Conociendo el futuro 4 El Cáliz de Fuego
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Finalmente ha comenzado la lectura del cuarto libro, el primer libro relacionado con el futuro. A medida de que nuestros lectores vayan descubriendo más cosas, la situación en el futuro se irá complicando cada vez más. Libro 4/7.
1. La llegada del futuro

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **Y empezamos la cuarta parte. Desde luego han pasado varios años desde que empecé esta saga de historias, allá por el 2013 (hace ya casi cinco años). Y por fin llegamos a los libros grandes.**

 **Así que, sin más dilación que ya sé que todos queréis que empiece... ¡COMENZAMOS!**

* * *

Si Harry Potter tuviese que hacer una lista de las cosas más raras que había experimentado, sin duda esos días competirían por el segundo puesto. ¿Por qué no por el primero? Fácil. Porqué el primero lo ganaba (por ahora) la situación que estaba sucediendo ahora mismo.

Todos miraban al recién llegado, sin acabar de entender lo que acababa de suceder. O más bien lo que el joven acababa de decir.

—Esto... ¿hola? ¿Me estáis escuchando? ¿Me entendéis? —Alan Dursley sacudió su mano delante de todos—. Que raro... sé que son más de veinte años en el pasado. Pero estoy seguro de que la gente de esta época hablaba en inglés... _Ola. Bom dia. ¿Me entienden?*_

Los de la sala se miraron. Finalmente Dumbledore, como representante, se adelantó.

—Sí, le hemos entendido perfectamente, señor Dursley. Aunque no negaré que varios de nosotros nos hemos sorprendidos al saber su nombre.

—¿Mi nomb...? ¡Ah! Ya, entiendo —asintió Alan.

—Disculpa —interrumpió Hermione tímidamente—. Lo que has dicho antes... ¿era portugués?

—¿Eh? Sí, así es. Al menos las dos primeras. La última era en español —respondió Alan—. Mi madre es portuguesa, y al mismo tiempo mi abuela materna es de España.

—¿Y hablas otros idiomas aparte del inglés, el portugués y el español? —preguntó la castaña.

—Bueno, más que hablar español, me se algunas frases gracias a mi abuela —explicó Alan—. Pero aparte de esos tres, también puedo chapurrear en francés gracias a que la familia materna de mi novio es de allí.

—¿Novio? —dijo esta vez Ron.

Alan entrecerró los ojos.

—Sí, novio. ¿Alguna queja?

—Ninguna —respondió Ron, levantando las manos.

—Entonces... ¿eres gay y aparte mago? —preguntó Harry. Alan asintió y Potter sonrió con cierta maldad—. Vayaaaa, al tío Vernon no le gustará eso.

—Me gusta que ya hayas asumido que soy hijo de tu primo —dijo Alan con una sonrisa.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Te das cierto aire a Dudley. Aunque sin ser tan idiota. Y lo digo con perdón.

—Nah, no importa. Papá siempre dice que durante su niñez fue un capullo integral —dijo Alan como si nada—. Y por si te lo preguntas, en efecto, el abuelo Vernon no se llevó bien eso de que fuese mago.

—¿Qué hizo? —preguntó Lily con el ceño fruncido.

Alan se la quedó mirando unos segundos antes de que la bombilla se le encendiese.

—¡Ah! ¡Usted es la tía abuela Lily! —Lily hizo una mueca acerca de ser llamada tía abuela—. La abuela Petunia siempre habla de usted. Bueno, el abuelo empezó a despotricar acerca de que la culpa era de los genes de mi madre por ser negra y que nunca tendría que haber permitido que su hijo se casase con alguien como ella. Entonces la abuela saltó en defensa de mamá y el abuelo empezó a gritarle que era culpa de su familia por haber tenido a esa oveja negra, refiriéndose a la tía abuela Lily.

—Llámame Lily o tía Lily... no soporto lo de tía abuela —murmuró Lily, ante las miradas divertidas de su novio y sus amigos—. ¿Y qué hizo esa mor... Vernon?

El rostro de Alan se ensombreció.

—Al final se alteró tanto que le acabó dando un ataque al corazón (algo normal teniendo en cuenta que abultaba más de ancho que alto). Se lo llevaron al hospital y consiguió recuperarse. Pero a partir de ese momento no quiso saber nada ni de mamá ni de sus nietos. Papá se enfadó con él y le dijo que estaba siendo un idiota. Desde entonces llevan sin hablarse.

—Hay algo que no has dicho —señaló Luna. No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

—Tan intuitiva como siempre señora Lo... vegood. —Alan se reprendió mentalmente por estar a punto de soltar una información tan importante—. A decir verdad hará una semana la abuela llamó a papá. Al parecer el abuelo se esta muriendo.

La sala se quedó en silencio. Por muy mal que les cayese Vernon Dursley, nadie de por allí se alegraba de saber que se estaba muriendo. Finalmente Molly rompió el silencio.

—Entonces ¿no deberías estar allí tú también?

—Francamente abuela Molly, ese hombre nunca hizo nada que se ganase mi aprecio ni el de mis hermanos. Aunque Morgana, mi hermana pequeña, dice que deberíamos ir. Pero ella es un ser demasiado puro y bondadoso como para haber nacido en este mundo, así que su opinión no cuenta. Y cambiemos ya de tema que esto empieza a ser deprimente. Bueno, teníais preguntas ¿verdad?

—¿Qué ocurre con el Mundial de Quidditch? —preguntó Ron al instante.

—Directo a la yugular —murmuró Alan—. Bueno, cómo habéis podido comprobar, ya han pasado cinco días desde que el mundial termino. ¡Pero que no cunda el pánico! Una vez que la lectura termine os devolveremos al momento exacto de vuestra desaparición. Y por supuesto lo haremos con todas las memorias intactas... Porque de otra manera, hacer todo esto sería una gilipollez como un castillo —eso último lo murmuró para él.

—Pero, ¿cómo haréis eso? —preguntó Emily—. Quiero decir, ya todo lo que esta ocurriendo sería imposible de realizar...

—Tienes razón. Incluso en nuestra época esto sería bastante difícil de hacer, para no decir imposible —respondió Alan—. Pero eso no quiere decir que en otras épocas no fuese posible conseguir una hazaña como esta.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Sally.

—Pues que gracias a un encantamiento que descifró Rose, nuestra experta en Runas Antiguas, dimos con un hechizo que permitía viajar varios años al pasado. Bueno, que digo años ¡incluso décadas! Pero había un problema, y es que solamente permitía hacerlo a los objetos, no a las personas —dijo Alan—. Por ese motivo al principio solamente mandaron los libros.

—Si eso que dices es verdad. Entonces, ¿cómo es que estoy aquí? ¿O qué ellos estén aquí? —dijo en ese momento Reg, mientras se señalaba a él, a James y a Lily.

—Sí... eso hubiese resultado ser completamente imposible si no fuese por el lugar donde nos hallamos —contestó Alan—. Veréis, ahora mismo nos encontramos en una habitación secreta en Hogwarts, conocida como Sala de los Menesteres.

—¿Sala de los Menesteres?

—Sí, es una habitación mágica en Hogwarts, ubicada en el séptimo piso, que da a su buscador todo lo que pide. Pero por si sola esta sala sería incapaz de hacer todo esto.

—¿Y entonces?

—Por si sola no puede, pero se ha de tener en cuenta de que originalmente esta sala no pertenecía a Hogwarts, sino a otro lugar. Un lugar que es bastante conocido en la mitología celta, Ávalon.

—¿Ávalon? —Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron al pronunciar esa palabra—. ¿Exactamente a qué se refiere con que...?

Pero en ese momento una luz azulada brilló intensamente desde uno de los libros. Tras varios segundos, el libro dejó de brillar-

—¿Qué... qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Percy. Alan sonrió ampliamente.

—Pues que el cuarto libro ya ha sido escrito —respondió el chico Dursley—. Sé perfectamente que tenéis más preguntas para hacerme. Pero sinceramente no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para ir hablando, así que mejor concentrémonos en la lectura. —Miró el reloj que tenía en su muñeca—. ¿Os parece bien que continuemos nuestra charla durante la cena?

Los demás se miraron. A decir verdad todos ellos querían preguntarles más cosas al chico Alan. Pero también estaban ansiosos por saber que ocurría en los libros. Finalmente aceptaron la propuesta de Alan y todos volvieron a ocupar sus puestos. Alan, por su parte, hizo aparecer un sillón y se sentó, algo más alejados de ellos.

Remus cogió el nuevo libro y leyó la portada.

— _ **Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego.**_

* * *

 ***: Las dos primeras las dice en portugués, sus significados son "Hola" y " buenos días". La tercera en español.**

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **¡Bienvenidos al primer capítulo de la saga! Y sí, sé que apenas se ha explicado nada, pero tengo dos buenos motivos para no haberlo hecho ahora. Primero es que aún queda mucha historia por delante, y podré ir respondiendo las preguntas que tengan nuestros personajes a medida de que pasen los capítulos. Segundo, aunque sé que quiero hacer con todo este tema de la Sala de los Menesteres y Ávalon, no sé como transmitirlo muy bien. Es más, todo eso quería explicarlo en este capítulo (de hay que originalmente se iba a llamar Ávalon), pero al final será más adelante.**

 **Y para que no me vayáis preguntando cuando lo haré, os dejaré un pequeño índice de como serán estos primeros capítulos:**

 **-La mansión de los Ryddle.**

 **-La cicatriz.**

 **Descanso para comer (lo más probable es que vaya al final del anterior capítulo o principios del siguiente)**

 **-La invitación**

 **-Retorno a La Madriguera**

 **-Sortilegios Weasley**

 **-El traslador**

 **Descanso para cenar (y respuesta a las preguntas de los personajes)**

 **-Bagman y Crouch**

 **-El Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch**

 **-Descanso para ir a dormir (y seguramente un nuevo capítulo relacionado con el futuro).**

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki.**


	2. La Mansión de los Ryddle

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling**

* * *

 **Me gustaría agradecer a todos aquellos que le han dado a fav y a follow a esta historia. Me sorprende la cantidad en solamente 14 horas (que es cuando estoy escribiendo esto). Nada más y nada menos que 52 favs y 46 follows.**

 **En fin, espero que os guste.**

* * *

Remus abrió el libro, frunciendo el ceño al leer el título del primer capítulo.

— **La Mansión de los Ryddle.**

La sala se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Ginny, en particular, tenía la mirada perdida, recordando a Tom Ryddle. Harry, a su lado, le apretó la mano, en señal de apoyo.

 **Los aldeanos de Pequeño Hangleton seguían llamándola «la Mansión de los** **Ryddle» aunque hacía ya muchos años que los Ryddle no vivían en ella.**

—Creía que Voldemort vivía en un orfanato muggle —dijo Will confuso—. O al menos eso decía el segundo libro.

—Al parecer, el padre de Tom Ryddle abandono a su esposa cuando estaba embarazada de él —respondió Dumbledore—. Consiguió dar a luz en el orfanato y murió poco después.

—Vaya... ahora que escucho eso, no puedo evitar sentir algo de pena por ellos —comentó Lily.

—No deberías, tía Lily —dijo Alan—. La madre de Voldemort tenía drogado a su marido a basa de pociones de amor. Eso saldrá en los libros.

 **Erigida sobre una colina que dominaba la aldea, tenía cegadas con tablas** **algunas ventanas, al tejado le faltaban tejas y la hiedra se extendía a sus anchas por la fachada. En otro tiempo había sido una mansión hermosa y, con** **diferencia, el edificio más señorial y de mayor tamaño en un radio de varios** **kilómetros, pero ahora estaba abandonada y ruinosa, y nadie vivía en ella.**

—Hombre, es que si alguien viviese en esa mansión como esta ahora, sería un tipo muy raro —dijo Regulus.

 **En Pequeño Hangleton todos coincidían en que la vieja mansión era** **siniestra. Medio siglo antes había ocurrido en ella algo extraño y horrible, algo** **de lo que todavía gustaban hablar los habitantes de la aldea cuando los temas** **de chismorreo se agotaban. Habían relatado tantas veces la historia y le habían** **añadido tantas cosas, que nadie estaba ya muy seguro de cuál era la verdad.**

Eso despertó la curiosidad de varios, aunque parecían tener una idea de qué había ocurrido.

 **Todas las versiones, no obstante, comenzaban en el mismo punto: cincuenta** **años antes, en el amanecer de una soleada mañana de verano, cuando la** **Mansión de los Ryddle aún conservaba su imponente apariencia, la criada** **había entrado en la sala y había hallado muertos a los tres Ryddle.**

La mirada de muchos se ensombreció. Parecía que la mayoría habían supuesto justamente eso.

 **La mujer había bajado corriendo y gritando por la colina hasta llegar a la** **aldea, despertando a todos los que había podido.**

 **—¡Están allí echados con los ojos muy abiertos! ¡Están fríos como el hielo!** **¡Y llevan todavía la ropa de la cena!**

—Ropa de la cena —repitió Ron, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿De verdad tenían ropa para cenar?

 **Llamaron a la policía, y toda la aldea se convirtió en un hervidero de** **curiosidad, de espanto y de emoción mal disimulada. Nadie hizo el menor** **esfuerzo en fingir que le apenaba la muerte de los Ryddle, porque nadie los** **quería. El señor y la señora Ryddle eran ricos, esnobs y groseros, aunque no** **tanto como Tom, su hijo ya crecido.**

—Oh, vaya... no sé porque, pero los Ryddle, ahora mismo, me recuerdan un poco a los Malfoy —dijo Hermione. Sus amigos le dieron la razón

 **Los aldeanos se preguntaban por la** **identidad del asesino, porque era evidente que tres personas que gozan,** **aparentemente, de buena salud no se mueren la misma noche de muerte** **natural.**

—Aunque no es lo mismo si es un asesinato realizado por un mago —señaló Remus.

—Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña vi que en el periódico habían publicado un artículo sobre un triple asesinato —dijo McGonagall en ese momento—. Aunque no recuerdo si atraparon al culpable...

—Creo recordar que si lo hicieron —gruñó Moody—. Fue un tal... —Moody frunció el ceño mientras trataba de recordar el nombre de ese tipo. Aunque aquello ocurrió cuando era joven, y no recordaba muy bien los detalles.

—Fue un tal Morfin Gaunt —dijo Dumbledore suavemente. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, considerando si debía revelarles esa información, o guardársela para más adelante. Al final decidió comentarla—. Se trataba del hermano mayor de la madre de Tom Ryddle, es decir su tío.

 ** _El Ahorcado_ , que era como se llamaba la taberna de la aldea, **

—Un nombre cojonudo —bufó Bill.

 **hizo su** **agosto aquella noche, ya que todo el mundo acudió para comentar el triple** **asesinato. Para ello habían dejado el calor de sus hogares, pero se vieron** **recompensados con la llegada de la cocinera de los Ryddle, que entró en la** **taberna con un golpe de efecto y anunció a la concurrencia, repentinamente** **callada, que acababan de arrestar a un hombre llamado Frank Bryce.**

—¿Quién?

—¿Qué tal si dejas que Remus siga leyendo, cariño? —dijo Lily.

 **—¡Frank! —gritaron algunos —. ¡No puede ser!**

 **Frank Bryce era el jardinero de los Ryddle y vivía solo en una humilde** **casita en la finca de sus amos. Había regresado de la guerra con la pierna** **rígida y una clara aversión a las multitudes y a los ruidos fuertes. Desde** **entonces, había trabajado para los Ryddle.**

 **Varios de los presentes se apresuraron a pedir una bebida para la** **cocinera, y todos se dispusieron a oír los detalles.**

 **—Siempre pensé que era un tipo raro —explicó la mujer a los lugareños,** **que la escuchaban expectantes, después de apurar la cuarta copa de jerez—.** **Era muy huraño. Debo de haberlo invitado cien veces a una copa, pero no le** **gustaba el trato con la gente, no señor.**

—Hombre, teniendo cuenta de que estuvo en una guerra... —comentó Jake.

 **—Bueno —dijo una aldeana que estaba junto a la barra—, el pobre Frank** **lo pasó mal en la guerra, y le gusta la tranquilidad. Ése no es motivo para...**

 **—¿Y quién aparte de él tenía la llave de la puerta de atrás?**

—Visto así, es normal que duden de él —dijo Percy—. O al menos que duden de él los muggles.

 **—la** **interrumpió la cocinera levantando la voz —. ¡Siempre ha habido un duplicado** **de la llave colgado en la casita del jardinero, que yo recuerde! ¡Y anoche nadie** **forzó la puerta! ¡No hay ninguna ventana rota! Frank no tuvo más que subir** **hasta la mansión mientras todos dormíamos...**

 **Los aldeanos intercambiaron miradas sombrías.**

 **—Siempre pensé que había algo desagradable en él, desde luego —dijo,** **gruñendo, un hombre sentado a la barra.**

—Y con siempre se refiere a que lo acaba de pensar —dijo Charlie.

 **—La guerra lo convirtió en un tipo raro, si os interesa mi opinión —añadió** **el dueño de la taberna.**

—No, no nos interesa.

 **—Te dije que no me gustaría tener a Frank de enemigo. ¿A que te lo dije,** **Dot? —apuntó, nerviosa, una mujer desde el rincón.**

 **—Horroroso carácter —corroboró Dot, moviendo con brío la cabeza de** **arriba abajo—. Recuerdo que cuando era niño...**

 **A la mañana siguiente, en Pequeño Hangleton, a nadie le cabía ninguna** **duda de que Frank Bryce había matado a los Ryddle.**

Sirius gruñó. Le parecía increíble como la gente cambiaba tan rápido de opinión de un momento a otro. Seguramente cuando él fue encarcelado, paso algo similar con sus amigos y conocidos.

 **Pero en la vecina ciudad de Gran Hangleton, en la oscura y sórdida** **comisaría, Frank repetía tercamente, una y otra vez, que era inocente y que la** **única persona a la q** **ue había visto cerca de la mansión el día de la muerte de** **los Ryddle había sido un adolescente, un forastero de piel clara y pelo oscuro.**

La gente en la sala se miró. ¿Habría sido ese chico el autor de los asesinatos? Además, la vaga descripción se les hacía conocida...

 **Nadie más en la aldea había visto a semejante muchacho, y la policía tenía la** **convicción de que eran invenciones de Frank.**

 **Entonces, cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo peor para él, llegó el** **informe forense y todo cambió.**

—Normal —dijo Eli en un susurro. Si el asesinato había sido producido por un mago, los métodos muggles no encontrarán rastro alguno en los cuerpos.

 **La policía no había leído nunca un informe tan extraño. Un equipo de** **médicos había examinado los cuerpos y llegado a la conclusión de que ninguno** **de los Ryddle había sido envenenado, ahogado, estrangulado, apuñalado ni** **herido con arma de fuego y, por lo que ellos podían ver, ni siquiera había** **sufrido daño alguno. De hecho, proseguía el informe con manifiesta** **perplejidad, los tres Ryddle parecían hallarse en perfecto estado de salud,**

—Quitando el hecho que son unos fiambres —apuntó Will.

—¡Will!

 **pasando por alto el hecho de que estaban muertos. Decididos a encontrar en** **los cadáveres alguna anormalidad, los médicos notaron que los Ryddle tenían** **una expresión de terror en la cara; pero, como dijeron los frustrados policías,** **¿quién había oído nunca que se pudiera aterrorizar a tres personas hasta** **matarlas?**

Varios se preguntaron que habían visto u oído los Ryddle para poner esa expresión. Dumbledore, en particular, se preguntaba si Voldemort habría revelado su verdadera identidad a su padre y a sus abuelos antes de acabar con ellos.

 **Como no había la más leve prueba de que los Ryddle hubieran sido** **asesinados, la policía no tuvo más remedio que dejar libre a Frank. Se enterró** **a los Ryddle en el cementerio de Pequeño Hangleton, y durante una temporada** **sus tumbas siguieron siendo objeto de curiosidad. Para sorpresa de todos y en** **medio de un ambiente de desconfianza, Frank Bryce volvió a su casita en la** **mansión.**

—Bueno, si es el único lugar que tiene que vivir, no es que tenga mucha opción —dijo Emily.

 **—Para mí él fue el que los mató, y me da igual lo que diga la policía —** **sentenció Dot en _El Ahorcado_**

—Por supuesto, Dot. Tú sabes mucho más que los expertos que trabajan en ese campo —dijo Holly, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 **—. Y, sabiendo que sabemos que fue él, si** **tuviera un poco de vergüenza se iría de aquí.**

 **Pero Frank no se fue. Se quedó cuidando el jardín para la familia que** **habitó a continuación en la Mansión de los Ryddle, y luego para los siguientes** **inquilinos, porque nadie permaneció mucho tiempo allí. Quizá era en parte a** **causa de Frank por lo que cada nuevo propietario aseguró que se percibía algo** **horrendo en aquel lugar, el cual, al quedar deshabitado, fue cayendo en el** **abandono.**

—Esto cada vez suena más a peli de terror —dijo Will.

 **El potentado que en aquellos días poseía la Mansión de los Ryddle no vivía en** **ella ni le daba uso alguno; en el pueblo se comentaba que la había adquirido** **por «motivos fiscales», aunque nadie sabía muy bien cuáles podían ser esos** **motivos. Sin embargo, el potentado continuó pagando a Frank para que se** **encargara del jardín. A punto de cumplir los setenta y siete años, Frank estaba** **bastante sordo y su pierna rígida se había vuelto más rígida que nunca, pero** **todavía, cuando hacía buen tiempo, se lo veía entre los macizos de flores** **haciendo un poco de esto y un poco de aquello, si bien la mala hierba le iba** **ganando la partida.**

 **Pero la mala hierba no era lo único contra lo que tenía que pelear Frank.**

 **Los niños de la aldea habían tomado la costumbre de tirar piedras a las** **ventanas de la Mansión de los Ryddle, y pasaban con las bicicletas por encima** **del césped que con tanto esfuerzo Frank mantenía en buen estado. En una o** **dos ocasiones habían entrado en la casa a raíz de una apuesta. Sabían que el** **viejo jardinero profesaba veneración a la casa y a la finca, y les divertía verlo** **por el jardín cojeando, blandiendo su cayado y gritándoles con su ronca voz.**

Los adultos de la sala fruncieron el ceño. Daba igual que la gente de por ahí creyesen que Frank era un asesino. Igualmente no deberían dejar que los niños hicieran esas tonterías en propiedades privadas.

 **Frank, por su parte, pensaba que los niños querían castigarlo porque, como** **sus padres y abuelos, creían que era un asesino.**

—No, creo que simplemente quieren molestarle —dijo Ginny.

 **Así que cuando se despertó** **una noche de agosto y vio algo raro arriba en la vieja casa,**

Algunos se miraron. Parecía que alguien había entrado en la casa. Mientras Harry, se revolvió en su sitio, ligeramente incómodo. Creía saber que era todo eso.

 **dio por supuesto** **que los niños habían ido un poco más lejos que otras veces en su intento de** **mortificarlo.**

 **Lo que lo había despertado era su pierna mala, que en su vejez le dolía** **más que nunca. Se levantó y bajó cojeando por la escalera hasta la cocina, con** **la idea de rellenar la botella de agua caliente para aliviar la rigidez de la rodilla.**

 **De pie ante la pila, mientras llenaba de agua la tetera, levantó la vista hacia la** **Mansión de los Ryddle y vio luz en las ventanas superiores. Frank entendió de** **inmediato lo que sucedía: los niños habían vuelto a entrar en la Mansión de los** **Ryddle y, a juzgar por el titileo de la luz, habían encendido fuego.**

—Dudo que sean los niños —dijo Molly.

—Bueno, Molly, con los niños uno nunca sabe... —susurró Arthur. Aunque él también creía que no era cosa de los niños de la aldea.

 **Frank no tenía teléfono y, de todas maneras, desconfiaba de la policía** **desde que se lo habían llevado para interrogarlo por la muerte de los Ryddle.**

 **Así que dejó la tetera y volvió a subir la escalera tan rápido como le permitía la** **pierna mala; regresó completamente vestido a la cocina, y cogió una llave vieja** **y herrumbrosa del gancho que había junto a la entrada. Tomó su cayado, que** **estaba apoyado contra la pared, y salió de la casita en medio de la noche.**

Varios se sintieron tentados en decirle que no fuese, pero no lo hicieron.

 **La puerta principal de la Mansión de los Ryddle no mostraba signo alguno** **de haber sido forzada, ni tampoco ninguna de las ventanas.**

—Magia —susurró Lily. Estaba claro que los intrusos eran magos.

 **Frank fue cojeando** **hacia la parte de atrás de la casa hasta llegar a una entrada casi completamente cubierta por la hiedra, sacó la vieja llave, la introdujo en la cerradura y** **abrió la puerta sigilosamente.**

 **Penetró en la cavernosa cocina. A pesar de que hacia años que Frank no** **pisaba en ella y de que la oscuridad era casi total, recordaba dónde se hallaba** **la puerta que daba al vestíbulo y se abrió camino hacia ella a tientas, mientras** **percibía el olor a decrepitud y aguzaba el oído para captar cualquier sonido de** **pasos o de voces que viniera de arriba. Llegó al vestíbulo, un poco más** **iluminado gracias a las amplias ventanas divididas por parteluces que** **flanqueaban la puerta principal, y comenzó a subir por la escalera, dando** **gracias a la espesa capa de polvo que cubría los escalones porque** **amortiguaba el ruido de los pies y del cayado.**

 **En el rellano, Frank torció a la derecha y vio de inmediato dónde se** **hallaban los intrusos: al final del corredor había una puerta entornada, y una luz** **titilante brillaba a través del resquicio, proyectando sobre el negro suelo una** **línea dorada. Frank se fue acercando pegado a la pared, con el cayado** **firmemente asido. Cuando se hallaba a un metro de la entrada distinguió una** **estrecha franja de la estancia que había al otro lado.**

Varios tragaron saliva.

 **Pudo ver entonces que estaba encendido el fuego en la chimenea, cosa** **que lo sorprendió. Se quedó inmóvil y escuchó con toda atención, porque del** **interior de la estancia llegaba la voz de un hombre que parecía tímido y** **acobardado.**

 **—Queda un poco más en la botella, señor, si seguís hambriento.**

Eso hizo que varios fruncieran el ceño. Otros parecían intuir la identidad de los intrusos, o al menos la de uno de ellos.

 **—Luego —dijo una segunda voz. También ésta era de hombre, pero** **extrañamente aguda y tan fría como una repentina ráfaga de viento helado.** **Algo tenía aquella voz que erizó los escasos pelos de la nuca de Frank—.** **Acércame más al fuego, Colagusano.**

—¡Peter! —exclamaron los Merodeadores, recordando a su viejo ex-amigo.

—Si Peter esta ahí, el otro solamente puede ser... —Sally dejó en el aire la frase que estaba diciendo. Era demasiado malo como para comentarlo.

 **Frank volvió hacia la puerta su oreja derecha, que era la buena. Oyó que** **posaban una botella en una superficie dura, y luego el ruido sordo que hacía un** **mueble pesado al ser arrastrado por el suelo. Frank vislumbró a un hombre** **pequeño que, de espaldas a la puerta, empujaba una butaca para acercarla a** **la chimenea. Vestía una capa larga y negra, y tenía la coronilla calva.**

 **Enseguida volvió a desaparecer de la vista.**

 **—¿Dónde está _Nagini_? —dijo la voz fría.**

—¿Quién será _Nagini_? —preguntó Ron.

—Ni idea —respondió Hermione—. ¿Otro mago?

—No, no es un mago —susurró Harry, recordando al animal que había visto en su sueño.

 **—No... no lo sé, señor —respondió temblorosa la primera voz —. Creo que** **ha ido a explorar la casa...**

 **—Tendrás que ordeñarla antes de que nos retiremos a dormir, Colagusano**

—¿Ordeñarla? Entonces, ¿se trata de un animal? —preguntó Neville.

—Eso parece. Pero, ¿qué tipo de animal? —dijo Luna.

 **—dijo la segunda voz—. Necesito tomar algo de alimento por la noche. El viaje** **me ha fatigado mucho.**

 **Frunciendo el entrecejo, Frank acercó más la oreja buena a la puerta.** **Hubo una pausa, y tras ella volvió a hablar el hombre llamado Colagusano.**

 **—Señor , ¿puedo preguntar cuánto tiempo permaneceremos aquí?**

 **—Una semana —contestó la fría voz —. O tal vez más.**

—Me pregunto si todavía permanecen ahí —murmuró Tonks—. Aunque tampoco sabemos si esto ocurre ahora, o ocurrió en el pasado.

 **Este lugar es** **cómodo dentro de lo que cabe, y todavía no podemos llevar a cabo el plan.** **Sería una locura hacer algo antes de que acaben los Mundiales de quidditch.**

—Entonces es probable que este ocurriendo ahora —dijo Charlie—. Bueno, ahora ahora, no. No me refiero a que ocurre en esta época...

 **Frank se hurgó la oreja con uno de sus nudosos dedos. Sin duda debido a** **un tapón de cera, había oído la palabra «quidditch», que no existía.**

—Sí. Sí que existe.

—Ron, es un muggle. Él no sabe de que están hablando.

 **—¿Los... los Mundiales de quidditch, señor? —preguntó Colagusano.** **Frank se hurgó aún con más fuerza —. Perdonadme, pero... no comprendo.** **¿Por qué tenemos que esperar a que acaben los Mundiales?**

 **—Porque en este mismo momento están llegando al país magos** **provenientes del mundo entero, idiota, y todos los mangoneadores del** **Ministerio de Magia estarán al acecho de cualquier signo de actividad anormal,** **comprobando y volviendo a comprobar la identidad de todo el mundo. Estarán** **obsesionados con la seguridad, para evitar que los muggles se den cuenta de** **algo. Por eso tenemos que esperar.**

—Cierto... si se mueven ahora los pillarán —dijo Reg.

 **Frank desistió de intentar destaponarse el oído. Le habían llegado con toda** **claridad las palabras «magos», «muggles» y «Ministerio de Magia».**

—El pobre debe de estar confundido con tantas palabras extrañas para él —dijo Neville.

—Bueno, la palabra "magia" y sus derivados no son tan extrañas para los muggles —señaló Hermione—. Pero desde luego no son palabras que usarías en una conversación diaria.

 **Evidentemente, cada una de aquellas expresiones tenía un significado secreto,** **y Frank pensó que sólo había dos tipos de personas que hablaran en clave: los** **espías y los criminales.**

 _Tiene más razón de lo que se imagina_ pensaron algunos.

 **Así pues, aferró el cayado y aguzó el oído.**

 **—¿Debo entender que Su Señoría está decidido? —preguntó Colagusano** **en voz baja.**

 **—Desde luego que estoy decidido, Colagusano. —Ahora había un tono de** **amenaza en la fría voz.**

 **Siguió una ligera pausa, y luego habló Colagusano. Las palabras se le** **amontonaron por la prisa, como si quisiera acabar de decir la frase antes de** **que los nervios se lo impidieran:**

 **—Se podría hacer sin Harry Potter, señor.**

Eso puso en alerta a los padres del joven. No sabían que quería Voldemort de Harry, pero claramente no sería algo bueno.

—Vaya sorpresa —murmuró Harry sarcásticamente.

 **Hubo otra pausa, ahora más prolongada, y luego se escuchó musitar a la** **segunda voz:**

 **—¿Sin Harry Potter? Ya veo...**

 **—¡Señor, no lo digo porque me preocupe el muchacho! —exclamó** **Colagusano,**

Los padres del mencionado gruñeron. Como pillasen a Peter...

 **alzando la voz hasta convertirla en un chillido—. El chico no** **significa nada para mí, ¡nada en absoluto! Sólo lo digo porque si empleáramos** **a otro mago o bruja, el que fuera, se podría llevar a cabo con más rapidez. Si** **me permitierais ausentarme brevemente (ya sabéis que se me da muy bien** **disfrazarme),**

—Su mejor talento —gruñó Percy. En parte se sentía culpable por todo lo ocurrido el año pasado. Había sido él quien había encontrado a _Scabbers_ en el jardín y le había pedido a sus padres que le permitiesen quedarse con ella.

 **podría regresar dentro de dos días con alguien apropiado.**

 **—Podría utilizar a cualquier otro mago —dijo con suavidad la segunda** **voz —, es cierto...**

—Así que necesita a Harry para algo, pero no necesariamente tiene que ser él —murmuró Hermione pensativamente.

—Pero Voldemort esta empeñado que sea mi hermano —señaló Holly—. Pero, ¿por qué?

 _¿Tendrá algo que ver con la protección que le otorgó Lily al sacrificarse?_ pensó Dumbledore, mirando analíticamente al adolescente.

 **—Muy sensato, señor —añadió Colagusano, que parecía sensiblemente** **aliviado**

—Ahora no actúes como si estuvieras feliz, Pettigrew —gruñó Sirius.

 **—. Echarle la mano encima a Harry Potter resultaría muy difícil. Está** **tan bien protegido...**

 **—¿O sea que te prestas a ir a buscar un sustituto? Me pregunto si tal vez...** **la tarea de cuidarme se te ha llegado a hacer demasiado penosa, Colagusano.** **¡Quién sabe si tu propuesta de abandonar el plan no será en realidad un** **intento de desertar de mi bando!**

—Conociéndolo no me extrañaría lo más mínimo —gruñó James.

 **—¡Señor! Yo... yo no tengo ningún deseo de abandonaros, en absoluto.**

—Hasta que las cosas se compliquen, por supuesto —dijo Will.

 **—¡No me mientas! —dijo la segunda voz entre dientes —. ¡Sé lo que digo,** **Colagusano! Lamentas haber vuelto conmigo. Te doy asco. Veo cómo te** **estremeces cada vez que me miras, noto el escalofrío que te recorre cuando** **me tocas...**

 **—¡No! Mi devoción a Su Señoría...**

—Su devoción es simplemente cobardía —dijo Harry.

 **—Tu devoción no es otra cosa que cobardía.**

Harry parpadeo.

—¿A-acabo de decir lo mismo que Voldemort? —preguntó con un leve tartamudeo, esperando que los demás le dijesen que no.

—No. No lo has hecho —respondió Ginny. Harry respiró aliviado. Solamente se lo había imaginado—. Has dicho algo similar.

—No quería oír eso —gruñó Harry.

 **No estarías aquí si tuvieras** **otro lugar al que ir. ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir sin ti, cuando necesito alimentarme** **cada pocas horas? ¿Quién ordeñará a _Nagini_?**

—¿ _Nagini_ es una vaca? —dijo Fred.

—O una cabra —añadió George.

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, imaginando al poderoso mago oscuro, lord Voldemort, yendo a todas partes con una vaca pastando tranquilamente detrás suyo. La imagen era tan surrealista que varios rieron levemente.

 **—Pero ya estáis mucho más fuerte, señor.**

 **—Mentiroso —musitó la segunda voz —. No me encuentro más fuerte, y** **unos pocos días bastarían para hacerme perder la escasa salud que he** **recuperado con tus torpes atenciones.**

—Entonces... si Pettigrew se aparta de su lado, Voldemort estaría más débil, ¿no? —señaló Emily.

—Así es —asintió Dumbledore—. Pero no será su fin. Al fin y al cabo ha sobrevivido todos estos años por su cuenta.

 **¡Silencio!**

 **Colagusano, que había estado barbotando incoherentemente, se calló al** **instante. Durante unos segundos, Frank no pudo oír otra cosa que el crepitar** **de la hoguera. Luego volvió a hablar el segundo hombre en un siseo que era** **casi un silbido.**

 **—Tengo mis motivos para utilizar a ese chico, como te he explicado, y no** **usaré a ningún otro. He aguardado trece años. Unos meses más darán lo** **mismo. Por lo que respecta a la protección que lo rodea, estoy convencido de** **que mi plan dará resultado.**

—¿Plan? —murmuró Dumbledore pensativamente. Solamente habían dos sitios donde habían protecciones para proteger a Harry. Una era la casa de sus tíos, en Privet Drive. El otro era Hogwarts. Harry ya estaba en La Madriguera, así que eso significaba que si Voldemort planeaba algo para atrapar a Harry, sería allí.

 **Lo único que se necesita es un poco de valor por tu** **parte... Un valor que estoy seguro de que encontrarás, a menos que quieras** **sufrir la ira de lord Voldemort.**

 **—¡Señor, dejadme hablar! —dijo Colagusano con una nota de pánico en la** **voz —. Durante el viaje le he dado vueltas en la cabeza al plan... Señor, no** **tardarán en darse cuenta de la desaparición de Bertha Jorkins**

Tonks frunció el ceño.

—¿Ellos han tenido que ver con la desaparición de Bertha? —murmuró Arthur.

 **. Y, si seguimos** **adelante, si yo echo la maldición...**

 **—¿«Si»? —susurró la otra voz—. Si sigues el plan, Colagusano, el** **Ministerio no tendrá que enterarse de que ha desaparecido nadie más. Lo** **harás discretamente, sin alboroto. Ya me gustaría poder hacerlo por mí mismo,** **pero en estas condiciones... Vamos, Colagusano, otro obstáculo menos y** **tendremos despejado el camino hacia Harry Potter. No te estoy pidiendo que lo** **hagas solo. Para entonces, mi fiel vasallo se habrá unido a nosotros.**

—¿De qué estarán hablando? —murmuró James.

—Ni idea. Pero parece ser que un tercero se unirá a ellos —gruñó Sirius.

 **—Yo también soy un vasallo fiel —repuso Colagusano con una levísima** **nota de resentimiento en la voz.**

—Eso de fiel no estaría de más cuestionárselo —bufó Regulus.

 **—Colagusano, necesito a alguien con cerebro, alguien cuya lealtad no** **haya flaqueado nunca. Y tú, por desgracia, no cumples ninguno de esos** **requisitos.**

Aunque fuese algo dicho por Voldemort, varios no pudieron evitar sonreír.

 **—Yo os encontré —contestó Colagusano, y esta vez había un claro tono** **de aspereza en su voz —. Fui el que os encontró, y os traje a Bertha Jorkins.**

 **—Eso es verdad —admitió el segundo hombre, aparentemente divertido —.** **Un golpe brillante del que no te hubiera creído capaz, Colagusano. Aunque, a** **decir verdad, ni te imaginabas lo útil que nos sería cuando la atrapaste, ¿a que** **no?**

—Seguramente cometió algún error y tuvo que traerla con él —dijo Sirius.

 **—Pen... pensaba que podía serlo, señor.**

—Sí... ¿y qué más?

 **—Mentiroso —dijo de nuevo la otra voz con un regocijo cruel más evidente** **que nunca —. Sin embargo, no niego que su información resultó enormemente** **valiosa. Sin ella, yo nunca habría podido maquinar nuestro plan, y por eso** **recibirás tu recompensa, Colagusano. Te permitiré llevar a cabo una labor** **esencial para mí; muchos de mis seguidores darían su mano derecha por tener** **el honor de desempeñarla...**

 **—¿De... de verdad, señor? —Colagusano parecía de nuevo aterrorizado**

Eso puso en alerta a varios. Por la manera en que Voldemort hablaba... no parecía que fuese una simple frase hecha.

 **—** **. ¿Y qué...?**

 **—¡Ah, Colagusano, no querrás que te lo descubra y eche a perder la** **sorpresa! Tu parte llegará al final de todo... pero te lo prometo: tendrás el honor** **de resultar tan útil como Bertha Jorkins.**

—Lo cuál, imagino, que no será muy útil.

 **—Vos... Vos... —La voz de Colagusano sonó repentina mente ronca, como** **si se le hubiera quedado la boca completamente seca —. Vos... ¿vais a** **matarme... también a mí?**

—Estaría bien eso —gruñó Sally—. Pero dudo que pase.

 **—Colagusano, Colagusano —dijo la voz fría, que ahora había adquirido** **una gran suavidad—, ¿por qué tendría que matarte? Maté a Bertha porque** **tenía que hacerlo. Después de mi interrogatorio ya no servía para nada,** **absolutamente para nada. Y, sin duda, si hubiera vuelto al Ministerio con la** **noticia de que te había conocido durante las vacaciones, le habrían hecho unas** **preguntas muy embarazosas. Los magos que han sido dados por muertos** **deberían evitar encontrarse con brujas del Ministerio de Magia en las posadas** **del camino...**

Varios suspiraron, exasperados. ¿De verdad Peter había sido tan idiota como para dejarse ver por una bruja del ministerio? Aunque también cabía la posibilidad que Peter no supiese quién era. Al fin y al cabo, el hombre llevaba técnicamente trece años muerto.

 **Colagusano murmuró algo en voz tan baja que Frank no pudo oírlo, pero lo** **que fuera hizo reír al segundo hombre: una risa completamente amarga, y tan** **fría como su voz.**

 **—¿Que podríamos haber modificado su memoria? Es verdad, pero un** **mago con grandes poderes puede romper los encantamientos** **desmemorizantes, como te demostré al interrogarla**

—Eso quiere decir que su memoria ya había estado alterada de antes —señaló Bill.

—Me pregunto quién lo haría —murmuró Charlie.

 **. Sería un insulto a su** **recuerdo no dar uso a la información que le sonsaqué, Colagusano.**

 **Fuera, en el corredor, Frank se dio cuenta de que la mano que agarraba el** **cayado estaba empapada en sudor. El hombre de la voz fría había matado a** **una mujer,**

—A muchas más personas, en realidad —señaló Ron con disgusto.

 **y hablaba de ello sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, con regocijo. Era** **peligroso, un loco. Y planeaba más asesinatos: aquel muchacho, Harry Potter,** **quienquiera que fuese, se hallaba en peligro.**

 **Frank supo lo que tenía que hacer. Aquél era, sin duda, el momento de ir a** **la policía.**

A pesar de saber que sería inútil, James y Lily no pudieron evitar sentir una oleada de simpatía por el anciano. A pesar de que la policía le desagradaba, iba a llamarla para evitar la muerte de su hijo.

 **Saldría sigilosamente de la casa e iría directo a la cabina telefónica** **de la aldea. Pero la voz fría había vuelto a hablar, y Frank permaneció donde** **estaba, inmóvil, escuchando con toda su atención.**

Eso hizo que varios chasquearan sus lenguas. Ese muggle se estaba empezando a arriesgar demasiado.

 **—Una maldición más... mi fiel vasallo en Hogwarts... Harry Potter es** **prácticamente mío, Colagusano. Está decidido. No lo discutiremos más.** **Silencio... Creo que oigo a _Nagini_...**

—Pero si ese hombre, Frank, no ha oído nada —señaló Eli, confundida.

 **Y la voz del segundo hombre cambió. Comenzó a emitir unos sonidos que** **Frank no había oído nunca; silbaba y escupía sin tomar aliento. Frank supuso** **que le estaba dando un ataque.**

—Ojala... Pero no.

 **Y entonces Frank oyó que algo se movía detrás de él, en el oscuro** **corredor. Se volvió a mirar, y el terror lo paralizó.**

 **Algo se arrastraba hacia él por el suelo y, cuando se acercó a la línea de** **luz, vio, estremecido de pavor, que se trataba de una serpiente**

—Así que _Nagini_ era una serpiente —dijo Fred—. No sé como no se me ha ocurrido.

—Y que lo digas. Encaja perfectamente en el perfil psicópata de Voldemort —asintió George.

 **gigante de al** **menos cuatro metros de longitud.**

—Es... grande —mencionó Ginny con un hilo de voz.

Todos estaban preocupados por Frank, el muggle.

 **Horrorizado, Frank observó cómo su cuerpo** **sinuoso trazaba un sendero a través de la espesa capa de polvo del suelo,** **aproximándose cada vez más. ¿Qué podía hacer? El único lugar al que podía** **escapar era la habitación en la que dos hombres tramaban un asesinato**

—Mal sitio.

 **, y, si** **se quedaba donde estaba, sin duda la serpiente lo mataría.**

—Mal sitio.

 **Antes de que hubiera tomado una decisión, la serpiente había llegado al** **punto del corredor en que él se encontraba e, increíble, milagrosamente,**

—Mágicamente.

—Lo hemos captado, Black —suspiró Daphne.

 **pasó** **de largo; iba siguiendo los sonido siseantes, como escupitajos, que emitía la** **voz al otro lado de la puerta y, al cabo de unos segundos, la punta de su cola** **adornada con rombos había desaparecido por el resquicio de la puerta.**

 **Frank tenía la frente empapada en sudor, y la mano con que sostenía el** **cayado le temblaba. Dentro de la habitación, la iría voz seguía silbando, y a** **Frank se le ocurrió una idea extraña, una idea imposible: que aquel hombre era** **capaz de hablar con las serpientes.**

—Improbable, más bien —señaló Lily.

 **No comprendía lo que pasaba. Hubiera** **querido, más que nada en el mundo, hallarse en su cama con la botella de** **agua caliente.**

—Él y cualquiera en su situación —dijo Jake.

 **El problema era que sus piernas no parecían querer moverse.**

 **De repente, mientras seguía allí temblando e intentando dominarse, la fría voz** **volvió a utilizar el idioma de Frank.**

 **— _Nagini_ tiene interesantes noticias, Colagusano —dijo.**

—¡Oh, no! —gimieron al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Voldemort se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Frank.

 **—¿De... de verdad, señor?**

 **—Sí, de verdad —afirmó la voz —. Según _Nagini_ , hay un muggle viejo al ****otro lado de la puerta, escuchando todo lo que decimos.**

 **Frank no tuvo posibilidad de ocultarse. Oyó primero unos pasos, y luego la** **puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.**

 **Un hombre bajo y calvo con algo de pelo gris, nariz puntiaguda y ojos** **pequeños y llorosos apareció ante él con una expresión en la que se** **mezclaban el miedo y la alarma.**

 **—Invítalo a entrar, Colagusano. ¿Dónde está tu buena educación?**

—Se la ha debido dejar en su forma de rata —gruñó Ron.

 **La fría voz provenía de la vieja butaca que había delante de la chimenea,** **pero Frank no pudo ver al que hablaba. La serpiente estaba enrollada sobre la** **podrida alfombra que había al lado del fuego, como una horrible parodia de** **perro hogareño.**

—Y desde luego mucho menos tierno —dijo Harry.

 **Con una señal, Colagusano ordenó a Frank que entrara. Aunque todavía** **profundamente conmocionado, éste agarró el cayado con más fuerza y pasó el** **umbral cojeando.**

 **La lumbre era la única fuente de luz en la habitación, y proyectaba sobre** **las paredes largas sombras en forma de araña. Frank dirigió la vista al respaldo** **de la butaca: el hombre que estaba sentado en ella debía de ser aún más pequeño que su vasallo, porque Frank ni siquiera podía vislumbrar la parte de** **atrás de su cabeza.**

 **—¿Lo has oído todo, muggle? —dijo la fría voz.**

 **—¿Cómo me ha llamado? —preguntó Frank desafiante,**

James silbo.

—Hubiera sido un buen Gryffindor.

 **porque, una vez** **dentro y llegado el momento de hacer algo, se sentía más valiente. Así le había** **ocurrido siempre en la guerra.**

 **—Te he llamado muggle —explicó la voz con serenidad —. Quiere decir** **que no eres mago.**

—Y eso le explica muchas cosas —dijo Ginny con sarcasmo.

 **—No sé qué quiere decir con eso de mago —dijo Frank, con la voz cada** **vez más firme —. Todo lo que sé es que he oído cosas que merecerían el** **interés de la policía. ¡Usted ha cometido un asesinato y planea otros! Y le diré** **otra cosa —añadió, en un rapto de inspiración —: mi mujer sabe que estoy aquí,** **y si no he vuelto...**

—No va a engañarlo —dijo Dumbledore con tristeza.

 **—Tú no tienes mujer —cortó la fría voz, muy suave—. Nadie sabe que** **estás aquí. No le has dicho a nadie que venías. No mientas a lord Voldemort,** **muggle, porque él sabe... él siempre sabe...**

—Eso es muy creepy —murmuró Will.

 **—¿Es verdad eso? —respondió Frank bruscamente —. ¿Es usted un lord?** **Bien, no es que sus modales me parezcan muy refinados, milord. Vuélvase y** **dé la cara como un hombre. ¿Por qué no lo hace?**

—Porqué es un Slytherin —dijo James, ganándose malas miradas de los Slytherin de la sala.

 **—Pero es que yo no soy un hombre, muggle —dijo la fría voz, apenas** **audible por encima del crepitar de las llamas—. Soy mucho, mucho más que un** **hombre.**

—Menudos aires de grandeza que tiene —dijo Hermione.

 **Sin embargo... ¿por qué no? Daré la cara... Colagusano, ven a girar** **mi butaca.**

 **El vasallo profirió un quejido.**

 **—Ya me has oído, Colagusano.**

 **Lentamente, con el rostro crispado como si prefiriera hacer cualquier cosa** **antes que aproximarse a su señor y a la alfombra en que descansaba la** **serpiente, el hombrecillo dio unos pasos hacia delante y comenzó a girar la** **butaca. La serpiente levantó su fea cabeza triangular y profirió un silbido** **cuando las patas del asiento se engancharon en la alfombra.**

 **Y entonces Frank tuvo la parte delantera de la butaca ante sí y vio lo que** **había sentado en ella. El cayado se le resbaló al suelo con estrépito. Abrió la** **boca y profirió un grito. Gritó tan alto que no oyó lo que decía la cosa que había** **en el sillón mientras levantaba una varita. Vio un resplandor de luz verde y oyó** **un chasquido antes de desplomarse. Cuando llegó al suelo, Frank Bryce ya** **había muerto.**

La sala se quedó en silencio unos segundos, asimilando lo que acababan de leer. Ese hombre, Frank Bryce, había muerto sin ningún motivo. Simplemente porque estaba ahí, en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

 **A trescientos kilómetros de distancia, un muchacho llamado Harry Potter** **se despertó sobresaltado.**

—Fin del capítulo —anunció Remus.

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Bienvenidos al segundo capítulo, y primero del libro. La verdad es que escribir este capítulo ha sido un pelín raro. Más que nada porque ya tenía más de la mitad escrito desde hacía una semana, pero hasta hoy no me he dignado en terminarlo.**

 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki.**


	3. La cicatriz

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **Nai (este comentario me lo puso en el capítulo 15 de _Conociendo el futuro 2_ ): Recuerda que dijeron que Slytherin se fue de la escuela tras pelearse con Gryffindor, así que yo no lo considero un director de Hogwarts.**

 **Nai (este comentario me lo puso en el capítulo 6 de _Conociendo el futuro 3_ ): En el sexto libro Molly quería que Bill y Tonks se casaran por el hecho de que Fleur era la prometida de Bill y Molly no la tragaba. Además Remus es un tipo que no quiere estar con nadie debido a su condición de hombre lobo, ya que no quiere fastidiarle la vida a esa persona. Y recuerda que Charlie y Tonks son amigos desde la escuela, ya que fueron juntos a Hogwarts, así que no encuentro nada de raro que dos conocidos, y además amigos, se relacionen entre si.**

 **Naileth: En principio tenía pensado en traer a Fleur y a Viktor en este mismo libro, pero tampoco sé cuando exactamente. Estaría bien que apareciesen como has dicho, a medida de que Dumbledore les vaya nombrando en el cáliz de fuego, o en el capítulo donde llegan sus colegios a Hogwarts.**

* * *

Una vez Remus hubo terminado el capítulo, Arthur cogió el libro.

 **—La cicatriz** —leyó el patriarca Weasley.

 **Harry se** **hallaba acostado boca arriba, jadeando como si hubiera estado** **corriendo. Acababa de despertarse de un sueño muy vívido**

—Y tan vívido. Cómo que ha pasado en la realidad —señaló Tonks.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Charlie.

—Porqué sería muy raro que soñase con tantas cosas de las cuales él desconoce —respondió Tonks.

—En realidad mi sueño, si no recuerdo mal, empezaba desde el momento en que ese hombre, Frank Bryce, se despertaba por la noche —respondió Harry.

—Entonces, la parte del principio del capítulo... ¿de dónde salió? —preguntó Hermione.

—Ni idea...

La sala miró a Alan, esperando que él respondiese.

—A mí ni me miréis... No sé de dónde salió esa parte.

 **y tenía las manos** **sobre la cara. La antigua cicatriz con forma de rayo le ardía bajo los dedos** **como si alguien le hubiera aplicado un hierro al rojo vivo.**

Harry se llevó una mano a la cicatriz, como si esta le estuviese escociendo.

 **Se incorporó en la cama con una mano aún en la cicatriz de la frente y la** **otra buscando en la oscuridad las gafas, que estaban sobre la mesita de** **noche. Al ponérselas, el dormitorio se convirtió en un lugar un poco más nítido,** **iluminado por una leve y brumosa luz anaranjada que se filtraba por las** **cortinas de la ventana desde la farola de la calle.**

 **Volvió a tocarse la cicatriz. Aún le dolía.**

Harry desvió los ojos al sentir la mirada preocupada de sus padres.

 **Encendió la lámpara que tenía a** **su lado y se levantó de la cama; cruzó el dormitorio, abrió el armario ropero y** **se miró en el espejo que había en el lado interno de la puerta. Un delgado** **muchacho de catorce años**

—¡Un momento! —exclamó Sirius—. ¿Cómo que catorce años?

—Pero eso quiere decir que... —dijo James, mirando a su hijo.

—Oh, sí —asintió Harry—. Ese sueño lo tuve hace unos días, así que mi cumpleaños ya paso.

Sin quererlo, sonrió un poco. No le gustaba mucho el hecho de que le felicitasen su cumpleaños cuando ni siquiera era el día. Por suerte en este libro su cumpleaños ya había pasado antes de que lo leyesen, y ya no podrían felicitarlo.

—¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

O eso creía.

—¿Es que nunca os cansaréis de eso? —preguntó exasperado, mientras se frotaba la sien con las manos.

—Esto... ¡NO!

 **le devolvió la mirada con una expresión de** **desconcierto**

—La que tiene siempre —dijo Ron.

Hermione asintió.

Harry los miró mal.

 **en los brillantes ojos verdes, que relucían bajo el enmarañado** **pelo negro.**

Ginny sonrió imperceptiblemente ante la descripción de Harry. Su mente le hizo recordar el beso que se habían dado haría un par de días y la pelirroja se sonrojo.

 **Examinó más de cerca la cicatriz en forma de rayo del reflejo.** **Parecía normal, pero seguía escociéndole.**

 **Harry intentó recordar lo que soñaba antes de despertarse. Había sido tan** **real... Aparecían dos personas a las que conocía, y otra a la que no. Se** **concentró todo lo que pudo, frunciendo el entrecejo, tratando de recordar...**

 **Vislumbró la oscura imagen de una estancia en penumbra. Había una** **serpiente sobre una alfombra... un hombre pequeño llamado Peter y apodado** **Colagusano... y una voz fría y aguda... la voz de lord Voldemort. Sólo con** **pensarlo, Harry sintió como si un cubito de hielo se le hubiera deslizado por la** **garganta hasta el estómago.**

Harry asintió y el resto se mostró preocupados. La voz de Voldemort ya les parecía mala con solo leerla. No querían ni imaginar cómo sería oír la voz del Señor Tenebroso.

 **Apretó los ojos con fuerza e intentó recordar qué aspecto tenía lord** **Voldemort, pero no pudo,**

—¿Ahora puedes? —preguntó Fred con curiosidad.

—¡Fred! —regañó Molly a su hijo.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

 **porque en el momento en que la butaca giró y él,** **Harry, lo vio sentado en ella, el espasmo de horror lo había despertado...**

—Joder... —bufó Will—. Voldemort es tan feo que te despertaste del susto.

 **¿o** **había sido el dolor de la cicatriz?**

—También podría ser de eso —admitió Will.

—Aunque prefiero la primera suposición —dijo Emily—. De las dos es la menos macabra.

—Sigue siendo macabra —señaló Regulus.

—Por eso he dicho que la que menos parecía.

 **¿Y quién era aquel anciano? Porque ya tenía claro que en el sueño** **aparecía un hombre viejo: Harry lo había visto caer al suelo.**

Varios hicieron una mueca, recordando que ese hombre, a esas horas, ya estaría muerto.

Alan se removió incómodo. Sabía que Albus y el resto habían tratado de mandar los libros lo más lejos posible, para intentar salvar al máximo número de personas. Pero el hechizo, aún contando con la ayuda de Ávalon, solo había podido llegar hasta allí.

 **Las imágenes le** **llegaban de manera confusa. Se volvió a cubrir la cara con las manos e intentó** **representarse la estancia en penumbra, pero era tan difícil como tratar de que** **el agua recogida en el cuenco de las manos no se escurriera entre los dedos.**

—Menuda comparación, amigo —dijo Ron.

 **Voldemort y Colagusano habían hablado sobre alguien a quien habían matado,** **aunque no podía recordar su nombre... y habían estado planeando un nuevo** **asesinato: el suyo.**

—Dinos algo que no sepamos —bufó Holly.

 **Harry apartó las manos de la cara, abrió los ojos y observó a su alrededor** **tratando de descubrir algo inusitado en su dormitorio. En realidad, había una cantidad extraordinaria de cosas inusitadas en él: a los pies de la cama había** **un baúl grande de madera, abierto, y dentro de él un caldero, una escoba, una** **túnica negra y diversos libros de embrujos;**

—Pero si eso no es raro —dijo Ron, confuso.

—Para los muggles si que lo sería, Ron —dijo Hermione.

—Ya. Pero Harry lleva los tres últimos años viviendo en el mundo mágico. Ya tendría que estar acostumbrado a todo eso —señaló Ron.

—Aún así hay cosas que no dejan de sorprenderme —confesó Harry.

 **los rollos de pergamino cubrían la** **parte de la mesa que dejaba libre la jaula grande y vacía en la que** **normalmente descansaba _Hedwig_ , su lechuza blanca; en el suelo, junto a la ****cama, había un libro abierto. Lo había estado leyendo por la noche antes de** **dormirse.**

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron los gemelos Weasley, dramáticamente.

Percy les dio una colleja a ambos.

 **Todas las fotos del libro se movían. Hombres vestidos con túnicas de** **color naranja brillante y montados en escobas voladoras entraban y salían de la** **foto a toda velocidad, arrojándose unos a otros una pelota roja.**

Ron sonrió, dándose cuenta de que libro era.

 **Harry fue hasta el libro, lo cogió y observó cómo uno de los magos** **marcaba un tanto espectacular colando la pelota por un aro colocado a quince** **metros de altura. Luego cerró el libro de golpe. Ni siquiera el quidditch (en** **opinión de Harry, el mejor deporte del mundo)**

—Lo es —dijeron los amantes de dicho deporte.

—Mejor que no digáis eso en Estados Unidos o los amantes del quodpot os molerán a golpes —dijo Will.

—¿Qué es el quodpot? —preguntó Ron extrañado.

—Un deporte muy popular en Estados Unidos —respondió Charlie—. Algunos de la reserva son de allí y jugamos de vez en cuando. No esta mal, pero no se compara al quidditch.

—Bueno, según lo que leí en _Amantes de los deportes mágicos..._

—Un tostón de libro.

—El quidditch es mucho más popular en Europa que en Estados Unidos, y en Estados Unidos es más popular el quodpot —explicó Emily mientras pateaba la espinilla de Will por interrumpirla—. Algo así como pasa en los deportes muggles. En Europa son más populares deportes como el fútbol o el cricket, mientras que en Estados Unidos triunfa el baloncesto o el béisbol.

—¿Cricket? —repitió Harry confuso—. Qué cojones va ser popular en cricket.*

—¿Qué es el "fur..."?

—Señor Weasley, siga por favor —pidió Hermione tapando la boca de Ron.

 **podía distraerlo en aquel** **momento. Dejó _Volando con los Cannons_ en su mesita de noche, se fue al otro ****extremo del dormitorio y retiró las cortinas de la ventana para observar la calle.**

 **El aspecto de Privet Drive era exactamente el de una respetable calle de** **las afueras en la madrugada de un sábado. Todas las ventanas tenían las** **cortinas corridas. Por lo que Harry distinguía en la oscuridad, no había un alma** **en la calle, ni siquiera un gato.**

—Sería muy raro que hubiese alguien dando vueltas por ahí de madrugada —señaló Hermione.

 **Y aun así...**

 **Nervioso, Harry regresó a la cama, se sentó en ella y** **volvió a llevarse un dedo a la cicatriz. No era el dolor lo que le incomodaba:** **estaba acostumbrado al dolor y a las heridas.**

—Preferiría que no te acostumbrarás a eso —musitó Lily.

 **En una ocasión había perdido** **todos los huesos del brazo derecho, y durante la noche le habían vuelto a** **crecer, muy dolorosamente.**

Harry hizo una mueca, recordando aquello.

Otros recordaron al culpable de eso, gruñendo por lo bajo.

 **No mucho después, un colmillo de treinta** **centímetros de largo se había clavado en aquel mismo brazo.**

—Aún no puedo creer que te enfrentarás a un basilisco y salieses vivo —dijo Cedric.

 **Y durante el** **último curso, sin ir más lejos, se había caído desde una escoba voladora a** **quince metros de altura.**

—Me gusta como vas bajando la altura —señaló Jake—. Si no recuerdo mal en el anterior libro eran veinte metros.

—Y creo que en realidad fueron más —susurró Fred a su gemelo.

Este le dio un puntapié por lo bajo.

—Mejor calla, antes de que te escuche la señora Potter... o mamá.

 **Estaba habituado a sufrir extraños accidentes y** **heridas: eran inevitables cuando uno iba al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y** **Hechicería,**

—Ese tipo de accidentes no lo sufre nadie ni aunque tenga la peor suerte del mundo —dijo McGonagall.

—Ya. Pero profesora, recuerde que la mala suerte de Harry esta a un nivel superior a la mala suerte de la gente normal —señaló Ron.

—Razón no le falta, señor Weasley.

 **y él tenía una habilidad especial para atraer todo tipo de** **problemas.**

—Suerte Potter —dijeron varios.

 **No, lo que a Harry le incomodaba era que la última vez que le había dolido** **la cicatriz había sido porque Voldemort estaba cerca. Pero Voldemort no podía** **andar por allí en esos momentos... La misma idea de que lord Voldemort me rodeara por Privet Drive era absurda, imposible.**

—¡ALERTA PERMANENTE, POTTER! —rugió Alastor Moody.

—Creo que este tipo solamente habla para gritar eso —murmuró Will, frotándose los oídos.

 **Harry escuchó atentamente en el silencio. ¿Esperaba sorprender el crujido** **de algún peldaño de la escalera, o el susurro de una capa? Se sobresaltó al oír** **un tremendo ronquido de su primo Dudley, en el dormitorio de al lado.**

—Me pilló completamente por sorpresa —confesó Harry—. Y eso que estoy acostumbrado.

 **Harry se reprendió mentalmente. Se estaba comportando como un** **estúpido:**

—Cómo siempre.

—Me encanta que mis mejores amigos sean los que más me insulten —dijo Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza.

 **en la casa no había nadie aparte de él y de tío Vernon, tía Petunia y** **Dudley, y era evidente que ellos dormían tranquilos y que ningún problema ni** **dolor había perturbado su sueño.**

—Eso muy pronto se les pasará —gruñó Lily, recordando todo lo que su hermana y su familia le habían hecho a su hijo.

 **Cuando más le gustaban los Dursley a Harry era cuando estaban** **dormidos; despiertos nunca constituían para él una ayuda. Tío Vernon, tía** **Petunia y Dudley eran los únicos parientes vivos que tenía. Eran muggles (no** **magos) que odiaban y despreciaban la magia en cualquiera de sus formas**

—Y eso es quedarse corto —murmuró el joven Potter.

 **, lo** **que suponía que Harry era tan bienvenido en aquella casa como una plaga de** **termitas.**

—Cada año haces comparaciones más raras —dijo Daphne.

—Que si una plaga de termitas, que si un perro que se había revolcado en el lodo —enumeró Astoria.

 **Habían explicado sus largas ausencias durante el curso en Hogwarts** **los últimos tres años diciendo a todo el mundo que estaba internado en el** **Centro de Seguridad San Bruto para Delincuentes Juveniles Incurables.**

Los padres del chico fruncieron el ceño ante eso.

 **Los** **Dursley estaban al corriente de que, como mago menor de edad, a Harry no le** **permitían hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, pero aun así le echaban la culpa de** **todo cuanto iba mal en la casa.**

—Y seguro que la culpa no es de ellos por esa "maravillosa" y "noble" vida que llevan —gruñó Lily, haciendo que James se alejase un poco de ella.

 **Harry no había podido confiar nunca en ellos, ni** **contarles nada sobre su vida en el mundo de los magos. La sola idea de** **explicarles que le dolía la cicatriz y que le preocupaba que Voldemort pudiera** **estar cerca, le resultaba graciosa.**

—Ya me lo imagino —dijo Fred, aclarándose la garganta—. "Tío Vernon, tía Petunia. Anoche me dolía la cicatriz" —dijo, imitando muy bien la voz de Harry.

—"Pégale con tu bastón, Dudley. A ver si se le quita la tontería" —replicó George, poniendo una voz muy grave e inflando los mofletes para representar a Vernon Dursley.

 **Y sin embargo había sido Voldemort, principalmente, el responsable de** **que Harry viviera con los Dursley. De no ser por él, Harry no tendría la cicatriz** **en la frente. De no ser por él, Harry todavía tendría padres...**

—Y no te olvides de cierta rata —añadió Sirius.

 **Tenía apenas un año la noche en que Voldemort (el mago tenebroso más** **poderoso del último siglo, un brujo que había ido adquiriendo poder durante** **once años) llegó a su casa y mató a sus padres. Voldemort dirigió su varita** **hacia Harry, lanzó la maldición con la que había eliminado a tantos magos y** **brujas adultos en su ascensión al poder e, increíblemente, ésta no hizo efecto:** **en lugar de matar al bebé, la maldición había rebotado contra Voldemort. Harry** **había sobrevivido sin otra lesión que una herida con forma de rayo en la frente,** **en tanto que Voldemort quedaba reducido a algo que apenas estaba vivo.** **Desprovisto de su poder y casi moribundo, Voldemort había huido; el terror que** **había atenazado a la comunidad mágica durante tanto tiempo se disipó, sus** **seguidores huyeron en desbandada y Harry se hizo famoso.**

—Porque demonios nos siguen contando esa historia si nos la sabemos de memoria —dijo Regulus.

Alan se encogió de hombros.

—La gente que hizo esos libros debía de ser muy tonta y a lo mejor se olvidaban de las cosas.

 **Fue bastante impactante para él enterarse, el día de su undécimo** **cumpleaños, de que era un mago.**

—Y la manera de Hagrid de decirlo no fue la mejor —recordó Remus.

 **Y aún había resultado más desconcertante** **descubrir que en el mundo de los magos todos conocían su nombre. Al llegar a** **Hogwarts, las cabezas se volvían y los cuchicheos lo seguían por dondequiera** **que iba.**

Harry se frotó la cabeza, incómodo de toda esa atención.

 **Pero ya se había acostumbrado: al final de aquel verano comenzaría** **el cuarto curso. Y contaba los días que le faltaban para regresar al castillo.**

 **Pero todavía quedaban dos semanas para eso. Abatido, volvió a repasar** **con la vista los objetos del dormitorio, y sus ojos se detuvieron en las tarjetas** **de felicitación que sus dos mejores amigos le habían enviado a finales de julio,** **por su cumpleaños. ¿Qué le contestarían ellos si les escribía y les explicaba lo** **del dolor de la cicatriz?**

 **De inmediato, la voz asustada y estridente de Hermione Granger**

—¿Cómo que estridente? —chilló Hermione, fulminando a Harry con la mirada.

—Esto... yo, Hermione... —trató de balbucear Harry, ante la risa del resto.

 **le vino a** **la cabeza:**

 _ **¿Que te duele la cicatriz? Harry, eso es tremendamente grave... ¡Escribe al**_ _ **profesor Dumbledore! Mientras tanto yo iré a consultar el libro**_ **Enfermedades y** **dolencias mágicas frecuentes** _ **... Quizá encuentre algo sobre cicatrices producidas por maldiciones...**_

Hermione se sonrojo, porque seguramente eso es lo que le diría a su amigo.

 **Sí, ése sería el consejo de Hermione: acudir sin demora al director de** **Hogwarts, y entretanto consultar un libro. Harry observó a través de la ventana** **el oscuro cielo entre negro y azul. Dudaba mucho que un libro pudiera ayudarlo** **en aquel momento. Por lo que sabía, era la única persona viva que había** **sobrevivido a una maldición como la de Voldemort, así que era muy improbable** **que encontrara sus síntomas en _Enfermedades y dolencias mágicas_** ** _frecuentes_.**

—La gracia es que si hay un libro que se llama así —dijo Holly.

—Lo sé. Por eso pensé en él —replicó su hermano.

—Oh...

 **En cuanto a lo de informar al director, Harry no tenía la más remota** **idea de adónde iba Dumbledore en sus vacaciones de verano.**

—La mayor parte de tiempo suelo estar en el castillo —respondió Dumbledore.

 **Por un instante** **le divirtió imaginárselo, con su larga barba plateada, túnica talar de mago y** **sombrero puntiagudo, tumbándose al sol en una playa en algún lugar del** **mundo y dándose loción protectora en su curvada nariz.**

La sala rió al imaginarse esa escena. Los ojos azules de Dumbledore brillaron con diversión.

—Jamás se me había ocurrido. Pero puedo empezar ha hacerlo de ahora en adelante.

 **Pero, dondequiera que** **estuviera Dumbledore, Harry estaba seguro de que _Hedwig_ lo encontraría: la ****lechuza de Harry nunca había dejado de entregar una carta a su destinatario,** **aunque careciera de dirección.**

—En realidad todas las lechuzas pueden hacer eso, gracias a un hechizo rastreador que llevan incorporado —dijo Sally—. Pero es más eficiente poner la dirección en el sobre, para que llegue a un sitio en particular. Al fin y al cabo sería muy raro si una lechuza te entregase una carta mientras estás paseando en el Londres muggle, por ejemplo.

 **Pero ¿qué pondría en ella?**

 _ **Querido profesor Dumbledore: Siento molestarlo, pero la cicatriz me ha**_ _ **dolido esta mañana. Atentamente, Harry Potter.**_

—Eso mismo estaría bien —asintió el director—. Además, no me molesta que me escriban los estudiantes... sobre todo si son casos tan importantes como este.

 **Incluso en su mente, las palabras sonaban tontas.**

 **Así que intentó imaginarse la reacción de su otro mejor amigo, Ron** **Weasley, y al instante el pecoso rostro de Ron, con su larga nariz, flotaba ante** **él con una expresión de desconcierto:**

 _ **¿Que te duele la cicatriz? Pero... pero no puede ser que Quien -tú-sabes**_ _ **esté ahí cerca, ¿verdad? Quiero decir... que te habrías dado cuenta, ¿no?**_ _ **Intentaría liquidarte, ¿no es cierto? No sé, Harry, a lo mejor las cicatrices**_ _ **producidas por maldiciones duelen siempre un poco... Le preguntaré a mi**_ _ **padre...**_

Ahora fue el turno de Ron de sonrojarse.

 **El señor Weasley era un mago plenamente cualificado que trabajaba en el** **Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles del Ministerio** **de Magia, pero no tenía experiencia en materia de maldiciones,**

—No. Tengo algún que otro conocimiento sobre maldiciones gracias a mi trabajo, pero no a tanto nivel —dijo Arthur—. Quién si te podría ayudar es Bill.

Bill negó con la cabeza.

—Puedo aportar alguna que otra idea. Pero como bien ha dicho antes Harry, él es la única persona en el mundo que ha sobrevivido a la maldición asesina, así que apenas hay aportes sobre eso.

 **que Harry supiera. En cualquier caso, no le hacía gracia la idea de que toda la familia** **Weasley se enterara de que él, Harry, se había preocupado mucho a causa de** **un dolor que seguramente duraría muy poco. La señora Weasley alborotaría** **aún más que Hermione; y Fred y George, los gemelos de dieciséis años** **hermanos de Ron, podrían pensar que Harry estaba perdiendo el valor.**

Charlie rió un poco.

—Apenas os conoce de unos pocos años y ya os conoce a la perfección.

 **Los** **Weasley eran su familia favorita: esperaba que pudieran invitarlo a quedarse** **algún tiempo con ellos (Ron le había mencionado algo sobre los Mundiales de** **quidditch), y no quería que esa visita estuviera salpicada de indagaciones** **sobre su cicatriz.**

 **Harry se frotó la frente con los nudillos. Lo que realmente quería**

Sirius levantó una mano.

 **(y casi le** **avergonzaba admitirlo ante sí mismo) era alguien como... alguien como un** **padre:**

—¡Yo! —exclamó Sirius, dando saltitos en su sitio.

 **un mago adulto al que pudiera pedir consejo sin sentirse estúpido,** **alguien que lo cuidara, que hubiera tenido experiencia con la magia oscura...**

En ese momento, Sirius se convirtió en un perro y empezó a saltar de un lado a otro delante de Harry mientras ladraba.

 **Y entonces encontró la solución. Era tan simple y tan obvia, que no podía** **creer que hubiera tardado tanto en dar con ella: Sirius.**

—Por fin se acuerda de mí —dijo Sirius, volviendo a ser humano.

Sally le dio un golpe en la nuca.

 **Harry saltó de un brinco de la cama, fue rápidamente al otro extremo del** **dormitorio y se sentó a la mesa. Sacó un trozo de pergamino, cargó de tinta la** **pluma de águila, escribió «Querido Sirius», y luego se detuvo, pensando cuál** **sería la mejor forma de expresar su problema**

—Díselo directamente. Es tan idiota, que si vas con rodeos jamás se dará cuenta —dijo Sally.

 **y sin dejar de extrañarse de que** **no se hubiera acordado antes de Sirius.**

—¡Eso! ¿Por qué no has pensado antes en mí! —protestó Sirius.

—¿Será por que apenas te conoce? —le preguntó Lily con burla.

 **Pero bien mirado no era nada** **sorprendente: al fin y al cabo, hacía menos de un año que había averiguado** **que Sirius era su padrino.**

 **Había un motivo muy simple para explicar la total ausencia de Sirius en la** **vida de Harry: había estado en Azkaban,**

El brillo en los ojos de Sirius se apagó al recordar ese lugar.

 **la horrenda prisión del mundo mágico** **vigilada por unas criaturas llamadas dementores, unos monstruos ciegos que** **absorbían el alma y que habían ido hasta Hogwarts en persecución de Sirius** **cuando éste escapó. Pero Sirius era inocente, ya que los asesinatos por los** **que lo habían condenado eran en realidad obra de Colagusano, el secuaz de** **Voldemort a quien casi todo el mundo creía muerto. Harry, Ron y Hermione, sin** **embargo, sabían que la verdad era otra: el curso anterior habían tenido a** **Colagusano frente a frente, aunque luego sólo el profesor Dumbledore les** **había creído.**

 **Durante una hora de gloriosa felicidad, Harry había creído que podría** **abandonar a los Dursley, porque Sirius le había ofrecido un hogar una vez que** **su nombre estuviera rehabilitado. Pero aquella oportunidad se había esfumado** **muy pronto: Colagusano se había escapado antes de que hubieran podido** **llevarlo al Ministerio de Magia, y Sirius había tenido que huir volando para** **salvar la vida. Harry lo había ayudado a hacerlo sobre el lomo de un hipogrifo** **llamado _Buckbeak_ , y desde entonces Sirius permanecía oculto. Harry se había ****pasado el verano pensando en la casa que habría tenido si Colagusano no se** **hubiera escapado. Había resultado especialmente duro volver con los Dursley** **sabiendo que había estado a punto de librarse de ellos para siempre.**

Harry asintió.

 **No obstante, y aunque no pudiera estar con Sirius, éste había sido de** **cierta ayuda para Harry.**

Sirius levantó una ceja, mirando curioso a su ahijado.

 **Gracias a Sirius, ahora podía tener todas sus cosas** **con él en el dormitorio. Antes, los Dursley no lo habían consentido: su deseo de** **hacerle la vida a Harry tan penosa como fuera posible, unido al miedo que les** **inspiraba su poder, habían hecho que todos los veranos precedentes** **guardaran bajo llave el baúl escolar de Harry en la alacena que había debajo** **de la escalera. Pero su actitud había cambiado al averiguar que su sobrino** **tenía como padrino a un asesino peligroso (oportunamente, Harry había** **olvidado decirles que Sirius era inocente).**

Sirius rió entre dientes.

—Suerte que cometiste ese pequeño error —dijo Sirius.

 **Desde que había vuelto a Privet Drive, Harry había recibido dos cartas de** **Sirius. No se las había entregado una lechuza, como era habitual en el correo** **entre magos, sino unos pájaros tropicales grandes y de brillantes colores.**

Al instante Sirius recibió golpes, no sólo de su novia, sino también de sus amigos y un par de Tonks.

—¡Au! ¿Y eso por qué? —se quejó.

—Por idiota —respondió Sally—. Eres un preso fugado, ¿recuerdas? Deja de llamar la atención de esa forma tan absurda.

 **A** ** _Hedwig_ no le habían hecho gracia aquellos llamativos intrusos y se había ****resistido a dejarlos beber de su bebedero antes de volver a emprender el vuelo.**

 **A Harry, en cambio, le habían gustado: le habían hecho imaginarse palmeras y** **arena blanca,**

—Bueno, un lugar soleado es muy malo para criaturas como los dementores —asintió Remus.

 **y esperaba que dondequiera que se encontrara Sirius (él nunca** **decía dónde, por si interceptaban la carta)**

Moody gruñó, satisfecho por la idea.

 **se lo estuviera pasando bien. Harry** **dudaba que los dementores sobrevivieran durante mucho tiempo en un lugar** **muy soleado. Quizá por eso Sirius había ido hacia el sur. Las cartas de su** **padrino (ocultas bajo la utilísima tabla suelta que había debajo de la cama de** **Harry) mostraban un tono alegre, y en ambas le insistía en que lo llamara si lo** **necesitaba. Pues bien, en aquel momento lo necesitaba...**

 **La lámpara de Harry pareció oscurecerse a medida que la fría luz gris que** **precede al amanecer se introducía en el dormitorio.**

—¿A qué hora te despertaste? —preguntó Lily a su hijo.

—Me desperté a las cinco y algo me parece.

 **Finalmente, cuando los** **primeros rayos de sol daban un tono dorado a las paredes y empezaba a oírse** **ruido en la habitación de tío Vernon y tía Petunia, Harry despejó la mesa de** **trozos estrujados de pergamino y releyó la carta ya acabada:**

 _ **Querido Sirius:**_

 _ **Gracias por tu última carta. Vaya pájaro más grande: casi no podía** **entrar por la ventana.**_

 _ **Aquí todo sigue como siempre. La dieta de Dudley no va** **demasiado bien.**_

—¿Dieta? —dijeron varios estupefactos. Y era normal: la palabra dieta y Dudley no podía ir en una misma frase a menos que fuese una negación.

 _ **Mi tía lo descubrió ayer escondiendo en su habitación** **unas rosquillas que había traído de la calle. Le dijeron que tendrían** **que rebajarle la paga si seguía haciéndolo, y él se puso como loco y** **tiró la videoconsola por la ventana.**_

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, sin ser capaz de creer que alguien sería tan idiota.

 _ **Es una especie de ordenador en el** **que se puede jugar.**_

—Eso esta muy bien pero... ¿qué es un ordenador? —preguntó Sirius con una mirada en blanco.

—Oh, es... Hermione —suplicó Harry a su amiga.

—Un ordenador es una máquina electrónica que recibe y procesa datos para convertirlos en información conveniente y útil que posteriormente se envían a las unidades de salida —explicó Hermione.**

 _ **Fue algo bastante tonto, realmente, porque ahora** **ni siquiera puede evadirse con su Mega-Mutilation, tercera generación.**_ _ **Yo estoy bien, sobre todo gracias a que tienen muchísimo miedo** **de que aparezcas de pronto y los conviertas en murciélagos.**_

—Creo que deberían de revisar el significado de asesino —dijo Emily.

 _ **Sin embargo, esta mañana me ha pasado algo raro. La cicatriz me** **ha vuelto a doler. La última vez que ocurrió fue porque Voldemort** **estaba en Hogwarts. Pero supongo que es imposible que él ronde** **ahora por aquí, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes si es normal que las cicatrices** **producidas por maldiciones duelan años después?**_

—Algunas es posible que duelan pasado los años —admitió Reg—. Pero la tuya es un caso especial, así que no estoy seguro de que se deba seguir los mismos procedimientos contigo.

 _ **Enviaré esta carta en cuanto regrese**_ **Hedwig** _ **. Ahora está por ahí,** **cazando. Recuerdos a**_ **Buckbeak** _ **de mi parte.**_

 _ **Harry**_

 **«Sí —pensó Harry —, no está mal así.» No había por qué explicar lo del** **sueño, pues no quería dar la impresión de que estaba muy preocupado. Plegó** **el pergamino y lo dejó a un lado de la mesa, preparado para cuando volviera** ** _Hedwig_. Luego se puso de pie, se desperezó y abrió de nuevo el armario. Sin ****mirar al espejo, empezó a vestirse para bajar a desayunar.**

—Fin del capítulo —anunció Arthur.

* * *

 ***: Perdón si esto ha molestado a algún amante del cricket. Pero hace tiempo leí en la wiki de Harry Potter (en la de español), sobre el quodpot y en uno de los párrafos, cuando se comparaba al quidditch y al quodpot con deportes muggles (uno de ellos el cricket), alguien había escrito al final "que cojones va a ser el cricket popular en Europa", y me hizo mucha gracia.**

 **Eso ya no esta, pero menuda risa me dio ese día. Hasta la saqué una foto a esa parte XD.**

 ****: Wikipedia rules**

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Y este ha sido el capítulo número tres de la cuarta parte. No voy a comentar mucho por aquí ya que ando un par de días algo enfermo, así que es posible que no vaya tan rápido como me gustaría.**

 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki**


	4. La invitación

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Después de que el señor Weasley terminase de leer, hicieron una pausa para comer. No tardaron mucho en terminar, ya que la gran mayoría quería seguir con la lectura. Al fin y al cabo, ese era el primer libro que contaba acontecimientos que aún no habían ocurrido, y todos estaban ansiosos por descubrirlo.

—Muy bien —dijo Molly, una vez todos se hubiesen acomodado en sus sitios—. Supongo que me toca leer a mí... _**La invitación...**_ Oh —las mejillas de la mujer se sonrojaron, recordando lo que Hermione le había contado sobre los sellos y el correo muggle.

 **Los tres Dursley ya se encontraban sentados a la mesa cuando Harry llegó a la** **cocina.**

—Ya ni te avisan para desayunar —gruñó Lily.

—Ya estoy acostumbrado, la verdad —dijo Harry.

 **Ninguno de ellos levantó la vista cuando él entró y se sentó. El rostro** **de tío Vernon, grande y colorado, estaba oculto detrás de un periódico** **sensacionalista, y tía Petunia cortaba en cuatro trozos un pomelo, con los** **labios fruncidos contra sus dientes de conejo.**

 **Dudley parecía furioso, y daba la sensación de que ocupaba más espacio** **del habitual, que ya es decir, porque él siempre abarcaba un lado entero de la** **mesa cuadrada. Cuando tía Petunia le puso en el plato uno de los trozos de** **pomelo sin azúcar con un temeroso «Aquí tienes, Dudley, cariñín», él la miró** **ceñudo.**

—Espera, espera... ¡¿el cerdo mimado esta a dieta?! —exclamó James con asombro. Alan carraspeó—. Quiero decir... ¿tu primo está a dieta?

—Oh, sí —asintió Harry—. La enfermera de su escuela lo puso a dieta al terminar el pasado curso.

 **Su vida se había vuelto bastante más desagradable desde que había** **llegado con el informe escolar de fin de curso.**

 **Como de costumbre, tío Vernon y tía Petunia habían lo grado encontrar** **disculpas para las malas notas de su hijo: tía Petunia insistía siempre en que** **Dudley era un muchacho de gran talento incomprendido por sus profesores, en** **tanto que tío Vernon aseguraba que no quería «tener por hijo a uno de esos** **mariquitas empollones».**

—Claro, "abuelo" —dijo Alan—. Total, ¿para qué sirve estudiar? ¿Para tener un buen trabajo en el futuro? ¿Para no ser un inculto? Es mucho mejor quedarse sentado en un sofá gritando tonterías a las personas de la televisión. —Alan se frotó las sienes—. Adivinad que hacía después de jubilarse.

 **Tampoco dieron mucha importancia a las acusaciones** **de que su hijo tenía un comportamiento violento. («¡Es un niño un poco inquieto, pero no le haría daño a una mosca!», dijo tía Petunia con lágrimas en los** **ojos.)**

Harry soltó un resoplido, tratando de aguantar la risa. La primera vez que había oído eso, a través del suelo de su habitación, creía que se ahogaba del ataque de risa que le entro.

 **Pero al final del informe había unos bien medidos comentarios de la** **enfermera del colegio que ni siquiera tío Vernon y tía Petunia pudieron** **soslayar. Daba igual que tía Petunia lloriqueara diciendo que Dudley era de** **complexión recia, que su peso era en realidad el propio de un niñito saludable,**

—No, Petunia. Te pongas como te pongas, el peso de tu hijo no es nada saludable —dijo Lily.

 **y que estaba en edad de crecer y necesitaba comer bien:**

—Comer bien. No comer como si una sola persona fuese un ejército hambriento.

 **el caso era que los** **que suministraban los uniformes ya no tenían pantalones de su tamaño.**

—Desde luego tu primo ha engordado mucho, Harry —dijo Hermione con asombro.

 **La** **enfermera del colegio había visto lo que los ojos de tía Petunia (tan agudos** **cuando se trataba de descubrir marcas de dedos en las brillantes paredes de** **su casa o de espiar las idas y venidas de los vecinos) sencillamente se** **negaban a ver: que, muy lejos de necesitar un refuerzo nutritivo, Dudley había** **alcanzado ya el tamaño y peso de una ballena asesina joven.**

—Desde luego, esa mujer en vez de estar tan pendiente sobre que hacen sus vecinos, debería de estar un poco más pendiente de su propia familia —dijo Sally.

 **Y de esa manera, después de muchas rabietas y discusiones que hicieron** **temblar el suelo del dormitorio de Harry**

—Y no exagero —añadió Harry.

 **y de muchas lágrimas derramadas por** **tía Petunia, dio comienzo el nuevo régimen de comidas.**

—Han tenido que venir unos terceros ha hacer lo que tendrían que haber hecho ellos como padres desde el principio —dijo Arthur, con un poco de disgusto en su voz.

 **Habían pegado a la** **puerta del frigorífico la dieta enviada por la enfermera del colegio Smeltings, y** **el frigorífico mismo había sido vaciado de las cosas favoritas de Dudley** **(bebidas gaseosas, pasteles, tabletas de chocolate y hamburguesas) y llenado** **en su lugar con fruta y verdura y todo aquello que tío Vernon llamaba «comida** **de conejo».**

—Pues a lo mejor no tendríais que haberlo llenado de "comida de conejo" si hubieseis seguido una dieta equilibrada desde el principio, imbécil —gruñó Tonks.

 **Para que Dudley no lo llevara tan mal, tía Petunia había insistido** **en que toda la familia siguiera el régimen. En aquel momento le sirvió su trozo** **de pomelo a Harry, quien notó que era mucho más pequeño que el de Dudley.**

Lily se mordió el labio para no gritar. No era solo que su hermana obligase a Harry a hacer dieta (que en realidad estaba agradecida de que su hijo comiese sano) sino que además le servía raciones más pequeñas. justo cuando era él quién necesitaba ganar peso.

 **A juzgar por las apariencias, tía Petunia pensaba que la mejor manera de** **levantar la moral a Dudley era asegurarse de que, por lo menos, podía comer** **más que Harry.**

 **Pero tía Petunia no sabía lo que se ocultaba bajo la tabla suelta del piso de** **arriba. No tenía ni idea de que Harry no estaba siguiendo el régimen. En cuanto** **éste se había enterado de que tenía que pasar el verano alimentándose de** **tiras de zanahoria, había enviado a _Hedwig_ a casa de sus amigos pidiéndoles ****socorro, y ellos habían cumplido maravillosamente:**

—De verdad, me salvasteis la vida —dijo Harry.

—Sin problemas —sonrió Hermione mientras Ron asentía.

 **_Hedwig_ había vuelto de ****casa de Hermione con una caja grande llena de cosas sin azúcar para picar** **(los padres de Hermione eran dentistas);**

—No hay que descuidar tu higiene bucal, dice mi madre —dijo Hermione.

 **Hagrid, el guardabosque de Hogwarts, le había enviado una bolsa llena de bollos de frutos secos hechos por él** **(Harry ni siquiera los había tocado: ya había experimentado las dotes culinarias** **de Hagrid);**

—Bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta —dijo Charlie.

 **en cuanto a la señora Weasley, le había enviado a la lechuza de la** **familia, _Errol_ , con un enorme pastel de frutas y pastas variadas. El pobre _Errol_ , ****que era viejo y débil, tardó cinco días en recuperarse del viaje.**

—Anda que ya te vale mamá. Mira que mandar al pobre _Errol_ —dijo Bill.

—Bueno, ¿y qué querías que hiciese? —se defendió Molly con las mejillas sonrojadas—. En casa solamente tenemos tres lechuzas. Tu hermano necesita la suya para su trabajo, y en cuanto a la de Ron, es demasiado pequeña para llevar tanto peso. _Errol_ era la única opción viable.

 **Y luego, el día** **de su cumpleaños (que los Dursley habían pasado olímpicamente por alto)**

Algunos fruncieron el ceño, pero no dijeron nada. Ya sabían que los Dursley ignorarían el cumpleaños de Harry.

 **,** **había recibido cuatro tartas estupendas enviadas por Ron, Hermione, Hagrid y** **Sirius.**

—¿De dónde sacaste una tarta? —preguntó Sally.

—De una pastelería muggle —respondió Sirius—. Los muggles no me buscan tanto y con un par de hechizos...

—¿Y el dinero?

—Me transformaba en perro y hacía trucos en la calle para que la gente me dejase dinero en un tazón —respondió Sirius—. Aunque había una señora empeñada en darme galletas para perros... no estaban mal, la verdad.

 **Todavía le quedaban dos,**

—Y una es la de Hagrid, fijo —dijo Ron.

 **y por eso, impaciente por tomarse un** **desayuno de verdad cuando volviera a su habitación,**

—Dudo bastante que un trozo de tarta sea un desayuno de verdad —señaló Emily—. Pero teniendo en cuenta lo que estás pasando, tal vez si lo sea.

 **empezó a comerse el** **pomelo sin una queja.**

 **Tío Vernon dejó el periódico a un lado con un resoplido de disgusto y** **observó su trozo de pomelo.**

 **—¿Esto es el desayuno? —preguntó de mal humor a tía Petunia.**

—Si no te gusta no te lo comas —gruñó Lily—. Deberías seguir con tus grasas, a ver si con un poco de suerte explotas... No te lo tomes a mal, Alan —se apresuró a decir Lily.

—No importa, tía Lily. Ese hombre dejo de ser mi abuelo hace muchos años.

 **Ella le dirigió una severa mirada y luego asintió con la cabeza, mirando de** **forma harto significativa a Dudley, que había terminado ya su parte de pomelo** **y observaba el de Harry con una expresión muy amarga en sus pequeños ojos** **de cerdito.**

—Ni se te ocurra hacer lo que creo que vas ha hacer —gruñó James peligrosamente. Ya era bastante malo que su hijo estuviese obligado a esa dieta (aunque en realidad no la cumplía) como para encima que el cerdo mimado de turno le estuviese quitando la comida.

 **Tío Vernon lanzó un intenso suspiro que le alborotó el poblado bigote y** **cogió la cuchara.**

 **Llamaron al timbre de la puerta. Tío Vernon se levantó con mucho esfuerzo** **y fue al recibidor. Veloz como un rayo, mientras su madre preparaba el té,** **Dudley le robó a su padre lo que le quedaba de pomelo.**

—Sinceramente la dieta no va a servir de mucho si, aunque coma sano, se pasa al comer —dijo Percy.

—¿Y crees que eso le importa? —preguntó Ron.

—Cierto.

 **Harry oyó un murmullo en la entrada, a alguien riéndose y a tío Vernon** **respondiendo de manera cortante. Luego se cerró la puerta y oyó rasgar un** **papel en el recibidor.**

 **Tía Petunia posó la tetera en la mesa y miró a su alrededor preguntándose** **dónde se había metido tío Vernon.**

 **No tardó en averiguarlo: regresó un minuto** **después, lívido.**

 **—Tú —le gritó a Harry —. Ven a la sala, ahora mismo.**

—¿Y ahora qué? —gruñó James.

Harry, por su parte, ocultaba la cara para que no le viesen reírse. Ese momento había sido muy divertido para él.

 **Desconcertado, preguntándose qué demonios había hecho en aquella** **ocasión,**

Los Weasley desviaron un poco la mirada, sintiéndose mal por haberle causado problemas a Harry.

 **Harry se levantó, salió de la cocina detrás de tío Vernon y fue con él** **hasta la habitación contigua. Tío Vernon cerró la puerta con fuerza detrás de** **ellos.**

 **—Vaya —dijo, yendo hasta la chimenea y volviéndose hacia Harry como si** **estuviera a punto de pronunciar la sentencia de su arresto—. Vaya.**

—¿Vaya qué? —preguntó Will.

 **A Harry le hubiera encantado preguntar «¿Vaya qué?»,**

—Normal —dijo Jake.

—A lo mejor se ha vuelto idiota de repente y esa es la única palabra que puede pronunciar —respondió Regulus.

 **pero no juzgó** **prudente poner a prueba el humor de tío Vernon tan temprano, y menos** **teniendo en cuenta que éste se encontraba sometido a una fuerte tensión por** **la carencia de alimento. Así que decidió adoptar una expresión de cortés** **desconcierto.**

—Vamos, su cara de siempre —dijo Holly.

 **—Acaba de llegar esto —dijo tío Vernon, blandiendo ante Harry un trozo de** **papel de color púrpura—. Una carta. Sobre ti.**

Ahora los Weasley desviaron totalmente sus miradas, de manera que todos en esa sala supieron que habían sido ellos quienes habían mandado la carta. Aunque la pregunta era ¿por qué mandarla por correo muggle, cuando tenían lechuzas para hacerlo?

 **El desconcierto de Harry fue en aumento. ¿Quién le escribiría a tío Vernon** **sobre él? ¿Conocía a alguien que enviara cartas por correo?** **Tío Vernon miró furioso a Harry; luego bajó los ojos al papel y empezó a** **leer:**

 _ **Estimados señor y señora Dursley:**_

 _ **No nos conocemos personalmente, pero estoy segura de que** **Harry les habrá hablado mucho de mi hijo Ron.**_

—Espero que no —dijo el susodicho, temblando ligeramente.

—Si ni siquiera quieren saber sobre mí, que soy su sobrino —replicó Harry.

 _ **Como Harry les habrá dicho,**_

—Segurooooo —dijo Fred.

 _ **la final de los Mundiales de quidditch** **tendrá lugar el próximo lunes por la noche, y Arthur, mi marido, acaba** **de conseguir entradas de primera clase gracias a sus conocidos en el** **Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos.**_

 _ **Espero que nos permitan llevar a Harry al partido, ya que es una** **oportunidad única en la vida. Hace treinta años que Gran Bretaña no** **es la anfitriona de la Copa y es extraordinariamente difícil conseguir** **una entrada.**_

—Para ellos como si le dices que para conseguir una entrada hay que sacrificar a catorce vírgenes. Mientras tenga algo que ver con magia, se la suda completamente —dijo Sirius.

 _ **Nos encantaría que Harry pudiera quedarse con nosotros** **lo que queda de vacaciones de verano y acompañarlo al tren que lo** **llevará de nuevo al colegio.**_

 _ **Sería preferible que Harry nos enviara la respuesta de ustedes por** **el medio habitual, ya que el cartero muggle nunca nos ha entregado** **una carta y me temo que ni siquiera sabe dónde vivimos.**_

 _ **Esperando ver pronto a Harry, se despide cordialmente**_

 _ **Molly Weasley**_

 _ **PD: Espero que hayamos puesto bastantes sellos.**_

Eso dejo confundido a varios, mientras que los Weasley enrojecían de la vergüenza. Harry y Hermione se miraron y ocultaron una risa que amenazaba por salir.

 **Tío Vernon terminó de leer, se metió la mano en el bolsillo superior y sacó** **otra cosa.**

 **—Mira esto —gruñó.**

 **Levantó el sobre en que había llegado la carta, y Harry tuvo que hacer un** **esfuerzo para contener la risa. Todo el sobre estaba cubierto de sellos salvo un** **trocito, delante, en el que la señora Weasley había consignado en letra** **diminuta la dirección de los Dursley.**

La sala (o al menos los que sabían como funcionaba el correo muggle) estalló en carcajadas.

—Era lógico pensar que, cuanto más lejos enviases la carta, más sellos necesitabas —se defendió Ron con las orejas rojas.

—Ay, Ron, Lo siento —se disculpó Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos a causa de la risa—. Tendría que habértelo explicado, pero como es algo tan básico no pensé mucho en ello.

—Bueno, da igual cielo. Para la próxima ya sabremos —dijo Molly, continuando con la lectura.

 **—Creo que si que han puesto bastantes sellos —comentó Harry, como si** **cualquiera pudiera cometer el error de la señora Weasley.**

—Si eres un mago que proviene de una familia de magos, pues es un error que fácilmente puede cometerse —admitió Astoria.

 **Hubo un fulgor en los ojos de su tío.**

 **—El cartero se dio cuenta —dijo entre sus dientes apretados—. Estaba** **muy interesado en saber de dónde procedía la carta. Por eso llamó al timbre.** **Daba la impresión de que le parecía divertido.**

—Es que no parece divertido. Es divertido —señaló Neville.

 **Harry no dijo nada. Otra gente podría no entender por qué tío Vernon** **armaba tanto escándalo porque alguien hubiera puesto demasiados sellos en** **un sobre, pero Harry había vivido demasiado tiempo con ellos para no** **comprender hasta qué punto les molestaba cualquier cosa que se saliera de lo** **ordinario. Nada los aterrorizaba tanto como que alguien pudiera averiguar que** **tenían relación (aunque fuera lejana) con gente como la señora Weasley.**

—La verdad es que no les entiendo —dijo Hermione en ese momento.

—¿Y quién los entiende? —añadió Ginny.

—Ya, bueno. Pero quería decir que no entiendo su comportamiento —dijo Hermione—. Se empeñan tanto en aparentar "normalidad" que no se dan cuenta de que ellos mismos destacan por encima del resto. Por ejemplo, en mi caso, cuando recibí la carta por correo muggle, el cartero simplemente comentó que debería haber sido cosa de un niño pequeño el poner tantos sellos en el sobre, y mi padre respondió que había sido cosa de su sobrino pequeño. Y ya esta, ta fácil como eso.

 **Tío Vernon seguía mirando a Harry, que intentaba mantener su expresión** **neutra. Si no hacía ni decía ninguna tontería, podía lograr que lo dejaran asistir** **al mejor espectáculo de su vida.**

—Tienes que asistir, si o si —dijo James.

—Tranquilo, señor Potter. Le puedo asegurar que asistió —dijo Cedric.

—Es cierto, tú ya has visto el partido —dijo Will, acordándose de ese momento—. ¿Cómo fue?

—Fantástico. Ganó...

—¡Nada de spoilers! —chillaron los amantes del quidditch.

Cedric enrojeció de la vergüenza.

—Cierto, que aún no lo habéis visto.

 **Esperó a que tío Vernon añadiera algo, pero** **simplemente seguía mirándolo. Harry decidió romper el silencio.**

 **—Entonces, ¿puedo ir? —preguntó.**

 **Un ligero espasmo cruzó el rostro de tío Vernon, grande y colorado. Se le** **erizó el bigote. Harry creía saber lo que tenía lugar detrás de aquel mostacho:**

—Ahora resulta que tu tío tiene el cerebro detrás de su mostacho, Potter —bufó Daphne.

—Bueno, viendo las tonterías que hace, no me extrañaría lo más mínimo —dijo Astoria, encogiéndose de hombros.

 **una furiosa batalla en la que entraban en conflicto dos de los instintos más** **básicos en tío Vernon. Permitirle marchar haría feliz a Harry, algo contra lo que** **tío Vernon había luchado durante trece años. Pero, por otro lado, dejar que se** **fuera con los Weasley lo que quedaba de verano equivalía a deshacerse de él** **dos semanas antes de lo esperado, y tío Vernon aborrecía tener a Harry en** **casa.**

—No entiendo tanto conflicto —dijo Luna—. Si lo que más teme es que la gente sepa que Harry es mago, ¿no le sería más fácil dejarle ir y librarse de ese temor?

—Ya nos ha quedado claro que él no piensa como el resto de la gente, Luna —contestó Ginny.

 **Para ganar algo de tiempo, volvió a mirar la carta de la señora Weasley.**

 **—¿Quién es esta mujer? —inquirió, observando la firma con desagrado.**

Molly frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

 **—La conoces —respondió Harry —. Es la madre de mi amigo Ron. Lo** **estaba esperando cuando llegamos en el expreso de Hog... en el tren del** **colegio al final del curso.**

 **Había estado a punto de decir «expreso de Hogwarts», y eso habría** **irritado a tío Vernon. En casa de los Dursley no se podía mencionar el nombre** **del colegio de Harry.**

—Normal que no puedas decirlo. Ellos nunca podrán ir a un sitio tan alucinante y tienen celos —dijo Sirius.

 **Tío Vernon hizo una mueca con su enorme rostro como si tratara de** **recordar algo muy desagradable.**

 **—¿Una mujer gorda?**

Molly soltó un resoplido, incrédula.

—Y lo dice él, que parece una morsa con extra de sobrepeso.

 **—gruñó por fin —. ¿Con un montón de niños** **pelirrojos?**

 **Harry frunció el entrecejo pensando que tenía gracia que tío Vernon** **llamara gordo a alguien cuando su propio hijo, Dudley, acababa de lograr lo** **que había estado intentando desde que tenía tres años: ser más ancho que** **alto.**

—Sinceramente, me sorprende que sea capaz de pasar por las puertas de la casa —dijo Eli.

—Tío Vernon también vive ahí —se limitó a responder Harry.

 **Tío Vernon volvió a examinar la carta.**

 **—Quidditch —murmuró entre dientes—, quidditch. ¿Qué demonios es** **eso?**

 **Harry sintió una segunda punzada de irritación.**

—Normal. Mira que no saber que es el quidditch —dijo James.

—Papá, que son muggles —dijo Holly.

 **—Es un deporte —dijo lacónicamente —que se juega sobre esc...**

 **—¡Vale, vale! —interrumpió tío Vernon casi gritando.**

—¿Ahora tampoco puedes decir escoba o qué? —soltó George, negando con la cabeza.

—Me imagino a su tía (porque obviamente será ella la que limpie) buscando la escoba: "Vernon, ¿has visto esa cosa alargada con un cepillo al extremo?" —respondió Fred.

 **Con cierta satisfacción, Harry observó que su tío tenía expresión de miedo.** **Daba la impresión de que sus nervios no aguantarían el sonido de las palabras** **«escobas voladoras» en la sala de estar.**

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Harry o vendrá todo el cuerpo de policía ha detenerte por decir escobas voladoras —dijo Will.

 **Disimuló volviendo a examinar la** **carta. Harry descubrió que movía los labios formando las palabras «que nos** **enviara la respuesta de ustedes por el medio habitual».**

 **—¿Qué quiere decir eso de «el medio habitual»? —preguntó irritado.**

—No entiendo para que pregunta si ya lo sabe —resopló Harry.

 **—Habitual para nosotros —explicó Harry y, antes de que su tío pudiera** **detenerlo, añadió—: Ya sabes, lechuzas mensajeras. Es lo normal entre** **magos.**

 **Tío Vernon parecía tan ofendido como si Harry acabara de soltar una** **horrible blasfemia.**

—¡Ah! ¡Harry, ¿cómo te atreves a pronunciar la palabra magos?! ¡Castigado hasta que tengas catorce años, jovencito! —exclamó James con falso horror.

—Ya tengo catorce años, papá —respondió Harry con una sonrisa divertida.

—Pues ya no estás castigado... ¡Anda! ¡Qué rápido ha pasado el castigo!

 **Temblando de enojo, lanzó una mirada nerviosa por la** **ventana; parecía temeroso de ver a algún vecino con la oreja pegada al cristal.**

—Pero si la cotilla del vecindario es tu esposa, merluzo —dijo Tonks.

 **—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no menciones tu anormalidad** **bajo este techo?**

—¿Anormalidad? Y lo dice el tío que ha conseguido poner en peligro la salud de su hijo al permitirle atiborrarse hasta alcanzar el peso de una ballena joven —dijo Emily.

 **—dijo entre dientes. Su rostro había adquirido un tono ciruela** **vivo—. Recuerda dónde estás, y recuerda que deberías agradecer un poco esa** **ropa que Petunia y yo te hemos da...**

 **—Después de que Dudley la usó —lo interrumpió Harry con frialdad;**

—Bien dicho, Harry.

 **de** **hecho, llevaba una sudadera tan grande para él que tenía que dar cinco vueltas** **a las mangas para poder utilizar las manos y que le caía hasta más abajo de** **las rodillas de unos vaqueros extremadamente anchos.**

—Por cierto, ahora que me doy cuenta, esa no es tu ropa de siempre, ¿verdad? —dijo Ginny, mirando a Harry, o más bien la ropa que este vestía. Una camiseta blanca con una camisa roja a cuadros, unos pantalones vaqueros negros y una zapatillas blancas.

—Cierto —asintió Harry, bajando la mirada para ver su ropa—. Me encontré un baúl lleno de ropa de mi talla la primera noche que pasamos aquí.

—Bueno, no podíamos permitir que fueseis toda la lectura con la misma ropa, ¿no? —dijo Alan.

 **—¡No consentiré que se me hable en ese tono! —exclamó tío Vernon,** **temblando de ira.**

—Pues es el único tono que te has ganado para que te hablen —dijo Sally con frialdad.

 **Pero Harry no pensaba resignarse. Ya habían pasado los tiempos en que** **se había visto obligado a aceptar cada una de las estúpidas disposiciones de** **los Dursley. No estaba siguiendo el régimen de Dudley, y no se iba a quedar** **sin ir a los Mundiales de quidditch por culpa de tío Vernon si podía evitarlo.**

—Digno hijo de James y Lily Potter —sonrió Remus con cariño.

 **Harry respiró hondo para relajarse y luego dijo:**

 **—Vale, no iré a los Mundiales. ¿Puedo subir ya a mi habitación? Tengo** **que terminar una carta para Sirius. Ya sabes... mi padrino.**

—¡Oh! Muy buena esa, Harry —dijo Astoria, recordando que Harry les había dicho a sus parientes que Sirius era un peligroso asesino buscado, olvidándose del pequeño detalle de que era inocente.

 **Lo había hecho, había pronunciado las palabras mágicas. Vio cómo la** **colorada piel de tío Vernon palidecía a ronchas, dándole el aspecto de un** **helado de grosellas mal mezclado.**

 **—Le... ¿le vas a escribir, de verdad? —dijo tío Vernon,**

—No. Si te parece le voy a escribir de mentira —bufó Harry.

 **intentando** **aparentar tranquilidad. Pero Harry había visto cómo se le contraían de miedo** **los diminutos ojos.**

Sirius sonrió, satisfecho de causar esa sensación en un tipo como Vernon Dursley.

 **—Bueno, sí... —contestó Harry, como sin darle importancia —. Hace tiempo** **que no ha tenido noticias mías y, bueno, si no le escribo puede pensar que algo** **va mal.**

 **Se detuvo para disfrutar el efecto de sus palabras. Casi podía ver funcionar** **los engranajes del cerebro de tío Vernon debajo de su grueso y oscuro cabello** **peinado con una raya muy recta. Si intentaba impedir que Harry escribiera a** **Sirius, éste pensaría que lo maltrataban. Si no lo dejaba ir a los Mundiales de** **quidditch, Harry se lo contaría a Sirius, y Sirius sabría que lo maltrataban. A tío** **Vernon sólo le quedaba una salida, y Harry pudo ver esa conclusión formársele** **en el cerebro como si el rostro grande adornado con el bigote fuera** **transparente. Harry trató de no reírse y de mantener la cara tan inexpresiva** **como le fuera posible. Y luego...**

 **—Bien, de acuerdo. Puedes ir a esa condenada... a esa estúpida... a esa** **Copa del Mundo. Escríbeles a esos... a esos Weasley para que vengan a** **recogerte, porque yo no tengo tiempo para llevarte a ningún lado.**

—Seguro que tienes todo el tiempo del mundo —dijo Arthur—. Pero no te preocupes, que ya iremos nosotros a buscar a Harry. Al fin y al cabo no nos gustaría que su importante señoría fuese mancillada por ir a casa de unos "anormales".

 **Y puedes** **pasar con ellos el resto del verano. Y dile a tu... tu padrino... dile... dile que vas.**

 **—Muy bien —asintió Harry, muy contento.**

 **Se volvió y fue hacia la puerta de la sala, reprimiendo el impulso de gritar y** **dar saltos. Iba a... ¡Se iba con los Weasley! ¡Iba a presenciar la final de los** **Mundiales! En el recibidor estuvo a punto de atropellar a Dudley, que acechaba** **detrás de la puerta esperando oír una buena reprimenda contra Harry y se** **quedó desconcertado al ver su amplia sonrisa.**

 **—¡Qué buen desayuno!, ¿verdad? —le dijo Harry —. Estoy lleno, ¿tú no?**

—Me daría pena, pero teniendo en cuenta todo lo que te ha hecho... ¡que se joda! —exclamó Holly.

 **Riéndose de la cara atónita de Dudley, Harry subió los escalones de tres** **en tres y entró en su habitación como un bólido.**

 **Lo primero que vio fue que _Hedwig_ ya había regresado. Estaba en la jaula, ****mirando a Harry con sus enormes ojos ambarinos y chasqueando el pico como** **hacía siempre que estaba molesta. Harry no tardó en ver qué era lo que le molestaba en aquella ocasión.**

Ron tuvo una ligera corazonada.

 **—¡Ay! —gritó.**

 **Acababa de pegarle en un lado de la cabeza lo que parecía ser una pelota** **de tenis pequeña, gris y cubierta de plumas.**

Dicha corazonada fue confirmada.

 **Harry se frotó con fuerza la zona** **dolorida al tiempo que intentaba descubrir qué era lo que lo había golpeado, y** **vio una lechuza diminuta, lo bastante pequeña para ocultarla en la mano, que,** **como si fuera un cohete buscapiés, zumbaba sin parar por toda la habitación.**

—¡Eh! ¡Esa es la lechuza que te regale! —exclamó Sirius, feliz.

 **Harry se dio cuenta entonces de que la lechuza había dejado caer a sus pies** **una carta. Se inclinó para recogerla, reconoció la letra de Ron y abrió el sobre.** **Dentro había una nota escrita apresuradamente:**

 _ **Harry:**_

 _ **¡MI PADRE HA CONSEGUIDO LAS ENTRADAS!**_

—Sí, Ron. Ya nos hemos enterado —dijo Ginny.

 _ **Irlanda contra**_ _ **Bulgaria, el lunes por la noche. Mi madre les ha escrito a los muggles**_ _ **para pedirles que te dejen venir y quedarte. A lo mejor ya han recibido**_ _ **la carta, no sé cuánto tarda el correo muggle.**_

—Depende de muchos factores —dijo Hermione.

 _ **De todas maneras, he**_ ** _querido enviarte esta nota por medio de_ Pig.**

 **Harry reparó en el nombre « _Pig_ », y luego observó a la diminuta lechuza ****que zumbaba dando vueltas alrededor de la lámpara del techo. Nunca había** **visto nada que se pareciera menos a un cerdo.**

—Es que mi hermano es idiota —dijo Ginny—. No se llama _Pig._ Sino _Pigwidgeon._

 **Quizá no había en tendido bien** **la letra de Ron.**

—Bueno, no sería la primera vez —admitió Hermione.

 **Siguió leyendo:**

 _ **Vamos a ir a buscarte tanto si quieren los muggles como si no,** **porque no te puedes perder los Mundiales. Lo que pasa es que mis** **padres pensaban que era mejor pedirles su consentimiento.**_

—Aunque visto como son, mejor nos lo hubiésemos ahorrado e ido directamente —dijo Arthur.

 _ **Si dicen** **que te dejan, envía a**_ **Pig** _ **inmediatamente con la respuesta, e iremos a** **recogerte el domingo a las cinco en punto. Si no te dejan, envía** **también a**_ **Pig** _ **e iremos a recogerte de todas maneras el domingo a las** **cinco.**_

—Me encanta que sea cual sea la respuesta, al final iréis a buscarlo —dijo Cedric.

 _ **Hermione llega esta tarde. Percy ha comenzado a trabajar: en el** **Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. No menciones** **nada sobre el extranjero mientras estés aquí a menos que quieras que** **te mate de aburrimiento.**_

—El consejo más valioso que le podías dar, sin duda —asintió Bill. Percy frunció el ceño.

 _ **Hasta pronto,**_

 _ **Ron**_

 **—¡Cálmate! —dijo Harry a la pequeña lechuza, que revoloteaba por** **encima de su cabeza gorjeando como loca (Harry supuso que era a causa del** **orgullo de haber llevado la carta a la persona correcta)**

—Es que la pobre es muy energética —dijo Charlie, recordando la primera vez que había visto a la lechuza.

 **—. ¡Ven aquí! Tienes** **que llevar la contestación.**

 **La lechuza revoloteó hasta posarse sobre la jaula de _Hedwig_ , que le echó ****una mirada fría, como desafiándola a que se acercara más.**

—Entiendo los sentimientos de _Hedwig_. _Pig_ puede ser muy irritante —dijo Ron.

 **Harry volvió a** **coger su pluma de águila y un trozo de pergamino, y escribió:**

 _ **Todo perfecto, Ron: los muggles me dejan ir. Hasta mañana a las** **cinco. ¡Me muero de impaciencia!**_

 _ **Harry**_

 **Plegó la nota hasta hacerla muy pequeña y, con inmensa dificultad, la ató a** **la diminuta pata de la lechuza, que aguardaba muy excitada. En cuanto la nota** **estuvo asegurada, la lechuza se marchó: salió por la ventana zumbando y se** **perdió de vista.**

 **Harry se volvió hacia _Hedwig_.**

 **—¿Estás lista para un viaje largo? —le preguntó. _Hedwig_ ululó henchida de ****dignidad.**

—Yo diría que si lo esta —dijo Holly.

 **—¿Puedes hacerme el favor de llevar esto a Sirius? —le pidió, cogiendo la** **carta—. Espera: tengo que terminarla.**

 **Volvió a desdoblar el pergamino y añadió rápidamente una postdata:**

 _ **Si quieres ponerte en contacto conmigo, estaré en casa de mi amigo** **Ron hasta el final del verano. ¡Su padre nos ha conseguido entradas** **para los Mundiales de quidditch!**_

 **Una vez concluida la carta, la ató a una de las patas de _Hedwig_ , que ****permanecía más quieta que nunca, como si quisiera mostrar el modo en que** **debía comportarse una lechuza mensajera.**

 **—Estaré en casa de Ron cuando vuelvas, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo Harry.**

 **Ella le pellizcó cariñosamente el dedo con el pico y, a continuación, con un** **zumbido, extendió sus grandes alas y salió volando por la ventana.**

 **Harry la observó mientras desaparecía. Luego se metió debajo de la cama,** **tiró de la tabla suelta y sacó un buen trozo de tarta de cumpleaños. Se lo comió** **sentado en el suelo, disfrutando de la felicidad que lo embargaba: tenía tarta,** **mientras que Dudley sólo tenía pomelo; era un radiante día de verano; se iría** **de casa de los Dursley al día siguiente, la cicatriz ya había dejado de dolerle e** **iba a presenciar los Mundiales de quidditch. Era difícil, precisamente en aquel** **momento, preocuparse por algo. Ni siquiera por lord Voldemort.**

—Fin del capítulo —anunció Molly.

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Capítulo cuatro subido. No sé, quizás algo flojillo este capítulo, pero llevaba varios días sin escribir nada y no quería regresar a mi oscuro pasado (entiéndase cuando subía un capítulo cada tres meses o algo así).**

 **En fin, sin mucho que comentar ahora. Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki**


	5. Retorno a La Madriguera

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **-Desahogo: En realidad no sé que problema hay con la espada (y no es solo tuyo), pero parece que todo el mundo la considera como superpoderosa o yo que sé. La espada de Gryffindor, aunque se vuelva más fuerte al imbuirse con eso que no la rompe, sigue siendo eso: una espada. Ni lanza rayos ni puede destruir la mitad del mundo con un tajo ni nada de eso. Es decir que cualquier crío de once años que conozca el encantamiento desarme puede quitarle a Harry la espada. Además de que Harry ni siquiera sabe como pelear con una espada, así que aunque tratara de utilizarla, lo más seguro es que se acabará hiriendo a si mismo.**

 **En cuanto a los powerups que hay, simplemente te diré que eso se responderá en algunos capítulos. Pero ya te digo que no son permanentes.**

* * *

Bill, el siguiente en la lista para leer, cogió el libro y lo abrió por el nuevo capítulo.

— **Retorno a La Madriguera** —leyó.

 **A las doce del día siguiente, el baúl de Harry ya estaba lleno de sus cosas del** **colegio y de sus posesiones más apreciadas: la capa invisible heredada de su** **padre,**

James sonrió.

 **la escoba voladora que le había regalado Sirius**

Ahora fue el turno de Sirius de sonreír.

 **y el mapa encantado de** **Hogwarts que le habían dado Fred y George el curso anterior.**

Fred y George chocaron las manos.

 **Había vaciado** **de todo comestible el espacio oculto debajo de la tabla suelta de su habitación** **y repasado dos veces hasta el último rincón de su dormitorio para no dejarse** **olvidados ninguna pluma ni ningún libro de embrujos,**

—Sería un problema si me hubiese dejado alguno —dijo Harry—. Dudo que los Dursley me lo hubiese mandado si se lo hubiese pedido.

 **y había despegado de la** **pared el calendario en que marcaba los días que faltaban para el 1 de** **septiembre, el día de la vuelta a Hogwarts.**

 **El ambiente en el número 4 de Privet Drive estaba muy tenso. La inminente** **llegada a la casa de un grupo de brujos ponía nerviosos e irritables a los** **Dursley. Tío Vernon se asustó mucho cuando Harry le informó de que los** **Weasley llegarían al día siguiente a las cinco en punto.**

—Ni que fuésemos a morderlos —se quejó Arthur.

—Siendo como son, no me extrañaría lo más mínimo que se lo pensasen —dijo James.

 **—Espero que le hayas dicho a esa gente que se vista adecuadamente —** **gruñó de inmediato—. He visto cómo van. Deberían tener la decencia de** **ponerse ropa normal.**

—¿Y qué hay de malo en nuestra ropa? —preguntó Molly con el ceño fruncido.

—Nada —respondió Hermione—. Solamente que los muggles no llevan túnicas.

 **Harry tuvo un presentimiento que le preocupó. Muy raramente había visto a** **los padres de Ron vistiendo algo que los Dursley pudieran calificar de** **«normal». Los hijos a veces se ponían ropa muggle durante las vacaciones,**

—Es que es mucho más cómoda que las túnicas —dijo Ginny, a lo que el resto de adolescentes asintieron.

 **pero los padres llevaban generalmente túnicas largas en diversos estados de** **deterioro.**

—También tenemos ropa muggle que utilizamos —dijo Arthur.

—Ya lo sé, señor Weasley. Por eso el "generalmente" —respondió Harry. Había visto usar ropa muggle a los señores Weasley cuando iban a la estación a coger el expreso de Hogwarts.

 **A Harry no le inquietaba lo que pensaran los vecinos, pero sí lo** **desagradables que podían resultar los Dursley con los Weasley si aparecían** **con el aspecto que aquéllos reprobaban en los brujos.**

—Tendríamos que haber ido todos con túnicas —dijo Fred.

 **Tío Vernon se había puesto su mejor traje. Alguien podría interpretarlo** **como un gesto de bienvenida, pero Harry sabía que lo había hecho para** **impresionar e intimidar.**

—Es como Lucius Malfoy —dijo Arthur—. Ahora que lo pienso, parece que los Dursley son el reflejo muggle de los Malfoy.*

 **Dudley, por otro lado, parecía algo disminuido, lo cual** **no se debía a que su dieta estuviera por fin dando resultado, sino al pánico. La** **última vez que Dudley se había encontrado con un mago adulto salió ganando** **una cola de cerdo que le sobresalía de los pantalones**

La mayoría rieron al recordar aquel acontecimiento. Alan, por su parte, hizo una extraña mueca. Por un lado comprendía que su padre se merecía esa lección, pero por otro no le gustaba que la hubiese recibido.

 **, y tía Petunia y tío** **Vernon tuvieron que llevarlo a un hospital privado de Londres para que se la** **extirparan.**

—Aún sigo preguntándome que le dijeron los Dursley al médico —dijo Harry.

Instantáneamente todos miraron a Alan. Este se encogió de hombros.

—Ni idea —respondió el chico—. Hasta que leí los libros, ni siquiera sabía que mi padre había tenido una cola de cerdo.

 **Por eso no era sorprendente que Dudley se pasara todo el tiempo** **restregándose la mano nerviosamente por la rabadilla y caminando de una** **habitación a otra como los cangrejos, con la idea de no presentar al enemigo el** **mismo objetivo.**

—Tendríamos que haber llevado las galletas —susurró Fred a George.

—Aún están en fase experimental —replicó George—. Además de que lo hubiesen convertido en un canario gigante, no en un cerdo.

—Tenemos que empezar a planear más animales...

—¿Qué estáis susurrando vosotros dos? —preguntó Percy, mirando a sus hermanos con suspicacia.

—Nada —dijeron ambos.

 **La comida (queso fresco y apio rallado) transcurrió casi en total silencio.** **Dudley ni siquiera protestó por ella. Tía Petunia no probó bocado. Tenía los** **brazos cruzados, los labios fruncidos, y se mordía la lengua como masticando** **la furiosa reprimenda que hubiera querido echarle a Harry.**

—Normal. Hasta esa reprimenda debe de estar más buena que esa comida —dijo Regulus.

 **—Vendrán en coche, espero —dijo a voces tío Vernon desde el otro lado** **de la mesa.**

—Podría decírtelo con normalidad —dijo Emily—. No creo que la mesa sea tan grande.

 **—Ehhh... —Harry no supo qué contestar.**

 **La verdad era que no había pensado en aquel detalle. ¿Cómo irían a** **buscarlo los Weasley? Ya no tenían coche, porque el viejo Ford Anglia que** **habían poseído corría libre y salvaje por el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts.**

—Pues podrías decirle eso —dijo Will—. "No creo, tío Vernon. Es que resulta que su antiguo coche se volvió salvaje y ahora corre por el bosque de la escuela".

—Creo que llego a decirles eso, y me echan a patadas de la casa —dijo Harry.

 **Sin** **embargo, el año anterior el Ministerio de Magia le había prestado un coche al** **señor Weasley. ¿Haría lo mismo en aquella ocasión?**

—Lo dudo —dijo Sirius—. Esa vez era porque yo me había fugado y, en teoría, iba en pos de ti.

 **—Creo que sí —respondió al final.**

 **El bigote de tío Vernon se alborotó con su resoplido. Normalmente hubiera** **preguntado qué coche tenía el señor Weasley, porque solía juzgar a los demás** **hombres por el tamaño y precio de su automóvil. Pero, en opinión de Harry, a** **tío Vernon no le gustaría el señor Weasley aunque tuviera un Ferrari.**

—Tampoco es que me preocupe mucho eso de no caerle bien —dijo Arthur.

 **Harry pasó la mayor parte de la tarde en su habitación. No podía soportar** **la visión de tía Petunia escudriñando a través de los visillos cada pocos** **segundos como si hubieran avisado que andaba suelto un rinoceronte**

—Hay que ser exagerados. ¡Qué solo vienen a recoger a una persona!

 **. A las** **cinco menos cuarto Harry volvió a bajar y entró en la sala. Tía Petunia colocaba** **y recolocaba los cojines de manera compulsiva. Tío Vernon hacía como que** **leía el periódico, pero no movía los minúsculos ojos, y Harry supuso que en** **realidad escuchaba con total atención por si oía el ruido de un coche. Dudley** **estaba hundido en un sillón, con las manos de cerdito puestas debajo de él y** **agarrándose firmemente la rabadilla.**

—Joder, menudo espectáculo que están montando por una visita que seguramente durara unos minutos —dijo Will.

 **Incapaz de aguantar la tensión que había** **en el ambiente, Harry salió de la habitación y se fue al recibidor, a sentarse en** **la escalera, con los ojos fijos en el reloj y el corazón latiéndole muy rápido por** **la emoción y los nervios.**

 **Pero llegaron las cinco en punto... y pasaron.**

—Bueno, cuando la gente dice una hora en concreto es normal que se puedan retrasar unos minutillos —dijo Holly.

 **Tío Vernon, sudando** **ligeramente dentro de su traje, abrió la puerta de la calle, escudriñó a un lado y** **a otro, y volvió a meter la cabeza en la casa.**

—Madre de Dios... ni que fueseis fugitivos —dijo Tonks.

 **—¡Se retrasan! —le gruñó a Harry.**

 **—Ya lo sé —murmuró Harry —. A lo mejor hay problemas de tráfico, yo qué** **sé.**

Varios miraron a Arthur y a Molly.

—Oh, si que habían problemas. Pero no de tráfico, precisamente —dijo el señor Weasley.

 **Las cinco y diez... las cinco y cuarto... Harry ya empezaba a preocuparse.**

—Bueno, es que están tardando más de lo normal —dijo Eli.

 **A las cinco y media oyó a tío Vernon y a tía Petunia rezongando en la sala de** **estar.**

 **—No tienen consideración.**

 **—Podríamos haber tenido un compromiso.**

—Por eso mandamos una carta —dijo Molly—. Para asegurarnos de que no había ningún problema.

 **—Tal vez creen que llegando tarde los invitaremos a cenar.**

—¿Y qué más? Teniendo la comida de Molly vamos a ir a cenar a casa de otros —dijo Arthur.

 **—Ni soñarlo —dijo tío Vernon. Harry lo oyó ponerse en pie y caminar** **nerviosamente por la sala—. Recogerán al chico y se irán. No se entretendrán.** **Eso... si es que vienen. A lo mejor se han confundido de día. Me atrevería a** **decir que la gente de su clase no le da mucha importancia a la puntualidad.**

—Creo que equivocarse de día va más allá de falta de puntualidad —señaló Will.

 **O** **bien es que en vez de coche tienen una cafetera que se les ha avena...** **¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

—¿Qué ha sido eso?! —preguntó Sally.

—Sea lo que sea, si ha puesto nervioso ha ese tío, ya me cae bien —respondió Sirius.

 **Harry pegó un salto. Del otro lado de la puerta de la sala le llegó el ruido** **que hacían los Dursley moviéndose aterrorizados y descontroladamente por la** **sala. Un instante después, Dudley entró en el recibidor como una bala, completamente lívido.**

—¿Se puede saber que ha ocurrido de repente para que todos actúen así? —preguntó Astoria con asombro.

Nadie se percató que varios de los Weasley se habían sonrojado y desviaban la mirada.

 **—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry —. ¿Qué ocurre?**

 **Pero Dudley parecía** **incapaz de hablar y, con movimientos de pato y agarrándose todavía las nalgas** **con las manos,**

—Creo que alguien tendría que decirle, que aunque se tape el trasero con las manos, aún puede recibir una cola de cerdo —dijo Luna.

 **entró en la cocina. En el interior de la chimenea de los Dursley,** **que tenía empotrada una estufa eléctrica que simulaba un falso fuego, se oían** **golpes y rasguños.**

—¿Habéis intentado llegar con la Red Flu? —preguntó James con diversión.

—No sabíamos que estaría tapida —respondió Arthur—. De haberlo sabido simplemente me hubiese aparecido allí y hubiese llevado a Harry mediante Aparición Conjunta.

—¿Y por qué no hicisteis eso primero? —preguntó Remus.

—Porque la aparición nunca es agradable al principio y no queríamos hacer sentir mal a Harry —respondió Molly.

—Gracias por eso, señores Weasley —dijo Harry, aunque por dentro se preguntaba si era cierto que la aparición era desagradable.

—Ahora que pienso... Hermione, ¿cómo fuiste tú? —preguntó Will.

—Mis padres me llevaron en coche —respondió Hermione—. Así que no tuve ningún problema... —Hermione de repente se dio cuenta de un detalle—. Ahora que lo pienso, si lo hubiésemos planeado bien y con anticipación, nosotros podríamos haber ido a por Harry a su casa y luego poner rumbo a La Madriguera.

—Por desgracia papá no recibió las entradas hasta el jueves, y entre el correo muggle y lo demás, no nos habría dado tiempo —dijo Ron.

 **—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó jadeando tía Petunia, que había retrocedido** **hacia la pared y miraba aterrorizada la estufa—. ¿Qué es, Vernon?**

—Dudo que él sepa lo que esta ocurriendo —dijo Neville.

 **La duda sólo duró un segundo. Desde dentro de la chimenea cegada se** **podían oír voces.**

 **—¡Ay! No, Fred... Vuelve, vuelve. Ha habido algún error. Dile a George que** **no... ¡Ay! No, George, no hay espacio. Regresa enseguida y dile a Ron...**

 **—A lo mejor Harry nos puede oír, papá... A lo mejor puede ayudarnos a** **salir...**

Varios se rieron al imaginarse a los Weasley metidos dentro de una chimenea.

 **Se oyó golpear fuerte con los puños al otro lado de la estufa.**

 **—¡Harry! Harry, ¿nos oyes?**

 **Los Dursley rodearon a Harry como un par de lobos hambrientos.**

—Pobres... deben de tener tanta hambre con esa dieta que ya empiezan a comportarse como animales —se lamentó Will.

—Corrección, ya se comportaban como animales antes —replicó Regulus.

—Corrección, los animales son mucho más educados y civilizados que ellos —señaló Emily.

 **—¿Qué es eso? —gruñó tío Vernon—. ¿Qué pasa?**

 **—Han... han intentado llegar con polvos flu —explicó Harry, conteniendo** **unas ganas locas de reírse—. Pueden viajar de una chimenea a otra... pero no** **se imaginaban que la chimenea estaría obstruida.**

—No, no lo hacíamos —dijo Arthur.

—Normal, obstruir una chimenea no es algo que un mago hiciese, a menos que quiera evitar visitas indeseables —dijo Charlie.

 **Un momento...**

 **Se acercó a la chimenea y gritó a través de las tablas:**

 **—¡Señor Weasley! ¿Me oye?**

 **El martilleo cesó. Alguien, dentro de la chimenea, chistó: «¡Shh!»**

 **—¡Soy Harry, señor Weasley...! La chimenea está cegada. No podrán** **entrar por aquí.**

 **—¡Maldita sea! —dijo la voz del señor Weasley —. ¿Para qué diablos** **taparon la chimenea?**

 **—Tienen una estufa eléctrica —explicó Harry.**

 **—¿De verdad? —preguntó emocionado el señor Weasley**

—Y ya has puesto a papá feliz —dijo Ginny con diversión, mientras que el propio Arthur se sonrojaba.

 **—. ¿Has dicho** ** _ecléctica_?**

—Eléctrica —corrigió Lily.

 **¿Con enchufe? ¡Santo Dios! ¡Eso tengo que verlo...! Pensemos...** **¡Ah, Ron!**

 **La voz de Ron se unió a la de los otros.**

 **—¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Algo ha ido mal?**

—¿A ti que te parece? —dijo Neville.

 **—No, Ron, qué va —dijo sarcásticamente la voz de Fred—. Éste es** **exactamente el sitio al que queríamos venir.**

 **—Sí, nos lo estamos pasando en grande —añadió George, cuya voz** **sonaba ahogada, como si lo estuvieran aplastando contra la pared.**

—Eso era exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo —dijo George.

 **—Muchachos, muchachos... —dijo vagamente el señor Weasley—. Estoy** **intentando pensar qué podemos hacer... Sí... el único modo... Harry, échate** **atrás.**

—Destrozo, destrozo... —suplicaron James y Sirius.

 **Harry se retiró hasta el sofá, pero tío Vernon dio un paso hacia delante.**

 **—¡Esperen un momento! —bramó en dirección a la chimenea —. ¿Qué es** **lo que pretenden...?**

 **¡BUM!**

—¡Destrozo! —exclamaron James y Sirius, levantando las manos.

 **La estufa eléctrica salió disparada hasta el otro extremo de la sala cuando** **todas las tablas que tapaban la chimenea saltaron de golpe y expulsaron al** **señor Weasley, Fred, George y Ron entre una nube de escombros y gravilla** **suelta.**

—A Petunia no le va ha hacer ninguna gracia —dijo Lily, aunque no sonaba muy preocupada.

 **Tía Petunia dio un grito y cayó de espaldas sobre la mesita del café. Tío** **Vernon la cogió antes de que pegara contra el suelo, y se quedó con la boca** **abierta, sin habla, mirando a los Weasley, todos con el pelo de color rojo vivo,** **incluyendo a Fred y George, que eran idénticos hasta el último detalle.**

—Bueno, sé que somos extremadamente atractivos, pero tampoco hace falta sorprenderse tanto —dijo George.

 **—Así está mejor —dijo el señor Weasley, jadeante, sacudiéndose el polvo** **de la larga túnica verde**

—Pues al final si que ha ido con túnica —señaló Jake.

—Ya que los tíos de Harry saben sobre la magia, no creí que sería importante cambiarme de ropa —explicó Arthur.

 **y colocándose bien las gafas—. ¡Ah, ustedes deben de** **ser los tíos de Harry!**

 **Alto, delgado y calvo, se dirigió hacia tío Vernon con la mano tendida,**

—Dudo que vaya a estrecharle la mano tras haberle destrozado el salón —dijo Hermione.

—Y sin destrozarlo —añadió Ron.

 **pero** **tío Vernon retrocedió unos pasos para alejarse de él, arrastrando a tía Petunia** **e incapaz de pronunciar una palabra. Tenía su mejor traje cubierto de polvo** **blanco, así como el cabello y el bigote, lo que lo hacía parecer treinta años más** **viejo.**

—Sin duda no se la va a estrechar —asintió James.

 **—Eh... bueno... disculpe todo esto —dijo el señor Weasley, bajando la** **mano y observando por encima del hombro el estropicio de la chimenea—. Ha** **sido culpa mía: no se me ocurrió que podía estar cegada. Hice que conectaran** **su chimenea a la Red Flu, ¿sabe? Sólo por esta tarde, para que pudiéramos** **recoger a Harry. Se supone que las chimeneas de los muggles no deben** **conectarse... pero tengo un conocido en el Equipo de Regulación de la Red Flu** **que me ha hecho el favor. Puedo dejarlo como estaba en un segundo, no se** **preocupe. Encenderé un fuego para que regresen los muchachos, y repararé** **su chimenea antes de desaparecer yo mismo.**

—¿Alguien cree que han entendido algo? —preguntó Daphne. Nadie respondió—. Ya. Yo tampoco lo creo.

 **Harry sabía que los Dursley no habían entendido ni una palabra. Seguían** **mirando al señor Weasley con la boca abierta, estupefactos.**

—¿Pero cuanto les va a durar la sorpresa? —preguntó Neville con asombro.

—Bueno, no todos los días entra un grupo de desconocidos en tu casa tras haberte destrozado el salón —respondió Luna.

 **Con dificultad, tía** **Petunia se alzó y se ocultó detrás de tío Vernon.**

 **—¡Hola, Harry! —saludó alegremente el señor Weasley—. ¿Tienes listo el** **baúl?**

 **—Arriba, en la habitación —respondió Harry, devolviéndole la** **sonrisa.**

 **—Vamos por él —dijo Fred de inmediato. Él y George salieron de la sala** **guiñándole un ojo a Harry. Sabían dónde estaba su habitación porque en una** **ocasión lo habían ayudado a fugarse de ella en plena noche. A Harry le dio la** **impresión de que Fred y George esperaban echarle un vistazo a Dudley,** **porque les había hablado mucho de él.**

—¿Nosotros? ¡Qué va! —exclamaron ambos con la misma sonrisa maléfica.

 **—Bueno —dijo el señor Weasley, balanceando un poco los brazos** **mientras trataba de encontrar palabras con las que romper el incómodo** **silencio—. Tie... tienen ustedes una casa muy agradable.**

Todos se echaron a reír, al imaginarse al señor Weasley elogiando la casa de los Dursley, tras haberles destrozado el salón.

 **Como la sala habitualmente inmaculada se hallaba ahora cubierta de polvo** **y trozos de ladrillo, este comentario no agradó demasiado a los Dursley. El** **rostro de tío Vernon se tiñó otra vez de rojo, y tía Petunia volvió a quedarse boquiabierta. Pero tanto uno como otro estaban demasiado asustados para decir** **nada.**

 **El señor Weasley miró a su alrededor. Le fascinaba todo lo relacionado con** **los muggles. Harry lo notó impaciente por ir a examinar la televisión y el vídeo.**

—Podrías haber ido tranquilamente —dijo Sirius—. Dudo que te hubiesen dicho algo.

—Podría habérselo llevado y seguramente no le habría dicho nada —añadió Regulus.

 **—Funcionan por _eclectricidad_ ,**

—Electricidad —corrigió Hermione.

 **¿verdad? —dijo en tono de entendido—.** **¡Ah, sí, ya veo los enchufes! Yo colecciono enchufes —añadió dirigiéndose a** **tío Vernon—. Y pilas. Tengo una buena colección de pilas. Mi mujer cree que** **estoy chiflado, pero ya ve.**

 **Era evidente que tío Vernon era de la misma opinión que la señora** **Weasley.**

Molly hizo un sonido estrangulado. Era evidente que no le entusiasmaba la idea de tener la misma opinión que Vernon Dursley.

—Arthur cariño, puede coleccionar todos los enchufes y pilas que quieras.

—¿De verdad? —La cara del hombre se iluminó como si fuese un niño en Navidad—. ¡Gracias, Flancito mío! —exclamó mientras besaba a su esposa.

A varios el mote de Flancito mío les pareció demasiado ridículo, aunque por supuesto no lo dijeron delante de Molly.

 **Se movió ligeramente hacia la derecha para ponerse delante de tía** **Petunia, como si pensara que el señor Weasley podía atacarlos de un** **momento a otro.**

 **Dudley apareció de repente en la sala. Harry oyó el golpeteo del baúl en** **los peldaños y comprendió que el ruido había hecho salir a Dudley de la cocina.**

 **Fue caminando pegado a la pared, vigilando al señor Weasley con ojos desorbitados, e intentó ocultarse detrás de sus padres.**

—Esto... ¿acaso era posible tal hazaña? —preguntó Will.

—Ni de cerca —respondió Harry.

—Por suerte en el futuro mi padre se puso bastante en forma —dijo Alan—. Y todo por decisión propia.

 **Por desgracia, las** **dimensiones de tío Vernon, que bastaban para ocultar a la delgada tía Petunia,** **de ninguna manera podían hacer lo mismo con Dudley.**

 **—¡Ah, éste es tu primo!, ¿no, Harry? —dijo el señor Weasley, tratando de** **entablar conversación.**

—La palabra clave esta en tratando —dijo Holly.

 **—Sí —dijo Harry —, es Dudley.**

 **Él y Ron se miraron y luego apartaron rápidamente la vista. La tentación de** **echarse a reír fue casi irresistible. Dudley seguía agarrándose el trasero como** **si tuviera miedo de que se le cayera.**

—Si lo piensas bien, es bastante gracioso —dijo Charlie.

Alan simplemente se encogió de hombros, sin decir nada.

 **El señor Weasley, en cambio, parecía** **sinceramente preocupado por el peculiar comportamiento de Dudley. Por el** **tono de voz que empleó al volver a hablar, Harry comprendió que el señor** **Weasley suponía a Dudley tan mal de la cabeza como los Dursley lo suponían** **a él,**

—Sujetarse firmemente las nalgas no es algo que la gente suela hacer —dijo Jake.

 **con la diferencia de que el señor Weasley sentía hacia el muchacho más** **conmiseración que miedo.**

 **—¿Estás pasando unas buenas vacaciones, Dudley? —preguntó** **cortésmente.**

 **Dudley gimoteó. Harry vio que se agarraba aún con más fuerza el enorme** **trasero.**

—Y desde luego ese comportamiento no ayuda —añadió Eli.

 **Fred y George regresaron a la sala, transportando el baúl escolar de Harry.** **Miraron a su alrededor en el momento en que entraron y distinguieron a** **Dudley. Se les iluminó la cara con idéntica y maligna sonrisa.**

Molly dejó escapar un suspiro, fulminando a los gemelos con la mirada. Aún no se había olvidado de todo el tema del caramelo y Sortilegios Weasley.

 **—¡Ah, bien! —dijo el señor Weasley—. Será mejor darse prisa.**

 **Se remangó la túnica y sacó la varita. Harry vio a los Dursley echarse atrás** **contra la pared, como si fueran uno solo.**

—El nivel de exageración de esta familia es increíble —dijo Daphne.

 **—¡ _Incendio_! —exclamó el señor Weasley, apuntando con su varita al ****orificio que había en la pared.**

 **De inmediato apareció una hoguera que crepitó como si llevara horas** **encendida. El señor Weasley se sacó del bolsillo un saquito, lo desanudó,** **cogió un pellizco de polvos de dentro y lo echó a las llamas, que adquirieron un** **color verde esmeralda y llegaron más alto que antes.**

—Seguramente los Dursley estarán cagados de miedo —comentó Sally, quién no parecía muy preocupada por ello.

 **—Tú primero, Fred —indicó el señor Weasley.**

 **—Voy —dijo Fred—. ¡Oh, no! Esperad...**

 **A Fred se le cayó del bolsillo una bolsa de caramelos, y su contenido rodó** **en todas direcciones: grandes caramelos con envoltorios de vivos colores.**

Automáticamente sus hermanos, menos George y Ron, lo miraron.

Molly, por su parte, regañaba a Arthur.

—Deberías haberte dado cuenta de que era un engaño —decía la mujer.

 **Fred los recogió a toda prisa y los metió de nuevo en los bolsillos; luego se** **despidió de los Dursley con un gesto de la mano y avanzó hacia el fuego** **diciendo: «¡La Madriguera!» Tía Petunia profirió un leve grito de horror.**

—En realidad entiendo su reacción —dijo Cedric—. Imaginaos que alguien se despide casualmente de vosotros, para acto seguido entrar en una hoguera gigante.

—Si no sabes de que va la cosa, es un poco sorprendente —admitió Astoria.

 **Se oyó** **una especie de rugido en la hoguera, y Fred desapareció.**

 **—Ahora tú, George —dijo el señor Weasley—. Con el baúl.**

 **Harry ayudó a George a llevar el baúl hasta la hoguera, y lo puso de pie** **para que pudiera sujetarlo mejor. Luego, gritó «¡La Madriguera!», se volvió a oír** **el rugido de las llamas y George desapareció a su vez.**

 **—Te toca, Ron —indicó el señor Weasley.**

 **—Hasta luego —se despidió alegremente Ron. Tras dirigirle a Harry una** **amplia sonrisa, entró en la hoguera, gritó «¡La Madriguera!» y desapareció.**

—Y mientras tanto los Dursley no paraban de alucinar al ver a los Weasley desaparecer entre las llamas —dijo Will.

 **Ya sólo quedaban Harry y el señor Weasley.**

 **—Bueno... Pues adiós —les dijo Harry a los Dursley.**

 **Pero ellos no respondieron.**

—Me hubiese sorprendido que lo hubiesen hecho, sinceramente —dijo Hermione.

 **Harry avanzó hacia el fuego; pero, justo** **cuando llegaba ante él, el señor Weasley lo sujetó con una mano. Observaba** **atónito a los Dursley.**

—Es que son especímenes muy raros —dijo Sirius. Alan carraspeó—. Bueno, alguno de ellos son especímenes muy raros.

 **—Harry les ha dicho adiós —dijo —. ¿No lo han oído?**

 **—No tiene importancia —le susurró Harry al señor Weasley —. De verdad,** **me da igual.**

—Pues no debería darte igual —dijo Lily—. Arthur tiene razón. Por lo menos podrían despedirse de ti.

 **Pero el señor Weasley no le quitó la mano del hombro.**

 **—No va a ver a su sobrino hasta el próximo verano**

—Eso esta por ver —gruñó Sally.

 **—dijo indignado a tío** **Vernon—. ¿No piensa despedirse de él?**

 **El rostro de tío Vernon expresó su ira. La idea de que un hombre que había** **armado aquel estropicio en su sala de estar le enseñara modales era** **insoportable.**

—SI tú tuvieses modales desde el principio, no tendría que venir uno de esos magos que tanto odias a decirte las cosas a la cara —dijo James.

 **Pero el señor Weasley seguía teniendo la varita en la mano, y tío** **Vernon clavó en ella sus diminutos ojos antes de contestar con tono de odio:**

 **—Adiós.**

 **—Hasta luego —respondió Harry, introduciendo un pie en la hoguera de** **color verde, que resultaba de una agradable tibieza. Pero en aquel momento** **oyó detrás de él un horrible sonido como de arcadas y a tía Petunia que se** **ponía a gritar.**

—¿Y ahora que ocurre? —preguntó Tonks.

 **Harry se dio la vuelta. Dudley ya no trataba de ocultarse detrás de sus** **padres, sino que estaba arrodillado junto a la mesita del café, resoplando y** **dando arcadas ante una cosa roja y delgada de treinta centímetros de largo** **que le salía de la boca. Tras un instante de perplejidad, Harry comprendió que** **aquella cosa era la lengua de Dudley... y vio que delante de él, en el suelo,** **había un envoltorio de colores brillantes.**

—¡Ah! Un caramelo longuilinguo —dijo Alan, al reconocer el dulce.

—¿No te molesta que le hayan dado ese dulce a tu padre? —preguntó Percy.

—No mucho. El caramelo longuilinguo no es peligroso —respondió el chico—. Cuando iba a Hogwarts era bastante común engañar a un compañero para que se comiese uno de esos caramelos en medio de una clase. Era gracioso ver como intentaban que la lengua no se les escapase de la boca mientras el profesor explicaba. Yo mismo pique unas cuantas veces.

 **Tía Petunia se lanzó al suelo, al lado de Dudley, agarró el extremo de su** **larga lengua y trató de arrancársela;**

—Entiendo que este preocupada por su hijo, pero creo que debería pararse a pensar un poco antes de actuar —dijo Ginny.

 **como es lógico, Dudley gritó y farfulló más** **que antes, intentando que ella desistiera. Tío Vernon daba voces y agitaba los** **brazos,**

—Que alguien le dé un premio a ese señor. Uno que ponga "Para el ayudante más inservible del mundo" —dijo Holly.

 **y el señor Weasley no tuvo más remedio que gritar para hacerse oír.**

 **—¡No se preocupen, puedo arreglarlo! —chilló, avanzando hacia Dudley** **con la mano tendida.**

—Mal movimiento.

—No creí que actuarían así —se defendió Arthur.

 **Pero tía Petunia gritó aún más y se arrojó sobre Dudley para servirle de** **escudo.**

—Algo completamente inútil —señaló Harry—. Dudley sobresalía por todos lados.

 **—¡No se pongan así! —dijo el señor Weasley, desesperado —. Es un** **proceso muy simple. Era el caramelo. Mi hijo Fred... es un bromista redomado.** **Pero no es más que un encantamiento aumentador... o al menos eso creo.** **Déjenme, puedo deshacerlo...**

 **Pero, lejos de tranquilizarse, los Dursley estaban cada vez más** **aterrorizados: tía Petunia sollozaba como una histérica y tiraba de la lengua de** **Dudley dispuesta a arrancársela; Dudley parecía estar ahogándose bajo la** **doble presión de su madre y de su lengua; y tío Vernon, que había perdido** **completamente el control de sí mismo, cogió una figura de porcelana del** **aparador y se la tiró al señor Weasley con todas sus fuerzas. Éste se agachó, y** **la figura de porcelana fue a estrellarse contra la descompuesta chimenea.**

Todos miraron el libro con asombro.

—Es lo que yo digo. Se empeñan tanto en ser normales que, cuando algo se les sale de control, actúan como unos locos —señaló Hermione.

 **—¡Vaya! —exclamó el señor Weasley, enfadado y blandiendo la varita —.** **¡Yo sólo trataba de ayudar!**

 **Aullando como un hipopótamo herido,**

Varios rieron antes esa comparación.

 **tío Vernon agarró otra pieza de** **adorno.**

 **—¡Vete, Harry! ¡Vete ya! —gritó el señor Weasley, apuntando con la varita** **a tío Vernon—. ¡Yo lo arreglaré!**

 **Harry no quería perderse la diversión,**

—Tienes que quedarte hasta el final —dijo Sirius.

 **pero un segundo adorno le pasó** **rozando la oreja izquierda,**

—Aunque si te quieres ir, tampoco te lo puedo reprochar —añadió su padre.

 **y decidió que sería mejor dejar que el señor** **Weasley resolviera la situación. Entró en el fuego dando un paso, sin dejar de** **mirar por encima del hombro mientras decía «¡La Madriguera!». Lo último que** **alcanzó a ver en la sala de estar fue cómo el señor Weasley esquivaba con la** **varita el tercer adorno que le arrojaba tío Vernon mientras tía Petunia chillaba y** **cubría con su cuerpo a Dudley, cuya lengua, como una serpiente pitón larga y** **delgada, se le salía de la boca. Un instante después, Harry giraba muy rápido,** **y la sala de estar de los Dursley se perdió de vista entre el estrépito de llamas** **de color esmeralda.**

—Fin del capítulo —anunció Bill.

* * *

 ***: Si os soy sincero, no recuerdo si esto ya lo mencione en algún capítulo de los anteriores fics. Sé que quería hacerlo, pero al final no me acuerdo si lo puse o no.**

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Y aquí tenéis el quinto capítulo subido. Como el anterior también considero que este capítulo ha sido algo flojillo, pero bueno, en estos primeros capítulos apenas pasa nada interesante.**

 **En fin, no mucho que decir. Así que espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki.**

 **PD: Me hace gracia que parece que todo el mundo esta pendiente de Eurovisión, y mientras yo aquí, escribiendo con el soundtrack del nuevo God of War de fondo, XD**


	6. Sortilegios Weasley

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Charlie cogió el libro y leyó el título del siguiente capítulo.

— **Sortilegios Weasley.**

—¿Qué es Sortilegios Weasley? —preguntó Emily con curiosidad.

—Una tontería —respondió Molly con un bufido.

 **Harry dio vueltas cada vez más rápido con los codos pegados al cuerpo.** **Borrosas chimeneas pasaban ante él a la velocidad del rayo, hasta que se** **sintió mareado y cerró los ojos.**

—Los polvos flu son una de las peores formas de viajar —coincidió Lily.

—Pero al menos te mantiene calentito en invierno —replicó James.

 **Cuando por fin le pareció que su velocidad** **aminoraba, estiró los brazos, a tiempo para evitar darse de bruces contra el** **suelo de la cocina de los Weasley al salir de la chimenea.**

—Aprendes rápido —dijo Emily—. Hay ocasiones en las que Will aún se estrella de cara contra el suelo al salir de la chimenea.

 **—¿Se lo comió? —preguntó Fred ansioso mientras le tendía a Harry la** **mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.**

—Y tanto que lo hizo —aseguró Ron.

 **—Sí —respondió Harry poniéndose en pie—. ¿Qué era?**

 **—Caramelo _longuilinguo_ —explicó Fred, muy contento—. Los hemos ****inventado George y yo, y nos hemos pasado el verano buscando a alguien en** **quien probarlos...**

—¿Y no podíais hacerlo vosotros mismos? —preguntó Astoria.

—Ya lo hicimos, pequeña Slytherin —respondió Fred—. Pero queríamos ver, más que nada, si la gente se creía que era un caramelo normal o sospechaba que podía ser algo diferente.

—Bueno, se trataba de un muggle. No iba a saber diferenciar un caramelo mágico normal de uno de broma.

—Igualmente debería haber sospechado que tenía truco —replicó George.

 **Todos prorrumpieron en carcajadas en la pequeña cocina; Harry miró a su** **alrededor, y vio que Ron y George estaban sentados a una mesa de madera** **desgastada de tanto restregarla, con dos pelirrojos a los que Harry no había** **visto nunca, aunque no tardó en suponer quiénes serían: Bill y Charlie, los dos** **hermanos mayores Weasley.**

—Bueno, también podrían ser algunos primos segundos —dijo Ginny—. Los Weasley tenemos varios de esos. Como esa prima segunda... ¿Mafalda se llamaba?* —preguntó mirando a sus hermanos—. Es que solamente la vi un par de veces en reuniones familiares y hace años.

—Ah, sí —asintió Molly—. Pero era hija de mi primo segundo, ese que era contable, así que sería más bien vuestra prima tercera.

 **—¿Qué tal te va, Harry? —preguntó el más cercano a él, dirigiéndole una** **amplia sonrisa y tendiéndole una mano grande que Harry estrechó. Estaba** **llena de callos y ampollas. Aquél tenía que ser Charlie, que trabajaba en** **Rumania** **con dragones.** **Su constitución era igual a la de los gemelos, y** **diferente de la de Percy y Ron, que eran más altos y delgados.**

Los seis hermanos Weasley se miraron, entendiendo a que se refería Harry. Mientras que Bill, Percy y Ron eran altos y delgados; Charlie, Fred y George eran más bien un poco bajitos para su edad (aunque no demasiado) y corpulentos.

—La verdad es que con tu físico me sorprende que fueses buscador y no golpeador o guardián —dijo Tonks, mirando a Charlie.

—Me gusta eso de buscar y perseguir.

 **Tenía una cara** **ancha de expresión bonachona, con la piel curtida por el clima de Rumania y** **tan llena de pecas que parecía bronceada; los brazos eran musculosos, y en** **uno de ellos se veía una quemadura grande y brillante.**

Charlie detuvo unos segundos la lectura para mirarse la quemadura en su brazo izquierdo, haciendo una pequeña mueca. Esa quemadura se la había hecho un hébrido negro.

 **Bill se levantó sonriendo y también le estrechó la mano a Harry, quien se** **sorprendió.**

—Pobre Harry —se lamentó Fred.

—Bill, eres tan feo que has dejado sin palabras al joven Potter —añadió George.

Bill simplemente se limitó a rodar los ojos por los comentarios de los gemelos.

 **Sabía que Bill trabajaba para Gringotts, el banco del mundo** **mágico, y que había sido Premio Anual de Hogwarts, y siempre se lo había** **imaginado como una versión crecida de Percy:**

Bill se estremeció.

—Godric me libre de eso —murmuró Bill mientras Percy lo observaba con el ceño fruncido.

 **quisquilloso en cuanto al** **incumplimiento de las normas e inclinado a mandar a todo el mundo.**

—Has descrito a Percy a la perfección —dijo Ron.

—¡Venga ya! —protestó Percy. El resto de la sala se limitó a apartar la mirada—. Yo no soy así... ¿verdad?

El silencio parecía ser suficiente respuesta, así que Charlie siguió leyendo.

 **Sin** **embargo, Bill era (no había otra palabra para definirlo) guay:**

Bill sonrió con cierta arrogancia.

 **era alto, tenía el** **pelo largo y recogido en una coleta,**

Molly comenzó a mascullar algo sobre cortarle el pelo a su hijo.

 **llevaba un colmillo de pendiente e iba** **vestido de manera apropiada para un concierto de rock, salvo por las botas** **(que, según reconoció Harry, no eran de cuero sino de piel de dragón).**

—Por supuesto sintética —se apresuró a decir Bill al sentir la mirada de Charlie.

 **Antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera añadir nada, se oyó un pequeño** **estallido y el señor Weasley apareció de pronto al lado de George. Harry no lo** **había visto nunca tan enfadado.**

—Y ni siquiera eso se puede considerar estar enfadado —añadió Ron.

 **—¡No ha tenido ninguna gracia, Fred! ¿Qué demonios le diste a ese niño** **muggle?**

—Caramelo _longuilinguo_ —respondió Fred—. Lo hemos dicho antes.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero —replicó Arthur.

 **—No le di nada —respondió Fred, con otra sonrisa maligna —. Sólo lo dejé** **caer... Ha sido culpa suya: lo cogió y se lo comió. Yo no le dije que lo hiciera.**

—Razón no le falta —señaló Holly.

 **—¡Lo dejaste caer a propósito!**

—Creo que con eso de dejar caer, ya había quedado claro que había sido a propósito —dijo Sirius.

 **—vociferó el señor Weasley—. Sabías que** **se lo comería porque estaba a dieta...**

—Créame, señor Weasley, Dudley se hubiese comido el caramelo sin estar a dieta, e incluso si mis tíos se lo hubiese prohibido —dijo Harry.

 **—¿Cuánto le creció la lengua? —preguntó George, con mucho interés.**

—Un consejo. No respondas —dijo Remus.

 **—Cuando sus padres me permitieron acortársela había alcanzado más de** **un metro de largo.**

—Por supuesto tenía que responder —dijo James.

 **Harry y los Weasley prorrumpieron de nuevo en una sonora carcajada.**

En la sala la mayoría también rió.

—Me sorprende que tú también te rías —dijo Neville a Alan.

—Ya lo he dicho, he usado y he sufrido los efectos de esos caramelos. Sé que no son peligrosos —dijo Alan.

—Eso es —asintió Fred—. ¿Creéis que le daría a alguien algo peligroso?

Sus hermanos, incluido George, se miraron.

—Sí.

—Pues razón no os falta.

 **—¡No tiene gracia!**

—Un poco sí —dijo Regulus.

 **—gritó el señor Weasley—. ¡Ese tipo de** **comportamiento enturbia muy seriamente las relaciones entre magos y** **muggles! Me paso la mitad de la vida luchando contra los malos tratos a los** **muggles, y resulta que mis propios hijos...**

—Venga papá, tampoco te pases —dijo Bill en defensa de sus hermanos.

 **—¡No se lo dimos porque fuera muggle! —respondió Fred, indignado.**

 **—No. Se lo dimos porque es un asqueroso bravucón**

—No tengo nada que decir —dijo Alan al sentir varias miradas—. Sé que mi padre fue un capullo durante esa época.

 **—explicó George—.** **¿No es verdad, Harry?**

 **—Sí, lo es —contestó Harry seriamente.**

 **—¡Ésa no es la cuestión! —repuso enfadado el señor Weasley—. Ya** **veréis cuando se lo diga a vuestra madre.**

—No se lo va a decir —dijeron James y Sirius. El primero se aclaró—. Mi padre siempre nos amenazaba a Sirius y a mí sobre decirle algo a mi madre si nos portábamos mal, y al final nunca lo hacía.

 **—¿Cuando me digas qué? —preguntó una voz tras ellos.**

—Uh... Pillados —dijo Will.

 **La señora Weasley acababa de entrar en la cocina. Era bajita, rechoncha y** **tenía una cara generalmente muy amable, aunque en aquellos momentos la** **sospecha le hacía entornar los ojos.**

—Normal. Con lo último que ha oído —dijo Hermione.

 **—¡Ah, hola, Harry! —dijo sonriéndole al advertir que estaba allí. Luego** **volvió bruscamente la mirada a su marido —. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que** **decirme?**

 **El señor Weasley dudó. Harry se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de estar tan** **enfadado con Fred y George, no había tenido verdadera intención de contarle a** **la señora Weasley lo ocurrido.**

James y Sirius se miraron con la misma expresión: "Lo dijimos".

 **Se hizo un silencio mientras el señor Weasley** **observaba nervioso a su mujer. Entonces aparecieron dos chicas en la puerta** **de la cocina, detrás de la señora Weasley: una, de pelo castaño y espeso e** **incisivos bastante grandes,**

Hermione se pasó la lengua sobre los incisivos, algo molesta.

 **era Hermione Granger, la amiga de Harry y Ron; la** **otra, menuda y pelirroja, era Ginny, la hermana pequeña de Ron.**

—Y otra vez con lo de hermana pequeña —suspiró Ginny.

 **Las dos** **sonrieron a Harry, y él les sonrió a su vez, lo que provocó que Ginny se** **sonrojara: Harry le había gustado desde su primera visita a La Madriguera.**

—Damos fe de ello —dijeron Ron, los gemelos y Percy. Ginny se sonrojo y los fulminó con la mirada.

 **—¿Qué tienes que decirme, Arthur? —repitió la señora Weasley en un** **tono de voz que daba miedo.**

—Peligro, Peligro —dijeron Fred y George.

 **—Nada, Molly —farfulló el señor Weasley —. Fred y George sólo... He** **tenido unas palabras con ellos...**

 **—¿Qué han hecho esta vez? —preguntó la señora Weasley —. Si tiene** **que ver con los «Sortilegios Weasley»...**

—No sé ni para que dudo. ¡Estaba claro que tenía algo que ver con los dichosos Sortilegios Weasley!

 **—¿Por qué no le enseñas a Harry dónde va a dormir, Ron? —propuso** **Hermione desde la puerta.**

 **—Ya lo sabe —respondió Ron**

—No eres muy bueno con la sutileza, ¿eh, Weasley? —señaló Daphne con algo de burla.

 **—. En mi habitación. Durmió allí la última...**

 **—Podemos ir todos —dijo Hermione, con una significativa mirada.**

—Casi me faltaba mandarle el mensaje en código morse... ¡y eso que ni siquiera sé código morse! —exclamó Hermione.

 **—¡Ah! —exclamó Ron, cayendo en la cuenta—. De acuerdo.**

 **—Sí, nosotros también vamos —dijo George.**

—No cuela —dijo Jake.

 **—¡Vosotros os quedáis donde estáis! —gruñó la señora Weasley.**

 **Harry y Ron salieron despacio de la cocina y, acompañados por Hermione** **y Ginny, emprendieron el camino por el estrecho pasillo y subieron por la** **desvencijada escalera que zigzagueaba hacia los pisos superiores.**

 **—¿Qué es eso de los «Sortilegios Weasley»? —preguntó Harry mientras** **subían.**

 **Ron y Ginny se rieron, pero Hermione no.**

—No le encuentro la gracia —replicó Hermione.

—¡Venga, Hermione! ¡Es una idea genial! —protestó Ron.

 **—Mi madre ha encontrado un montón de cupones de pedido cuando** **limpiaba la habitación de Fred y George —explicó Ron en voz baja —. Largas** **listas de precios de cosas que ellos han inventado. Artículos de broma, ya** **sabes: varitas falsas y caramelos con truco, montones de cosas. Es estupendo:** **nunca me imaginé que hubieran estado inventando todo eso...**

—Ni tú ni nadie —dijo Will—. Desde luego yo jamás lo habría sospechado.

 **—Hace mucho tiempo que escuchamos explosiones en su habitación, pero** **nunca supusimos que estuvieran fabricando algo —dijo Ginny—. Creíamos que** **simplemente les gustaba el ruido.**

—Bueno, hay gente que escucha música y otras que hacen explosiones —dijo Emily.

 **—Lo que pasa es que la mayor parte de los inventos... bueno, todos, en** **realidad... son algo peligrosos**

—No son peligrosos —replicaron los gemelos ofendidos.

 **y, ¿sabes?, pensaban venderlos en Hogwarts** **para sacar dinero. Mi madre se ha puesto furiosa con ellos. Les ha prohibido** **seguir fabricando nada y ha quemado todos los cupones de pedido... Además** **está enfadada con ellos porque no han conseguido tan buenas notas como** **esperaba...**

—En realidad son mucho mejores de lo que nos esperábamos —reconoció Fred,

—Y dígame, señor Weasley... ¿cómo van a ser mucho mejores sus notas si cada uno solamente ha aprobado ¡tres TIMOS!? —exclamó McGongall.

—¿TRES? —exclamaron todos con sorpresa.

—Oh, sí —asintió George—. Los dos aprobamos Encantamientos y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y por mi parte yo aprobé Herbología.

—Y yo Transformaciones —añadió Fred.

 **—Y también ha habido broncas porque mi madre quiere que entren en el** **Ministerio de Magia como nuestro padre, y ellos le han dicho que lo único que** **quieren es abrir una tienda de artículos de broma —añadió Ginny.**

—¡Es cierto! —exclamó Eli—. Lo dijeron antes.

 **Entonces se abrió una puerta en el segundo rellano y asomó por ella una** **cara con gafas de montura de hueso y expresión de enfado.**

 **—Hola, Percy —saludó Harry.**

 **—Ah, hola, Harry —contestó Percy —. Me preguntaba quién estaría** **armando tanto jaleo.**

—Solamente estaban subiendo la escalera —dijo Sirius.

 **Intento trabajar,¿sabéis? Tengo que terminar un informe** **para la oficina, y resulta muy difícil concentrarse cuando la gente no para de** **subir y bajar la escalera haciendo tanto ruido.**

 **—No hacemos tanto ruido —replicó Ron, enfadado—. Estamos subiendo** **con paso normal. Lamentamos haber entorpecido los asuntos reservados del** **Ministerio.**

 **—¿En qué estás trabajando? —quiso saber Harry.**

Ron se estiró para darle un golpe en el hombro.

—¿Yo para que te digo algo? —gruñó.

 **—Es un informe para el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica** **Internacional —respondió Percy con aires de suficiencia—. Estamos** **intentando estandarizar el grosor de los calderos. Algunos de los calderos** **importados son algo delgados, y el goteo se ha incrementado en una** **proporción cercana al tres por ciento anual...**

 **—Eso cambiará el mundo —intervino Ron —. Ese informe será un** **bombazo. Ya me lo imagino en la primera página de _El Profeta_ : «Calderos con ****agujeros.»**

—Una noticia digna de salir en portada —dijo Sirius.

—Bueno, saliste tú así que no es tan difícil —replicó Reg.

 **Percy se sonrojó ligeramente.**

 **—Puede que te parezca una tontería, Ron —repuso acaloradamente—,** **pero si no se aprueba una ley internacional bien podríamos encontrar el** **mercado inundado de productos endebles y de culo demasiado delgado que** **pondrían seriamente en peligro...**

—Eso es cierto —asintió Lily—. Si el grosor de los calderos es demasiado delgado, podría afectar a la elaboración de pociones.

 **—Sí, sí, de acuerdo —interrumpió Ron, y siguió subiendo.**

 **Percy cerró la puerta de su habitación dando un portazo. Mientras Harry,** **Hermione y Ginny seguían a Ron otros tres tramos, les llegaban ecos de gritos** **procedentes de la cocina. El señor Weasley debía de haberle contado a su** **mujer lo de los caramelos.**

—¡Vaya, Harry! ¿Qué comes que adivinas? —se burló George.

 **La habitación donde dormía Ron en la buhardilla de la casa estaba casi** **igual que el verano anterior:**

—Pero si el verano anterior no estuviste —señaló Jake—. Sería "estaba igual que hace dos veranos".

 **los mismos pósters del equipo de quidditch favorito** **de Ron, los _Chudley Cannons_ , que daban vueltas y saludaban con la mano ****desde las paredes y el techo inclinado; y en la pecera del alféizar de la** **ventana, que antes contenía huevas de rana, había una rana enorme.**

—Mirad, el ciclo de la vida —dijo Will.

 **Ya no** **estaba _Scabbers_ , la vieja rata de Ron,**

—Sería muy raro si estuviese allí —dijo Ron.

—Aunque nos habría hecho el trabajo más fácil —dijo Sirius.

 **pero su lugar lo ocupaba la pequeña** **lechuza gris que había llevado la carta de Ron a Privet Drive para entregársela** **a Harry. Daba saltos en una jaulita y gorjeaba como loca.**

 **—¡Cállate, _Pig_! —le dijo Ron, abriéndose paso entre dos de las cuatro ****camas que apenas cabían en la habitación—. Fred y George duermen con** **nosotros porque Bill y Charlie ocupan su cuarto —le explicó a Harry—. Percy** **se queda la habitación toda para él porque tiene que trabajar.**

—Yo creo que eso es excusa —dijo Fred.

—Claro que no —replicó Percy, indignado.

—Claro que no, Gred —añadió George—. Seguramente tendría que mandarle cartas a su novia y necesitaba tranquilidad.

La sala se rió ante las orejas coloradas de la vergüenza de Percy.

 **—¿Por qué llamas _Pig_ a la lechuza? —le preguntó Harry a Ron.**

—Porque es tonto —respondió Ginny.

 **—Porque es tonto —dijo Ginny**

—Ginny, no cambias mucho, ¿eh?

 **—. Su verdadero nombre es _Pigwidgeon._**

 **—Sí, y ése no es un nombre tonto —contestó sarcásticamente Ron—**

—¡Claro que no es tonto! —exclamó Ginny.

—A mí me gusta —dijo Luna.

—¿Lo ves? —dijo Ginny señalando a Luna—. Luna esta conmigo.

Ron simplemente puso los ojos en blanco.

 **.** **Ginny lo bautizó. Le parece un nombre adorable. Yo intenté cambiarlo, pero era** **demasiado tarde: ya no responde a ningún otro. Así que ahora se ha quedado** **con _Pig_. Tengo que tenerlo aquí porque no gusta a _Errol_ ni a _Hermes_. En ****realidad, a mí también me molesta.**

—Pues a mí no me importaría tenerla —dijo Ginny.

—¡Ni hablar! —negó Ron al instante—. Quiero decir... es un regalo de Sirius. No puedo ir regalandola por ahí.

 ** _Pigwidgeon_ revoloteaba veloz y alegremente por la jaula, gorjeando de ****forma estridente. Harry conocía demasiado a Ron para tomar en serio sus** **palabras: siempre se había quejado de su vieja rata _Scabbers_ , pero cuando ****creyó que _Crookshanks_ , el gato de Hermione, se la había comido, se disgustó ****muchísimo.**

—Por lo visto te conoce perfectamente —señaló Hermione con una sonrisa. La cara de Ron se calentó.

 **—¿Dónde está _Crookshanks_? —preguntó Harry a Hermione.**

 **—Fuera, en el jardín, supongo. Le gusta perseguir a los gnomos; nunca los** **había visto.**

 **—Entonces, ¿Percy está contento con el trabajo?**

—Eso es quedarse corto —dijo Bill.

 **—inquirió Harry,** **sentándose en una de las camas y observando a los _Chudley Cannons_ , que ****entraban y salían como balas de los pósters colgados en el techo.**

 **—¿Contento? —dijo Ron con desagrado—. Creo que no habría vuelto a** **casa si mi padre no lo hubiera obligado. Está obsesionado. Pero no le** **menciones a su jefe. «Según el señor Crouch... Como le iba diciendo al señor** **Crouch... El señor Crouch opina... El señor Crouch me ha dicho...» Un día de** **éstos anunciarán su compromiso matrimonial.**

Fred y George se miraron.

—En realidad hemos apostado sobre eso —dijo Fred—. Yo digo que lo anunciarán antes de Navidad.

—Y yo antes de las vacaciones de verano —añadió George.

 **—¿Has pasado un buen verano, Harry? —quiso saber Hermione—.** **¿Recibiste nuestros paquetes de comida y todo lo demás?**

 **—Sí, muchas gracias —contestó Harry—. Esos pasteles me salvaron la** **vida.**

—Y lo digo literalmente. Si hubiese llegado ha hacer la misma dieta que los Dursley, posiblemente me habría muerto del hambre.

 **—¿Y has tenido noticias de...? —comenzó Ron, pero se calló en respuesta** **a la mirada de Hermione.**

 **Harry se dio cuenta de que Ron quería preguntarle por Sirius.**

—Claro, Ron. Pregúntale a tu mejor amigo si ha estado en contacto con un preso fugado, y además extremadamente peligroso, delante de tu hermana, quién no sabe nada —dijo Will.

 **Ron y** **Hermione se habían involucrado tanto en la fuga de Sirius que estaban casi tan** **preocupados por él como Harry. Sin embargo, no era prudente hablar de él** **delante de Ginny. A excepción de ellos y del profesor Dumbledore, nadie sabía** **cómo había escapado Sirius ni creía en su inocencia.**

—Podíais habérmelo contado —dijo Ginny—. Seguramente os hubiese creído.

—Ese seguramente no me ha sonado muy fiable —susurró Ron a Hermione.

 **—Creo que han dejado de discutir —dijo Hermione para disimular aquel** **instante de apuro, porque Ginny miraba con curiosidad tan pronto a Ron como** **a Harry**

—Suerte que Hermione estaba allí —rió Neville.

 **—. ¿Qué tal si bajamos y ayudamos a vuestra madre con la cena?**

 **—De acuerdo —aceptó Ron.**

 **Los cuatro salieron de la habitación de Ron, bajaron la escalera y** **encontraron a la señora Weasley sola en la cocina, con aspecto de enfado.**

—Después de lo ocurrido con Fred y George me extrañaría que mamá estuviese contenta —dijo Bill.

—Por cierto, ¿vosotros os quedasteis allí? —preguntó Ron a sus hermanos.

—¡Claro que no! —respondió Charlie—. Nos salimos fuera a espiar... —Bill le dio un codazo—. Digo a empezar a preparar la mesa.

 **—Vamos a comer en el jardín —les dijo en cuanto entraron—. Aquí no** **cabemos once personas.**

—Si apenas cabemos los de siempre, vamos a caber once —murmuró Ginny.

 **¿Podríais sacar los platos, chicas? Bill y Charlie** **están colocando las mesas. Vosotros dos, llevad los cubiertos —les dijo a Ron** **y a Harry. Con más fuerza de la debida, apuntó con la varita a un montón de** **patatas que había en el fregadero, y éstas salieron de sus mondas tan** **velozmente que fueron a dar en las paredes y el techo—. ¡Dios mío! —** **exclamó, apuntando con la varita al recogedor, que saltó de su lugar y empezó** **a moverse por el suelo recogiendo las patatas—. ¡Esos dos! —estalló de pronto, mientras sacaba cazuelas del armario. Harry comprendió que se refería a** **Fred y a George—. No sé qué va a ser de ellos, de verdad que no lo sé. No** **tienen ninguna ambición,**

—¿Cómo que no tienen ambición? —preguntó James con el ceño fruncido—. Porque querer abrir una tienda, aunque sea de broma, me parece una buena ambición.

 **a menos que se considere ambición dar tantos** **problemas como pueden.**

Fred y George resoplaron ante esa frase.

 **Depositó ruidosamente en la mesa de la cocina una cazuela grande de** **cobre y comenzó a dar vueltas a la varita dentro de la cazuela. De la punta** **salía una salsa cremosa conforme iba removiendo.**

 **—No es que no tengan cerebro —prosiguió irritada, mientras llevaba la** **cazuela a la cocina y encendía el fuego con otro toque de la varita—, pero lo** **desperdician, y si no cambian pronto, se van a ver metidos en problemas de** **verdad.** **He recibido más lechuzas de Hogwarts por causa de ellos que de todos** **los demás juntos. Si continúan así terminarán en el Departamento Contra el** **Uso Indebido de la Magia.**

—¿Enserio, mamá? —dijo Fred, al final—. ¿De verdad nos crees capaz de meternos en líos con la justicia?

—Las lechuzas que recibo parecen indicar eso —replicó Molly.

—¡Venga ya, mamá! Lo que nosotros gastamos son solamente bromas. Nunca hemos molestado (a menos que se lo mereciese) ni herido a nadie —protestó George.

—Pues esa broma al primo de Harry no me parece eso —dijo Molly.

—Pero si ya lo hemos dicho —dijo Fred—. Los caramelos _longuilinguos_ no son peligrosos... ¡Nosotros mismos probamos sus efectos mientras estábamos en la escuela!

—Además, papá estaba allí y sabíamos que él arreglaría el problema —añadió George.

—¿Y si el niño se hubiese comido el caramelo después de que vuestro padre se fuese, qué? —señaló Molly con el ceño fruncido.

—Le habríamos preguntado cuanto le creció la lengua, y al decirnos que no sabía de lo que hablaba, le habríamos dicho acerca del caramelo —respondió George con tranquilidad.

Molly se quedó en silencio, sin saber muy bien que decir.

—Vaya, me habéis sorprendido —dijo Daphne tras varios segundos en silencio—. Eso, sin duda, ha sido bastante Slytherin. —Astoria asintió. de acuerdo con su hermana.

Fred y George se miraron.

—A decir verdad el Sombrero Seleccionador estuvo tentado en mandarnos a Slytherin —confesó Fred—. Aunque al final se decantó por Gryffindor.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Arthur con interés—. ¿Y a los demás? —preguntó mirando al resto de sus hijos.

—A mí me dijo que Ravenclaw sería una buena casa para mí —respondió Bill.

—Igual que a mí —dijo Percy.

—En mi caso estuve a punto de acabar en Hufflepuff —dijo Charlie.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Tonks con asombro—. Pues es una pena que no terminásemos en la misma casa.

—El sombrero me dijo que lo haría mejor en Hufflepuff que en Gryffindor. Pero como ya había visto que el accidente con patas estaba en esa casa, le supliqué que me mandase a Gryffindor.

—¿El accidente con patas? ¿A quién te...? —La luz se hizo en la cabeza de Tonks—. ¡Eh!

—¿Y tú, Ron? —preguntó Hermione, interrumpiendo la pelea entre Charlie y Tonks.

—También me sugirió que Hufflepuff era una buena casa —respondió Ron—. En cuanto a Ginny...

Todos miraron a la pelirroja, esperando que ella respondiese.

—A mí me mando a Gryffindor ni bien me rozó la cabeza —dijo Ginny—. Es más, varios de vosotros estuvisteis allí. Visteis lo que ocurrió.

—Cierto, cierto...

 **La señora Weasley tocó con la varita el cajón de los cubiertos, que se abrió** **de golpe. Harry y Ron se quitaron de en medio de un salto cuando algunos de** **los cuchillos salieron del cajón, atravesaron volando la cocina y se pusieron a** **cortar las patatas que el recogedor acababa de devolver al fregadero.**

 **—No sé en qué nos equivocamos con ellos**

Fred y George resoplaron.

 **—dijo la señora Weasley** **posando la varita y sacando más cazuelas—. Llevamos años así, una cosa** **detrás de otra, y no hay manera de que entiendan...**

—¿Entender el qué? —preguntó George—. ¡Pero si eres tú la que no quiere entendernos a nosotros!

—¡¿Y cómo queréis que os entienda si os empeñáis en perseguir un sueño?! —estalló Molly—. ¡¿Queréis abrir una tienda de bromas?! ¡Pues adelante, abridla! ¡Veamos quién tiene razón cuando la tienda cierre, estéis en la calle y os tengáis que ver obligados a delinquir para sobrevivir!

Tras las palabras de Molly Weasley la sala se sumió en un tenso silencio. Entonces, sin mediar palabra, Fred y George se levantaron y abandonaron la habitación.

—Creo que te has pasado con ellos, Molly —dijo Arthur mientras un portazo sonaba a lo lejos—. No hacía falta ser tan dura.

—Puede que sí, Arthur. Pero es necesario que comprendan que no es tan fácil como lo pintan.

—Esto... ¿puedo decir algo? —pidió en ese momento Luna.

—Por supuesto, señorita Lovegood —respondió el director.

—Bueno... Alan ha mencionado que en el futuro usan los caramelos _longuilinguos_ para gastar bromas —señaló la rubia—. Así que no creo que sea inteligente decir que ellos van a fracasar con la idea de abrir una tienda de broma.

—Eso no quiere decir nada —replicó Hermione—. Perfectamente los gemelos podrían haber vendido sus ideas a otras personas.

—Puede ser, pero no lo creo —dijo Luna—. Por su expresión, se puede decir que Alan parece conocer el nombre de Sortilegios Weasley. Así que puedo suponer que en futuro lograron su objetivo, ¿no?

Alan, quién estaba sorprendido por lo dicho con Luna, simplemente asintió.

—Vaya... —murmuró Molly—. Creo que le debo una disculpa a los chicos.

—Creo que será lo mejor —asintió su esposo.

 **¡OH, NO, OTRA VEZ!**

 **Al coger la varita de la mesa, ésta lanzó un fuerte chillido y se convirtió en** **un ratón de goma gigante.**

—Eso ha sido bueno —dijo Sirius.

—Creo que la varita podría tener un encantamiento para reconocer a unas personas en concreto, y al tocarla una persona no registrada, el hechizo se activa —murmuró Reg.

 **—¡Otra de sus varitas falsas! —gritó—. ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho a** **esos dos que no las dejen por ahí?**

 **Cogió su varita auténtica, y al darse la vuelta descubrió que la salsa** **humeaba en el fuego.**

 **—Vamos —le dijo Ron a Harry apresuradamente, cogiendo un puñado de** **cubiertos del cajón—. Vamos a echar les una mano a Bill y a Charlie.**

—¿Echar una mano? —repitió Bill—. ¿Tú recuerdas si nos echaron una mano, Charlie?

—Me parece que no lo hicieron —respondió el segundo hermano Weasley—. A menos que con echar una mano se refiera a dejar los cubiertos sobre la mesa para que nosotros los pusiéramos.

—¡Pero si lo pusisteis con la varita! —protestó Ron.

 **Dejaron sola a la señora Weasley y salieron al patio por la puerta de atrás.**

 **Apenas habían dado unos pasos cuando _Crookshanks_ , el gato color canela ****y patizambo de Hermione, salió del jardín a toda velocidad con su cola de** **cepillo enhiesta y persiguiendo lo que parecía una patata con piernas llenas de** **barro.**

—Pues si que le han gustado los gnomos —dijo Sally.

—Lo dije.

 **Harry recordó que aquello era un gnomo. Con su palmo de altura,** **golpeaba en el suelo con los pies como los palillos en un tambor mientras** **corría a través del patio, y se zambulló de cabeza en una de las botas de goma** **que había junto a la puerta. Harry oyó al gnomo riéndose a mandíbula batiente** **mientras _Crookshanks_ metía la pata en la bota intentando atraparlo.**

Hermione suspiró y negó con la cabeza con cariño.

 **Al mismo** **tiempo, desde el otro lado de la casa llegó un ruido como de choque.**

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Lily.

 **Comprendieron qué era lo que había causado el ruido cuando entraron en el** **jardín y vieron que Bill y Charlie blandían las varitas haciendo que dos mesas** **viejas y destartaladas volaran a gran altura por encima del césped, chocando** **una contra otra e intentando hacerse retroceder mutuamente.**

—¡Bill! ¡Charlie! —regañó Molly mientras el resto reía.

—¿Al final quién ganó? —preguntó Regulus con interés.

—¡Yo! —sonrió Bill.

—Él —gruñó Charlie.

 **Fred y George** **gritaban entusiasmados, Ginny se reía y Hermione rondaba por el seto, aparentemente dividida entre la diversión y la preocupación.**

 **La mesa de Bill se estrelló contra la de Charlie con un enorme estruendo y** **le rompió una de las patas.**

—Definitivamente el ganador fue Bill —rió Jake.

 **Se oyó entonces un traqueteo, y, al mirar todos** **hacia arriba, vieron a Percy asomando la cabeza por la ventana del segundo** **piso.**

 **—¿Queréis hacer menos ruido? —gritó.**

—Uno intenta trabajar y no dejan de hacer ruido —masculló Percy.

 **—Lo siento, Percy —se disculpó Bill con una risita—. ¿Cómo van los culos** **de los calderos?**

 **—Muy mal —respondió Percy malhumorado,**

—Ya lo habíamos notado —dijo Sirius.

 **y volvió a cerrar la ventana** **dando un golpe. Riéndose por lo bajo, Bill y Charlie posaron las mesas en el** **césped, una pegada a la otra, y luego, con un toquecito de la varita mágica, Bill** **volvió a pegar la pata rota e hizo aparecer por arte de magia unos manteles.**

 **A las siete de la tarde, las dos mesas crujían bajo el peso de un sinfín de** **platos que contenían la excelente comida de la señora Weasley, y los nueve** **Weasley, Harry y Hermione tomaban asiento para cenar bajo el cielo claro, de** **un azul intenso. Para alguien que había estado alimentándose todo el verano** **de tartas cada vez más pasadas,**

Lily masculló algo sobre hacerle una visita de "cortesía" a su hermana.

 **aquello era un paraíso, y al principio Harry** **escuchó más que habló mientras se servía empanada de pollo con jamón,** **patatas cocidas y ensalada.**

 **Al otro extremo de la mesa, Percy ponía a su padre al corriente de todo lo** **relativo a su informe sobre el grosor de los calderos.**

Arthur cerró los ojos, recordando lo pesado que había estado Percy con el tema.

 **—Le he dicho al señor Crouch que lo tendrá listo el martes —explicaba** **Percy dándose aires —. Eso es algo antes de lo que él mismo esperaba, pero** **me gusta hacer las cosas aún mejor de lo que se espera de mí. Creo que me** **agradecerá que haya terminado antes de tiempo. Quiero decir que, como ahora** **hay tanto que hacer en nuestro departamento con todos los preparativos para** **los Mundiales, y la verdad es que no contamos con el apoyo que** **necesitaríamos del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos... Ludo Bagman...**

 **—Ludo me cae muy bien —dijo el señor Weasley en un tono afable —. Es** **el que nos ha conseguido las entradas para la Copa.**

—Pues al parecer ya sé a quién agradecerle que mi hijo pueda asistir a la final del mundial —dijo James.

 **Yo le hice un pequeño** **favor: su hermano, Otto, se vio metido en un aprieto a causa de una segadora** **con poderes sobrenaturales, y arreglé todo el asunto...**

 **—Desde luego, Bagman es una persona muy agradable —repuso Percy** **desdeñosamente—, pero no entiendo cómo pudo llegar a director de** **departamento. ¡Cuando lo comparo con el señor Crouch...!**

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —dijo Remus—. Bagman podría poseer otras cualidades distintas a las de Crouch que le hacen válido del puesto del director de su departamento.

 **Desde luego, si se** **perdiera un miembro de nuestro departamento, el señor Crouch intentaría** **averiguar qué ha sucedido. ¿Sabes que Bertha Jorkins lleva desaparecida ya** **más de un mes?**

La sala se miró, sabiendo que Bertha ya estaba muerta.

 **Se fue a Albania de vacaciones y no ha vuelto...**

 **—Sí, le he preguntado a Ludo —dijo el señor Weasley, frunciendo el** **entrecejo—. Dice que Bertha se ha perdido ya un montón de veces. Aunque, si** **fuera alguien de mi departamento, me preocuparía...**

—Creo que cualquiera se disculparía si alguien llevase desaparecido más de un mes —dijo Cedric.

 **—Por supuesto, Bertha es un caso perdido —siguió Percy —. Creo que se** **la han estado pasando de un departamento a otro durante años: da más** **problemas de los que resuelve. Pero, aun así, Ludo debería intentar** **encontrarla. El señor Crouch se ha interesado personalmente... Ya sabes que** **ella trabajó en otro tiempo en nuestro departamento, y creo que el señor** **Crouch le tiene estima.**

—Me cuesta creer eso —dijo Moody—. Crouch nunca ha sido alguien que se preocupase por la gente que le rodea.

 **Pero Bagman no hace más que reírse y decir que ella** **seguramente interpretó mal el mapa y llegó hasta Australia en vez de Albania.**

—Eso esta muy lejos como para equivocarse —dijo Will.

 **En fin —Percy lanzó un impresionante suspiro y bebió un largo trago de vino de** **saúco—, tenemos ya bastantes problemas en el Departamento de Cooperación** **Mágica Internacional para que intentemos encontrar al personal de otros** **departamentos. Como sabes, hemos de organizar otro gran evento después de** **los Mundiales. —Se aclaró la garganta como para llamar la atención de todos,** **y miró al otro extremo de la mesa, donde estaban sentados Harry, Ron y** **Hermione, antes de continuar—: Ya sabes de qué hablo, papá —levantó** **ligeramente la voz —: el asunto ultrasecreto.**

—¡Señor Weasley! —regañó McGonagall a su ex-alumno.

 **Ron puso cara de resignación y les susurró a Harry y a Hermione:**

 **—Ha estado intentando que le preguntemos de qué se trata desde que** **empezó a trabajar.**

—Y por supuesto, aunque le preguntéis no os responderá —dijo Emily.

 **Seguramente es una exposición de calderos de culo** **delgado.**

 **En el medio de la mesa, la señora Weasley discutía con Bill a propósito de** **su pendiente, que parecía ser una adquisición reciente.**

 **—... con ese colmillazo horroroso ahí colgando... Pero ¿qué dicen en el** **banco?**

 **—Mamá, en el banco a nadie le importa un comino lo que me ponga** **mientras ganen dinero conmigo —explicó Bill con paciencia.**

—Y así tendría que ser en todos los trabajos —dijo Tonks—. Mientras hagas bien tu trabajo, da igual que lleves o dejes de llevar.

Muchas veces Tonks había tenido problemas para conseguir que la tomasen en serio en la Oficina de Aurores por el simple hecho de llevar el pelo de color rosa.

 **—Y tu pelo da risa, cielo —dijo la señora Weasley, acariciando su varita —.** **Si me dejaras darle un corte...**

—Por mucho que insistas, mamá, eso jamás ocurrirá.

 **—A mí me gusta —declaró Ginny, que estaba sentada al lado de Bill—. Tú** **estás muy anticuada, mamá. Además, no tienes más que mirar el pelo del** **profesor Dumbledore...**

—La señorita Weasley tiene razón, Molly —dijo Dumbledore con diversión—. Estoy seguro de que si lo permites, el joven William llegaría a tener una barba tan magnifica como la mía. ¡Puede que incluso mejor!

—Yo mejor le dejo el tema de la barba a usted, profesor —se apresuró a decir Bill.

—¿De verdad? Pues vaya, es una lástima —se lamentó el anciano—. Estaba dispuesto a contarte algunas cosas para que la barba creciese sana y lustrosa.

 **Junto a la señora Weasley, Fred, George y Charlie hablaban** **animadamente sobre los Mundiales.**

 **—Va a ganar Irlanda** **—pronosticó Charlie con la boca llena de patata—.** **En las semifinales le dieron una paliza a Perú.**

 **—Ya, pero Bulgaria tiene a Viktor Krum —repuso Fred.**

Cedric tuvo que morderse el labio para no decir que Irlanda ganó.

 **—Krum es un buen jugador, pero Irlanda tiene siete estupendos jugadores** **—sentenció Charlie —. Ojalá Inglaterra hubiera pasado a la final. Fue** **vergonzoso, eso es lo que fue.**

—Ni que lo digas —asintió Cedric.

 **—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó interesado Harry, lamentando más que nunca** **su aislamiento del mundo mágico mientras estaba en Privet Drive. Harry era un** **apasionado del quidditch. Jugaba de buscador en el equipo de Gryffindor** **desde el primer curso, y tenía una _Saeta de Fuego_ , una de las mejores ****escobas de carreras del mundo.**

 **—Fue derrotada por Transilvania, por trescientos noventa a diez**

—Eso es peor que malo —bufó James con asombro.

 **—repuso** **Charlie con tristeza—. Una actuación terrorífica. Y Gales perdió frente a** **Uganda, y Escocia fue vapuleada por Luxemburgo.**

—Fue una racha de muy mala suerte —dijo Will.

 **Antes de que tomaran el postre, helado casero de fresas, el señor Weasley** **hizo aparecer mediante un conjuro unas velas para alumbrar el jardín, que se** **estaba quedando a oscuras, y para cuando terminaron, las polillas revoloteaban sobre la mesa y el aire templado olía a césped y a madreselva. Harry** **había comido maravillosamente y se sentía en paz con el mundo mientras** **contemplaba a los gnomos que saltaban entre los rosales, riendo como locos y** **corriendo delante de _Crookshanks_.**

 **Ron observó con atención al resto de su familia para asegurarse de que** **estaban todos distraídos hablando y le preguntó a Harry en voz muy baja:**

 **—¿Has tenido últimamente noticias de Sirius?**

 **Hermione vigilaba a los demás mientras no se perdía palabra.**

 **—Sí —dijo Harry también en voz baja—, dos veces. Parece que está muy** **bien. Anteayer le escribí. Es probable que envíe la contestación mientras** **estamos aquí.**

—Bueno, todo depende de dónde me encuentre en ese momento —dijo Sirius.

 **Recordó de pronto el motivo por el que había escrito a Sirius y, por un** **instante, estuvo a punto de contarles a Ron y a Hermione que la cicatriz le** **había vuelto a doler y el sueño que había tenido... pero no quiso preocuparlos** **precisamente en aquel momento en que él mismo se** **sentía tan tranquilo y feliz.**

Ron y Hermione golpearon a Harry en el brazo. Por supuesto, segundos más tarde, Ginny le golpeó de nuevo.

 **—Mirad qué hora es —dijo de pronto la señora Weasley, consultando su** **reloj de pulsera—. Ya tendríais que estar todos en la cama, porque mañana os** **tendréis que levantar con el alba para llegar a la Copa. Harry, si me dejas la** **lista de la escuela, te puedo comprar las cosas mañana en el callejón Diagon.** **Voy a comprar las de todos los demás porque a lo mejor no queda tiempo** **después de la Copa. La última vez el partido duró cinco días.**

—¡Ostras! ¡Esa snitch debía de ser escurridiza! —dijo James.

 **—¡Jo! ¡Espero que esta vez sea igual! —dijo Harry entusiasmado.**

 **—Bueno, pues yo no —replicó Percy en tono moralista—. Me horroriza** **pensar cómo estaría mi bandeja de asuntos pendientes si faltara cinco días del** **trabajo.**

 **—Desde luego, alguien podría volver a ponerte una caca de dragón, ¿eh,** **Percy? —dijo Fred.**

—Adivino. Hicieron eso, ¿no? —dijo Regulus.

—¡Solamente era una muestra de fertilizante proveniente de Noruega! —exclamó Percy.

 **—¡Era una muestra de fertilizante proveniente de Noruega! —respondió** **Percy, poniéndose muy colorado—. ¡No era nada personal!**

—¿Veis?

 **—Sí que lo era —le susurró Fred a Harry, cuando se levantaban de la** **mesa—. Se la enviamos nosotros.**

La sala estalló en carcajadas mientras Charlie anunciaba el final del capítulo.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó Charlie—. ¿Empezamos a leer o esperamos a que Fred y George vengan de nuevo?

—Mejor los esperamos —decidió Dumbledore.

Y todos se dividieron en pequeños grupos para hablar entre ellos.

* * *

 ***: Rowling creó a ese personaje para ponerlo en los libros, pero al final no lo hizo. En teoría iba a salir por primera vez en este libro, siendo una Slytherin y se encargaría de espiar a los hijos de los mortífagos para darle información al trío. Una verdadera lástima que al final Rowling decidiese no ponerla, porque habría sido un personaje genial para mostrarnos que no todos los Slytherin son malos antes de las participaciones de Regulus y Snape en el último libro.**

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Sexto capítulo. La verdad es que creo que este capítulo ha dado algo más de chicha que los anteriores, aunque tampoco es que sea muy largo.**

 **Bueno, la verdad es que no tengo mucho que comentar, aparte de que he terminado el capítulo mucho antes de lo que me imaginaba. Por si alguien le interesa, podéis buscar información sobre el personaje de Mafalda en la wiki de Harry Potter (aunque solamente lo he visto en la de inglés).**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki**


	7. El traslador

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Fred y George no volvieron hasta una hora más tarde. Cuando ambos entraron de nuevo en la sala, Molly se disculpó por la actitud de antes y ellos aceptaron dichas disculpas. Por supuesto los tres sabían que el asunto de la tienda aún tenía que hablarse, pero prefirieron dejarlo de lado de momento.

— **El traslador** —leyó Percy el nuevo título del capítulo.

Todos se prepararon para escuchar con atención el capítulo, ya que este era el primero que oficialmente transcurría en el futuro (o algo similar).*

 **Cuando, en la habitación de Ron, la señora Weasley lo zarandeó para** **despertarlo, a Harry le pareció que acababa de acostarse.**

 **—Es la hora de irse, Harry, cielo —le susurró, dejándolo para ir a despertar** **a Ron.**

 **Harry buscó las gafas con la mano, se las puso y se sentó en la cama.**

 **Fuera todavía estaba oscuro.**

—¿Eh? ¿Qué hora sería? —preguntó Harry.

—Imagino que alrededor de las cuatro o así —respondió Arthur—. Al fin y al cabo nos espera un pequeño paseo hasta llegar al traslador.

—¿Traslador?

—Un objeto encantado mágicamente para que lleve a una persona, o a un grupo de ella, a un destino —explicó Hermione.

 **Ron decía algo incomprensible mientras su** **madre lo levantaba. A los pies del colchón vio dos formas grandes y** **despeinadas que surgían de sendos líos de mantas.**

 **—¿Ya es la hora? —preguntó Fred, más dormido que despierto.**

—Es lo que tiene cuando me despiertan a las seis menos algo —dijo Fred.

 **Se vistieron en silencio, demasiado adormecidos para hablar**

—Sinceramente me sorprende que consiguierais vestiros sin dormiros otra vez —dijo Will.

 **, y luego,** **bostezando y desperezándose, los cuatro bajaron la escalera camino de la** **cocina.**

 **La señora Weasley removía el contenido de una olla puesta sobre el fuego,** **y el señor Weasley, sentado a la mesa, comprobaba un manojo de grandes** **entradas de pergamino. Levantó la vista cuando los chicos entraron y extendió** **los brazos para que pudieran verle mejor la ropa. Llevaba lo que parecía un** **jersey de golf y unos vaqueros muy viejos que le venían algo grandes y que** **sujetaba a la cintura con un grueso cinturón de cuero.**

Los nacidos de muggles se quedaron sorprendidos ante la elección de ropa del señor Weasley. Muy pocos magos atinaban a la hora de usar ropa muggle, pero era evidente que no era el caso de Arthur.

 **—¿Qué os parece? —pregunto—. Se supone que vamos de incógnito...** **¿Parezco un muggle, Harry?**

—Desde luego —asintió Sally.

—Es evidente que tu amor por el mundo muggle ha dado sus frutos —dijo Lily.

 **—Sí —respondió Harry, sonriendo—. Está muy bien.**

 **—¿Dónde están Bill y Charlie y Pe... Pe... Percy? —preguntó George, sin** **lograr reprimir un descomunal bostezo.**

Percy se interrumpió, mirando a su hermano.

—¿Cómo debería de sentirme que mi nombre te haga bostezar? —preguntó.

George se encogió de hombros.

—Esto... ¿alabado?

 **—Bueno, van a aparecerse, ¿no? —dijo la señora Weasley, cargando con** **la olla hasta la mesa y comenzando a servir las gachas de avena en los** **cuencos con un cazo—, así que pueden dormir un poco más.**

—Suertudos —gruñeron sus hermanos mientras los tres Weasley mayores sonreían con arrogancia.

 **Harry sabía que aparecerse era algo muy difícil; había que desaparecer de** **un lugar y reaparecer en otro casi al mismo tiempo.**

 **—O sea, que siguen en la cama... —dijo Fred de malhumor, acercándose** **su cuenco de gachas—. ¿Y por qué no podemos aparecernos nosotros** **también?**

 **—Porque no tenéis la edad ni habéis pasado el examen**

—¿De verdad es tan difícil aparecerse? —preguntó Ron—. Porqué he visto a papá y a los demás aparecerse y no parece tan complicado.

—Por supuesto que lo es —respondió James—. No es solamente el hecho de moverse de un lugar a otro. Tienes que estar muy concentrado, ya sea para no acabar en un sitio diferente o escindirte.

—¿Escindirte? —preguntó Harry.

—Mejor que no lo sepas. Es asqueroso —respondió Holly.

 **—contestó** **bruscamente la señora Weasley—. ¿Y dónde se han metido esas chicas?**

—Me parece que alguien se ha dormido —se burló George de Hermione y Ginny, quienes se sonrojaron.

—Si fuese Emily sin duda me creería que se ha vuelto a dormir —dijo Will, señalando a su hermana con el pulgar. Por supuesto esta le dio un golpe, roja de la vergüenza. No le hacía ninguna gracia que Fred escuchase que era una dormilona.

 **Salió de la cocina y la oyeron subir la escalera.**

 **—¿Hay que pasar un examen para poder aparecerse? —preguntó Harry.**

—Tomátelo como si fuese un examen para sacarse el carnet de conducir —respondió su madre.

 **—Desde luego —respondió el señor Weasley, poniendo a buen recaudo** **las entradas en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón—. El Departamento de** **Transportes Mágicos tuvo que multar el otro día a un par de personas por** **aparecerse sin tener el carné. La aparición no es fácil, y cuando no se hace** **como se debe puede traer complicaciones muy desagradables. Esos dos que** **os digo se escindieron.**

 **Todos hicieron gestos de desagrado menos Harry.**

 **—¿Se escindieron? —repitió Harry, desorientado.**

 **—La mitad del cuerpo quedó atrás**

—Oh —soltó Harry—. Sí, tenías razón —le dijo a su hermana.

—Lo dije.

—Una cosa. Si alguien se escinde al aparecerse y atrás suyo queda la cabeza... esa persona muere, ¿no? —preguntó Regulus.

—Básicamente así es. Es por eso que hay que pasar un examen para poder aparecer —respondió su tío.

 **—explicó el señor Weasley, echándose** **con la cuchara un montón de melaza en su cuenco de gachas—. Y, por** **supuesto, estaban inmovilizados. No tenían ningún modo de moverse. Tuvieron** **que esperar a que llegara el Equipo de Reversión de Accidentes Mágicos y los** **recompusiera. Hubo que hacer un montón de papeleo, os lo puedo asegurar,** **con tantos muggles que vieron los trozos que habían dejado atrás...**

 **Harry se imaginó en ese instante un par de piernas y un ojo tirados en la acera de Privet Drive.**

Varios hicieron una mueca.

—Vaya imaginación que tienes —dijo Eli.

 **—¿Quedaron bien? —preguntó Harry, asustado.**

 **—Sí —respondió el señor Weasley con tranquilidad —. Pero les cayó una** **buena multa, y me parece que no van a repetir la experiencia por mucha prisa** **que tengan. Con la aparición no se juega. Hay muchos magos adultos que no** **quieren utilizarla. Prefieren la escoba: es más lenta, pero más segura.**

—E igualmente la escoba tiene sus inconvenientes —dijo Remus—. La incomodidad de llevar horas volando, el frío, la humedad...

—Ya lo hemos pillado, Lunático. Las escobas no molan tanto como parecen —le interrumpió Sirius.

 **—¿Pero Bill, Charlie y Percy sí que pueden?**

 **—Charlie tuvo que repetir el examen —dijo Fred, con una sonrisita—. La** **primera vez se lo cargaron porque apareció ocho kilómetros más al sur de** **donde se suponía que tenía que ir. Apareció justo encima de unos viejecitos** **que estaban haciendo la compra, ¿os acordáis?**

—¡Es verdad! —rió Tonks, recordando ese incidente. La de bromas que le había gastado a Charlie por eso.

 **—Bueno, pero aprobó a la segunda —dijo la señora Weasley,**

—Nosotros a la primera —dijeron Bill y Percy a la vez. Charlie los miró con molestia.

 **entre un** **estallido de carcajadas, cuando volvió a entrar en la cocina.**

 **—Percy lo ha conseguido hace sólo dos semanas —dijo George—. Desde** **entonces, se ha aparecido todas las mañanas en el piso de abajo para** **demostrar que es capaz de hacerlo.**

—Cosa que ya nos dimos cuenta la primera vez —dijo Ginny.

 **Se oyeron unos pasos y Hermione y Ginny entraron en la cocina, pálidas y** **somnolientas.**

 **—¿Por qué nos hemos levantado tan temprano? —preguntó Ginny,** **frotándose los ojos y sentándose a la mesa.**

 **—Tenemos por delante un pequeño paseo —explicó el señor Weasley.**

 **—¿Paseo? —se extrañó Harry —. ¿Vamos a ir andando hasta la sede de** **los Mundiales?**

—¿Tú quieres matarnos o qué? —acusó Ron a Harry.

—¿Qué? No sabía nada de los trasladores —se defendió Harry.

 **—No, no, eso está muy lejos —repuso el señor Weasley, sonriendo—.** **Sólo hay que caminar un poco. Lo que pasa es que resulta difícil que un gran** **número de magos se reúnan sin llamar la atención de los muggles. Siempre** **tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos a la hora de viajar, y en una ocasión como la** **de los Mundiales de quidditch...**

 **—¡George! —exclamó bruscamente la señora Weasley, sobresaltando a** **todos.**

Molly frunció el ceño, mirando fijamente a su hijo.

 **—¿Qué? —preguntó George, en un tono de inocencia que no engañó a** **nadie.**

James y Sirius negaron con la cabeza.

—Si ya te tiene calado, no sirve.

 **—¿Qué tienes en el bolsillo?**

 **—¡Nada!**

 **—¡No me mientas!**

—Parece que no se tragó tu mentira —dijo Jake.

 **La señora Weasley apuntó con la varita al bolsillo de George y dijo:**

 **—¡ _Accio_!**

—¡Venga ya, eso es trampa! —se quejó George.

 **Varios objetos pequeños de colores brillantes salieron zumbando del** **bolsillo de George, que en vano intentó agarrar algunos:**

—Ni lo intentes. El encantamiento convocador hace que siempre vaya hacia la persona que lo esta utilizando —dijo Sirius.

 **se fueron todos** **volando hasta la mano extendida de la señora Weasley.**

 **—¡Os dijimos que los destruyerais! —exclamó, furiosa, la señora Weasley,** **sosteniendo en la mano lo que, sin lugar a dudas, eran más caramelos** **longuilinguos —. ¡Os dijimos que os deshicierais de todos! ¡Vaciad los bolsillos,** **vamos, los dos!**

—Y es evidente que no lo hicisteis —gruñó Molly.

—No vamos a tirar algo que tardamos seis meses en desarrollar —replicó Fred.

—¡Bonita forma de pasar seis meses! —gritó Molly—. ¡Ya podríais haber aprovechado ese tiempo para haber estudiado más!

 **Fue una escena desagradable. Evidentemente, los gemelos habían tratado** **de sacar de la casa, ocultos, tantos caramelos como podían, y la señora** **Weasley tuvo que usar el encantamiento convocador para encontrarlos todos.**

 **—¡ _Accio_! ¡ _Accio_! ¡ _Accio_! —fue diciendo, y los caramelos salieron de los ****lugares más imprevisibles, incluido el forro de la chaqueta de George y el** **dobladillo de los vaqueros de Fred.**

—Y seguramente de muchos más sitios que ni has mencionado —dijo Will.

 **—¡Hemos pasado seis meses desarrollándolos! —le gritó Fred a su madre,** **cuando ella los tiró.**

 **—¡Ah, una bonita manera de pasar seis meses! —exclamó ella—. ¡No me** **extraña que no tuvierais mejores notas!**

—Tengo la impresión de que esto ya lo he vivido —comentó Charlie.

 **El ambiente estaba tenso cuando se despidieron.**

—Bueno, con todo lo que ha pasado... —murmuró Emily.

 **La señora Weasley aún** **tenía el entrecejo fruncido cuando besó en la mejilla a su marido, aunque no** **tanto como los gemelos, que se pusieron las mochilas a la espalda y salieron** **sin dirigir ni una palabra a su madre.**

Molly hizo una mueca de tristeza. Sabía que había sido dura con los gemelos en el libro, pero no podía evitarlo. Aún sabiendo que su tienda de bromas triunfaría en el futuro, no podía evitar pensar que Fred y George se iban a acabar metiendo en un lío por culpa de sus inventos.

 **—Bueno, pasadlo bien —dijo la señora Weasley—, y portaos como Dios** **manda —añadió dirigiéndose a los gemelos, pero ellos no se volvieron ni** **respondieron—. Os enviaré a Bill, Charlie y Percy hacia mediodía —añadió,** **mientras el señor Weasley, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se marchaban por el** **oscuro patio precedidos por Fred y George.**

 **Hacía fresco y todavía brillaba la luna.**

—¿Qué hora debe de ser? —preguntó Neville.

—Imagino que las cuatro y media o algo así. Tal vez un poco antes —respondió Arthur—. Recuerdo que el traslador debíamos de cogerlo a las cinco y siete.

 **Sólo un pálido resplandor en el** **horizonte, a su derecha, indicaba que el amanecer se hallaba próximo. Harry,** **que había estado pensando en los miles de magos que se concentrarían para** **ver los Mundiales de quidditch, apretó el paso para caminar junto al señor** **Weasley.**

 **—Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a llegar todos sin que lo noten los muggles? —** **preguntó.**

 **—Ha sido un enorme problema de organización —dijo el señor Weasley** **con un suspiro**

—Y eso es quedarse corto —dijo Tonks con una mueca.

Ella, al ser considerada una novata en la Oficina de Aurores, apenas había tenido que hacer algo, pero igualmente había sido testigos del trabajo ajetreado que tenían sus compañeros.

 **—. La cuestión es que unos cien mil magos están llegando para** **presenciar los Mundiales, y naturalmente no tenemos un lugar mágico lo** **bastante grande para acomodarlos a todos. Hay lugares donde no pueden** **entrar los muggles, pero imagínate que intentáramos meter a miles de magos en el callejón Diagon o en el andén nueve y tres cuartos...**

Harry hizo una mueca. Él consideraba que el callejón Diagon y el andén nueve y tres cuartos eran grandes, pero tanto como para contener a miles de magos...

 **Así que teníamos** **que encontrar un buen páramo desierto y poner tantas precauciones antimuggles como fuera posible. Todo el Ministerio ha estado trabajando en ello** **durante meses. En primer lugar, por supuesto, había que escalonar las** **llegadas. La gente con entradas más baratas ha tenido que llegar dos semanas** **antes.**

—Así que el verdadero trabajo no empezaba el día de la final, sino dos semanas antes —dijo Lily con una mueca.

 **Un número limitado utiliza transportes muggles, pero no podemos** **abarrotar sus autobuses y trenes.**

—Desde luego no sería buena idea —asintió Hermione.

 **Ten en cuenta que los magos vienen de** **todas partes del mundo. Algunos se aparecen, claro, pero ha habido que** **encontrar puntos seguros para su aparición, bien alejados de los muggles.**

—Sino menuda faena que un grupo de muggles vieran aparecer a un montón de personas apareciendo una detrás de otra —dijo Daphne.

 **Creo que están utilizando como punto de aparición un bosque cercano. Para** **los que no quieren aparecerse, o no tienen el carné, utilizamos _trasladores_. Son ****objetos que sirven para transportar a los magos de un lugar a otro a una hora** **prevista de antemano. Si es necesario, se puede transportar a la vez un grupo** **numeroso de personas. Han dispuesto doscientos puntos trasladores en** **lugares estratégicos a lo largo de Gran Bretaña, y el más próximo lo tenemos** **en la cima de la colina de Stoatshead. Es allí adonde nos dirigimos.**

 **El señor Weasley señaló delante de ellos, pasado el pueblo de Ottery St.** **Catchpole, donde se alzaba una enorme montaña negra.**

 **—¿Qué tipo de objetos son los trasladores? —preguntó Harry con** **curiosidad.**

—Cualquier cosa que te imagines —respondió su madre.

 **—Bueno , pueden ser cualquier cosa —respondió el señor Weasley—.** **Cosas que no llamen la atención, desde luego, para que los muggles no las** **cojan y jueguen con ellas... Cosas que a ellos les parecerán simplemente basura.**

 **Caminaron con dificultad por el oscuro, frío y húmedo sendero hacia el** **pueblo. Sólo sus pasos rompían el silencio; el cielo se iluminaba muy despacio,** **pasando del negro impenetrable al azul intenso, mientras se acercaban al** **pueblo. Harry tenía las manos y los pies helados. El señor Weasley miraba el** **reloj continuamente.**

—Bueno, sería una faena que perdiésemos el traslador —dijo Arthur.

 **Cuando emprendieron la subida de la colina de Stoatshead no les** **quedaban fuerzas para hablar, y a menudo tropezaban en las escondidas** **madrigueras de conejos o resbalaban en las matas de hierba espesa y oscura.**

—Tal vez hubiera sido mejor buscar un traslador que saliese alguna hora más tardía —dijo Sally.

Arthur negó con la cabeza.

—Ya lo miramos y no quedaban trasladores. Y los que quedaban disponibles salían demasiado tarde y no hubiésemos podido disfrutar del ambiente.

 **A Harry le costaba respirar, y las piernas le empezaban a fallar cuando por fin** **los pies encontraron suelo firme.**

—Hombre, yo diría que habrás estado pisando suelo firme todo el rato, ¿no? —dijo Regulus.

 **—¡Uf! —jadeó el señor Weasley, quitándose las gafas y limpiándoselas en** **el jersey—. Bien, hemos llegado con tiempo. Tenemos diez minutos...**

 **Hermione llegó en último lugar a la cresta de la colina, con la mano puesta** **en un costado para calmarse el dolor que le causaba el flato.**

—Hermione, tienes que hacer más ejercicio —se burló Ron.

Hermione enrojeció de la vergüenza.

—¿En serio me lo estás diciendo tú, Ron?

Ron la miró, confundido.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pues que has engordado desde el curso pasado, Ronald —respondió Hermione.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —protestó Ron—. Harry, dile a Hermione que no diga tonterías.

—Esto... —Harry, como buen miembro de la casa Gryffindor, la cuál daba importancia al valor, le paso el muerto a Ginny—. Respóndele tú.

Ginny suspiró ante la "valentía" del chico que le gustaba.

—Ron, has engordado.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó, mientras baja la mirada y se veía su propio cuerpo, al cuál no le notaba nada diferente.

—Solamente has engordado un poco —se apresuró a decir su hermana—. Pero deberías de vigilar un poco lo que comes, y el ejercicio que haces.

 **—Ahora sólo falta el traslador —dijo el señor Weasley volviendo a ponerse** **las gafas y buscando a su alrededor —. No será grande... Vamos...**

 **Se desperdigaron para buscar. Sólo llevaban un par de minutos cuando un** **grito rasgó el aire.**

 **—¡Aquí, Arthur! Aquí, hijo, ya lo tenemos.**

—¿Es qué vamos con alguien más? —preguntó Harry, interesado.

—Sí. Con mi padre y conmigo —respondió Cedric—. Y ya que estamos... Harry, disculpa la actitud de mi padre.

—¿Cómo?

—Ahora lo verás.

 **Al otro lado de la cima de la colina, se recortaban contra el cielo estrellado** **dos siluetas altas.**

 **—¡Amos! —dijo sonriendo el señor Weasley mientras se dirigía a zancadas** **hacia el hombre que había gritado. Los demás lo siguieron.**

 **El señor Weasley le dio la mano a un mago de rostro rubicundo y barba** **escasa de color castaño, que sostenía una bota vieja y enmohecida.**

 **—Éste es Amos Diggory —anunció el señor Weasley —. Trabaja para el** **Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas. Y creo que ya** **conocéis a su hijo Cedric.**

 **Cedric Diggory, un chico muy guapo de unos diecisiete años,**

—En realidad dieciséis —señaló Cedric—. Cumplo los diecisiete en octubre.

 **era capitán y** **buscador del equipo de quidditch de la casa Hufflepuff, en Hogwarts.**

 **—Hola —saludó Cedric, mirándolos a todos.**

 **Todos le devolvieron el saludo, salvo Fred y George, que se limitaron a** **hacer un gesto de cabeza. Aún no habían perdonado a Cedric que venciera al** **equipo de Gryffindor en el partido de quidditch del año anterior.**

Cedric hizo una mueca irónica. Iba al mismo curso que los gemelos y durante el curso anterior, en más de una ocasión había sentido las miradas molestas de los gemelos sobre él.

 **—¿Ha sido muy larga la caminata, Arthur? —preguntó el padre de Cedric.**

 **—No demasiado —respondió el señor Weasley —. Vivimos justo al otro** **lado de ese pueblo. ¿Y vosotros?**

 **—Hemos tenido que levantarnos a las dos,**

—¿A las dos? —exclamó Astoria con asombro.

—Así es —asintió Cedric—. Tuve que irme a dormir a eso de las siete de la tarde... Creo que desde los cinco años o así que no me iba a dormir tan temprano.

 **¿verdad, Ced? ¡Qué felicidad** **cuando tenga por fin el carné de aparición! Pero, bueno, no nos podemos** **quejar. No nos perderíamos los Mundiales de quidditch ni por un saco de** **galeones... que es lo que nos han costado las entradas, más o menos.**

—Se nota que es la final —dijo James.

 **Aunque,** **en fin, no me ha salido tan caro como a otros...**

 **Amos Diggory echó una mirada bonachona a los hijos del señor Weasley,** **a Harry y a Hermione.**

—Bueno, en realidad a ellos les ha salido gratis —replicó Jake.

 **—¿Son todos tuyos, Arthur?**

—Se nota que el señor Diggory sabe que los Weasley son muchos —rió Bill.

 **—No, sólo los pelirrojos —aclaró el señor Weasley, señalando a sus** **hijos—. Ésta es Hermione, amiga de Ron... y éste es Harry, otro amigo...**

 **—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —exclamó Amos Diggory abriendo los ojos—.** **¿Harry? ¿Harry Potter?**

 **—Ehhh... sí —contestó Harry.**

 **Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a la curiosidad de la gente y a la manera en** **que los ojos de todo el mundo se iban inmediatamente hacia la cicatriz en** **forma de rayo que tenía en la frente, pero seguía sintiéndose incómodo.**

—Ya entiendo —dijo Harry, recordando lo que Cedric le había dicho antes.

—Esto... no era exactamente eso a lo que me estaba refiriendo.

 **—Ced me ha hablado de ti, por supuesto —dijo Amos Diggory—. Nos ha** **contado lo del partido contra tu equipo, el año pasado... Se lo dije, le dije: esto** **se lo contarás a tus nietos...**

Alan hizo una extraña mueca, imperceptible para todos.

 **Les contarás... ¡que venciste a Harry Potter!**

—Oh. —Harry levantó una ceja.

—A eso me refería —dijo Cedric.

—Así que le contaste a tu padre que ganaste a Harry, ¿no? —dijo Fred.

—¡Claro que no! —se defendió Cedric—. Simplemente le conté que Hufflepuff había derrotado a Gryffindor en el partido —aclaró el Hufflepuff—. Pero ya le había contado a mi padre que Harry era el buscador de Gryffindor y bueno...

 **A Harry no se le ocurrió qué contestar, de forma que se calló. Fred y** **George volvieron a fruncir el entrecejo. Cedric parecía incómodo.**

 **—Harry se cayó de la escoba, papá —masculló—. Ya te dije que fue un** **accidente...**

 **—Sí, pero tú no te caíste, ¿a que no? —dijo Amos de manera cordial,** **dando a su hijo una palmada en la espalda —. Siempre modesto, mi Ced, tan** **caballero como de costumbre... Pero ganó el mejor, y estoy seguro de que** **Harry diría lo mismo, ¿a que sí? Uno se cae de la escoba, el otro aguanta en** **ella... ¡No hay que ser un genio para saber quién es el mejor!**

—Antes de que alguien diga algo; sí, le dije a mi padre sobre los dementores —dijo Cedric.

 **—Ya debe de ser casi la hora —se apresuró a decir el señor Weasley,** **volviendo a sacar el reloj—. ¿Sabes si esperamos a alguien más, Amos?**

 **—No. Los Lovegood ya llevan allí una semana**

—No sabía que habías ido a la final, Luna —comentó Ginny con asombro.

—Oh, sí —respondió la rubia—. La verdad es que el quidditch no me interesa mucho, pero mi padre dijo que sería una buena oportunidad de sentir a los torposoplos con tantas personas por ahí.

 **, y los Fawcett no** **consiguieron entradas**

—Es una pena. A Melissa y a Celia les gusta mucho el quidditch —dijo Luna.

—¿Quienes? —preguntó Ron.

—En serio, Ron. Habla de Melissa y Celia Fawcett —respondió Ginny, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Melissa es tres años mayor que yo, y Celia lo es por dos... ¡Si jugamos un par de veces juntos cuando eramos pequeños!

—¡Ah! —exclamó Ron—. Bueno, es normal que no me acuerde, ¿no? Apenas las vi un par de veces. Y no recuerdo haberlas visto en la sala común.

—Normal, si Melissa va a Ravenclaw —dijo Fred.**

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Piensa Ron. Si tiene tres años más que Ginny, es evidente que va nuestro curso —respondió George.

—Además, recuerdo que durante las pruebas de quidditch del año pasado, se presento una tal Celia Fawcett, de cuarto, para el puesto de cazadora. Aunque no lo logro —dijo Cedric en ese momento.

 **—repuso el señor Diggory—. No hay ninguno más de los** **nuestros en esta zona, ¿o sí?**

 **—No que yo sepa —dijo el señor Weasley—. Queda un minuto. Será mejor** **que nos preparemos.**

 **Miró a Harry y a Hermione.**

 **—No tenéis más que tocar el traslador. Nada más: con poner un dedo será** **suficiente.**

 **Con cierta dificultad, debido a las voluminosas mochilas que llevaban, los** **nueve se reunieron en torno a la bota vieja que agarraba Amos Diggory.**

—¿Alguien más piensa que eso es un poco extraño? —dijo en ese momento Harry—. Quiero decir, nueve personas agarrando una vieja bota sin hacer nada más...

 **Todos permanecieron en pie, en un apretado círculo, mientras una brisa** **fría barría la cima de la colina. Nadie habló. Harry pensó de repente lo rara que** **le parecería aquella imagen a cualquier muggle que se presentara en aquel** **momento por allí: nueve personas, entre las cuales había dos hombres adultos,** **sujetando en la oscuridad aquella bota sucia, vieja y asquerosa, esperando...**

—Lo que yo decía.

 **—Tres... —masculló el señor Weasley, mirando al reloj—, dos... uno ...**

 **Ocurrió inmediatamente: Harry sintió como si un gancho, justo debajo del** **ombligo, tirara de él hacia delante con una fuerza irresistible. Sus pies se** **habían despegado de la tierra; pudo notar a Ron y a Hermione, cada uno a un** **lado, porque sus hombros golpeaban contra los suyos. Iban todos a enorme** **velocidad en medio de un remolino de colores y de una ráfaga de viento que** **aullaba en sus oídos.**

—La verdad es que no suena muy agradable —dijo Emily, quién nunca había viajado en traslador.

 **Tenía el índice pegado a la bota, como por atracción** **magnética. Y entonces...**

 **Tocó tierra con los pies. Ron se tambaleó contra él y lo hizo caer. El** **traslador golpeó con un ruido sordo en el suelo, cerca de su cabeza.**

 **Harry levantó la vista. Cedric y los señores Weasley y Diggory** **permanecían de pie aunque el viento los zarandeaba. Todos los demás se** **habían caído al suelo.**

—Con un poco de práctica, conseguiréis caer de pie —aseguró Arthur.

 **—Desde la colina de Stoatshead a las cinco y siete —anunció una voz.**

—Fin del capítulo —anunció Percy.

* * *

 ***: Recordad que el tiempo sigue avanzando igual mientras leen los libros, así que técnicamente eso sigue siendo el pasado, aunque en realidad para la gran mayoría de ellos sea el futuro.**

 ****: Dato curioso, en este mismo libro Dumbledore menciona que una tal señorita Fawcett, de Ravenclaw, había intentado hacer trampas para entrar en el torneo. En este mismo libro, Snape le quita diez puntos a Fawcett durante el capítulo del Baile de Navidad, pero en vez de hacerlo a Ravenclaw se los quita a Hufflepuff. No sé si fue un error de Rowling o es que simplemente hizo a dos hermanas apellidadas Fawcett. En cualquier caso me he decantado por eso último, Melissa, la mayor, que asiste a Ravenclaw; y Celia, la menor, que asiste a Hufflepuff. Por supuesto los nombres son inventados.**

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Séptimo capítulo subido. En fin... un capítulo corto y sin que apenas pase nada interesante, pero es lo que tiene. Creo que hasta que no lleguemos al capítulo de _La Marca Tenebrosa_ (9 si no recuerdo mal) no pasa nada demasiado interesante.**

 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki.**

 **PD: El siguiente capítulo será el de las preguntas a Alan, así que es muy posible que tarde un poco más en subirlo.**


	8. Bagman y Crouch

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **Sí, ya sé lo que diréis... ¿No se suponía que ahora tocaba un capítulo explicativo? Y yo diré: Es cierto, pero... Y vosotros: ¡Hazlo!... Y yo: Pero resulta que... Y vosotros: ¡Que lo hagas! Y yo me echaré a llorar en un rincón...**

 **Pasando de la parida que acabo de escribir. Sé que en este capítulo Alan resolvería varias dudas, pero sinceramente me esta costando encontrar la forma de explicarlas. Así que, por ahora, lo dejaré un poco de lado para poder ir pensándolo con más calma y seguiré con la historia como estaba previsto.**

* * *

Todos se reunieron para cenar. Alan esperaba que la gente le lanzase preguntas, pero para su sorpresa nadie lo hizo.

—Esto... ¿no tenéis dudas de ningún tipo? —preguntó.

—De tener tenemos... pero es que no sabemos exactamente que preguntar —respondió Hermione, tras unos segundos—. ¿Te importa si tardamos un poco?

Alan negó con la cabeza.

—Sin problemas.

Después de cenar, todos se sentaron en sus sitios.

—¿Quién lee ahora? —preguntó Fred.

—A ti, listillo —respondió George, dándole el libro.

— **Bagman y Crouch** —leyó Fred.

 **Harry se desembarazó de Ron y se puso en pie. Habían llegado a lo que, a** **través de la niebla, parecía un páramo. Delante de ellos había un par de magos** **cansados y de aspecto malhumorado.**

—Normal. Seguro que han estado toda la noche trabajando —dijo el señor Weasley.

 **Uno de ellos sujetaba un reloj grande de** **oro; el otro, un grueso rollo de pergamino y una pluma de ganso. Los dos** **vestían como muggles, aunque con muy poco acierto: el hombre del reloj** **llevaba un traje de tweed con chanclos hasta los muslos; su compañero llevaba** **falda escocesa y poncho.**

Los que tenían más conocimiento sobre la cultura muggle rieron entre dientes.

 **—Buenos días, Basil —saludó el señor Weasley, cogiendo la bota y entregándosela** **en mano al mago de la falda, que la echó a una caja grande de** **trasladores usados que tenía a su lado. Harry vio en la caja un periódico viejo,** **una lata vacía de cerveza y un balón de fútbol pinchado.**

 **—Hola, Arthur —respondió Basil con voz cansina—. Has librado hoy, ¿eh?** **Qué bien viven algunos... Nosotros llevamos aquí toda la noche... Será mejor** **que salgáis de ahí: hay un grupo muy numeroso que llega a las cinco y quince** **del Bosque Negro.**

—¿Se refiere a la Selva Negra, en Alemania? —preguntó Hermione con asombro—. Porque de ser así, vaya si vienen de lejos.

 **Esperad... voy a buscar dónde estáis... Weasley...** **Weasley...**

 **Consultó la lista del pergamino.**

 **—Está a unos cuatrocientos metros en aquella dirección. Es el primer** **prado al que llegáis. El que está a cargo del campamento se llama Roberts.** **Diggory... segundo prado... Pregunta por el señor Payne.**

 **—Gracias, Basil —dijo el señor Weasley, y les hizo a los demás una seña** **para que lo siguieran.**

 **Se encaminaron por el páramo desierto, incapaces de ver gran cosa a** **través de la niebla. Después de unos veinte minutos encontraron una casita de** **piedra junto a una verja. Al otro lado, Harry vislumbró las formas fantasmales** **de miles de tiendas dispuestas en la ladera de una colina, en medio de un** **vasto campo que se extendía hasta el horizonte, donde se divisaba el oscuro** **perfil de un bosque. Se despidieron de los Diggory y se encaminaron a la** **puerta de la casita. Había un hombre en la entrada, observando las tiendas.**

 **Nada más verlo, Harry reconoció que era un muggle, probablemente el único** **que había por allí.**

—No sé si es muy buena idea dejar que un muggle este por allí —dijo Sally.

—Probablemente sepa sobre el mundo mágico —dijo Sirius, aunque no sonaba muy seguro.

 **Al oír sus pasos se volvió para mirarlos.**

 **—¡Buenos días! —saludó alegremente el señor Weasley.**

 **—Buenos días —respondió el muggle.**

 **—¿Es usted el señor Roberts?**

 **—Sí, lo soy. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?**

 **—Los Weasley... Tenemos reservadas dos tiendas desde hace un par de** **días, según creo.**

 **—Sí —dijo el señor Roberts, consultando una lista que tenía clavada a la** **puerta con tachuelas—. Tienen una parcela allí arriba, al lado del bosque.** **¿Sólo una noche?**

—¿Sólo una noche? —repitió James—. ¿Y si el partido dura más de una noche?

—Confiaba en que durase una noche como mucho —respondió Arthur—. Al fin y al cabo, que dure más es muy raro.

 **—Efectivamente —repuso el señor Weasley.**

 **—Entonces ¿pagarán ahora? —preguntó el señor Roberts.**

 **—¡Ah! Sí, claro... por supuesto... —Se retiró un poco de la casita y le hizo** **una seña a Harry para que se acercara—. Ayúdame, Harry —le susurró,** **sacando del bolsillo un fajo de billetes muggles y empezando a separarlos —.** **Éste es de... de... ¿de diez libras? ¡Ah, sí, ya veo el número escrito...! Así que** **¿éste es de cinco?**

 **—De veinte —lo corrigió Harry en voz baja, incómodo porque se daba** **cuenta de que el señor Roberts estaba pendiente de cada palabra.**

—Es que creo que llamáis demasiado la atención —dijo Emily.

 **—¡Ah, ya, ya...! No sé... Estos papelitos...**

—Pero si tampoco es tan difícil —dijo Lily—. Todos los billetes están enumerados. Simplemente hay que fijarse e ir sumando.*

 **—¿Son ustedes extranjeros? —inquirió el señor Roberts en el momento en** **que el señor Weasley volvió con los billetes correctos.**

—Normal que se lo pregunte —dijo Will—. Un extranjero podría llegar a tener problemas con el dinero de otro país.

 **—¿Extranjeros? —repitió el señor Weasley, perplejo.**

 **—No es el primero que tiene problemas con el dinero —explicó el señor** **Roberts examinando al señor Weasley—. Hace diez minutos llegaron dos que** **querían pagarme con unas monedas de oro tan grandes como tapacubos.**

Varios abrieron los ojos con asombro.

—Al menos podían intentarlo un poco, ¿no? —dijo Remus.

 **—¿De verdad? —exclamó nervioso el señor Weasley. El señor Roberts** **rebuscó el cambio en una lata.**

 **—El cámping nunca había estado así de concurrido —dijo de repente,** **volviendo a observar el campo envuelto en niebla—. Ha habido cientos de** **reservas. La gente no suele reservar.**

—Al parecer la gente no disfruta de la naturaleza —dijo Tonks.

 **—¿De verdad? —repitió tontamente el señor Weasley, tendiendo la mano** **para recibir el cambio. Pero el señor Roberts no se lo daba.**

—Empieza a sospechar —canturreó George Weasley.

 **—Sí —dijo pensativamente el muggle—. Gente de todas partes. Montones** **de extranjeros. Y no sólo extranjeros. Bichos raros, ¿sabe? Hay un tipo por ahí** **que lleva falda escocesa y poncho.**

 **—¿Qué tiene de raro? —preguntó el señor Weasley, preocupado.**

—El tipo de la falda escocesa ya es un buen punto —señaló Will.

 **—Es una especie de... no sé... como una especie de concentración — e** **xplicó el señor Roberts—. Parece como si se conocieran todos, como si fuera** **una gran fiesta.**

—Creo que hubiese sido mucho más fácil explicarle todo a los encargados del campamento —dijo Regulus.

—Pero entonces habríamos puesto en peligro el Estatuto del Secreto —replicó Tonks.

—¿Y? En este caso habría sido lo mejor —señaló Regulus—. Os podríais haber ahorrado mucha seguridad anti-muggle y centrarla en otras cosas.

 **En ese momento, al lado de la puerta principal de la casita del señor** **Roberts, apareció de la nada un mago que llevaba pantalones bombachos.**

 **—¡ _Obliviate_! —dijo bruscamente apuntando al señor Roberts con la varita.**

—Cómo por ejemplo haber estado desmemorizando a gente varias veces al día como seguramente sucederá —dijo Regulus.

—En realidad Regulus tiene razón —murmuró Remus tras pensarlo un poco—. Por ley el ministro de magia debe hacerse conocer ante el Primer Ministro muggle, para evitar conflictos entre un lado y el otro.

 **El señor Roberts desenfocó los ojos al instante, relajó el ceño y un aire de** **despreocupada ensoñación le transformó el rostro. Harry reconoció los** **síntomas de los que sufrían una modificación de la memoria.**

Harry y Ron se miraron, recordando a Lockhart.

 **—Aquí tiene un plano del campamento —dijo plácidamente el señor** **Roberts al padre de Ron—, y el cambio.**

 **—Muchas gracias —repuso el señor Weasley.**

 **El mago que llevaba los pantalones bombachos los acompañó hacia la** **verja de entrada al campamento. Parecía muy cansado. Tenía una barba** **azulada de varios días y profundas ojeras.**

—Todo el asunto del mundial los debe de traer de cabeza —dijo Bill con una mueca de simpatía.

Los que trabajan en el Ministerio, aunque apenas habían tenido participación, asintieron totalmente de acuerdo.

 **Una vez que hubieron salido del** **alcance de los oídos del señor Roberts, le explicó al señor Weasley:**

 **—Nos está dando muchos problemas. Necesita un encantamiento** **desmemorizante diez veces al día para tenerlo calmado.**

—No creo que eso sea bueno para él —dijo Luna.

 **Y Ludo Bagman no es** **de mucha ayuda. Va de un lado para otro hablando de bludgers y quaffles en** **voz bien alta.**

—Y con personajes como Bagman no creo que aporten mucho —añadió Neville.

 **La seguridad antimuggles le importa un pimiento. La verdad es** **que me alegraré cuando todo haya terminado. Hasta luego, Arthur.**

 **Y, sin más, se desapareció.**

 **—Creía que el señor Bagman era el director del Departamento de** **Deportes y Juegos Mágicos —dijo Ginny sorprendida—. No debería ir hablando** **de las bludgers cuando hay muggles cerca, ¿no os parece?**

—Bagman siempre ha sido así —gruñó Alastor—. Me sorprende que aún tenga un puesto en el ministerio. De haber sido por mí, lo habría echado a patadas hacía tiempo por su falta de cuidado.

 **—Sí, es verdad —admitió el señor Weasley mientras los conducía hacia el** **interior del campamento—. Pero Ludo siempre ha sido un poco... bueno... laxo** **en lo referente a seguridad. Sin embargo, sería imposible encontrar a un director del Departamento de Deportes con más entusiasmo.**

—Aunque, siendo francos, lo que tiene de entusiasmo lo pierde en profesionalidad —dijo Percy.

 **Él mismo jugó en la** **selección de Inglaterra de quidditch, ¿sabéis? Y fue el mejor golpeador que han** **tenido nunca las _Avispas de Wimbourne_.**

—Eso es cierto —dijo George mientras Fred asentía.

 **Caminaron con dificultad ascendiendo por la ladera cubierta de neblina, e** **ntre largas filas de tiendas. La mayoría parecían casi normales. Era evidente** **que sus dueños habían intentado darles un aspecto lo más muggle posible,** **aunque habían cometido errores**

—Veamos esos errores —dijo Will.

 **al añadir chimeneas, timbres para llamar a la** **puerta o veletas.**

Los que conocían la cultura muggle se echaron a reír con ganas, mientras los otros se quedaban confundidos, sin entender que había de raro en todo eso.

 **Pero, de vez en cuando, se veían tiendas tan obviamente** **mágicas que a Harry no le sorprendía que el señor Roberts recelara. En medio** **del prado se levantaba una extravagante tienda en seda a rayas que parecía** **un palacio en miniatura, con varios pavos reales atados a la entrada.**

—Si no fuese porque sé que los Malfoy no acamparían ni muertos, diría que esa tienda es suya —dijo Daphne—. Lucius Malfoy es un obsesivo con los pavos.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Ron de forma recelosa.

—Hemos asistido a varias reuniones entre varias familias y Malfoy siempre esta presumiendo de sus pavos reales —respondió Astoria.

 **Un poco** **más allá pasaron junto a una tienda que tenía tres pisos y varias torretas. Y,** **casi a continuación, había otra con jardín adosado, un jardín con pila para los** **pájaros, reloj de sol y una fuente.**

 **—Siempre es igual —comentó el señor Weasley, sonriendo —. No** **podemos resistirnos a la ostentación cada vez que nos juntamos**

—Creo que eso supera el límite de ostentación —señaló Harry.

 **. Ah, ya** **estamos. Mirad, éste es nuestro sitio.**

 **Habían llegado al borde mismo del bosque, en el límite del prado, donde** **había un espacio vacío con un pequeño letrero clavado en la tierra que decía** **«Weezly».**

—¿Weezly? —repitió George—. ¿Ahora nuestro apellido es Weezly?

—Claro que no, George —suspiró Molly.

Pero su hijo no le hizo caso.

—Encantado de conocerte. Soy George Weezly.

—¡Oh, que casualidad! Yo soy Fred Weezly.

Todos rieron la gracia a los gemelos.

 **—¡No podíamos tener mejor sitio! —exclamó muy contento el señor** **Weasley—. El estadio está justo al otro lado de ese bosque. Más cerca no** **podíamos estar. —Se desprendió la mochila de los hombros—. Bien —continuó** **con entusiasmo—, siendo tantos en tierra de muggles, la magia está** **absolutamente prohibida.**

—Pues por ahora no es lo que parece —señaló Reg.

 **¡Vamos a montar estas tiendas manualmente! No** **debe de ser demasiado difícil: los muggles lo hacen así siempre...**

—Bueno, los muggles, o bien saben montar tiendas, o tienen las instrucciones sobre como montarlas o directamente van acompañados de un profesional —señaló Sally.

 **Bueno,** **Harry, ¿por dónde crees que deberíamos empezar?**

—Es inútil que me pregunte a mí, señor Weasley —se apresuró a decir Harry.

 **Harry no había acampado en su vida: los Dursley no lo habían llevado** **nunca con ellos de vacaciones, preferían dejarlo con la señora Figg, una vecina** **anciana. Sin embargo, entre él y Hermione fueron averiguando la colocación de** **la mayoría de los hierros y de las piquetas, y, aunque el señor Weasley era** **más un estorbo que una ayuda,**

El hombre se sonrojo mientras Harry le mandaba una mirada de disculpa.

 **porque la emoción lo sobrepasaba cuando** **trataba de utilizar la maza, lograron finalmente levantar un par de tiendas** **raídas de dos plazas cada una.**

 **Se alejaron un poco para contemplar el producto de su trabajo. Nadie que** **viera las tiendas adivinaría que pertenecían a unos magos, pensó Harry, pero** **el problema era que cuando llegaran Bill, Charlie y Percy serían diez.**

—¿Por qué eso sería un problema? —preguntó Ron.

—Porqué son dos tiendas para diez personas —respondió Harry como si fuese obvio.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

—Somos magos, ¿recuerdas?

—Ya sé que so... ¡Ah! Están encantadas.

 **También** **Hermione parecía haberse dado cuenta del problema: le dirigió a Harry una** **risita cuando el señor Weasley se puso a cuatro patas y entró en la primera de** **las tiendas.**

—Tú lo sabías —acusó Harry a Hermione.

—Es que era evidente —respondió Hermione.

 **—Estaremos un poco apretados —dijo—, pero cabremos. Entrad a echar** **un vistazo.**

 **Harry se inclinó, se metió por la abertura de la tienda y se quedó con la** **boca abierta. Acababa de entrar en lo que parecía un anticuado apartamento** **de tres habitaciones, con baño y cocina.**

—Vale, es mucho mejor de lo que me imaginaba —reconoció el chico Potter.

 **Curiosamente, estaba amueblado de** **forma muy parecida al de la señora Figg: las sillas, que eran todas diferentes,** **tenían cojines de ganchillo, y olía a gato.**

 **—Bueno, es para poco tiempo —explicó el señor Weasley, pasándose un** **pañuelo por la calva y observando las cuatro literas del dormitorio—. Me las ha** **prestado Perkins, un compañero de la oficina. Ya no hace cámping porque tiene lumbago, el pobre.**

—Bueno, al menos vosotros la haréis servir —dijo James.

 **Cogió la tetera polvorienta y la observó por dentro.**

 **—Necesitaremos agua...**

 **—En el plano que nos ha dado el muggle hay señalada una fuente —dijo** **Ron,**

Hermione frunció el ceño ante lo dicho por Ron, cosa que el pelirrojo notó.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ron confuso.

—Nada. Es solo no me ha llegado a gustar que llamases muggle al hombre de antes —respondió Hermione.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es que es un muggle, Hermione.

—Lo sé —asintió Hermione—. Es que me ha parecido que... bueno...

—¿Lo decía como algo despectivo? —dijo Harry.

Hermione asintió.

—¡¿Qué?! —Ron puso una expresión de horror—. ¡¿De verdad te crees que despreciaría a alguien por ser muggle?!

—¡Ya sé que no lo harías! —exclamó Hermione rápidamente—. Pero hay veces...

—¿Hay veces qué? —gruñó Ron con molestia.

—Ron, deja que Hermione se explique —replicó su hermana. Aunque ella también miraba a Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

La castaña no sabía exactamente dónde meterse, así que su "hermano" acudió en su auxilio.

—Mira, Ron. Sé que no lo haces a propósito pero algunas veces, ojo solo algunas, cuando te explicamos algo sobre el mundo muggle actúas bueno, actúas como si los muggles fueran idiotas.

En ese momento la cara de Ron era digna de ser enmarcada.

—Pero... pero...

—No eres solamente tú —se apresuró a decir Hermione—. Muchos de los nacidos de magos que he visto actúan de la misma forma.

—Bueno, eso es lógico, ¿no? —dijo Luna—. Los que hemos crecido de una manera, encontramos raro lo que a otra gente le parece normal. Es cómo cuando la gente me tacha de loca cuando hablo acerca de los nargles.

—Pero es que los nargles no existen —suspiró Hermione.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Luna tranquilamente.

—Bueno, nunca se ha probado que existiesen...

—Pues entonces las dos tenéis razón —interrumpió Harry—. Luna puede afirmar que existen porque nunca se ha probado su no-existencia. Mientras que tú puedes afirmar que no existen porque nunca se ha probado de que existiesen, ¿entendéis?

Hermione suspiró. Quería discutir con Harry, pero el argumento del chico era válido. Eso había sido un excelente ejemplo del gato de Schrödinger.

—Bueno —dijo en ese momento Ron—. Podemos dejar en paz el tema de las criaturas imaginarias de Luna y centraros en mi caso de Malfoyitis aguda.

Alan dejó escapar un resoplido. Malfoyitis aguda... no era la primera vez que Ron Weasley usaba esa palabra. La primera vez había sido cuando había pillado a su princesa con la cabeza de cierto rubio metida en su entrepierna.

—Tampoco exageres, Ron —dijo Hermione—. Simplemente piensa que los muggles tienen cosas distintas a los magos y no por eso tiene que ser ridículo.

Ron asintió, pensando en cambiar ese aspecto de su personalidad.

 **que había entrado en la tienda detrás de Harry y no parecía nada** **asombrado por sus dimensiones internas—. Está al otro lado del prado.**

 **—Bien, ¿por qué no vais por agua Harry, Hermione y tú? —El señor** **Weasley les entregó la tetera y un par de cazuelas—. Mientras, los demás** **buscaremos leña para hacer fuego.**

 **—Pero tenemos un horno —repuso Ron —. ¿Por qué no podemos** **simplemente...?**

 **—¡La seguridad antimuggles, Ron! —le recordó el señor Weasley,** **impaciente ante la perspectiva que tenían por delante —. Cuando los muggles** **de verdad acampan, hacen fuego fuera de la tienda. ¡Lo he visto!**

—Tengo la sensación de que simplemente quiere hacer fuego, señor Weasley —comentó Holly con diversión.

El hombre se sonrojo.

 **Después de una breve visita a la tienda de las chicas, que era un poco más** **pequeña que la de los chicos pero sin olor a gato, Harry, Ron y Hermione** **cruzaron el campamento con la tetera y las cazuelas.**

 **Con el sol que acababa de salir y la niebla que se levantaba, pudieron ver** **el mar de tiendas de campaña que se extendía en todas direcciones.**

 **Caminaban entre las filas de tiendas mirando con curiosidad a su alrededor.** **Hasta entonces Harry no se había preguntado nunca cuántas brujas y magos** **habría en el mundo; nunca había pensado en los magos de otros países.**

—Normal. Saber que eres un mago es, ya de por si, sorprendente —dijo Lily con una sonrisa cariñosa. Ella, hasta su quinto año, no se había parado a pensar de verdad en los magos y brujas que vivían en otras partes del mundo.

 **Los campistas empezaban a despertar, y las más madrugadoras eran las** **familias con niños pequeños. Era la primera vez que Harry veía magos y brujas** **de tan corta edad.**

—En realidad si vas un poco atento por el Callejón Diagon los verás —dijo Molly.

 **Un pequeñín, que no tendría dos años, estaba a gatas y** **muy contento a la puerta de una tienda con forma de pirámide, dándole con** **una varita a una babosa, que poco a poco iba adquiriendo el tamaño de una** **salchicha.**

Algunos sonrieron mientras otros fruncían el ceño. ¿Qué hacía un niño pequeño con una varita mágica?

 **Cuando llegaban a su altura, la madre salió de la tienda.**

 **—¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir, Kevin? No... toques... la varita...** **de papá...**

—Creo que en vez de decírselo, tendría que vigilarlo un poco más —dijo Tonks poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—No sé que decirte. Los niños suelen ser muy inquietos —replicó Sally—. Y más cuando le dices que no hagas nada.

 **¡Ay!**

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Molly algo preocupada.

 **Acababa de pisar la babosa gigante, que reventó.**

Varios se echaron a reír.

 **El aire les llevó la** **reprimenda de la madre mezclada con los lloros del niño:**

 **—¡Mamá mala!, ¡«rompido» la babosa!**

Ahora todos reían al imaginarse la escena.

—Desde luego, que madre más mala —dijo Fred.

—Mira que romper la babosa de su hijo —añadió George.

 **Un poco más allá vieron dos brujitas, apenas algo mayores que Kevin.** **Montaban en escobas de juguete que se elevaban lo suficiente para que las** **niñas pasaran rozando el húmedo césped con los dedos de los pies.**

Sirius sonrió con algo de nostalgia, recordando la fotografía que Lily le había mandado en una ocasión. En ella salía un Harry de apenas un año, volando de lado a lado con la escoba de juguete que le había regalado, a James persiguiéndole y a Lily riéndose en un lado.

La imagen de una familia feliz.

Una familia feliz que había sido destrozada por un malnacido.

 **Un mago** **del Ministerio que parecía tener mucha prisa los adelantó, y lo oyeron** **murmurar ensimismado:**

 **—¡A plena luz del día! ¡Y los padres estarán durmiendo tan tranquilos!** **Como si lo viera...**

—Entiendo que haya seguridad anti-muggle y todo eso. Pero ahora mismo todos los que hay por ahí son magos. No creo que importe esas cosas —dijo Will.

—Mejor prevenir que curar —dijo Remus.

 **Por todas partes, magos y brujas salían de las tiendas y comenzaban a** **preparar el desayuno. Algunos, dirigiendo miradas furtivas en torno de ellos,** **prendían fuego con sus varitas. Otros frotaban las cerillas en las cajas con** **miradas escépticas, como si estuvieran convencidos de que aquello no podía** **funcionar.**

Harry y Hermione se miraron, rodando los ojos.

 **Tres magos africanos enfundados en túnicas blancas conversaban** **animadamente mientras asaban algo que parecía un conejo sobre una lumbre** **de color morado brillante, en tanto que un grupo de brujas norteamericanas de** **mediana edad cotilleaba alegremente, sentadas bajo una destellante pancarta** **que habían desplegado entre sus tiendas, que decía: «Instituto de las brujas de** **Salem.» Desde el interior de las tiendas por las que iban pasando les llegaban** **retazos de conversaciones en lenguas extranjeras, y, aunque Harry no podía** **comprender ni una palabra, el tono de todas las voces era de entusiasmo.**

—Normal. Están en la final de la Copa del Mundo —dijo James con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

 **—Eh... ¿son mis ojos, o es que se ha vuelto todo verde? —preguntó Ron.**

 **No eran los ojos de Ron. Habían llegado a un área en la que las tiendas** **estaban completamente cubiertas de una espesa capa de tréboles, y daba la** **impresión de que unos extraños montículos habían brotado de la tierra. Dentro** **de las tiendas que tenían las portezuelas abiertas se veían caras sonrientes.**

—Debe de ser la zona de Irlanda —dijo Jake.

 **De pronto oyeron sus nombres a su espalda:**

 **—¡Harry!, ¡Ron!, ¡Hermione!**

 **Era Seamus Finnigan, su compañero de cuarto curso de la casa Gryffindor.**

Los Gryffindor de su curso sonrieron ante su aparición.

 **Estaba sentado delante de su propia tienda cubierta de trébol, junto a una** **mujer de pelo rubio cobrizo que debía de ser su madre, y su mejor amigo, Dean** **Thomas, también de Gryffindor.**

—Cómo siempre esos dos juntos —dijo Neville, sin saber muy bien como sentirse. Por un lado siempre estaban Harry y Ron, y por el otro Seamus y Dean; y al final Neville siempre quedaba aislado del resto.

 **—¿Os gusta la decoración? —preguntó Seamus, sonriendo, cuando los** **tres se acercaron a saludarlos —. Al Ministerio no le ha hecho ninguna gracia.**

—Imagino que no —bufó Percy.

 **—El trébol es el símbolo de Irlanda. ¿Por qué no vamos a poder mostrar** **nuestras simpatías** **—dijo la señora Finnigan—. Tendríais que ver lo que han** **colgado los búlgaros en sus tiendas. Supongo que estaréis del lado de Irlanda** **—añadió, mirando a Harry, Ron y Hermione con sus brillantes ojillos.**

 **Se fueron después de asegurarle que estaban a favor de Irlanda, aunque,** **como dijo Ron:**

 **—Cualquiera dice otra cosa rodeado de todos ésos.**

—Yo creo que ese día os hacéis un corte en la zona de Irlanda y os linchan simplemente porque la sangre es roja —dijo Will.

 **—Me pregunto qué habrán colgado en sus tiendas los búlgaros —dijo** **Hermione.**

 **—Vamos a echar un vistazo —propuso Harry, señalan do una gran área de** **tiendas que había en lo alto de la ladera, donde la brisa hacía ondear una** **bandera de Bulgaria, roja, verde y blanca.**

 **En aquella parte las tiendas no estaban engalanadas con flora, pero en** **todas colgaba el mismo póster, que mostraba un rostro muy hosco de pobladas** **cejas negras.**

—¿Y ese quién es? —preguntó Luna con curiosidad.

Ron la miró como si Luna fuese una extraterrestre.

—¿Qué quién es? ¡Es Krum, el buscador del equipo de Bulgaria!

—Ah... ya he dicho que el quidditch no me interesa mucho —respondió Luna tranquilamente.

—¿Y para que ir? —preguntó Harry—. A ver, no me malinterpretes, pero si algo no te interesa no creo que sea muy divertido estar ahí.

—Mi padre quería ir —respondió Luna—. En realidad a él tampoco le interesa mucho el quidditch, y solamente fue para sus investigaciones.

—¿Y no hubiera sido mejor quedarte en casa con tu madre o algo así? —preguntó Harry. En ese momento Ginny le dio un codazo y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia—. ¡Au! ¿Pero qué...? —En ese momento vio la expresión de Luna y se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría—. ¡Oh, Luna! Yo no... siento...

—Da igual —sonrió Luna, recuperando su antiguo humor—. Fue hace algunos años.

 **La fotografía, por supuesto, se movía, pero lo único que hacía** **era parpadear y fruncir el entrecejo.**

 **—Es Krum —explicó Ron en voz baja.**

 **—¿Quién? —preguntó Hermione.**

 **—¡Krum! —repitió Ron—. ¡Viktor Krum, el buscador del equipo de Bulgaria!**

 **—Parece que tiene malas pulgas —comentó Hermione, observando la** **multitud de Krums que parpadeaban, ceñudos.**

 **—¿Malas pulgas? —Ron levantó los ojos al cielo—. ¿Qué más da eso? Es** **increíble.**

—Creo que una cosa no quita la otra, Ron —comentó Bill.

 **Y es muy joven, además. Sólo tiene dieciocho años o algo así.**

—Harry, tienes que superarlo —dijo James seriamente.

—Me gusta el quidditch, pero no me interesa jugar profesionalmente a él —replicó su hijo.

 **Es** **genial. Esperad a esta noche y lo veréis.**

 **Ya había cola para coger agua de la fuente, así que se pusieron al final,** **inmediatamente detrás de dos hombres que estaban enzarzados en una** **acalorada discusión. Uno de ellos, un mago muy anciano, llevaba un camisón** **largo estampado.**

—¿Por qué no estamos allí? —se lamentó Will.

 **El otro era evidentemente un mago del Ministerio: tenía en la** **mano unos pantalones de mil rayas y parecía a punto de llorar de** **exasperación.**

 **—Tan sólo tienes que ponerte esto, Archie, sé bueno. No puedes caminar** **por ahí de esa forma: el muggle de la entrada está ya receloso.**

 **—Me compré esto en una tienda muggle —replicó el mago anciano con** **testarudez —. Los muggles lo llevan.**

—Las mujeres para ser concretos —sonrió Emily.

 **—Lo llevan las mujeres muggles, Archie, no los hombres. Los hombres** **llevan esto —dijo el mago del Ministerio, agitando los pantalones de rayas.**

 **—No me los pienso poner —declaró indignado el viejo Archie—. Me gusta** **que me dé el aire en mis partes privadas, lo siento.**

En ese momento a casi toda la sala le dio tal ataque de risa que tuvieron que detener la lectura media hora como mínimo.

 **A Hermione le dio tal ataque de risa en aquel momento que tuvo que** **salirse de la cola, y no volvió hasta que Archie se fue con el agua.**

—Yo creo que ni hubiese vuelto —rió Tonks con lágrimas en los ojos a causa de la risa.

 **Volvieron por el campamento, caminando más despacio por el peso del** **agua. Por todas partes veían rostros familiares: estudiantes de Hogwarts con** **sus familias. Oliver Wood**

—¡Ni graduado nos libramos de él! —exclamó George.

 **, el antiguo capitán del equipo de quidditch al que pertenecía Harry, que acababa de terminar en Hogwarts, lo arrastró hasta la tienda** **de sus padres para que lo conocieran, y le dijo emocionado que acababa de** **firmar para formar parte de la reserva del Puddlemere United.**

—¿Ya? —preguntó Harry con algo de asombro.

—Tampoco es tan raro. Muchos representantes de diferentes equipos de quidditch suelen ir a las finales de la escuela para ver a los que están a punto de graduarse, y así conseguir nuevos jugadores —respondió Ginny.

—¿Y tú como sabes eso? —preguntó Charlie.

Ginny se sonrojo. No había dicho a nadie que le gustaría jugar profesionalmente al quidditch una vez se graduase.

—Lily, una compañera de cuarto, me comentó el año pasado que a su hermano lo habían fichado para los _Tornados de Tutshill_ al graduarse de la escuela —respondió Ginny rápidamente.

 **Cerca de allí se** **encontraron con Ernie Macmillan, un estudiante de cuarto de la casa Hufflepuff,** **y luego vieron a Cho Chang, una chica muy guapa que jugaba de buscadora en** **el equipo de Ravenclaw.**

Cedric levantó una ceja. No tenía ni idea de que a Harry le gustase Cho...

 _Esto será incómodo_ pensó el chico, preguntándose si debería contarle a Harry que él y Cho llevaban saliendo desde finales del curso pasado.

 **Cho Chang le hizo un gesto con la mano y le sonrió.**

 **Al devolverle el saludo, Harry se volcó encima un montón de agua.**

Harry se sonrojo mientras varios se reían. Ginny simplemente chasqueó la lengua, haciendo que Harry sonriese internamente.

 **Para que** **Ron dejara de reírse, Harry señaló a un grupo de adolescentes a los que no** **había visto nunca.**

—Ahora no me digas que te conoces el rostro de todos los que estudian en Hogwarts —bufó Will—. Porque no te los conoces, ¿cierto?

—Conocermelos, conocermelos... no. Pero tampoco te voy a negar que me los conozca de pasada.

 **—¿Quiénes serán? —preguntó—. No van a Hogwarts, ¿verdad?**

 **—Supongo que estudian en el extranjero —respondió Ron —. Sé que hay** **otros colegios, pero no conozco a nadie que vaya a ninguno de ellos. Bill se** **escribía con un chico de Brasil...**

—¡Ah, sí! —exclamó Bill.

 **hace una pila de años... Quería hacer** **intercambio con él, pero mis padres no tenían bastante dinero. El chico se** **molestó mucho cuando se enteró de que Bill no iba a ir, y le envió un sombrero** **encantado que hizo que se le cayeran las orejas para abajo como si fueran** **hojas mustias.**

Varios rieron, Bill el que más.

 **Harry se rió, y no confesó que le sorprendía enterarse de que existían otros** **colegios de magia.**

—¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué todos los magos del mundo estudiasen en Hogwarts o qué? —preguntó Charlie con diversión.

—Ya lo he dicho antes. No había pensado que existían magos en otras partes del mundo —respondió Harry.

 **Al ver a representantes de tantas nacionalidades en el** **cámping, pensó que había sido un tonto al creer que Hogwarts sería el único.**

 **Observó que Hermione no parecía nada sorprendida por la información. Sin** **duda, ella había tenido noticia de otros colegios de magia al leer algún libro.**

—Si te interesa el tema, hay un par de libros que te podrían interesar —dijo Hermione—. _Historia de las tres escuelas en Europa_ (la cuál también incluye Hogwarts) es un buen libro.

—Ya... en otro momento, Hermione —dijo Harry.

 **—Habéis tardado siglos —dijo George, cuando llegaron por fin a las** **tiendas de los Weasley.**

 **—Nos hemos encontrado a unos cuantos conocidos —explicó Ron,**

—Ya lo hemos visto —respondió George.

 **dejando la cazuela—. ¿Aún no habéis encendido el fuego?**

 **—Papá lo está pasando bomba con los fósforos —contestó Fred.**

—¿Por qué no me extraña? —suspiró Molly, mientras se preguntaba que eran los fósforos.

 **El señor Weasley no lograba encender el fuego, aunque no porque no lo** **intentara. A su alrededor, el suelo estaba lleno de fósforos consumidos, pero** **parecía estar disfrutando como nunca.**

 **—¡Vaya! —exclamaba cada vez que lograba encender un fósforo, e** **inmediatamente lo dejaba caer de la sorpresa.**

—¿De verdad? —comentó Jake con diversión—. Entiendo que se sorprenda la primera vez... ¿pero el resto?

—Papá es así —respondió Ginny.

 **—Déjeme, señor Weasley —dijo Hermione amablemente, cogiendo la caja** **para mostrarle cómo se hacía.**

 **Al final encendieron fuego, aunque pasó al menos otra hora hasta que se** **pudo cocinar en él.**

—Con magia habríamos tardado menos —murmuró Ron, antes de abrir los ojos—. ¡Pero el método muggle tampoco esta tan mal!

 **Sin embargo, había mucho que ver mientras esperaban.**

 **Habían montado las tiendas delante de una especie de calle que llevaba al** **estadio, y el personal del Ministerio iba por ella de un lado a otro** **apresuradamente, y al pasar saludaban con cordialidad al señor Weasley.**

—Vaya, si que tienes conocidos —comentó James.

 **Éste** **no dejaba de explicar quiénes eran, sobre todo a Harry y a Hermione, porque** **sus propios hijos sabían ya demasiado del Ministerio para mostrarse interesados.**

Ron, Ginny, Fred y George miraron para otro lado, sonrojados.

 **—Ése es Cuthbert Mockridge, jefe del Instituto de Coordinación de los** **Duendes... Por ahí va Gilbert Wimple, que está en el Comité de** **Encantamientos Experimentales. Ya hace tiempo que lleva esos cuernos...**

—En más de un sentido —murmuró Percy por lo bajo. En el poco tiempo que llevaba en el Ministerio de Magia, había oído varios rumores sobre las infidelidades de la señora Wimple con su marido.

 **Hola, Arnie... Arnold Peasegood es desmemorizador, ya sabéis, un miembro** **del Equipo de Reversión de Accidentes Mágicos... Y aquéllos son Bode y** **Croaker... son inefables...**

—¿Inefables? —preguntó Harry.

—Ni idea. Solamente sé que trabajan en el Departamento de Misterios —respondió Arthur.

 **—¿Qué son?**

 **—Inefables: del Departamentos de Misterios, secreto absoluto. No tengo ni** **idea de lo que hacen...**

 **Al final consiguieron una buena fogata, y acababan de ponerse a freír** **huevos y salchichas cuando llegaron Bill, Charlie y Percy, procedentes del** **bosque.**

—Suertudos —gruñeron todos los que habían tenido que madrugar.

 **—Ahora mismo acabamos de aparecernos, papá —anunció Percy en voz** **muy alta**

—Al parecer Percy tampoco considera mucho la seguridad anti-muggles, ¿eh? —chinchó George.

Percy se sonrojo.

 **—. ¡Qué bien, el almuerzo!**

 **Estaban dando cuenta de los huevos y las salchichas cuando el señor** **Weasley se puso en pie de un salto, sonriendo y haciendo gestos con la mano** **a un hombre que se les acercaba a zancadas.**

 **—¡Ajá! —dijo—. ¡El hombre del día! ¡Ludo!**

 **Ludo Bagman era con diferencia la persona menos discreta que Harry** **había visto hasta aquel momento, incluyendo al anciano Archie con su** **camisón.**

—¿Hay algo menos discreto que eso? —preguntó Tonks con una ceja levantada.

—Supongo que sí... —respondió Remus—. ¿Qué se hubiese puesto un bikini de mujer?

La imagen que varios pensaron era tal que no sabían si morirse de la risa o de un ataque de pánico.

 **Llevaba una túnica larga de quidditch con gruesas franjas** **horizontales negras y amarillas, con la imagen de una enorme avispa** **estampada sobre el pecho.**

—Una túnica de quidditch de las _Avispas de Wimbourne_ —murmuró Tonks—. Sí, creo que eso es menos discreto que el camisón del viejo Archie.

 **Su aspecto era el de un hombre de complexión** **muy robusta en decadencia, y la túnica se le tensaba en torno de una** **voluminosa barriga que seguramente no había tenido en los tiempos en que** **jugaba en la selección inglesa de quidditch.**

—Un poco difícil jugar ahí si tenía ese barrigón —dijo Neville.

 **Tenía la nariz aplastada** **(probablemente se la había roto una bludger perdida, pensó Harry)**

—Correcto —dijo Arthur.

 **; pero los** **ojos, redondos y azules, y el pelo, corto y rubio, lo hacían parecer un niño muy** **crecido.**

 **—¡Ah, de la casa! —les gritó Bagman, contento. Caminaba como si tuviera** **muelles en los talones, y resultaba evidente que estaba muy emocionado —. ¡El** **viejo Arthur! —dijo resoplando al llegar junto a la fogata—. Vaya día, ¿eh?** **¡Vaya día! ¿A que no podíamos pedir un tiempo más perfecto? Vamos a tener** **una noche sin nubes... y todos los preparativos han salido sin el menor** **tropiezo... ¡Casi no tengo nada que hacer!**

 **Detrás de él pasó a toda prisa un grupo de magos del Ministerio muy** **ojerosos, señalando los indicios distantes pero evidentes de algún tipo de fuego** **mágico que arrojaba al aire chispas de color violeta, hasta una altura de seis o** **siete metros.**

—Diría algo, pero ya me imagino que el señor Bagman no se ocuparía de algo así —dijo Emily.

 **Percy se adelantó apresuradamente con la mano tendida. Aunque** **desaprobaba la manera en que Ludo Bagman dirigía su departamento, quería** **causar una buena impresión.**

—Lameculos. Tos, tos —dijo George.

—Sabes que debes toser y no decir la palabra, ¿verdad? —señaló Bill mientras Percy fulminaba a George con la mirada.

 **—¡Ah... sí! —dijo sonriendo el señor Weasley—. Éste es mi hijo Percy, que** **acaba de empezar a trabajar en el Ministerio... y éste es Fred... digo George,** **perdona... Fred es este de aquí... Bill, Charlie, Ron... mi hija Ginny... y los** **amigos de Ron: Hermione Granger y Harry Potter.**

 **Bagman apenas reaccionó al oír el nombre de Harry, pero sus ojos se** **dirigieron como era habitual hacia la cicatriz que Harry tenía en la frente.**

Harry hizo una mueca, pero no dijo nada. Ya estaba acostumbrado.

 **—Éste es Ludo Bagman —continuó presentando el señor Weasley—. Ya lo** **conocéis: gracias a él hemos conseguido unas entradas tan buenas.**

 **Bagman sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano como diciendo que no tenía** **importancia.**

 **—¿No te gustaría hacer una pequeña apuesta, Arthur? —dijo con** **entusiasmo, haciendo sonar en los bolsillos de su túnica negra y amarilla lo que** **parecía una gran cantidad de monedas de oro**

—¿Apuestas? —Molly entrecerró los ojos—. Espero que no se te ocurra aceptar, Arthur Weasley.

Arthur se encogió un poco en su sitio ante la mirada fulminante de su esposa.

—Si solo es una apuesta pequeñita...

—¡He dicho que no! Lo que nos faltaba, como vamos tan bien de dinero —gruñó la mujer.

—Además, dudo que ni siquiera sean legales —gruñó Moody.

 **—. Roddy Pontner ya ha** **apostado a que Bulgaria marcará primero, y yo me he jugado una buena** **cantidad, porque los tres delanteros de Irlanda son los más fuertes que he visto e** **n años... Y Agatha Timms se ha jugado la mitad de las acciones de su** **piscifactoría de anguilas a que el partido durará una semana.**

—La primera apuesta no esta mal —dijo James.

—Pero la segunda es bastante arriesgada —añadió Sirius.

 **—Eh... bueno, bien —respondió el señor Weasley—. Veamos... ¿un galeón** **a que gana Irlanda?**

Molly entrecerró los ojos, haciendo que su marido se encogiese más en el sitio. Luego simplemente suspiró.

—Mientras sea solamente un galeón.

 **—¿Un galeón? —Ludo Bagman parecía algo decepcionado, pero** **disimuló—. Bien, bien... ¿alguna otra apuesta?**

—Ni se os ocurra —gruñó la señora Weasley.

 **—Son demasiado jóvenes para apostar —dijo el señor Weasley —. A Molly** **no le gustaría...**

Molly asintió, feliz de que Arthur fuese lo suficientemente consciente del asunto.

 **—Apostaremos treinta y siete galeones, quince sickles y tres knuts a que** **gana Irlanda —declaró Fred,**

—¡FREDERICK FABIAN WEASLEY! ¡GEORGE GIDEON WEASLEY! ¡¿QUÉ OS ACABÓ DE DECIR?! —rugió Molly fulminando a sus hijos con la mirada.

—Técnicamente nos lo has dicho aquí, no allí —apuntó Fred, pero se calló ante la mirada mortífera de su madre.

—Me da igual cuando os lo dijese. ¡¿Cómo se os ocurre apostar?! ¡Y ni siquiera sois mayores de edad!

—Pero ese es nuestro dinero —protestó George—. Podemos hacer lo que queramos con él.

—¿Y ese dinero quién os lo ha dado, eh? —espetó Molly. Arthur le puso un mano sobre el brazo.

—Molly, cariño. Aunque ese dinero se lo hemos ido dando nosotros, ahora es de ellos —dijo el señor Weasley.

Molly parecía dispuesta a gritar a su marido, pero Harry intervino.

—Señora Weasley, es posible que el señor Weasley no permita la apuesta. Así que esperemos un poco —dijo. Molly asintió.

 **al tiempo que él y George sacaban todo su dinero** **en común—, pero a que Viktor Krum coge la snitch.**

Cedric tuvo que ocultar un ataque de risa. ¿Es que los gemelos Weasley eran adivinos o qué?

—Eso si que es una apuesta arriesgada —dijo Remus con un silbido—. Mucho más que el tipo que ha apostado que el partido duraría una semana.

 **¡Ah!, y añadiremos una** **varita de pega.**

Daphne abrió los ojos con asombro.

—Eso ha estado bien —admitió—. Ya no es el hecho de semejante apuesta, dónde si ganáis, por casualidad, conseguiréis un montón de dinero. Si no que además estáis promocionando vuestro producto a un futuro comprador, quién, a su vez, puede promocionaros a otras personas.

—Se nota que el sombrero os quería mandar a Slytherin —dijo Astoria con cierta admiración.

 **—¡No le iréis a enseñar al señor Bagman semejante porquería! —dijo** **Percy entre dientes.**

 **Pero Bagman no pensó que fuera ninguna porquería.**

Fred y George, en un alarde de madurez, le sacaron la lengua a su hermano mayor.

 **Por el contrario, su** **rostro infantil se iluminó al recibirla de manos de Fred, y, cuando la varita dio un** **chillido y se convirtió en un pollo de goma, Bagman prorrumpió en sonoras** **carcajadas.**

 **—¡Estupendo! ¡Hacía años que no veía ninguna tan buena! ¡Os daré por** **ella cinco galeones!**

—De acuerdo, Mejor de lo que me esperaba y todo —admitió Reg.

 **Percy hizo un gesto de pasmo y desaprobación.**

 **—Muchachos —dijo el señor Weasley—, no quiero que apostéis... Eso son** **todos vuestros ahorros. Vuestra madre...**

 **—¡No seas aguafiestas, Arthur! —bramó Ludo Bagman,**

Molly soltó un gruñido tan grave que casi parecía una bestia. Algo les decía que si Ludo Bagman terminaba por ahí, no duraría ni unos segundos entero.

 **haciendo tintinear** **con entusiasmo las monedas de los bolsillos—. ¡Ya tienen edad de saber lo** **que quieren! ¿Pensáis que ganará Irlanda pero que Krum cogerá la snitch? No** **tenéis muchas posibilidades de acertar, muchachos. Os ofreceré una** **proporción muy alta. Así que añadiremos cinco galeones por la varita de pega** **y...**

 **El señor Weasley se dio por vencido cuando Ludo Bagman sacó una** **libreta y una pluma del bolsillo y empezó a anotar los nombres de los gemelos.**

—¡Arthur! —exclamó Molly.

—Lo siento, cariño. Pero tampoco puedo ir diciéndoles siempre lo que tienen y no tienen que hacer —dijo Arthur.

 **—¡Gracias! —dijo George, tomando el recibo de pergamino que Bagman le** **entregó y metiéndoselo en el bolsillo delantero de la túnica.**

 **Bagman se volvió al señor Weasley muy contento.**

 **—¿Podría tomar un té con vosotros? Estoy buscando a Barty Crouch. Mi** **homólogo búlgaro está dando problemas, y no entiendo una palabra de lo que** **dice. Barty sí podrá: habla ciento cincuenta lenguas.**

 **—¿El señor Crouch? —dijo Percy, abandonando de pronto su tieso gesto** **de reprobación y estremeciéndose palpablemente de entusiasmo —. ¡Habla** **más de doscientas! Habla sirenio, duendigonza, trol...**

—¿El trol es considerado una lengua? —preguntó Regulus.

—Lo es —confirmó Dumbledore.

 **—Todo el mundo es capaz de hablar trol —lo interrumpió Fred con** **desdén—. No hay más que señalar y gruñir.**

Varios rieron.

—Cierto. Pero también hay que tener cuidado con la entonación de los gruñidos —dijo el director con un brillo divertido en los ojos.

 **Percy le echó a Fred una mirada muy severa y avivó el fuego para volver a** **calentar la tetera.**

 **—¿Sigue sin haber noticias de Bertha Jorkins, Ludo? —preguntó el señor** **Weasley, mientras Bagman se sentaba sobre la hierba, entre ellos.**

 **—No ha dado señales de vida —repuso Bagman con toda calma —. Ya** **volverá. La pobre Bertha... tiene la memoria como un caldero lleno de agujeros** **y carece por completo de sentido de la orientación. Pongo las manos en el** **fuego a que se ha perdido. Seguro que regresa a la oficina cualquier día de** **octubre pensando que todavía es julio.**

—No creo que nadie sea tan despistado —dijo Luna.

 **—¿No crees que habría que enviar ya a alguien a buscarla?**

—Más bien debieron mandar a gente a buscarla hacía tiempo —dijo Lily.

—Pero sabemos que es inútil —replicó James.

 **—sugirió el** **señor Weasley al tiempo que Percy le entregaba a Bagman la taza de té.**

 **—Es lo mismo que dice Barty Crouch —contestó Bagman, abriendo** **inocentemente los redondos ojos —. Pero en este momento no podemos** **prescindir de nadie.**

—También tiene razón —admitió Tonks.

 **¡Vaya! ¡Hablando del rey de Roma! ¡Barty!**

—Eso si que casualidad —dijo Neville.

 **Junto a ellos acababa de aparecerse un mago que no podía resultar más** **diferente de Ludo Bagman, el cual se había despatarrado sobre la hierba con** **su vieja túnica de las Avispas. Barty Crouch era un hombre mayor de pose** **estirada y rígida que iba vestido con corbata y un traje impecablemente** **planchado. Llevaba la raya del pelo tan recta que no resultaba natural, y** **parecía como si se recortara el bigote de cepillo utilizando una regla de cálculo.** **Le relucían los zapatos.**

—Ostia puta. ¿Este tío es la perfección en persona o qué? —soltó Bill con asombro.

Sin embargo Sirius, Sally y sus hijos no pudieron evitar fruncir el ceño, recordando que Barty Crouch había sido quién había mandado a Sirius a Azkaban sin juicio.

 **Harry comprendió enseguida por qué Percy lo** **idolatraba: Percy creía ciegamente en la importancia de acatar las normas con** **total rigidez, y el señor Crouch había observado de un modo tan escrupuloso la** **norma de vestir como muggles que habría podido pasar por el director de un** **banco. Harry pensó que ni siquiera tío Vernon se habría dado cuenta de lo que** **era en realidad.**

—Y eso que tío Vernon tiene una especie de radar para detectar las cosas mágicas —dijo Harry. Nadie sabía si lo decía en serio o en broma.

 **—Siéntate un rato en el césped, Barty —lo invitó Ludo con su alegría** **habitual, dando una palmada en el césped, a su lado.**

 **—No, gracias, Ludo —dijo el señor Crouch, con una nota de impaciencia** **en la voz —. Te he buscado por todas partes. Los búlgaros insisten en que** **tenemos que ponerles otros doce asientos en la tribuna...**

 **—¿Conque era eso lo que querían? —se sorprendió Bagman—. Pensaba** **que ese tío me estaba pidiendo doscientas aceitunas.**

—¿Para que alguien iba a pedir doscientas aceitunas? —preguntó Ron con asombro.

—¿Para que alguien iba a pedir aceitunas para empezar? —añadió Will.

—Adivino, no te gustan las aceitunas —dijo Astoria.

—Ni un poco.

 **¡Qué acento tan** **endiablado!**

 **—Señor Crouch —dijo Percy sin aliento, inclinado en una especie de** **reverencia que lo hacia parecer jorobado**

Hubieron un par de risitas.

 **—, ¿querría tomar una taza de té?**

 **—¡Ah! —contestó el señor Crouch, mirando a Percy con cierta sorpresa—.** **Sí... gracias, Weatherby.**

Ahora casi todos reían a carcajadas.

—Percy, ¿desde cuando te has cambiado el apellido? —preguntó Charlie entre risas.

Percy enrojeció.

—Primero fue Weasley, después Weezly y ahora Weatherby —rió Ron.

—¡Venga, ya es suficiente! —exclamó Percy con la cara roja.

—¿Por qué no le has dicho que tu apellido no es ese? —preguntó Tonks.

—Nunca encontré el momento —respondió Percy—. Además me parece una falta de respeto corregirle.

—Pues a mí me parecer una mayor falta de respeto no saber ni siquiera el apellido de tu subordinado —dijo Luna.

 **A Fred y a George se les atragantó el té de la risa. Percy, rojo como un** **tomate, se encargó de servirlo.**

 **—Ah, también tengo que hablar contigo, Arthur —dijo el señor Crouch,** **fijando en el padre de Ron sus ojos de lince —. Alí Bashir está en pie de guerra.** **Quiere comentarte lo del embargo de alfombras voladoras.**

Arthur se frotó las sienes con las manos.

 **El señor Weasley exhaló un largo suspiro.**

 **—Justo esta semana pasada le he enviado una lechuza sobre este tema.** **Se lo he dicho más de cien veces: las alfombras están definidas como un** **artefacto muggle en el Registro de Objetos de Encantamiento Prohibidos. ¿No** **habrá manera de que lo entienda?**

—Al parecer no —gruñó.

 **—Creo que no —reconoció el señor Crouch, tomando la taza que le tendía** **Percy—. Está desesperado por exportar a este país.**

 **—Bueno, nunca sustituirán a las escobas en Gran Bretaña, ¿no os** **parece? —observó Bagman.**

—Tiene un punto —dijo James—. Prácticamente todas las familia mágicas de Gran Bretaña tienen una escoba.

 **—Alí piensa que en el mercado hay un hueco para el vehículo familiar**

—Si lo piensas tampoco vendría tan mal —dijo Lily.

—Pero habría que hacer docenas de modificaciones a las leyes —señaló Sally.

—Lo sé. Lo sé.

 **—** **repuso el señor Crouch —. Recuerdo que mi abuelo tenía una Axminster de** **doce plazas. Por supuesto, eso fue antes de que las prohibieran.**

 **Lo dijo como si no quisiera dejar duda alguna de que todos sus** **antepasados habían respetado escrupulosamente la ley.**

—Pero acerca de mandar a la gente a Azkaban sin juicio mejor no hablamos, ¿no? —gruñó Sirius.

 **—¿Así que has estado ocupado, Barty? —preguntó Bagman en tono jovial.**

 **—Bastante —contestó secamente el señor Crouch —. No es pequeña** **hazaña organizar trasladores en los cinco continentes, Ludo.**

 **—Supongo que tanto uno como otro os alegraréis de que esto acabe —** **comentó el señor Weasley.**

—Creo que más de uno se alegrará de eso —dijo Hermione.

 **Ludo Bagman se mostró muy asombrado.**

 **—¿Alegrarme? Nunca lo he pasado tan bien...**

—Al parecer Bagman no es de la opinión de todos —dijo Eli.

 **y, además, no se puede** **decir que no nos quede de qué preocuparnos. ¿Verdad, Barty? Aún hay mucho** **que organizar, ¿verdad?**

 **El señor Crouch levantó las cejas mirando a Bagman.**

 **—Hemos acordado no decir nada hasta que todos los detalles...**

 **—¡Ah, los detalles! —dijo Bagman, haciendo un gesto con la mano para** **echar a un lado aquella palabra como si fuera una nube de mosquitos —. Han** **firmado, ¿no es así? Se han mostrado conformes, ¿no es así? Te apuesto lo** **que quieras a que muy pronto estos chicos se enterarán de algún modo. Quiero** **decir que, como es en Hogwarts donde va a tener lugar...**

—¿Se puede saber de que esta hablando? —preguntó Ron.

—Lo sabrá en su debido momento, señor Weasley —respondió McGonagall.

 **—Ludo, te recuerdo que tenemos que buscar a los búlgaros —dijo de** **forma cortante el señor Crouch —. Gracias por el té, Weatherby.**

 **Le devolvió a Percy la taza, que continuaba llena, y aguardó a que Ludo se** **levantara. Apurando el té que le que daba, Bagman se puso de pie con esfuerzo** **acompañado del tintineo de las monedas que llevaba en los bolsillos.**

 **—¡Hasta luego! —se despidió—. Estaréis conmigo en la tribuna principal.** **¡Yo seré el comentarista! —Saludó con la mano; Barty Crouch hizo un breve** **gesto con la cabeza, y tanto uno como otro se desaparecieron.**

 **—¿Qué va a pasar en Hogwarts, papá? —preguntó Fred de inmediato—.** **¿A qué se referían?**

—¿De verdad crees que te lo dirá? —preguntó Jake.

—Por probar no pierdo nada —respondió Fred.

 **—No tardaréis en enteraros —contestó el señor Weasley, sonriendo.**

 **—Es información reservada, hasta que el ministro juzgue conveniente** **levantar el secreto —añadió Percy fríamente**

—Venga, no seas aguafiestas, Percy —dijo Charlie.

—Pero si vosotros también lo sabéis —replicó Percy.

—Ya. Pero es que nosotros nos hacemos querer —dijo Bill.

 **—. El señor Crouch ha hecho lo** **adecuado al no querer revelar nada.**

 **—Cállate, Weatherby —le espetó Fred.**

—Mira, ahí tienes un buen motivo por el cual deberías de haberle dicho a Crouch que tu apellido era Weasley y no Weatherby —señaló Tonks.

 **Conforme avanzaba la tarde la emoción aumentaba en el cámping, como** **una neblina que se hubiera instalado allí. Al oscurecer, el aire aún estival** **vibraba de expectación, y, cuando la noche llegó**

—Ya casi es la hora —dijo James con emoción. Casi parecía ser él el que iba a ver el partido.

 **como una sábana a cubrir a** **los miles de magos, desaparecieron los últimos vestigios de disimulo: el** **Ministerio parecía haberse resignado ya a lo inevitable y dejó de reprimir los** **ostensibles indicios de magia que surgían por todas partes.**

—Sinceramente me sorprende que lo hubiesen intentado desde el principio —dijo Sally—. Era evidente que no lo lograrían. Sobre todo con tantos magos de tantas partes del mundo.

 **Los vendedores se aparecían a cada paso, con bandejas o empujando** **carros en los que llevaban cosas extraordinarias: escarapelas luminosas** **(verdes de Irlanda, rojas de Bulgaria) que gritaban los nombres de los** **jugadores; sombreros puntiagudos de color verde adornados con tréboles que** **se movían; bufandas del equipo de Bulgaria con leones estampados que rugían** **realmente; banderas de ambos países que entonaban el himno nacional cada** **vez que se las agitaba; miniaturas de _Saetas de Fuego_ que volaban de verdad ****y figuras coleccionables de jugadores famosos que se paseaban por la palma** **de la mano en actitud jactanciosa.**

—Ya por eso vale la pena haber ido hasta allí —dijo Eli, preguntándose que habría comprado ella.

 **—He ahorrado todo el verano para esto —le dijo Ron a Harry mientras** **caminaban con Hermione entre los vendedores, comprando recuerdos. Aunque** **Ron se compró un sombrero con tréboles que se movían y una gran escarapela** **verde, adquirió también una figura de Viktor Krum, el buscador del equipo de** **Bulgaria. La miniatura de Krum iba de un lado para otro en la mano de Ron,** **frunciendo el entrecejo ante la escarapela verde que tenía delante.**

—Seguramente se estará preguntando porque no llevas la de Bulgaria —dijo Neville.

 **—¡Vaya, mirad esto! —exclamó Harry, acercándose rápidamente hasta un** **carro lleno de montones de unas cosas de metal que parecían prismáticos** **excepto en el detalle de que estaban llenos de botones y ruedecillas.**

 **—Son _omniculares_ —explicó el vendedor con entusiasmo —. Se puede ****volver a ver una jugada... pasarla a cámara lenta, y si quieres te pueden ofrecer** **un análisis jugada a jugada. Son una ganga: diez galeones cada uno.**

—No sé si ganga es la palabra que usaría para describirlo —dijo Lily.

—Bueno, Lily. Podía ser más caro de lo es —señaló Sirius.

 **—Ahora me arrepiento de lo que he comprado —reconoció Ron, haciendo** **un gesto desdeñoso hacia el sombrero con los tréboles que se movían y** **contemplando los omniculares con ansia.**

—Ten cuidado que la señora Finnigan no te oiga —bromeó Will.

 **—Deme tres —le dijo Harry al mago con decisión.**

—Harry...

—En serio, no hace falta...

Protestaron Ron y Hermione. Pero Harry les dirigió una mirada.

—Dejadme comprar lo que yo quiera.

 **—No... déjalo —pidió Ron, poniéndose colorado. Siempre le cohibía el** **hecho de que Harry, que había heredado de sus padres una pequeña fortuna,** **tuviera mucho más dinero que él.**

Ron se dio cuenta de que, gracias a esos libros, cada vez le importaba menos que Harry tuviese más dinero que él.

 **—Es mi regalo de Navidad —le explicó Harry, poniéndoles a él y a** **Hermione los omniculares en la mano —. ¡De los próximos diez años!**

—Pues los próximos diez años te van a salir baratos —rió Emily.

 **—Conforme —aceptó Ron, sonriendo.**

 **—¡Gracias, Harry! —dijo Hermione —. Yo compraré unos programas...**

—Cómo no —dijeron Harry y Ron.

 **Con los bolsillos considerablemente menos abultados, regresaron a las** **tiendas. Bill, Charlie y Ginny llevaban también escarapelas verdes, y el señor** **Weasley tenía una bandera de Irlanda. Fred y George no habían comprado** **nada porque le habían entregado todo el dinero a Bagman.**

Molly frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Ya se darían cuenta ellos del error que habían cometido apostando. Y encima con una apuesta como esa.

 **Y entonces se oyó el sonido profundo y retumbante de un gong al otro lado** **del bosque, y de inmediato se iluminaron entre los árboles unos faroles rojos y** **verdes, marcando el camino al estadio.**

 **—¡Ya es la hora! —anunció el señor Weasley, tan impaciente como los** **demás—. ¡Vamos!**

—Fin del capítulo —dijo Fred—. Espera... eso quiere decir que a George le toca leer.

—¡Me toca leer la final! —exclamó George, arrebatándole el libro a su hermano—. ¡Trae para aquí!

* * *

 ***: Esto me recuerda a algo que vi... no sé si un vídeo o algo así, que había un momento en el que decían algo así como: "Esto no pasaría si en Hogwarts enseñarán matemáticas básicas", y leyendo esa parte solamente puedo estar de acuerdo XD**

 ****: Para los que no lo sepáis el gato de Schrödinger fue un experimento imaginario concebido por un físico austriaco llamado Erwin Schrödinger, en dónde se metía a un gato dentro de una caja opaca, junto a una botella de gas venenoso y un dispositivo el cual contenía una partícula radioactiva, con una probabilidad del 50% en desintegrarse pasado cierto tiempo y romper la botella con el veneno. Una vez pasado ese tiempo, abrirían esa caja para ver si el gato seguía vivo o no, pero hasta que eso pasase se consideraba que el gato estaba vivo y muerto al mismo tiempo.**

 **Con el ejemplo del libro Harry quiere decir que hasta que no se probase de verdad la existencia o la no existencia de los nargles, estos existían y no al mismo tiempo.**

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Octavo capítulo. En fin, como ya os he dicho he tenido ciertos problemas a la hora de escribir el capítulo de las preguntas y al final le he dejado apartado.**

 **Bueno, como veis este capítulo ha sido más largo, así que hay mucho más contenido. Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki**

 **PD: ¿Cuál es vuestro personaje masculino favorito? ¿Y el femenino?**

 **PD2: ¿Alguien podría explicarme porque tanto odio al personaje de Cho Chang?**


	9. Los Mundiales de Quidditch

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **-Nommus:** Sí, fue allí dónde lo vi. Creo que era en la parte dónde la gente decía que Scorpius era el hijo de Voldemort, a pesar de que Voldemort había muerto diecinueve años antes y Scorpius solamente tenía once.

* * *

— **Los** **Mundiales de Quidditch** —leyó George con una enorme sonrisa.

—Menuda suerte —masculló Fred.

 **Cogieron todo lo que habían comprado y, siguiendo al señor Weasley, se** **internaron a toda prisa en el bosque por el camino que marcaban los faroles.**

 **Oían los gritos, las risas, los retazos de canciones de los miles de personas** **que iban con ellos. La atmósfera de febril emoción se contagiaba fácilmente, y** **Harry no podía dejar de sonreír. Caminaron por el bosque hablando y** **bromeando en voz alta unos veinte minutos, hasta que al salir por el otro lado** **se hallaron a la sombra de un estadio colosal. Aunque Harry sólo podía ver una** **parte de los inmensos muros dorados que rodeaban el campo de juego,** **calculaba que dentro podrían haber cabido, sin apretujones, diez catedrales.**

Will dio un silbido.

—Desde luego es grande —dijo.

 **—Hay asientos para cien mil personas —explicó el señor Weasley,** **observando la expresión de sobrecogimiento de Harry —. Quinientos** **funcionarios han estado trabajando durante todo el año para levantarlo. Cada** **centímetro del edificio tiene un repelente mágico de muggles. Cada vez que los** **muggles se acercan hasta aquí, recuerdan de repente que tenían una cita en** **otro lugar y salen pitando... ¡Dios los bendiga! —añadió en tono cariñoso,** **encaminándose delante de los demás hacia la entrada más cercana, que ya** **estaba rodeada de un enjambre de bulliciosos magos y brujas.**

 **—¡Asientos de primera! —dijo la bruja del Ministerio apostada ante la** **puerta, al comprobar sus entradas—. ¡Tribuna principal! Todo recto escaleras** **arriba, Arthur, arriba de todo.**

—¿Arriba del todo? —gimió Ron, sin querer pensar en todas esas escaleras que deberían subir.

—Mira el lado positivo —dijo Jake—. Si llueve seréis los primeros en notarlo.

 **Las escaleras del estadio estaban tapizadas con una suntuosa alfombra de** **color púrpura. Subieron con la multitud, que poco a poco iba entrando por las** **puertas que daban a las tribunas que había a derecha e izquierda. El grupo del** **señor Weasley siguió subiendo hasta llegar al final de la escalera y se encontró** **en una pequeña tribuna ubicada en la parte más elevada del estadio, justo a** **mitad de camino entre los dorados postes de gol.**

—Sinceramente no podíais tener un lugar mejor —dijo James.

 **Contenía unas veinte butacas** **de color rojo y dorado, repartidas en dos filas. Harry tomó asiento con los** **demás en la fila de delante y observó el estadio que tenían a sus pies, cuyo** **aspecto nunca hubiera imaginado.**

 **Cien mil magos y brujas ocupaban sus asientos en las gradas dispuestas** **en torno al largo campo oval.**

—Ahora que lo pienso, todos los que nos hemos ido encontrando por ahí en el capítulo anterior estarán por ahí abajo —señaló Hermione.

 **Todo estaba envuelto en una misteriosa luz** **dorada que parecía provenir del mismo estadio. Desde aquella elevada** **posición, el campo parecía forrado de terciopelo. A cada extremo se levantaban** **tres aros de gol, a unos quince metros de altura. Justo enfrente de la tribuna en** **que se hallaban, casi a la misma altura de sus ojos, había un panel gigante.**

 **Unas letras de color dorado iban apareciendo en él, como si las escribiera la** **mano de un gigante invisible, y luego se borraban. Al fijarse, Harry se dio** **cuenta de que lo que se leía eran anuncios que enviaban sus destellos a todo** **el estadio:**

—¿Anuncios?

—Claro. Si en el fútbol hay anuncios, ¿por qué no debería de haberlos en el quidditch? —dijo Lily.

—Cierto. Pero se me hace raro —reconoció Harry. Al fin y al cabo él solamente había visto los partidos de Hogwarts, y ahí no habían anuncios. Algo lógico recordando que eran partidos escolares.

 ** _La Moscarda: una escoba para toda la familia: fuerte, segura y con_** _ **alarma antirrobo incorporada ... Quitamanchas mágico multiusos de la**_ _ **Señora Skower: adiós a las manchas, adiós al esfuerzo ... Harapos**_ _ **finos, moda para magos: Londres, París, Hogsmeade...**_

 **Harry apartó los ojos de los anuncios y miró por encima del hombro para** **ver con quiénes compartían la tribuna. Hasta entonces no había llegado nadie,** **salvo una criatura diminuta que estaba sentada en la antepenúltima butaca de** **la fila de atrás.**

Algunos se extrañaron por eso.

 **La criatura, cuyas piernas eran tan cortas que apenas** **sobresalían del asiento, llevaba puesto a modo de toga un paño de cocina y se** **tapaba la cara con las manos. Aquellas orejas largas como de murciélago le** **resultaron curiosamente familiares...**

—¿Dobby? —soltó Harry confundido. ¿Qué hacía Dobby en ese lugar? ¿A lo mejor los elfos domésticos en libertad también podían conseguir entradas?

 **—¿Dobby? —preguntó Harry, extrañado.**

—No cambias mucho, joven Potter —dijo Fred.

—Técnicamente eso es de hace unos pocos días, así que es lógico que no haya cambiado mucho —señaló Emily.

 **La diminuta figura levantó la cara y separó los dedos, mostrando unos** **enormes ojos castaños y una nariz que tenía la misma forma y tamaño que un** **tomate grande.**

—Pues no va a ser Dobby —dijo Ginny.

 **No era Dobby... pero no cabía duda de que se trataba de un** **elfo doméstico, como había sido Dobby, el amigo de Harry, hasta que éste lo** **liberó de sus dueños, la familia Malfoy.**

 **—¿El señor acaba de llamarme Dobby? —chilló el elfo de forma extraña,** **por el resquicio de los dedos. Tenía una voz aún más aguda que la de Dobby,**

—Debe de ser una hembra —dijo Astoria.

 **apenas un chillido flojo y tembloroso que le hizo suponer a Harry (aunque era** **difícil asegurarlo tratándose de un elfo doméstico) que era hembra. Ron y** **Hermione se volvieron en sus asientos para mirar. Aunque Harry les había** **hablado mucho de Dobby, nunca habían llegado a verlo personalmente. Incluso** **el señor Weasley se mostró interesado.**

—No es muy común ver elfos domésticos por ahí —se explicó el señor Weasley.

 **—Disculpe —le dijo Harry a la elfina —, la he confundido con un conocido.**

 **—¡Yo también conozco a Dobby, señor! —chilló la elfina.**

—Mira que casualidad —dijo Neville.

 **Se tapaba la cara** **como si la luz la cegara, a pesar de que la tribuna principal no estaba** **excesivamente iluminada—. Me llamo Winky, señor... y usted, señor... —En** **ese momento reconoció la cicatriz de Harry, y los ojos se le abrieron hasta** **adquirir el tamaño de dos platos pequeños —. ¡Usted es, sin duda, Harry Potter!**

—Pues yo tenía dudas de que lo fueses —dijo Fred.

—Tendrás que darle las gracias a Winky, Gred.

—Cierto. Feorge. ¡Gracias, Winky!

 **—Sí, lo soy —contestó Harry.**

 **—¡Dobby habla todo el tiempo de usted, señor! —dijo ella,**

—¿Por qué no me extraña que lo haga? —murmuró Holly.

 **bajando las** **manos un poco pero conservando su expresión de miedo.**

—¿Qué le ocurre? —preguntó Eli.

—Debe de tener miedo de las alturas —respondió Reg.

—Entonces, ¿qué hace ahí? —preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

—Su dueño le debe de haber pedido que le guardase sitio o algo así —dijo Astoria como si nada.

—¿Y le hace ir aún sabiendo que tiene miedo a las alturas? —exclamó la castaña con indignación.

—Granger, ¿qué es lo que no entiendes por elfo doméstico? —suspiró Daphne.

—Aunque sea su elfo doméstico no creo que...

—Mira, Granger. Primer lugar tienes una idea muy errónea de la relación entre amo y elfo doméstico. Antiguamente se trataba a los elfos domésticos con crueldad, pero no es el caso hoy en día. Los Malfoy son una rara excepción, pero la gran mayoría de las familias no trataríamos jamás a un elfo doméstico con crueldad.

—Aunque también opinamos que es demasiado cruel ordenarle que espere en un sitio así con miedo a las alturas —añadió Astoria.

—¿Y entonces?

—Cómo hemos supuesto, simplemente le esta guardando el lugar. Dudo que tarde mucho en aparecer —dijo Sirius.

 **—¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Qué tal le sienta la libertad?**

 **—¡Ah, señor! —respondió Winky, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro —,** **no quisiera faltarle al respeto, señor, pero no estoy segura de que le hiciera un** **favor a Dobby al liberarlo, señor.**

—¿Vosotras no decíais algo sobre que es necesario que un elfo doméstico este con una familia para no morir o algo así? —preguntó Ginny a las hermanas Greengrass.

—Así es —asintió Astoria—. Los elfos domésticos poseen un gran poder mágico pero, curiosamente, son incapaces de crearlo por si mismos. Así que para evitar morir, se vinculan a una familia mágica y recogen magia del hogar para si mismos.

—Pues entonces ¿Dobby no estaría en peligro? —preguntó Harry con preocupación.

—No, Potter —negó Daphne—. Cómo ya hemos dicho los elfos domésticos tienen mucho poder mágico. Pasarían muchísimos años antes de que de verdad estuviese en peligro.

 **—¿Por qué? —se extrañó Harry —. ¿Qué le pasa?**

 **—La libertad se le ha subido a la cabeza, señor —dijo Winky con tristeza —** **. Tiene raras ideas sobre su condición, señor. No encuentra dónde colocarse,** **señor.**

 **—¿Por qué no? —inquirió Harry.**

 **Winky bajó el tono de su voz media octava para susurrar:**

 **—Pretende que le paguen por trabajar, señor.**

—Bueno, eso es lógico —dijo Hermione.

—Llámame rara, pero creo que ayudarles a mantenerse con vida es un buen pago —dijo Holly.

—¿Y solo eso? "Te mantengo con vida, haz todo lo que yo diga". Porque a mí eso me parece abuso de poder —replicó Hermione.

—Claro que no —dijo Astoria cansinamente—. Como mi hermana ha comentado, el caso de Dobby no suele ser común. Por ejemplo, la elfina doméstica que nosotras tenemos. Tanny, tiene su propia habitación varios conjuntos de ropa para que se cambie todos los días.

—Creía que si le dabas la prenda a un elfo doméstico, este quedaba libre —señaló Ron.

—Solamente si especificas que es para eso —dijo Reg—. Al fin y al cabo, si no fuese así, cualquier elfo doméstico que fuese a lavar la ropa, quedaría libre al instante.

 **—¿Que le paguen? —repitió Harry, sin entender —. Bueno... ¿por qué no** **tendrían que pagarle?**

 **La idea pareció espeluznar a Winky, que cerró los dedos un poco para** **volver a ocultar parcialmente el rostro.**

 **—¡A los elfos domésticos no se nos paga, señor!**

—Técnicamente si que lo hacen —dijo Will.

 **—explicó en un chillido** **amortiguado—. No, no, no. Le he dicho a Dobby, se lo he dicho, ve a buscar** **una buena familia y asiéntate, Dobby. Se está volviendo un juerguista, señor, y** **eso es muy indecoroso en un elfo doméstico. Si sigues así, Dobby, le digo, lo** **próximo que oiré de ti es que te han llevado ante el Departamento de** **Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, como a un vulgar duende.**

—Eso ha sido un ataque bastante gratuito a los duendes —dijo Regulus.

—Tampoco me extraña —dijo Cedric—. Mi padre trabaja en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, y más de una vez ha llegado tarde a casa por culpa de una pelea entre varios duendes borrachos.

 **—Bueno, ya era hora de que se divirtiera un poco —opinó Harry.**

 **—La diversión no es para los elfos domésticos, Harry Potter —repuso** **Winky**

—Antes de que digas algo, Granger —dijo Daphne al ver que Hermione abría la boca—, en eso se equivoca. Los elfos domésticos se pueden divertir sin problemas.

—Aunque eso no quiere decir que no se tomen en serio sus trabajos.

 **con firmeza desde detrás de las manos que le ocultaban el rostro —. Los** **elfos domésticos obedecen. No soporto las alturas, Harry Potter... —Miró hacia** **el borde de la tribuna y tragó saliva—. Pero mi amo me manda venir a la** **tribuna principal, y vengo, señor.**

 **—¿Por qué te manda venir tu amo si sabe que no soportas las alturas? —** **preguntó Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo.**

 **—Mi amo... mi amo quiere que le guarde una butaca, Harry Potter, porque** **está muy ocupado —dijo Winky, inclinando la cabeza hacia la butaca vacía que** **tenía a su lado—. Winky está deseando volver a la tienda de su amo, Harry** **Potter, pero Winky hace lo que le mandan, porque Winky es una buena elfina** **doméstica.**

 **Aterrorizada, echó otro vistazo al borde de la tribuna, y volvió a taparse los** **ojos completamente. Harry se volvió a los otros.**

 **—¿Así que eso es un elfo doméstico? —murmuró Ron—. Son extraños,** **¿verdad?**

 **—Dobby era aún más extraño —aseguró Harry.**

—Después de leer al Dobby te creo —dijo Ron.

 **Ron sacó los omniculares y comenzó a probarlos, mirando con ellos a la** **multitud que había abajo, al otro lado del estadio.**

 **—¡Sensacional! —exclamó, girando el botón de retroceso que tenía a un** **lado —. Puedo hacer que aquel viejo se vuelva a meter el dedo en la nariz una** **vez... y otra... y otra...**

—Buen uso de los omniculares, Ron —rió Bill con diversión.

—Reconoce que nosotros también lo hubiésemos hecho —sonrió Charlie.

—Yo seguramente lo haría todavía —reconoció Tonks.

 **Hermione, mientras tanto, leía con interés su programa forrado de** **terciopelo y adornado con borlas.**

 **—Antes de que empiece el partido habrá una exhibición de las mascotas** **de los equipos —leyó en voz alta.**

—Es lo que siempre hacen antes de cada final —dijo Remus.

 **—Eso siempre es digno de ver —dijo el señor Weasley—. Las selecciones** **nacionales traen criaturas de su tierra para que hagan una pequeña exhibición.**

 **Durante la siguiente media hora se fue llenando lentamente la tribuna. El** **señor Weasley no paró de estrechar la mano a personas que obviamente eran** **magos importantes. Percy se levantaba de un salto tan a menudo que parecía** **que tuviera un erizo en el asiento. Cuando llegó Cornelius Fudge, el mismísimo** **ministro de Magia, la reverencia de Percy fue tan exagerada que se le cayeron** **las gafas y se le rompieron.**

Percy se sonrojo mientras sus hermanos se reían de él.

 **Muy embarazado, las reparó con un golpe de la** **varita y a partir de ese momento se quedó en el asiento, echando miradas de** **envidia a Harry, a quien Cornelius Fudge saludó como si se tratara de un viejo** **amigo.**

Harry le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Percy. Pero este le hizo un gesto para darle entender que no se preocupase. Y es que gracias a esos libros se estaba dando cuenta de que Cornelius Fudge no era tan impresionante como él había creído antes.

 **Ya se conocían, y Fudge le estrechó la mano con ademán paternal, le** **preguntó cómo estaba y le presentó a los magos que lo acompañaban.**

 **—Ya sabe, Harry Potter —le dijo muy alto al ministro de Bulgaria, que** **llevaba una espléndida túnica de terciopelo negro con adornos de oro y parecía** **que no entendía una palabra de inglés—. ¡Harry Potter...! Seguro que lo** **conoce: el niño que sobrevivió a Quien- usted-sabe... Tiene que saber quién** **es...**

 **El búlgaro vio de pronto la cicatriz de Harry y, señalándola, se puso a decir** **en voz alta y visiblemente emocionado cosas que nadie entendía.**

—Será el ministro de Bulgaria, pero eso no me parece muy correcto —dijo Sally con el ceño fruncido.

 **—Sabía que al final lo conseguiríamos —le dijo Fudge a Harry** **cansinamente—. No soy muy bueno en idiomas; para estas cosas tengo que** **echar mano de Barty Crouch. Ah, ya veo que su elfina doméstica le está** **guardando el asiento.**

—Así que Winky es la elfina doméstica de Crouch —murmuró James pensativo—. Estaba pensando en que, si en nuestro tiempo, ni Dobby ni Winky son propiedad de los Malfoy ni de los Crouch, podríamos contratarlos nosotros.

—Eso estaría bien —dijo Lily—. Seguramente así tendrán una vida mucho mejor. ¡Incluso es posible que se acaben enamorando y teniendo hijos!

Harry fue asaltado por la repentina imagen de varios elfos domésticos en miniatura con la cara de Dobby.

 **Ha hecho bien, porque estos búlgaros quieren quedarse** **los mejores sitios para ellos solos... ¡Ah, ahí está Lucius!**

—Oh, no —gimió Ron.

—Por Dios, que sea otro Lucius —suplicó Harry.

 **Harry, Ron y Hermione se volvieron rápidamente. Los que se encaminaban** **hacia tres asientos aún vacíos de la segunda fila, justo detrás del padre de** **Ron, no eran otros que los antiguos amos de Dobby: Lucius Malfoy, su hijo** **Draco y una mujer que Harry supuso que sería la madre de Draco.**

—Menuda suerte que tenemos —gruñó Arthur.

 **Harry y Draco Malfoy habían sido enemigos desde su primer día en** **Hogwarts. De piel pálida, cara afilada y pelo rubio platino, Draco se parecía** **mucho a su padre. También su madre era rubia, alta y delgada, y habría** **parecido guapa si no hubiera sido por el gesto de asco de su cara, que daba la** **impresión de que, justo debajo de la nariz, tenía algo que olía a demonios.**

—Esta casada con un Malfoy —dijo Sirius—. Es normal que tenga esa cara.

—También es verdad —admitió Harry.

—Venga, que no todos los Malfoy son malas personas —protestó Alan.

—Dime algún Malfoy que pueda ser clasificado como buena persona —le retó Sirius, mientras sonreía de lado. Como si algo así fuese posible.

—El hijo de Draco Malfoy, sin ir más lejos —dijo Alan—. Es un buen amigo de los Weasley, los Potter y varios más, mucho de ellos nacidos de muggles.

—Eso es el futuro. No sirve —protestó Sirius tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio.

 **—¡Ah, Fudge! —dijo el señor Malfoy, tendiendo la mano al llegar ante el** **ministro de Magia—. ¿Cómo estás? Me parece que no conoces a mi mujer,** **Narcisa, ni a nuestro hijo, Draco.**

 **—¿Cómo está usted?, ¿cómo estás? —saludó Fudge, sonriendo e** **inclinándose ante la señora Malfoy—. Permítanme presentarles al señor** **Oblansk... Obalonsk... al señor... Bueno, es el ministro búlgaro de Magia, y,** **como no entiende ni jota de lo que digo, da lo mismo.**

—Seguro que entiende todo lo que le dicen —comentó Luna.

 **Veamos quién más...** **Supongo que conoces a Arthur Weasley.**

—De una forma muy interesante —dijo Bill, recordando la pelea entre ambos, dos libros atrás.

 **Fue un momento muy tenso. El señor Weasley y el señor Malfoy se** **miraron el uno al otro, y Harry recordó claramente la última ocasión en que se** **habían visto: había sido en la librería _Flourish y Blotts_ , y se habían peleado.**

Bill, Charlie y Percy volvieron a sacar la pancarta que habían hecho aparecer en el segundo libro. Esa dónde salía un hombre pelirrojo saltando sobre un hombre rubio, herido en el suelo.

 **Los fríos ojos del señor Malfoy recorrieron al señor Weasley y luego la fila en** **que estaba sentado.**

 **—Por Dios, Arthur —dijo con suavidad**

—A ver que gilipollez va a soltar ahora —gruñó Arthur.

 **—, ¿qué has tenido que vender para** **comprar entradas en la tribuna principal? Me imagino que no te ha llegado sólo** **con la casa.**

—Por lo menos él ha conseguido las entradas honradamente —dijo James.

 **Fudge, que no escuchaba,**

—Estoy bastante seguro de que si lo ha oído —dijo Neville.

—Ya. no me extrañaría —admitió su hermana.

 **dijo:**

 **—Lucius acaba de aportar una generosa contribución para el Hospital San** **Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, ha venido aquí como** **invitado mío.**

—Ya sabemos como ha conseguido las entradas —dijo Lily.

—Aunque no creo que le hiciese falta —señaló Sally—. ¿Cuanto costaban las entradas para el partido?

—¿Para la final? Creo recordar que unos sesenta y cinco galeones las peores y las mejores unos ochenta y cinco —respondió Remus—. ¿Por?

—Porque creo que Lucius Malfoy habría podido pagar los... ¿dos cientos cincuenta y cinco? sí, dos cientos cincuenta y cinco galeones que costaba las entradas —dijo Sally.

—Imagino que era más por el hecho de estar en la tribuna principal que otra cosa —dijo Tonks.

—Cierto —dijo Sirius—. Pero recuerdo cuando en mi familia se daba una generosa contribución al ministerio. Normalmente no bajaba de los quinientos galeones, así que...

Mientras el resto de la sala se miraba, intentando procesar todo eso.

—¿C-cuanto ha dicho? —preguntó Ron en un susurro ronco.

—Creo que quinientos —respondió Harry, igual de aturdido. Si ya cincuenta galeones era considerado mucho dinero... ¡¿exactamente como de rica era la familia Black?!

Los más sorprendidos parecían ser los gemelos Black, Will y Emily.

 **—¡Ah... qué bien! —dijo el señor Weasley, con una sonrisa muy tensa.**

 **El señor Malfoy observó a Hermione, que se puso algo colorada pero le** **devolvió la mirada con determinación. Harry comprendió qué era lo que** **provocaba aquella mueca de desprecio en los labios del señor Malfoy: los** **Malfoy se enorgullecían de ser de sangre limpia; lo que quería decir que** **consideraban de segunda clase a cualquiera que procediera de familia muggle,** **como Hermione.**

—Creo que de segunda clase es ser muy generoso —dijo Hermione.

 **Sin embargo, el señor Malfoy no se atrevió a decir nada** **delante del ministro de Magia. Con la cabeza hizo un gesto desdeñoso al señor** **Weasley, y continuó caminando hasta llegar a sus asientos. También Draco** **lanzó a Harry, Ron y Hermione una mirada de desprecio, y luego se sentó entre** **sus padres.**

 **—Asquerosos —murmuró Ron cuando él, Harry y Hermione se volvieron** **de nuevo hacia el campo de juego.**

 **Un segundo más tarde, Ludo Bagman llegaba a la tribuna principal como si** **fuera un indio lanzándose al ataque de un fuerte.**

—Por lo menos parece que alguien se lo está pasando genial —comentó Tonks.

 **—¿Todos listos? —preguntó. Su redonda cara relucía de emoción como un** **queso de bola grande—. Señor ministro, ¿qué le parece si empezamos?**

—Sería gracioso que ahora Fudge dijese que no le apetece ver el partido y lo cancelé —dijo Fred.

—Llega a pasar eso y se arma un motín importante ahí mismo —señaló Percy Weasley.

 **—Cuando tú quieras, Ludo —respondió Fudge complacido.**

 **Ludo sacó la varita, se apuntó con ella a la garganta y dijo:**

 **—¡ _Sonorus_! —Su voz se alzó por encima del estruendo de la multitud que ****abarrotaba ya el estadio y retumbó en cada rincón de las tribunas—. Damas y** **caballeros... ¡bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos a la cuadringentésima vigésima segunda edición de la Copa del Mundo de quidditch!**

—Pues si que se han celebrado Copas de quidditch —dijo Harry con sorpresa. Imaginaba que tendría sus ediciones, pero más de cuatrocientas ni hablar.

 **Los espectadores gritaron y aplaudieron. Ondearon miles de banderas, y** **los discordantes himnos de sus naciones se sumaron al jaleo de la multitud. El** **enorme panel que tenían enfrente borró su último anuncio ( _Grageas multisabores de Bertie Bott: ¡un peligro en cada bocado!_ ) y mostró a continuación:**

 **BULGARIA: 0; IRLANDA: 0.**

 **—Y ahora, sin más dilación, permítanme que les presente a... ¡las** **mascotas del equipo de Bulgaria!**

 **Las tribunas del lado derecho, que eran un sólido bloque de color** **escarlata, bramaron su aprobación.**

 **—Me pregunto qué habrán traído —dijo el señor Weasley, inclinándose en** **el asiento hacia delante—. ¡Aaah! —De pronto se quitó las gafas y se las limpió** **a toda prisa en la tela de la túnica —. ¡Son _veelas_!**

—¿Veelas? —preguntó Harry, confundido.

—Unas criaturas a las que no debes acercarte bajo ningún concepto —respondió su madre muy seriamente.

Harry tragó saliva. ¿Qué clase de criatura son esas veelas?

 **—¿Qué son vee...?**

 **Pero un centenar de veelas acababan de salir al campo de juego, y la** **pregunta de Harry quedó respondida. Las veelas eran mujeres,**

Harry se quedó confundido. ¿Por qué su madre no quería que estuviese cerca de unas veelas?

 **las mujeres** **más hermosas que Harry hubiera visto nunca...**

Los que habían visto a una veela, asintieron completamente de acuerdo.

 **pero no eran (no podían ser)** **humanas. Esto lo desconcertó por un momento, mientras trataba de averiguar** **qué eran realmente: qué podía hacer brillar su piel de aquel modo, con un** **resplandor plateado; o qué era lo que hacía que, sin que hubiera viento, el pelo** **dorado se les abriera en abanico detrás de la cabeza. Pero en aquel momento** **comenzó la música, y Harry dejó de preguntarse sobre su carácter humano. De** **hecho, no se hizo ninguna pregunta en absoluto.**

 **Las veelas se pusieron a bailar, y la mente de Harry se quedó totalmente** **en blanco, sólo ocupada por una suerte de dicha. En ese momento, lo único** **que en el mundo merecía la pena era seguir viendo a las veelas; porque, si** **ellas dejaban de bailar, ocurrirían cosas terribles...**

—Esto empieza a ser un poco preocupante —dijo Ron.

 **A medida que las veelas aumentaban la velocidad de su danza, unos** **pensamientos desenfrenados, aún indefinidos, se iban apoderando de la** **aturdida mente de Harry. Quería hacer algo muy impresionante, y tenía que ser** **en aquel mismo instante. Saltar desde la tribuna al estadio parecía una buena** **idea... pero ¿sería suficiente?**

—Es más que suficiente —aseguró Lily, algo pálida. Esperaba que esas condenadas veelas dejasen de bailar y seducir a su hijo.

—Pero, ¿qué es lo que esta pasando? —preguntó Harry, confundido.

—Las veelas son seres mágicos que, se dice, son un mestizaje entre las sirenas mediterráneas y las wilas polonesas* —respondió Luna con su tono soñador habitual—. Se dice que usan sus bailes y cantos para atraer a los hombres muggles hacia ellas.

—Sé que me voy a arrepentir de preguntarlo... ¿para qué lo hacían? —preguntó Jake.

—Copulaban con ellos para asegurar su descendencia, ya que las veelas solamente nacen mujeres, y después los devoraban.

—Sabía que me iba a arrepentir.

Harry también sentía que se estaba arrepintiendo de preguntar y, casi sin poderse imaginar, a esas mujeres comiéndose a personas.

—¿Y por qué solamente muggles? —preguntó Neville.

—Eso es fácil de responder —dijo Bill—. Si las veelas se mezclasen con alguien de sangre mágica, los descendientes ya no serían puras veelas, sino mestizos. Y las veelas le dan mucha importancia al linaje puro. Realmente es muy raro encontrar veelas mestizas.

 **—Harry, ¿qué haces? —le llegó la voz de Hermione desde muy lejos.**

 **Cesó la música. Harry cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos. Se había levantado** **del asiento, y tenía un pie sobre la pared de la tribuna principal. A su lado, Ron** **permanecía inmóvil, en la postura que habría adoptado si hubiera pretendido** **saltar desde un trampolín.**

Los dos chicos lucían muy avergonzados.

 **El estadio se sumió en gritos de protesta. La multitud no quería que las** **veelas se fueran, y lo mismo le pasaba a Harry.**

—El efecto de las veelas es aterrador —dijo Ginny con sorpresa—. Siendo así, ¿las veelas no son demasiado peligrosas?

—No necesariamente. Son como los vampiros, quienes están clasificados como seres peligrosos por el hecho de que se alimentan de sangre —explicó Remus—. Al igual que ellos, a las veelas se le impusieron ciertas regulaciones para la convivencia entre magos y veelas. Por eso ahora suelen vivir en grupos.

 **Por supuesto, apoyaría a** **Bulgaria,**

—Ten cuidado de que la señora Finnigan no aparezca y te hechice —dijo Fred.

 **y apenas acertaba a comprender qué hacía en su pecho aquel trébol** **grande y verde. Ron, mientras tanto, hacía trizas, sin darse cuenta, los tréboles** **de su sombrero.**

—Creo que eso es malo —dijo Ron.

—Sí. Mira que destrozar algo que acabas de comprar solamente por esas —gruñó Hermione con veneno en la voz.

—Cierto. Eso ha salido de mi dinero... entonces es muy malo.

 **El señor Weasley, sonriendo, se inclinó hacia él para** **quitárselo de las manos.**

 **—Lamentarás haberlos roto en cuanto veas a las mascotas de Irlanda —le** **dijo.**

 **—¿Eh? —musitó Ron, mirando con la boca abierta a las veelas, que** **acababan de alinearse a un lado del terreno de juego.**

 **Hermione chasqueó fuerte la lengua y tiró de Harry para que se volviera a** **sentar.**

 **—¡Lo que hay que ver! —exclamó.**

—Creo que Hermione esta un poco celosa —susurró Eli a Holly.

 **—Y ahora —bramó la voz de Ludo Bagman—tengan la bondad de alzar** **sus varitas para recibir a... ¡las mascotas del equipo nacional de Irlanda!**

—Si son de Irlanda serán los...

—Eso creo —asintió Remus a las palabras de Tonks.

 **En aquel momento, lo que parecía ser un cometa de color oro y verde** **entró en el estadio como disparado, dio una vuelta al terreno de juego y se** **dividió en dos cometas más pequeños que se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia** **los postes de gol. Repentinamente se formó un arco iris que se extendió de un** **lado a otro del campo de juego, conectando las dos bolas de luz. La multitud** **exclamaba «¡oooooooh!» y luego «¡aaaaaaah!», como si estuviera** **contemplando un castillo de fuegos de artificio. A continuación se desvaneció el** **arco iris, y las dos bolas de luz volvieron a juntarse y se abrieron: formaron un** **trébol enorme y reluciente que se levantó en el aire y empezó a elevarse sobre** **las tribunas. De él caía algo que parecía una lluvia de oro.**

 **—¡Maravilloso! —exclamó Ron cuando el trébol se elevó sobre el estadio** **dejando caer pesadas monedas de oro que rebotaban al dar en los asientos y** **en las cabezas de la multitud. Entornando los ojos para ver mejor el trébol,** **Harry apreció que estaba compuesto de miles de hombrecitos diminutos con** **barba y chalecos rojos, cada uno de los cuales llevaba una diminuta lámpara** **de color oro o verde.**

 **—¡Son _leprechauns_! **

—Si era Irlanda, sería evidente que usarían leprechauns —sonrió Sirius.

 **—explicó el señor Weasley, alzando la voz por** **encima del tumultuoso aplauso de los espectadores, muchos de los cuales** **estaban todavía buscando monedas de oro debajo de los asientos.**

 **—¡Aquí tienes! —dijo Ron muy contento, poniéndole a Harry un montón de** **monedas de oro en la mano —. ¡Por los omniculares! ¡Ahora me tendrás que** **comprar un regalo de Navidad, je, je!**

—No servirá de nada, Ron —dijo Charlie, dejando escapar una carcajada.

—¿Cómo?

—El oro de los leprechauns se desvanece a las horas —explicó su hermano.

—Oh... Supongo que me quedo sin regalo de Navidad.

 **El enorme trébol se disolvió, los leprechauns se fueron hacia el lado** **opuesto al que ocupaban las veelas, y se sentaron con las piernas cruzadas** **para contemplar el partido.**

 **—Y ahora, damas y caballeros, ¡demos una calurosa bienvenida a la** **selección nacional de quidditch de Bulgaria! Con ustedes... ¡Dimitrov!**

 **Una figura vestida de escarlata entró tan rápido montada sobre el palo de** **su escoba que sólo se pudo distinguir un borrón en el aire. La afición del equipo** **de Bulgaria aplaudió como loca.**

 **—¡Ivanova!**

 **Una nueva figura hizo su aparición zumbando en el aire, igualmente** **vestida con una túnica de color escarlata.**

 **—¡Zograf!, ¡Levski!, ¡Vulchanov!, ¡Volkov! yyyyyyyyy... ¡Krum!**

Varios en la sala aplaudieron por respeto a la selección de Bulgaria.

 **—¡Es él, es él! —gritó Ron, siguiendo a Krum con los omniculares. Harry** **se apresuró a enfocar los suyos.**

 **Viktor Krum era delgado, moreno y de piel cetrina, con una nariz grande y** **curva y cejas negras y muy pobladas. Semejaba una enorme ave de presa.** **Costaba creer que sólo tuviera dieciocho años.**

 **—Y recibamos ahora con un cordial saludo ¡a la selección nacional de** **quidditch de Irlanda! —bramó Bagman—. Les presento a... ¡Connolly!, ¡Ryan!,** **¡Troy!, ¡Mullet!, ¡Moran!, ¡Quigley! yyyyyyyyy... ¡Lynch!**

Volvieron a aplaudir, aunque esta vez con más ganas.

 **Siete borrones de color verde rasgaron el aire al entrar en el campo de** **juego. Harry dio vueltas a una ruedecilla lateral de los omniculares para** **ralentizar el movimiento de los jugadores hasta conseguir ver la inscripción** **« _Saeta de Fuego_ » en cada una de las escobas y los nombres de los jugadores ****bordados en plata en la parte de atrás de las túnicas.**

 **—Y ya por fin, llegado desde Egipto, nuestro árbitro, el aclamado** **Presimago de la Asociación Internacional de Quidditch: ¡Hasán Mustafá!**

 **Entonces, caminando a zancadas, entró en el campo de juego un mago** **vestido con una túnica dorada que hacía juego con el estadio. Era delgado,** **pequeño y totalmente calvo salvo por el bigote, que no tenía nada que envidiar** **al de tío Vernon.**

Cedric sonrió un poco, recordando el ataque de risa que había estado a punto de tener cuando Bagman, tras anunciar con tanto entusiasmo a los equipos de Bulgaria e Irlanda; había anunciado con el mismo entusiasmo la aparición del árbitro, y este había aparecido caminando tranquilamente.

 **Debajo de aquel bigote sobresalía un silbato de plata; bajo un** **brazo llevaba una caja de madera, y bajo el otro, su escoba voladora. Harry** **volvió a poner en velocidad normal sus omniculares y observó atentamente a** **Mustafá mientras éste montaba en la escoba y abría la caja con un golpe de la** **pierna: cuatro bolas quedaron libres en ese momento: la quaffle, de color** **escarlata; las dos bludgers negras, y (Harry la vio sólo durante una fracción de** **segundo, porque inmediatamente desapareció de la vista) la alada, dorada y** **minúscula snitch. Soplando el silbato, Mustafá emprendió el vuelo detrás de las** **bolas.**

 **—¡Comieeeeeeeeenza el partido! —gritó Bagman—. Todos despegan en** **sus escobas y ¡Mullet tiene la quaffle! ¡Troy! ¡Moran! ¡Dimitrov! ¡Mullet de** **nuevo! ¡Troy! ¡Levski! ¡Moran!**

—¿Qué acaba de suceder? —preguntó Harry, confundido.

—No esperes que esto sea como el quidditch de Hogwarts, hijo —respondió James—. Aquí si parpadeas un instante, fácilmente te pierdes tres o cuatro jugadas.

 **Aquello era quidditch como Harry no había visto nunca. Se apretaba tanto** **los omniculares contra los cristales de las gafas que se hacía daño con el** **puente. La velocidad de los jugadores era increíble: los cazadores se arrojaban** **la quaffle unos a otros tan rápidamente que Bagman apenas tenía tiempo de** **decir los nombres. Harry volvió a poner la ruedecilla en posición de «lento»,** **apretó el botón de «jugada a jugada»**

—Mala elección —dijo Sirius.

—¿Por? —preguntó Harry, confundido.

—Ahora lo verás —respondió su padrino.

 **que había en la parte de arriba y empezó** **a ver el juego a cámara lenta, mientras los letreros de color púrpura brillaban a** **través de las lentes y el griterío de la multitud le golpeaba los tímpanos.** **Formación de ataque « _cabeza de halcón_ », leyó en el instante en que los t** **res cazadores del equipo irlandés se juntaron, con Troy en el centro y** **ligeramente por del ante de Mullet y Moran, para caer en picado sobre los** **búlgaros. _Finta de Porskov_ , indicó el letrero a continuación, cuando Troy hizo ****como que se lanzaba hacia arriba con la quaffle, apartando a la cazadora** **búlgara Ivanova y entregándole la quaffle a Moran. Uno de los golpeadores** **búlgaros, Volkov, pegó con su pequeño bate y con todas sus fuerzas a una** **bludger que pasaba cerca, lanzándola hacia Moran. Moran se apartó para** **evitar la bludger, y la quaffle se le cayó. Levski, elevándose desde abajo, la** **atrapó.**

 **—¡TROY MARCA!**

—¿Qué? —exclamó Harry, sorprendido—. ¿No se supone que Levski acababa de recoger la quaffle?

—A eso me refería —dijo Sirius—. Si pones los omniculares en lento y jugada a jugada, lo único que harás es ver jugadas pasadas a cámara lenta.

—Tiene sentido —admitió Harry, molesto consigo mismo.

 **—bramó Bagman, y el estadio entero vibró entre vítores** **y aplausos —. ¡Diez a cero a favor de Irlanda!**

 **—¿Qué? —gritó Harry, mirando a un lado y a otro como loco a través de** **los omniculares —. ¡Pero si Levski acaba de coger la quaffle!**

 **—¡Harry, si no ves el partido a velocidad normal, te vas a perder un** **montón de jugadas! —le gritó Hermione, que botaba en su asiento moviendo** **los brazos en el aire mientras Troy daba una vuelta de honor al campo de** **juego.**

Harry y Ron miraron a Hermione con sorpresa, quién se encogió en su sitio, avergonzada.

—Tú nunca te pones así en los partidos de la escuela, Hermione —señaló Ron.

—Bueno, no compares los partidos de la escuela con esto —se defendió Hermione—. Al fin y al cabo están jugando profesionales.

 **Harry miró por encima de los omniculares, y vio que los leprechauns, que** **observaban el partido desde las líneas de banda, habían vuelto a elevarse y a** **formar el brillante y enorme trébol. Desde el otro lado del campo, las veelas los** **miraban mal encaradas.**

 **Enfadado consigo mismo, Harry volvió a poner la ruedecilla en velocidad** **normal antes de que el juego se reanudara.**

 **Harry sabía lo suficiente de quidditch para darse cuenta de que los** **cazadores de Irlanda eran soberbios.**

—Todos decían eso —asintió Daphne, recordando un par de artículos que había visto de pasada en _El Profeta._

 **Formaban un equipo perfectamente** **coordinado, y, por las posiciones que ocupaban, parecía como si cada uno** **pudiera leer la mente de los otros. La escarapela que llevaba Harry en el pecho** **no dejaba de gritar sus nombres: «¡Troy... Mullet... Moran!» Al cabo de diez** **minutos, Irlanda había marcado otras dos veces, hasta alcanzar el treinta a** **cero, lo que había provocado mareas de vítores atronadores entre su afición,** **vestida de verde.**

 **El juego se tomó aún más rápido pero también más brutal. Volkov y** **Vulchanov, los golpeadores búlgaros, aporreaban las bludgers con todas sus** **fuerzas para pegar con ellas a los cazadores del equipo de Irlanda, y les** **impedían hacer uso de algunos de sus mejores movimientos: dos veces se** **vieron forzados a dispersarse y luego, por fin, Ivanova logró romper su defensa,** **esquivar al guardián, Ryan, y marcar el primer tanto del equipo de Bulgaria.**

—Bueno, Bulgaria por fin ha marcado —dijo Emily.

 **—¡Meteos los dedos en las orejas! —les gritó el señor Weasley cuando las** **veelas empezaron a bailar para celebrarlo.**

 **Harry además cerró los ojos: no quería que su mente se evadiera del** **juego. Tras unos segundos, se atrevió a echar una mirada al terreno de juego:** **las veelas ya habían dejado de bailar, y Bulgaria volvía a estar en posesión de** **la quaffle.**

 **—¡Dimitrov! ¡Levski! ¡Dimitrov! Ivanova... ¡eh! —bramó Bagman.**

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Molly.

—¿La snitch? —dijo Percy.

 **Cien mil magos y brujas ahogaron un grito cuando los dos buscadores,**

—Sí, es la snitch —dijo James con emoción.

—Que nadie la coja —murmuraron los gemelos Weasley. Todos lo miraron—. ¿Qué? —exclamó Fred.

—Recordad que hemos apostado a que Irlanda ganaba pero Krum cogía la snitch —explicó George—. Si Krum coge la snitch ahora, ganará Bulgaria. Y si Lynch coge la snitch, ganará Irlanda pero Krum no habrá atrapado la snitch.

—Desde luego lo tenéis jodido —dijo Will.

 **Krum y Lynch, cayeron en picado por en medio de los cazadores, tan veloces** **como si se hubieran tirado de un avión sin paracaídas. Harry siguió su** **descenso con los omniculares, entrecerrando los ojos para tratar de ver dónde** **estaba la snitch...**

—La snitch no esta allí —advirtió Charlie.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Jake.

—Harry ha demostrado ser un buscador formidable. Si él no ha podido localizar la snitch, encima usando omniculares, es que sencillamente no estaba allí —explicó el pelirrojo.

 **—¡Se van a estrellar! —gritó Hermione a su lado.**

 **Y así parecía... hasta que en el último segundo Viktor Krum frenó su** **descenso y se elevó con un movimiento de espiral.**

— _Amago de Wronski_ —dijo Reg.

 **Lynch, sin embargo, chocó** **contra el suelo con un golpe sordo que se oyó en todo el estadio. Un gemido** **brotó de la afición irlandesa.**

 **—¡Tonto! —se lamentó el señor Weasley—. ¡Krum lo ha engañado!**

 **—¡Tiempo muerto! —gritó la voz de Bagman—. ¡Expertos medimagos** **tienen que salir al campo para examinar a Aidan Lynch!**

 **—Estará bien, ¡sólo ha sido un castañazo! —le dijo Charlie en tono** **tranquilizador a Ginny, que se asomaba por encima de la pared de la tribuna** **principal, horrorizada—. Que es lo que andaba buscando Krum, claro...**

—Imagino que querría utilizar el tiempo muerto para tratar de localizar la snitch dorada —dijo Neville.

 **Harry se apresuró a apretar el botón de retroceso y luego el de «jugada a** **jugada» en sus omniculares, giró la ruedecilla de velocidad, y se los puso otra** **vez en los ojos.**

 **Vio de nuevo, esta vez a cámara lenta, a Krum y Lynch cayendo hacia el** **suelo. _Amago de Wronski: un desvío del buscador muy peligroso_ , leyó en las ****letras de color púrpura impresas en la imagen. Vio que el rostro de Krum se** **contorsionaba a causa de la concentración cuando, justo a tiempo, se frenaba** **para evitar el impacto, mientras Lynch se estrellaba, y comprendió que Krum no** **había visto la snitch: sólo se había lanzado en picado para engañar a Lynch y** **que lo imitara.**

—¿Esa jugada no debería estar prohibida? —preguntó Hermione—. Es demasiado peligrosa, tanto para un lado como para el otro.

—En realidad en ningún momento se toca al buscador rival, así que no es ilegal —respondió Ginny.

 **Harry no había visto nunca a nadie volar de aquella manera.**

 **Krum no parecía usar una escoba voladora: se movía con tal agilidad que más** **bien parecía ingrávido**

—Quiero ver volar a Krum —murmuró James—. Si aparece aquí, le podemos pedir que nos enseñe como vuela.

—¿Y para que iba a aparecer ese chico aquí? —preguntó Lily, sorprendida.

 **. Harry volvió a poner sus omniculares en posición** **normal, y enfocó a Krum, que volaba en círculos por encima de Lynch, a quien** **en esos momentos los medimagos trataban de reanimar con tazas de poción.** **Enfocando aún más de cerca el rostro de Krum, Harry vio cómo sus oscuros** **ojos recorrían el terreno que había treinta metros más abajo. Estaba aprovechando el tiempo para buscar la snitch sin la interferencia de otros jugadores.**

 **Finalmente Lynch se incorporó, en medio de los vítores de la afición del** **equipo de Irlanda, montó en la _Saeta de Fuego_ y, dando una patada en la ****hierba, levantó el vuelo. Su recuperación pareció otorgar un nuevo empuje al** **equipo de Irlanda. Cuando Mustafá volvió a pitar, los cazadores se pusieron a** **jugar con una destreza que Harry no había visto nunca.**

 **En otros quince minutos trepidantes, Irlanda consiguió marcar diez veces** **más.**

—¿Ya han marcado diez veces? —exclamó Sally.

—Pues empiezo a creer que los gemelos ganarán la apuesta —dijo Emily.

 **Ganaban por ciento treinta puntos a diez, y los jugadores comenzaban a** **jugar de manera más sucia.**

 **Cuando Mullet, una vez más, salió disparada hacia los postes de gol** **aferrando la quaffle bajo el brazo, el guardián del equipo búlgaro, Zograf, salió** **a su encuentro. Fuera lo que fuera lo que sucedió, ocurrió tan rápido que Harry** **no pudo verlo, pero un grito de rabia brotó de la afición de Irlanda, y el largo y** **vibrante pitido de Mustafá indicó falta.**

 **—Y Mustafá está reprendiendo al guardián búlgaro por juego violento...** **¡Excesivo uso de los codos!**

—Le ha debido de dar un codazo en la cara o algo así —supuso Ron.

 **—informó Bagman a los espectadores, por encima** **de su clamor—. Y... ¡sí, señores, penalti favorable a Irlanda!**

 **Los leprechauns, que se habían elevado en el aire, enojados como un** **enjambre de avispas cuando Mullet había sufrido la falta, se apresuraron en** **aquel momento a formar las palabras: «¡JA, JA, JA!».**

—Tengo que decir que los leprechauns tienen bastante mala leche —dijo Will.

 **Las veelas, al otro lado** **del campo, se pusieron de pie de un salto, agitaron de enfado sus melenas y** **volvieron a bailar.**

—Eso ha sido un momento muy película de Broadway —dijo Will.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Ginny.

—Es algo que sucede en ocasiones en esas películas —explicó Emily—. Cuando dos bandos están a punto de empezar a pelear, y en vez de luchar como tal empiezan a cantar y a bailar.

—¿Para qué?

—Ni idea.

 **Todos a una, los chicos Weasley y Harry se metieron los dedos en los** **oídos; pero Hermione, que no se había tomado la molestia de hacerlo, no tardó** **en tirar a Harry del brazo. Él se volvió hacia ella, y Hermione, con un gesto de** **impaciencia, le quitó los dedos de las orejas.**

—Creo que va a ser divertido —dijo Sirius. Con las veelas por ahí, se podía imaginar cualquier cosa.

 **—¡Fíjate en el árbitro! —le dijo riéndose.**

 **Harry miró el terreno de juego. Hasán Mustafá había aterrizado justo** **delante de las veelas y se comportaba de una manera muy extraña: flexionaba** **los músculos y se atusaba nerviosamente el bigote.**

Casi todos se echaron a reír, aunque el árbitro les daba cierta lástima.

 **—¡No, esto sí que no! —dijo Ludo Bagman, aunque parecía que le hacía** **mucha gracia—. ¡Por favor, que alguien le dé una palmada al árbitro!**

 **Un medimago cruzó a toda prisa el campo, tapándose los oídos con los** **dedos, y le dio una patada a Mustafá en la espinilla.**

—Joder, suerte que ha dicho una palmada —dijo Bill—. Llega a decirle que le den una patada y lo apuñalan.

 **Mustafá volvió en sí. Harry,** **mirando por los omniculares, advirtió que parecía muy embarazado y que les** **estaba gritando a las veelas, que habían dejado de bailar y adoptaban** **ademanes rebeldes.**

 **—Y, si no me equivoco, ¡Mustafá está tratando de expulsar a las mascotas** **del equipo búlgaro! —explicó la voz de Bagman —. Esto es algo que no** **habíamos visto nunca...**

—Esas cosas solamente podían ocurrir en la final —dijo Remus.

 **¡Ah, la cosa podría ponerse fea...!**

 **Y, desde luego, se puso fea: los golpeadores del equipo de Bulgaria,** **Volkov y Vulchanov, habían tomado tierra uno a cada lado de Mustafá, y** **discutían con él furiosamente señalando hacia los leprechauns, que acababan** **de formar las palabras: «¡JE, JE, JE!». Pero a Mustafá no lo cohibían los** **búlgaros: señalaba al aire con el dedo, claramente pidiéndoles que volvieran al** **juego, y, como ellos no le hacían caso, dio dos breves soplidos al silbato.**

—A ver, entiendo que este molesto con las veelas —dijo Sally—. ¡Pero es que los leprechauns tampoco son unos santos!

 **—¡Dos penaltis a favor de Irlanda! —gritó Bagman, y la afición del equipo** **búlgaro vociferó de rabia—. Será mejor que Volkov y Vulchanov regresen a sus** **escobas... Sí... ahí van... Troy toma la quaffle...**

 **A partir de aquel instante el juego alcanzó nuevos niveles de ferocidad. Los** **golpeadores de ambos equipos jugaban sin compasión: Volkov y Vulchanov, en** **especial, no parecían preocuparse mucho si en vez de a las bludgers golpeaban con los bates a los jugadores irlandeses.**

—Creo que más bien iban a por ellos —dijo Cedric.

 **Dimitrov se lanzó hacia Moran,** **que estaba en posesión de la quaffle, y casi la derriba de la escoba.**

 **—¡Falta! —corearon los seguidores del equipo de Irlanda todos a una, y al** **levantarse a la vez, con su color verde, semejaron una ola.**

 **—¡Falta! —repitió la voz mágicamente amplificada de Ludo Bagman —.** **Dimitrov pretende acabar con Moran... volando deliberadamente para chocar** **con ella... Eso será otro penalti... ¡Sí, ya oímos el silbato!**

 **Los leprechauns habían vuelto a alzarse en el aire, y formaron una mano** **gigante que hacía un signo muy grosero dedicado a las veelas que tenían** **enfrente. Entonces las veelas perdieron el control.**

—Ay, Dios que se lía —gimió Lily.

—Ahora vais a ver porque las veelas pueden resultar ser un problema —dijo Bill.

 **Se lanzaron al campo y** **arrojaron a los duendes lo que parecían puñados de fuego. A través de sus** **omniculares, Harry vio que su aspecto ya no era bello en absoluto. Por el** **contrario, sus caras se alargaban hasta convertirse en cabezas de pájaro con** **un pico temible y afilado, y unas alas largas y escamosas les nacían de los** **hombros.**

—¿Qué les ha ocurrido? —preguntó Ron, sorprendido.

—Ese, hijo, es el verdadero aspecto de una veela —explicó Arthur—. Normalmente se muestran como mujeres hermosas, pero una vez se enfadan y dejan escapar su verdadera naturaleza... no es agradable.

De repente Harry ya podía imaginarse a las veelas comiendo personas. Sí, definitivamente estaba feliz sin haber sabido eso.

 **—¡Por eso, muchachos —gritó el señor Weasley para hacerse oír por** **encima del tumulto—, es por lo que no hay que fijarse sólo en la belleza!**

—Buen consejo, Arthur —sonrió Molly.

 **Los magos del Ministerio se lanzaron en tropel al terreno de juego para** **separar a las veelas y los leprechauns, pero con poco éxito. Y la batalla que** **tenía lugar en el suelo no era nada comparada con la del aire.**

—Básicamente son dos espectaculos en uno —dijo Will casi excitado.

 **Harry movía los** **omniculares de un lado para otro sin parar porque la quaffle cambiaba de** **manos a la velocidad de una bala.**

 **—Levski ... Dimitrov... Moran... Troy... Mullet... Ivanova... De nuevo Moran...** **Moran... ¡Y MORAN CONSIGUE MARCAR!**

 **Pero apenas se pudieron oír los vítores de la afición irlandesa, tapados por** **los gritos de las veelas, los disparos de las varitas de los funcionarios y los** **bramidos de furia de los búlgaros.**

—Desde luego esa final sería difícil de olvidar —comentó Tonks.

 **El juego se reanudó enseguida: primero** **Levski se hizo con la quaffle, luego Dimitrov...**

 **Quigley, el golpeador irlandés, le dio a una bludger que pasaba a su lado y** **la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra Krum, que no consiguió esquivarla a** **tiempo: le pegó de lleno en la cara.**

—¡Ouch! Eso ha tenido que doler.

 **La multitud lanzó un gruñido ensordecedor. Parecía que Krum tenía la** **nariz rota, porque la cara estaba cubierta de sangre, pero Mustafá no hizo uso** **del silbato.**

—¡Venga ya! ¡El pobre chico no puede volar en esas condiciones! —exclamó Sally.

 **La jugada lo había pillado distraído, y Harry no podía reprochárselo:** **una de las veelas le había tirado un puñado de fuego, y la cola de su escoba se** **encontraba en llamas.**

—Siendo así encuentro normal que no pitase —dijo Emily.

 **Harry estaba deseando que alguien interrumpiera el partido para que** **pudieran atender a Krum. Aunque estuviera de parte de Irlanda, Krum le seguía** **pareciendo el mejor jugador del partido. Obviamente, Ron pensaba lo mismo.**

 **—¡Esto tiene que ser tiempo muerto!**

Algunos asintieron.

 **No puede jugar en esas condiciones,** **míralo...**

 **—¡Mira a Lynch! —le contestó Harry.**

 **El buscador irlandés había empezado a caer repentinamente, y Harry** **comprendió que no se trataba del « _Amago de Wronsk_ i»: aquello era de verdad.**

Todos se echaron hacia delante.

 **—¡Ha visto la snitch! —gritó Harry—. ¡La ha visto! ¡Míralo!**

 **Sólo la mitad de los espectadores parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que** **ocurría. La afición irlandesa se levantó como una ola verde, gritando a su** **buscador... pero Krum fue detrás.**

—¡Vamos Krum! —gritaron los gemelos Weasley—. ¡Tú puedes atrapar la snitch!

 **Harry no sabía cómo conseguía ver hacia** **dónde se dirigía. Iba dejando tras él un rastro de gotas de sangre, pero se puso a** **la par de Lynch, y ambos se lanzaron de nuevo hacia el suelo...**

 **—¡Van a estrellarse! —gritó Hermione.**

 **—¡Nada de eso! —negó Ron.**

 **—¡Lynch sí! —gritó Harry.**

 **Y acertó. Por segunda vez, Lynch chocó contra el suelo con una fuerza** **tremenda, y una horda de veelas furiosas empezó a darle patadas.**

—No quiero estar en la posición de ese tipo —dijo Charlie con una mueca.

 **—La snitch, ¿dónde está la snitch? —gritó Charlie, desde su lugar en la** **fila.**

 **—¡La tiene...! ¡Krum la tiene...! ¡Ha terminado! —gritó Harry.**

—¡Krum tiene la snitch! —chillaron los gemelos Weasley mientras se abrazaban, tirando George el libro—. ¡Krum tiene la snitch!

—¡Un momento! —exclamó Tonks—. ¿Al final cuanto han quedado? —Empezó ha hacer cálculos, pero rápidamente los desechó de su cabeza—. ¡Lee de una vez, George!

 **Krum, que tenía la túnica roja manchada con la sangre que le caía de la** **nariz, se elevaba suavemente en el aire, con el puño en alto y un destello de** **oro dentro de la mano.**

 **El tablero anunció «BULGARIA: 160; IRLANDA: 170»**

—¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! ¡GANAMOS! —gritaron los gemelos Weasley, iniciando una especie de baile extraño.

El resto estaba sorprendido.

—No puedo creerme que ganarán la apuesta —comentó Hermione—. ¿Cuanto dinero habrán conseguido?

—Ni idea. Pero mucho seguro que sí —dijo Neville—. Al fin y al cabo es un resultado que nadie se esperaría.

Al final tuvieron que pasar varios minutos hasta que los ánimos se calmaron. George volvió a retomar el libro.

 **a la multitud, que no** **parecía haber comprendido lo ocurrido. Luego, despacio, como si acelerara un** **enorme Jumbo, un bramido se alzó entre la afición del equipo de Irlanda, y fue** **creciendo más y más hasta convertirse en gritos de alegría.**

 **—¡IRLANDA HA GANADO! —voceó Bagman, que, como los mismos** **irlandeses, parecía desconcertado por el repentino final del juego —. ¡KRUM** **HA COGIDO LA SNITCH, PERO IRLANDA HA GANADO! ¡Dios Santo, no creo** **que nadie se lo esperara!**

—¡Nosotros sí!

 **—¿Y para qué ha cogido la snitch? —exclamó Ron, al mismo tiempo que** **daba saltos en su asiento, aplaudiendo con las manos elevadas por encima de** **la cabeza —. ¡El muy idiota ha dado por finalizado el juego cuando Irlanda les** **sacaba ciento sesenta puntos de ventaja!**

 **—Sabía que nunca conseguirían alcanzarlos —le respondió Harry, gritando** **para hacerse oír por encima del estruendo, y aplaudiendo con todas sus** **fuerzas —: los cazadores del equipo de Irlanda son demasiado buenos. Quiso** **terminar lo mejor posible, eso es todo...**

—Intentó que la derrota fuese lo menos humillante posible —murmuró Ginny.

 **—Ha estado magnífico, ¿verdad? —dijo Hermione, inclinándose hacia** **delante para verlo aterrizar, mientras un enjambre de medimagos se abría** **camino hacia él entre los leprechauns y las veelas, que seguían peleándose**

—Al final ni siquiera el final del partido ha conseguido calmar los ánimos —dijo Regulus.

—Me apuesto lo que quieras a que los leprechauns han aprovechado el resultado para volver a molestar a las veelas —dijo Holly.

 **—.** **Está hecho una pena...**

 **Harry volvió a mirar por los omniculares. Era difícil ver lo que ocurría en** **aquel momento, porque los leprechauns zumbaban de un lado para otro por el** **terreno de juego, pero consiguió divisar a Krum entre los medimagos. Parecía** **más hosco que nunca, y no les dejaba ni que le limpiaran la sangre. Sus** **compañeros lo rodeaban, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y con aspecto** **abatido. A poca distancia, los jugadores del equipo de Irlanda bailaban de** **alegría bajo una lluvia de oro que les arrojaban sus mascotas. Por todo el** **estadio se agitaban las banderas, y el himno nacional de Irlanda atronaba en** **cada rincón. Las veelas recuperaron su aspecto habitual, nuevamente** **hermosas, aunque tristes.**

 **—«Vueno», hemos luchado «vrravamente» —dijo detrás de Harry una voz** **lúgubre. Miró hacia atrás: era el ministro búlgaro de Magia.**

—Pues al final Luna tenía razón —dijo Neville—. Entendía el inglés desde el principio.

 **—¡Usted habla nuestro idioma! —dijo Fudge, ofendido —. ¡Y me ha tenido** **todo el día comunicándome por gestos!**

 **—«Vueno», eso fue muy «divertida» —dijo el ministro búlgaro,** **encogiéndose de hombros.**

—Eso no puedo discutírselo —dijo Sirius, imaginándose a Fudge gesticulando como un loco para que la gente lo entendiese. Ojala pudiese verlo algún día...

 **—¡Y mientras la selección irlandesa da una vuelta de honor al campo,** **escoltada por sus mascotas, llega a la tribuna principal la Copa del Mundo de** **quidditch! —voceó Bagman.**

 **A Harry lo deslumbró de repente una cegadora luz blanca que bañó** **mágicamente la tribuna en que se hallaban, para que todo el mundo pudiera** **ver el interior. Entornando los ojos y mirando hacia la entrada, pudo distinguir a** **dos magos que llevaban, jadeando, una gran copa de oro que entregaron a** **Cornelius Fudge, el cual aún parecía muy contrariado por haberse pasado el** **día comunicándose por señas sin razón.**

—Sin razón no ha sido —dijo Will—. Ha conseguido divertir al ministro búlgaro.

 **—Dediquemos un fuerte aplauso a los caballerosos perdedores: ¡la** **selección de Bulgaria! —gritó Bagman.**

 **Y, subiendo por la escalera, llegaron hasta la tribuna los siete derrotados** **jugadores búlgaros. Abajo, la multitud aplaudía con aprecio. Harry vio miles y** **miles de omniculares apuntando en dirección a ellos.**

 **Uno a uno, los búlgaros desfilaron entre las butacas de la tribuna, y** **Bagman los fue nombrando mientras estrechaban la mano de su ministro y** **luego la de Fudge. Krum, que estaba en último lugar, tenía realmente muy mal** **aspecto. Los ojos negros relucían en medio del rostro ensangrentado. Todavía** **agarraba la snitch. Harry percibió que en tierra sus movimientos parecían** **menos ágiles. Era un poco patoso y caminaba cabizbajo. Pero, cuando** **Bagman pronunció el nombre de Krum, el estadio entero le dedicó una ovación** **ensordecedora.**

—Desde luego se la mereció —dijo Daphne.

—¡Vosotras dos visteis el partido! —acusó Ron a las hermanas Greengrass.

—Muy bien, Weasley. Has tardado en darte cuenta.**

 **Y a continuación subió el equipo de Irlanda. Moran y Connolly llevaban a** **Aidan Lynch. El segundo batacazo parecía haberlo aturdido, y tenía los ojos** **desenfocados. Pero sonrió muy contento cuando Troy y Quigley levantaron la** **Copa en el aire y la multitud expresó estruendosamente su aprobación. A Harry** **le dolían las manos de tanto aplaudir.**

 **Al final, cuando la selección irlandesa bajó de la tribuna para dar otra** **vuelta de honor sobre las escobas (Aidan Lynch montado detrás de Connolly,** **agarrándose con fuerza a su cintura y todavía sonriendo como aturdido),** **Bagman se apuntó con la varita a la garganta y susurró: ¡ _Quietus_!**

 **—Se hablará de esto durante años**

—De eso estoy seguro —asintió James.

 **—dijo con la voz ronca —. Ha sido un** **giro verdaderamente inesperado. Es una pena que no haya durado más... Ah,** **ya... ya... ¿Cuánto os debo?**

 **Fred y George acababan de subirse sobre los respaldos de sus butacas y** **permanecían frente a Ludo Bagman con una amplia sonrisa y la mano tendida** **hacia él.**

—¡Fin del capítulo! —anunció George con una sonrisa que le casi le partía la cara por la mitad.

—¡Muy bien! —exclamó la señora Weasley—. ¡Todo el mundo a la cama! ¡A dormir!

* * *

 ***: Básicamente he modificado un poco a las veelas, ya que lo que he encontrado acerca de ellas decía que posiblemente estuviesen basadas en las wilas de Polonia. Así que las he combinado con las sirenas mediterráneas (que como podéis suponer son las sirenas de la mitología griega), y creado a las veelas en si. En cuanto al hecho de que devoraban personas, he estado a punto de no ponerlo. Pero después he pensado _si existen vampiros que chupan la sangre, ¿por qué no veelas que comen personas?_ Y así ha sido. Por supuesto con las leyes mágicas actuales, dicha actividad ha sido severamente restringida y las veelas han pasado a alimentarse con más normalidad (cosa que podían hacer desde el principio, pero el sabor de la carne humana era demasiado irresistible)...**

 ****: Tengo que admitir que no me acordaba, pero las hermanas Greengrass vienen después de la final de quidditch.**

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Noveno capítulo subido. La verdad es que este capítulo lo termine de escribir anoche, pero como ya era tarde pase de subirlo.**

 **En un principio había puesto que las veelas eran criaturas, pero luego de mirar un poco por ahí, me di cuenta de que los no-humanos parecen estar clasificados en tres grupos: seres, criaturas y espíritus.**

 **Aunque apenas he encontrado nada de ellos (aunque solamente he revisado la wiki en español), imagino que están divididos de las siguiente forma:**

 **-Seres: vampiros, elfos domésticos, etc. Básicamente seres con apariencia y/o inteligencia humana.**

 **-Criaturas: dragones, hipogrifos... Pues lo que vendría a ser el resto.**

 **-Espíritus: Fantasmas, poltergeist...**

 **Así que las veelas entrarían en la clasificación de seres.**

 **En fin, ahora yendo a las preguntas que hice el capítulo anterior: me ha sorprendido un poco, porque sinceramente creía que los más escogidos serían Snape y Hermione. Aunque tengo que reconocer que entendería que Hermione fuese escogida por muchos (aunque ni de coña la considero tan especial y alucinante como he leído por ahí). Y lo digo en serio, parece que Hermione sea una especie de deidad suprema o algo así. No niego que Hermione fuese de mucha ayuda y que muchos problemas se resolvieron con su ayuda. Pero de ahí considerar que ni Harry ni Ron podrían haber hecho nada de nada sin Hermione, creo que es pasarse un poco...**

 **Pues hablando de mis personajes favoritos, en el caso del femenino tengo bastante claro que es Luna. Y en cuanto a los masculinos, estoy divido entre tres: Harry, Ron y Neville. En el caso de Harry es porque ha sido el protagonista durante siete libros y le he acabado pillando mucho cariño; con Neville es por su increíble cambio a lo largo de la serie (sobre todo en los últimos libros) y en el caso de Ron es porque considero que su presencia era muy importante para el trío y no se le da el reconocimiento que creo que se merece (esto es gracioso porque, seguramente gracias a un fic mío, muchos consideran que odio a Ron o algo así, XD)**

 **Después de leer un poco sobre vuestras opiniones respeto al personaje de Cho Chang, puedo llegar a entender mejor el odio que genera. Aunque sigo sin compartirlo, XD.**

 **En fin, espero que el capítulo os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki**

 **PD: Se nota que hemos llegado a esa época en que tengo que ponerme el ventilador por las mañanas para no asarme de calor, XD.**

 **PD2: ¿El personaje masculino que más odiáis? ¿Y el femenino?**

 **PD3: ¿Qué pensáis del personaje de Severus Snape?**


	10. Alan y los Longbottom

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **Bueno, empezaré respondiendo las preguntas que hice aquí al final del último capítulo.**

 **-Personaje masculino más odiado. Pues la verdad es que cuando me he parado a pensarlo, me he sorprendido al darme cuenta de que hay varios que entran en esa categoría. Pero creo que ese sería Cornelius Fudge. Aparte de ser un político corrupto, por su culpa se tardó un año en empezar a preparase contra Voldemort. Es más, estoy seguro que en ese año Voldemort aprovechó para infiltrar a espías en el ministerio. No mortífagos, sino gente que había sido corrompida para unirse a él.**

 **-Personaje femenino más odiado. Seguramente a nadie le sorprenda, pero es Umbridge. ¿Y qué odio de ella? Todo. Pero ¿todo, todo? Todo. En serio, no hay absolutamente nada relacionado con esa mujer que no me desagrade. Su exagerada manía con el color rosa (que no es que me disguste, aunque debo confesar que tras leer el quinto libro le pille manía), su voz exageradamente aguda, que seguramente era falsa, que lo único que conseguía era que tuviese ganas de entrar en el libro y coserle esa boca de sapo a patadas. La verdad es que esperaba que Umbridge muriese en los libros, pero de una forma muy cruel y muy gráfica para poderlo disfrutarlo bien. Pero lamentablemente no fue así**

 **-Mi opinión sobre Severus Snape. Es un personaje que lo tengo muy situado entre la línea entre el amor-odio, tirando un poco más para el segundo lado. Es cierto que hizo mucho para proteger a Harry, pero eso no quita que fuese un cabrón con él durante seis libros. Y mucho podréis decir: "Es que claro, es que Harry es igual que el hombre que odia pero con los ojos de la mujer que ama". Pero es que eso no es justificación para poder humillar a un niño de once años en su primer día de clase, porque era evidente que el plan de Snape era dejar en ridículo a Harry.**

 **En fin, opinó que es un personaje cojonudamente bien realizado, que consiguió que le odiase y al final de todo, tras escuchar su historia y todo, su muerte me diese pena y mejorase (no mucho) mi opinión sobre él.**

* * *

 **Muy bien, quería hacer aquí un capítulo relacionado con el futuro, pero la verdad es que no ando con muchas ideas sobre eso. Y como no quiero atrasar mucho la historia, pasemos al nuevo capítulo de lectura. Y como compensación introduciré a dos nuevos personajes que seguramente muchos estabais esperando.**

 **¡QUE COMIENCE LA LECTURA!**

* * *

Harry despertó temprano ese día, cosa curiosa teniendo en cuenta que se había desvelado junto a Ron, Neville y Will para seguir jugando al _Dragon Fantasy V._ Camino por el largo pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones sin hacer ruido y entró en la sala de estar.

No estaba vacía. Sentado en un sillón se encontraba Alan con aire pensativo.

—Esto... buenos días —dijo Harry tras unos segundos de vacilación. Alan salió de sus pensamientos, y giró levemente la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Buenos días —le saludó.

Ahora que estaban a solas, Harry podía ver con más detenimiento a Alan. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que su parecido con Dudley era mayor a lo que él había supuesto. Tenían una constitución física similar, aunque en el caso de Alan era por sus músculos y no por exceso de grasas; y los ojos azules. Sin embargo Alan tenía el cabello negro, bastante corto, en vez de rubio y su piel era morena, seguramente heredado de su madre.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Alan al sentir el escrutinio de Harry.

—Oh, nada —respondió Harry, abochornado de haber sido descubierto—. Solamente que aún no me he acostumbrado a tu presencia aquí. Saber que eres el hijo de Dudley y todo eso...

Alan ocultó una carcajada.

—Imagino que sí debe de ser confuso —reconoció—. ¿Hay algo que te interese saber?

—Algunas cosas. Has dicho que tu madre es... esto, bueno...

—Puedes decir "negra" sin problemas. Mientras no sea en una connotación negativa, claro esta.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues eso, que tu madre es negra. ¿Cómo dejó tío Vernon que Dudley se casase con ella? —preguntó Harry.

—Al principio ni siquiera sabía que estaban saliendo juntos —contestó Alan—. Pero después de que mamá terminase embarazándose de mí, tuvieron que decírselo para el tema de la boda y tal. Como puedes imaginártelo el abuelo no se lo tomó nada bien y echó a papá de casa. Puedes imaginarte el panorama: papá fuera de su casa con apenas diecinueve años y sin sitio al que ir. Mamá, también con unos diecinueve, embarazada de mí. Los dos no tenían trabajo. Por suerte los abuelos (es decir los padres de mamá) se apiadaron de papá y dejaron que se quedase con ellos.

—Y al final, ¿qué paso?

—No mucho. Papá encontró un trabajo a tiempo parcial mientras mamá estaba embarazada de mí. Consiguieron ahorrar para un pequeño apartamento y, tras nacer yo, mamá también empezó a trabajar a tiempo parcial. Entre una cosa y otra se acabaron casando y teniendo a mis otros hermanos.

—¿Cuantos sois exactamente? —preguntó el más joven.

—Contando conmigo cuatro —respondió Alan—. Yo soy el mayor. Después viene Harold, con el que me llevo seis años, Morgana con la que me llevo ocho y Nicole, con la que me llevo nueve años.

—¿Y los cuatro sois magos? ¿O solamente lo eres tú?

—Sorpresivamente los cuatro somos magos. Yo, como ya he dicho, acabé en Ravenclaw. Harold en Gryffindor; y Morgana y Nicole en Hufflepuff.

—Ya veo... Y antes, ¿por qué estabas tan pensativo?

—Pues porque... —Alan se interrumpió y sonrió medio divertido—. Se nota que tienes cualidades de Slytherin, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Harry, confuso.

—¿No me has estado preguntando para poder preguntarme más tarde acerca de eso? —Harry negó con la cabeza, haciendo que Alan soltase una carcajada—. Desde luego eres todo un caso... He estado hablando con los del futuro.

—¡¿Puedes hablar con la gente del futuro?!

—Una vez al día, y por unos minutos —respondió Alan—. Me han dicho que Frank y Alice, los padres de Neville y Eli, vendrán después del desayuno.

—¿Vendrán los padres de Neville?

—Así es. Estaba pensando si debería avisarle primero para que este preparado o no —dijo Alan.

—¿Preparado? —preguntó Harry sin entender.

La mirada de Alan se volvió algo sombría.

—¿No te has parado a pensar por qué motivo Neville vive con su abuela? —preguntó Alan.

Harry no respondió. A decir verdad, jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza preguntarse que había sucedido con los señores Longbottom. Quizás era que una parte de él creía que habían muerto, y no le había dado mayor importancia. Al fin y al cabo la guerra se había llevado a mucha gente y destrozado a muchas familias.

—¿Qué les sucedió? —preguntó Harry.

Alan negó con la cabeza.

—No es cosa mía decirlo, sino de Neville —dijo Alan—. Igualmente saldrá en los libros, así que tendrás que esperar un poco.

El ruido de personas levantándose les llegó a través del pasillo.

—Creo que deberías de contárselo —dijo Harry, al final—. Yo hubiese preferido que me hubieran avisado de la llegada de mis padres, la verdad.

—Creo que tienes razón —admitió Alan, poniéndose de pie—. Ves yendo para el comedor. Yo tengo que hacer una cosa.

* * *

Neville apenas podía comer nada. Hacía tan solo unos minutos que Alan le había comentado que sus padre vendrían tras el desayuno y Neville no sabía como reaccionaría. ¿Estaría tranquilo? ¿Nervioso? ¿O se pondría a llorar como un crío delante de todos?

—Neville, cielo, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó la señora Weasley al ver el plato casi lleno enfrente de Neville.

—Oh, sí —respondió Neville—. Es solamente que no tengo mucha hambre.

—Pues si no quieres ya me lo como yo, Neville —dijo Ron rápidamente.

Hermione le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡No seas tan comilón, Ronald! —le regañó.

—¡Pero si no se lo va a comer! —protestó Ron.

—Da igual, no me apetece —dijo Neville rápidamente para impedir una pelea (de nuevo) entre los dos.

—Pero Neville...

—Da igual, de verdad —aseguró el chico.

A decir verdad Neville tenía otro motivo para sentirse intranquilo. ¿Cómo reaccionarían sus padres en cuanto supiesen como le iban las cosas en el colegio? ¿Le dirían que no pasaba nada? ¿O sería como su abuela le decía y le considerarían un fracaso porque apenas era capaz de hacer un hechizo sencillo?

El desayuno finalmente terminó y todos se reunieron en la sala de lectura. Ginny fue a coger el libro, pero una nueva luz impidió que lo hiciese.

Dos personas nuevas aparecieron en la sala. Una de ellas era la de una mujer de cara redonda y cabello negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Sus ojos eran azules y reflejaban una gran bondad, muy similares a los de cierta chica de la sala. La otra figura correspondía a la de un hombre alto. Tenía el cabello negro corto y sus ojos marrones expresaban seriedad y enseguida te dabas cuenta de que era alguien con el que mejor no meterse.

Ambos tenían sus varitas fuera y miraban alrededor suyo con cautela, preguntándose dónde se hallaban. Reconocían a algunas personas de la sala, pero desde luego estaban mucho más viejas de lo que ellos recordaban.

Pero antes de que pudiesen decir o hacer algo, una voz les interrumpió.

—Papá. Mamá.

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Décimo capítulo subido. Uno cortito para ir variando un poco (eso y que hace una calor de mil demonios).**

 **La verdad es que el Frank que ha acabado apareciendo aquí es bastante diferente al que yo había diseñado en un principio. Al principio Frank iba a tener un carácter más tímido y bonachón. Pero después he pensado. Pero si es el hijo de Augusta Longbottom, ¿por qué debería ser un personaje tímido? Así que lo he rediseñado un poco, y al final me ha salido este Frank: un tipo más bien duro y serio. Aunque no penséis que tendrá el carácter de su madre ni mucho menos.**

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki**

 **PD: ¿Cuál es vuestro libro favorito de la saga? ¿Y el menos favorito? ( _El Legado Maldito_ no cuenta)**

 **PD2: Y hablando de _El Legado Maldito_ ¿cuál es vuestra opinión acerca de él?**


	11. La Marca Tenebrosa

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **Respondiendo las preguntas del anterior capítulo:**

 **-Libro favorito de la saga. Lo tengo bastante claro: _La Piedra Filosofal._ Y es curioso porque parece ser uno de los más odiados por varias personas, según los comentarios. Pero personalmente considero que es un libro perfecto para introducirte en la saga, es corto pero interesante. Otro que también me gusta es el de _Las Reliquias de la Muerte_ , principalmente por el hecho de que gran parte de la acción transcurre fuera de Hogwarts y me parece interesante.**

 **-Libro menos favorito de la saga. Pues seguramente _La Orden del Fénix_. Que Umbridge aparezca mucho en él, es un factor importante en ello. Pero también esta el caso de que el ministerio se niegue a creer el regreso del Voldemort, sobre todo porque era algo tan fácil como pensar: "El chico que perdió a sus padres a manos de un tipo dice que dicho tipo ha vuelto. Aunque me resulta difícil de creer, no creo que el chico haga bromas acerca de la muerte de sus propios padres." **

**-Mi opinión sobre _El Legado Maldito_. Me da igual lo que diga Rowling, esa cosa no es canon y punto. En si mismo la historia no la encuentro mala, he leído fics relacionados con los viajes en el tiempo que son mucho peores. Aunque también he leído fics de la misma temática que le dan mil patadas _Al Legado Maldito_. No voy a decir mucho más, porque me lo leí una sola vez hace tiempo. Pero si que hay algo que me gustaría comentar... ¡¿Por qué rayos Rose se apellida Granger-Weasley en vez de solamente Weasley?! Supongo que es para que aparezca los tres apellidos de los protagonistas, pero igualmente sigo sin encontrarle mucho el sentido.**

* * *

Los dos recién llegados miraron al chico que acababa de pronunciar esas palabras. En un principio creían que se refería a alguien detrás de ellos, pero rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que ese no era el caso.

—Chico, creo que te has equivocado —dijo Frank Longbottom—. Es imposible que sea tu padre. Debes de tener unos catorce y, para que seas mi hijo, eso solamente significaría que te tuve con unos siete años.

—Frank, hay algo raro —murmuró Alice Wells, la mujer junto a él—. Este chico tiene un cierto aire a ti. Se nota que sois familia.

—Pero no recuerdo nadie como él. Y menos un hijo —replicó este.

En ese momento Dumbledore considero oportuno intervenir.

—Frank, Alice. Os aseguro que ese chico, Neville, dice la verdad. Concretamente estamos en mil novecientos noventa y cuatro, el futuro para vosotros imagino.

Los dos se quedaron paralizados unos segundos, registrando las palabras que Dumbledore acababa de decir.

—Es... eso es imposible —tartamudeó Alice, al final—. Es imposible que estemos en el futuro...

Dumbledore les tendió dos frascos de pociones con un líquido dorado blanquecino.

—Tomad esto. Entenderéis mejor lo que ocurre.

Frank miró con desconfianza los líquidos.

—¿Cómo sabemos que son seguros?

Alice colocó una mano sobre el brazo de Frank, frotándolo suavemente.

—Frank tiene razón. No podemos saber si es seguro o no —dijo Alice.

—Es agradable encontrar a dos que usan la cabeza —murmuró Moody.

—Sé que es difícil entender lo que ocurre, pero os puedo asegurar que no hay ningún tipo de truco —aseguró Dumbledore.

—Podemos dar fe de ello, Alice, Frank —dijo en ese momento Lily—. James y yo también lo hemos bebido y no nos ha pasado nada.

Frank y Alice se miraron. Parecían estar comunicándose con la mirada.

FRANK: "La tomaré yo primero."

ALICE: "Vamos a tomarla los dos juntos."

FRANK: "¿Y si es una trampa? Ni hablar. Tú espera."

ALICE: "No soy tu criada, Frank. Puedo hacer lo que quiera, cuando yo quiera."

FRANK: "Pero..."

ALICE:"Además, esto parece demasiado elaborado para ser una trampa."

Finalmente Frank dejó escapar un resoplido de aceptación y asintió a regañadientes mientras Alice sonreía, ante la cara confusa del resto.

—Esto... ¿qué acaba de pasar? —preguntó Ron en ese momento.

—Frank y Alice están tan unidos que son capaces de comunicarse el uno con el otro sin palabras, simplemente con miradas y expresiones faciales —respondió James—. Al igual que Lily y yo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Lily con diversión mientras veía como Frank y Alice se tomaban la poción—. Entonces... ¿en qué estoy pensando?

—Esto... —James entrecerró los ojos, escudriñando la mirada verde de Lily—. ¿siete?

—Déjalo anda. ¿Cómo os encontráis? —preguntó Lily.

Alice levantó una mano, pidiendo a Lily que esperase.

—Tengo muchas preguntas... qué ocurrió con nosotros para que Eli no este aquí y Neville fuese criado por la madre de Frank. sería una buena pregunta para empezar —comentó Alice—. A parte de unos cuantos vociferadores que quiero mandar, empezando por el capullo de Snape.

—Añade también a mi madre —gruñó Frank—. Y al resto de mi familia.

—Esa pensaba dejártela a ti —dijo Alice.

—Por eso te quiero. —Frank le paso una mano por la cintura, abrazándola con suavidad—. Siento lo de antes.

—No hace falta. Sé que solamente te preocupas por mí. Pero te recuerdo que yo también soy auror.

—En prácticas —le recordó Frank. Alice rodó los ojos.

—Ya lo sé... Bueno —Alice se aclaró la garganta al recordar que no estaban solos—. Mejor me presento. Soy Alice Wells y este de aquí es Frank Longbottom. Y no os dejéis engañar por su aspecto rudo, en realidad es un trozo de pan.

—No reveles mi secreto, Alice —replicó Frank, medio divertido.

—Bueno, ahora que ya esta todo resuelto, podemos empezar la lectura —anunció Dumbledore—. Creo que le tocaba leer a la señorita Weasley si no me equivoco.

—Así es —asintió Ginny, tomando el libro.

—Un momento. Antes quiero saber que ha ocurrido con nosotros para que Neville viva con mi madre —dijo Frank.

Neville abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. ¿Cómo le decía uno a unas versiones jóvenes de sus padres, que estos serían torturados hasta la locura? Eli, comprendiendo el dilema de su hermano, se apresuró en ir en su ayuda.

—Papá, mamá, mejor lo hablamos luego, ¿vale? —propuso Eli con su mejor carita de cachorro.

Sus padre se miraron.

—Esta bien —asintió Alice—. De acuerdo. Esto...

—Ginny, señora Longbottom.

—Eso, Ginny. Puedes empezar a leer.

La pelirroja asintió y abrió el libro.

— **La Marca Tenebrosa** —leyó Ginny—. ¿Qué es eso?

Los que conocían que era ese símbolo se miraron. No iba a ser un capítulo agradable de leer.

 **—No le digáis a vuestra madre que habéis apostado —imploró a Fred y George** **el señor Weasley, bajando despacio por la escalera alfombrada de púrpura.**

—Demasiado tarde, Arthur. Ya me he enterado —sonrió Molly de una forma un tanto sádica.

 **—No te preocupes, papá —respondió Fred muy alegre—. Tenemos** **grandes planes para este dinero, y no queremos que nos lo confisquen.**

—Miedo me da esos planes —murmuró Percy.

 **Por un momento dio la impresión de que el señor Weasley iba a preguntar** **qué grandes planes eran aquéllos; pero, tras reflexionar un poco, pareció** **decidir que prefería no saberlo.**

—Bien pensado yo —dijo Arthur.

 **Pronto se vieron rodeados por la multitud que abandonaba el estadio para** **regresar a las tiendas de campaña. El aire de la noche llevaba hasta ellos** **estridentes cantos mientras volvían por el camino iluminado de farolas, y los** **leprechauns no paraban de moverse velozmente por encima de sus cabezas,** **riéndose a carcajadas y agitando sus faroles.**

—Teniendo en cuenta de que acaban de ganar, no me extraña su comportamiento —dijo Alice.

 **Cuando por fin llegaron a las** **tiendas, nadie tenía sueño y, dada la algarabía que había en torno a ellos, el** **señor Weasley consintió en que tomaran todos juntos una última taza de** **chocolate con leche antes de acostarse.**

Molly le dirigió una mirada a su marido, pero no dijo nada. Entendía que los chicos estarían alterados tras ese trepidante partido.

 **No tardaron en enzarzarse en una** **agradable discusión sobre el partido. El señor Weasley se mostró en** **desacuerdo con Charlie en lo referente al comportamiento violento,**

—Estaban en la final del mundial —dijo Charlie—. Entiendo que Bulgaria recurriese a tales jugadas.

—Aunque estén en la final, eso no justifica el juego violento —replicó Arthur. Charlie rodó los ojos.

—Papá, entiendo que el quidditch no sea tu mayor afición, pero cuando...

—¿Podéis dejar vuestra opiniones del partido para después? —les pidió Molly.

 **y no dio por** **finalizado el análisis del partido hasta que Ginny se cayó dormida sobre la** **pequeña mesa, derramando el chocolate por el suelo.**

Ginny se sonrojo y ocultó su cara tras el libro. Segundos más tarde retomó la lectura.

 **Entonces los mandó a** **todos a dormir. Hermione y Ginny se metieron en su tienda, y Harry y el resto** **de los Weasley se pusieron el pijama y se subieron cada uno a su litera. Desde** **el otro lado del campamento llegaba aún el eco de cánticos y de ruidos** **extraños.**

Algunos se miraron, recordando el título del capítulo que estaban leyendo. Esperaban que se refiriese a que Harry habría oído hablar de la Marca Tenebrosa y ya. Pero empezaban a sospechar que no parecía ser el caso.

 **—¡Cómo me alegro de haber librado hoy! —murmuró el señor Weasley ya** **medio dormido—. No me haría ninguna gracia tener que decirles a los** **irlandeses que se acabó la fiesta.**

—Siempre y cuando sean solamente irlandeses —murmuró Sirius.

 **Harry, que se había acostado en una de las literas superiores, encima de** **Ron, estaba boca arriba observando la lona del techo de la tienda, en la que de** **vez en cuando resplandecían los faroles de los leprechauns. Repasaba algunas de las jugadas más espectaculares de Krum, y se moría de ganas de** **volver a montar en su _Saeta de Fuego_ y probar el « _Amago de Wronski_ ». Oliver ****Wood no había logrado nunca transmitir con sus complejos diagramas la** **sensación de aquella jugada...**

—Porque nosotros no le dejamos —dijo Fred.

—El muy zumbado quería enseñártelo cuando estabas en segundo —añadió George—. Tuvimos que ir nosotros, Angelina, Alicia y Katie para impedirlo.

 **Harry se imaginó a sí mismo vistiendo una** **túnica con su nombre bordado a la espalda e intentó representarse la** **sensación de oír la ovación de una multitud de cien mil personas cuando Ludo** **Bagman pronunciaba su nombre ante el estadio: «¡Y con ustedes... Potter!»** **Harry no llegaría a saber a ciencia cierta si se había dormido o no (sus** **fantasías de vuelos en escoba al estilo de Krum podrían muy bien haber** **acabado siendo auténticos sueños); lo único que supo fue que, de repente, el** **señor Weasley estaba gritando.**

Por lo que habían leído hacía nada, dudaban que Harry se hubiese quedado dormido, o al menos no lo había hecho por mucho tiempo.

 **—¡Levantaos! ¡Ron, Harry... deprisa, levantaos, es urgente!**

—Empiezan los problemas —murmuró Tonks.

 **Harry se incorporó de un salto y se golpeó la cabeza con la lona del techo.**

 **—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.**

 **Intuyó que algo malo ocurría, porque los ruidos del campamento parecían** **distintos. Los cánticos habían cesado. Se oían gritos, y gente que corría.** **Bajó de la litera y cogió su ropa,**

—No hay tiempo para arreglarse, chico —gruñó Moody.

 **pero el señor Weasley, que se había** **puesto los vaqueros sobre el pijama, le dijo:**

 **—No hay tiempo, Harry... Coge sólo tu chaqueta y sal... ¡rápido!**

 **Harry obedeció y salió a toda prisa de la tienda, delante de Ron.**

 **A la luz de los escasos fuegos que aún ardían, pudo ver a gente que corría** **hacia el bosque, huyendo de algo que se acercaba detrás, por el campo, algo** **que emitía extraños destellos de luz y hacía un ruido como de disparos de** **pistola. Llegaban hasta ellos abucheos escandalosos, carcajadas estridentes y** **gritos de borrachos. A continuación, apareció una fuerte luz de color verde que** **iluminó la escena.**

Los que reconocieron el destello de luz verde, ahogaron un gemido. No podían creerse que estuvieran disparando la maldición asesina por ahí. ¿Es que los agresores no pensaban en que podían darles a alguien de su familia?

 **A través del campo marchaba una multitud de magos, que iban muy** **apretados y se movían todos juntos apuntando hacia arriba con las varitas.** **Harry entornó los ojos para distinguirlos mejor. Parecía que no tuvieran rostro,** **pero luego comprendió que iban tapados con capuchas y máscaras.**

—Mortífagos —murmuró Frank.

—¿Qué son los mortífagos? —preguntó Harry. No era la primera vez que escuchaba ese término.

—Son los seguidores de Voldemort, Harry —respondió James.

 **Por** **encima de ellos, en lo alto, flotando en medio del aire, había cuatro figuras que** **se debatían y contorsionaban adoptando formas grotescas.**

—No quiero saber que es eso —murmuró Emily con un hilo de voz.

 **Era como si los** **magos enmascarados que iban por el campo fueran titiriteros y los que flotaban** **en el aire fueran sus marionetas, manejadas mediante hilos invisibles que** **surgían de las varitas. Dos de las figuras eran muy pequeñas.**

—Han cogido a una familia —murmuró Lily con asco.

 **Al grupo se iban juntando otros magos, que reían y apuntaban también con** **sus varitas a las figuras del aire. La marcha de la multitud arrollaba las tiendas** **de campaña. En una o dos ocasiones, Harry vio a alguno de los que marchaban destruir con un rayo originado en su varita alguna tienda que le** **estorbaba el paso. Varias se prendieron. El griterío iba en aumento.**

 **Las personas que flotaban en el aire resultaron repentinamente iluminadas** **al pasar por encima de una tienda de campaña que estaba en llamas, y Harry** **reconoció a una de ellas: era el señor Roberts, el gerente del cámping. Los** **otros tres bien podían ser su mujer y sus hijos.**

—¿Han cogido a la familia Roberts? —preguntó Hermione, horrorizada—. ¡Pero si son muggles! Seguramente no han hecho nada.

—Esa es la forma en que los mortífagos se divierten, Hermione —respondió Sally con asco.

 **Con la varita, uno de los de la** **multitud hizo girar a la señora Roberts hasta que quedó cabeza abajo: su** **camisón cayó entonces para revelar unas grandes bragas. Ella hizo lo que** **pudo para taparse mientras la multitud, abajo, chillaba y abucheaba** **alegremente.**

—Asqueroso —masculló Remus.

Reg asintió, de acuerdo con él. En parte se sentía culpable ya, que aunque nunca participaba en esa clase de actos, no hacía nada para detenerlo.

 **—Dan ganas de vomitar —susurró Ron, observando al más pequeño de** **los niños muggles, que había empezado a dar vueltas como una peonza, a** **veinte metros de altura, con la cabeza caída y balanceándose de lado a lado** **como si estuviera muerto—. Dan verdaderas ganas de vomitar...**

 **Hermione y Ginny llegaron a toda prisa, poniéndose la bata sobre el** **camisón, con el señor Weasley detrás. Al mismo tiempo salieron de la tienda** **de los chicos Bill, Charlie y Percy, completamente vestidos,**

—¿Habéis perdido el tiempo vistiéndoos? —gruñó Moody—. ¡Los problemas no se solucionan por si solos! ¡No perdáis el tiempo!

 **arremangados y** **con las varitas en la mano.**

 **—Vamos a ayudar al Ministerio —gritó el señor Weasley por encima de** **todo aquel ruido, arremangándose él también —. Vosotros id al bosque, y no os** **separéis. ¡Cuando hayamos solucionado esto iré a buscaros!**

—¿Crees que estarán bien en el bosque? —preguntó Molly con preocupación.

—Yo diría que sí —respondió Frank—. Parece que todo el problema esta ocurriendo en el campamento.

 **Bill, Charlie y Percy se precipitaron al encuentro de la multitud. El señor** **Weasley corrió tras ellos. Desde todos los puntos, los magos del Ministerio se** **dirigían a la fuente del problema. La multitud que había bajo la familia Roberts** **se acercaba cada vez más.**

 **—Vamos —dijo Fred, cogiendo a Ginny de la mano y tirando de ella hacia** **el bosque.**

 **Harry, Ron, Hermione y George los siguieron. Al llegar a los primeros** **árboles volvieron la vista atrás. La multitud seguía a** **los magos del Ministerio, que intentaban introducirse por entre el numeroso** **grupo para llegar hasta los encapuchados que iban en el centro: les estaba** **costando trabajo.**

—No me extraña —dijo Will—. Imagino que atravesar toda esa muchedumbre, más evitar lanzar hechizos que derriben a los Roberts, no debe de ser tarea fácil.

 **Debían de tener miedo de lanzar algún embrujo que tuviera** **como consecuencia la caída al suelo de la familia Roberts.**

 **Las farolas de colores que habían iluminado el camino al estadio estaban** **apagadas. Oscuras siluetas daban tumbos entre los árboles, y se oía el llanto** **de niños; a su alrededor, en el frío aire de la noche, resonaban gritos de** **ansiedad y voces aterrorizadas.**

—Y eso que hacía unos trece años que no se oía algo similar —dijo Remus en voz baja.

 **Harry avanzaba con dificultad, empujado de un** **lado y de otro por personas cuyos rostros no podía distinguir. De pronto oyó a** **Ron gritar de dolor.**

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Molly, angustiada. Miró a su hijo, casi como si estuviera esperando a que empezase a sangrar de golpe.

 **—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Hermione nerviosa, deteniéndose tan de** **repente que Harry chocó con ella —. ¿Dónde estás, Ron? Qué idiotez...** **¡ _Lumos_!**

—¿Has hecho magia fuera de la escuela? —preguntó Ron con asombro.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Era una emergencia, Ronald.

 **La varita se encendió, y su haz de luz se proyectó en el camino. Ron** **estaba echado en el suelo.**

 **—He tropezado con la raíz de un árbol —dijo de malhumor, volviendo a** **ponerse en pie.**

—Por lo menos no ha sido nada grave —suspiró Bill con alivio.

 **—Bueno, con pies de ese tamaño, lo difícil sería no tropezar —dijo detrás** **de ellos una voz que arrastraba las palabras.**

—Genial. El que faltaba —gruñó Will.

 **Harry, Ron y Hermione se volvieron con brusquedad. Draco Malfoy estaba** **solo, cerca de ellos, apoyado tranquilamente en un árbol. Tenía los brazos** **cruzados y parecía que había estado contemplando todo lo sucedido desde un** **hueco entre los árboles.**

 **Ron mandó a Malfoy a hacer algo que, como bien sabía Harry, nunca** **habría dicho delante de su madre.**

—¿Y que ha sido eso, Ron? —preguntó Molly con seriedad.

—Esto... no lo sé —respondió Ron—. Técnicamente yo no he hecho ni dicho nada.

 **—Cuida esa lengua, Weasley —le respondió Malfoy, con un brillo en los** **ojos—. ¿No sería mejor que echarais a correr? No os gustaría que la vieran,** **supongo...**

 **Señaló a Hermione con un gesto de la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que desde** **el cámping llegaba un sonido como de una bomba y un destello de luz verde** **iluminaba por un momento los árboles que había a su alrededor.**

 **—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó Hermione desafiante.**

 **—Que van detrás de los muggles, Granger —explicó Malfoy—. ¿Quieres ir** **por el aire enseñando las bragas?** **No tienes más que darte una vuelta... Vienen** **hacia aquí, y les divertiría muchísimo.**

—¿Alguien puede darle un golpe? —pidió Emily.

 **—¡Hermione es bruja! —exclamó Harry.**

—Aunque es nacida de muggles, eso no los va a detener —dijo Sirius.

 **—Sigue tu camino, Potter —dijo Malfoy sonriendo maliciosamente—. Pero** **si crees que no pueden distinguir a un sangre sucia, quédate aquí.**

—Maldito criajo —gruñó Frank—. No consigo explicarme como Lucius Malfoy se libró de Azkaban.

—Por el dinero —respondió sencillamente Arthur.

—Imaginaba que sería por eso —asintió el señor Longbottom.

 **—¡Te voy a lavar la boca! —gritó Ron. Todos los presentes sabían que** **sangre sucia era una denominación muy ofensiva para referirse a un mago o** **bruja que tenía padres muggles.**

—A veces me sorprende que esos términos se sigan usando hoy día —dijo Sally.

—Pues en mi época, aunque se ha rebajado, todavía siguen habiendo comentarios de ese estilo —comentó Alan con una mueca divertida.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —le preguntó Luna, confundida.

—Oh, bueno... resulta que cuando yo estudiaba en la escuela, teníamos a los típicos puristas de sangre que se metían con uno por ser nacido de muggles. Entonces un día Terry, un compañero de Gryffindor, se presentó con una camiseta que ponía ORGULLO DE SANGRE SUCIA. La camiseta fue tan popular que todos los que eramos nacidos de muggles, y varios que no lo eran cabría añadir, le pedimos que nos hiciese una a nosotros —explicó Alan—. Básicamente el cabrón consiguió un montón de dinero en solo dos meses, y el término sangre sucia paso de ser un palabra de desprecio a una de elogió.

 **—No importa, Ron —dijo Hermione rápidamente, agarrándolo del brazo** **para impedirle que se acercara a Malfoy.**

 **Desde el otro lado de los árboles llegó otra explosión, más fuerte que** **cualquiera de las anteriores.**

—Salid de allí —les recomendó Lily.

—Pero antes romperle la nariz a Malfoy de un puñetazo —añadió James.

 **Cerca de ellos gritaron algunas personas.** **Malfoy soltó una risita.**

 **—Qué fácil es asustarlos, ¿verdad? —dijo con calma —. Supongo que** **papá os dijo que os escondierais. ¿Qué pretende? ¿Rescatar a los muggles?**

—Ya es más de todo lo que podría hacer su padre en toda su vida —dijo James.

 **—¿Dónde están tus padres? —preguntó Harry, a quien le hervía la** **sangre—. Tendrán una máscara puesta, ¿no?**

—De Lucius no me extrañaría nada —dijo Sirius—. En cambio Narcisa dudo que este participando en todo eso. No es tan idiota.

 _Aunque se acabó casando con Malfoy, así que yo no pondría la mano en el fuego_ añadió para él.

 **Malfoy se volvió hacia Harry, sin dejar de sonreír.**

 **—Bueno, si así fuera, me temo que no te lo diría, Potter.**

—Eso es que sí —dijo Ron.

—O al menos uno de ellos —añadió Hermione.

—Lo cuál me recuerda. —Ron miró a las hermanas Greengrass, las cuales se miraron y pusieron la misma cara de "Veamos que tontería dice ahora"—. Seguro que vuestros padres estaban por ahí —acusó Ron.

—Nosotros nos fuimos nada más terminar el partido, Weasley —respondió Daphne—. Además, ni siquiera sabíamos nada sobre este incidente hasta ahora.

—Aunque recuerdo que papá y mamá estaban hablando seriamente cuando bajamos a desayunar esa mañana —dijo Astoria—. Imagino que seria acerca de este incidente.

 **—Venga, vámonos —los apremió Hermione, arrojándole a Malfoy una** **mirada de asco—. Tenemos que buscar a los otros.**

 **—Mantén agachada tu cabezota, Granger —dijo Malfoy con desprecio.**

 **—Vámonos —repitió Hermione, y arrastró a Ron y a Harry de nuevo al** **camino.**

—Pero golpeadle primero.

 **—¡Os apuesto lo que queráis a que su padre es uno de los enmascarados!** **—exclamó Ron, furioso.**

—Es uno de ellos, fijo —asintió Sirius.

 **—¡Bueno, con un poco de suerte, el Ministerio lo atrapará!**

—Y entonces Malfoy volverá a librarse de Azkaban con dinero —añadió Alice.

 **—repuso** **Hermione enfáticamente—. ¿Dónde están los otros?**

—¿Os habéis separado? —preguntó Neville—. Eso explica porque no dijeron nada cuando se encontraron con Malfoy.

 **Fred, George y Ginny habían desaparecido, aunque el camino estaba** **abarrotado de gente que huía sin dejar de echar nerviosas miradas por encima** **del hombro hacia el campamento.**

 **Un grupo de adolescentes en pijama discutía a voces, un poco apartados** **del camino. Al ver a Harry, Ron y Hermione, una muchacha de pelo espeso y** **rizado se volvió y les preguntó rápidamente:**

 **— _Où est Madame Maxime? Nous l'avons perdue..._**

Algunos se quedaron confundidos.

—¿En que idioma esta hablando? —preguntó Ron.

—Es francés —respondió Hermione—. Aprendí un poco cuando estaba en Francia, aunque no tengo ni idea de lo que ha dicho.

—"¿Dónde está Madame Maxime? Nosotros la hemos perdido" —tradujo Sirius, ganándose miradas de sorpresa—. ¿Qué? Los Black aprendemos francés desde pequeños.

 **—Eh... ¿qué? —preguntó Ron.**

 **—¡Oh...!**

 **La muchacha que acababa de hablar le dio la espalda, y, cuando** **reemprendieron la marcha, la oyeron decir claramente:**

 **—« _Ogwarts_.»**

 **—Beauxbatons —murmuró Hermione.**

 **—¿Cómo? —dijo Harry.**

 **—Que deben de ser de Beauxbatons —susurró Hermione —. Ya sabéis: la** **Academia de Magia Beauxbatons... He leído algunas cosas sobre ella en** ** _Evaluación de la educación mágica en Europa_.**

—¿Qué hacen ahí estudiantes de Beauxbatons? —preguntó Jake.

—Supongo que en distintas escuelas de magia del mundo se realizaron viajes de estudio para ir a ver la final de quidditch —respondió Dumbledore.

 **—Ah... Ya... —respondió Harry.**

—No te has enterado de nada —rió Holly.

 **—Fred y George no pueden haber ido muy lejos —dijo Ron,**

—No sé yo —dijo Tonks—. Habéis perdido unos minutos charlando con Malfoy.

 **que sacó la** **varita mágica, la encendió como la de Hermione y entrecerró los ojos para ver** **mejor a lo largo del camino.**

 **Harry buscó la suya en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, pero no la encontró.**

—¿Has perdido la varita? —exclamaron sus padres con preocupación.

Y era normal. Estaban en medio de un ataque y su hijo había perdido la única herramienta que tenía para protegerse.

—¡ALERTA PERMANENTE! —gritó en ese momento Moody—. ¡Potter! ¿cómo has podido perder tu varita? ¡Ahora estás desprotegido!

 **Lo** **único que había en ellos eran los omniculares.**

 **—No, no lo puedo creer... ¡He perdido la varita!**

 **—¿Bromeas?**

—No, no lo hago —respondió Harry.

 **Ron y Hermione levantaron las suyas lo suficiente para iluminar el terreno** **a cierta distancia. Harry miró a su alrededor, pero no había ni rastro de la** **varita.**

—Entonces no la acabas de perder —dijo Hermione.

 **—A lo mejor te la has dejado en la tienda —dijo Ron.**

—¿Mencionaron antes que Harry cogió la varita o algo por el estilo? —preguntó Will.

—Esto... No, no lo hicieron —respondió Ginny, tras retroceder unas páginas.

 **—O tal vez se te ha caído del bolsillo mientras corríamos —sugirió** **Hermione, nerviosa.**

—Pues esperemos que no sea así, o ya me dirás como encontrarás un palito de madera perdido en el bosque —dijo Eli.

—¿Con el encantamiento convocador? —señaló Jake.

—¿El encantamiento convocador funciona con las varitas? —preguntó Eli.

—Me temo que así es, señorita Longbottom —respondió Dumbledore.

 **—Sí —respondió Harry —, tal vez...**

 **No solía separarse de su varita cuando estaba en el mundo mágico, y** **hallarse sin ella en aquella situación lo hacía sentirse muy vulnerable.**

 **Un crujido los asustó a los tres. Winky, la elfina doméstica, intentaba** **abrirse paso entre unos matorrales. Se movía de manera muy rara, con mucha** **dificultad, como si una mano invisible la sujetara por la espalda.**

—Pero, ¿qué le pasa? —preguntó Emily, confundida.

 **—¡Hay magos malos por ahí! —chilló como loca, mientras se inclinaba** **hacia delante y trataba de seguir corriendo—. ¡Gente en lo alto! ¡En lo alto del** **aire! ¡Winky prefiere desaparecer de la vista!**

 **Y se metió entre los árboles del otro lado del camino, jadeando y chillando** **como si tratara de vencer la fuerza que la empujaba hacia atrás.**

 **—Pero ¿qué le pasa? —preguntó Ron, mirando con curiosidad a Winky** **mientras ella escapaba—. ¿Por qué no puede correr con normalidad?**

 **—Me imagino que no le dieron permiso para esconderse —explicó Harry.**

 **Se acordó de Dobby: cada vez que intentaba hacer algo que a los Malfoy no** **les hubiera gustado, se veía obligado a golpearse.**

—Pero es demasiado raro —dijo Frank—. Si le dieron la orden del esconderse y la ha desobedecido, correría de forma normal. Es más como si algo intentase ir en dirección al conflicto.

 **—¿Sabéis? ¡Los elfos domésticos llevan una vida muy dura! —dijo,** **indignada, Hermione —. ¡Es esclavitud, eso es lo que es!**

—Es...

—Un intercambio equivalente, ya lo sé —replicó Hermione.

—Aunque en los libros que he leído sobre el tema, jamás se menciona algo similar —recordó en ese momento Lily.

—Por orgullo —dijo Astoria—. La gran mayoría de magos prefieren no pensar en que están vinculados en un contrato mágico con un elfo doméstico, y los consideran sirvientes.

 **Ese señor Crouch la** **hizo subir a lo alto del estadio, aunque a ella la aterrorizara, ¡y la ha embrujado** **para que ni siquiera pueda correr cuando aquéllos están arrasando las tiendas** **de campaña!**

—Si fuese un embrujo o algo similar, Winky no se podría mover —dijo Alice—. Estoy con Frank. Hay algo raro en todo esto.

 **¿Por qué nadie hace nada al respecto?**

 **—Bueno, los elfos son felices así, ¿no? —observó Ron—. Ya oíste a** **Winky antes del partido: «La diversión no es para los elfos domésticos...» Eso** **es lo que le gusta, que la manden.**

—Si alguien escucha solamente esto último, lo van a sacar de contexto —señaló Will.

 **—Es gente como tú, Ron —replicó Hermione, acalorada—, la que** **mantiene estos sistemas injustos y podridos, simplemente porque son** **demasiado perezosos para...**

—El problema no es el sistema en si, sino como la gente lo utiliza —dijo Astoria.

 **Oyeron otra fuerte explosión proveniente del otro lado del bosque.**

 **—¿Qué tal si seguimos? —propuso Ron.**

—Eso estaría bien —dijo Molly.

 **Harry lo vio dirigir una mirada inquieta a Hermione. Tal vez fuera cierto lo** **que Malfoy les había dicho. Tal vez Hermione corría más peligro que ellos.**

—En realidad los tres corréis el mismo peligro —dijo Remus.

—Lo tuyo no es tranquilizar a la gente, ¿eh? —replicó Tonks.

 **Reemprendieron la marcha. Harry seguía revolviendo en los bolsillos, aunque** **sabía que la varita no estaba allí.**

 **Siguieron el oscuro camino internándose en el bosque más y más, todavía** **tratando de encontrar a Fred, George y Ginny. Pasaron junto a unos duendes** **que se reían a carcajadas, reunidos alrededor de una bolsa de monedas de oro** **que sin duda habían ganado apostando en el partido, y que no parecían dar** **ninguna importancia a lo que ocurría en el cámping.**

—No me sorprendería. Los duendes nunca se preocupan por los asuntos de los magos —dijo Bill.

 **Poco después llegaron a** **una zona iluminada por una luz plateada, y al mirar por entre los árboles vieron** **a tres veelas altas y hermosas de pie en un claro del bosque, rodeadas por un** **grupo de jóvenes magos que hablaban a voces.**

—Veamos las tonterías que dicen o hacen —dijo Sirius, frotándose las manos con anticipación.

 **—Yo gano cien bolsas de galeones al año —gritaba uno de ellos—. Me** **dedico a matar dragones a cuenta de la Comisión para las Criaturas** **Peligrosas.**

—Si, ya —bufó Charlie.

 **—De eso nada —le gritó su amigo —: tú te dedicas a lavar platos en el** **Caldero Chorreante.**

—De lavaplatos a matadragones... desde luego es un cambio importante —dijo Ron.

 **Pero yo soy cazador de vampiros. Hasta ahora he matado** **a unos noventa...**

—Venga, otra fantasmada más —exclamó Holly—. ¿Cuál es la siguiente?

 **Un tercer joven, cuyos granos eran visibles incluso a la tenue luz plateada** **que emitían las veelas, lo cortó:**

 **—Yo estoy a punto de convertirme en el ministro de Magia más joven de** **todos los tiempos.**

—Toma ya —silbó Regulus.

—Si no fuese porque ha dicho granos en vez de pecas, creería que era Percy —dijo Ginny, haciendo reír a sus hermanos (menos a Percy obviamente).

 **A Harry le hizo mucha gracia porque reconoció al de los granos. Se** **llamaba Stan Shunpike, y en realidad era cobrador en un autobús de tres pisos** **llamado autobús noctámbulo.**

Tonks bufó.

—Si el imbécil ese llega a ser ministro de Magia, me caso con él.

De repente Remus se sintió muy tentado en evitar que Stan Shunpike llegase a ministro.

 **Se volvió para decírselo a Ron, pero vio que éste había adoptado una** **extraña expresión relajada, y un segundo después su amigo decía en voz muy** **alta:**

 **—¿Os he contado que he inventado una escoba para ir a Júpiter?**

—¡Muy bien! ¡Declaramos a Ron ganador de la ronda de fantasmadas! —exclamó Fred.

—¿Unas palabras de nuestro nuevo campeón? —preguntó George a Ron mientras fingía que su varita era un micrófono.

—Cállate —le espetó Ron con las orejas coloradas.

—Curiosas palabras. ¿Le gustaría...?

—¿Os queréis callar de una vez? —les espetó Ginny con molestia—. Gracias —dijo en cuanto Fred y George dejaron de hacer tonterías.

 **—¡Lo que hay que oír! —exclamó Hermione con un resoplido, y entre ella y** **Harry agarraron firmemente a Ron de los brazos, le dieron media vuelta y** **siguieron caminando.**

—¡Pero no os vayáis! —exclamó Will—. A ver que otras tonterías sueltan.

 **Para cuando las voces de las veelas y sus tres** **admiradores se habían apagado, se encontraban en lo más profundo del** **bosque. Estaban solos, y todo parecía mucho más silencioso.**

—¿Por qué tengo una mala sensación? —murmuró Holly.

 **Harry miró a su alrededor.**

 **—Creo que podríamos aguardar aquí. Podemos oír a cualquiera a un** **kilómetro de distancia.**

 **Apenas había acabado de decirlo cuando Ludo Bagman salió de detrás de** **un árbol, justo delante de ellos.**

—¿Bagman? —soltó Frank—. ¿Qué hace ahí? ¿Por qué no esta ayudando al ministerio?

—Tal vez no sepa nada del ataque —supuso Remus.

—Bueno, con todas las apuestas que ha ido haciendo, no me extrañaría que hubiese gente molesta con él por haberlas perdido —dijo Tonks—. Si es así, imagino que se largaría al bosque para esconderse o algo similar.

 **Incluso a la débil luz de las dos varitas, Harry pudo apreciar que Bagman** **estaba muy cambiado. Había perdido su aspecto alegre, su rostro ya no tenía** **aquel color sonrosado y parecía como si le hubieran quitado los muelles de los** **pies. Se lo veía pálido y tenso.**

—Creo que tienes razón —dijo Remus a Tonks.

 **—¿Quién está ahí? —dijo pestañeando y tratando de distinguir sus** **rostros—. ¿Qué hacéis aquí solos?**

 **Se miraron unos a otros, sorprendidos.**

 **—Bueno, en el campamento hay una especie de disturbio —explicó Ron.**

 **Bagman lo miró.**

 **—¿Qué?**

—Pues si que parece que no sabe nada —dijo Bill.

 **—El cámping. Unos cuantos han atrapado a una familia de muggles...**

 **Bagman lanzó un juramento.**

 **—¡Maldición! —dijo, muy preocupado, y sin otra palabra desapareció** **haciendo «¡plin!».**

 **—No se puede decir que el señor Bagman esté a la última, ¿verdad? —** **observó Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo.**

—Bueno, eso le pasa por ir haciendo apuestas, seguramente ilegales, por ahí —dijo Alice.

 **—Pero fue un gran golpeador —puntualizó Ron, que salió del camino para** **dirigirse a un pequeño claro; se sentó en la hierba seca, al pie de un árbol—.** **Las _Avispas de Wimbourne_ ganaron la liga tres veces consecutivas estando él ****en el equipo.**

 **Se sacó del bolsillo la pequeña figura de Krum, lo posó en el suelo y lo** **observó caminar durante un rato.**

 **Como el auténtico Krum, la miniatura resultaba un poco patosa y** **encorvada, mucho menos impresionante sobre sus pies que montado en una** **escoba. Harry permanecía atento a cualquier ruido que llegara del cámping.**

 **Todo parecía tranquilo: tal vez el jaleo hubiera acabado.**

—Eso espero —dijo Lily. Si ese era el caso tal vez, el título del capítulo, se referiría a que su hijo simplemente había oído hablar a cerca de la Marca Tenebrosa y no la había visto.

 **—Espero que los otros estén bien —dijo Hermione después de un rato.**

 **—Estarán bien —afirmó Ron.**

 **—¿Te imaginas que tu padre atrapa a Lucius Malfoy? —dijo Harry,**

—Ojalá —asintió Arthur—. Pero imagino que no caerá esa breva.

 **sentándose al lado de Ron y contemplando la desgarbada miniatura de Krum** **sobre las hojas caídas en el suelo—. Siempre ha dicho que le gustaría pillarlo.**

 **—Eso borraría la sonrisa de satisfacción de la cara de Draco —comentó** **Ron.**

 **—Pero esos pobres muggles... —dijo Hermione con nerviosismo —. ¿Y si** **no pueden bajarlos?**

—Podrán —respondió Ginny.

 **—Podrán —le aseguró Ron—. Hallarán la manera.**

 **—Es una idiotez hacer algo así cuando todo el Ministerio de Magia está por** **allí —declaró Hermione**

—Eso es cierto —asintió Sally.

—Imagino que se emborracharían o algo así —dijo Lily.

 **—. Lo que quiero decir es que ¿cómo esperan salirse** **con la suya? ¿Creéis que habrán bebido, o simplemente...?**

 **Pero de repente dejó de hablar y miró por encima del hombro.**

—¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Jake, poniéndose de golpe nervioso, al igual que muchos en la sala.

 **Harry y Ron** **se apresuraron a mirar también.**

—A lo mejor es el padre de Ron —supuso Regulus—. Que ha ido a buscarlos.

—¿Entonces por qué no los llama? —replicó Holly—. Sería mucho mejor llamarlos que en vez de ir por un bosque a oscuras.

 **Parecía que alguien se acercaba hacia ellos** **dando tumbos. Esperaron, escuchando el sonido de los pasos descompasados** **tras los árboles. Pero los pasos se detuvieron de repente.**

—Vale, que se detenga de golpe no es buena señal —murmuró Emily.

 **—¿Quién es? —llamó Harry.**

 **Sólo se oyó el silencio.**

Los nervios aumentaron.

 **Harry se puso en pie y miró hacia el árbol. Estaba** **demasiado oscuro para ver muy lejos, pero tenía la sensación de que había** **alguien justo un poco más allá de donde llegaba su visión.**

—¡Salid de allí!

 **—¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó.**

 **Y entonces, sin previo aviso, una voz diferente de cualquier otra que** **hubieran escuchado en el bosque desgarró el silencio. Y no lanzó un grito de** **terror, sino algo que parecía más bien un conjuro:**

 **—¡ _MORSMORDRE_!**

—¡No! —chillaron varios, horrorizados. La Marca Tenebrosa siempre era conjurada cuando había habido un asesinato. Si lo habían hecho, simplemente querría decir que alguien había muerto.

 **Algo grande, verde y brillante salió de la oscuridad que los ojos de Harry** **habían intentado penetrar en vano, y se levantó hacia el cielo por encima de las** **copas de los árboles.**

 **—¿Qué...? —exclamó Ron, poniéndose en pie de un salto y mirando hacia** **arriba.**

 **Durante una fracción de segundo, Harry creyó que aquello era otra** **formación de leprechauns. Luego comprendió que se trataba de una calavera** **de tamaño colosal, compuesta de lo que parecían estrellas de color esmeralda** **y con una lengua en forma de serpiente que le salía de la boca.**

—No me gusta nada ese diseño —murmuró Ron.

—Y te va a gustar menos cuando sepas su significado —le aseguró Hermione.

Ron giró la cabeza para mirarla.

—¿Tú sabes que es esa cosa?

—Leí sobre ella hace tiempo —respondió Hermione—. Eso... es el símbolo de Quién-Tú-Sabes.

—Voldemort —susurró Harry, mirando con tanta intensidad el libro que Ginny se puso nerviosa—. ¡Oh! Perdona —se disculpó Harry al percatarse de eso.

 **Mientras** **miraban, la imagen se alzaba más y más, resplandeciendo en una bruma de** **humo verdoso, estampada en el cielo negro como si se tratara de una nueva** **constelación.**

 **De pronto, el bosque se llenó de gritos.**

—No me extraña para nada que así fuese —dijo Sirius.

 **Harry no comprendía por qué, pero** **la única causa posible era la repentina aparición de la calavera, que ya se** **había elevado lo suficiente para iluminar el bosque entero como un horrendo** **anuncio de neón. Buscó en la oscuridad a la persona que había hecho** **aparecer la calavera, pero no vio a nadie.**

—¿No vio a nadie? —repitió Frank—. Entonces, ¿ha huido?

—Tal vez se esta escondiendo con un hechizo o algo así —añadió Tonks.

—Ninguna de las dos opciones puede ser descartada —dijo Moody—. Tampoco podemos descartar que simplemente este demasiado metido dentro del bosque y por eso Potter no lo ve.

 **—¿Quién está ahí? —gritó de nuevo.**

 **—¡Harry, vamos, muévete! —Hermione lo había agarrado por la parte de** **atrás de la chaqueta, y tiraba de él.**

—Sí, mejor iros de allí cuanto antes —dijo James.

Con la suerte que se gastaba su hijo, seguramente el ministerio aparecía por allí de un momento a otro y lo acusarían de haber invocado la Marca Tenebrosa.

 **—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry, sobresaltándose al ver la cara de ella tan** **pálida y aterrorizada.**

 **—¡Es la Marca Tenebrosa, Harry! —gimió Hermione, tirando de él con toda** **su fuerza —. ¡El signo de Quien-tú-sabes!**

 **—¿El de Voldemort?**

 **—¡Vamos, Harry!**

 **Harry se volvió, mientras Ron recogía a toda prisa su miniatura de Krum, y** **los tres se dispusieron a cruzar el claro. Pero tan sólo habían dado unos pocos** **pasos, cuando una serie de ruiditos anunció la repentina aparición, de la nada,** **de una veintena de magos que los rodearon.**

—Tarde. Ya están ahí —dijo Charlie.

 **Harry paseó la mirada por los magos y tardó menos de un segundo en** **darse cuenta de que todos habían sacado la varita mágica y que las veinte** **varitas los apuntaban.**

—¡Pero si son niños! —exclamó Molly.

—¿Y? —replicó Moody—. No pueden ser suaves que simplemente porque sean niños.

—Me da igual lo que pienses. Mi hijo y sus amigos están siendo apuntados por veinte varitas —replicó Molly.

 **Sin pensarlo más, gritó:**

 **—¡AL SUELO! —y, agarrando a sus dos amigos, los arrastró con él sobre** **la hierba.**

—Buenos reflejos —admitió Reg.

 **—¡ _Desmaius_! —gritaron las veinte voces.**

 **Hubo una serie de destellos cegadores, y Harry sintió que el pelo se le** **agitaba como si un viento formidable acabara de barrer el claro. Al levantar la** **cabeza un centímetro, vio unos chorros de luz roja que salían de las varitas de** **los magos, pasaban por encima de ellos, cruzándose, rebotaban en los troncos** **de los árboles y se perdían luego en la oscuridad.**

 **—¡Alto! —gritó una voz familiar—. ¡ALTO! ¡Es mi hijo!**

—Por suerte Arthur ya ha llegado —dijo Remus.

 **El pelo de Harry volvió a asentarse. Levantó un poco más la cabeza. El** **mago que tenía delante acababa de bajar la varita. Al darse la vuelta vio al** **señor Weasley, que avanzaba hacia ellos a zancadas, aterrorizado.**

—Me extrañaría no estar —susurró el señor Weasley.

 **—Ron... Harry... —Su voz sonaba temblorosa—. Hermione... ¿Estáis bien?**

 **—Apártate, Arthur —dijo una voz fría y cortante.**

 **Era el señor Crouch. Él y los otros magos del Ministerio estaban** **acercándose. Harry se puso en pie de cara a ellos. Crouch tenía el rostro** **crispado de rabia.**

 **—¿Quién de vosotros lo ha hecho? —dijo bruscamente, fulminándolos con** **la mirada—. ¿Quién de vosotros ha invocado la Marca Tenebrosa?**

—¡¿De verdad se piensa que unos críos de catorce años han invocado la Marca Tenebrosa?! —exclamó Tonks con indignación.

 **—¡Nosotros no hemos invocado eso! —exclamó Harry, señalando la** **calavera.**

 **—¡No hemos hecho nada! —añadió Ron, frotándose el codo y mirando a** **su padre con expresión indignada—. ¿Por qué nos atacáis?**

 **—¡No mienta, señor Potter! —gritó el señor Crouch. Seguía apuntando a** **Ron con la varita**

—Será mejor que ese capullo deje de apuntar a Ron con la varita o se arrepentirá —gruñó Bill.

Sus hermanos lo apoyaron, incluso Percy parecía estar molesto con su jefe.

 **, y los ojos casi se le salían de las órbitas: parecía** **enloquecido—. ¡Lo hemos descubierto en el lugar del crimen!**

—Eso no quiere decir que sean los culpables —replicó Alice—. Es más, el culpable puede estar huyendo en ese preciso momento.

—Bueno, según el libro, varios encantamientos aturdidores se fueron entre los árboles. Con un poco de suerte, alguno habrá dado al culpable —dijo Lily.

 **—Barty... —susurró una bruja vestida con una bata larga de lana —. Son** **niños, Barty. Nunca podrían haberlo hecho...**

—Bueno, parece ser que hay gente que no cree que ellos sean los culpables —dijo Neville.

 **—Decidme, ¿de dónde ha salido la Marca Tenebrosa? —preguntó** **apresuradamente el señor Weasley.**

 **—De allí —respondió Hermione temblorosa, señalando el lugar del que** **había partido la voz—. Estaban detrás de los árboles. Gritaron unas palabras...** **un conjuro.**

 **—¿Conque estaban allí? —dijo el señor Crouch, volviendo sus** **desorbitados ojos hacia Hermione, con la desconfianza impresa en cada rasgó** **del rostro —. ¿Conque pronunciaron un conjuro? Usted parece muy bien** **informada de la manera en que se invoca la Marca Tenebrosa, señorita.**

—¡Venga, no me jodas! —exclamó Will con exasperación—. ¡Cualquiera que hubiese estado allí, se habría dado cuenta enseguida que eso era un conjuro!

 **Pero, aparte del señor Crouch, ningún otro mago del Ministerio parecía** **creer ni remotamente que Harry, Ron y Hermione pudieran haber invocado la** **calavera.**

—Parece que Crouch es el único paranoico —dijo Harry.

 **Por el contrario, después de oír a Hermione habían vuelto a alzar las** **varitas y apuntaban a la dirección a la que ella había señalado, tratando de ver** **algo entre los árboles.**

 **—Demasiado tarde —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza la bruja vestida con la** **bata larga de lana—. Se han desaparecido.**

 **—No lo creo —declaró un mago de barba escasa de color castaño. Era** **Amos Diggory, el padre de Cedric—. Nuestros rayos aturdidores penetraron en** **aquella dirección, así que hay muchas posibilidades de que los hayamos** **atrapado...**

 **—¡Ten cuidado, Amos! —le advirtieron algunos de los magos cuando el** **señor Diggory alzó la varita, fue hacia el borde del claro y desapareció en la** **oscuridad.**

—Papá —susurró Cedric con preocupación.

 **Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca cuando lo vio desaparecer.** **Al cabo de unos segundos lo oyeron gritar:**

 **—¡Sí! ¡Los hemos capturado!**

—¡Sí! —exclamó James—. ¡A ver si ahora Crouch deja de intentar cargar el muerto a mi hijo y a sus amigos!

 **¡Aquí hay alguien! ¡Está inconsciente! Es...** **Pero... ¡caray!**

Eso dejó confuso a algunos. ¿Quién era la persona que el señor Diggory había encontrado, y le había dejado tan sorprendido.

 **—¿Has atrapado a alguien? —le gritó el señor Crouch, con tono de** **incredulidad**

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no puede aceptar haberse equivocado o qué? —exclamó Tonks.

 **—. ¿A quién? ¿Quién es?**

 **Oyeron chasquear ramas, crujir hojas y luego unos pasos sonoros hasta** **que el señor Diggory salió de entre los árboles. Llevaba en los brazos a un ser** **pequeño, desmayado. Harry reconoció enseguida el paño de cocina. Era** **Winky.**

La sala se quedó en silencio, observando el libro con incredulidad. Incluso Ginny, quién era la que estaba leyendo, no podía acabar de creerse que el nombre de Winky apareciese ahí.

 **El señor Crouch no se movió ni dijo nada mientras el señor Diggory** **depositaba a la elfina en el suelo, a sus pies. Los otros magos del Ministerio** **miraban al señor Crouch, que se quedó paralizado durante unos segundos,** **muy pálido, con los ojos fijos en Winky. Luego pareció despertar.**

 **—Esto... es... imposible —balbuceó—. No...**

—Es cierto —dijo Reg—. Para empezar la Marca Tenebrosa solamente la puede invocar un mago que posea una varita. Una elfina doméstica sin varita no podría hacerlo.

 **Rodeó al señor Diggory y se dirigió a zancadas al lugar en que éste había** **encontrado a Winky.**

 **—¡Es inútil, señor Crouch! —dijo el señor Diggory—. No hay nadie más.**

 **Pero el señor Crouch no parecía dispuesto a creerle. Lo oyeron moverse** **por allí, rebuscando entre los arbustos.**

 **—Es un poco embarazoso —declaró con gravedad el señor Diggory,** **bajando la vista hacia la inconsciente Winky—. La elfina doméstica de Barty** **Crouch... Lo que quiero decir...**

 **—Déjalo, Amos —le dijo el señor Weasley en voz baja—. ¡No creerás de** **verdad que fue la elfina! La Marca Tenebrosa es una señal de mago. Se** **necesita una varita.**

 **—Sí —admitió el señor Diggory—. Y ella tenía una varita.**

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron varios. ¿Qué hacía Winky con una varita?

 **—¿Qué? —exclamó el señor Weasley.**

 **—Aquí, mira. —El señor Diggory cogió una varita y se la mostró—. La tenía** **en la mano.**

—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Potter no había perdido la varita? —cuestionó en ese momento Daphne.

Harry abrió los ojos con asombro.

—¿Crees que esa varita es la mía, Greengrass? —preguntó Harry.

Daphne se encogió de hombros.

—Ni idea. Pero si es así, alguien aprovechó para robarte la varita y conjurar la Marca Tenebrosa.

 **De forma que, para empezar, se ha quebrantado la cláusula** **tercera del Código de Usó de la Varita Mágica: «El uso de la varita mágica no** **está permitido a ninguna criatura no humana.»**

 **Entonces oyeron otro «¡plin!», y Ludo Bagman se apareció justo al lado del** **padre de Ron.**

—¿Qué ocurre cuando alguien se aparece justo donde ya hay alguien? —preguntó Harry.

—Eso no sucede —respondió James—. La Aparición te lleva justo a un punto donde no haya nadie. Se puede usar un encantamiento para que la gente vaya si o si a un punto en especifico. Esas son las zonas conocidas como Puntos de Aparición.

 **Parecía despistado y sin aliento. Giró sobre si mismo,** **observando con los ojos desorbitados la calavera verde.**

 **—¡La Marca Tenebrosa! —dijo, jadeando, y casi pisa a Winky al volverse** **hacia sus colegas con expresión interrogante—. ¿Quién ha sido? ¿Los habéis** **atrapado? ¡Barty! ¿Qué sucede?**

 **El señor Crouch había vuelto con las manos vacías.**

—Entonces se han desaparecido —suspiró Tonks. Ella, al igual que el resto, no creían que Winky hubiese conjurado la Marca Tenebrosa.

 **Su cara seguía** **estando espectralmente pálida, y se le había erizado el bigote de cepillo.**

 **—¿Dónde has estado, Barty? —le preguntó Bagman—. ¿Por qué no** **estuviste en el partido? Tu elfina te estaba guardando una butaca...**

—¿No fue al partido? —preguntó Hermione con una mueca. Le obligaba a guardar sitio a Winky, sabiendo que le dan miedo las alturas, y encima ni asistía al partido.

—Bueno, al señor Crouch no le interesa mucho el quidditch —respondió Percy.

—¿No le interesa? Entonces, ¿para que compro una entrada? Y encima en la tribuna principal —dijo Neville, confuso.

Frank miró fijamente a su hijo, evaluando sus palabras. Neville se estremeció un poco. Esa mirada le recordaba a la de su abuela.

—Ese es un buen punto, hijo —dijo Frank, dirigiéndole una mueca a su hijo, quién tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que debía de tratarse de una sonrisa—. Es demasiado raro que Crouch allá pagado por estar en la tribuna principal, y después ni vaya.

—¿Tal vez alguien se la regaló? —se preguntó Eli—. Pero si es así, no entiendo porque le dieron la entrada. Ya deberían de saber que a él no le gustaba.

—Tal vez no sabían que no le gustaba —dijo Jake.

—Pero la gente suele preguntar en estos casos, ¿no? —dijo Holly—. Vamos, que si fuese yo, primero le habría preguntado a Crouch si le gustaba el quidditch para ver si le daba una entrada o no.

 **¡Gárgolas** **tragonas! —Bagman acababa de ver a Winky, tendida a sus pies—. ¿Qué le ha** **pasado?**

 **—He estado ocupado, Ludo —respondió el señor Crouch, hablando aún** **como a trompicones y sin apenas mover los labios—. Hemos dejado sin** **sentido a mi elfina.**

 **—¿Sin sentido? ¿Vosotros? ¿Qué quieres decir? Pero ¿por qué...?**

 **De repente, Bagman comprendió lo que sucedía. Levantó la vista hacia la c** **alavera, luego la bajó hacia Winky y terminó dirigiéndola al señor Crouch.**

 **—¡No! —dijo—. ¿Winky? ¿Winky invocando la Marca Tenebrosa? ¡Ni** **siquiera sabría cómo hacerlo! ¡Para empezar, necesitaría una varita mágica!**

 **—Y tenía una —explicó el señor Diggory—. La encontré con una varita en** **la mano, Ludo.**

—Así es. La encontró, pero no sabe de donde la sacó —dijo Hermione.

 **Si le parece bien, señor Crouch, creó que deberíamos oír lo que** **ella tenga que decir.**

 **Crouch no dio muestra de haber oído al señor Diggory, pero éste interpretó** **su silencio como conformidad. Levantó la varita, apuntó a Winky con ella y dijo:**

 **—¡ _Enervate_!**

 **Winky se movió lánguidamente. Abrió sus grandes ojos de color castaño y** **parpadeó varias veces, como aturdida. Ante la mirada de los magos, que** **guardaban silencio, se incorporó con movimientos vacilantes y se quedó** **sentada en el suelo.**

—Seguramente esta asustada —dijo Emily con simpatía.

 **Vio los pies de Diggory y poco a poco, temblando, fue levantando los ojos** **hasta llegar a su cara, y luego, más despacio todavía, siguió elevándolos hasta** **el cielo. Harry vio la calavera reflejada dos veces en sus enormes ojos** **vidriosos. Winky ahogó un grito, miró asustada a la multitud de gente que la** **rodeaba y estalló en sollozos de terror.**

En la sala sintieron pena por Winky.

 **—¡Elfina!** **—dijo severamente el señor Diggory—. ¿Sabes quién soy? ¡Soy** **miembro del Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas!**

—¿Por qué le grita? —se enfadó Hermione—. Claramente Winky esta asustada.

—Mi padre simplemente cumple su trabajo —saltó Cedric, defendiendo al señor Diggory.

—Aunque así fuese, no creo que hiciese falta gritarle —señaló Alan—. Reconocelo Cedric, tu padre se equivoco al tratar así a Winky.

Cedric suspiró, sin poder replicar.

 **Winky se balanceó de atrás adelante sobre la hierba, respirando** **entrecortadamente. Harry no pudo menos que acordarse de Dobby en sus** **momentos de aterrorizada desobediencia.**

 **—Como ves, elfina, la Marca Tenebrosa ha sido conjurada en este lugar** **hace tan sólo un instante —explicó el señor Diggory—. ¡Y a ti te hemos** **descubierto un poco después, justo debajo! ¡Si eres tan amable de darnos una** **explicación...!**

—¿Amabilidad? —repitió Hermione con un bufido—. Podría empezar él por mostrar amabilidad.

 **—¡Yo... yo... yo no lo he hecho, señor! —repuso Winky jadeando —. ¡Ni** **siquiera hubiera sabido cómo hacerlo, señor!**

 **—¡Te hemos encontrado con una varita en la mano! —gritó el señor** **Diggory, blandiéndola ante ella.**

 **Cuando la luz verde que iluminaba el claro del bosque procedente de la** **calavera dio de lleno en la varita, Harry la reconoció.**

—Pues al final si que tenías razón, Greengrass —suspiró Harry.

—En realidad esperaba equivocarme —confesó la rubia con una mueca—. Pero con tu legendaria suerte, ya imaginaba que no sería el caso.

 **—¡Eh... es la mía! —exclamo.**

 **Todo el mundo lo miró.**

—Genial, ahora las sospechas van para Harry... otra vez —gruñó Ron.

 **—¿Cómo has dicho? —preguntó el señor Diggory, sin dar crédito a sus** **oídos.**

—¿Tu padre tiene problemas auditivos? —preguntó Luna a Cedric.

—No, me parece que no —respondió este, confundido.

 **—¡Que es mi varita! —dijo Harry—. ¡Se me cayó!**

 **—¿Que se te cayó? —repitió el señor Diggory, extrañado—. ¿Es eso una** **confesión? ¿La tiraste después de haber invocado la Marca?**

—Cedric, sinceramente, tu padre es un poquito...

—¿Gilipollas? —dijo Will, ayudando a su hermana.

—Yo lo habría dicho de otra forma, pero básicamente sí.

Cedric hizo una mueca, pero no replicó. La verdad es que su padre no estaba dando muy buen ejemplo en estás últimas líneas.

 **—¡Amos, recuerda con quién hablas! —intervino el señor Weasley, muy** **enojado—. ¿Te parece posible que Harry Potter invocara la Marca Tenebrosa?**

—El solamente suponerlo ya es una tontería —asintió Bill.

 **—Eh... no, por supuesto —farfulló el señor Diggory—. Lo siento... Me he** **dejado llevar.**

 **—De todas formas, no fue ahí donde se me cayó —añadió Harry,** **señalando con el pulgar hacia los árboles que había justo debajo de la** **calavera—. La eché en falta nada más internarnos en el bosque.**

 **—Así que —dijo el señor Diggory, mirando con severidad a Winky, que se** **había encogido de miedo— la encontraste tú, ¿eh, elfina? Y la cogiste y** **quisiste divertirte un rato con ella, ¿eh?**

 **—¡Yo no he hecho magia con ella, señor! —chilló Winky, mientras las** **lágrimas le resbalaban por ambos la dos de su nariz, aplastada y bulbosa—** **. ¡Yo... yo... yo sólo la cogí, señor! ¡Yo no he conjurado la Marca Tenebrosa,** **señor, ni siquiera sabría cómo hacerlo!**

—Eso ya lo ha dicho antes —dijo Hermione.

—¿Y crees que le importa, Granger? No han encontrado al culpable y la elfina era la única que estaba en la escena del crimen. Obviamente las culpas caerán sobre ella —dijo Daphne—. Y antes de que digas algo, Granger, a mí también me parece injusto que se las cargue ella por el simple hecho de ser una elfina doméstica.

 **—¡No fue ella! —intervino Hermione. Estaba muy nerviosa por tener que** **hablar delante de todos aquellos magos del Ministerio, pero lo hacía con** **determinación**

Hermione asintió. Ella no podía tolerar el trato dado hacia Winky por el simple hecho de ser una elfina doméstica.

 **—. ¡Winky tiene una vocecita chillona, y la voz que oímos** **pronunciar el conjuro era mucho más grave! —Miró a Ron y Harry, en busca de** **apoyo—. No se parecía en nada a la de Winky, ¿a que no?**

 **—No —confirmó Harry, negando con la cabeza —. Sin lugar a dudas, no** **era la de un elfo.**

 **—No, era una voz humana —dijo Ron.**

 **—Bueno, pronto lo veremos —gruñó el señor Diggory, sin darles mucho** **crédito**

—¿Es que acaso se cree que somos incapaz de reconocer una voz o qué? —espetó Hermione con furia.

 **—. Hay una manera muy sencilla de averiguar cuál ha sido el último** **conjuro efectuado con una varita mágica. ¿Sabías eso, elfina?**

 **Winky temblaba y negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza, batiendo las** **orejas, mientras el señor Diggory volvía a levantar su varita y juntaba la punta** **con el extremo de la varita de Harry.**

 **—¡ _Prior Incantato_! —dijo con voz potente el señor Diggory.**

 **Harry oyó que Hermione ahogaba un grito, horrorizada, cuando una** **calavera con lengua en forma de serpiente surgió del punto en que las dos** **varitas hacían contacto. Era, sin embargo, un simple reflejo de la calavera** **verde que se alzaba sobre ellos, y parecía hecha de un humo gris espeso: el** **fantasma de un conjuro.**

—No sabía que se podía hacer eso —dijo Harry—. Pero suena bastante útil.

—No tanto como crees —replicó su padrino—. Simplemente puede recrear hasta los últimos cinco conjuros realizados. Así que, si matas a alguien, simplemente tendrías que hacer cinco conjuros inofensivos y no podrían pillarte.

—Una duda. ¿Qué pasaría si se usa el _Prior Incantato_ sobre una varita cuyo último hechizo a sido ese mismo? —preguntó Holly.

—Pues la verdad es que no tengo ni idea —respondió James—. Canuto, vamos a probarlo. Tú primero.

James y Sirius sacaron sus varitas y el segundo apuntó la punta de la suya a la punta de la varita de James.

—¡ _Prior Incantato_! —pronunció.

Una esfera blanquecina surgió de entre el extremo de las dos varitas. Para confusión de los más jóvenes, los adultos rieron entre dientes al ver la esfera.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Ron.

—Es un encantamiento anticonceptivo, Ron —explicó su hermano Bill.

Los jóvenes tardaron unos segundos en comprender a que se refería. Pero al hacerlo se sonrojaron al percatarse de que significaba.

—Fue una noche muy intensa —dijo James con orgullo mientras Lily le golpeaba, roja de la vergüenza.

—No queríamos saber eso —gimieron Harry y Holly.

—Bueno —dijo Sirius mirando la esfera—. Esto desaparecerá en unos diez minutos. Lo consultaremos al final del capítulo.

 **—¡ _Deletrius_! —gritó el señor Diggory, y la calavera se desvaneció en una ****voluta de humo—. ¡Bien! —exclamó con una expresión incontenible de triunfo,** **bajando la vista hacia Winky,que seguía agitándose convulsivamente.**

—Esto... solamente ha demostrado que la Marca Tenebrosa se convocó con esa varita, no que Winky sea la culpable —señaló Astoria.

 **—¡Yo no lo he hecho! —chilló la elfina, moviendo los ojos aterrorizada—.** **¡No he sido, no he sido, yo ni siquiera sabría cómo hacerlo! ¡Soy una elfina** **buena, no uso varita, no sé cómo se hace!**

 **—¡Te hemos atrapado con las manos en la masa, elfina!**

—No, no lo ha hecho —dijo Fred.

 **—gritó el señor** **Diggory—. ¡Te hemos cogido con la varita que ha obrado el conjuro!**

—Pero sin saber si de verdad ella lo ha hecho o no —dijo George.

 **—Amos —dijo en voz alta el señor Weasley—, piensa en lo que dices. Son** **poquísimos los magos que saben llevar a cabo ese conjuro... ¿Quién se lo** **podría haber enseñado?**

 **—Quizá Amos quiere sugerir que yo tengo por costumbre enseñar a mis** **sirvientes a invocar la Marca Tenebrosa. —El señor Crouch había hablado** **impregnando cada sílaba de una cólera fría.**

—Con el hijo que tienes, no me extrañaría para nada —gruñó Neville en voz baja, sin ser escuchado por nadie.

 **Se hizo un silencio muy tenso. Amos Diggory se asustó.**

 **—No... no... señor Crouch, en absoluto...**

 **—Te ha faltado muy poco para acusar a las dos personas de entre los** **presentes que son menos sospechosas de invocar la Marca Tenebrosa: a** **Harry Potter...**

—Este se ha olvidado que él también estaba acusando a Harry —bufó Ron con asombro.

 **¡y a mí mismo! Supongo que conoces la historia del niño, Amos.**

 **—Por supuesto... Todo el mundo la conoce... —musitó el señor Diggory,** **desconcertado.**

 **—¡Y yo espero que recuerdes las muchas pruebas que he dado, a lo largo** **de mi prolongada trayectoria profesional, de que desprecio y detesto las Artes** **Oscuras y a cuantos las practican! —gritó el señor Crouch,**

Neville casi se echa a reír con amargura. Resultaba sorprendente que el señor Crouch, a pesar de su odio a las Artes Oscuras, hubiese acabado con un hijo seguidor de un Mago Oscuro.

 **con los ojos de** **nuevo desorbitados.**

 **—Señor Crouch, yo... ¡yo nunca sugeriría que usted tuviera la más remota** **relación con este incidente! —farfulló Amos Diggory. Su rala barba de color** **castaño conseguía en parte disimular su sonrojo.**

 **—¡Si acusas a mi elfina me acusas a mí, Diggory! —vociferó el señor** **Crouch—. ¿Dónde podría haber aprendido la invocación?**

 **—Po... podría haberla aprendido... en cualquier sitio...**

 **—Eso es, Amos... —repuso el señor Weasley—. En cualquier sitio. Winky** **—añadió en tono amable, dirigiéndose a la elfina, pero ella se estremeció como** **si él también le estuviera gritando**

—Pobre.

 **—, ¿dónde exactamente encontraste la varita** **mágica?**

 **Winky retorcía el dobladillo del paño de cocina tan violentamente que se le** **deshilachaba entre los dedos.**

 **—Yo... yo la he encontrado... la he encontrado ahí, señor... —susurró—** **Ahí... entre los árboles, señor.**

 **—¿Te das cuenta, Amos? —dijo el señor Weasley —. Quienesquiera que** **invocaran la Marca podrían haberse desaparecido justo después de haberlo** **hecho, dejando tras ellos la varita de Harry. Una buena idea, no usar su propia** **varita, que luego podría delatarlos. Y Winky tuvo la desgracia de encontrársela** **un poco después y de haberla cogido.**

—Seguramente eso fue lo que ocurrió —dijo Sally.

 **—¡Pero entonces ella tuvo que estar muy cerca del verdadero culpable! —** **exclamó el señor Diggory, impaciente—. ¿Viste a alguien, elfina?**

 **Winky comenzó a temblar más que antes. Sus enormes ojos pasaron** **vacilantes del señor Diggory a Ludo Bagman, y luego al señor Crouch. Tragó** **saliva y dijo:**

 **—No he visto a nadie, señor... A nadie.**

—Miente —dijo Tonks de repente—. Esa pausa antes de responder es sospechosa.

—Yo también lo creo —asintió Frank—. Pero si es así, ¿por qué miente? ¿Por qué cubre al verdadero culpable?

 **—Amos —dijo secamente el señor Crouch—, soy plenamente consciente** **de que lo normal, en este caso, sería que te llevaras a Winky a tu** **departamento para interrogarla. Sin embargo, te ruego que dejes que sea yo** **quien trate con ella.**

 **El señor Diggory no pareció tomar en consideración aquella sugerencia,** **pero para Harry era evidente que el señor Crouch era un miembro del** **Ministerio demasiado importante para decirle que no.**

 **—Puedes estar seguro de que será castigada —agregó el señor Crouch** **fríamente.**

—¿Cómo que castigada? —exclamó Hermione, furiosa—. ¡Pero si no ha hecho nada la pobre!

 **—A... a... amo... —tartamudeó Winky, mirando al señor Crouch con los** **ojos bañados en lágrimas—. A... a... amo, se lo ruego...**

 **El señor Crouch bajó la mirada, con el rostro tan tenso que todas sus** **arrugas se le marcaban profundamente. No había ni un asomo de piedad en su** **mirada.**

 **—Winky se ha portado esta noche de una manera que yo nunca hubiera** **creído posible —dijo despacio—. Le mandé que permaneciera en la tienda. Le** **mandé permanecer allí mientras yo solucionaba el problema. Y me ha desobedecido. Esto merece la prenda.**

—¡¿La despide simplemente por salvar su vida?! —chilló Hermione—. ¡¿Y nadie se lo va a impedir?!

—Así son las leyes, Granger. Los elfos domésticos se vinculan a una familia para poder sobrevivir, así que a ojos de la ley pasan a ser propiedad de esa familia. Y ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran con ellos —explicó Daphne.

—Pues deberían de haber leyes que evitasen eso —dijo Hermione con determinación.

 **—¡No! —gritó Winky, postrándose a los pies del señor Crouch—. ¡No, amo!** **¡La prenda no, la prenda no!**

 **Harry sabía que la única manera de liberar a un elfo doméstico era que su** **amo le regalara una prenda de su propiedad. Daba pena ver la manera en que** **Winky se aferraba a su paño de cocina sollozando a los pies de su amo.**

 **—¡Pero estaba aterrorizada! —saltó Hermione indignada, mirando al señor** **Crouch—. ¡Su elfina siente terror a las alturas, y los magos enmascarados** **estaban haciendo levitar a la gente! ¡Usted no le puede reprochar que huyera!**

 **El señor Crouch dio un paso atrás para librarse del contacto de su elfina, a** **la que miraba como si fuera algo sucio y podrido que le podía echar a perder** **los lustrosos zapatos.**

Fue una suerte que el señor Crouch no estuviese ahí o Hermione lo habría dejado irreconocible a base de maleficios.

 **—Una elfina que me desobedece no me sirve para nada —declaró con** **frialdad, mirando a Hermione—. No me sirve para nada un sirviente que olvida** **lo que le debe a su amo y a la reputación de su amo.**

 _¿Reputación? Tu reputación se esfumó en cuanto encerraron a tu hijo_ pensó Neville con amargura.

 **Winky lloraba con tanta energía que sus sollozos resonaban en el claro del** **bosque.** **Se hizo un silencio muy desagradable al que puso fin el señor Weasley** **diciendo con suavidad:**

 **—Bien, creo que me llevaré a los míos a la tienda, si no hay nada que** **objetar. Amos, esa varita ya no nos puede decir nada más. Si eres tan amable** **de devolvérsela a Harry...**

 **El señor Diggory se la devolvió a Harry, y éste se la guardó en el bolsillo.**

 **—Vamos, vosotros tres —les dijo en voz baja el señor Weasley. Pero** **Hermione no quería moverse. No apartaba la vista de la elfina, que seguía** **sollozando—. ¡Hermione! —la apremió el señor Weasley.**

—Mejor vete. No puedes hacer nada ahí —dijo Alice.

 **Ella se volvió y siguió** **a Harry y a Ron, que dejaban el claro para internarse entre los árboles.**

 **—¿Qué le va a pasar a Winky? —preguntó Hermione, en cuanto salieron** **del claro.**

 **—No lo sé —respondió el padre de Ron.**

 **—¡Qué manera de tratarla! —dijo Hermione furiosa—. El señor Diggory, sin** **dejar de llamarla «elfina»... ¡y el señor Crouch! ¡Sabe que no lo hizo y aun así** **la va a despedir! Le da igual que estuviera aterrorizada, o alterada... ¡Es como** **si no fuera humana!**

 **—Es que no lo es —repuso Ron.**

Hermione le dirigió una mirada furiosa a Ron.

 **Hermione se le enfrentó.**

 **—Eso no quiere decir que no tenga sentimientos, Ron.**

—Esto, Hermione, Ron no ha dicho que Winky no tenga sentimientos. Sino que no es humana, lo cuál es cierto —señaló Will.

 **Da asco la** **manera...**

 **—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Hermione —se apresuró a decir el señor** **Weasley, haciéndole señas de que siguiera adelante—, pero no es el momento** **de discutir los derechos de los elfos. Me gustaría que estuviéramos de vuelta** **en la tienda lo antes posible.**

—Definitivamente eso es lo mejor —asintió Remus.

 **¿Qué ocurrió con los otros?**

 **—Los perdimos en la oscuridad —explicó Ron—. Papá, ¿por qué le** **preocupaba tanto a todo el mundo aquella cosa en forma de calavera?**

 **—Os lo explicaré en la tienda —contestó el señor Weasley con cierto** **nerviosismo.**

 **Pero cuando llegaron al final del bosque no los dejaron pasar: una multitud** **de magos y brujas atemorizados se había congregado allí,**

—Con la Marca Tenebrosa no me extraña para nada —murmuró Arthur.

 **y al ver aproximarse** **al señor Weasley muchos de ellos se adelantaron.**

 **—¿Qué ha sucedido?**

 **—¿Quién la ha invocado, Arthur?**

 **—¡No será... él!**

 **—Por supuesto que no es él —contestó el señor Weasley sin demostrar** **mucha paciencia—. No sabemos quién ha sido, porque se desaparecieron.** **Ahora, por favor, perdonadme. Quiero ir a dormir.**

 **Atravesó la multitud seguido de Harry, Ron y Hermione, y regresó al** **cámping. Ya estaba todo en calma: no había ni rastro de los magos** **enmascarados, aunque algunas de las tiendas destruidas seguían humeando.**

Varios hicieron una mueca.

 **Charlie asomaba la cabeza fuera de la tienda de los chicos.**

 **—¿Qué pasa, papá? —le dijo en la oscuridad—. Fred, George y Ginny** **volvieron bien,**

Molly suspiró de alivio.

 **pero los otros...**

 **—Aquí los traigo —respondió el señor Weasley, agachándose para entrar** **en la tienda. Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron detrás.**

 **Bill estaba sentado a la pequeña mesa de la cocina, aplicándose una** **sábana al brazo, que sangraba profusamente. Charlie tenía un desgarrón muy** **grande en la camisa, y Percy hacía ostentación de su nariz ensangrentada.**

Molly soltó un pequeño gemido y miró a sus tres hijos mayores, esperando ver las heridas que salían en el libro.

 **Fred, George y Ginny parecían incólumes pero asustados.**

 **—¿Los habéis atrapado, papá? —preguntó Bill de inmediato—. ¿Quién** **invocó la Marca?**

 **—No, no los hemos atrapado —repuso el señor Weasley—. Hemos** **encontrado a la elfina del señor Crouch con la varita de Harry, pero no hemos** **conseguido averiguar quién hizo realmente aparecer la Marca.**

 **—¿Qué? —preguntaron a un tiempo Bill, Charlie y Percy.**

 **—¿La varita de Harry? —dijo Fred.**

 **—¿La elfina del señor Crouch? —inquirió Percy, atónito.**

 **Con ayuda de Harry, Ron y Hermione, el señor Weasley les explicó todo lo** **sucedido en el bosque. Al finalizar el relato, Percy se mostraba indignado.**

 **—¡Bueno, el señor Crouch tiene toda la razón en querer deshacerse de** **semejante elfina! —dijo—. Escapar cuando él le mandó expresamente que se** **quedara... Avergonzarlo ante todo el Ministerio... ¿En qué situación habría** **quedado él si la hubieran llevado ante el Departamento de Regulación y** **Control...?**

Percy se encogió en el sitio al recibir la mirada furiosa de Hermione. La verdad es que, tras leer lo que había ocurrido, Percy se encontraba confuso. Aún admiraba al señor Crouch, pero la manera en que ese se había desecho de Winky le asqueaba.

 **—Ella no hizo nada... —lo interrumpió Hermione con brusquedad—. ¡Sólo** **estuvo en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado!**

 **Percy se quedó desconcertado. Hermione siempre se había llevado muy** **bien con él... Mejor, de hecho, que cual quiera de los demás.**

—Tenéis personalidades parecidas —dijo Bill.

—Aunque Hermione no es una obsesiva de las normas —añadió Charlie.

 **—¡Hermione, un mago que ocupa una posición cómo la del señor Crouch** **no puede permitirse tener una elfina doméstica que hace tonterías con una** **varita mágica! —declaró Percy pomposamente, recuperando el aplomo.**

 **—¡No hizo tonterías con la varita! —gritó Hermione—. ¡Sólo la recogió del** **suelo!**

Percy quería meterse dentro del libro y gritarle a su otro yo para que dejase de hacer y decir tonterías. A este paso, el Percy de la lectura iba a cometer un error irreparable y sabría que habrá sido culpa suya.

 **—Bueno, ¿puede explicar alguien qué era esa cosa en forma de calavera?** **—pidió Ron, impaciente—. No le ha hecho daño a nadie... ¿Por qué le dais** **tanta importancia?**

 **—Ya te lo dije, Ron, es el símbolo de Quien-tú-sabes —explicó Hermione,** **antes de que pudiera contestar ningún otro—. He leído sobre el tema en _Auge_** _ **y Caída de las Artes Oscuras.**_

—¿Y tú para que has leído eso? —preguntó Harry.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Me parecía un tema interesante.

 **—Y no se la había vuelto a ver desde hacia trece años —añadió en voz** **baja el señor Weasley—. Es natural que la gente se aterrorizara... Ha sido casi** **cómo volver a ver a Quien-tú-sabes.**

 **—Sigo sin entenderlo —dijo Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo —. Quiero decir** **que no deja de ser simplemente una señal en el cielo...**

—Es mucho más que eso, hijo —respondió Molly con el semblante serio.

 **—Ron, Quien-tú-sabes y sus seguidores mostraban la Marca Tenebrosa** **en el cielo cada vez que cometían un asesinato —repuso el señor Weasley—.** **El terror que inspiraba... No puedes ni imaginártelo: eres demasiado joven.** **Imagínate que vuelves a casa y ves la Marca Tenebrosa flotando justo encima,** **y comprendes lo que estás a punto de encontrar dentro... —El señor Weasley** **se estremeció—. Era lo que más temía todo el mundo... lo peor...**

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Los mayores recordaban esos días tenebrosos, mientras que los más jóvenes trataban de imaginárselos.

 **Se hizo el silencio. Luego Bill, quitándose la sábana del brazo para** **comprobar el estado de su herida, dijo:**

 **—Bueno, quienquiera que la hiciera aparecer esta noche, a nosotros nos** **fastidió, porque los mortífagos echaron a correr en cuanto la vieron. Todos se** **desaparecieron antes de que nosotros hubiéramos llegado lo bastante cerca** **para desenmascarar a ninguno de ellos.**

Moody gruñó con irritación.

 **Afortunadamente, pudimos coger a la** **familia Roberts antes de que dieran contra el suelo. En estos momentos les** **están modificando la memoria.**

 **—¿Mortífagos? —repitió Harry—. ¿Qué son los mortífagos?**

 **—Es como se llaman a sí mismos los partidarios de Quien-tú-sabes —** **explicó Bill—. Creo que esta noche hemos visto lo que queda de ellos; quiero** **decir, los que se libraron de Azkaban.**

 **—Pero no tenemos pruebas de eso, Bill —observó el señor Weasley—,** **aunque es probable que tengas razón —agregó, desesperanzado.**

—Más bien tiene toda la razón —dijo Sirius.

 **—Apuesto a que sí —dijo Ron de pronto—. ¡Papá, encontramos a Draco** **Malfoy en el bosque, y prácticamente admitió que su padre era uno de aquellos** **chalados de las máscaras! ¡Y todos sabemos lo bien que se llevaban los Malfoy con Quien-tú-sabes!**

 **—Pero ¿qué pretendían los partidarios de Voldemort...? —empezó a decir** **Harry.**

 **Todos se estremecieron. Como la mayoría de los magos, los Weasley** **evitaban siempre pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.**

 **—Lo siento —añadió apresuradamente Harry—. ¿Qué pretendían los** **partidarios de Quien-vosotros-sabéis, haciendo levitar a los muggles? Quiero** **decir, ¿para qué lo hicieron?**

—Era diversión para ellos —respondió Reg con una mueca. Nunca había entendido por que sus "amigos" encontraban divertido torturar muggles.

 **—¿Para qué? —dijo el señor Weasley, con una risa forzada—. Harry, ésa** **es su idea de la diversión. La mitad de los asesinatos de muggles que tuvieron** **lugar bajo el poder de Quien-tú-sabes se cometieron nada más que por diversión.**

—Eso es horrible —dijo Emily.

 **Me imagino que anoche bebieron bastante y no pudieron aguantar las ganas de recordarnos que todavía están ahí y son unos cuantos. Una** **encantadora reunión para ellos —terminó, haciendo un gesto de asco.**

 **—Pero, si eran mortífagos, ¿por qué se desaparecieron al ver la Marca** **Tenebrosa? —preguntó Ron—. Tendrían que haber estado encantados de** **verla, ¿no?**

—Con lo que hicieron, dudo que se mostrasen encantados —dijo James.

 **—Piensa un poco, Ron —dijo Bill—. Si de verdad eran mortífagos, hicieron** **lo indecible para no entrar en Azkaban cuando cayó Quien-tú-sabes, y dijeron** **todo tipo de mentiras sobre que él los había obligado a matar y a torturar a la** **gente. Estoy seguro de que ellos tendrían aún más miedo que nosotros si** **volviera. Cuando perdió sus poderes, negaron haber tenido relación con él y se** **apresuraron a regresar a su vida cotidiana. Imagino que no les guarda mucho** **aprecio, ¿no crees?**

 **—Entonces... los que hicieron aparecer la Marca Tenebrosa... —dijo** **Hermione pensativamente—¿lo hicieron para mostrar su apoyo a los** **mortífagos o para espantarlos?**

—Yo diría que para espantarlos —dijo Alice de forma pensativa.

 **—Puede ser cualquier cosa, Hermione —admitió el señor Weasley—. Pero** **te diré algo: sólo los mortífagos sabían formar la Marca. Me sorprendería** **mucho que la persona que lo hizo no hubiera sido en otro tiempo un mortífago,** **aunque no lo sea ahora... Escuchad: es muy tarde, y si vuestra madre se** **entera de lo sucedido se preocupará muchísimo. Lo que vamos a hacer es** **dormir unas cuantas horas y luego intentaremos irnos de aquí en uno de los** **primeros trasladores.**

 **A Harry le zumbaba la cabeza cuando regresó a la litera. Tenía motivos** **para estar reventado de cansancio, porque eran casi las tres de la madrugada;** **sin embargo, se sentía completamente despejado... y preocupado.**

 **Hacía tres días (parecía mucho más, pero realmente eran sólo tres días)** **que había despertado con la cicatriz ardiéndole. Y aquella noche, por primera** **vez en trece años, había aparecido en el cielo la Marca de lord Voldemort.** **¿Qué significaba todo aquello?**

—No me gusta nada el rumbo que esta tomando esto —susurró Lily. Tenía la impresión de que algo horrible iba a suceder en este libro.

 **Pensó en la carta que le había escrito a Sirius antes de dejar Privet Drive.** **¿La habría recibido ya? ¿Cuándo contestaría?**

—Cuando llegué aquí, aún no la había recibido —dijo Sirius.

 **Harry estaba acostado de cara** **a la lona, pero ya no tenía fantasías de escobas voladoras que lo fueran** **introduciendo en el sueño paulatinamente, y pasó mucho tiempo desde que** **comenzaron los ronquidos de Charlie**

Charlie se sonrojo mientras sus hermanos se burlaban de él.

 **hasta que, finalmente, él también cayó** **dormido.**

—Fin del capítulo —anunció Ginny.

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Y ya llegamos al onceavo capítulo. Planeo hacer que Neville le explique a sus padres lo que les sucedió en el siguiente descanso, pero no sé si hacer que se lo explique solamente a ellos o en la sala en general, y así todos se enteren de lo que ocurrió.**

 **Seguramente en mi perfil haré una pequeña actualización en las próximas horas, que indicarán las actualizaciones de las historias. Aquí os lo explicaré un poco mejor. Básicamente irá por rondas, donde en cada una de ellas me iré centrando más en una historia que en el resto.**

 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki**

 **PD: ¿Cuál es vuestra pareja canon (repito, canon) favorita? ¿Y la que menos os gusta? (Por cierto, aquí también entra en la categoría parejas que fueron novios pero rompieron como por ejemplo HarryxCho.)**

 **PDD: ¿Cuál es vuestra pareja out-canon (vamos que no es canónica de la serie) que más os gusta? ¿Y la que menos?**

 **PDDD: Y ya que estamos hablando de parejas... ¿cuál es vuestra opinión de la pareja HarryxGinny?**


	12. Alboroto en el Ministerio

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling**

* * *

 **Respondiendo a las preguntas anteriores:**

 **-Pareja canon favorita de la saga y pareja canon menos favorita de la saga. Pues la verdad es que nunca me había parado a pensar cual podría ser mi pareja favorita canon. Diría que Ron y Hermione están ahí, aunque haya gente que no le guste. En cuanto a la más odiada, esta la tengo más fácil, Vernon y Petunia Dursley, porque estoy convencido de que si no hubiese sido por Vernon, Petunia habría cuidado decentemente de Harry, por mucho rencor que le guardase a Lily.**

 **-Pareja out-canon favorita y pareja out-canon menos favorita. Para la favorita lo tengo claro. Sin duda son Harry y Luna. Definitivamente me hubiese encantado que hubieran acabado juntos en los libros. En cuanto a la menos favorita diría que es Draco y Hermione. Sé que hay algunos que les gusta, y puedo llegar a entender los motivos, pero sinceramente cada vez que veo algo de esta pareja, me imagino algo como esto:**

 **-MALFOY: Apártate, asquerosa sangre sucia.**

 **(Hermione se lleva una mano a su pecho por debajo de la ropa y pellizca su pezón, mientras que con la otra acaricia su entrepierna).**

 **-HERMIONE: Sí, Malfoy. Sigue.**

 **-HARRY y RON: ...**

 **-MALFOY, CRABBE y GOYLE:...**

 **-HARRY: Pues... esto se ha puesto incómodo.**

 **-RON: ¿Vamos a...?**

 **-MALFOY: Vamos con vosotros. Tengo la impresión de que correremos peligro en más de un sentido si nos quedamos aquí.**

 **-CRABBE: Creo que el único que corre peligro aquí, eres tú.**

 **-GOYLE: Chsss. Calla. Que nuestros personajes no hablan.**

 **(Y esto es lo que pasa cuando dejas volar tu imaginación a las dos de la mañana).**

 **-Mi opinión sobre la pareja Harry y Ginny. Como ya he dicho me habría encantado que Harry y Luna acabasen juntos en la serie original, pero eso no quiere decir que este en contra de esta pareja. En realidad me gusta bastante, y por supuesto no comparto esa idea de que Harry desarrollo sentimientos de la noche a la mañana por la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo. Teniendo en cuenta de que habían pasado todo un verano juntos, es completamente plausible que Harry desarrollase sentimientos por Ginny, y no darse cuenta de que los tenía hasta que no vio a Ginny y a Dean besándose.**

* * *

 **Aquí tendría que empezar a escribir el capítulo, pero como estoy de vacaciones sin internet, aprovecharé para contaros una situación que me ha ocurrido relacionado con mis fics.**

 **Esto tiene que ver con uno de los primeros fics que escribí, _La verdadera razón del nombre de Albus Severus Potter,_ dónde básicamente Harry le explicaba a su hijo los motivos por el cuál se llamaba de esa manera, acabando con un pequeño chiste. El caso es que en un momento dado Albus menciona que el segundo nombre de Lily es Luna en honor a Luna Lovegood. Pues hubo gente que me dijo que me había equivocado y que no era en honor a Luna, sino a Lunático (Remus) y que Rowling lo había confirmado. (Creo que dichos comentarios están por Potterfics y no aquí).**

 **En ese momento yo no había visto ni oído nada acerca de Harry Potter en inglés, así que pensé "El apodo de Remus en inglés será Lunatic, y de ahí viene el "Luna". Así que escribí un segundo fanfic llamado _Luna_ que "corregía ese error que había cometido en mi otro fic". Tiempo después me entere de que a Remus, en inglés, le llamaban Moony y que, efectivamente, Rowling había confirmado que el Luna de Lily venía en honor a Luna Lovegood. **

* * *

—¡Muy bien! —exclamó Tonks, cogiendo el libro que Ginny tenía en sus manos—. Me toca... **Alboroto en el Ministerio.** ¡Vaya, no me gusta como suena!

—Con el tema de la Marca no me extraña lo más mínimo —dijo Remus de forma sombría.

 **El señor Weasley los despertó cuando llevaban sólo unas pocas horas** **durmiendo.**

 _Si por mí fuese, nos habríamos ido al instante del sitio_ pensó Arthur. Imaginaba que su yo del libro había decidido que lo mejor es que los chicos descansasen un rato, tras semejante noche.

 **Usó la magia para desmontar las tiendas, y dejaron el cámping tan** **rápidamente como pudieron. Al pasar por al lado del señor Roberts, que estaba** **a la puerta de su casita, vieron que tenía un aspecto extraño, como de** **aturdimiento. El muggle los despidió con un vago «Feliz Navidad».**

En otras circunstancias esas palabras habrían hecho reír a más de uno. Pero sabiendo todo lo que había pasado ese pobre muggle, a nadie le causaba la más mínima gracia.

 **—Se recuperará —aseguró el señor Weasley en voz baja, de camino hacia** **el páramo—. A veces, cuando se modifica la memoria de alguien, al principio** **se siente desorientado... y es mucho lo que han tenido que hacerle olvidar.**

 _Y tanto_ pensó Neville. Él había visto a su anterior profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Gilderoy Lockhart, ingresado en San Mungo por culpa de un encantamiento de borrado de memoria, y resultaba desconcertante ver lo mucho que había cambiado su actitud.

 **Al acercarse al punto donde se hallaban los trasladores oyeron voces** **insistentes. Cuando llegaron vieron a Basil, el que estaba a cargo de los** **trasladores, rodeado de magos y brujas que exigían abandonar el cámping lo** **antes posible.**

—Eso sin mencionar las personas que ya se habrán ido —dijo Sirius.

—Y las personas que vendrán después —añadió James.

 **El señor Weasley discutió también brevemente con Basil, y** **terminaron poniéndose en la cola. Antes de que saliera el sol**

—Pues entonces si que debisteis dormir poco —silbó Will.

 **cogieron un** **neumático viejo que los llevó a la colina de Stoatshead. Con la luz del alba,** **regresaron por Ottery St. Catchpole hacia La Madriguera, hablando muy poco** **porque estaban cansados y no pensaban más que en el desayuno.**

—Dudo que tuviésemos ganas de hablar con todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas y el cansancio acumulado —dijo Hermione—. Porque sinceramente dudo que hayamos podido dormir bien tras todo eso.

 **Cuando** **doblaron el recodo del camino y La Madriguera apareció a la vista, les llegó por** **el húmedo camino el eco de una persona que gritaba:**

 **—¡Gracias a Dios, gracias a Dios!**

Molly se estremeció. Imaginaba que para ella, el hecho de despertarse y ver la noticia de la Marca Tenebrosa en _El Profeta,_ habría sido horrible.

 **La señora Weasley, que evidentemente los había estado aguardando en el** **jardín delantero, corrió hacia ellos, todavía calzada con las zapatillas que se** **ponía para salir de la cama, la cara pálida y tensa y un ejemplar estrujado de _El_** ** _Profeta_ en la mano.**

La expresión de varios en la sala se ensombreció. Todos ellos eran personas que habían sufrido las consecuencias de la guerra contra Voldemort, y aún recordaban esa horrible sensación de abrir el periódico y encontrarse con una noticia horrible en él.

 **—¡Arthur, qué preocupada me habéis tenido, qué preocupada!**

 **Le echó a su marido los brazos al cuello, y _El Profeta_ se le cayó de la ****mano. Al mirarlo en el suelo, Harry distinguió el titular «Escenas de terror en los** **Mundiales de quidditch», acompañado de una centelleante fotografía en blanco** **y negro que mostraba la Marca Tenebrosa sobre las copas de los árboles.**

 **—Estáis todos bien —murmuraba la señora Weasley como ida, soltando al** **señor Weasley y mirándolos con los ojos enrojecidos—. Estáis vivos, niños...**

Molly no quería ni pensar lo que podría haber ocurrido.

 **Y, para sorpresa de todo el mundo, cogió a Fred y George y los abrazó con** **tanta fuerza que sus cabezas chocaron.**

—Eso no es una sorpresa —murmuró Sally. Como madre comprendía como debía sentirse Molly. Si ella hubiese discutido con alguno de sus hijos, y luego hubiese ocurrido un accidente y sus hijos hubieran estado involucrados, ella también estaría muerta de nervios.

 **—¡Ay!, mamá... nos estás ahogando...**

 **—¡Pensar que os reñí antes de que os fuerais! —dijo la señora Weasley,** **comenzando a sollozar—. ¡No he pensado en otra cosa! Que si os atrapaba** **Quien-vosotros-sabéis, lo último que yo os había dicho era que no habíais** **tenido bastantes TIMOS. Ay, Fred... George...**

Fred y George se miraron, sin saber muy bien que decir. Estaban acostumbrados a una madre enojada, no a una llorosa.

 **—Vamos, Molly, ya ves que estamos todos bien —le dijo el señor Weasley** **en tono tranquilizador, arrancándola de los gemelos y llevándola hacia la** **casa—. Bill —añadió en voz baja—, recoge el periódico. Quiero ver lo que dice.**

—¿Estás seguro de eso, papá? —preguntó Bill—. Porque existe el sesenta por ciento de posibilidades que el artículo lo haya escrito Skeeter.

Arthur suspiró.

—Desgraciadamente no hay más remedio que leer eso.

 **Una vez que hubieron entrado todos, algo apretados, en la pequeña cocina** **y que Hermione hubo preparado una taza de té muy fuerte para la señora** **Weasley, en el que su marido insistió en echar unas gotas de «whisky** **envejecido de Ogden»,**

—Eso siempre ayuda —dijo Arthur.

 **Bill le entregó el periódico a su padre. Éste echó un** **vistazo a la primera página mientras Percy atisbaba por encima de su hombro.**

 **—Me lo imaginaba —dijo resoplando el señor Weasley—. «Errores** **garrafales del Ministerio... los culpables en libertad... falta de seguridad...** **magos tenebrosos yendo por ahí libremente... desgracia nacional...» ¿Quién ha** **escrito esto? Ah, claro... Rita Skeeter.**

—Lo que yo decía —dijo Bill.

—Siempre que ocurra algún incidente, Rita Skeeter va a estar en primera línea para "informar" —bufó Tonks.

—Llevo tiempo preguntándomelo —dijo Harry—. Pero, ¿quién es Rita Skeeter?

—Una reportera —respondió Percy.

—O más bien un intento de reportera —añadió Charlie.

—Básicamente se dedica a ridiculizar a personas en sus artículos periodísticos, usando la excusa de estar informando a las masas —explicó Bill.

 **—¡Esa mujer la tiene tomada con el Ministerio de Magia! —exclamó Percy** **furioso—. La semana pasada dijo que perdíamos el tiempo con nimiedades** **referentes al grosor de los calderos en vez de acabar con los vampiros.**

—Creía que existían leyes contra eso —señaló Ron.

Ginny ahogó un grito.

—¡¿Tú conoces algunas leyes?! —exclamó.

Ron decidió ignorar a su hermana. Más que nada por el bien de su salud mental.

—Así es —asintió Percy, ignorando el grito de Ginny—. Según el...

—Mejor seguimos leyendo —se apresuró a decir Alan. No conocía muy bien a Percy Weasley. Pero si el hombre resultaba asemejarse algo a su hija, lo mejor era cortarle lo más pronto posible.

 **Como** **si no estuviera expresamente establecido en el parágrafo duodécimo de las** **Orientaciones para el trato de los seres no mágicos parcialmente humanos...**

 **—Haznos un favor, Percy —le pidió Bill, bostezando—, cállate.**

Percy bufó. Primero lo interrumpían en la vida real, y ahora en los libros.

 **—Me mencionan —dijo el señor Weasley, abriendo los ojos tras las gafas** **al llegar al final del artículo de _El Profeta_.**

 **—¿Dónde? —balbuceó la señora Weasley, atragantándose con el té con** **whisky—. ¡Si lo hubiera visto, habría sabido que estabas vivo!**

James estaba a punto de decir que aunque saliese el nombre del señor Weasley en _El Profeta,_ no quería decir que estuviese bien, y quehabía posibilidades que se refiriese a que habían hallado su cuerpo. Pero antes de que abriese la boca, Lily le dio un codazo de advertencia en las costillas.

 **—No dicen mi nombre —aclaró el señor Weasley—. Escucha: «Si los** **magos y brujas aterrorizados que aguardaban ansiosamente noticias del** **bosque esperaban algún aliento proveniente del Ministerio de Magia, quedaron** **tristemente decepcionados. Un oficial del Ministerio salió del bosque poco** **tiempo después de la aparición de la Marca Tenebrosa diciendo que nadie** **había resultado herido, pero negándose a dar más información. Está por ver si** **su declaración bastará para sofocar los rumores que hablan de varios** **cadáveres retirados del bosque una hora más tarde.»**

—¿Cadáveres? —chilló Emily.

—Conociendo a Skeeter, lo más seguro es que sean falsos —aclaró Remus.

 **Vaya, francamente...** **—dijo el señor Weasley exasperado, pasándole el periódico a Percy—. No** **hubo ningún herido, ¿qué se supone que tendría que haber dicho? «Rumores** **que hablan de varios cadáveres retirados del bosque...» Desde luego, habrá** **rumores después de ser publicado esto.**

—Que seguramente es lo que estaba buscando —dijo Arthur.

 **Exhaló un profundo suspiro.**

 **—Molly, voy a tener que ir a la oficina. Habrá que hacer algo.**

—¡Pero si estás de vacaciones! —exclamó Molly, mirando a su marido. Este se encogió de hombros.

—Aunque así sea, van a necesitar toda la ayuda posible.

 **—Iré contigo, papá —anunció gravemente Percy—. El señor Crouch** **necesitará todas las manos disponibles. Y podré entregarle en persona mi** **informe sobre los calderos.**

 **Salió aprisa de la cocina.**

 **La señora Weasley parecía disgustada.**

 **—¡Arthur, te recuerdo que estás de vacaciones! Esto no tiene nada que ver** **con la oficina. ¿No se las pueden apañar sin ti?**

 **—Tengo que ir, Molly —insistió el señor Weasley—. Por culpa mía están** **peor las cosas.**

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

—Por revelar información sin el consentimiento del jefe de su departamento —explicó Percy.

—Y aunque papá no hubiese dicho nada, Skeeter habría encontrado la manera de dejar mal al Ministerio —dijo Bill.

 **Me pongo la túnica y me voy...**

 **—Señora Weasley —dijo de pronto Harry, sin poder con tenerse—, ¿no ha** **llegado _Hedwig_ trayéndome una carta?**

—Veo difícil haber recibido la carta y haberla mandado de vuelta en tan solo tres días —dijo Sirius—. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que me muevo constantemente para no ser pillado.

 **—¿ _Hedwig_ , cariño? —contestó la señora Weasley como distraída—. No... ****no, no ha habido correo.**

 **Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry con curiosidad. Harry les dirigió una** **significativa mirada y dijo:**

 **—¿Te parece bien que deje mis cosas en tu habitación, Ron?**

 **—Sí, claro... Subo contigo —respondió Ron de inmediato**

—Por suerte Ron ha pillado rápidamente de que iba el asunto esta vez —dijo Fred.

Algunos asintieron, recordando como algunos capítulos atrás Ron no había captado a la primera el intento de Hermione de evitar oír la bronca que la señora Weasley estaba a punto de lanzar contra los gemelos.

 **—. Hermione...**

 **—Voy con vosotros —se apresuró a contestar ella,**

—Ni creáis que me vais a dejar sola.

—Nunca lo haríamos.

 **y los tres salieron de la** **cocina y subieron la escalera.**

 **—¿Qué pasa, Harry? —preguntó Ron en cuanto cerraron tras ellos la** **puerta de la habitación de la buhardilla.**

 **—Hay algo que no os he dicho —explicó Harry—: cuando desperté el** **domingo por la mañana, la cicatriz me volvía a doler.**

 **La reacción de Ron y Hermione fue muy parecida a como se la había** **imaginado en su habitación de Privet Drive.**

—Por algo son mis mejores amigos —sonrió Harry, mientras Ron y Hermione asentían.

 **Hermione ahogó un grito y** **comenzó de inmediato a proponer cosas, mencionando varios libros de** **consulta y a todo el mundo al que se podía recurrir, desde Albus Dumbledore a** **la señora Pomfrey, la enfermera de Hogwarts.**

—Dudo que Poppy, por muy eficaz que sea, pueda hacer algo con ese tema —dijo Dumbledore.

 **Ron se había quedado atónito.**

 **—Pero... él no estaba allí... ¿o sí? ¿Estaba por allí Quien-tú-sabes? Quiero** **decir... la anterior vez que te dolió la cicatriz era porque él estaba en Hogwarts,** **¿no?**

 **—Estoy seguro de que esta vez no estaba en Privet Drive —dijo Harry—.** **Pero yo había estado soñando con él... con él y Peter... ya sabéis, Colagusano.**

—Sabemos quién es —dijo Hermione.

—Demasiado bien —gruñó Ron.

 **Ahora no puedo recordar todo el sueño, pero sí me acuerdo de que hablaban** **de matar... a alguien.**

 **Había vacilado un momento antes de decir «me», pero no quiso ver a** **Hermione aún más asustada de lo que ya estaba.**

—Creo que eso fue lo mejor —asintió Hermione.

 **—Sólo fue un sueño —afirmó Ron para darle ánimos—. Una pesadilla** **nada más.**

 _Aunque ahora creo lo contrario_ pensó Ron.

 **—Sí... pero ¿seguro que no fue nada más? —replicó Harry, mirando por la** **ventana al cielo, que iba poniéndose más brillante—. Es extraño, ¿no? Me** **duele la cicatriz, y tres días después los mortífagos se ponen en marcha y el** **símbolo de Voldemort aparece en el cielo.**

—Es demasiado extraño —asintió Frank con expresión pensativa.

 **—¡No... pronuncies... ese... nombre! —dijo Ron entre sus dientes** **apretados.**

 **—¿Y recordáis lo que dijo la profesora Trelawney al final de este curso? —** **siguió Harry, sin hacer casó a Ron.**

—¿Por qué sigo insistiendo en ese tema, si sé que no me hará caso? —se lamentó Ron.

 **La profesora Trelawney les daba clase de Adivinación en Hogwarts.**

—Gracias, no nos acordábamos de eso —dijo Regulus con sarcasmo.

—¿Por qué los libros están escritos de esta manera? —preguntó Eli—. Me refiero a que nos recuerdan cosas que hemos leído antes.

Alan se encogió de hombros.

—Francamente nosotros tampoco tenemos idea de porque están escritos así.

 **Del rostro de Hermione desapareció la expresión de terror, y lanzó un** **resoplido de burla.**

 **—Harry, ¡no irás a prestar atención a lo que dijo aquel viejo fraude!**

—No me acostumbro a ver a Hermione hablando mal de un profesor —susurró George a Fred.

 **—Tú no estabas allí —contestó Harry —. No la oíste. Aquella vez fue** **diferente. Ya te lo conté, entró en trance. En un trance de verdad. Y dijo que el** **Señor Tenebroso se alzaría de nuevo... más grande y más terrible que nunca ...** **y que lo lograría porque su vasallo iba a regresar con él. Y aquella misma** **noche escapó Colagusano.**

—Por mucho que no confíes en la adivinación, tienes que admitir que eso es demasiada casualidad —señaló Ginny a Hermione.

Esta asintió con el ceño fruncido.

 **Se hizo un silencio durante el cual Ron hurgaba, sin darse cuenta, en un** **agujero que había en la colcha de los _Chudley Cannons_.**

—Ronald Weasley, deja de estropear tu colcha —regañó Molly.

—Pero si en el libro pone que lo hago sin darme cuenta —protestó Ron.

 **—¿Por qué preguntaste si había llegado _Hedwig_ , Harry? —preguntó ****Hermione—. ¿Esperas carta?**

 **—Le escribí a Sirius contándole lo de mi cicatriz —respondió Harry,** **encogiéndose de hombros—. Espero su respuesta.**

 **—¡Bien pensado! —aprobó Ron, y su rostro se alegró un poco—. ¡Seguro** **que Sirius sabe qué hay que hacer!**

—Por mucho que mi familia haya estado muy involucrada con las Artes Oscuras, dudo que tengan información acerca de cicatrices hechas por la maldición asesina —dijo Sirius.

 **—Esperaba que regresara enseguida —dijo Harry.**

 **—Pero no sabemos dónde está Sirius... Podría estar en África o ve a saber** **dónde, ¿no? —opinó sensatamente Hermione—. _Hedwig_ no va a hacer un ****viaje así en pocos días.**

—Así es —asintió Luna.

 **—Sí, ya lo sé —admitió Harry, pero sintió un peso en el estómago al mirar** **por la ventana y no ver a _Hedwig_.**

 **—Vamos a jugar a quidditch en el huerto, Harry —propuso Ron** **—. Vamos,** **seremos tres contra tres. Jugarán Bill, Charlie, Fred y George... Puedes intentar** **el «Amago de Wronski»...**

—Después de todo lo ocurrido, ¿aún queréis jugar? —preguntó Lily con sorpresa.

—Pues claro —respondieron su hijo y sus amigos.

 **—Ron —dijo Hermione, en tono de «no creó que estés siendo muy** **sensato»**

—Es que no lo esta siendo —dijo Hermione.

 **—, Harry no tiene ganas de jugar a quidditch justamente ahora...**

—Pues claro que quiero —dijo Harry, mirando a Hermione como si estuviese loca.

 **Está** **preocupado y cansado. Deberíamos ir todos a dormir.**

 **—Sí que me apetece jugar a quidditch —la contradijo Harry—. Vamos,** **cogeré mi _Saeta de Fuego._**

 **Hermione abandonó la habitación, murmurando algo que sonó más o** **menos cómo a: «¡Hombres!»**

 **Ni Percy ni su padre pararon mucho en casa durante la semana siguiente. Se** **marchaban cada mañana antes de que se levantara el resto de la familia, y** **volvían cada noche después de la cena.**

Varios suspiraron. Eso sonaba demasiado a los días de la guerra contra Voldemort.

 **—Es un absoluto caos —contaba Percy dándose tono, la noche antes del** **retorno a Hogwarts—. Me he pasado toda la semana apagando fuegos. La** **gente no ha dejado de enviarnos vociferadores y, claro, si no se abren** **enseguida, estallan. Hay quemaduras por todo mi escritorio, y mi mejor pluma** **quedó reducida a cenizas.**

Percy suspiró. Esa pluma se la había regalado Penélope cuando se graduaron de la escuela.

 **—¿Por qué envían tantos vociferadores? —preguntó Ginny mientras** **arreglaba con celo su ejemplar de _Mil y una hierbas y hongos mágicos_ sobre la ****alfombrilla que había delante de la chimenea de la sala de estar.**

 **—Para quejarse de la seguridad en los Mundiales —explicó Percy**

—Eso era de suponer —dijo Tonks.

 **—.** **Reclaman compensaciones por los destrozos en sus propiedades. Mundungus** **Fletcher nos ha puesto una demanda por una tienda de doce dormitorios con** **jacuzzi,**

—Esta mintiendo, fijo —dijo Arthur.

 **pero lo tengo calado: sé a ciencia cierta que estuvo durmiendo bajo** **una capa levantada sobre unos palos.**

—Algo típico del viejo Fletcher —suspiró James con cierta nostalgia.

—Ese Mundungus Fletcher me suena de algo —murmuró Harry—. ¿No es el que intentó echarle un malefició al señor Weasley por la espalda hace un par de años? Ya sabéis —añadió, al ver las caras de confusión—, salió en el segundo libro.

Lily cogió el segundo libro, sacudió la varita por encima de la portada y las páginas empezaron a avanzar hasta detenerse en una en particular.

—... **Y el viejo Mundungus Fletcher intentó hacerme un maleficio cuando le volví la espalda.** ¿Cómo puedes acordarte de esto? —preguntó Lily con asombro.

Harry se encogió de hombros, sin saber muy bien que decir.

 **La señora Weasley miró el reloj de pared del rincón. A Harry le gustaba** **aquel reloj. Resultaba completamente inútil si lo que uno quería saber era la** **hora, pero en otros aspectos era muy informativo. Tenía nueve manecillas de** **oro, y cada una de ellas llevaba grabado el nombre de un miembro de la familia** **Weasley. No había números alrededor de la esfera, sino indicaciones de dónde** **podía encontrarse cada miembro de la familia; indicaciones tales como «En** **casa»,** **«** **En el colegio» y «En el trabajo», pero también «Perdido», «En el** **hospital» «En la cárcel» y, en la posición en que en los relojes normales está el** **número doce, ponía «En peligro mortal».**

—Desde luego ese reloj es útil —dijo James—. ¿De dónde lo sacasteis?

—Fue un regalo de mis hermanos por nuestra boda —respondió Molly—. Cada vez que nacía uno de nuestros hijos, mágicamente se añadía una manecilla nueva.

 **Ocho de las manecillas señalaban en aquel instante la posición «En casa»,** **pero la del señor Weasley, que era la más larga, aún seguía marcando «En el** **trabajo». La señora Weasley exhaló un suspiro.**

 **—Vuestro padre no había tenido que ir a la oficina un fin de semana desde** **los días de Quién-vosotros-sabéis**

—No fueron buenos días —admitió Arthur.

 **—explicó—. Lo hacen trabajar demasiado.** **Si no vuelve pronto se le va a echar a perder la cena.**

 **—Bueno, papá piensa que tiene que compensar de alguna manera el error** **que cometió el día del partido, ¿no? —repuso Percy—. A decir verdad, fue un** **poco imprudente al hacer una declaración pública sin contar primero con la** **autorización del director de su departamento...**

—Cómo si hubiese tenido más opción —bufó Ron.

 **—¡No te atrevas a culpar a tu padre por lo que escribió esa miserable de** **Skeeter! —dijo la señora Weasley, estallando de repente.***

 **—Si papá no hubiera dicho nada, la vieja Rita habría escrito que era** **lamentable que nadie del Ministerio informara de nada —intervino Bill,**

Percy tenía que admitir que su hermano tenía razón en ese punto.

 **que** **estaba jugando al ajedrez con Ron—. Rita Skeeter nunca deja bien a nadie.** **Recuerda que en una ocasión entrevistó a todos los rompedores de** **maldiciones de Gringotts, y a mí me llamó «gilí del pelo largo».**

Varios ahogaron una risita ante ese apodo.

 **—Bueno, la verdad es que está un poco largo, cielo —dijo con suavidad la** **señora Weasley—. Si me dejaras tan sólo que...**

 **—No, mamá.**

—Deja de intentarlo, mamá. Bill nunca va a dejar que se lo cortes —dijo Charlie con diversión.

 **La lluvia golpeaba contra la ventana de la sala de estar. Hermione se** **hallaba inmersa en el _Libro reglamentario de hechizos, curso 4º_ , del que la ****señora Weasley había comprado ejemplares para ella, Harry y Ron en el** **callejón Diagon. Charlie zurcía un pasamontañas a prueba de fuego. Harry, que** **tenía a sus pies el equipo de mantenimiento de escobas voladoras que le había** **regalado Hermione el día en que cumplió trece años, le sacaba brillo a su** ** _Saeta de Fuego_. **

—¡Por Dios, Harry! ¡Eso hazlo en privado! —exclamó Sirius "escandalizado".

—¿El qué? ¿Sacar brillo a mi escoba? —preguntó Harry, confundido.

Lily le dio una colleja a Sirius.

—¡No corrompas a mi hijo, Black!

 **Fred y George estaban sentados en un rincón algo apartado,** **con las plumas en la mano, cuchicheando con la cabeza inclinada sobre un** **pedazo de pergamino.**

Varios le dirigieron miradas sospechosas a los gemelos Weasley.

 **—¿Qué andáis tramando? —les preguntó la señora Weasley de pronto,** **con los ojos clavados en ellos.**

 **—Son deberes —explicó vagamente Fred.**

 **—No digas tonterías. Todavía estáis de vacaciones —replicó la señora** **Weasley.**

—Existen algo llamado deberes de verano, mamá —respondió George.

—Una vez pasado los TIMO, ya no tenéis deberes, señor Weasley —replicó McGonagall.**

 **—Sí, nos hemos retrasado bastante —repuso George.**

—Pues menudo retraso, ¿no? —dijo Will.

 **—No estaréis por casualidad redactando un nuevo cupón de pedido,** **¿verdad? —dijo con recelo la señora Weasley—. Espero que no se os haya** **pasado por la cabeza volver a las andadas con los «Sortilegios Weasley».**

Fred y George se miraron. Por supuesto que eso tenía que ver con Sortilegios Weasley.

 **—¡Mamá! —dijo Fred, levantando la vista hacia ella, con mirada de dolor—** **. Si mañana se estrella el expreso de Hogwarts y George y yo morimos, ¿cómo** **te sentirías sabiendo que la última cosa que oímos de ti fue una acusación infundada?**

Casi todos rieron por el comentario de Fred.

—Mira que eres basto —rió su gemelo.

 **Todos se rieron, hasta la señora Weasley.**

 **—¡Ya viene vuestro padre! —anunció repentinamente, al volver a mirar el** **reloj.**

 **La manecilla del señor Weasley había pasado de pronto de «En el trabajo»** **a «Viajando». Un segundo más tarde se había detenido en la indicación «En** **casa», con las demás manecillas, y lo oyeron en la cocina.**

—Hogar, dulce hogar —suspiró el señor Weasley.

 **—¡Voy, Arthur! —dijo la señora Weasley, saliendo a toda prisa de la sala.**

 **Un poco después el señor Weasley entraba en la cálida sala de estar, con** **su cena en una bandeja. Parecía reventado de cansancio.**

—Con todo lo ocurrido en esos días, no me extraña lo más mínimo que este así —dijo Arthur.

 **—Bueno, ahora sí que se va a armar la gorda —dijo, sentándose en un** **butacón junto al fuego, y jugueteando sin entusiasmo con la coliflor un poco** **mustia de su plato—. Rita Skeeter se ha pasado la semana husmeando en** **busca de algún otro lío ministerial del que informar en el periódico, y acaba de** **enterarse de la desaparición de la pobre Bertha,**

—Pues siendo como es Skeeter, me sorprende que no lo descubriese antes —reconoció Bill.

 **así que ya tiene titular para _El_** ** _Profeta_ de mañana. Le advertí a Bagman que debería haber mandado a ****alguien a buscarla hace mucho tiempo.**

—Aunque no hubiese servido de mucho —murmuró Harry.

 **—El señor Crouch lleva semanas diciendo lo mismo —se apresuró a** **añadir Percy.**

 **—Crouch tiene suerte de que Rita no se haya enterado de lo de Winky —** **dijo el señor Weasley irritado—. Habríamos tenido una semana entera de** **titulares a propósito de que encontraran a su elfina doméstica con la varita con** **la que se invocó la Marca Tenebrosa.**

—No quiero ni imaginármelo —gimió el señor Weasley. Ni siquiera había vivido eso, y ya le estaba doliendo la cabeza.

 **—Creía que todos estábamos de acuerdo en que esa elfina, aunque sea** **una irresponsable, no fue quien convocó la Marca —replicó Percy, molesto.**

 **—¡Si te interesa mi opinión, el señor Crouch tiene mucha suerte de que en** ** _El Profeta_ nadie sepa lo mal que trata a los elfos! —dijo enfadada Hermione.**

—Dudo que _El Profeta_ se interese mucho en eso —dijo Daphne.

 **—¡Mira por dónde! —repuso Percy—. Hermione, un funcionario de alto** **rango del Ministerio como es el señor Crouch merece una inquebrantable** **obediencia por parte de su servicio.**

 **—¡Por parte de su esclava, querrás decir! —contestó Hermione, elevando** **estridentemente la voz—. Porque a Winky no le pagaba, ¿verdad?**

—Ya sé que eso, técnicamente, no es cierto —exclamó Hermione, antes de que alguien dijese algo.

 **—¡Creo que será mejor que subáis todos a repasar vuestro equipaje! —dijo** **la señora Weasley, terminando con la discusión—. ¡Vamos, todos, ahora** **mismo...!**

—Buen movimiento —susurró Arthur a Molly. Estaba bastante seguro que lo último que quería oír era a Hermione y a Percy discutiendo.

 **Harry guardó su equipo de mantenimiento de escobas voladoras, se echó** **al hombro la _Saeta de Fuego_ y subió la escalera con Ron. La lluvia sonaba aún ****más fuerte en la parte superior de la casa, acompañada del ulular del viento,** **por no mencionar los esporádicos aullidos del espíritu que habitaba en la** **buhardilla. _Pigwidgeon_ comenzó a gorjear y zumbar por la jaula cuando ellos ****entraron. La vista de los baúles a medio hacer parecía haberlo excitado.**

 **—Échale unas chucherías lechuciles —dijo Ron, tirándole un paquete a** **Harry—. Puede que eso lo mantenga callado.**

—Bueno, normalmente lo hace —dijo Ron.

 **Harry metió las chucherías por entre las barras de la jaula de _Pigwidgeon_ y ****volvió a su baúl. La jaula de _Hedwig_ estaba al lado, aún vacía.**

 **—Ya ha pasado más de una semana —comentó Harry, mirando la percha** **desocupada de _Hedwig_ —. No crees que hayan atrapado a Sirius, ¿verdad, ****Ron?**

—Imposible. Habría salido en la portada de _El Profeta_ —dijo Alice.

 **—No, porque habría salido en _El Profeta_ —contestó Ron—. El Ministerio ****estaría muy interesado en demostrar que son capaces de coger a alguien, ¿no t** **e parece?**

—Últimamente el Ministerio esta teniendo muy mala racha con eso, ¿no creéis? —dijo Holly—. Se les escapa la persona que conjuró la Marca Tenebrosa, los mortífagos que estaban atacando el campamento consiguen huir sin ser atrapados, tío Sirius lleva más de un año en fuga... Desde luego no están teniendo suerte en ese aspecto.

 **—Sí, supongo...**

 **—Mira, aquí tienes lo que mi madre te compró en el callejón Diagon.** **También te sacó un poco de oro de la cámara acorazada... y te ha lavado los** **calcetines.**

—Los calcetines son lo más importante —asintió Fred con seriedad.

—¿Tú has lavado los tuyos, Freddie? —preguntó George.

—Por supuesto, Georgie.

 **Con cierto esfuerzo puso una pila de paquetes sobre la cama plegable de** **Harry, y dejó caer al lado la bolsa de dinero y el montón de calcetines. Harry** **empezó a desenvolver las compras. Además del _Libro reglamentario de_** ** _hechizos, curso 4º_ , de Miranda Goshawk, tenía un puñado de plumas nuevas, ****una docena de rollos de pergamino y recambios para su equipo de preparar** **pociones: ya casi no le quedaba espina de pez-león ni esencia de belladona.**

 **Estaba metiendo en el caldero la ropa interior**

—Buen sitio para guardar los calzoncillos —rió James, haciendo sonrojar a su hijo.

 **cuando Ron, detrás de él, lanzó** **un resoplido de disgusto.**

 **—¿Qué se supone que es esto?**

 **Había cogido algo que a Harry le pareció un largo vestido de terciopelo rojo** **oscuro. Alrededor del cuello tenía un volante de puntilla de aspecto** **enmohecido, y puños de puntilla a juego.**

—¡Oh! Creo que ya sé lo que es —dijo la señora Weasley.

—¿Qué es, mamá? —preguntó Ron.

—Ahora verás.

 **Llamaron a la puerta y entró la señora Weasley con unas cuantas túnicas** **de Hogwarts recién lavadas y planchadas.**

 **—Aquí tenéis —dijo, separándolas en dos montones—. Ahora lo que** **deberíais hacer es meterlas con cuidado para que no se arruguen.**

 **—Mamá, me has puesto un vestido nuevo de Ginny —dijo Ron,** **enseñándoselo.**

—Yo no me pongo eso ni muerta —dijo Ginny.***

 **—Por supuesto que no te he puesto ningún vestido de Ginny —negó la** **señora Weasley—. En vuestra lista de la escuela dice que este curso** **necesitaréis túnicas de gala... túnicas para las ocasiones solemnes.**

—¡¿Túnica de gala?! —exclamó Ron con disgusto—. ¿Para qué quiero una túnica de gala?

—Para las ocasiones solemnes —respondió George.

 **—Tienes que estar bromeando —dijo Ron, sin dar crédito a lo que oía—.** **No voy a ponerme eso, de ninguna manera.**

 **—¡Todo el mundo las lleva, Ron! —replicó enfadada la señora Weasley—.** **¡Van todos así! ¡Tu padre también tiene una para las reuniones importantes!**

—Aunque no es algo como eso —murmuró Arthur.

—Arthur, ¿decías algo?

—Nada, cielo mío.

 **—Antes voy desnudo que ponerme esto —declaró Ron, testarudo.**

—Por Dios, Ron. No nos condenes a semejante horror —exclamó Fred, llevándose de forma dramática las manos a los ojos.

—Aunque hay alguien que si lo disfrutaría si Ron fuese desnudo —replicó George.

—Cierto. Esa señorita...

-... H.G estaría...

—... ¡más que feliz de ver a nuestro hermanito desnudo! —exclamaron ambos.

—¡Yo no estaría feliz de ver a Ron desnudo! —exclamó Hermione con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¡Ah! Pero no estábamos hablando de ti, querida Hermione —replicó Fred.

—¿Y de quién, entonces? —preguntó Hermione con los brazos cruzados.

—De una tal Helena...

—... Greenway.

—¡Os lo acabáis de inventar!

—¡Que va!

—Bueno, puede ser... ¡Pero de verdad existe una Helena Greenway en nuestro curso!

Hermione suspiró, frotándose la sien con las manos.

—Por favor, Tonks. Continua.

— **No seas tonto —repuso la señora Weasley—. Tienes que tener una** **túnica de gala: ¡lo pone en la lista! Le compré otra a Harry... Enséñasela,** **Harry...**

 **Con cierta inquietud, Harry abrió el último paquete que quedaba sobre la** **cama. Pero no era tan terrible como se había temido, al menos su túnica de** **gala no tenía puntillas; de hecho, era más o menos igual que las de diario del** **colegio, salvo que era verde botella en vez de negro.**

—Esa esta bien —gruñó Ron.

 **—Pensé que haría juego con tus ojos, cielo —le dijo la señora Weasley** **cariñosamente.**

 **—¡Bueno, ésa está bien! —exclamó Ron, molesto, observando la túnica de** **Harry—. ¿Por qué no me podías traer a mí una como ésa?**

 **—Porque... bueno, la tuya la tuve que comprar de segunda mano, ¡y no** **había mucho donde escoger! —explicó la señora Weasley, sonrojándose.**

—Tenía que habérmelo imaginado —murmuró Ron para él.

 **Harry apartó la vista. De buena gana les hubiera dado a los Weasley la** **mitad de lo que tenía en su cámara acorazada de Gringotts, pero sabía que** **jamás lo aceptarían.**

—Por supuesto que no —negó rápidamente Arthur—. No podríamos aceptar eso.

 **—No pienso ponérmela nunca —repitió Ron testarudamente—. Nunca.**

 **—Bien —contestó su madre con brusquedad —. Ve desnudo. Y, Harry, por f** **avor, hazle una foto. No me vendrá mal reírme un rato.**

—Mejor ponte la túnica —susurró Harry a Ron. Este abrió la boca, indignado—. O vamos a tener que dar muchas explicaciones de porque te estoy fotografiando desnudo...

Ron cerró los ojos.

—Bien mirado, la túnica tampoco parece tan mala.

 **Salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Oyeron detrás de ellos un curioso** **resoplido. _Pigwidgeon_ se acababa de atragantar con una chuchería lechucil ****demasiado grande.**

Ron suspiró.

 **—¿Por qué ninguna de mis cosas vale para nada? —dijo Ron furioso,** **cruzando la habitación para quitársela del pico.**

—Fin del capítulo —anunció Tonks.

* * *

 ***: Esto me ha hecho mucha gracia. Si ya habéis leído los libros, sabréis a lo que me refiero.**

 ****: Imagino que debe de ser algo así, teniendo en cuenta de que en el anterior libro Harry salía haciendo los deberes cuando estaba todavía en las vacaciones de verano.**

 *****: Creo que es lo que decía Ginny en la película del _Cáliz de Fuego_ , en el doblaje en España.**

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Capítulo número doce subido. Un capítulo corto la verdad.**

 **Bueno, como ya dije en otras series, he estado de vacaciones durante dos semanas y por eso apenas he podido hacer algo. Pero ya estoy de vuelta, así que podemos continuar con la serie (y con las demás).**

 **La verdad es que no tengo mucho que comentar, así que espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki.**

 **PD: ¿Cuál es la película favorita de la saga? ¿Y la que menos?**


	13. En el expreso de Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **Respondiendo a las preguntas.**

 **-Película favorita de la saga. _El Prisionero de Azkaban._ Aunque creo que es la película más corta de la saga (o en su defecto la segunda más corta) sencillamente me encantó todo el ambiente medio tétrico que se le fue dando. Y el efecto de los dementores que, al pasar por los sitios los congelaban, me pareció sublime y un buen añadido para estos seres.**

 **-Película menos favorita de la saga. _El Príncipe Mestizo._ No sé si es por el hecho de que en la película parece que se centran mucho más en los amoríos adolescentes que en el misterio en si (cómo cuando Harry trata de encontrar las pruebas para demostrar que Malfoy es un mortífago o sobre el pasado de Voldemort), pero en muchos aspectos me decepciono bastante.**

* * *

—Si no recuerdo mal, ahora es mi turno de leer —dijo Dumbledore mientras Tonks le entregaba el libro—. **En el Expreso de Hogwarts.**

—Parece que finalmente vamos a volver —comentó Neville.

—Sí. A ver si ahora nos enteramos de cuál es ese secreto que nos han estado ocultando —dijo Ron mirando a sus padres, hermanos mayores y profesores.

 **Cuando Harry despertó a la mañana siguiente, había en el ambiente una** **definida tristeza de fin de vacaciones.**

—Volver a Hogwarts siempre es genial. Pero uno no puede evitar echar de menos su casa cuando esta ahí —comentó Bill de forma nostálgica.

Casi todos se mostraron de acuerdo con lo dicho por el mayor de los hermanos Weasley, sin embargo Harry no lo estaba. Él, aunque adoraba pasar el verano en casa de los Weasley, estaba ansioso para regresar a Hogwarts, ya que el chico consideraba que el fin de las vacaciones significaba volver a casa.

 **La copiosa lluvia seguía salpicando** **contra la ventana mientras él se ponía los vaqueros y una sudadera. Se** **vestirían con las túnicas del colegio cuando estuvieran en el expreso de** **Hogwarts.**

—Eso es lo mejor —asintió Hermione—. Imaginaos las pintas que deberíamos llevar si fuésemos por el Londres muggle con las túnicas del colegio.

—Y más si tenemos en cuenta de que iríamos cargados con enormes baúles y con lechuzas en jaulas, algo no muy común para los muggles —añadió Ginny.

—¿Tú cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Ron con asombro.

Ginny rodó los ojos.

—Escucho, Ron.

 **Por fin él, Ron, Fred y George bajaron a desayunar. Acababan de llegar al** **rellano del primer piso, cuando la señora Weasley apareció al pie de la** **escalera, con expresión preocupada.**

 **—¡Arthur! —llamó mirando hacia arriba —. ¡Arthur! ¡Mensaje urgente del** **Ministerio!**

—¿Qué habrá ocurrido? —se preguntó el señor Weasley.

 **Harry se echó contra la pared cuando el señor Weasley pasó metiendo** **mucho ruido, con la túnica puesta del revés,**

—A veces me sorprende tu capacidad para ver las cosas —dijo Ron—. Yo, seguramente, ni me habría dado cuenta de que papá llevaba la túnica al revés.

—Bueno, soy buscador. Tengo que ser capaz de percatarme del más mínimo detalle —dijo Harry.

 **y desapareció de la vista a toda** **prisa. Cuando Harry y los demás entraron en la cocina, vieron a la señora** **Weasley buscando nerviosa por los cajones del aparador («¡Tengo una pluma** **en algún sitio!», murmuraba) y al señor Weasley inclinado sobre el fuego,** **hablando con...**

 **Para asegurarse de que los ojos no lo habían engañado, Harry los cerró** **con fuerza y volvió a abrirlos.**

Algunos se quedaron confundidos, mientras que otros entendían que era lo que había sorprendido a Harry. Seguramente esa era la primera vez que veía en funcionamiento un Mensaje Flu.

 **Semejante a un enorme huevo con barba, la cabeza de Amos Diggory se** **encontraba en medio de las llamas.**

—¿Qué? —exclamó Harry con asombro.

—Imagino que es tu primera vez viéndolo, ¿no? —Harry asintió ante las palabras de Charlie—. Pues bien, la Red Flu no solamente puede ser utilizada para transportar a una persona de un lugar a otro, sino que también puede ser utilizada para mandar una parte del cuerpo. Normalmente se suele mandar únicamente la cabeza, para así poder entregar mensajes a otras personas.

—¿Y eso no es peligroso? —preguntó Harry.

—No realmente —respondió su padre—. Aunque se mandé únicamente la cabeza, el cuerpo sigue conectado a ella. No sé como puede ser eso. Supongo que alguien que trabaje con temas relacionados con la Red Flu o el transporte mágico te puede responder.

 **Hablaba muy deprisa, completamente** **indiferente a las chispas que saltaban en torno a él y a las llamas que le lamían** **las orejas.**

 **—... Los vecinos muggles oyeron explosiones y gritos, y por eso llamaron a** **esos... ¿cómo los llaman...?, «pocresías».**

—¿Pocresías? —repitió Hermione—. Imagino que se refiere a policías.

 **Arthur, tienes que ir para allá...**

—Me pregunto que habrá ocurrido —dijo Sally—. ¿Creéis que tendrá que ver con lo pasado en los Mundiales?

—Lo dudo —respondió Lily—. Si fuese así, no mandarían a Arthur, quién no es auror.

 **—¡Aquí está! —dijo sin aliento la señora Weasley, poniendo en las manos** **de su marido un pedazo de pergamino, un tarro de tinta y una pluma estrujada.**

 **—... Ha sido una suerte que yo me enterara —continuó la cabeza del señor** **Diggory—. Tenía que ir temprano a la oficina para enviar un par de lechuzas, y** **encontré a todos los del Uso Indebido de la Magia que salían pitando. ¡Si Rita** **Skeeter se entera de esto, Arthur...!**

Arthur soltó un gemido de frustración. No llevaban ni una cuarta parte del libro y ya se había hartado del nombre de Rita Skeeter. Esperaba que no volviese a salir en lo quedaba.

 **—¿Qué dice _Ojoloco_ que sucedió? —preguntó el señor Weasley, que abrió ****el tarro de tinta, mojó la pluma y se dispuso a tomar notas.**

Ante el nombre de alguien que estaba en la sala, las miradas se dirigieron hacia él. Moody, que hasta ahora había estado escuchando la lectura con la cabeza baja, la levantó y fijo en el libro.

 **La cabeza del señor Diggory puso cara de resignación.**

 **—Dice que oyó a un intruso en el patio de su casa. Dice que se acercaba** **sigilosamente a la casa, pero que los contenedores de basura lo cogieron por** **sorpresa.**

—¿Para que iba alguien a atacarle? —preguntó Jake.

—Me he ganado muchos enemigos a lo largo de mi vida, chico —gruñó Moody.

 **—¿Qué hicieron los contenedores de basura? —inquirió el señor Weasley,** **escribiendo como loco.**

 **—Por lo que sé, hicieron un ruido espantoso y prendieron fuego a la** **basura por todas partes**

Varios miraron a Ojoloco Moody.

—Es un sistema de defensa que tengo —se limitó a explicar.

Varios se mordieron la lengua para no decirle al ex-auror que no podía estar encantando propiedades públicas del mundo muggle.

 **—explicó el señor Diggory—. Parece ser que uno de** **los contenedores todavía andaba por allí cuando llegaron los «pocresías».**

 **El señor Weasley emitió un gruñido.**

 **—¿Y el intruso?**

 **—Ya conoces a Ojoloco, Arthur —dijo la cabeza del señor Diggory,** **volviendo a poner cara de resignación—. ¿Que alguien se acercó al patio de su** **casa en medio de la noche? Me parece más probable que fuera un gato** **asustado que anduviera por allí cubierto de mondas de patata.**

—Gente como tú es la primera en morir, Diggory —gruñó Moody.

 **Pero, si los del** **Uso Indebido de la Magia le echan las manos encima a Ojoloco, se la ha** **cargado. Piensa en su expediente. Tenemos que librarlo acusándolo de alguna** **cosa de poca monta, algo relacionado con tu departamento. ¿Qué tal lo de los** **contenedores que han explotado?**

 **—Sería una buena precaución —repuso el señor Weasley, con el entrecejo** **fruncido y sin dejar de escribir a toda velocidad—. ¿Ojoloco no usó la varita?** **¿No atacó realmente a nadie?**

Los que conocían mejor a Moody emitieron un bufido de incredulidad. Si Moody escuchaba el más mínimo ruido sospechoso fuera de su casa, se pondría a lanzar maleficios como un loco.

 **—Apuesto a que saltó de la cama y comenzó a echar maleficios contra** **todo lo que tenía a su alcance desde la ventana**

Varios asintieron, de acuerdo con las palabras del señor Diggory.

 **—contestó el señor Diggory—,** **pero les costará trabajo demostrarlo, porque no hay heridos.**

—Al menos algo bueno ha ocurrido —murmuró Emily.

 **—Bien, ahora voy —dijo el señor Weasley. Se metió en el bolsillo el** **pergamino con las notas que había tomado y volvió a salir a toda prisa de la** **cocina.**

 **La cabeza del señor Diggory miró a la señora Weasley.**

 **—Lo siento, Molly —dijo, más calmado—, siento haber tenido que** **molestaros tan temprano... pero Arthur es el único que puede salvar a Ojoloco,** **y se supone que es hoy cuando Ojoloco empieza su nuevo trabajo.**

—¿Nuevo trabajo? —repitió Tonks—. No sabía que habías encontrado nuevo trabajo.

—Oh, así es. Alastor será el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —contestó Dumbledore con un brillo en los ojos.

Los que todavía asistían a Hogwarts se quedaron sorprendidos. ¿Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody, considerado como el mejor cazador de magos tenebrosos del último siglo, sería su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? Incluso personas como Daphne y Astoria, a quienes dicha asignatura les era indiferente, estaban interesadas en eso.

 **¿Por qué** **tendría que escoger esta noche...?**

 **—No importa, Amos —repuso la señora Weasley—. ¿Estás seguro de que** **no quieres una tostada o algo antes de irte?**

 **—Eh... bueno —aceptó el señor Diggory.**

 **La señora Weasley cogió una tostada untada con mantequilla de un** **montón que había en la mesa de la cocina, la puso en las tenacillas de la** **chimenea y se la acercó al señor Diggory a la boca.**

 **—« _Gacias_ » —masculló éste, y luego, haciendo «¡plin!», se desvaneció.**

—Vaya. Ya suena sorprendente solamente leyéndolo. No puedo imaginármelo como sería verlo —dijo Harry.

 **Harry oyó al señor Weasley despidiéndose apresuradamente de Bill,** **Charlie, Percy y las chicas. A los cinco minutos volvió a entrar en la cocina, con** **la túnica ya bien puesta y pasándose un peine por el pelo.**

 **—Será mejor que me dé prisa. Que tengáis un buen trimestre, muchachos** **—les dijo el señor Weasley a Harry, Ron y los gemelos, mientras se echaba** **una capa sobre los hombros y se disponía a desaparecerse—. Molly, ¿podrás** **llevar tú a los chicos a la estación de King's Cross?**

—No creo que haya ningún problema —respondió Molly—. Además, como último recurso, siempre podemos recurrir a la Aparición conjunta. Aunque preferiría evitarlo lo máximo posible.

 **—Por supuesto que sí —asintió ella —. Tú cuida de Ojoloco, que ya nos** **arreglaremos.**

 **Al desaparecerse el señor Weasley, Bill y Charlie entraron en la cocina.**

 **—¿Alguien mencionó a Ojoloco? —preguntó Bill—. ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?**

—Retrocede una líneas —dijo Fred.

 **—Dice que alguien intentó entrar anoche en su casa —explicó la señora** **Weasley.**

 **—¿Ojoloco Moody? —dijo George pensativo, poniéndose mermelada de** **naranja en la tostada—. ¿No es el chiflado...?**

George le mandó una mirada nerviosa a Moody, pero este le ignoro por completo. ¡La de veces que le habían llamado loco!

 **—Tu padre tiene muy alto concepto de él —le recordó severamente la** **señora Weasley.**

 **—Sí, bueno, papá colecciona enchufes, ¿no?**

—¿Y hay algún problema con ello? —preguntó Arthur, mirando a su hijo.

—Ninguno —se apresuró a responder Fred.

 **—comentó Fred en voz baja,** **cuando su madre salió de la cocina—. Dios los cría...**

—Ningún problema —volvió a decir Fred.

 **—Moody fue un gran mago en su tiempo —afirmó Bill.**

 **—Es un viejo amigo de Dumbledore, ¿verdad? —dijo Charlie.**

 **—Pero Dumbledore tampoco es lo que se entiende por normal, ¿a que no?** **—repuso Fred**

—Considero que la normalidad esta muy sobrevalorada —dijo Dumbledore—. Así que, en cierto modo, es un honor que no me considere normal, señor Weasley.

—Eh... ya —murmuró Fred, sin saber muy bien que decir.

 **—. Bueno, ya sé que es un genio y todo eso...**

 **—¿Quién es Ojoloco? —preguntó Harry.**

—Me sorprende que no lo preguntases antes —dijo Holly—. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que _Ojoloco_ no es un nombre muy común.

 **—Está retirado, pero antes trabajaba para el Ministerio —explicó Charlie —.** **Yo lo conocí un día en que papá me llevó con él al trabajo. Era un _auror_ : uno d** **e los mejores... un cazador de magos tenebrosos —añadió, viendo que Harry** **seguía sin entender—. La mitad de las celdas de Azkaban las ha llenado él.**

—Increíble —silbó Will.

—Para todo joven auror, Ojoloco Moody es un gran referente —explicó Tonks.

 **Pero se creó un montón de enemigos... sobre todo familiares de los que** **atrapaba...**

—Eso es algo habitual en la carrera de auror —dijo Moody—. Tenedlo en cuenta si decidís dedicaros a esto en el futuro.

 **y, según he oído, en su vejez se ha vuelto realmente paranoico. Ya** **no confía en nadie. Ve magos tenebrosos por todas partes.**

—Hay que ser precavido en esa vida, Weasley —gruñó Moody.

—¿Precavido? Yo diría más bien paranoico —susurró Sirius a Remus y a James.

 **Bill y Charlie decidieron ir a despedirlos a todos a la estación de King's** **Cross, pero Percy, disculpándose de forma exagerada, dijo que no podía dejar** **de ir al trabajo.**

 **—En estos momentos no puedo tomarme más tiempo libre —declaró—.** **Realmente el señor Crouch está empezando a confiar en mí.**

 **—Sí, ¿y sabes una cosa, Percy? —le dijo George muy serio—. Creo que** **no tardará en aprenderse tu nombre.**

Percy fulminó a George con la mirada, mientras el resto reía.

—Tienes razón, George —dijo Fred, seriamente—. Dentro de poco empezará a llamarle Weezly.

Las risas se incrementaron y, ahora, Percy fulminó a Fred con la mirada.

 **La señora Weasley tuvo que habérselas con el teléfono de la oficina de** **correos del pueblo para pedir tres taxis muggles ordinarios que los llevaran a** **Londres.**

Los que habían vivido con muggles se miraron. Algo les decía que la cosa no sería fácil... para los taxistas.

 **—Arthur intentó que el Ministerio nos dejara unos coches —le susurró a** **Harry la señora Weasley en el jardín de delante de la casa, mientras** **observaban cómo los taxistas cargaban los baúles—. Pero no había ninguno** **libre...**

—Normal. El año pasado fue porque yo, el infame Sirius Black, me había fugado de Azkaban para asesinar a mi ahijado —dijo Sirius.

 **Éstos no parecen estar muy contentos, ¿verdad?**

 **Harry no quiso decirle a la señora Weasley que los taxistas muggles no** **acostumbraban transportar lechuzas nerviosas, y _Pigwidgeon_ estaba armando ****un barullo inaguantable. Por otro lado, no se pusieron precisamente más** **contentos cuando unas cuantas bengalas fabulosas del doctor Filibuster, que** **prendían con la humedad, se cayeron inesperadamente del baúl de Fred al** **abrirse de golpe. _Crookshanks_ se asustó con las bengalas, intentó subirse encima de uno de los taxistas, le clavó las uñas en la pierna, y éste se sobresaltó ****y gritó de dolor.**

Aunque lo sentían por el pobre taxista, no pudieron evitar reír al imaginar la escena.

 **El viaje resultó muy incómodo porque iban apretujados en la parte de atrás** **con los baúles. _Crookshanks_ tardó un rato en recobrarse del susto de las ****bengalas, y para cuando entraron en Londres, Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban** **llenos de arañazos.**

La chica se sonrojo y les mandó una mirada de disculpa a sus mejores amigos.

 **Fue un alivio llegar a King's Cross, aunque la lluvia caía** **aún con más fuerza y se calaron completamente al cruzar la transitada calle en** **dirección a la estación, llevando los baúles.**

 **Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a entrar en el andén nueve y tres cuartos.** **No había más que caminar recto a través de la barrera, aparentemente sólida,** **que separaba los andenes nueve y diez. La única dificultad radicaba en hacerlo** **con disimulo, para no atraer la atención de los muggles.**

—Bueno, también esta el hecho de que un elfo doméstico te selle la entrada en las narices —añadió George con amabilidad.

 **Aquel día lo hicieron** **por grupos. Harry, Ron y Hermione (los más llamativos, porque llevaban con** **ellos a _Pigwidgeon_ y a _Crookshanks_ ) pasaron primero: caminaron como quien ****no quiere la cosa hacia la barrera, hablando entre ellos despreocupadamente, y** **la atravesaron... y, al hacerlo, el andén nueve y tres cuartos se materializó allí** **mismo.**

—Hombre, sería raro que se materializase otra cosa —dijo Holly.

 **El expreso de Hogwarts, una reluciente máquina de vapor de color** **escarlata, ya estaba allí, y de él salían nubes de vapor que convertían en** **oscuros fantasmas a los numerosos alumnos de Hogwarts y sus padres,** **reunidos en el andén. Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron a coger sitio, y no tardaron en colocar su equipaje en un compartimiento de uno de los vagones** **centrales del tren. Luego bajaron de un salto otra vez al andén para despedirse** **de la señora Weasley, de Bill y de Charlie.**

 **—Quizá nos veamos antes de lo que piensas —le dijo Charlie a Ginny,** **sonriendo, al abrazarla.**

—¿A que te refieres? —preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

—Secreto —respondió su hermano.

 **—¿Por qué? —le preguntó Fred muy interesado.**

 **—Ya lo verás —respondió Charlie—. Pero no le digas a Percy que he** **dicho nada, porque, al fin y al cabo, es «información reservada, hasta que el** **ministro juzgue conveniente levantar el secreto».**

—Pues entonces no digas nada —gruñó Percy.

 **—Sí, ya me gustaría volver a Hogwarts este año —dijo Bill con las manos** **en los bolsillos, mirando el tren con nostalgia.**

 **—¿Por qué? —quiso saber George, intrigado.**

 **—Porque vais a tener un curso muy interesante —explicó Bill,** **parpadeando—. Quizá podría hacer algo de tiempo para ir y echar un vistazo** **a...**

—Señor Weasley —gruñó McGonagall.

 **—¿A qué?**

 **Pero en aquel momento sonó el silbato, y la señora Weasley los empujó** **hacia las puertas de los vagones.**

 **—Gracias por la estancia, señora Weasley —dijo Hermione después de** **que subieron al tren, cerraron la puerta y se asomaron por la ventanilla para** **hablar con ella.**

 **—Sí, gracias por todo, señora Weasley —dijo Harry.**

 **—El placer ha sido mío —respondió ella—. Os invitaría también a pasar la** **Navidad, pero... bueno, creo que preferiréis quedaros en Hogwarts, porque con** **una cosa y otra...**

—Usted también no —suspiró McGonagall.

Molly se sonrojo.

—Lo siento... Pero parece tan divertido dejarlos con la intriga.

—¡Mamá! —se quejaron Ron, Ginny, Fred y George.

 **—¡Mamá! —exclamó Ron enfadado—. ¿Qué es lo que sabéis vosotros tres** **y nosotros no?**

 **—Esta noche os enteraréis, espero —contestó la señora Weasley con una** **sonrisa—. Va a ser muy emocionante... Desde luego, estoy muy contenta de** **que hayan cambiado las normas...**

—¿Qué normas? —preguntaron, Harry, Ron, Will, Fred, George, Regulus, Jake, Sirius y James.

Aunque habían algunos que, gracias al título del libro, tenían una idea de lo que se estaba cociendo en Hogwarts.

 **—¿Qué normas? —preguntaron Harry, Ron, Fred y George al mismo** **tiempo.**

Varios rieron por la coincidencia.

 **—Seguro que el profesor Dumbledore os lo explicará... Ahora, portaos** **bien, ¿eh? ¿Eh, Fred? ¿Eh, George?**

—¿Por qué nosotros? —se quejaron los gemelos Weasley.

 **El tren pitó muy fuerte y comenzó a moverse.**

 **—¡Decidnos lo que va a ocurrir en Hogwarts! —gritó Fred desde la** **ventanilla cuando ya las figuras de la señora Weasley, de Bill y de Charlie** **empezaban a alejarse—. ¿Qué normas van a cambiar?**

—Dudo que vayan a responderte —dijo Emily.

 **Pero la señora Weasley tan sólo sonreía y les decía adiós con la mano.** **Antes de que el tren hubiera doblado la curva, ella, Bill y Charlie habían** **desaparecido.**

—Y al final no nos enteramos de que normas habían cambiado —dijo Ron.

—Seguramente nos enteremos en el banquete de bienvenida —le consoló Harry.

 **Harry, Ron y Hermione regresaron a su compartimiento. La espesa lluvia** **salpicaba en las ventanillas con tal fuerza que apenas distinguían nada del** **exterior. Ron abrió su baúl, sacó la túnica de gala de color rojo oscuro y tapó** **con ella la jaula de _Pigwidgeon_ para amortiguar sus gorjeos.**

—Pues al final la túnica va a servir para algo y todo —murmuró Ron.

 **—Bagman nos quería contar lo que va a pasar en Hogwarts —dijo** **malhumorado, sentándose al lado de Harry. En los Mundiales, ¿recordáis?**

—¡Ah, sí! —asintió Neville.

 **Pero mi propia madre es incapaz de decir nada. Me pregunto qué...**

—Porque no es algo que necesitéis saber —dijo Percy.

 **—¡Shh! —susurró de pronto Hermione, poniéndose un dedo en los labios y** **señalando el compartimiento de al lado.**

 **Los tres aguzaron el oído y, a través de la puerta entreabierta, oyeron una** **voz familiar que arrastraba las palabras.**

Casi todos hicieron una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Por qué tenemos que toparnos con ese gilipollas tan pronto? —gruñó Ron.

 **—... Mi padre pensó en enviarme a Durmstrang antes que a Hogwarts.**

—Lástima que se quedase en Hogwarts —suspiró Daphne con decepción—. Me habría librado de un imbécil como compañero de clase.

 **Conoce al director. Bueno, ya sabéis lo que piensa de Dumbledore: a ése le** **gustan demasiado los sangre sucia... En cambio, en el Instituto Durmstrang no** **admiten a ese tipo de chusma. Pero a mi madre no le gustaba la idea de que** **yo fuera al colegio tan lejos.**

Las madres de la sala, podían entender a la señora Malfoy.

 **Mi padre dice que en Durmstrang tienen una** **actitud mucho más sensata que en Hogwarts con respecto a las Artes Oscuras.** **Los alumnos de Durmstrang las aprenden de verdad: no tienen únicamente esa** **porquería de defensa contra ellas que tenemos nosotros...**

—Creo que a Malfoy se le olvida el detalle de que las Artes Oscuras también pueden ser usadas en su contra —señaló Luna.

—Y no solo eso. Si no se emplean con precaución, muchas de las Artes Oscuras se pueden volver contra su usuario —añadió Reg.

 **Hermione se levantó, fue de puntillas hasta la puerta del compartimiento y** **la cerró para no dejar pasar la voz de Malfoy.**

 **—Así que piensa que Durmstrang le hubiera venido mejor, ¿no? —dijo** **irritada—. Me gustaría que lo hubieran llevado allí. De esa forma no tendríamos** **que aguantarlo.**

—No sé puede tener todo lo bueno en esta vida, Granger —dijo Daphne con resignación.

 **—¿Durmstrang es otra escuela de magia? —preguntó Harry.**

—Hombre, por lo que ha dicho Malfoy, yo diría que sí —respondió Ginny con burla

—Muy graciosa, señorita Weasley —replicó Harry.

Ginny le sacó la lengua y Harry tuvo el repentino impulso de abrazarla para atraerla hacia él.

 **—Sí —dijo Hermione desdeñosamente—, y tiene una reputación horrible.** **Según el libro _Evaluación de la educación mágica en Europa_ , da muchísima ****importancia a las Artes Oscuras.**

—Me sorprende que una escuela enseñé magia oscura como si nada —dijo Holly.

 **—Creo que he oído algo sobre ella —comentó Ron pensativamente—.** **¿Dónde está? ¿En qué país?**

—Ni idea. Seguramente por el norte de Europa —respondió Bill.

 **—Bueno, nadie lo sabe —repuso Hermione, levantando las cejas.**

 **—Eh... ¿por qué no? —se extrañó Harry.**

 **—Hay una rivalidad tradicional entre todas las escuelas de magia. A las de** **Durmstrang y Beauxbatons les gusta ocultar su paradero para que nadie les** **pueda robar los secretos —explicó Hermione con naturalidad.**

 **—¡Vamos! ¡No digas tonterías! —exclamó Ron, riéndose—. Durmstrang** **tiene que tener el mismo tamaño que Hogwarts. ¿Cómo van a esconder un** **castillo enorme?**

 **—¡Pero si también Hogwarts está oculto!**

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Ron con asombro—. Primera noticia.

—Pues creo que era un poco evidente que el castillo estaba oculto, Ron —dijo Ginny mientras sacudía su cabeza.

 **—dijo Hermione, sorprendida—.** **Eso lo sabe todo el mundo. Bueno, todo el mundo que ha leído _Historia de_** _ **Hogwarts.**_

—No falta que hace. Cualquiera se puede imaginar que la escuela esta oculta —dijo Astoria.

Ron y Harry se sonrojaron. Ninguno de los dos se había parado nunca a pensar que la escuela podría estar oculta a ojos de los intrusos.

 **—Sólo tú, entonces —repuso Ron—. A ver, ¿cómo han hecho para** **esconder un lugar como Hogwarts?**

 **—Está embrujado —explicó Hermione—. Si un muggle lo mira, lo único** **que ve son unas ruinas viejas con un letrero en la entrada donde dice: «MUY** **PELIGROSO. PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA.»**

—Y no es lo único que tiene —explicó Dumbledore—. También esta encantada para que sea inmarcable con un mapa. Además de que el pueblo posee fuerzas defensas anti-muggles y, tanto el bosque, como el lago, como las montañas son fuertes disuasorios para todo aquel que traté de llegar a Hogwarts a través de ellos.

 **—¿Así que Durmstrang también parece unas ruinas para el que no** **pertenece al colegio?**

 **—Posiblemente —contestó Hermione**

—Creo que recordar que no —murmuró el director de forma pensativa—. Sin embargo tiene otras defensas.

 **, encogiéndose de hombros—. O** **podrían haberle puesto repelentes mágicos de muggles, como al estadio de los** **Mundiales. Y, para impedir que los magos ajenos lo encuentren, pueden** **haberlo convertido en inmarcable.**

 **—¿Cómo?**

 **—Bueno, se puede encantar un edificio para que sea imposible marcarlo** **en ningún mapa.**

 **—Eh... si tú lo dices... —admitió Harry.**

—No lo digo yo. Lo dicen los libros —dijo Hermione.

 **—Pero creo que Durmstrang tiene que estar en algún país del norte —dijo** **Hermione reflexionando—. En algún lugar muy frío, porque llevan capas de piel** **como parte del uniforme.**

 **—¡Ah, piensa en las posibilidades que eso tiene! —dijo Ron en tono** **soñador—. Habría sido tan fácil tirar a Malfoy a un glaciar y que pareciera un** **accidente...**

—Creo recordar que Durmstrang tiene encantamientos por si algo así sucede, señor Weasley —apuntó Dumbledore.

—Oh, ya —respondió Ron, sonrojado.

 **Es una pena que su madre no quisiera que fuera allí.**

 **La lluvia se hacía aún más y más intensa conforme el tren avanzaba hacia** **el norte.**

—Pues menuda gracia para los de primero si tienen que atravesar el lago con ese tiempo —murmuró Eli. Fue una suerte que, en su día, apenas había llovido.

 **El cielo estaba tan oscuro y las ventanillas tan empañadas que hacia** **el mediodía ya habían encendido las luces. El carrito de la comida llegó** **traqueteando por el pasillo, y Harry compró un montón de pasteles en forma de** **caldero para compartirlos con los demás.**

—¿Cuanto tiempo llevará trabajando esa mujer ahí? —preguntó James de repente.

—¿A qué viene eso? —le preguntó Remus, confundido.

—Nada. Solamente que ya estaba en nuestra época y, por entonces, no era exactamente una jovencita —respondió James.

—¿Os imagináis que, la señora del carrito, es en realidad un demonio? —dijo Sirius.

La idea era tan absurda, que todos se echaron a reír.

—Con garras afiladas —asintió Remus.

—Y sus empanadas de calabaza son en realidad explosivos disfrazados —añadió James, con lágrimas en los ojos.

 **Varios de sus amigos pasaron a verlos a lo largo de la tarde, incluidos** **Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas y Neville Longbottom, un muchacho de cara** **redonda extraordinariamente olvidadizo que había sido criado por su abuela,** **una bruja de armas tomar.**

—Dímelo a mí —dijo Frank Longbottom, mientras palmeaba el hombro de Neville—. Sé lo duro que es vivir con ella.

 **Seamus aún llevaba la escarapela del equipo de** **Irlanda. Parecía que iba perdiendo su magia poco a poco, y, aunque todavía** **gritaba «¡Troy!, ¡Mullet!, ¡Moran!», lo hacía de forma muy débil y como fatigada.**

—Sonará raro. Pero siento pena por la escarapela —dijo Holly.

 **Después de una media hora, Hermione, harta de la inacabable charla sobre** **quidditch,**

—Me sorprende que aguantases media hora —dijo Lily.

 **se puso a leer una vez más el _Libro reglamentario de hechizos, curso_** ** _4º_ , e intentó aprenderse el encantamiento convocador.**

 **Mientras revivían el partido de la Copa, Neville los escuchaba con envidia.**

 **—Mi abuela no quiso ir —dijo con evidente tristeza—. No compró entradas.**

Frank gruñó por lo bajo. Vale que a su madre no le interesase el quidditch, pero al menos podría haber comprado entradas para que su único nieto vaya al partido. Aunque, con lo ocurrido esa noche, casi era mejor que Neville se hubiese quedado en casa.

 **Supongo que habrá sido impresionante...**

 **—Lo fue —asintió Ron —. Mira esto, Neville...**

 **Revolvió un poco en su baúl, que estaba colgado en la rejilla** **portaequipajes, y sacó la miniatura de Viktor Krum.**

 **—¡Vaya! —exclamó Neville maravillado, cuando Ron le puso a Krum en su** **rechoncha mano.**

 **—Lo vimos muy de cerca, además —añadió Ron—, porque estuvimos en** **la tribuna principal...**

 **—Por primera y última vez en tu vida, Weasley.**

—Ya tardaba en aparecer para incordiar —dijo Will, entornando los ojos.

 **Draco Malfoy acababa de aparecer en el vano de la puerta. Detrás de él** **estaban Crabbe y Goyle, sus enormes y brutos amigotes,**

—¿Por qué se siguen refiriendo como amigos? Es evidente que hacen más la función de sirvientes o guardaespaldas —dijo Emily.

 **que parecían haber** **crecido durante el verano al menos treinta centímetros cada uno.**

—Cada vez estoy más convencido que esos dos son medio trols o algo así —dijo George.

 **Evidentemente, habían escuchado la conversación a través de la puerta del compartimiento,** **que Dean y Seamus habían dejado entreabierta.**

 _Al menos esta vez no fue culpa mía_ pensó Neville.

 **—No recuerdo haberte invitado a entrar, Malfoy —dijo Harry fríamente.**

—Pero si te invitó a que te vayas —añadió.

 **—¿Qué es eso, Weasley? —preguntó Malfoy, señalando la jaula de** ** _Pigwidgeon_. Una manga de la túnica de gala de Ron colgaba de ella ****balanceándose con el movimiento del tren, y el puño de puntilla de aspecto** **enmohecido resaltaba a la vista.**

—¡Oh, no! —se lamentó Ron. De todas las personas posibles para ver esa túnica, que fuese justamente Malfoy...

 **Ron intentó ocultar la túnica, pero Malfoy fue más rápido: agarró la manga** **y tiró de ella.**

—Al final ser buscador le va a servir y todo —dijo Charlie.

 **—¡Mirad esto! —exclamó Malfoy, encantado, enseñándoles a Crabbe y a** **Goyle la túnica de Ron—. No pensarás ponerte esto, ¿eh, Weasley? Fueron el** **último grito hacia mil ochocientos noventa...**

Ron apretó fuertemente sus puños. Si Malfoy se le ponía delante justo ahora, estaría más que encantado en saludarle "cariñosamente" con sus nudillos.

Hermione, intuyendo los pensamientos de Ron, tomó su mano derecha entre sus manos y se la apretó. Al instante el pelirrojo se relajó un poco.

 **—¡Vete a la mierda, Malfoy! —le dijo Ron, con la cara del mismo color que** **su túnica cuando la desprendió de las manos de Malfoy.**

 **Malfoy se rió de él sonoramente. Crabbe y Goyle se reían también como** **tontos.**

 **—¿Así que vas a participar, Weasley?**

—Cómo no. Él ya lo sabe —dijo Bill, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 **¿Vas a intentar dar un poco de** **gloria a tu apellido? También hay dinero, por supuesto. Si ganaras podrías** **comprarte una túnica decente...**

 **—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Ron bruscamente.**

 **—¿Vas a participar? —repitió Malfoy—. Supongo que tú sí, Potter. Nunca** **dejas pasar una oportunidad de exhibirte, ¿a que no?**

—Me huele a que alguien tiene celos —dijo Neville.

 **—Malfoy, una de dos: explica de qué estás hablando o vete —dijo** **Hermione con irritación, por encima de su _Libro reglamentario de hechizos,_** _ **curso 4º.**_

 **Una alegre sonrisa se dibujó en el pálido rostro de Malfoy.**

—Me parece que no ha sido buena idea decirle eso —dijo Luna.

—Ya me doy cuenta —asintió Hermione.

 **—¡No me digas que no lo sabéis! —dijo muy contento—. ¿Tú tienes en el** **Ministerio a un padre y un hermano, y no lo sabes? Dios mío, mi padre me lo** **dijo hace un siglo... Cornelius Fudge se lo explicó. Pero, claro, mi padre** **siempre se ha relacionado con la gente más importante del Ministerio... Quizá** **el rango de tu padre es demasiado bajo para enterarse, Weasley. Sí...** **seguramente no tratan de cosas importantes con tu padre delante.**

Ron respiró hondo.

—¿Cuanto hay que pagar para romperle la cara a Malfoy? —preguntó Ron.

—Ni idea. Pero si hace falta te ayudo —respondió Harry.

 **Volviendo a reírse, Malfoy hizo una seña a Crabbe y Goyle, y los tres se** **fueron.** **Ron se puso en pie y cerró la puerta corredera del compartimiento dando** **un portazo tan fuerte que el cristal se hizo añicos.**

—¡Ronald! —le regañó Molly.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

—Aún no he hecho nada —dijo.

 **—¡Ron! —le reprochó Hermione. Luego sacó la varita y susurró—:** **¡ _Reparo_! —Los trozos se recompusieron en una plancha de cristal y ****regresaron a la puerta.**

 **—Bueno... ha hecho como que lo sabe todo y nosotros no —dijo Ron con** **un gruñido—**

—Sabes que de verdad lo sabe, ¿no? —señaló Hermione.

Ron suspiró y asintió. Por supuesto que se daba cuenta que Malfoy no se estaba marcando un farol.

 **. «Mi padre siempre se ha relacionado con la gente más** **importante del Ministerio...» Mi padre podría haber ascendido cuando hubiera** **querido... pero prefiere quedarse donde está...**

Arthur no dijo nada. En realidad su hijo tenía razón, pero ya que Arthur amaba todo lo relacionado con lo muggle, ya estaba bien allí dónde estaba.

 **—Por supuesto que sí —asintió Hermione en voz baja—. No dejes que te** **moleste Malfoy, Ron.**

 **—¿Él? ¿Molestarme a mí? ¡Como si pudiera! —replicó Ron cogiendo uno** **de los pasteles en forma de caldero que quedaban y aplastándolo.**

Nadie dijo nada, pero era evidente que Ron estaba muy molesto por el encuentro con Malfoy.

 **A Ron no se le pasó el malhumor durante el resto del viaje.** **No habló gran** **cosa mientras se cambiaban para ponerse la túnica del colegio, y seguía** **sonrojado cuando por fin el expreso de Hogwarts aminoró la marcha hasta** **detenerse en la estación de Hogsmeade, que estaba completa mente oscura.**

 **—** Menuda forma de acabar el viaje —murmuró Ron.

 **Cuando se abrieron las puertas del tren, se oyó el retumbar de un trueno.**

 **Hermione envolvió a _Crookshanks_ con su capa, y Ron dejó la túnica de gala ****cubriendo la jaula de _Pigwidgeon_ antes de salir del tren bajo el aguacero con la ****cabeza inclinada y los ojos casi cerrados. La lluvia caía entonces tan rápida y** **abundantemente que era como si les estuvieran vaciando sobre la cabeza un** **cubo tras otro de agua helada.**

—Definitivamente no me gustaría estar en el lugar de los de primer año —dijo Jake, mostrándose de acuerdo con las palabras que Eli había dicho antes.

 **—¡Eh, Hagrid! —gritó Harry, viendo una enorme silueta al final del andén.**

 **—¿Todo bien, Harry? —le gritó Hagrid, saludándolo con la mano—. ¡Nos** **veremos en el banquete si no nos ahogamos antes!**

—Seguro que eso ha tranquilizado a los de primer año —dijo Sally, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 **Era tradición que los de primero llegaran al castillo de Hogwarts** **atravesando el lago con Hagrid.**

 **—¡Ah, no me haría gracia pasar el lago con este tiempo! —aseguró** **Hermione enfáticamente, tiritando mientras avanzaban muy despacio por el** **oscuro andén con el resto del alumnado.**

 **Cien carruajes sin caballo los esperaban a la salida de la estación.**

—En realidad si tienen caballo —se limitó a decir Luna con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville subieron** **agradecidos a uno de ellos, la puerta se cerró con un golpe seco y un momento** **después, con una fuerte sacudida, la larga procesión de carruajes traqueteaba** **por el camino que llevaba al castillo de Hogwarts.**

—Fin del capítulo —anunció el director.

* * *

 **Hola gente,**

 **Y capítulo décimo tercero subido. Otro capítulo corto, pero bueno así es en los libros.**

 **Hay algunos que me habéis preguntado porque Snape no esta aquí. ¿Habéis visto como es Snape en los libros? Sí lo meto aquí, lo más probable es que varios (James y Sirius a la cabeza) vayan a reventarle la cabeza.**

 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki**

 **PD: ¿Casa favorita de Hogwarts?**


	14. El Torneo de los Tres Magos

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling**

* * *

 **Respondiendo a las preguntas:**

 **-Sé que sonará cliché y que no voy a mojarme mucho, pero es que sinceramente me encantan las cuatro casas. Supongo que tengo más cariño hacia Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff que a las otras dos.**

 **Por cierto, parece que Slytherin es la favorita por aquí, XD**

* * *

Sabiendo que era su turno para leer, Neville cogió el libro y lo abrió por el nuevo capítulo.

 **—El Torneo de los Tres Magos.**

—¿El Torneo de...? ¡Oh! ¡Ahora recuerdo que era el Cáliz de Fuego! —exclamó James.

—¿Qué es, papi? —preguntó Holly.

—Pues es...

—Seguro que se responde en los libros, cielo —respondió Lily.

—¿Sabes? Empiezo a sentir la frustración de no saber algo que otros sí saben —susurró Ron a Harry.

—Pero si eso lo vivimos constantemente con Hermione —señaló Harry.

—Pues también es verdad —admitió Ron.

 **Los carruajes atravesaron las verjas flanqueadas por estatuas de cerdos** **alados y luego avanzaron por el ancho camino, balanceándose peligrosamente** **bajo lo que empezaba a convertirse en un temporal.**

—Ni por todo el oro del mundo aceptaría ir ese año por el lago —dijo Ginny—. Los de primero lo deben estar pasando fatal.

 **Pegando la cara a la** **ventanilla, Harry podía ver cada vez más próximo el castillo de Hogwarts, con** **sus numerosos ventanales iluminados reluciendo borrosamente tras la cortina** **de lluvia. Los rayos cruzaban el cielo cuando su carruaje se detuvo ante la gran** **puerta principal de roble, que se alzaba al final de una breve escalinata de** **piedra. Los que ocupaban los carruajes de delante corrían ya subiendo los** **escalones para entrar en el castillo. También Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville** **saltaron del carruaje y subieron la escalinata a toda prisa, y sólo levantaron la** **vista cuando se hallaron a cubierto en el interior del cavernoso vestíbulo** **alumbrado con antorchas y ante la majestuosa escalinata de mármol.**

 **—¡Caray! —exclamó Ron, sacudiendo la cabeza y poniéndolo todo perdido** **de agua—. Si esto sigue así, va a terminar desbordándose el lago. Estoy** **empapado... ¡Ay!**

—¿Qué sucede ahora? —preguntó Tonks, perpleja. Por mucho que pensase, no se le ocurría una situación dónde, el primer día y en el vestíbulo, alguien pudiese recibir el más mínimo daño.

 **Un globo grande y rojo lleno de agua acababa de estallarle en la cabeza.**

—Peeves —dijeron varios.

 **Empapado y farfullando de indignación, Ron se tambaleó y cayó contra Harry,** **al mismo tiempo que un segundo globo lleno de agua caía... rozando a** **Hermione. Estalló a los pies de Harry, y una ola de agua fría le mojó las** **zapatillas y los calcetines. A su alrededor, todos chillaban y se empujaban en** **un intento de huir de la línea de fuego.**

—Imagino que no debe ser nada agradable, después de haberte mojado con la lluvia, que te empapen en el interior de un sitio.

 **Harry levantó la vista y vio, flotando a seis o siete metros por encima de** **ellos, a Peeves el poltergeist, una especie de hombrecillo con un gorro lleno de** **cascabeles y pajarita de color naranja. Su cara, ancha y maliciosa, estaba** **contraída por la concentración mientras se preparaba para apuntar a un nuevo** **blanco.**

 **—¡PEEVES! —gritó una voz irritada—. ¡Peeves, baja aquí AHORA** **MISMO!**

—¡Minnie! —exclamaron James y Sirius.

McGonagall les dirigió una mirada irritada.

 **Acababa de entrar apresuradamente desde el Gran Comedor la profesora** **McGonagall, que era la subdirectora del colegio y jefa de la casa de Gryffindor.** **Resbaló en el suelo mojado y para no caerse tuvo que agarrarse al cuello de** **Hermione.**

Hermione, aunque ahora no había ocurrido nada, no pudo evitar poner una mueca.

—Discúlpeme, señorita Granger.

—No importa. Ha sido por culpa de Peeves, no suya, profesora —dijo Hermione.

 **—¡Ay! Perdón, señorita Granger.**

 **—¡No se preocupe, profesora! —dijo Hermione jadeando y frotándose la** **garganta.**

 **—¡Peeves, baja aquí AHORA! —bramó la profesora McGonagall,** **enderezando su sombrero puntiagudo y mirando hacia arriba a través de sus** **gafas de montura cuadrada.**

 **—¡No estoy haciendo nada! —contestó Peeves entre risas, arrojando un** **nuevo globo lleno de agua a varias chicas de quinto, que gritaron y corrieron** **hacia el Gran Comedor—. ¿No estaban ya mojadas? ¡Esto son unos chorritos!** **¡Ja, ja, ja!**

—Bueno... tiene algo de lógica —dijo Will, un poco dubitativo.

—Aunque la tenga, no es algo que deba estar haciendo —replicó su hermana.

 **—Y dirigió otro globo hacia un grupo de segundo curso que acababa** **de llegar.**

 **—¡Llamaré al director! —gritó la profesora McGonagall—. Te lo advierto,** **Peeves...**

—Bueno, Peeves respeta a Dumbledore. Así que no es tan mala idea —dijo Sally.

—Y, en el fondo, la mayoría de broma de Peeves le hacen gracia —añadió Sirius.

 **Peeves le sacó la lengua, tiró al aire los últimos globos y salió zumbando** **escaleras arriba, riéndose como loco.**

 **—¡Bueno, vamos! —ordenó bruscamente la profesora McGonagall a la** **empapada multitud—. ¡Vamos, al Gran Comedor!**

—Cómo no se sequen pronto, el banquete va a ser muy divertido —dijo Charlie.

—Quién va a encontrar divertido esto, será la señora Pomfrey —señaló Bill con una mueca—. Como la gente empiece a resfriarse, va a tener mucho ajetreo los primeros días.

 **Harry, Ron y Hermione cruzaron el vestíbulo entre resbalones y** **atravesaron la puerta doble de la derecha. Ron murmuraba entre dientes y se** **apartaba el pelo empapado de la cara.**

—Grandísima manera de empezar el curso —gruñó Ron.

 **El Gran Comedor, decorado para el banquete de comienzo de curso, tenía** **un aspecto tan espléndido como de costumbre, y el ambiente era mucho más** **cálido que en el vestíbulo. A la luz de cientos y cientos de velas que flotaban en** **el aire sobre las mesas, brillaban las copas y los platos de oro. Las cuatro** **largas mesas pertenecientes a las casas estaban abarrotadas de alumnos que** **charlaban. Al fondo del comedor, los profesores se hallaban sentados a lo largo** **de uno de los lados de la quinta mesa, de cara a sus alumnos. Harry, Ron y** **Hermione pasaron por delante de los estudiantes de Slytherin, de Ravenclaw y** **de Hufflepuff, y se sentaron con los demás de la casa de Gryffindor al otro lado** **del Gran Comedor, junto a Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de Gryffindor. De** **color blanco perla y semitransparente, Nick llevaba puesto aquella noche su** **acostumbrado jubón, con una gorguera especialmente ancha que servía al** **doble propósito de dar a su atuendo un tono festivo y de asegurar que la** **cabeza se tambaleara lo menos posible sobre su cuello, parcialmente cortado.**

 **—Buenas noches —dijo sonriéndoles.**

—Dudo que estén de acuerdo con eso —dijo Emily.

 **—¡Pues cómo serán las malas! —contestó Harry,**

—Pregúntaselo a los de primero que llegarán en un rato —dijo Ginny.

 **quitándose las zapatillas** **y vaciándolas de agua—. Espero que se den prisa con la Ceremonia de** **Selección, porque me muero de hambre.**

 **La selección de los nuevos estudiantes para asignarles casa tenía lugar al** **comienzo de cada curso; pero, por una infortunada combinación de** **circunstancias, Harry no había estado presente más que en la suya propia.** **Estaba deseando que empezara.**

—Sinceramente, creo que eres la única persona en todo Hogwarts que llega a cuarto año, y solamente ha estado en su propia selección —dijo James un poco sorprendido.

—Ni que yo planease quedarme fuera —murmuró Harry.

 **Justo en aquel momento, una voz entrecortada y muy excitada lo llamó:**

 **—¡Eh, Harry!**

 **Era Colin Creevey, un alumno de tercero para quien Harry era una especie** **de héroe.**

—No solo para Colin. Para muchos, sobre todo más jóvenes que tú, eres un héroe —dijo Ginny.

—Ginny es un claro ejemplo de ello —señaló Bill.

Sus hermanos rieron mientras Ginny se sonrojaba y lo miraba con furia.

 **—Hola, Colin —respondió con poco entusiasmo.**

—Podías ser un poco más educado con el pobre niño, Harry —le regañó Lily.

—Pero es que... —James y Sirius le mandaron una mirada de advertencia a Harry, indicándole que no continuará—. Lo entiendo, mamá. Procu... Seré más amable con él.

 **—Harry, ¿a que no sabes qué? ¿A que no sabes qué, Harry? ¡Mi hermano** **empieza este año! ¡Mi hermano Dennis!**

—¡Ay, Dios! Colin 2.0 se acerca —dijo Will.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia entre ambos? —preguntó Regulus.

Will se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué uno va con una cámara de fotos y el otro con una cámara de vídeo?

—Las cámaras de vídeo no funcionan en Hogwarts —señaló Hermione—. Hay demasiada magia en el ambiente.

—Pues entonces no sé... —Will lo pensó un momento—. A lo mejor Dennis escupe ácido o algo así.

—¿Es qué ahora los hermanos Creevey son mutantes o qué? —dijo Emily—. ¿Acaso en el futuro formarán parte de los X-Men?

—Pues eso sería un giro de la trama interesante —dijo Will.

—¿Se puede saber de qué estáis hablando? —preguntó Ron confundido, al igual que muchos en la sala.

—Oh... larga historia —dijo Emily, sonrojándose levemente.

 **—Eh... bien —dijo Harry.**

 **—¡Está muy nervioso! —explicó Colin, casi saltando arriba y abajo en su** **asiento**

—Creo que el nervioso es otro —dijo Jake.

 **—. ¡Espero que le toque Gryffindor! Cruza los dedos, ¿eh, Harry?**

 **—Sí, vale —accedió Harry. Se volvió hacia Hermione, Ron y Nick Casi** **Decapitado—. Los hermanos generalmente van a la misma casa, ¿no?**

—No tiene porque ser así —dijo Reg—. Sirius y yo somos hermanos. Pero él fue a Gryffindor y yo a Slytherin.

 **—** **comentó. Estaba pensando en los Weasley, que eran siete y todos habían** **pertenecido a Gryffindor.**

 **—No, no necesariamente —repuso Hermione—. La hermana gemela de** **Parvati Patil está en Ravenclaw, y son idénticas. Uno pensaría que tenían que** **estar juntas, ¿verdad?**

—Cierto —respondió Harry, recordando a las gemelas Patil. Se extrañaba un poco que no lo hubiese recordado antes. Pero, teniendo en cuenta de que apenas había hablado con Parvati Patil y que prácticamente no había hablado nada con Padma Patil, en esos tres cursos, tampoco era tan extraño.

 **Harry miró la mesa de los profesores.**

—No, no Harry —dijo Fred.

—Sabemos que el rasgo distintivo de los Ravenclaw es la inteligencia, pero no se encuentran en esa mesa —añadió George.

 **Había más asientos vacíos de lo** **normal. Hagrid, por supuesto, estaría todavía abriéndose camino entre las** **aguas del lago con los de primero;** **la profesora McGonagall se encontraría** **seguramente supervisando el secado del suelo del vestíbulo; pero había** **además otra silla vacía, y no caía en la cuenta de quién era el que faltaba.**

—Snape, Snape, Snape, Snape... —murmuró James con los dedos cruzados.

 **—¿Dónde está el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?**

—¡Joder! —exclamó James.

—¡James! —le advirtió Lily.

—¿Cómo es que todavía no estás ahí? —le preguntó Tonks a Moody.

—¿Cómo quieres que sepa algo que todavía no ha ocurrido, Nymphadora? —replicó Moody, haciendo que el cabello de la chica cambiase a un rojo intenso.

—No me llames Nymphadora —susurró entre dientes.

 **—** **preguntó Hermione, que también miraba la mesa de los profesores.**

 **Nunca habían tenido un profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que** **les durara más de un curso.**

—Me sorprende que aún no hayan tratado de quitar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras del plan de estudio. ¡Si ningún profesor dura más de un curso! —exclamó Bill.

—De tratar, lo han tratado de hacer —dijo Dumbledore—. Por suerte Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es una asignatura importante. Por eso continua estando... aunque cada vez cuesta encontrar candidatos.

 **Con diferencia, el favorito de Harry había sido el** **profesor Lupin,**

Remus le sonrió agradecido a Harry.

 **que había dimitido el curso anterior. Recorrió la mesa de los** **profesores de un lado a otro: no había ninguna cara nueva.**

 **—¡A lo mejor no han podido encontrar a nadie! —dijo Hermione,** **preocupada.**

—En caso de ser así, señorita Granger, el profesorado se turnaría para ir dando las clases —explicó McGonagall.

 **Harry examinó la mesa con más cuidado. El pequeño profesor Flitwick, que** **impartía la clase de Encantamientos, estaba sentado sobre un montón de** **cojines al lado de la profesora Sprout, que daba Herbología y que en aquellos** **momentos llevaba el sombrero ladeado sobre el lacio pelo gris. Hablaba con la** **profesora Sinistra, del departamento de Astronomía. Al otro lado de la** **profesora Sinistra estaba Snape** **, el profesor de Pociones, con su pelo grasiento, su nariz ganchuda y su rostro cetrino**

Jake frunció un poco el ceño.

 **: la persona a la que Harry tenía** **menos aprecio en todo Hogwarts . El odio que Harry le profesaba sólo tenía** **parangón con el que Snape le profesaba a él, un odio que, si eso era posible,** **parecía haberse intensificado el curso anterior después de que Harry había** **ayudado a huir a Sirius ante las desmesuradas narices de Snape. Snape y** **Sirius habían sido enemigos desde que eran estudiantes.**

—Más de tu padre que mío —dijo Sirius.

 **Al otro lado de Snape había un asiento vacío que Harry adivinó que era el** **de la profesora McGonagall. En la silla contigua, y en el mismo centro de la** **mesa, estaba sentado el profesor Dumbledore, el director: su abundante pelo** **plateado y su barba brillaban a la luz de las velas, y llevaba una majestuosa** **túnica de color verde oscuro bordada con multitud de estrellas y lunas.** **Dumbledore había juntado las yemas de sus largos y delgados dedos, y** **apoyaba sobre ellas la barbilla, mirando al techo a través de sus gafas de** **media luna, como absorto en sus pensamientos. Harry también miró al techo.**

 **Por obra de encantamiento, tenía exactamente el mismo aspecto que el cielo al** **aire libre, aunque nunca lo había visto tan tormentoso como aquel día. Se** **arremolinaban en él nubes de color negro y morado. Después de oír un trueno,** **Harry vio que un rayo dibujaba en el techo su forma ahorquillada.**

 **—¡Que se den prisa! —gimió Ron, al lado de Harry —. Podría comerme un** **hipogrifo.**

—Siempre te puedes comer un hipogrifo —señaló Ginny.

 **No había acabado de pronunciar aquellas palabras cuando se abrieron las** **puertas del Gran Comedor y se hizo el silencio. La profesora McGonagall** **marchaba a la cabeza de una larga fila de alumnos de primero, a los que** **condujo hasta la parte superior del Gran Comedor, donde se encontraba la** **mesa de los profesores. Si Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban mojados, lo suyo no** **era nada comparado con lo de aquellos alumnos de primero. Más que haber** **navegado por el lago, parecían haberlo pasado a nado.**

—Definitivamente como me alegro haber ido un año antes —murmuró Astoria.

 **Temblando con una** **mezcla de frío y nervios, llegaron a la altura de la mesa de los profesores y se** **detuvieron, puestos en fila, de cara al resto de los estudiantes. El único que no** **temblaba era el más pequeño de todos,**

—Mirad, el más pequeño y el más valiente —dijo Sirius—. Ese acaba en Gryffindor fijo.

 **un muchacho con pelo castaño desvaído que iba envuelto en lo que Harry reconoció como el abrigo de piel de** **topo de Hagrid.**

—O simplemente no se veía su temblor por estar tapado con el abrigo de Hagrid —señaló Reg.

 **El abrigo le venía tan grande que parecía que estuviera** **envuelto en un toldo de piel negra. Su carita salía del cuello del abrigo con** **aspecto de estar al borde de la conmoción.**

—Sí. Definitiva,ente esta igual de nervioso que el resto —dijo Daphne.

 **Cuando se puso en fila con sus** **aterrorizados compañeros, vio a Colin Creevey,**

—Seguro que debe de ser Dennis —dijo Charlie.

 **levantó dos veces el pulgar** **para darle a entender que todo iba bien y dijo sin hablar, moviendo sólo los** **labios: «¡Me he caído en el lago!» Parecía completamente encantado por el** **accidente.**

—No hay nada mejor que caerte dentro de un lago oscuro, en medio de una tormenta —dijo Bill, mientras rodaba los ojos.

 **Entonces la profesora McGonagall colocó un taburete de cuatro patas en el** **suelo ante los alumnos de primero y, encima de él, un sombrero** **extremadamente viejo, sucio y remendado. Los de primero lo miraban, y** **también el resto de la concurrencia. Por un momento el Gran Comedor quedó** **en silencio. Entonces se abrió un desgarrón que el sombrero tenía cerca del** **ala, formando como una boca, y empezó a cantar:**

—Ahora que lo pienso, Harry ha tenido mucha suerte —dijo Fred—. Se ha ahorrado dos años de escuchar al sombrero cantar... o lo que sea que haga.

—Cierto —asintió George—. Por cierto, Neville.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Neville.

—Tienes que cantar.

—No pienso cantar.

 _ **Hace tal vez mil años**_

 _ **que me cortaron, ahormaron y cosieron.**_

 _ **Había entonces cuatro magos de fama**_

 _ **de los que la memoria los nombres guarda:**_

 _ **El valeroso Gryffindor venía del páramo;**_

 _ **el bello Ravenclaw, de la cañada;**_

 _ **del ancho valle procedía Hufflepuff el suave,**_

 _ **y el astuto Slytherin, de los pantanos.**_

 _ **Compartían un deseo, una esperanza, un sueño:**_

 _ **idearon de común acuerdo un atrevido plan**_

 _ **para educar jóvenes brujos.**_

 _ **Así nació Hogwarts, este colegio.**_

 _ **Luego, cada uno de aquellos fundadores**_

 _ **fundó una casa diferente**_

 _ **para los diferentes caracteres**_

 _ **de su alumnado.**_

 _ **Para Gryffindor**_

 _ **el valor era lo mejor;**_

 _ **para Ravenclaw,**_

 _ **la inteligencia.**_

 _ **Para Hufflepuff el mayor mérito de todos**_

 _ **era romperse los codos.**_

 _ **El ambicioso Slytherin**_

 _ **ambicionaba alumnos ambiciosos.**_

 _ **Estando aún con vida**_

 _ **se repartieron a cuantos venían,**_

 _ **pero ¿cómo seguir escogiendo**_

 _ **cuando estuvieran muertos y en el hoyo?**_

 _ **Fue Gryffindor el que halló el modo:**_

 _ **me levantó de su cabeza,**_

 _ **y los cuatro en mí metieron algo de su sesera**_

 _ **para que pudiera elegiros a la primera.**_

 _ **Ahora ponme sobre las orejas.**_

 _ **No me equivoco nunca:**_

 _ **echaré un vistazo a tu mente**_

 _ **¡y te diré de qué casa eres!**_

 **En el Gran Comedor resonaron los aplausos cuando terminó de cantar el** **Sombrero Seleccionador.**

 **—No es la misma canción de cuando nos seleccionó a nosotros —comentó** **Harry, aplaudiendo con los demás.**

 **—Canta una canción diferente cada año —dijo Ron—. Tiene que ser** **bastante aburrido ser un sombrero, ¿verdad? Supongo que se pasa el año** **preparando la próxima canción.**

—Pues también podía pasarse el año mejorando sus dotes de cantante —murmuró George.

 **La profesora McGonagall desplegaba en aquel momento un rollo grande** **de pergamino.**

 **—Cuando pronuncie vuestro nombre, os pondréis el sombrero y os** **sentaréis en el taburete —dijo dirigiéndose a los de primero—. Cuando el** **sombrero anuncie la casa a la que pertenecéis, iréis a sentaros en la mesa** **correspondiente. ¡Ackerley, Stewart!**

 **Un chico se adelantó, temblando claramente de la cabeza a los pies, cogió** **el Sombrero Seleccionador, se lo puso y se sentó en el taburete.**

Todos se inclinaron hacia delante, esperando saber cuál sería la primera casa en recibir un nuevo miembro.

 **—¡Ravenclaw! —gritó el sombrero.**

—¡Somos los primeros! —exclamó Holly feliz, mientras Luna sonreía.

 **Stewart Ackerley se quitó el sombrero y se fue a toda prisa a sentarse a la** **mesa de Ravenclaw, donde todos lo estaban aplaudiendo. Harry vislumbró a** **Cho, la buscadora del equipo de Ravenclaw, que recibía con vítores a Stewart** **Ackerley cuando se sentaba. Durante un fugaz segundo, Harry sintió el extraño** **deseo de ponerse en la mesa de Ravenclaw.**

Harry sintió sus mejillas enrojece mientras otros reían.

 **—¡Baddock, Malcolm!**

 **—¡Slytherin!**

—Nos llevamos al segundo —dijo Jake.

 **La mesa del otro extremo del Gran Comedor estalló en vítores. Harry vio** **cómo aplaudía Malfoy cuando Malcolm se reunió con ellos. Harry se preguntó** **si Baddock tendría idea de que la casa de Slytherin había dado más brujos y** **brujas oscuros que ninguna otra.**

—Si es Slytherin, mínimo uno de sus padres es mago —dijo James—. Así que seguramente lo sabe.

 **Fred y George silbaron a Malcolm Baddock** **mientras tomaba asiento.**

—Fred. George —les regañó Molly.

 **—¡Branstone, Eleanor!**

 **—¡Hufflepuff!**

—Y el bronce es para Hufflepuff —exclamó Tonks—. Los de Gryffindor habéis salido perdiendo esta vez.

—¿Desde cuando era una competencia? —preguntó Remus, confundido.

—Pues... Mejor seguimos leyendo.

 **—¡Cauldwell, Owen!**

 **—¡Hufflepuff!**

—Y ya van dos —sonrió Eli.

 **—¡Creevey, Dennis!**

Algunos se inclinaron hacia delante para prestar más atención. Dado que el nombre de Dennis Creevey había salido antes, tenían ganas de saber en que casa acabaría.

 **El pequeño Dennis Creevey avanzó tambaleándose y se tropezó en el** **abrigo de piel de topo de Hagrid al mismo tiempo que éste entraba furtivamente** **en el Gran Comedor a través de una puerta situada detrás de la mesa de los** **profesores. Unas dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos tres** **veces más ancho, Hagrid, con su pelo y barba largos, enmarañados y** **renegridos, daba un poco de miedo. Una impresión falsa, porque Harry, Ron y** **Hermione sabían que Hagrid tenía un carácter muy bondadoso.**

—Cierto. Pasa algo similar con sus mascotas. Las que tienen el nombre más feroz, son muy tranquilas y, las que tienen un nombre normal, son las más peligrosas —dijo Charlie.

 **Les guiñó un** **ojo mientras se sentaba a un extremo de la mesa de los profesores, y observó** **cómo Dennis Creevey se ponía el Sombrero Seleccionador. El desgarrón que** **tenía el sombrero cerca del ala volvió a abrirse.**

 **—¡Gryffindor! —gritó el sombrero.**

Los de Gryffindor, que eran la mayoría, celebraron la entrada de su primer miembro en esa selección.

 **Harry aplaudió con los demás de la mesa de Gryffindor cuando Dennis** **Creevey, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, se quitó el sombrero, lo volvió a poner en** **el taburete y se fue a toda prisa junto a su hermano.**

 **—¡Colin, me caí! —dijo de modo estridente, arrojándose sobre un asiento** **vacío—. ¡Fue estupendo!**

—¿Cómo va a ser estupendo haberse caído? —preguntó Emily, confusa.

 **¡Y algo en el agua me agarró y me devolvió a la** **barca!**

—Debe de haber sido el calamar gigante —supuso James.

 **—¡Tranqui! —repuso Colin, igual de emocionado—. ¡Seguramente fue el c** **alamar gigante, Dennis!**

 **—¡Vaya! —exclamó Dennis, como si nadie, en sus mejores sueños,** **pudiera imaginar nada mejor que ser arrojado al agua en un lago de varias** **brazas de profundidad, por una sacudida en medio de una tormenta, y ser** **sacado por un monstruo marino gigante.**

—Hombre, de seguro que no es algo que te imaginarías que sucediera —dijo Bill—. Sobre todo si vienes de familia muggle.

 **—¡Dennis!, ¡Dennis!, ¿has visto a ese chico? ¡El del pelo negro y las** **gafas!, ¿lo ves? ¿A que no sabes quién es, Dennis?**

Harry, aunque en ese momento no estaba ahí, se aplastó el flequillo contra la frente para ocultar su cicatriz.

 **Harry miró para otro lado y se fijó en el Sombrero Seleccionador, que en** **aquel instante estaba ocupándose de Emma Dobbs.**

 **La Selección continuó.**

Algunos se deprimieron, ya que querían saber que casa conseguiría más miembros ese año.

 **Chicos y chicas con diferente grado de nerviosismo** **en la cara se iban acercando, uno a uno, al taburete de cuatro patas, y la fila se** **acortaba considerablemente conforme la profesora McGonagall iba llamando a** **los de la ele.**

 **—¡Vamos, deprisa! —gimió Ron, frotándose el estómago.**

—Lo mejor de todo es que seguro que se ha hinchado a golosinas en el tren —dijo Ginny.

—Eso no es cierto —replicó Ron.

Harry y Hermione se miraron, pensando ambos lo mismo: Ginny tenía razón.

 **—¡Por favor, Ron! Recordad que la Selección es mucho más importante** **que la comida —le dijo Nick Casi Decapitado, al tiempo que «¡Madley, Laura!»** **se convertía en miembro de la casa Hufflepuff.**

—Y un nuevo miembro —sonrió Tonks.

 **—Por supuesto que sí, si uno está muerto —replicó Ron.**

—En serio, Ronald. Tienes la variedad emocional de una cucharilla de té —dijo Hermione, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Pero si no he dicho nada! —exclamó Ron.

—Neville, sigue por favor —le pidió Harry al chico.

Neville, que ya conocía las peleas de esos dos, asintió.

 **—Espero que la remesa de este año en nuestra casa cumpla con los** **requisitos —comentó Nick Casi Decapitado, aplaudiendo cuando** **«¡McDonald, Natalie!»* llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor—. No queremos romper** **nuestra racha ganadora, ¿verdad?**

—Cierto. Slytherin ya nos supero seis años consecutivos —dijo Sirius—. No podemos ser menos.

—Tú ni siquiera estás ahí —replicó Remus.

 **Gryffindor había ganado los tres últimos años la Copa de las Casas.**

 **—¡Pritchard, Graham!**

 **—¡Slytherin!**

 **—¡Quirke, Orla!**

 **—¡Ravenclaw!**

 **Por último, con «¡Whitby, Kevin!» («¡Hufflepuff!»), la Ceremonia de** **Selección dio fin.** **La profesora McGonagall cogió el sombrero y el taburete, y** **se los llevó.**

 **—Se acerca el momento —dijo Ron cogiendo el tenedor y el cuchillo y** **mirando ansioso su plato de oro.**

—De verdad, Ron. A veces pienso que tienes una pierna hueca o algo así —dijo Hermione.

—¿Una pierna hueca? Yo creía que en su estómago había un agujero negro —señaló Harry.

 **El profesor Dumbledore se puso en pie. Sonreía a los alumnos, con los** **brazos abiertos en señal de bienvenida.**

 **—Tengo sólo dos palabras que deciros —dijo, y su profunda voz resonó en** **el Gran Comedor—: ¡A comer!**

 **—¡Obedecemos! —dijeron Harry y Ron en voz alta**

—No, espera. Si al final va a resultar que Harry también tiene una pierna hueca —dijo Ginny.

 **, cuando por arte de** **magia las fuentes vacías de repente aparecieron llenas ante sus ojos.**

 **Nick Casi Decapitado observó con tristeza cómo Harry, Ron y Hermione** **llenaban sus platos de comida.**

 **—¡Ah, «esdo esdá me'or»! —dijo Ron con la boca llena de puré de patata.**

—No hables con la boca llena, Ron —le regañó Molly.

 **—Tenéis suerte de que haya banquete esta noche, ¿sabéis? —comentó** **Nick Casi Decapitado—. Antes ha habido problemas en las cocinas.**

 **—¿«Po' gué»? ¿«Gué ha sudedido»? —dijo Harry, con la boca llena con** **un buen pedazo de carne.**

—Tú tampoco hables con la boca llena, Harry —regañó Lily.

 **—Peeves, por supuesto —explicó Nick Casi Decapitado, moviendo la** **cabeza, que se tambaleó peligrosamente. Se subió la gorguera un poco más—.** **Lo de siempre, ya sabéis. Quería asistir al banquete. Bueno, eso está** **completamente fuera de cuestión, porque ya lo conocéis: es un salvaje; no** **puede ver un plato de comida y resistir el impulso de tirárselo a alguien.**

—El bueno de Peeves —dijo James, como si el hecho de tirar un plato lleno de comida a alguien fuese de lo más normal.

 **Celebramos una reunión de fantasmas al respecto. El Fraile Gordo estaba a** **favor de darle una oportunidad, pero el Barón Sanguinario... más** **prudentemente, a mí parecer... se mantuvo en sus trece.**

—La decisión del Barón Sanguinario me parece la más correcta. Peeves es el típico que le das la mano y te agarra el brazo entero —dijo Sally.

 **El Barón Sanguinario era el fantasma de Slytherin, un espectro adusto y** **mudo cubierto de manchas de sangre de color plateado. Era el único en** **Hogwarts que realmente podía controlar a Peeves.**

—Bueno, es que no hay muchas ganas de ir contra el Barón Sanguinario —repuso Reg con un ligero temblor.

 **—Sí, ya nos pareció que Peeves estaba enfadado por algo —dijo Ron en** **tono enigmático**

—No mientas, Ron —dijo Bill—. Hasta que Nick no habló, no te diste cuenta de que Peeves estaba enfadado.

 **—. ¿Qué hizo en las cocinas?**

 **—¡Oh, lo normal! —respondió Nick Casi Decapitado, encogiéndose de** **hombros—. Alborotó y rompió cosas. Tiró cazuelas y sartenes. Lo encontraron** **nadando en la sopa.**

—Lo típico —dijeron Fred y George a la vez.

 **A los elfos domésticos los sacó de sus casillas...**

 _Esto no va a acabar bien_ pensaron varios, mirando a Hermione.

 **¡Paf!**

 **Hermione acababa de golpear su copa de oro. El zumo de calabaza se** **extendió rápidamente por el mantel, manchando de color naranja una amplia** **superficie de tela blanca, pero Hermione no se inmutó por ello.**

 **—¿Aquí hay elfos domésticos? —preguntó, clavando los ojos en Nick Casi** **Decapitado, con expresión horrorizada—. ¿Aquí, en Hogwarts?**

—¿Y qué te esperabas? ¿Qué fuese Filch el que limpiase y cocinase para todos? —preguntó Daphne, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Si llega a ser Filch el que cocina, la mayoría habríamos muerto envenenados el primer día —dijo Astoria.

 **—Claro que sí —respondió Nick Casi Decapitado, sorprendido de la** **reacción de Hermione—. Más que en ninguna otra morada de Gran Bretaña,** **según creo. Más de un centenar.**

 **—¡Si nunca he visto a ninguno! —objetó Hermione.**

—Es que se pasan la mayor parte del tiempo en las cocinas —aclaró James.

 **—Bueno, apenas abandonan las cocinas durante el día —explicó Nick Casi** **Decapitado—. Salen de noche para hacer un poco de limpieza... atender los** **fuegos y esas cosas... Se supone que no hay que verlos. Eso es lo que** **distingue a un buen elfo doméstico, que nadie sabe que está ahí.**

 **Hermione lo miró fijamente.**

 **—Pero ¿les pagan? —preguntó—. Tendrán vacaciones, ¿no? Y... y baja** **por enfermedad, pensiones y todo eso...**

—Bueno, ciertamente he tratado de convencer a los elfos domésticos de la escuela para que tuviesen una paga, vacaciones y bajas por enfermedad —dijo Dumbledore—. Pero todos ellos me lo han rechazado. Y tampoco es plan para forzarles ha aceptar algo que no quieren.

 **Nick Casi Decapitado se rió con tantas ganas que la gorguera se le bajó y** **la cabeza se le cayó y quedó colgando del fantasmal trocito de piel y músculo** **que todavía la mantenía unida al cuello.**

 **—¿Baja por enfermedad y pensiones? —repitió, volviendo a colocarse la** **cabeza sobre los hombros y asegurándola de nuevo con la gorguera—. ¡Los** **elfos domésticos no quieren bajas por enfermedad ni pensiones!**

 _Dímelo a mí_ pensó Dumbledore. En su día, cuando se lo propuso a los elfos domésticos con una sonrisa, estos le miraron como si el director acabase de anunciar que había matado a toda su familia... con una sonrisa.

 **Hermione miró su plato, que estaba casi intacto, puso encima el tenedor y** **el cuchillo y lo apartó de ella.**

 _Sabíamos que esto iba a acabar mal._

 **—«Vabos, He'mione» —dijo Ron, rociando sin querer a Harry con trocitos** **de budín de Yorkshire**

Harry hizo una mueca.

 **—. «Va'a», lo siento, «Adry». —Tragó—. ¡Porque te** **mueras de hambre no vas a conseguir que tengan bajas por enfermedad!**

 **—Esclavitud —dijo Hermione, respirando con dificultad —. Así es como se** **hizo esta cena: mediante la esclavitud.**

—Granger, no me obligues a repetirte otra vez lo mismo —suspiró Daphne.

—Ya sé, ya sé —dijo Hermione—. Seguramente querré investigar un poco. Y en cuanto lea lo que me has dicho...

—Pues buena suerte —dijo Astoria—. Apenas hay libros que traten el tema de los elfos domésticos. Así que, en realidad, hay muchos magos que creen que los elfos domésticos son esclavos en vez de sirvientes.

 **Y se negó a probar otro bocado.**

 **La lluvia seguía golpeando con fuerza contra los altos y oscuros** **ventanales. Otro trueno hizo vibrar los cristales, y el techo que reproducía la** **tormenta del cielo brilló iluminando la vajilla de oro justo en el momento en que** **los restos del plato principal se desvanecieron y fueron reemplazados, en un** **abrir y cerrar de ojos, por los postres.**

 **—¡Tarta de melaza, Hermione! —dijo Ron, dándosela a oler—. ¡Bollo de** **pasas, mira! ¡Y pastel de chocolate!**

 **Pero la mirada que le dirigió Hermione le recordó hasta tal punto la de la** **profesora McGonagall que prefirió desistir.**

—Minnie, eres contagiosa —dijo James.

—No me llames así, señor Potter —gruñó McGonagall.

 **Una vez terminados los postres y cuando los últimos restos desaparecieron** **de los platos, dejándolos completamente limpios, Albus Dumbledore volvió a** **levantarse. El rumor de charla que llenaba el Gran Comedor se apagó al** **instante, y sólo se oyó el silbido del viento y la lluvia golpeando contra los** **ventanales.**

 **—¡Bien! —dijo Dumbledore, sonriéndoles a todos—. Ahora que todos** **estamos bien comidos —Hermione lanzó un gruñido**

—Más bien casi todos —susurró Fred a George.

 **—, debo una vez más** **rogar vuestra atención mientras os comunico algunas noticias:** **El señor Filch, el conserje, me ha pedido que os comunique que la lista de** **objetos prohibidos en el castillo se ha visto incrementada este año con la** **inclusión de los yoyós gritadores, los discos voladores con colmillos y los** **bumeranes-porrazo. La lista completa comprende ya cuatrocientos treinta y** **siete artículos,**

—¿Pero existen tantos? —preguntó Holly con asombro.

 **según creo, y puede consultarse en la conserjería del señor** **Filch.**

 **La boca de Dumbledore se crispó un poco en las comisuras. Luego** **prosiguió:**

 **—Como cada año, quiero recordaros que el bosque que está dentro de los** **terrenos del castillo es una zona prohibida a los estudiantes**

—Y creo que algunos deberían prestar atención a esa norma —dijo Lily, mirando a su hijo.

 **. Otro tanto ocurre** **con el pueblo de Hogsmeade para todos los alumnos de primero y de segundo. Es** **también mi doloroso deber informaros de que la Copa de quidditch no** **se celebrará este curso.**

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron algunos.

—Bueno, con el Torneo de los Tres Magos, no me extraña —dijo Remus.

—¿Pero que es el Torneo de los Tres Magos? —preguntó Ron.

—Seguro que se explica ahora —respondió Percy.

 **—¿Qué? —dijo Harry sin aliento.**

 **Miró a Fred y George, sus compañeros del equipo de quidditch. Le decían** **algo a Dumbledore moviendo sólo los labios, sin pronunciar ningún sonido,** **porque debían de estar demasiado consternados para poder hablar.**

—Pues si nosotros estamos así, imagínate si Wood llega a estar allí —dijo Fred.

—Cae fulminado al suelo —dijo George.

—Para levantarse poco después y montar un motín —añadió Harry.

 **Dumbledore continuó:**

 **—Esto se debe a un acontecimiento que dará comienzo en octubre y** **continuará a lo largo de todo el curso, acaparando una gran parte del tiempo y** **la energía de los profesores... pero estoy seguro de que lo disfrutaréis** **enormemente. Tengo el gran placer de anunciar que este año en Hogwarts...**

 **Pero en aquel momento se escuchó un trueno ensordecedor, y las puertas** **del Gran Comedor se abrieron de golpe.**

—Pues vaya casualidad que justo se vaya ha hacer un gran anuncio. las puertas se abran de golpe —dijo Will.

 **En la puerta apareció un hombre que se apoyaba en un largo bastón y se** **cubría con una capa negra de viaje.**

—Supongo que debes de ser tú —dijo Tonks, mirando a Moody.

—Dado que soy el único que falta ahí, es de suponer que soy yo —gruñó Moody.

 **Todas las cabezas en el Gran Comedor se** **volvieron para observar al extraño, repentinamente iluminado por el resplandor** **de un rayo que apareció en el techo. Se bajó la capucha, sacudió una larga** **melena en parte cana y en parte negra, y caminó hacia la mesa de los** **profesores.**

 **Un sordo golpe repitió cada uno de sus pasos por el Gran Comedor. Llegó** **a un extremo de la mesa de los profesores, se volvió a la derecha y fue** **cojeando pesadamente hacia Dumbledore. El resplandor de otro rayo cruzó el** **techo. Hermione ahogó un grito.**

 **Aquella luz había destacado el rostro del hombre,**

Algunos miraron a Moody de reojo. Uno de los motivos por el cuál no le prestaban demasiada atención, era justamente por su rostro.

 **y era un rostro muy** **diferente de cuantos Harry había visto en su vida. Parecía como labrado en un** **trozo de madera desgastado por el tiempo y la lluvia, por alguien que no tenía** **la más leve idea de cómo eran los rostros humanos y que además no era nada** **habilidoso con el formón. Cada centímetro de la piel parecía una cicatriz. La** **boca era como un tajo en diagonal, y le faltaba un buen trozo de la nariz.**

—Esas cicatrices no son más que recuerdos de mis tiempos como auror —dijo Moody.

 **Pero** **lo que lo hacía verdaderamente terrorífico eran los ojos.**

 **Uno de ellos era pequeño, oscuro y brillante. El otro era grande, redondo** **como una moneda y de un azul vívido, eléctrico. El ojo azul se movía sin cesar,** **sin parpadear, girando para arriba y para abajo, a un lado y a otro,** **completamente independiente del ojo normal... y luego se quedaba en blanco,** **como si mirara al interior de la cabeza.**

En ese momento el ojo de Moody hizo lo mismo. Varios lo miraron con una mezcla de fascinación y repelús.

 **El extraño llegó hasta Dumbledore. Le tendió una mano tan toscamente** **formada como su cara, y Dumbledore la estrechó, murmurando palabras que** **Harry no consiguió oír. Parecía estar haciéndole preguntas al extraño, que negaba con la cabeza, sin sonreír, y contestaba en voz muy baja. Dumbledore** **asintió también con la cabeza, y le mostró al hombre el asiento vacío que había** **a su derecha.**

 **El extraño se sentó y sacudió su melena para apartarse el pelo entrecano** **de la cara; se acercó un plato de salchichas, lo levantó hacia lo que le quedaba** **de nariz y lo olfateó. A continuación se sacó del bolsillo una pequeña navaja,** **pinchó una de las salchichas por un extremo y empezó a comérsela. Su ojo** **normal estaba fijo en la salchicha, pero el azul seguía yendo de un lado para** **otro sin descanso, moviéndose en su cuenca, fijándose tanto en el Gran** **Comedor como en los estudiantes.**

La sala se quedó en silencio. La mayoría pensaba lo mismo, que ese momento iba a ser una experiencia inolvidable para todos los estudiantes.

 **—Os presento a nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes** **Oscuras —dijo animadamente Dumbledore, ante el silencio de la sala—: el** **profesor Moody.**

 **Lo normal era que los nuevos profesores fueran recibidos con saludos y** **aplausos, pero nadie aplaudió aquella vez, ni entre los profesores ni entre los** **alumnos, a excepción de Hagrid y Dumbledore. El sonido de las palmadas de** **ambos resonó tan tristemente en medio del silencio que enseguida dejaron de** **aplaudir. Todos los demás parecían demasiado impresionados por la extraña** **apariencia de Moody para hacer algo más que mirarlo.**

Moody no dijo ni hizo nada. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ese trato cuando se topaba por primera vez con alguien.

 **—¿Moody? —le susurró Harry a Ron—. ¿Ojoloco Moody? ¿Al que tu** **padre ha ido a ayudar esta mañana?**

 **—Debe de ser él —dijo Ron, con voz asustada.**

 **—¿Qué le ha ocurrido? —preguntó Hermione en voz muy baja—. ¿Qué le** **pasó en la cara?**

 **—No lo sé —contestó Ron, observando a Moody con fascinación.**

—Perfecto, Ron. Un segundo estás asustado y al siguiente fascinado —dijo Ginny, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 **Moody parecía totalmente indiferente a aquella fría acogida. Haciendo caso** **omiso de la jarra de zumo de calabaza que tenía delante, volvió a buscar en su** **capa de viaje, sacó una petaca y echó un largo trago de su contenido.**

Tonks puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sabes que no te va a pasar nada por beber de la jarra, ¿cierto?

—Con ese pensamiento, morirás pronto —gruñó Moody.

 **Al levantar el brazo para beber, la capa se alzó unos centímetros del suelo, y Harry** **vio, por debajo de la mesa, parte de una pata de palo que terminaba en una** **garra.**

 **Dumbledore volvió a aclararse la garganta.**

 **—Como iba diciendo —siguió, sonriendo a la multitud de estudiantes que** **tenía delante, todos los cuales seguían con la mirada fija en Ojoloco Moody—,** **tenemos el honor de ser la sede de un emocionante evento que tendrá lugar** **durante los próximos meses, un evento que no se celebraba desde hacía más** **de un siglo. Es un gran placer para mí informaros de que este curso tendrá** **lugar en Hogwarts el Torneo de los tres magos.**

 **—¡Se está quedando con nosotros! —dijo Fred en voz alta.**

 **Repentinamente se quebró la tensión que se había apoderado del Gran** **Comedor desde la entrada de Moody. Casi todo el mundo se rió, y Dumbledore** **también, como apreciando la intervención de Fred.**

 **—No me estoy quedando con nadie, señor Weasley —repuso—, aunque,** **hablando de quedarse con la gente, este verano me han contado un chiste** **buenísimo sobre un trol, una bruja y un leprechaun que entran en un bar...**

 **La profesora McGonagall se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta.**

 **—Eh... bueno, quizá no sea éste el momento más apropiado...**

—¡No! ¡Queremos saber cuál es el chiste! —exclamaron varios.

—En el descanso puedo contarlo —dijo Dumbledore.

 **No, es** **verdad —dijo Dumbledore—. ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Ah, sí, el Torneo de los tres** **magos! Bien, algunos de vosotros seguramente no sabéis qué es el Torneo de** **los tres magos, así que espero que los que lo saben me perdonen por dar una** **breve explicación mientras piensan en otra cosa.** **El Torneo de los tres magos tuvo su origen hace unos setecientos años, y** **fue creado como una competición amistosa entre las tres escuelas de magia** **más importantes de Europa: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Para representar a cada una de estas escuelas se elegía un campeón, y los tres** **campeones participaban en tres pruebas mágicas. Las escuelas se turnaban** **para ser la sede del Torneo, que tenía lugar cada cinco años, y se consideraba** **un medio excelente de establecer lazos entre jóvenes magos y brujas de** **diferentes nacionalidades... hasta que el número de muertes creció tanto que** **decidieron interrumpir la celebración del Torneo.**

—¿Muertes? —exclamó Eli.

 **—¿El número de muertes? —susurró Hermione, algo asustada.**

 **Pero la mayoría de los alumnos que había en el Gran Comedor no** **parecían compartir aquel miedo: muchos de ellos cuchicheaban emocionados,** **y el mismo Harry estaba más interesado en seguir oyendo detalles sobre el** **Torneo que en preocuparse por unas muertes que habían ocurrido hacía más** **de cien años.**

—Que hayan ocurrido hace más de cien años, no significa que no debas preocuparte —dijo Lily.

 **—En todo este tiempo ha habido varios intentos de volver a celebrar el** **Torneo —prosiguió Dumbledore—, ninguno de los cuales tuvo mucho éxito.** **Sin embargo, nuestros departamentos de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y** **de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos han decidido que éste es un buen momento** **para volver a intentarlo. Hemos trabajado a fondo este verano para** **asegurarnos de que esta vez ningún campeón se encuentre en peligro mortal.**

—Me encanta que las escuelas mágicas estuviesen de acuerdo para crear un torneo, dónde los alumnos estuviesen en peligro mortal —susurró Emily.

—Bueno, eran otros tiempos —dijo Will.

—Pero aún así...

 **En octubre llegarán los directores de Beauxbatons y de Durmstrang con** **su lista de candidatos, y la selección de los tres campeones tendrá lugar en** **Halloween.**

De repente Harry tuvo una premonición terrible. Para él Halloween, o más bien el treinta y uno de octubre, tenía un significado de mala suerte. Sus padres habían muerto cuando tenía un año, en su primer curso de Hogwarts casi muere a manos de un trol, en segundo hubo el primer ataque del basilisco y, en tercero, Sirius Black se había colado furtivamente en la escuela y atacado el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Y por si fuera poco, Harry aún estaban esos Halloween que había pasado con los Dursley, dónde Dudley y sus amigotes se ensañaban con él.

 **Un juez imparcial decidirá qué estudiantes reúnen más méritos para** **competir por la Copa de los tres magos, la gloria de su colegio y el premio en** **metálico de mil galeones.**

 **—¡Yo voy a intentarlo! —dijo entre dientes Fred Weasley,**

—Ni se te ocurra, Frederick —dijo Molly.

—Pero, mamá...

—Ni mamá, ni nada. Ninguno de vosotros vais a participar, punto —dijo la señora Weasley, mirando a sus hijos.

—Déjalo, Molly —Arthur puso una mano sobre el hombro de su esposa—. Aunque quieran no podrán participar —le susurró al oído.

 **con la cara** **iluminada de entusiasmo ante la perspectiva de semejante gloria y riqueza. No** **debía de ser el único que se estaba imaginando a sí mismo como campeón de** **Hogwarts. En cada una de las mesas, Harry veía a estudiantes que miraban a** **Dumbledore con expresión de arrebato, o que cuchicheaban con los vecinos** **completamente emocionados. Pero Dumbledore volvió a hablar, y en el Gran** **Comedor se hizo otra vez el silencio.**

Dumbledore hizo una mueca. Estaba bastante seguro que sus siguientes palabras no serían del agrado de todo.

 **—Aunque me imagino que todos estaréis deseando llevaros la Copa del** **Torneo de los tres magos —dijo—, los directores de los tres colegios** **participantes, de común acuerdo con el Ministerio de Magia, hemos decidido** **establecer una restricción de edad para los contendientes de este año. Sólo los** **estudiantes que tengan la edad requerida (es decir, diecisiete años o más)** **podrán proponerse a consideración.**

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron Fred y George, de forma indignada.

—Entiendo que se haga una restricción de edad —dijo Tonks—. Pero, no creo que sea la mejor contra-medida. Que tenga diecisiete no significa que tengan el talento suficiente.

 **Ésta —Dumbledore levantó ligeramente la** **voz debido a que algunos hacían ruidos de protesta en respuesta a sus últimas** **palabras, especialmente los gemelos Weasley, que parecían de repente** **furiosos— es una medida que estimamos necesaria dado que las tareas del** **Torneo serán difíciles y peligrosas, por muchas precauciones que tomemos, y** **resulta muy improbable que los alumnos de cursos inferiores a sexto y séptimo** **sean capaces de enfrentarse a ellas. Me aseguraré personalmente de que** **ningún estudiante menor de esa edad engañe a nuestro juez imparcial para** **convertirse en campeón de Hogwarts. —Sus ojos de color azul claro brillaron** **especialmente cuando los guiñó hacia los rostros de Fred y George, que** **mostraban una expresión de desafío—. Así pues, os ruego que no perdáis el** **tiempo presentándoos si no habéis cumplido los diecisiete años.** **Las delegaciones de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang llegarán en octubre y** **permanecerán con nosotros la mayor parte del curso. Sé que todos trataréis a** **nuestros huéspedes extranjeros con extremada cortesía mientras están con** **nosotros, y que daréis vuestro apoyo al campeón de Hogwarts cuando sea** **elegido o elegida. Y ya se va haciendo tarde y sé lo importante que es para** **todos vosotros estar despiertos y descansados para empezar las clases** **mañana por la mañana. ¡Hora de dormir! ¡Andando!**

—Creo que con toda esta noticia del torneo, muy pocos van a dormir bien —murmuró Regulus.

 **Dumbledore volvió a sentarse y siguió hablando con Ojoloco Moody. Los** **estudiantes hicieron mucho ruido al ponerse en pie y dirigirse hacia la doble** **puerta del vestíbulo.**

 **—¡No pueden hacer eso! —protestó George Weasley, que no se había** **unido a la multitud que avanzaba hacia la salida sino que se había quedado** **quieto, de pie y mirando a Dumbledore—. Nosotros cumpliremos los diecisiete** **en abril: ¿por qué no podemos tener una oportunidad?**

—Fue la medida que se tomo, señor Weasley —dijo McGonagall con la mirada seria—. Por supuesto que se ha tomado en consideración el hecho de que haya alumnos menores de diecisiete años que tengan el nivel suficiente para participar. Pero siendo objetivos, esos están en la minoría.

 **—No me van a impedir que entre —aseguró Fred con testarudez, mirando** **a la mesa de profesores con el entrecejo fruncido—. Los campeones tendrán** **que hacer un montón de cosas que en condiciones normales nunca nos** **permitirían. ¡Y hay mil galeones de premio!**

—Sinceramente, no creo que mil galeones sea suficiente recompensa por jugarte la vida —murmuró Hermione.

 **—Sí —asintió Ron, con expresión soñadora—. Sí, mil galeones...**

 **—Vamos —dijo Hermione—, si no nos movemos nos vamos a quedar aquí** **solos.**

 **Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred y George salieron por el vestíbulo; los gemelos** **iban hablando de lo que Dumbledore podía hacer para impedir que participaran** **en el Torneo los menores de diecisiete años.**

 **—¿Quién es ese juez imparcial que va a decidir quiénes serán los** **campeones? —preguntó Harry.**

 **—No lo sé —respondió Fred**

 _En realidad ya lo sabéis_ pensó Bill con diversión.

 **—, pero es a él a quien tenemos que engañar.** **Supongo que un par de gotas de poción envejecedora podrían bastar,** **George...**

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza, divertido. Estaba seguro que ese día vería muchas pociones envejecedoras en curso.

 **—Pero Dumbledore sabe que no tienes la edad —dijo Ron.**

 **—Ya, pero él no es el que decide quién será el campeón, ¿no? —dijo Fred** **astutamente**

—¿Y no sé te ha ocurrido la idea de que Dumbledore diga "Ese no tiene diecisiete años"? —preguntó Emily con asombro.

—Esto...

—Lo suponía.

 **—. Me da la impresión de que cuando ese juez sepa quién quiere** **participar escogerá al mejor de cada colegio y no le importará mucho la edad.**

Dumbledore tenía que admitir que Fred tenía razón. Al fin y al cabo, el Cáliz de Fuego era un objeto mágico, no una persona.

 **Dumbledore pretende que no lleguemos a presentarnos.**

 **—¡Pero ha habido muertos! —señaló Hermione**

—Algo que deberíais tener muy en cuenta —dijo Eli.

 **con voz preocupada** **mientras atravesaban una puerta oculta tras un tapiz y comenzaban a subir otra** **escalera más estrecha.**

 **—Sí —admitió Fred, sin darle importancia—, pero eso fue hace años, ¿no?** **Además, ¿es que puede haber diversión sin un poco de riesgo?**

—¡Sí! —dijeron varios.

 **¡Eh, Ron!, y si** **averiguamos cómo engañar a Dumbledore, ¿no te gustaría participar?**

 **—¿Qué te parece ? —le preguntó Ron a Harry—. Estaría bien participar,** **¿no? Pero supongo que elegirán a alguien mayor... No sé si estamos** **preparados...**

Varios miraron incredulamente a Ron.

—Ron, sinceramente, si hay alguien por aquí que tenga posibilidades de participar en el Torneo del los Tres Magos, y encima salir victoriosos, sois vosotros tres —dijo Charlie, señalando a Ron, Hermione y Harry.

 **—Yo, desde luego, no lo estoy —dijo desde detrás de Fred y George la voz** **triste de Neville—. Supongo que a mi abuela le gustaría que lo intentara.** **Siempre me dice que debería mantener alto el honor de la familia.**

Frank resopló.

—Ya te lo he dicho, y te lo vuelvo a decir. No hace falta que te esfuerces en complacer a tu abuela. Simplemente sé tú mismo.

 **Tendré que** **... ¡Ay!**

 **Neville acababa de hundir un pie en un peldaño a mitad de la escalera.**

Neville se sonrojo. Era patético que alguien que llevaba tres años asistiendo a Hogwarts, se quedara atrapado en uno de esos peldaños.

—Vaya, me recuerda a alguien —dijo Frank mirando a Alice.

Esta se sonrojo y le dio un golpe suave en el hombro.

—Si no hubiese sido por ese escalón, seguramente ni nos habríamos conocido —dijo Alice, enrojecida.

 **En** **Hogwarts había muchos escalones falsos como aquél. Para la mayor parte de** **los estudiantes que llevaban cierto tiempo en Hogwarts, saltar aquellos escalones especiales se había convertido en un acto inconsciente, pero la** **memoria de Neville era nefasta. Entre Harry y Ron lo agarraron por las axilas y** **le liberaron el pie, mientras una armadura que había al final de la escalera se** **reía con un tintineo de sus piezas de metal.**

—Esas armaduras son un encanto —dijo Alice son sarcasmo.

 **—¡Cállate! —le dijo Ron, bajándole la visera al pasar.**

 **Fueron hasta la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor, que estaba oculta tras el** **enorme retrato de una señora gorda con un vestido de seda rosa.**

 **—¿La contraseña? —preguntó cuando los vio aproximarse.**

 **—«¡Tonterías!» —respondió George—. Es lo que me ha dicho abajo un** **prefecto.**

—Anda que menuda contraseña —dijo Astoria—. Seguramente habrá malentendidos en el futuro.

 **El retrato se abrió hacia ellos para mostrar un hueco en el muro, a través** **del cual entraron. Un fuego crepitaba en la sala común de forma circular,** **abarrotada de mesas y de butacones mullidos. Hermione dirigió una mirada** **sombría a las alegres llamas, y Harry la oyó murmurar claramente «esclavitud»** **antes de volverse a ellos para darles las buenas noches y desaparecer por la** **puerta hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.**

 **Harry, Ron y Neville subieron por la última escalera, que era de caracol,** **para ir a su dormitorio, que se hallaba al final de la torre. Pegadas a la pared** **había cinco camas con dosel de color carmesí intenso, cada una de las cuales** **tenía a los pies el baúl de su propietario. Dean y Seamus se metían ya en la** **cama. Seamus había colgado la escarapela del equipo de Irlanda en la** **cabecera de la suya**

—Esa escarapela estará ya hecha un asco —dijo Will.

 **, y Dean había clavado con chinchetas el póster de Viktor** **Krum sobre la mesita de noche. El antiguo póster del equipo de fútbol de West** **Ham estaba justo al lado.**

 **—Está pirado —comentó Ron suspirando y moviendo la cabeza de lado a** **lado ante los futbolistas de papel.**

Harry y Neville rodaron los ojos, recordando las discusiones entre fútbol y quidditch que solían tener esos dos.

 **Harry, Ron y Neville se pusieron el pijama y se metieron en la cama.**

 **Alguien (un elfo doméstico, sin duda) había colocado calentadores entre las** **sábanas.**

—Seguro que Hermione quitará los suyos de su cama —susurró Ron a Harry.

—Tenlo por contado.

 **Era muy placentero estar allí, en la cama, y escuchar la tormenta que** **azotaba fuera.**

 **—Podría presentarme —dijo Ron en la oscuridad, medio dormido—, si** **Fred y George descubren cómo hacerlo... El Torneo... nunca se sabe,** **¿verdad?**

 **—Supongo que no... —Harry se dio la vuelta en la cama y una serie de** **nuevas imágenes deslumbrantes se le formaron en la mente: engañaba a aquel** **juez imparcial y le hacía creer que tenía diecisiete años... Lo elegían campeón** **de Hogwarts... Se hallaba en el campo, con los brazos alzados delante de todo** **el colegio, y sus compañeros lo ovacionaban... Acababa de ganar el Torneo de** **los tres magos, y de entre la borrosa multitud se destacaba claramente el rostro** **de Cho, resplandeciente de admiración...**

Harry se sonrojo.

 **Harry sonrió a la almohada, contento de que Ron no pudiera ver lo que él** **veía.**

—Fin del capítulo —anunció Neville.

—Pues me parece que nos tomaremos un descanso —anunció Dumbledore.

* * *

 ***: Dato curioso para aquel que no lo sepa: Natalie McDonald esta basada en una chica canadiense también llamada Natalie McDonald, que era fan de Harry Potter y padecía de leucemia terminal. Su madre (o una amiga de esta si no recuerdo mal) le escribió una carta a J.K Rowling, pidiéndole que le escribiese una carta a Natalie. Rowling no recibió la carta hasta después de unas vacaciones y al mandarle la carta a Natalie, se enteró de que esta había muerto. Así que, como homenaje, la agregó a los libros como un personaje más del universo de Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Décimo cuarto capítulo con todos vosotros. Un capítulo algo más largo que los anteriores, aunque una parte de él sea explicaciones y demás. Motivo por el cuál he tardado algo más en subirlo.**

 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki.**

 **PD: Si os diesen la oportunidad de asistir a Hogwarts pero, a cambio, tuvieseis que ser hijo/a de Dolores Umbridge ¿aceptaríais?**


	15. Ojoloco Moody

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **Respondiendo a la pregunta anterior.**

 **-¿Aceptaría ir a Hogwarts si fuese hijo/a de Dolores Umbridge? Pues sinceramente sí... así podría matarla (eso mínimo sería Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase, ¿no?) Ahora siendo serios, sí que aceptaría ya que, al fin y al cabo, la única condición que puse es ser hijo de esa señora. No hace falta que viva con ella, así que podéis imaginaros que le sucede algo muy malo y vosotros tenéis una vida feliz lejos de ella.**

* * *

 **Clenery: Puede ser. Muchas veces, este tipo de historias cambian levemente de un sitio a otro. Cuando yo leí la historia de Natalie por primera vez, recuerdo que decía que había sido la misma Natalie quien había escrito a Rowling. Pero, al buscar la historia para explicarla en el capítulo anterior, encontré que ponía que había sido una amiga de la madre quien había escrito a Rowling.**

 **En realidad ese tipo de detalles podemos encontrarlos en los libros, más en concreto en _La Fábula de los Tres Hermanos._ Cuando Hermione se dispone a leer la historia y al principio menciona que empezaba en el crepúsculo, Ron la interrumpe diciendo que su madre siempre empezaba con que la historia ocurría a medianoche.**

* * *

Tras terminar la lectura del último capítulo, Neville decidió llevar a sus padres a la sala de conversaciones para explicarles lo ocurrido en el pasado (o en futuro de ellos, según se mire). Eli, aunque ya conocía la historia de antemano, acompañó a su familia.

Estuvieron un buen rato ahí dentro y, cuando salieron, la hora de la comida casi había pasado. Alice tenía los ojos rojos y el rastro húmedo de lágrima podía verse. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, charlaba tranquilamente en voz baja con su hija, rodeando a la muchacha por los hombros con su brazo izquierdo.

Frank y Neville iban un poco más atrás, también estaban hablando entre ellos. En ese momento Frank le dijo algo a Neville, que hizo que el chico se sonrojase y le lanzase una mirada nerviosa a Luna, quién, en ese momento, estaba hablando tranquilamente con Astoria (al parecer esas dos se habían hecho buenas amigas en los últimos días).

Frank, viendo la reacción de su hijo, rió entre dientes y palmeó su hombro. Pero entonces puso una mirada seria y, agachándose levemente, le susurró algo al oído a su hijo. Este puso una cara nerviosa e intentó decir algo, pero su padre lo acalló con una mirada. Neville suspiró un par de veces, antes de asentir levemente.

Los dos se sentaron en la mesa, para poder comer.

—¿Qué te ha dicho tu padre? —le preguntó Luna a Neville.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero decir ahora. ¿Qué te ha dicho? —volvió a preguntar la rubia—. Parecías intranquilo.

Neville tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Esta noche quiero hablar cont... con vosotros —dijo Neville, señalando con la cabeza a Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Will, Emily, Regulus, Holly y Jake—. ¿Podrías avisar a las chicas por mí?

—Claro —respondió Luna.

Neville asintió con la cabeza, mientras pensaba en las palabras que su padre le había dicho antes:

"—Deberías contarle todo eso a tus amigos. Es mejor que se enteren por ti, en vez de por los libros."

* * *

Terminada la comida, se volvieron a sentar en sus sitios y Luna cogió el libro.

— **Ojoloco Moody** —leyó.

 **A la mañana siguiente la tormenta se había ido a otra parte, aunque el techo** **del Gran Comedor seguía teniendo un aspecto muy triste. Durante el** **desayuno, unas nubes enormes del color gris del peltre se arremolinaban sobre** **las cabezas de los alumnos, mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione examinaban sus** **nuevos horarios. Unos asientos más allá, Fred, George y Lee Jordan discurrían** **métodos mágicos de envejecerse y engañar al juez para poder participar en el** **Torneo de los tres magos.**

—Sigo pensando que no vais a lograr nada —le dijo Hermione a los gemelos Weasley.

—Eso nunca se sabe —replicaron ambos.

 **—Hoy no está mal: fuera toda la mañana**

—Eso esta bien. Las clases me gustaban más cuando no estabas encerrado en un aula —dijo Charlie.

—¿Acaso a ti te gustaba alguna clase? —preguntó Tonks con sorpresa.

 **—dijo Ron pasando el dedo por** **la columna del lunes de su horario—. Herbología con los de Hufflepuff y** **Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas... ¡Maldita sea!, seguimos teniéndola con los de** **Slytherin...**

—¿Por qué seguir juntando esas dos casas para las clases? —preguntó Sirius.

 **—Y esta tarde dos horas de Adivinación —gruñó Harry,**

Harry soltó un suspiro. preguntándose de que forma iría a morir ese año.

 **observando el** **horario. Adivinación era su materia menos apreciada, aparte de Pociones. La** **profesora Trelawney siempre estaba prediciendo la muerte de Harry, cosa que** **a él no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.**

—Lo raro sería que te hiciese gracia —dijo su hermana.

 **—Tendríais que haber abandonado esa asignatura como hice yo —dijo** **Hermione con énfasis,**

—Ese momento siempre lo tendré grabado en mi memoria —aseguró Ron.

 **untando mantequilla en la tostada—. De esa manera** **estudiaríais algo sensato como Aritmancia.**

Harry y Ron se miraron. Francamente, ninguno de los dos se veía en Aritmancia.

 **—Estás volviendo a comer, según veo —dijo Ron, mirando a Hermione y** **las generosas cantidades de mermelada que añadía a su tostada, encima de la** **mantequilla.**

—Normal. Debía estar muerta de hambre —dijo Will.

 **—He llegado a la conclusión de que hay mejores medios de hacer** **campaña por los derechos de los elfos —repuso Hermione con altivez.**

 **—Sí... y además tenías hambre —comentó Ron, sonriendo.**

—Lo que yo he dicho.

 **De repente oyeron sobre ellos un batir de alas, y un centenar de lechuzas** **entró volando a través de los ventanales abiertos. Llevaban el correo matutino.** **Instintivamente, Harry alzó la vista, pero no vio ni una mancha blanca entre la** **masa parda y gris.**

—Es normal que _Hedwig_ tardé. Siempre me estoy moviendo y, además con la tormenta que hubo ayer (en los libros), no me extrañaría nada que la lechuza se ocultase en alguna parte hasta que la tormenta pasase —dijo Sirius.

 **Las lechuzas volaron alrededor de las mesas, buscando a** **las personas a las que iban dirigidas las cartas y paquetes que transportaban.**

 **Un cárabo grande se acercó a Neville Longbottom y dejó caer un paquete s** **obre su regazo. A Neville casi siempre se le olvidaba algo.**

—A mí también se me olvidaba alguna que otra cosa —dijo Frank—. Con mi madre siempre detrás mío, tenía que hacer el baúl siempre corriendo.

—Entiendo esa sensación —dijo Neville.

 **Al otro lado del** **Gran Comedor, el búho de Draco Malfoy se posó sobre su hombro, llevándole** **lo que parecía su acostumbrado suplemento de dulces y pasteles procedentes** **de su casa. Tratando de olvidar el nudo en el estómago provocado por la** **desilusión, Harry volvió a sus gachas de avena. ¿Era posible que le hubiera** **sucedido algo a _Hedwig_ y que Sirius no hubiera llegado a recibir la carta?**

—No te preocupes. Seguro que la he recibido, pero la respuesta se habrá atrasado debido a alguna circunstancia.

 **Sus preocupaciones le duraron todo el recorrido a través del embarrado** **camino que llevaba al Invernadero 3; pero, una vez en él, la profesora Sprout lo** **distrajo de ellas al mostrar a la clase las plantas más feas que Harry había visto** **nunca. Desde luego, no parecían tanto plantas como gruesas y negras** **babosas gigantes que salieran verticalmente de la tierra.**

—Bubotubérculos —murmuró Neville al instante.

 **Todas estaban algo** **retorcidas, y tenían una serie de bultos grandes y brillantes que parecían llenos** **de líquido.**

 **—Son bubotubérculos —les dijo con énfasis la profesora Sprout—. Hay** **que exprimirlas, para recoger el pus...**

—Ya estoy viendo que esta clase no me gustará —murmuró Emily.

 **—¿El qué? —preguntó Seamus Finnigan, con asco.**

 **—El pus, Finnigan, el pus —dijo la profesora Sprout—**

—Ya nos ha quedado claro que era el pus —dijo James.

 **. Es extremadamente** **útil, así que espero que no se pierda nada. Como decía, recogeréis el pus en** **estas botellas. Tenéis que poneros los guantes de piel de dragón, porque el** **pus de un bubotubérculo puede tener efectos bastante molestos en la piel** **cuando no está diluido.**

—Creo que nadie estaría dispuesto a meter la mano en pus de bubotubérculo —señaló Hermione.

 **Exprimir los bubotubérculos resultaba desagradable, pero curiosamente** **satisfactorio.**

—Podría ser una buena forma de decirlo —dijo Alan, mientras recordaba esa clase.

 **Cada vez que se reventaba uno de los bultos, salía de golpe un** **líquido espeso de color amarillo verdoso que olía intensamente a petróleo.**

—Dudo que el olor sea muy agradable —dijo Lily, haciendo una mueca.

 **Lo** **fueron introduciendo en las botellas, tal como les había indicado la profesora** **Sprout, y al final de la clase habían recogido varios litros.**

 **—La señora Pomfrey se pondrá muy contenta —comentó la profesora** **Sprout, tapando con un corcho la última botella—. El pus de bubotubérculo es** **un remedio excelente para las formas más persistentes de acné. Les evitaría a** **los estudiantes tener que recurrir a ciertas medidas desesperadas para librarse** **de los granos.**

—La señora Pomfrey siempre acaba enfadándose cuando llegan a la enfermería por culpa de alguna cura extraña contra el acné —recordó Sally.

 **—Como la pobre Eloise Migden —dijo Hannah Abbott, alumna de** **Hufflepuff, en voz muy baja—. Intentó quitárselos mediante una maldición.**

—Esto... esta Eloise Migden no es alguien que debería conocer, ¿verdad? —dijo Ron, tímidamente.

—No creo —respondió Hermione—. Aunque va a Gryffindor, es un año mayor que nosotros.

Ron, y Harry, soltaron un suspiro de alivio. Ambos estaban hartos de encontrarse nombres de personas que, en teoría, debían de conocer.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que tú sabes quién es? —preguntó Harry.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—El curso pasado escuché de casualidad a Katie Bell y a Eloise Migden hablar sobre una redacción de Transformaciones —explicó Hermione—. Así que supuse que irían al mismo curso. Lo que si me sorprende es que Hannah Abbott, quién es una Hufflepuff de un curso inferior, sepa quién es.

—Si no recuerdo mal, Hannah y Eloise son primas segundas o algo así —respondió Neville.

 **—Una chica bastante tonta —afirmó la profesora Sprout, moviendo la** **cabeza—. Pero al final la señora Pomfrey consiguió ponerle la nariz donde la** **tenía.**

—Por una parte quiero saber dónde acabó su nariz y por otra no quiero saberlo —dijo Holly.

—¡Oh! No fue en ningún sitio raro —dijo Fred, despreocupadamente.

—Acabó en medio de su frente —añadió George.

Molly los miró, con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Fred! ¡George! Espero que, por vuestro bien, no hayáis tenido nada que ver con lo que le ocurrió a la pobre chiquilla...

—Claro que no, mamá —se defendió Fred—. Bueno, puede que nosotros le dijésemos el maleficio.

—Pero desde el principio le dijimos que no sabíamos si le funcionaría o no —señaló George.

 **El insistente repicar de una campana procedente del castillo resonó en los** **húmedos terrenos del colegio, señalando que la clase había finalizado, y el** **grupo de alumnos se dividió: los de Hufflepuff subieron al aula de Transformaciones, y los de Gryffindor se encaminaron en sentido contrario, bajando por** **la explanada, hacia la pequeña cabaña de madera de Hagrid, que se alzaba en** **el mismo borde del bosque prohibido.**

 **Hagrid los estaba esperando de pie, fuera de la cabaña, con una mano** **puesta en el collar de _Fang_ , su enorme perro jabalinero de color negro. En el ****suelo, a sus pies, había varias cajas de madera abiertas, y _Fang_ gimoteaba y ****tiraba del collar, ansioso por investigar el contenido. Al acercarse, un traqueteo** **llegó a sus oídos, acompañado de lo que parecían pequeños estallidos.**

Algunos en la sala se miraron nerviosamente. Hagrid no iba a traer nada relativamente peligroso... ¿verdad?

 **—¡Buenas! —saludó Hagrid, sonriendo a Harry, Ron y Hermione—. Será** **mejor que esperemos a los de Slytherin, que no querrán perderse esto:** **¡escregutos de cola explosiva!**

—En mi vida había oído hablar de ellos —dijo Charlie, confundido.

—¿Sabes, cielo? Empiezo a creer que tienes razón sobre lo de darle el trabajo de profesor a Hagrid —dijo James, recordando como Lily, en el libro anterior, ya había expresado su inconformidad respecto a ese tema.

 **—¿Cómo? —preguntó Ron.**

 **Hagrid señaló las cajas.**

 **—¡Ay! —chilló Lavender Brown, dando un salto hacia atrás.**

—Seguramente eso define a los escregutos a la perfección —dijo Bill.

 **En opinión de Harry, la interjección «ay» daba cabal idea de lo que eran los** **escregutos de cola explosiva. Parecían langostas deformes de unos quince** **centímetros de largo, sin caparazón, horriblemente pálidas y de aspecto** **viscoso, con patitas que les salían de sitios muy raros y sin cabeza visible. En** **cada caja debía de haber cien, que se movían unos encima de otros y** **chocaban a ciegas contra las paredes. Despedían un intenso olor a pescado** **podrido. De vez en cuando saltaban chispas de la cola de un escreguto que,** **haciendo un suave «¡fut!», salía despedido a un palmo de distancia.**

—Definitivamente nunca había oído hablar de ellos —dijo Charlie.

—Puede que sea alguna especie de cruce entre especies, quizás de cangrejos de fuego con... no sé —dijo Remus—. En cualquier caso, espero que Hagrid no se le haya ocurrido empezar a cruzar especies mágicas o las consecuencias podían ser graves.

—No te preocupes por eso, Remus —dijo Dumbledore—. El Ministerio es consciente de la existencia de los escregutos de cola explosiva. En realidad están previstos que se usen como uno de los obstáculos en las pruebas del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

De repente. muchos de ellos, ya no tenían tantas ganas de participar.

 **—Recién nacidos —dijo con orgullo Hagrid—, para que podáis criarlos** **vosotros mismos. ¡He pensado que puede ser un pequeño proyecto!**

—Prefiero cuidar otras cosas —dijo Ron.

—¿Entonces prefieres cuidar de acromántulas? —le preguntó Ginny.

—Por ahora me quedo con los escregutos esos —respondió Ron rápidamente.

 **—¿Y por qué tenemos que criarlos? —preguntó una voz fría.**

 **Acababan de llegar los de Slytherin. El que había hablado era Draco** **Malfoy. Crabbe y Goyle le reían la gracia.**

—Esto... ¿acaso Malfoy ha dicho algo gracioso? —preguntó Astoria, confundida.

—Déjalo, Astoria. Dudo que esos dos sepan el significado de gracia —respondió Will.

 **Hagrid se quedó perplejo ante la pregunta.**

 **—Sí, ¿qué hacen? —insistió Malfoy—. ¿Para qué sirven?**

 **Hagrid abrió la boca, según parecía haciendo un considerable esfuerzo** **para pensar.**

—Bueno, Hagrid tiene completamente prohibido decir que son para las pruebas del torneo —explicó Dumbledore.

 **Hubo una pausa que duró unos segundos, al cabo de la cual dijo** **bruscamente:**

 **—Eso lo sabrás en la próxima clase, Malfoy.**

—Más en concreto cuando encuentre una excusa para decírtelo —añadió Jake.

 **Hoy sólo tienes que darles de** **comer. Pero tendréis que probar con diferentes cosas. Nunca he tenido** **escregutos, y no estoy seguro de qué les gusta. He traído huevos de hormiga,** **hígado de rana y trozos de culebra. Probad con un poco de cada.**

 **—Primero el pus y ahora esto —murmuró Seamus.**

—Definitivamente no era la mañana que esperaba tener —reveló Ron con un suspiro.

 **Nada salvo el profundo afecto que le tenían a Hagrid podría haber** **convencido a Harry, Ron y Hermione de coger puñados de hígado** **despachurrado de rana y tratar de tentar con él a los escregutos de cola** **explosiva.**

—Pues yo creo que eso no es excusa suficiente para hacerlo —murmuró Regulus.

 **A Harry no se le iba de la cabeza la idea de que aquello era** **completamente absurdo, porque los escregutos ni siquiera parecían tener boca.**

 **—¡Ay! —gritó Dean Thomas, unos diez minutos después—. ¡Me ha hecho** **daño!**

—Diez minutos... No sé si eso es mucho o poco —murmuró Eli.

 **Hagrid, nervioso, corrió hacia él.**

 **—¡Le ha estallado la cola y me ha quemado! —explicó Dean enfadado,** **mostrándole a Hagrid la mano enrojecida.**

—Por lo menos no parece muy grave —dijo Molly.

 **—¡Ah, sí, eso puede pasar cuando explotan! —dijo Hagrid, asintiendo con** **la cabeza.**

—Pues no quiero pensar cuando los escregutos crezcan —dijo Will—. A este paso, Hagrid se queda sin alumnos.

 **—¡Ay! —exclamó de nuevo Lavender Brown—. Hagrid, ¿para qué** **hacemos esto?**

 **—Bueno, algunos tienen aguijón —repuso con entusiasmo Hagrid** **(Lavender se apresuró a retirar la mano de la caja)**

—Bien hecho —dijo Sally.

 **. Probablemente son los** **machos... Las hembras tienen en la barriga una especie de cosa** **succionadora... creo que es para chupar sangre.**

—Cojonudo... ¿Algo más? —exclamó Will.

 **—Ahora ya comprendo por qué estamos intentando criarlos —dijo Malfoy** **sarcásticamente—. ¿Quién no querría tener una mascota capaz de quemarlo,** **aguijonearlo y chuparle la sangre al mismo tiempo?**

—Sinceramente, estoy con Malfoy en esta ocasión —dijo Emily—. Esos escregutos de cola explosiva, no parece algo que deban criar unos estudiantes. Más siendo su segundo curso de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

 **—El que no sean muy agradables no quiere decir que no sean útiles —** **replicó Hermione con brusquedad—. La sangre de dragón es increíblemente** **útil por sus propiedades mágicas, aunque nadie querría tener un dragón como** **mascota, ¿no?**

Algunos rieron, recordando el primer libro.

 **Harry y Ron sonrieron mirando a Hagrid, quien también les dirigió** **disimuladamente una sonrisa tras su poblada barba. Nada le hubiera gustado** **más a Hagrid que tener como mascota un dragón, como sabían muy bien** **Harry, Ron y Hermione: cuando ellos estaban en primer curso, Hagrid había** **poseído durante un breve período un fiero ridgeback noruego al que llamaba** ** _Norberto_. Sencillamente, Hagrid tenía debilidad por las criaturas monstruosas: ****cuanto más peligrosas, mejor.**

—Yo no lo habría dicho mejor —asintió James.

 **—Bueno, al menos los escregutos son pequeños —comentó Ron una hora** **más tarde, mientras regresaban al castillo para comer.**

—Pequeños ahora. Tú espera a que crezcan y ya dirás —dijo Charlie.

 **—Lo son ahora —repuso Hermione, exasperada—. Cuando Hagrid haya** **averiguado lo que comen, me temo que pueden hacerse de dos metros.**

 **—Bueno, no importará mucho si resulta que curan el mareo o algo, ¿no?** **—dijo Ron con una sonrisa pícara.**

—Pues sinceramente, prefiero marearme antes que tener cerca a una de esas cosas —dijo Holly.

 **—Sabes bien que eso sólo lo dije para que Malfoy se callara —contestó** **Hermione—. Pero la verdad es que sospecho que tiene razón. Lo mejor que se** **podría hacer con ellos es pisarlos antes de que nos empiecen a atacar.**

Hermione sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Jamás espere estar de acuerdo con Malfoy en algo —susurró para ella.

 **Se sentaron a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sirvieron patatas y chuletas de** **cordero. Hermione empezó a comer tan rápido que Harry y Ron se quedaron** **mirándola.**

Lo mismo hicieron en la sala.

 **—Eh... ¿se trata de la nueva estrategia de campaña por los derechos de** **los elfos? —le preguntó Ron—. ¿Intentas vomitar?**

 **—No —respondió Hermione**

—¡Ah! Bueno, porque no creo que eso funcione —dijo Ron.

 **con toda la elegancia que le fue posible** **teniendo la boca llena de coles de Bruselas**

—¿Se puede responder con elegancia con la boca llena de coles de Bruselas? —preguntó Harry, confundido.

—No creo —respondió Ginny—. Supongo que por eso indicando lo de "con toda la elegancia que le fue posible".

 **—. Sólo quiero ir a la biblioteca.**

—¡Pero si es el primer día! —exclamó Bill—. Dudo que tengáis ya deberes para hacer. Y además podéis hacerlo después de las clases, no entre ellas.

 **—¿Qué? —exclamó Ron sin dar crédito a sus oídos—. Hermione, ¡hoy es** **el primer día del curso! ¡Todavía no nos han puesto deberes!**

 **Hermione se encogió de hombros y siguió engullendo la comida como si no** **hubiera probado bocado en varios días. Luego se puso en pie de un salto, les** **dijo «¡Os veré en la cena!» y salió a toda velocidad.**

 _Imagino que querrá saber algo sobre los elfos domésticos_ pensó Daphne.

 **Cuando sonó la campana para anunciar el comienzo de las clases de la** **tarde, Harry y Ron se encaminaron hacia la torre norte, en la que, al final de** **una estrecha escalera de caracol, una escala plateada ascendía hasta una** **trampilla circular que había en el techo, por la que se entraba en el aula donde** **vivía la profesora Trelawney.**

 **Al acercarse a la trampilla recibieron el impacto de un familiar perfume** **dulzón que emanaba de la hoguera de la chimenea.**

Harry hizo una mueca. Ese olor siempre conseguía adormecerlo aunque no quisiese.

 **Como siempre, todas las** **cortinas estaban corridas.**

—Sinceramente, esa mujer no gana para velas —dijo James.

 **El aula, de forma circular, se hallaba bañada en una** **luz tenue y rojiza que provenía de numerosas lámparas tapadas con bufandas** **y pañoletas. Harry y Ron caminaron entre los sillones tapizados con tela de** **colores, ya ocupados, y los cojines que abarrotaban la habitación, y se** **sentaron a la misma mesa camilla.**

 **—Buenos días —dijo la tenue voz de la profesora Trelawney justo a la** **espalda de Harry, que dio un respingo.**

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Es que esa mujer, harta de que Harry no hubiese muerto el curso pasado, intentaba darle un infarto o algo así?

 **Era una mujer sumamente delgada, con unas gafas enormes que hacían** **parecer sus ojos excesivamente grandes para la cara, y miraba a Harry con la** **misma trágica expresión que adoptaba cada vez que lo veía.**

 _¿Para qué entre en Adivinación?_ se preguntó Harry.

 _"Porqué era fácil"_ respondió una voz en su cabeza.

—Cállate —espetó Harry.

—¿Harry? ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó James, confundido.

Entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta. Se sonrojo.

—Nada.

 **La acostumbrada** **abundancia de abalorios, cadenas y pulseras brillaba sobre su persona a la luz** **de la hoguera.**

 **—Estás preocupado, querido mío —le dijo a Harry en tono lúgubre—. Mi** **ojo interior puede ver por detrás de tu valeroso rostro la atribulada alma que** **habita dentro. Y lamento decirte que tus preocupaciones no carecen de motivo.** **Veo ante ti tiempos difíciles... muy difíciles... Presiento que eso que temes** **realmente ocurrirá... y quizá antes de lo que crees...**

 _No puede tener razón, ¿cierto? Al fin y al cabo es un fraude_ pensó Harry. _Aunque ya le he visto haciendo predicciones que se han cumplido. Como la de la noche que Pettigrew se escapó o la de la taza de té de Neville en la primera clase que tuvimos..._

 **La voz se convirtió en un susurro. Ron miró a Harry, y éste le devolvió la** **mirada muy fríamente.**

Ron alzó sus manos en señal de paz.

 **La profesora Trelawney los dejó y fue a sentarse en un** **sillón grande de orejas ante el fuego, de cara a la clase. Lavender Brown y** **Parvati Patil, que admiraban intensamente a la profesora Trelawney, estaban** **sentadas sobre cojines muy cerca de ella.**

 **—Queridos míos, ha llegado la hora de mirar las estrellas**

—¿Astrología? —dijo Bill—. Pues buena suerte. Los centauros son los únicos que han perfeccionado ese método y no lo han compartido con ninguna especie más.

 **—dijo—: los** **movimientos de los planetas y los misteriosos prodigios que revelan tan sólo a** **aquellos capaces de comprender los pasos de su danza celestial. El destino** **humano puede descifrarse en los rayos planetarios, que se entrecruzan...**

 **Pero los pensamientos de Harry se habían lanzado a vagar.**

—Siempre me ocurre en esa aula —dijo Harry.

 **Aquel fuego** **perfumado siempre conseguía adormecerlo y atontarlo, y las divagaciones de** **la profesora Trelawney nunca lograban lo que se dice encandilarlo... aunque en** **aquel momento no podía dejar de pensar en lo que ella le acababa de decir:** **«Presiento que eso que temes realmente ocurrirá...»**

 **Pero Hermione tenía razón, pensó Harry de mal talante: la profesora** **Trelawney no era más que un fraude. En aquel momento no había nada que él** **temiera, en absoluto... bueno, salvo que se tuvieran en cuenta los temores de** **que hubieran atrapado a Sirius. Pero ¿qué sabía la profesora Trelawney?** **Hacía mucho que había llegado a la conclusión de que su don adivinatorio no** **era nada más que aprovechar las casualidades y echarle mucho misterio a la** **cosa.**

—Sin duda parece su método —dijo Holly.

 **Excepto, claro está, aquella vez al final del último curso, cuando predijo** **que Voldemort se alzaría de nuevo.**

Varios en la sala se removieron incómodos.

 **El mismo Dumbledore dijo que aquel** **trance le parecía auténtico, después de que Harry se lo describió...**

—Sin duda era distinto a otras "predicciones" que había hecho —dijo Dumbledore.

 **—¡Harry! —susurró Ron.**

 **—¿Qué?**

 **Harry miró a su alrededor. Toda la clase se estaba fijando en él.**

 _Toda la clase me ha visto quedándome dormido_ pensó Harry con las orejas rojas de la vergüenza.

 **Se sentó** **más tieso. Había estado a punto de dormirse, entre el calor y sus** **pensamientos.**

 **—Estaba diciendo, querido mío, que tú naciste claramente bajo la torva** **influencia de Saturno —dijo la profesora Trelawney con una leve nota de** **resentimiento en la voz ante el hecho de que Harry no hubiera estado** **pendiente de sus palabras.**

—Teniendo en cuenta que la mayor parte del tiempo esta prediciendo mi muerte, es normal que no me entusiasme mucho oír sus palabras —dijo Harry.

 **—Perdón, ¿nací bajo qué? —preguntó Harry.**

 **—Saturno, querido mío, ¡el planeta Saturno! —repitió la profesora** **Trelawney, decididamente irritada porque Harry no parecía impresionado por** **esta noticia**

—Es que no tengo ni idea de a que se refiere —reveló Harry.

 **—. Estaba diciendo que Saturno se hallaba seguramente en** **posición dominante en el momento de tu nacimiento: tu pelo oscuro, tu estatura** **exigua, las trágicas pérdidas que sufriste tan temprano en la vida... Creo que** **no me equivoco al pensar, querido mío, que naciste justo a mitad del invierno,** **¿no es así?**

 **—No —contestó Harry—. Nací en julio.**

La sala estalló en carcajadas. Sin embargo Dumbledore tenía una sonrisa algo tensa.

 _¿Acaso Sybill ha detectado, de casualidad, el pedazo del alma de Voldemort que se halla dentro de Harry?_ pensó. _No... eso debería ser imposible. Sybill no tiene esa capacidad... Seguramente ha sido fruto de la casualidad.*_

 **Ron se apresuró a convertir su risa en una áspera tos.**

 **Media hora después la profesora Trelawney le dio a cada alumno un** **complicado mapa circular, con el que intentaron averiguar la posición de cada** **uno de los planetas en el momento de su nacimiento. Era un trabajo pesado,** **que requería mucha consulta de tablas horarias y cálculo de ángulos.**

 **—A mí me salen dos Neptunos —dijo Harry después de un rato,** **observando con el entrecejo fruncido su trozo de pergamino—. No puede estar** **bien, ¿verdad?**

—Si eso es súper normal, Harry —dijo Sirius.

—Sirius, no te burles de mi niño —gruñó Lily.

 **—Aaaaaah —dijo Ron, imitando el tenue tono de la profesora Trelawney—,** **cuando aparecen en el cielo dos Neptunos es un indicio infalible de que va a** **nacer un enano con gafas, Harry...**

Harry frunció el ceño y golpeó a Ron en el hombro, mientras el resto de la sala reía al imaginarse a un recién nacido con gafas incluidas de serie.

 **Seamus y Dean, que trabajaban cerca de ellos, se rieron con fuerza,** **aunque no lo bastante para amortiguar los emocionados chillidos de Lavender** **Brown.**

—¿Y ahora que le pasa? —preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido. No es que Lavender le cállese mal, pero cuando se ponía con el tema de Adivinación, se volvía insoportable.

 **—¡Profesora, mire! ¡He encontrado un planeta desconocido!, ¿qué es,** **profesora?**

 **—Es Urano, querida mía —le dijo la profesora Trelawney mirando el mapa.**

—Un planeta súper desconocido —murmuró Lavender.

 **—¿Puedo echarle yo también un vistazo a tu Urano, Lavender? —preguntó** **Ron con sorna.**

Varios estallaron en risas ante lo dicho por Ron.

—No entiendo que tiene de gracioso —dijo Emily con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya sabes —dijo su mellizo—. Urano... Ur-ano... ¡Qué parece que Ron le haya pedido a Lavender que le enseñe su ano!

—¡Oh!

—¡Yo solamente le he pedido que me enseñe dónde esta Urano! —se apresuró a decir Ron, al ver la expresión de su madre.

—No mientas. Tú ibas a lo que ibas —replicó Fred.

—Eso sí, como Lavender no lo pille y le diga que sí, yo termino la lectura aquí —dijo George.

 **Desgraciadamente, la profesora Trelawney lo oyó, y seguramente fue ése** **el motivo de que les pusiera tanto trabajo al final de la clase.**

—¡Eh! ¡Qué el del chiste malo ha sido Ron, no yo! —se quejó Harry.

—Gracias por el compañerismo —dijo Ron con sarcasmo.

 **—Un análisis detallado de la manera en que os afectarán los movimientos** **planetarios durante el próximo mes, con referencias a vuestro mapa personal** **—dijo en un tono duro que recordaba más al de la profesora McGonagall que al** **suyo propio—. ¡Quiero que me lo entreguéis el próximo lunes, y no admito** **excusas!**

—¿La excusa de que el chiste era de Ron no sirve?

—¡Harry!

 **—¡Rata vieja! —se quejó Ron con amargura**

—Culpa tuya por hacer ese chiste, jovencito —le riñó Molly—. Y tienes suerte de que yo no me haya enterado.

 **mientras descendían la** **escalera con todos los demás de regreso al Gran Comedor, para la cena—.** **Eso nos llevará todo el fin de semana, ya veras.**

—¡Qué va! Ponéis cuatro desgracias y ya esta —dijo James.

 **—¿Muchos deberes? —les preguntó muy alegre Hermione, al** **alcanzarlos—. ¡La profesora Vector no nos ha puesto nada!**

—Seguro que nadie ha hecho un chiste sobre el ano de otra persona —dijo Ginny.

—¿El tema va a continuar mucho más o qué? —suspiró Ron.

 **—Bien, ¡bravo por la profesora Vector! —dijo Ron, de mal humor.**

—Seguramente la profesora Vector no me hubiese castigado a mí por un chiste sobre anos que ha hecho otra persona —reflexionó Harry.

—¿Cuantas veces ha salido ya la palabra ano en todo este tiempo? —masculló Holly para ella.

 **Llegaron al vestíbulo, abarrotado ya de gente que hacía cola para entrar a** **cenar. Acababan de ponerse en la cola cuando oyeron una voz estridente a sus** **espaldas:**

 **—¡Weasley! ¡Eh, Weasley!**

—Adivino. Es Malfoy —suspiró Ron.

 **Harry, Ron y Hermione se volvieron. Malfoy,**

—¡Anda! ¡Ya me puedo graduar de Adivinación!

—Creo que no funciona así, hijo —dijo Arthur, divertido.

 **Crabbe y Goyle estaban ante** **ellos, muy contentos por algún motivo.**

—Que esos tres estén contentos, no me gusta para nada —murmuró Percy.

 **—¿Qué? —contestó Ron lacónicamente.**

 **—¡Tu padre ha salido en el periódico, Weasley! —anunció Malfoy,**

Arthur suspiró. Ya le extrañaba que no se mencionase nada en _El Profeta_ relacionado con el incidente de Moody.

 **blandiendo un ejemplar de _El Profeta_ y hablando muy alto, para que todos ****cuantos abarrotaban el vestíbulo pudieran oírlo—. ¡Escucha esto!**

 _ **MÁS ERRORES EN EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA**_

 _ **Parece que los problemas del Ministerio de Magia no se acaban,**_ _ **escribe Rita Skeeter, nuestra enviada especial.**_

—¿Esa mujer esta en todas partes o es cosa mía? —murmuró Hermione con una mueca de disgusto.

 _ **Muy cuestionados**_ _ **últimamente por la falta de seguridad evidenciada en los Mundiales de**_ _ **quidditch, y aún incapaces de explicar la desaparición de una de sus**_ _ **brujas, los funcionarios del Ministerio se vieron inmersos ayer en otra**_ _ **situación embarazosa a causa de la actuación de Arnold Weasley, del**_ _ **Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles.**_

—Y ahora resulta que mi nombre es Arnold —masculló Arn... Arthur.

 **Malfoy levantó la vista.**

 **—Ni siquiera aciertan con su nombre, Weasley, pero no es de extrañar t** **ratándose de un don nadie, ¿verdad? —dijo exultante.**

—Sinceramente, me sorprende que Malfoy sepa como se llama papá —dijo Ginny.

—No te extrañe que piense que mi nombre es "Pobretón" Weasley o algo así, hija —suspiró el señor Weasley—. Que seguramente es como me llame Lucius Malfoy en su casa.

 **Todo el mundo escuchaba en el vestíbulo. Con un floreo de la mano,** **Malfoy volvió a alzar el periódico y leyó:**

 _ **Arnold Weasley, que hace dos años fue castigado por la posesión** **de un coche volador, se vio ayer envuelto en una pelea con varios** **guardadores de la ley muggles (llamados «policías») a propósito de** **ciertos contenedores de basura muy agresivos. Parece que el señor** **Weasley acudió raudo en ayuda de Ojoloco Moody, el anciano ex** **auror que abandonó el Ministerio cuando dejó de distinguir entre un** **apretón de manos y un intento de asesinato.**_

—Te sorprendería saber cuantas personas han muerto por un simple "apretón de manos", Skeeter —gruñó el ex-auror.

 _ **No es extraño que,** **habiéndose personado en la muy protegida casa del señor Moody, el** **señor Weasley hallara que su dueño, una vez más, había hecho saltar** **una falsa alarma.**_

Los que conocían a Moody hicieron una mueca. Eso era algo típico suyo.

 _ **El señor Weasley no tuvo otro remedio que modificar**_ ** _varias memorias antes de escapar de la policía, pero rehusó explicar a_ ****El Profeta _por qué había comprometido al Ministerio en un incidente_** _ **tan poco digno y con tantas posibilidades de resultar muy embarazoso.**_

 **—¡Y viene una foto, Weasley! —añadió Malfoy, dándole la vuelta al** **periódico y levantándolo—. Una foto de tus padres a la puerta de su casa...** **¡bueno, si esto se puede llamar casa! Tu madre tendría que perder un poco de** **peso, ¿no crees?**

—Y su madre debería enseñarle modales —gruñó Molly.

—No hagas caso, mamá —dijo Bill.

—Si lo que diga ese crío de tres al cuarto no me preocupa nada —replicó Molly.

 **Ron temblaba de furia. Todo el mundo lo miraba.**

 **—Métetelo por donde te quepa, Malfoy —dijo Harry**

—Buena respuesta —asintió Sirius.

 **—. Vamos, Ron...**

 **—¡Ah, Potter! Tú has pasado el verano con ellos, ¿verdad? —dijo Malfoy** **con aire despectivo—. Dime, ¿su madre tiene al natural ese aspecto de cerdito,** **o es sólo la foto?**

Poco falto para que los hijos Weasley no saltasen de sus asientos y fueran a marcharse de la sala para darle una lección a Draco Malfoy. Finalmente tuvo que ser Alan quién pusiese paz.

—Perdéis el tiempo. Hasta que la lectura de los libros no termine, no podréis abandonar la sala —les recordó.

—¿Y entonces que hacemos? ¿Permitir que Malfoy insulte a nuestra madre? —gruñó Bill.

—Bueno, hay una solución que podéis usar para descargar un poco la rabia —dijo Alan, lanzándole una mirada significativa al techo.

Durante unos segundos no paso nada. Entonces un cuadro de Draco Malfoy apareció en una de las paredes. Los hermanos Weasley se desquitaron maldiciendo ese cuadro, sin saber que a varios kilómetros de distancia, cierto rubio temblaba inexplicablemente en su habitación.

Tras quince largos minutos el cuadro desapareció y los hermanos Weasley, visiblemente más relajados, se sentaron de nuevo en sus sitios.

 **—¿Y te has fijado en tu madre, Malfoy? —preguntó Harry. Tanto él como** **Hermione sujetaban a Ron por la túnica para impedir que se lanzara contra** **Malfoy—. Esa expresión que tiene, como si estuviera oliendo mierda, ¿la tiene** **siempre, o sólo cuando estás tú cerca?**

—Creo que tiene esa expresión desde que se caso con Lucius Malfoy —rió Sirius.

 **El pálido rostro de Malfoy se puso sonrosado.**

 **—No te atrevas a insultar a mi madre, Potter.**

—Me encanta la lógica de Malfoy. No puedes insultar a su madre, pero él si puede insultar a las madres de los demás —dijo Emily, rodando los ojos.

 **—Pues mantén cerrada tu grasienta bocaza —le contestó Harry, dándose** **la vuelta.**

 **¡BUM!**

—¿Qué?

—¡Espera! ¿Te ha atacado por la espalda? —escupió James—. ¿Se puede ser más bajo?

—James, tú mejor no hables —susurró Lily, solamente para que James le oyese—. Que cuatro contra uno tampoco era muy noble.

James tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

—En realidad casi siempre era yo quién me peleaba con Snape —murmuró—. Sirius, Remus y... Peter se encargaban de que nadie interviniese. Cierto que Sirius participaba alguna que otra vez, pero...

—Mira déjalo, ¿vale?

 **Hubo gritos. Harry notó que algo candente le arañaba un lado de la cara, y** **metió la mano en la túnica para coger la varita. Pero, antes de que hubiera** **llegado a tocarla, oyó un segundo ¡BUM! y un grito que retumbó en todo el** **vestíbulo.**

 **—¡AH, NO, TÚ NO, MUCHACHO!**

—¿Quién...?

—Creo que ya sé quién es —murmuró Tonks.

 **Harry se volvió completamente. El profesor Moody**

—¡Lo sabía!

 **bajaba cojeando por la** **escalinata de mármol. Había sacado la varita y apuntaba con ella a un hurón** **blanco que tiritaba sobre el suelo de losas de piedra, en el mismo lugar en que** **había estado Malfoy.**

La sala se quedó en silencio unos segundos, antes de que varios de ellos estallasen en carcajadas.

—Eso no me lo esperaba...

—Sé lo tiene merecido, el hurón de las narices —rió otro.

Pero otros no estaban tan de acuerdo con ese método.

—La transfiguración humana no es un método que usemos para castigar, Alastor —le advirtió Dumbledore.

—Bueno, profesor. Un susto a tiempo podría evitar que ese criajo se siga comportando como si el mundo fuese suyo —se apresuró a decir Tonks en defensa de su mentor—. Además, eso no le hará ningún daño.

 **Un aterrorizado silencio se apoderó del vestíbulo. Salvo Moody, nadie** **movía un músculo. Moody se volvió para mirar a Harry. O, al menos, lo miraba** **con su ojo normal. El otro estaba en blanco, como dirigido hacia el interior de** **su cabeza.**

 **—¿Te ha dado? —gruñó Moody. Tenía una voz baja y grave.**

 **—No —respondió Harry—, sólo me ha rozado.**

 **—¡DÉJALO! —gritó Moody.**

—¿Qué?

—Es que el ojo de Moody puede ver a través de las cosas —reveló Tonks.

 **—¿Que deje... qué? —preguntó Harry, desconcertado.**

 **—No te lo digo a ti... ¡se lo digo a él! —gruñó Moody, señalando con el** **pulgar, por encima del hombro, a Crabbe, que se había quedado paralizado a** **punto de coger el hurón blanco. Según parecía, el ojo giratorio de Moody era** **mágico, y podía ver lo que ocurría detrás de él.**

—Y debajo de las mesas, detrás de las puertas... ¡Ese ojo podría espiar a las mujeres mientras se están cambiando! —exclamó Tonks, mientras señalaba a Moody con el dedo—. ¿Cómo sabemos que nunca has usado ese ojo para espiar a las mujeres en el vestuario?

Moody le lanzó una mirada irritada.

—¿Crees que tengo mejor cosa que hacer que no sea espiaros? —gruñó Moody.

—Ya... cierto...¿Y la ropa? ¿Puede atravesar la ropa?

—Claro que atraviesa la ropa... ¡Y no lo estoy usando ahora! Al fin y al cabo es un ojo mágico, y puedo activarlo cuando yo quiera.

 **Moody se acercó cojeando a Crabbe, Goyle y el hurón, que dio un chillido** **de terror y salió corriendo hacia las mazmorras.**

 **—¡Me parece que no vas a ir a ningún lado! —le gritó Moody, volviendo a** **apuntar al hurón con la varita.**

 **El hurón se elevó tres metros en el aire, cayó al suelo dando un golpe y** **rebotó.**

Algunos de los que antes se habían reído de Malfoy, ahora fruncían el ceño. Vale que Malfoy fuese un capullo y se mereciese una lección o dos, pero no encontraban eso necesario.

 **—No me gusta la gente que ataca por la espalda —gruñó Moody, mientras** **el hurón botaba cada vez más alto, chillando de dolor**

Ahora a nadie le hacía gracia la situación de Malfoy.

—Eso es demasiado para el crío, ¿no crees, Ojoloco? —dijo Molly.

Moody gruñó, mirando con el ceño fruncido el libro.

 **—. Es algo innoble,** **cobarde, inmundo...**

 **El hurón se agitaba en el aire, sacudiendo desesperado las patas y la cola.**

 **—No... vuelvas... a hacer... eso... —dijo Moody, acompasando cada** **palabra a los botes del hurón.**

 **—¡Profesor Moody! —exclamó una voz horrorizada.**

 **La profesora McGonagall bajaba por la escalinata de mármol, cargada de** **libros.**

—Esto no le va ha hacer ninguna gracia a Minnie —susurró James a Sirius.

 **—Hola, profesora McGonagall —respondió Moody con toda tranquilidad,** **haciendo botar aún más alto al hurón.**

 _Esto es muy raro_ pensó Tonks. _No niego que Ojoloco sea muy duro y, que la transformación, habría sido un castigo suyo típico. Pero lo de hacerlo rebotar..._

En realidad Tonks solamente había tenido a Moody como mentor en su primer año, así que en realidad no podía suponer si Moody de verdad se comportaría así o no. Pero algo le decía que el comportamiento de Ojoloco Moody en el libro era un poco raro.

 **—¿Qué... qué está usted haciendo? —preguntó la profe sora McGonagall,** **siguiendo con los ojos la trayectoria aérea del hurón.**

 **—Enseñar —explicó Moody.**

 **—Ens... Moody, ¿eso es un alumno? —gritó la profesora McGonagall al** **tiempo que dejaba caer todos los libros.**

 **—Sí —contestó Moody.**

 **—¡No! —vociferó la profesora McGonagall, bajando a toda prisa la** **escalera y sacando la varita. Al momento siguiente reapareció Malfoy con un** **ruido seco, hecho un ovillo en el suelo con el pelo lacio y rubio caído sobre la** **cara, que en ese momento tenía un color rosa muy vivo. Haciendo un gesto de** **dolor, se puso en pie.**

Aunque a muchos Malfoy les cayese peor que una patada en el culo, en ese momento no pudieron evitar tener algo de simpatía por él.

—Eso ha sido raro —murmuró Tonks.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Remus.

—El comportamiento de Moody —dijo Tonks, mirando al hombre—. Será cosa mía, pero...

 **—¡Moody, nosotros jamás usamos la transformación como castigo!** **—dijo** **con voz débil la profesora McGonagall—. Supongo que el profesor Dumbledore** **se lo ha explicado.**

 _Conociendo a Alastor, es lo más seguro_ pensó el director.

 **—Puede que lo haya mencionado, sí —respondió Moody, rascándose la** **barbilla muy tranquilo—, pero pensé que un buen susto...**

 **—¡Lo que hacemos es dejarlos sin salir, Moody! ¡O hablamos con el jefe** **de la casa a la que pertenece el infractor...!**

—Pues sinceramente, ese método os ha servido para poco la verdad —señaló Sirius.

 **—Entonces haré eso —contestó Moody, mirando a Malfoy con desagrado.**

 **Malfoy, que aún tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas a causa del dolor y la** **humillación, miró a Moody con odio y murmuró una frase de la que se pudieron** **entender claramente las palabras «mi padre».**

—Cómo no. Siempre es Lucius Malfoy quién debe acabar interviniendo —murmuró James.

 **—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Moody en voz baja, acercándose con su cojera unos** **pocos pasos. Los golpes de su pata de palo contra el suelo retumbaron en todo** **el vestíbulo—. Bien, conozco a tu padre desde hace mucho, chaval. Dile que** **Moody vigilará a su hijo muy de cerca... Dile eso de mi parte... Bueno, supongo** **que el jefe de tu casa es Snape, ¿no?**

 **—Sí —respondió Malfoy, con resentimiento.**

 **—Otro viejo amigo —gruñó Moody—. Hace mucho que tengo ganas de** **charlar con el viejo Snape... Vamos, adelante... —Y agarró a Malfoy del brazo** **para conducirlo de camino a las mazmorras.**

 **La profesora McGonagall los siguió unos momentos con la vista; luego** **apuntó con la varita a los libros que se le habían caído, y, al moverla, éstos se** **levantaron de nuevo en el aire y regresaron a sus brazos.**

 **—No me habléis —les dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione**

Algunos se quedaron extrañados. ¿Qué quería decir Ron ahora?

 **en voz baja cuando** **unos minutos más tarde se sentaban a la mesa de Gryffindor, rodeados de** **gente que comentaba muy animadamente lo que había sucedido.**

—Y eso demuestra el apreció que la gente le tiene a Malfoy —dijo Ginny con sorna.

 **—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Hermione sorprendida.**

 **—Porque quiero fijar esto en mi memoria para siempre —contestó Ron,** **con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de inmenso bienestar en la cara—:** **Draco Malfoy, el increíble hurón botador...**

A Ron le extrañaba que le pareciese graciosa la situación de Malfoy en los libros, cuando fuera de ellos no se lo había parecido. Pero, tras pensarlo un poco, se dio cuenta de que tenía cierto sentido. En el libro Ron acumulaba la rabia debido a los insultos que Malfoy había proferido hacia su madre, mientras que fuera de ellos Ron se había podido desfogar de ellos.

 **Harry y Hermione se rieron, y Hermione sirvió estofado de buey en los** **platos.**

 **—Sin embargo, Malfoy podría haber quedado herido de verdad —dijo** **ella—. La profesora McGonagall hizo bien en detenerlo.**

 **—¡Hermione! —dijo Ron como una furia, volviendo a abrir los ojos—. ¡No** **me estropees el mejor momento de mi vida!**

 **Hermione hizo un ruido de reprobación y volvió a comer lo más aprisa que** **podía.**

—¿Otra vez a la biblioteca?

 **—¡No me digas que vas a volver ahora, por la noche, a la biblioteca! —dijo** **Harry, observándola.**

 **—No tengo más remedio —repuso Hermione—. Tengo mucho que hacer.**

—Creía que no tenías deberes —señaló Neville.

 **—Pero has dicho que la profesora Vector...**

 **—No son deberes —lo cortó ella.**

—Creo que ya sé lo que quiero mirar —dijo Hermione.

 **Cinco minutos después, Hermione ya había dejado limpio el plato y había** **salido. Su sitio fue inmediatamente ocupado por Fred Weasley.**

 **—¿Qué me decís de Moody? —exclamó—. ¿No es guay?**

—No creo que puedan responderte —dijo Jake—. Lo único que han visto acerca de él es que convierte a la gente en hurones y los hace rebotar por la estancia.

 **—Más que guay —dijo George, sentándose enfrente de Fred.**

 **—Superguay —afirmó Lee Jordan, el mejor amigo de los gemelos,** **ocupando el asiento que había al lado del de George—. Esta tarde hemos** **tenido clase con él —les dijo a Harry y Ron.**

 **—¿Qué tal fue? —preguntó Harry con interés. Fred, George y Lee** **intercambiaron miradas muy expresivas.**

 **—Nunca hemos tenido una clase como ésa —aseguró Fred.**

 **—Ése sabe, tío —añadió Lee.**

 **—¿Qué es lo que sabe? —preguntó Ron, inclinándose hacia delante.**

 **—Sabe de verdad cómo hacerlo —dijo George con mucho énfasis.**

—Empiezo a pensar que esta conversación se esta yendo por un lado un tanto extraño —murmuró Will.

 **—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Harry.**

 **—Luchar contra las Artes Oscuras —repuso Fred.**

 **—Lo ha visto todo —explicó George.**

 **—Sorprendente —dijo Lee.**

 **Ron se abalanzó sobre su mochila en busca del horario.**

 **—¡No tenemos clase con él hasta el jueves! —concluyó desilusionado.**

—Fin del capítulo —anunció Luna.

* * *

 ***: Hay una teoría que dice que Trelawney, casualmente, notó el alma de Voldemort dentro de Harry y por eso le dice que nació en invierno. Pero, teniendo en cuenta como es su personaje, no me extrañaría lo más mínimo que lo dijese porque sí y ya. Esta teoría y otras más podéis verla en Youtube, en un vídeo que subió WatchMojo Español que se llama "¡Top 10 detalles más locos que te perdiste de Harry Potter!". Y agradezco a sebastian el fan por decirme acerca del vídeo.**

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Décimo quinto capítulo subido.**

 **La explicación de porque Neville vive con su abuela en vez de con sus padres no la he puesto porque básicamente eso ya sale en este libro. Además, si no recuerdo mal, ya lo expliqué en la tercera parte. Y, como habéis leído, Neville también se lo contará a sus amigos. Así que no creo que haga falta que explique lo mismo cuatro veces, ¿no?**

 **En otro orden de noticias, ayer (25/09) salió el tercer y último tráiler de _Los Crímenes de Grindelwad_ dónde se reveló una cosa sorprendente relacionado con un personaje que conocemos. Sinceramente mi reacción fue algo así: "Si la bruja del carrito es un ser demoníaco, yo me creo cualquier cosa ya". Así que no, no quedé muy en shock XD.**

 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki**

 **PD: Si tuvieseis que elegir: ¿a qué dos merodeadores regresaríais a la vida y a qué dos dejaríais muertos? (aunque tengo la impresión de que uno de ellos va a estar siempre en el lado de los muertos, XD)**


	16. Maldiciones imperdonables

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **Respondiendo a la pregunta anterior.**

 **-A los dos merodeadores que devolvería a la vida sería a Remus, porque el pobre hombre lo paso mal y cuando por fin puede ser feliz junto a su esposa e hijo, muere; y a James para que pueda estar con Harry (recordemos que en este caso, Lily seguiría bien muerta). Y a los dos merodeadores que dejaría muertos serían Peter, que aunque me guste su personaje cuando es un estudiante, como adulto me parece una persona despreciable; y a Sirius, que aunque también lo paso mal (al igual que Remus), su muerte, personalmente, me pareció que se la merecía. Quiero decir, ¿qué cojones hacía burlándose y riéndose de Bellatrix en medio de su duelo contra ella? Sé que eso, seguramente, encaje con el personaje de Sirius, pero sigo pensando en que fue una tontería que se pudo haber ahorrado y que, seguramente de no haberlo hecho, podría haber esquivado el hechizo que Bellatrix le arrojó y que le hizo caer a través del velo.**

* * *

 **-Clenery: Es algo que sale en _El Legado Maldito_ y uno de los principales motivos por el cuál, diga lo que diga la gente, yo no encuentro ese libro canónico de la saga.**

* * *

Después de que Luna terminase de leer el capítulo, Alastor tomó el libro que la niña le tendía.

— **Maldiciones imperdonables** —leyó.

—Parece que será la primera lección de Moody —comentó Bill con interés.

 **Los dos días siguientes pasaron sin grandes incidentes, a menos que se** **cuente como tal el que Neville dejara que se fundiera su sexto caldero en clase** **de Pociones.**

Neville parpadeó, algo sorprendido.

—Sé que soy malo en Pociones... ¿pero fundir seis calderos en dos días? —exclamó, perplejo.

Algunos lo miraron, sin saber muy bien que decir.

—Creo que no se refiere a que fundiste seis calderos en dos días —dijo Luna—. Sino que en estos tres años has fundido un total de seis calderos.

—Eso tiene más sentido —admitió Hermione.

 **El profesor Snape,** **que durante el verano parecía haber** **acumulado rencor en cantidades nunca antes conocidas,** **castigó a Neville a** **quedarse después de clase. Al final del castigo, Neville sufría un colapso** **nervioso, porque el profesor Snape lo había obligado a destripar un barril de** **sapos cornudos.**

—Podría haber sido peor —dijo Tonks, haciendo una mueca—. Al menos no es un trabajo difícil. Tedioso, pero no difícil.

 **—Tú sabes por qué Snape está de tan mal humor, ¿verdad? —dijo Ron a** **Harry, mientras observaban cómo Hermione enseñaba a Neville a llevar a cabo** **el encantamiento anti-grasa para quitarse de las uñas los restos de tripa de** **sapo.**

—¿Te ha obligado a destriparlos sin guantes? —gruñó Alice.

 **—Sí —respondió Harry—. Por Moody.**

Con lo ocurrido con Malfoy en el anterior capítulo, a nadie le extrañaba que Severus Snape estuviese de mal humor. Pero igualmente eso seguía sin ser excusa para ensañarse con cualquier estudiante.

 **Era comúnmente sabido que Snape ansiaba el puesto de profesor de Artes** **Oscuras, y era el cuarto año consecutivo que se le escapaba de las manos.**

—Yo diría que más —dijo Percy.

 **Snape había odiado a los anteriores titulares de la asignatura y nunca se había** **esforzado en disimularlo. No obstante, parecía especialmente cauteloso a la** **hora de mostrar cualquier indicio patente de animosidad contra Ojoloco Moody.**

Moody soltó un gruñido despectivo. Todavía no llegaba a comprender como es que Dumbledore confiaba en ese hombre.

 **Desde luego, cada vez que Harry los veía juntos (a la hora de las comidas, o** **cuando coincidían en los corredores), se llevaba la clara impresión de que** **Snape rehuía los ojos de Moody, tanto el mágico como el normal.**

 **—Me parece que Snape le tiene algo de miedo, ¿no crees? —dijo Harry,** **pensativo.**

 _Bueno, tampoco sería tan raro_ pensó Harry, mientras miraba de reojo el rostro de Moody. Encontrarte esa cara mirándote de forma constante no debería ser una experiencia agradable.

 **—¿Te imaginas que Moody convierte a Snape en un sapo cornudo —dijo Ron,** **con lágrimas de risa en los ojos— y lo hace botar por toda la mazmorra...?**

Varios rieron levemente al imaginarse la situación. Jake hizo una extraña cara, que parecía estar entre la risa y la desaprobación. Seguramente se estaba imaginando a un sapo cornudo con el pelo de Snape, saltando por la mazmorra. Pero si recordaba el comportamiento de Moody contra Malfoy en el capítulo anterior, lo único que podía imaginarse era a un sapo golpeándose con violencia contra el suelo una y otra vez.

 **Los de cuarto curso de Gryffindor tenían tantas ganas de asistir a la** **primera clase de Moody que el jueves, después de comer, llegaron muy** **temprano e hicieron cola a la puerta del aula cuando la campana aún no había** **sonado.**

—Creo que es la primera vez que estamos todos ante un aula, siendo muy temprano —dijo Harry.

 **La única que faltaba era Hermione, que apareció puntual.**

—Me hace gracia pensar que la estudiante más aplicada del curso, es la que llega justo a tiempo —dijo James.

 **—Vengo de la...**

 **—... biblioteca —adivinó Ron—. Date prisa o nos quedaremos con los** **peores asientos.**

 **Y se apresuraron a ocupar tres sillas delante de la mesa del profesor.**

—¿Ron llegando temprano al aula? —exclamó Fred.

—¿Ron sentándose voluntariamente delante? —exclamó George.

Mutuamente se pellizcaron.

—Duele... ¡No es un sueño! —exclamaron ambos.

 **Sacaron sus ejemplares de _Las fuerzas oscuras: una guía para la_** ** _auto-protección_ , y aguardaron en un silencio poco habitual. No tardaron en oír el ****peculiar sonido sordo y seco de los pasos de Moody provenientes del corredor** **antes de que entrara en el aula, tan extraño y aterrorizador como siempre.**

—Buena manera de describir la presencia que suelta Moody —asintió Tonks.

 **Entrevieron la garra en que terminaba su pata de palo, que sobresalía por** **debajo de la túnica.**

 **—Ya podéis guardar los libros —gruñó, caminando ruidosamente hacia la** **mesa y sentándose tras ella—. No los necesitaréis para nada.**

—¿Clase práctica? Una buena manera de llamar la atención —asintió Remus, recordando que su primera clase como profesor también había sido práctica.

 **Volvieron a meter los libros en las mochilas. Ron estaba emocionado.**

Fred y George volvieron a pellizcarse.

Ron les arrojó dos cojines.

 **Moody sacó una lista, sacudió la cabeza para apartar se la larga mata de** **pelo gris del rostro, desfigurado y lleno de cicatrices, y comenzó a pronunciar** **los nombres, recorriendo la lista con su ojo normal mientras el ojo mágico** **giraba para fijarse en cada estudiante conforme respondía a su nombre.**

 **—Bien —dijo cuando el último de la lista hubo contestado «presente»—.** **He recibido carta del profesor Lupin a propósito de esta clase. Parece que ya** **sois bastante diestros en enfrentamientos con criaturas tenebrosas. Habéis estudiado los boggarts, los gorros rojos, los hinkypunks, los grindylows, los** **kappas y los hombres lobo, ¿no es eso?**

—A esos últimos bastante de cerca —murmuró Hermione.

—No sé que decirte —replicó Harry, a su lado—. Yo creo que tengo más experiencia con los boggarts —murmuró, mientras recordaba sus lecciones anti-dementores.

 **Hubo un murmullo general de asentimiento.**

 **—Pero estáis atrasados, muy atrasados, en lo que se refiere a enfrentaros** **a maldiciones —prosiguió Moody**

Los que iban a cursar cuarto ese curso y habían asistido a Hogwarts, tuvieron que admitir que las palabras de Moody tenían razón. Los dos primeros cursos habían tenido respectivamente a Quirrell y a Lockhart, y entre el estúpido tartamudeo de uno y la estupidez del otro que les obligaba a leerse sus libros, ellos prácticamente no habían aprendido casi nada. No fue hasta tercero, gracias a Remus, que pudieron tener clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en condiciones, pero ese año se dedicaron exclusivamente a aprender sobre las criaturas tenebrosas.

Así que sí, Moody tenía mucha razón al decir que estaban muy atrasados en esa área.

 **—. Así que he venido para prepararos contra** **lo que unos magos pueden hacerles a otros. Dispongo de un curso para** **enseñaros a tratar con las mal...**

 **—¿Por qué, no se va a quedar más? —dejó escapar Ron.**

—Tendrá sus motivos —dijo Arthur.

—Además de que ningún profesor ha durado más de un curso desde hace décadas —señaló Bill—. Así que aunque quiera quedarse más tiempo, se acabará marchando... de una forma u otra.

Eso último lo dijo en voz baja, prefiriendo no pensar en las maneras en las que el nuevo profesor podría abandonar la escuela.

 **El ojo mágico de Moody giró para mirarlo. Ron se asustó, pero al cabo de** **un rato Moody sonrió.**

Eso sorprendió a varios, que querían saber como era la sonrisa de un tipo como Moody.

 **Era la primera vez que Harry lo veía sonreír. El resultado** **de aquel gesto fue que su rostro pareció aún más desfigurado y lleno de** **cicatrices que nunca,**

Y entonces se les pasó las ganas de saber como se veía Moody sonriendo.

 **pero era un alivio saber que en ocasiones podía adoptar** **una expresión tan amistosa como la sonrisa. Ron se tranquilizó.**

 **—Supongo que tú eres hijo de Arthur Weasley, ¿no?**

 _Es raro que alguien me reconozca por papá_ pensó Ron. Normalmente solía ser reconocido como el mejor amigo de Harry Potter o por ser el hermano pequeño de alguno de los chicos Weasley (aunque a veces también lo reconocían como el hermano mayor de Ginny).

 **—dijo Moody—. Hace** **unos días tu padre me sacó de un buen aprieto... Sí, sólo me quedaré este** **curso. Es un favor que le hago a Dumbledore: un curso y me vuelvo a mi retiro.**

 _—_ Mejor prevenir que curar —murmuró Dumbledore, sabiendo que ese curso sería algo caótico por culpa del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

 **Soltó una risa estridente, y luego dio una palmada con sus nudosas** **manos.**

 **—Así que... vamos a ello. Maldiciones. Varían mucho en forma y en** **gravedad. Según el Ministerio de Magia, yo debería enseñaros las** **contra-maldiciones y dejarlo en eso.**

Moody soltó un bufido desdeñoso.

—Eso no les servirá de mucho cuando se enfrenten a cosas más peligrosas.

 **No tendríais que aprender cómo son las** **maldiciones prohibidas hasta que estéis en sexto.**

—Viendo cuál es el título del capítulo, no me esperaba otra cosa —dijo Tonks.

 **Se supone que hasta entonces no seréis lo bastante mayores para tratar el tema. Pero el profesor** **Dumbledore tiene mejor opinión de vosotros y piensa que podréis resistirlo, y** **yo creo que, cuanto antes sepáis a qué os enfrentáis, mejor. ¿Cómo podéis** **defenderos de algo que no habéis visto nunca?**

—Por eso digo que es mejor enseñarles estás cosas desde el principio —gruñó Moody.

Algunos adultos se mostraron de acuerdo con él, mientras que otros estaban en desacuerdo, ya que opinaban que unos niños no tendrían que ver, ni saber, los horrores que las maldiciones imperdonables podrían causar.

 **Un mago que esté a punto de** **echaros una maldición prohibida no va a avisaros antes. No es probable que se** **comporte de forma caballerosa. Tenéis que estar preparados. Tenéis que estar** **alerta y vigilantes. Y usted, señorita Brown, tiene que guardar eso cuando yo** **estoy hablando.**

 **Lavender se sobresaltó y se puso colorada. Le había estado mostrando a** **Parvati por debajo del pupitre su horóscopo completo.**

Algunos rieron.

 **Daba la impresión de** **que el ojo mágico de Moody podía ver tanto a través de la madera maciza** **como por la nuca.**

 **—Así que... ¿alguno de vosotros sabe cuáles son las maldiciones más** **castigadas por la ley mágica?**

 **Varias manos se levantaron, incluyendo la de Ron y la de Hermione.**

—Me sorprende que también levantes la mano, Ron —dijo Harry.

Su amigo se encogió de hombros.

—Papá me habló de una de ellas en una ocasión —contestó Ron en voz baja.

 **Moody señaló a Ron, aunque su ojo mágico seguía fijo en Lavender.**

 **—Eh... —dijo Ron, titubeando— mi padre me ha hablado de una. Se llama** **maldición _imperius_ , o algo parecido.**

Los que habían peleado contra los mortífagos en el pasado, hicieron una mueca. Esa maldición les había llevado más de un quebradero de cabeza.

 **—Así es —aprobó Moody—. Tu padre la conoce bien. En otro tiempo la** **maldición _imperius_ le dio al Ministerio muchos problemas.**

 _Y no sólo al Ministerio_ pensó Dumbledore con una mirada apagada.

 **Moody se levantó con cierta dificultad sobre sus disparejos pies, abrió el** **cajón de la mesa y sacó de él un tarro de cristal. Dentro correteaban tres** **arañas grandes y negras.**

Ron palideció ante la mención de las arañas.

—¿Vas a usar arañas para enseñar los efectos de las maldiciones, ¿Ojoloco? —preguntó McGonagall.

—Pues claro —asintió Moody—. ¿Qué sentido tendría explicarles los efectos si no pueden verlos por si mismos?

—No me parece muy bien que unos niños vean eso —murmuró Molly.

 **Harry notó que Ron, a su lado, se echaba un poco** **hacia atrás: Ron tenía fobia a las arañas.**

 **Moody metió la mano en el tarro, cogió una de las arañas y se la puso** **sobre la palma para que todos la pudieran ver. Luego apuntó hacia ella la varita** **mágica y murmuró entre dientes:**

 **—¡ _Imperio_!**

 **La araña se descolgó de la mano de Moody por un fino y sedoso hilo, y** **empezó a balancearse de atrás adelante como si estuviera en un trapecio;** **luego estiró las patas hasta ponerlas rectas y rígidas, y, de un salto, se soltó** **del hilo y cayó sobre la mesa, donde empezó a girar en círculos. Moody volvió** **a apuntarle con la varita, y la araña se levantó sobre dos de las patas traseras** **y se puso a bailar lo que sin lugar a duda era claqué.**

Casi todos los jóvenes de la sala rieron al imaginarse a la araña bailando claqué, pero los adultos mantenían miradas serias, recordando las atrocidades y los horrores que habían visto hacerse con esta maldición.

—La verdad es que no lo encuentro nada gracioso —dijo Luna. Aunque su tono seguía teniendo ese tono soñador, su mirada era bastante seria.

—¿Y por qué no? —preguntó Ron con una sonrisa—. ¡Es una araña bailando claqué!

—Justamente por eso —respondió la rubia—. Si la araña lo hiciese por si misma, eso hubiese sido gracioso (aparte de sorprendente). Pero en este caso, el profesor Moody la esta obligando a comportarse de esa manera. No puede resistirse, simplemente hacer esos actos graciosos, humillándose con ellos y así poder divertir a los demás. Ahora simplemente imaginar que vosotros sois esa araña.

Los jóvenes que antes habían reído bajaron la cabeza avergonzados. Visto así, la maldición _imperius_ ya no tenía ninguna gracia.

 **Todos se reían. Todos menos Moody.**

 **—Os parece divertido, ¿verdad? —gruñó—. ¿Os gustaría que os lo** **hicieran a vosotros?**

 **La risa dio fin casi al instante.**

 **—Esto supone el control total —dijo Moody en voz baja, mientras la araña** **se hacía una bola y empezaba a rodar—. Yo podría hacerla saltar por la** **ventana, ahogarse, colarse por la garganta de cualquiera de vosotros...**

Ron se puso más pálido y se estremeció.

 **Ron se estremeció.**

 **—Hace años, muchos magos y brujas fueron controlados por medio de la** **maldición _imperius_ **

Muchos de los adultos asintieron con pesar.

 **—explicó Moody, y Harry comprendió que se refería a los** **tiempos en que Voldemort había sido todopoderoso—. Le dio bastante que** **hacer al Ministerio, que tenía que averiguar quién actuaba por voluntad propia y** **quién, obligado por la maldición.**

—Y muchos de los que actuaron por voluntad propia, fingieron estar bajo el control de la maldición _imperius_ —murmuró Arthur, recordando el rostro de Lucius Malfoy.

 **Podemos combatir la maldición _imperius_ , y yo os enseñaré cómo, ****pero se** **necesita mucha fuerza de carácter, y no todo el mundo la tiene. Lo mejor, si se** **puede, es evitar caer víctima de ella. ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE! —bramó, y** **todos se sobresaltaron.**

—¿Hacía falta gritar tanto? —se quejó Will.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ha sido mucha casualidad que justamente Moody leyese este capítulo, ¿no? —señaló Emily—. Es casi como si estuviésemos viendo en vivo una representación de su clase.

—Sí. Lo único que hace falta son las arañas —asintió Fred.

—Prefiero que las arañas se queden fuera de circulación —masculló Ron.

 **Moody cogió la araña trapecista y la volvió a meter en el tarro.**

 **—¿Alguien conoce alguna más? ¿Otra maldición prohibida?**

 **Hermione volvió a levantar la mano y también, con cierta sorpresa para** **Harry, lo hizo Neville.**

Neville tragó saliva. Solamente se le ocurría un motivo, o mejor dicho una maldición, que le hiciese levantar la mano. Sintió como sus dos manos eran tomadas por dos más suaves y pequeñas. Una de las manos correspondía a la de Eli, quién, entendiendo lo que se proponía su hermano en el libro, le tomó la mano en señal de apoyo.

Lo que le sorprendió a Neville fue descubrir que la otra mano pertenecía a Luna. Por supuesto la chica no sabía de que iba el asunto, pero rápidamente intuyó que, fuese lo que fuese, era algo doloroso para Neville, así que también le cogió de la mano en señal de apoyo.

 **La única clase en la que alguna vez Neville levantaba la** **mano era Herbología, su favorita. El mismo parecía sorprendido de su** **atrevimiento.**

 **—¿Sí? —dijo Moody, girando su ojo mágico para dirigir lo a Neville.**

 **—Hay una... la maldición _cruciatus_ —dijo éste con voz muy leve pero clara.**

Los padres de Neville intercambiaron una mirada antes de mirar a su hijo.

 **Moody miró a Neville fijamente, aquella vez con los dos ojos.**

 **—¿Tú te llamas Longbottom? —preguntó, bajando rápidamente el ojo** **mágico para consultar la lista.**

Los que conocían el caso de los Longbottom, miraron a Neville con lástima. Este agachó la cabeza, rehuyendo esas miradas.

 **Neville asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza, pero Moody no hizo más** **preguntas. Se volvió a la clase en general y alcanzó el tarro para coger la** **siguiente araña y ponerla sobre la mesa, donde permaneció quieta,** **aparentemente demasiado asustada para moverse.**

 **—La maldición _cruciatus_ precisa una araña un poco más grande para que ****podáis apreciarla bien —explicó Moody, que apuntó con la varita mágica a la** **araña y dijo—: ¡ _Engorgio_!**

Varios le lanzaron miradas a Moody. No les parecía muy buena idea usar esa maldición en presencia de Neville, quién conocía de primera mano los estragos que esta podía causar.

 **La araña creció hasta hacerse más grande que una tarántula.**

 **Abandonando todo disimulo, Ron apartó su silla para atrás, lo más lejos posible** **de la mesa del profesor.**

Algunos rieron un poco, pero estaban bastante nerviosos. Tanto por saber lo que le ocurrirá a la araña, como por el reciente comportamiento de Neville.

 **Moody levantó otra vez la varita, señaló de nuevo a la araña y murmuró:**

 **—¡ _Crucio_!**

La respiración de Neville empezó a acelerase sin darse cuenta.

 **De repente, la araña encogió las patas sobre el cuerpo. Rodó y se retorció** **cuanto pudo, balanceándose de un lado a otro. No profirió ningún sonido, pero** **era evidente que, de haber podido hacerlo, habría gritado.**

Varios se estremecieron con horror. Ni siquiera podían imaginarse a alguien conocido sufriendo de esa forma y, mucho menos, a ellos mismos.

 **Moody no apartó la** **varita, y la araña comenzó a estremecerse y a sacudirse más violentamente.**

—Esto es enfermizo —murmuró Regulus, que, sin darse cuenta, se había acurrucado más cerca de sus hermanos mayores.

 **—¡Pare! —dijo Hermione con voz estridente.**

 **Harry la miró. Ella no se fijaba en la araña sino en Neville**

Automáticamente todas las miradas se dirigieron a Neville. Casi todos estaban pálidos y temblando del miedo y el horror al ver la reacción de la araña al sufrir la maldición _cruciatus_. Pero eso no era nada comparado como estaba Neville.

El pobre chico temblaba tanto que, de haber sido un aparato muggle, cualquiera pensaría que estaba en modo vibración. Sus ojos brillaban con horror y estaba sudando profusamente, empapando con ello las dos manos que le sostenían quienes, a pesar de ello, se negaban a dejarle ir y le acariciaban la espalda mientras le susurraban palabras tranquilizadoras en voz baja.

—Neville... —murmuró Alice, mientras se levantaba dispuesta a ir con su hijo.

Pero antes de haber dado ni siquiera un par de pasos, Neville se levantó.

—Yo... l-lo siento —masculló, antes de salir corriendo en dirección a los dormitorios, para sorpresa de la mayoría. Frank y Alice inmediatamente se levantaron de sus sitios y fueron tras el chico.

La sala se quedó en un silencio incómodo.

—Albus —dijo Moody, mirando fijamente el libro—. En el siguiente descanso quiero hablar contigo.

Cualquiera que no conociese bien a Moody, pensarían que no le ocurría nada. Pero, los que más le conocían, inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de que había algo molestandole.

—Entendido, Alastor —asintió el director.

 **, y Harry,** **siguiendo la dirección de los ojos de su amiga, vio que las manos de Neville se** **aferraban al pupitre. Tenía los nudillos blancos y los ojos desorbitados de** **horror.**

 **Moody levantó la varita. La araña relajó las patas pero siguió** **retorciéndose.**

 **— _Reducio_ —murmuró Moody, y la araña se encogió hasta recuperar su ****tamaño habitual. Volvió a meterla en el tarro—. Dolor —dijo con voz suave—.** **No se necesitan cuchillos ni carbones encendidos para torturar a alguien si uno** **sabe llevar a cabo la maldición _cruciatus_... También esta maldición fue muy ****popular en otro tiempo. Bueno, ¿alguien conoce alguna otra?**

Algunos tragaron saliva. No parecían muy dispuestos a conocer la última maldición, aunque ya tenían una ligera idea de cuál sería.

 **Harry miró a su alrededor. A juzgar por la expresión de sus compañeros,** **parecía que todos se preguntaban qué le iba a suceder a la última araña. La** **mano de Hermione tembló un poco cuando se alzó por tercera vez.**

—Ni siquiera voy a cuestionar el hecho de que conozcas la existencia de la última maldición —murmuró Sally.

 **—¿Sí? —dijo Moody, mirándola.**

 **— _Avada Kedavra_ —susurró ella.**

 **Algunos, incluido Ron, le dirigieron tensas miradas.**

 **—¡Ah! —exclamó Moody, y la boca torcida se contorsionó en otra ligera** **sonrisa—. Sí, la última y la peor. _Avada Kedavra_ : la maldición asesina.**

Harry tragó saliva. _Avada Kedavra..._ la maldición que, hacía trece años, le había arrebatado a sus padres.

 **Metió la mano en el tarro de cristal, y, como si supiera lo que le esperaba,** **la tercera araña echó a correr despavorida por el fondo del tarro, tratando de** **escapar a los dedos de Moody, pero él la atrapó y la puso sobre la mesa. La** **araña correteó por la superficie.**

 **Moody levantó la varita, y, previendo lo que iba a ocurrir, Harry sintió un** **repentino estremecimiento.**

Lo mismo sucedió en la sala.

 **—¡ _Avada Kedavra_! —gritó Moody.**

 **Hubo un cegador destello de luz verde y un ruido como de torrente, como** **si algo vasto e invisible planeara por el aire.**

Los que habían visto la maldición de cerca, se estremecieron.

 **Al instante la araña se desplomó** **patas arriba, sin ninguna herida, pero indudablemente muerta.**

La sala se quedó completamente en silencio. Los más jóvenes miraban el libro en las manos de Moody, claramente incómodos. Nunca, en ningún momento de sus vidas, habían llegado a imaginarse que arrebatar la vida a otro ser vivo podría llegar a ser tan fácil como mostraba Moody en el libro.

 **Algunas de las** **alumnas profirieron gritos ahogados. Ron se había echado para atrás y casi se** **cae del asiento cuando la araña rodó hacia él.**

 **Moody barrió con una mano la araña muerta y la dejó caer al suelo.**

 **—No es agradable —dijo con calma—. Ni placentero. Y no hay** **contra-maldición. No hay manera de interceptaría. Sólo se sabe de una persona** **que haya sobrevivido a esta maldición, y está sentada delante de mí.**

Automáticamente Harry usó su flequillo para ocultar su cicatriz en forma de rayo.

 **Harry sintió su cara enrojecer cuando los ojos de Moody (ambos ojos) se** **clavaron en los suyos. Se dio cuenta de que también lo observaban todos los** **demás.**

Algo similar sucedía en la sala.

 **Harry miró la limpia pizarra como si se sintiera fascinado por ella, pero** **no veía nada en absoluto...**

 **De manera que así habían muerto sus padres... exactamente igual que esa** **araña.**

—Nosotros y cientos de personas antes —murmuró Lily—. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué necesidad había de crear un maleficio tan macabro como ese?

—Los tiempos cambian, Lily —dijo Remus, sabiamente—. Puede que en su momento, cuando esta maldición fue creada, se necesitase un caso de extrema protección, aunque eso significase matar a otra persona.

 **¿También habían resultado sus cuerpos intactos, sin herida ni marca** **visible alguna? ¿Habían visto el resplandor de luz verde y oído el torrente de** **muerte acercándose velozmente, antes de que la vida les fuera arrancada?**

 **Harry se había imaginado la muerte de sus padres una y otra vez durante** **los últimos tres años, desde que se había enterado de que los habían** **asesinado, desde que había averiguado lo sucedido aquella noche: que** **Colagusano los había traicionado revelando su paradero a Voldemort, el cual** **los había ido a buscar a la casa de campo; que Voldemort había matado en** **primer lugar a su padre; que James Potter había intentado enfrentarse a él,** **mientras le gritaba a su mujer que cogiera a Harry y echara a correr... y que** **Voldemort había ido luego hacia Lily Potter y le había ordenado hacerse a un** **lado para matar a Harry; que ella le había rogado que la matara a ella y no al** **niño, y se había negado a dejar de servir de escudo a su hijo... y que de** **aquella manera Voldemort la había matado a ella también, antes de dirigir la** **varita contra Harry...**

Lily ahogó un sollozo y ocultó su cara en el pecho de James. Odiaba oír a Harry hablar sobre sus muertes. Un chico de catorce años no tendría que estar recordando esas cosas.

 **Harry estaba al tanto de aquellos detalles porque había oído las voces de** **sus padres al enfrentarse con los dementores el curso anterior. Porque ésa era** **la terrible arma de los dementores: obligar a su víctima a revivir los peores** **recuerdos de su vida, y ahogarla, impotente, en su propia desesperación...**

 **Moody había vuelto a hablar; desde la distancia, según le parecía a Harry.** **Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, volvió al presente y escuchó lo que decía el** **profesor.**

 **— _Avada Kedavra_ es una maldición que sólo puede llevar a cabo un mago ****muy poderoso.**

 _Eso no esta bien_ pensó Reg. _La maldición asesina puede llevarla a cabo hasta un niño si de verdad tiene ganas de matar a alguien. ¿Por qué Moody no les dice eso? Bueno, imagino que no quiere ponerlos más nerviosos de lo que están ya._

 **Podríais sacar las varitas mágicas todos vosotros y apuntarme** **con ellas y decir las palabras, y dudo que entre todos consiguierais siquiera hacerme sangrar la nariz. Pero eso no importa, porque no os voy a enseñar a** **llevar a cabo esa maldición.**

—Solamente le faltaba eso —murmuró Eli, quién se sentía resentida con el ex-auror por obligar a revivir una experiencia traumatica a su hermano.

 **Ahora bien, si no existe una contra-maldición para _Avada Kedavra_ , ¿por ****qué os la he mostrado? Pues porque tenéis que saber. Tenéis que conocer lo** **peor. Ninguno de vosotros querrá hallarse en una situación en que tenga que** **enfrentarse a ella. ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!**

La mayoría se sobresaltó ante el grito de Moody.

—Otra persona tendría que haber leído este capítulo —gruñó Sirius.

 **—bramó, y toda la clase volvió a** **sobresaltarse—.** **Veamos... esas tres maldiciones, _Avada Kedavra_ , _cruciatus_ e _imperius_ , ****son conocidas como las maldiciones imperdonables. El uso de cualquiera de** **ellas contra un ser humano está castigado con cadena perpetua en Azkaban.** **Quiero preveniros, quiero enseñaros a combatirlas. Tenéis que prepararos,** **tenéis que armaros contra ellas;**

Varios se removieron incómodos en sus sitios. Eso casi parecía una clase para estar preparados durante una guerra.

 **pero, por encima de todo, debéis practicar la** **alerta permanente e incesante. Sacad las plumas y copiad lo siguiente...**

 **Se pasaron lo que quedaba de clase tomando apuntes sobre cada una de** **las maldiciones imperdonables.**

Ron suspiró, algo desilusionado. Él de verdad había esperado que toda la clase fuese práctica. Pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que eso era absurdo, ya que Moody les había enseñado sobre las maldiciones imperdonables.

Si la clase hubiese sido práctica, ¿qué les habría obligado ha hacer Moody? ¿Practicar las maldiciones imperdonables entre ellos? ¿O acaso les hubiese lanzado el profesor las maldiciones a los alumnos y ellos tendrían que haber encontrado el modo de evitarlas? Las dos ideas sonaban tan absurdas en la cabeza de Ron, que el pelirrojo dejó escapar una risita divertida, atrayendo la atención de Hermione, quién lo miró con curiosidad.

—Nada. Una tontería que se me ha ocurrido —respondió al ver la cara de la chica.

Así es. Ningún profesor, en su sano juicio, usaría las maldiciones imperdonables contra sus alumnos y, mucho menos, obligaría a estos a usarlo contra otros estudiantes.

 **Nadie habló hasta que sonó la campana; pero,** **cuando Moody dio por terminada la lección y ellos hubieron salido del aula, todos empezaron a hablar inconteniblemente. La mayoría comentaba cosas** **sobre las maldiciones en un tono de respeto y temor.**

 **—¿Visteis cómo se retorcía?**

 **—Y cuando la mató... ¡simplemente así!**

—No me puedo creer que estén hablando de eso como si fuese un mero espectáculo —murmuró Sally, poniéndose ligeramente verde.

—Son niños y nunca han vivido el terror de una guerra, Sally —dijo Sirius.

—Eso no justi...

—Ya sé que no justifica —se apresuró a decir Sirius—. Pero puedo llegar a entender porque, para ellos, esto ha sido sorprendente.

 **Hablaban sobre la clase, pensó Harry, como si hubiera sido un espectáculo** **teatral, pero para él no había resultado divertida. Y, a juzgar por las** **apariencias, tampoco para Hermione.**

Hermione asintió. Le había parecido una de las peores clases que había tenido en toda su estancia de Hogwarts. Muy informativa, sin duda, pero escalofriante.

 **—Daos prisa —les dijo muy tensa a Harry y Ron.**

 **—¿No vuelves a la condenada biblioteca? —preguntó Ron.**

 **—No —replicó Hermione, señalando a un pasillo lateral—. Neville.**

Eso recordó a varios que Neville aún no había regresado a la sala. Y, al parecer, Frank y Alice seguían con él.

 _¿Eh? ¿Dónde esta Luna?_ pensó Ginny de repente al no ver a la rubia en la sala.

 **Neville se hallaba de pie, solo en mitad del pasillo, dirigiendo al muro de** **piedra que tenía delante la misma mirada horrorizada con que había seguido a** **Moody durante la demostración de la maldición _cruciatus_.**

Algunos estaban un poco confundidos. Entendían que ver los efectos de la maldición _cruciatus_ no era agradable. Pero la actitud de Neville era un poco extraña.

 **—Neville... —lo llamó Hermione con suavidad.**

 **Neville la miró.**

 **—Ah, hola —respondió con una voz mucho más aguda de lo usual—. Qué** **clase tan interesante, ¿verdad? Me pregunto qué habrá para cenar, porque...** **porque me muero de hambre, ¿vosotros no?**

 **—Neville, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Hermione.**

—Es evidente que no —murmuró Astoria.

 **—Sí, sí, claro, estoy bien —farfulló Neville atropelladamente, con la voz** **demasiado aguda—. Una cena muy interesante... clase, quiero decir... ¿Qué** **habrá para cenar?**

 **Ron le dirigió a Harry una mirada asustada.**

Eso no le extrañaba nada a Ron. La verdad es que Neville se estaba comportando de una forma un tanto extraña.

 **—Neville, ¿qué...?**

 **Oyeron tras ellos un retumbar sordo y seco, y al volverse vieron que el** **profesor Moody avanzaba hacia allí cojeando. Los cuatro se quedaron en** **silencio, mirándolo con aprensión, pero cuando Moody habló lo hizo con un** **gruñido mucho más suave que el que le habían oído hasta aquel momento.**

 **—No te preocupes, hijo —le dijo a Neville—. ¿Por qué no me acompañas a** **mi despacho? Ven... tomaremos una taza de té.**

Moody cerró los ojos un instante antes de dirigirle al libro una mirada pensativa.

—Alastor, ¿ocurre algo? —preguntó Dumbledore.

—Luego te explico —se limitó a responder Moody.

 **Neville pareció aterrorizarse aún más ante la perspectiva de tomarse un té** **con Moody. Ni se movió ni habló.** **Moody dirigió hacia Harry su ojo mágico.**

 **—Tú estás bien, ¿no, Potter?**

 **—Sí —contestó Harry en tono casi desafiante.**

Lily quería regañar a su hijo por responderle de esa forma a un profesor. Pero, con lo ocurrido recientemente, no creía que fuese lo mejor.

 **El ojo azul de Moody vibró levemente en su cuenca al escudriñar a Harry.** **Luego dijo:**

 **—Tenéis que saber. Puede parecer duro, pero tenéis que saber. No sirve** **de nada hacer como que... bueno... Vamos, Longbottom, tengo algunos libros** **que podrían interesarte.**

 **Neville miró a sus amigos de forma implorante, pero ninguno dijo nada, así** **que no tuvo más remedio que dejarse arrastrar por Moody, que le había puesto** **en el hombro una de sus nudosas manos.**

Harry, Hermione y Ron se sintieron algo mal por no poder hacer nada por Neville.

En ese momento Frank y Alice regresaron a la sala.

—¿Cómo esta Neville? —preguntó Eli, nada más ver a sus padres.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

—Ahora mejor. Se ha quedado atrás con Luna —respondió Alice, haciendo que algunos se sorprendiesen ya que no habían reparado en la ausencia de la rubia.

Alan puso una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

 _Frank, Alice, Lorcan, Lysander... parece ser que vuestros padres se van a reunir antes de lo esperado_ pensó.*

 **—Pero ¿qué pasaba? —preguntó Ron observando a Neville y Moody** **doblar la esquina.**

 **—No lo sé —repuso Hermione, pensativa.**

Algunos de los adultos intercambiaron miradas.

 **—¡Vaya clase!, ¿eh? —comentó Ron, mientras emprendían el camino** **hacia el Gran Comedor—. Fred y George tenían razón. Este Moody sabe de** **qué va la cosa, ¿a que sí? Cuando hizo la maldición _Avada Kedavra_ , ¿te fijaste ****en cómo murió la araña, cómo estiró la pata?**

Ginny y Hermione golpearon al instante a Ron en la cabeza.

—Mira que eres insensible, idiota —le espetó la castaña.

—¿Y yo qué he hec,,,? —Enmudeció al ver el rostro a su mejor amigo—. Yo... Harry, esto...

—No importa —negó Harry—. Puedo entender porque te ha resultado interesante.

 **Ron enmudeció de pronto ante la mirada de Harry, y no volvió a decir nada** **hasta que llegaron al Gran Comedor, cuando se atrevió a comentar que sería** **mejor que empezaran aquella misma noche con el trabajo para la profesora** **Trelawney, porque les llevaría unas cuantas horas.**

—Estáis a jueves y es para el lunes. Aún tenéis tiempo de hacerlo —dijo Will.

—O, pueden ir haciendo un poco cada día —replicó Emily.

 **Hermione no participó en la conversación de Harry y Ron durante la cena,** **sino que comió a toda prisa para volver a la biblioteca.**

Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas. Sabían que a Hermione le gustaba ir a la biblioteca. Pero ese curso daba la sensación de que se pasaba más tiempo ahí que en otro sitio.

 **Harry y Ron fueron** **hacia la torre de Gryffindor, y Harry, que no había pensado en otra cosa durante** **toda la cena, volvió al tema de las maldiciones imperdonables.**

 **—¿No se meterán en un aprieto Moody y Dumbledore si el Ministerio se** **entera de que hemos visto las maldiciones?**

—En principio así sería —asintió Percy—. Pero ya que se han empleado exclusivamente como tema de estudio, seguramente acabará siendo una llamada de atención.

 **—preguntó, cuando se acercaban** **a la Señora Gorda.**

 **—Sí, seguramente —contestó Ron —. Pero Dumbledore siempre ha hecho** **las cosas a su manera, ¿no?,**

—Yo tampoco diría tanto, señor Weasley —dijo Dumbledore.

 **y me parece que Moody se ha estado metiendo** **en problemas desde hace años. Primero ataca y luego pregunta...**

—Mucha gente ha muerto por ir demasiado confiada, chico —gruñó Moody.

 **Fíjate en lo** **de los contenedores de basura. «Tonterías...»**

 **La Señora Gorda se hizo a un lado para dejarles paso, y ellos entraron en** **la sala común de Gryffindor, que estaba muy animada y llena de gente.**

 **—Entonces, ¿nos ponemos con lo de Adivinación? —propuso Harry.**

 **—Deberíamos —respondió Ron refunfuñando.**

 **Fueron por los libros y los mapas al dormitorio, y encontraron a Neville allí** **solo, sentado en la cama, leyendo.**

—¿Acaso ha ido ha cenar? —murmuró Alice.

 **Parecía mucho más tranquilo que al final de l** **a clase de Moody, aunque todavía no estuviera del todo normal. Tenía los ojos** **enrojecidos.**

 **—¿Estás bien, Neville? —le preguntó Harry.**

 **—Sí, sí —respondió Neville—, estoy bien, gracias. Estoy leyendo este libro** **que me ha dejado el profesor Moody...**

 **Levantó el libro para que lo vieran. Se titulaba _Las plantas acuáticas_** ** _mágicas del Mediterráneo y sus propiedades_.**

—Recuerdo que Neville parecía interesado en ese libro —dijo Eli—. O al menos lo estaba el Neville de nuestro lado.

 **—Parece que la profesora Sprout le ha dicho al profesor Moody que soy** **muy bueno en Herbología —dijo Neville. Había una tenue nota de orgullo en su** **voz que Harry no había percibido nunca—. Pensó que me gustaría este libro.**

 **Decirle a Neville lo que la profesora Sprout opinaba de él, pensó Harry,** **había sido una manera muy hábil de animarlo, porque muy raramente oía decir** **que fuera bueno en algo. Era un gesto del estilo de los del profesor Lupin.**

—Cierto —admitió Lily. Ese tipo de cosas eran típicas en su amigo licántropo.

Los padres de Neville tenían claro que, a pesar de haberle dado ese libro y haberle elogiado, no estaban tan dispuestos a perdonar al ex-auror por lo ocurrido con su hijo.

 **Harry y Ron cogieron sus ejemplares de _Disipar las nieblas del futuro_ y ****volvieron con ellos a la sala común, encontraron una mesa libre y se pusieron a** **trabajar en las predicciones para el mes siguiente. Al cabo de una hora habían** **hecho muy pocos progresos, aunque la mesa estaba abarrotada de trozos de pergaminos** **llenos de cuentas y símbolos, y Harry tenía la cabeza tan neblinosa** **como si se le hubiera metido dentro todo el humo procedente de la chimenea** **de la profesora Trelawney.**

 **—No tengo ni idea de qué significa todo esto —declaró, observando una** **larga lista de cálculos.**

 **—¿Sabes qué? —dijo Ron, que tenía el pelo de punta a causa de todas las** **veces que se había pasado los dedos por él llevado por la desesperación—.** **Creo que tendríamos que usar el método alternativo de Adivinación.**

—¿El qué? ¿Inventaros la predicciones? —dijo Fred.

—Podría funcionar —contestó George, tras pensarlo un poco—. Y si hay varias desgracias, mejor que mejor.

Por supuesto ese método no era del agrado de todos, así que esas personas se dedicaron a mirar a los chicos en clara actitud desaprobatoria.

 **—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que nos lo inventemos?**

 **—Claro —contestó Ron, que barrió de la mesa el batiburrillo de cuentas y** **apuntes, mojó la pluma en tinta y comenzó a escribir—. El próximo lunes —dijo,** **mientras escribía— es probable que me acatarre debido a la negativa influencia** **de la conjunción de Marte y Júpiter. —Levantó la vista hacia Harry—. Ya la** **conoces: pon unas cuantas desgracias y le gustará.**

—Bueno, eso es imposible de negar —admitió McGonagall con una mueca.

 **—Bien —asintió Harry, estrujando su primer borrador del trabajo y tirándolo** **al fuego por encima de las cabezas de un grupo de charlatanes alumnos de** **primero**

—¿Has pensado en ser cazador? Tengo la impresión de que se te daría bien —dijo Cedric.

—Pues la verdad es que no. Me gusta demasiado el puesto de buscador, como para pensar en cambiarme de posición.

 **—. Vale. El lunes tendré riesgo de... resultar quemado.**

 **—La verdad es que sí —dijo Ron con una risita—, porque el próximo lunes** **volveremos a ver los escregutos.**

—Mira, la primera predicción se podría acabar cumpliendo —dijo James.

—Pues yo espero que no se cumpla —murmuró Lily.

 **Bien, el martes yo...**

 **—Puedes perder tu más preciada posesión —propuso Harry, echando un** **vistazo a _Disipar las nieblas del futuro_ en busca de ideas.**

 **—Muy bien. Será a causa de... eh... Mercurio. ¿Qué te parece si a ti** **alguien que pensabas que era amigo tuyo te apuñala por la espalda?**

 **—Sí, eso me gusta —dijo Harry, tomando nota—. Y ocurrirá porque...** **Venus estará en la duodécima casa celeste.**

 **—Y el miércoles creo que me irá muy mal en una pelea.**

 **—¡Eh, me lo has quitado! Bueno, no pasa nada: puedo perder una** **apuesta.**

 **—Sí, puedes apostar a que yo gano la pelea.**

Todos, incluidas esas personas que antes habían mirado al dúo con desaprobación, se estaban riendo de las predicciones.

 **Continuaron inventando predicciones (que iban aumentando en gravedad)**

—Quiero saber como son —se quejó Sirius—. Tú no lo sabes, ¿verdad? —preguntó a Alan.

Alan negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa divertida.

 **durante otra hora, mientras se iba vaciando la sala común conforme la gente se** **iba a dormir. _Crookshanks_ se les acercó, saltó con agilidad a una silla vacía y ****miró a Harry acusadoramente, de forma muy semejante a como lo habría** **hecho Hermione de haber sabido que no estaban haciendo el trabajo de un** **modo honrado.**

—Que listo es mi gato —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa de orgullo.

—Parece que Hermione es demasiada influencia para el gato —susurró Ron a Harry.

 **Harry contempló la sala, intentando pensar en una desgracia que aún no** **hubiera puesto, y vio a Fred y George sentados uno al lado del otro contra el** **muro de enfrente, las cabezas casi juntas y las plumas en la mano, escudriñando un pedazo de pergamino.**

Eso hizo que sus hermanos los mirasen con el ceño fruncido.

—A nosotros no nos miréis —se apresuró a decir George—. Ni siquiera sabemos porque nos comportamos así.

 **No era normal ver a Fred y George apartados** **en un rincón y trabajando en silencio. Les gustaba estar en todos los fregados y** **ser siempre el centro de atención. Había algo misterioso en la manera en que** **trabajaban sobre el trozo de pergamino, y Harry se acordó de cómo se habían** **puesto a escribir los dos juntos cuando habían vuelto a La Madriguera.**

 **Entonces había pensado que debía de tratarse de otro cupón de pedido para** **los «Sortilegios Weasley», pero esta vez no le daba la misma impresión:**

—No creo que sea eso —dijo Bill—. En casa tiene sentido que actúen así si es por algún tema relacionado con Sortilegios Weasley, para que mamá no los pille. Pero aquí no tendría sentido que actuasen a escondidas, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que no hay nadie que los delate.

 **en ese** **caso, seguramente habrían dejado a Lee Jordan participar en la broma. Se** **preguntó si no estaría más bien relacionado con el Torneo de los tres magos.**

—Creo que de ser así, igualmente habríamos dejado que Lee participase —dijo Fred, pensativamente.

Miró a George y se dio cuenta de que ambos pensaban lo mismo: ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

 **Mientras Harry los observaba, George le dirigió a Fred un gesto negativo** **de la cabeza, tachó algo con la pluma y, en una voz muy baja que sin embargo** **llegó al otro lado de la sala casi vacía, le dijo:**

 **—No... así da la impresión de que lo estamos acusando. Tenemos que** **tener cuidado...**

Charlie silbó.

—¡Vaya! Eso parece un asunto bastante chungo.

—Fred, George, ¿en qué lío os habéis metido? —les preguntó Arthur.

—No lo sabemos, papá —respondieron ambos.

 **En ese momento George levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que Harry los** **observaba. Harry sonrió y se apresuró a volver a sus predicciones. No quería** **que George pensara que los espiaba. Poco después, los gemelos enrollaron el** **pergamino, les dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a dormir.**

—Evidentemente parece que sí sospechan que los estabas espiando —señaló Ginny.

 **Hacía unos diez minutos que Fred y George se habían marchado cuando** **se abrió el hueco del retrato y Hermione entró en la sala común**

—¿Vuelves ahora? —preguntó Molly con el ceño fruncido—. No me sorprendería nada que el toque que queda ya hubiese pasado.

 **con un manojo** **de pergaminos en una mano y en la otra una caja cuyo contenido hacía ruido** **conforme ella andaba.**

Algunos miraron con curiosidad a Hermione, como si la chica les fuese a decir lo que había en esa caja. Hermione rodó los ojos.

—No sé lo que hay en esas cajas. Esto sucede en el futuro, ¿recordáis?

 **_Crookshanks_ arqueó la espalda, ronroneando.**

 **—¡Hola! —saludó—, ¡acabo de terminar!**

 **—¡Yo también! —contestó Ron con una sonrisa de triunfo, soltando la** **pluma.**

 **Hermione se sentó, dejó en una butaca vacía las cosas que llevaba, y** **cogió las predicciones de Ron.**

 **—No vas a tener un mes muy bueno, ¿verdad?**

—Que vamos a hacerle.

 **—comentó con sorna,** **mientras _Crookshanks_ se hacia un ovillo en su regazo.**

 **—Bueno, al menos no me coge de sorpresa —repuso Ron bostezando.**

 **—Me temo que te vas a ahogar dos veces —dijo Hermione.**

—Bueno, puede ahogarse y que alguien lo salve a tiempo —apuntó Will.

 **—¿Sí? —Ron echó un vistazo a sus predicciones—. Tendré que cambiar** **una de ellas por ser pisoteado por un hipogrifo desbocado.**

Varios se echaron a reír.

 **—¿No te parece que es demasiado evidente que te lo has inventado? —** **preguntó Hermione.**

—¿Cómo puedes creer eso, Hermione? Evidentemente todo lo que hay puesto ahí son predicciones cien por cien auténticas. Incluso esa de ser pisoteado por un hipogrifo desbocado que se acaba de sacar de la manga —dijo Regulus.

 **—¡Cómo te atreves! —exclamó Ron, ofendiéndose de broma—. ¡Hemos** **trabajado como elfos domésticos!**

 **Hermione arrugó el entrecejo.**

 **—No es más que una forma de hablar —se apresuró a decir Ron.**

 **Harry dejó también la pluma. Acababa de predecir su propia muerte por** **decapitación.**

La sala volvió a reír.

—Bueno, al menos hay un lado positivo de todo esto —dijo James.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Lily—. Porqué, aparte de hacerme reír, no se lo veo.

—Justamente es eso, Lily. Seguramente Trelawney se va a divertir con esas predicciones tan absurdas, que a lo mejor les perdona el evidente castigo que les tendría que poner —explicó James.

 **—¿Qué hay en la caja? —inquirió, señalando hacia ella.**

—Eso queremos saber —dijo Tonks.

 **—Es curioso que lo preguntes —dijo Hermione,**

—De curioso nada. Si me llevas una caja que hace ruidos metálicos, voy a querer saber lo que son —replicó Harry.

 **dirigiéndole a Ron una** **mirada desagradable. Levantó la tapa y les mostró el contenido.**

 **Dentro había unas cincuenta insignias de diferentes colores, pero todas** **con las mismas letras: «P.E.D.D.O.»**

—¿Peddo? ¿Cómo que peddo?

—Técnicamente es P.E.D.D.O? —señaló Sally.

 **—¿«Peddo»? —leyó Harry, cogiendo una insignia y mirándola—. ¿Qué es** **esto?**

 **—No es «peddo» —repuso Hermione algo molesta —. Es pe, e, de, de, o:** **«Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros.»**

—¿El qué?

—¿Cómo?

—Ni siquiera sabía que eso existía.

 **—No había oído hablar de eso en mi vida —se extrañó Ron.**

 **—Por supuesto que no —replicó Hermione con énfasis —. Acabo de** **fundarla.**

—¿Acabas de fundar una organización por la cara? —preguntó Eli con asombro.

 **—¿De verdad? —dijo Ron, sorprendido—. ¿Con cuántos miembros** **cuenta?**

 **—Bueno, si vosotros os afiliáis, con tres —respondió Hermione.**

Harry y Ron se miraron. Algo les decía que no podían rechazar la invitación.

 **—¿Y crees que queremos ir por ahí con unas insignias en las que pone** **«peddo»? —dijo Ron.**

—Las risas van a estar aseguradas. Y no precisamente del lado que me gustaría escuchar —dijo Harry.

 **—Pe, e, de, de, o —lo corrigió Hermione, enfadada—. Iba a poner** **«Detengamos el Vergonzante Abuso de Nuestras Compañeras las Criaturas** **Mágicas y Exijamos el Cambio de su Situación Legal», pero no cabía.**

—Si hubieses puesto ese nombre, las siglas hubiesen sido: "D.V.A.N.C.C.M.E.C.S.L" —dijo Emily.

—Eso casi parece el nombre de una droga muy chunga —murmuró Will.

 **Así que** **ése es el encabezamiento de nuestro manifiesto. —Blandió ante ellos el** **manojo de pergaminos—. He estado documentándome en la biblioteca. La** **esclavitud de los elfos se remonta a varios siglos atrás. No comprendo cómo** **nadie ha hecho nada hasta ahora...**

—Porqué no hace falta, Granger —respondió Daphne—. Cómo ya he dicho cientos de veces antes, el caso de Malfoy es especial. La gran mayoría de familias no maltratan a los elfos domésticos a su cargo. Además de que sería absurdo, ya que sería herir a la persona que esta haciendo las tareas de la casa.

 **—Hermione, métetelo en la cabeza —la interrumpió Ron—: a... ellos...** **les... gusta. ¡A ellos les gusta la esclavitud!**

 **—Nuestro objetivo a corto plazo —siguió Hermione, hablando aún más alto** **que Ron y actuando como si no hubiera oído una palabra— es lograr para los** **elfos domésticos un salario digno y unas condiciones laborales justas. Los** **objetivos a largo plazo incluyen el cambio de la legislación sobre el uso de la** **varita mágica y conseguir que haya un representante elfo en el Departamento** **de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas.**

—Con los dos primeros puntos y con el último estoy de acuerdo —dijo Remus—. Pero no con el tercero. Al fin y al cabo, los elfos domésticos no necesitan varita precisamente. Además de que eso causaría una gran incomodidad entre los magos y los elfos domésticos.

 **—¿Y cómo lograremos todo eso? —preguntó Harry.**

—Con mucha paciencia —respondió Jake.

 **—Comenzaremos buscando afiliados**

—Aparte de eso.

 **—explicó Hermione muy contenta—.** **Pienso que puede estar bien pedir como cuota de afiliación dos sickles, que** **darán derecho a una insignia, y podemos destinar los beneficios a elaborar** **panfletos para nuestra campaña. Tú serás el tesorero, Ron: tengo arriba una** **hucha de lata para ti. Y tú, Harry, serás el secretario, así que quizá quieras** **escribir ahora algo de lo que estoy diciendo, como testimonio de nuestra** **primera sesión.**

—¿Sabes qué, Granger? Apúntame, quiero formar parte de tu grupo —dijo Daphne, ganándose miradas de asombro de todos—. ¿Qué? Los puntos de su organización, o al menos casi todos, no me parecen malos. Además, y sin parecer demasiado arrogante, le vendría bien recibir el apoyo de una familia como la Greengrass.

—Vaya, gracias por eso, Greengrass —dijo Hermione un poco aturdida.

 **Hubo una pausa en la que Hermione les sonrió satisfecha, y Harry** **permaneció callado, dividido entre la exasperación que le provocaba Hermione** **y la diversión que le causaba la cara de Ron, el cual parecía hallarse en un estado de aturdimiento.**

Harry sonrió, imaginándose esas expresiones perfectamente.

 **El silencio fue roto por un leve golpeteo en la ventana.**

 **Harry miró hacia allí e, iluminada por la luz de la luna, vio una lechuza blanca** **posada en el alféizar.**

—¡ _Hedwig_! —exclamó Harry, feliz de la reaparición de su lechuza.

 **—¡ _Hedwig_! —gritó, y se levantó de un salto para ir al otro lado de la sala ****común a abrir la ventana.**

 ** _Hedwig_ entró, cruzó la sala volando y se posó en la mesa, sobre las ****predicciones de Harry.**

—Espero que se pueda entregar aún con huellas de lechuza por encima —dijo Harry.

—Siempre puedes reescribirla si hiciese falta —le consoló Ron—. Todavía tenemos tiempo de eso.

 **—¡Ya era hora! —exclamó Harry, yendo aprisa tras ella.**

 **—¡Trae la contestación! —dijo Ron nervioso, señalando el mugriento trozo** **de pergamino que _Hedwig_ llevaba atado a la pata.**

—No, si te parece Sirius no le va a responder a Harry —bufó Hermione.

 **Harry se dio prisa en desatarlo y se sentó para leerlo. Una vez desprendida** **de su carga, _Hedwig_ aleteó hasta posarse en una de sus rodillas, ululando ****suavemente.**

 **—¿Qué dice? —preguntó Hermione con impaciencia.**

 **La carta era muy corta,** **y parecía escrita con mucha premura.** **Harry la leyó** **en voz alta:**

 _ **Harry:**_

 _ **Salgo ahora mismo hacia el norte.**_

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron varios.

—¿Cómo que vuelves? ¡Eso es demasiado peligroso! —exclamaron otros.

 _ **Esta noticia de que tu cicatriz te** **ha dolido se suma a una serie de extraños rumores que me han** **llegado hasta aquí.**_

 _¿Acaso son los rumores que escuché? ¿O serán otros?_ pensó Sirius.

 _ **Si vuelve a dolerte, ve directamente a Dumbledore.** **Me han dicho que ha sacado a Ojoloco de su retiro, lo que significa** **que al menos él está al tanto de los indicios, aunque sea el único.** **Estaremos pronto en contacto. Un fuerte abrazo a Ron y** **Hermione. Abre los ojos, Harry.**_

 _ **Sirius**_

 **Harry miró a Ron y Hermione, que le devolvieron la mirada.**

 **—¿Que viene hacia el norte? —susurró Hermione—. ¿Regresa?**

—Eso parece —dijo Sally, algo preocupada por Sirius.

 **—¿Que Dumbledore está al tanto de los indicios? —dijo Ron, perplejo—.** **¿Qué pasa, Harry?**

 **Harry acababa de pegarse con el puño en la frente, ahuyentando a** ** _Hedwig_.**

 **—¡No tendría que haberle contado nada! —exclamó con furia.**

—Claro que tenías que contármelo —replicó Sirius.

 **—¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó Ron, sorprendido.**

 **—¡Ha pensado que tenía que venir! —repuso Harry, dando un puñetazo en** **la mesa que hizo que _Hedwig_ fuera a posarse en el respaldo de la silla de Ron, ****ululando indignada—. ¡Regresa porque cree que estoy en peligro!**

—Te equivocas. Si regreso es porque eres mi ahijado —dijo Sirius.

—Es lo mismo.

—No, no lo es.

 **¡Y a mí no** **me pasa nada! No tengo nada para ti —le dijo en tono de regañina a _Hedwig_ , ****que abría y cerraba el pico esperando una recompensa—. Si quieres comer** **tendrás que ir a la lechucería.**

Ginny golpeó a Harry en la cabeza. Al segundo siguiente, Hermione, Emily y, sorprendentemente, Astoria también le dieron un golpe.

—¡Au! ¿Y eso por qué? —se quejó Harry.

—Por hablarle así a la pobre _Hedwig_ —respondió Ginny con fiereza—. Ella solamente estaba haciendo su trabajo.

Harry suspiró, sabiendo que la pelirroja tenía razón y su enfado con _Hedwig_ estaba injustificado.

 ** _Hedwig_ lo miró con aire ofendido y volvió a salir por la ventana abierta, ****pegándole en la cabeza con el ala al pasar.**

 **—Harry... —comenzó a decir Hermione, en un tono de voz tranquilizador.**

 **—Me voy a la cama —atajó Harry —. Hasta mañana.**

 **En el dormitorio, Harry se puso el pijama y se metió en su cama de dosel,** **pero no tenía sueño.**

 **Si Sirius volvía y lo atrapaban, sería culpa suya, de Harry. ¿Por qué** **demonios no se había callado? Un ratito de dolor y enseguida a contarlo... Si** **hubiera tenido la sensatez de guardárselo...**

—Lo que si hubiese sido una insensatez es haberse guardado eso —dijo Sirius.

—Harry, lo que tienes ahí, esa cicatriz, no es algo normal —dijo Dumbledore—. Fue hecha a partir de magia oscura, así que no sabemos que tipo de reacciones puede causar de aquí al futuro. Preferiría que cuando te doliese la cicatriz, aunque sea un dolor insignificante, fueses a reportarmelo, sea la hora que sea.

 **Oyó a Ron entrar en el dormitorio poco después, pero no le dijo nada.** **Permaneció mucho tiempo contemplando el os curo dosel de la cama. El** **dormitorio estaba sumido en completo silencio, y, si se hubiera hallado menos** **agobiado por las preocupaciones, Harry se habría dado cuenta de que la** **ausencia de los habituales ronquidos de Neville indicaba que alguien más** **tampoco lograba conciliar el sueño.**

—Fin del capítulo —anunció Alastor.

* * *

 ***: Por si acaso lo habéis olvidado, en esta historia Neville y Luna serán pareja, ya que en los libros no dice nada de que Neville se casó con Hannah Abbott ni que Luna se casó con Rolf Scamander, pues me aprovechó de eso. Y por si acaso, los Frank y Alice que aparecen mencionados aquí son los hijos de Neville y Luna, no los padres de Neville. Lo digo para que no haya confusión como en ese capítulo que subí, relacionado con el futuro dónde salían el hijo de Will y Daphne (Sirius) y Alice, y que, al parecer, muchos creían que eran los Sirius y Alice creados por Rowling. (A pesar de que en el inicio se menciona que es el año 2024).**

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Capítulo décimo sexto subido. Este capítulo he tardado un poco más en subirlo por dos motivos. Primero porque, ya de por si, este capítulo es largo. Segundo, la parte de las maldiciones imperdonables me ha costado un poco desarrollarla y, siendo sinceros, no estoy seguro de como ha quedado al final.**

 **Tres cosas y ya me voy (y en este capítulo no creo que haya ninguna pregunta, la verdad):**

 **-Primero: Es muy probable que el siguiente capítulo sea de no lectura. Todo depende de como largo me salga la primera parte.**

 **-Segundo: No sé si recordaréis que hace algo de tiempo subía un fic llamado _Cosas de Hogwarts_. Pues bien, es muy posible que intente retomarlo de aquí a un tiempo, ya que tengo un par de ideas que podrían funcionar.**

 **-Tercero: También estoy planteando un fic de tres capítulos a lo sumo, llamado _Petunia, la bruja._ Dónde se podría ver una pequeña historia de como hubiese sido si Petunia Evans también fuese una bruja como su hermana Lily. Por ahora no tengo ningún capítulo escrito, pero la idea esta ahí.**

 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki**


	17. Longbottom y un par más de visitas

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Alice, con Frank detrás, salió detrás de su hijo apenas unos segundos después de que él se hubiese marchado de la sala. Entraron en el pasillo dónde estaban situadas las habitaciones y miraron alrededor suyo, buscando a Neville.

—¿Dónde esta su habitación? —preguntó Alice con preocupación.

Dado que habían llegado hacía un rato, aún no sabían la distribución de las habitaciones ni dónde estaba su hijo. Sin embargo, el ruido similar a unas arcadas proveniente de una puerta a la izquierda de ellos les hizo suponer que Neville estaba ahí.

Entraron en la habitación vacía que estaba ocupada por cuatro camas. Frank señaló una puerta entreabierta al final de la estancia, de la cuál provenía los ruidos. Ambos se acercaron a ella y, tras unos segundos de vacilación, entraron en ella.

Tal y como se esperaban Neville estaba arrodillado enfrente el retrete, con la cabeza ligeramente metida en él. Tenía la cara perlada de sudor y estaba pálido.

—Neville —murmuró Alice.

El chico, escuchando la voz de su madre, levantó levemente la cabeza.

—Ah... mamá... —murmuró débilmente.

Alice se arrodilló junto a él, frotando su espalda con su mano.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

Inmediatamente Alice se sintió estúpida por hacer esa pregunta. Era evidente que no se sentía bien. Frank se colocó al otro lado de Neville y le ayudó a incorporarse. Al ser Frank más alto y estar en mejor forma que Neville, pudo levantarlo sin muchos problemas, incluso con el peso muerto del chico.

Lo trasladó a la habitación y dejó que se sentará en la primera cama que encontraron. Ambos padres se sentaron a cada lado de su hijo en silencio.

Pocos minutos después de haberse sentado, Neville abrió la boca.

—Yo... siento haberme ido de esa forma —se disculpó en voz baja.

—No pasa nada —dijo inmediatamente Alice—. ¿Ha sido por lo que se ha leído en la lectura?

Neville asintió.

—En esa parte no podía imaginarme una araña, sino a... a vosotros —confesó.

Frank y Alice se miraron sobre la cabeza de su hijo. Hacía un rato que Neville les había contado acerca de la noche en que ellos fueron (o serían, según se mire) atacados por mortífagos. El saber que ambos estarían ingresados permanentemente en San Mungo por haber estado expuestos durante horas a la maldición _cruciatus_ no era algo que exactamente querían saber.

—¿Recuerdas lo de esa noche? —preguntó Alice en voz baja. Era cierto que Neville les había contado lo sucedido, pero Alice se imaginaba que simplemente lo habría escuchado, no que lo recordase.

—La abuela me lo contó cuando era pequeño, pero en ese momento simplemente podía imaginármelo —respondió Neville. Alice hizo una mueca, no muy feliz de pensar que un niño, y además su hijo, imaginase ese tipo de cosas—. Fue el año pasado en que empecé a recordar lo que en verdad ocurrió.

—El año... ¡oh!

Alice recordó lo que la poción le había mostrado. Los dementores, criaturas tenebrosas que absorbían la felicidad y dejaban atrás los malos recuerdos, habían aparecido en el libro anterior, es decir en el tercer curso de Neville. Si Harry ya lo había pasado mal recordando la muerte de sus padres, ¿cómo le habría sentado a Neville?

—Los dementores me hicieron recordar todo lo ocurrido —dijo Neville.

—¿Se lo has contado a alguien?

—No. Si lo hiciese, seguramente la abuela me diría que no me quejase tanto. Que todos tienen malas experiencias.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco. Menudo encanto de mujer esa su suegra.

—Ya es demasiado mayor para cambiarla —dijo Frank, al ver la expresión de Alice—. Neville, aunque tu abuela pueda ser una cascarrabias el noventa por ciento... —Alice bufó— el noventa y cinco por ciento de las ocasiones, te puedo asegurar que es mejor que le comentes esto sin temor.

—Y entonces me dirá que deje de quejarme.

—Pues tú la ignoras, que para algo es tu abuela y la que te cuida. Tiene que estar contigo y apoyarte, ya sea en lo bueno o en lo malo —replicó Frank.

Neville rió por lo bajo.

—¿No se supone que tienes que decirme que respete a mis mayores? —preguntó el chico.

—Mis padres, es decir tus abuelos, siempre me dijeron que el respeto es algo que se gana —respondió Frank—. Y aunque tu abuela te haya cuidado todo este tiempo, tampoco puede imponerte el modo de vida que ella quiera.

—Neville, ¿has pensado en lo que quieres hacer al graduarte? —preguntó Alice.

—Bueno... la abuela me dijo que fuese auror como vosotros...

—Da igual lo que quiera tu abuela. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer tú?

—Yo... me gustaría trabajar con algo relacionado con plantas mágicas —dijo Neville tras pensarlo un poco.

—¿Cómo profesor de Herbología? —preguntó su padre.

Neville soltó una carcajada.

—¡Merlín, no! Creo que no serviría como profesor. No, yo decía en otra cosa.

—¿Herbolario? Podrías criar tus propias plantas y venderlas en tiendas o a otras personas. Seguramente los pocionistas acepten a alguien que les de plantas de calidad y a buen precio. Lily a veces se queja de que las hierbas para pociones le acaban saliendo caras y no son de la calidad óptima —dijo Alice.

Antes de que alguno pudiese añadir nada nuevo, llamaron a la puerta de la habitación. Segundos después la puerta se abrió y el cabello rubio sucio de Luna. Sus ojos grises y saltones miraban a Neville con una mezcla de curiosidad, cómo si el chico fuese un animal extraño, y de algo similar a la preocupación.

—¿Luna? —dejó escapar Neville.

—¿Querías algo? —preguntó Alice.

—Me preguntaba como estaba Neville —respondió Luna, entrando en la habitación.

Frank y Alice intercambiaron una mirada, ambos pensando lo mismo.

—Pues Neville ya se encuentra un poco mejor. Pero aún tiene que descansar un poco. ¿Por qué no te quedas con él un rato mientras nosotros volvemos a la lectura? —dijo Alice.

Neville miró confuso a su madre.

—¿Qué? Pero si est...

Frank le dio una patada por lo bajo. Neville le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué de...?

—Ya nos lo agradecerás luego —le susurró su padre, dándole una palmada en el hombro mientras se levantaba y seguía a Alice fuera de la habitación.

Una vez fuera de la habitación se miraron.

—¿Crees que Neville se molestará si todo va bien? —preguntó Frank.

—Puede que al principio un poco. Luego nos lo agradecerá —respondió Alice mientras tomaba la mano de Frank—. Venga, volvamos.

* * *

Una vez terminada la lectura, Sally cogió el libro, ya que era su turno de lectura. Cuando estaba a punto de empezar a leer, hubo un nuevo destello de luz y dos figuras fueron dejadas en la sala.

La primera pertenecía a una chica realmente hermosa. Tenía el cabello rubio platino, la piel blanca y sus ojos eran azules y grandes. La mayoría de hombres en la sala no pudieron evitar quedarse mirando a la chica embobados, algo que ella sintió ya que se removió incómoda en el sitio. La chica habló en francés, mientras miraba alrededor suyo.

Rápidamente Dumbledore le respondió en el mismo idioma. La chica lo miró y, al parecer, debió reconocerlo, ya que sus ojos se abrieron con asombro. Ambos hablaron durante unos segundos, antes de que Dumbledore se aclarase la garganta.

—Cómo podéis ver, la señorita Delacour no acaba de hablar correctamente el inglés. Sin embargo puede entenderlo sin mayores dificultades y también hablarlo, ¿no es así?

Delacour asintió.

—Puedo _entendeg_ el idioma _pegfectamente._ Aunque el _hablaglo_ es un pocodifícil. Cómo sea, soy Fleur Delacour. Estudio en la Academia Beauxbatons.

—Seguro que no tendrá muchos problemas —dijo Dumbledore—. Y en cuanto al señor... —Dumbledore miró al recién llegado, un chico de unos dieciocho años con el cabello y ojos negros.

—Krum. Viktor Krum —dijo este, presentándose como un famoso espía inglés.*

Los que habían estado embobados mirando a Fleur, especialmente Ron, reaccionaron al nombre de Viktor Krum. Como una manada de hienas hambrientas fijaron su mirada en el joven búlgaro, quién de repente se sintió muy incómodo.

—¿Krum? ¿Eres el buscador de Bulgaria? —preguntó James.

—¿Eh? Sí, sí que lo soy.

—¡Genial! ¿Podrías competir contra mi...?

Antes de que James siguiese hablando, Lily le dio una colleja y se lo llevó atrás mientras le estiraba de la oreja.

—No le hagas caso —dijo Remus—. Es un poco idiota.

—Eh, ya...

—¿Por qué mejor no se presenta, señor Krum? —le propuso Dumbledore.

—Esta bien. Soy estudiante del Instituto Durmstrang y jugador profesional de quidditch. Fui el buscador del equipo búlgaro en el último Mundial.

—¡Ah, sí! —exclamó Sirius—. Una lástima que perdieseis al final.

—¡Sirius! —le espetó Sally.

—Bueno, ahora que han acabado las presentaciones, podemos reanudar la lectura en cuanto se tomen la poción —dijo Dumbledore con las pociones en su mano.

—¿Cuando han aparecido? —preguntó McGonagall.

—Mientras el señor Krum se presentaba —respondió Dumbledore, mientras les tendía las pociones a los recién llegados—. Y ahora, bebanse esto.

* * *

 ***: Referencia a James Bond.**

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Capítulo décimo séptimo subido... y lo sé, he tardado mucho en subirlo. Pero he estado este mes y medio, casi dos meses, ocupado y apenas he tenido tiempo de escribir (Y sí, puede que el nuevo juego de Pokémon haya tenido algo que ver en mi tardanza). Pero ahora tengo más tiempo libre y vuelvo a la carga. Sé que el capítulo ha sido corto, pero es que el siguiente de lectura es bastante largo y quería subir algo ya.**

 **No voy a comentar mucho de este capítulo, solamente que el momento Neville y Luna no será en el siguiente, sino dentro de dos capítulos.**

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki.**

 **PD: ¿Alguien más piensa que Dumbledore daba algo de mal rollo justo al final? Porque yo sí.**

 **¡ALERTA DE SPOILERS! ¡A PARTIR DE AQUÍ HAY SPOILERS DE LA NUEVA PELÍCULA DE _ANIMALES FANTÁSTICOS: LOS CRÍMENES DE GRINDELWALD!_ SI NO HAS VISTO LA PELI, NO SIGAS LEYENDO. Y EN CASO DE QUE SÍ LA HAYAS VISTO, CONTINUA LEYENDO. AUNQUE PUEDE QUE TAMBIÉN SE DÉ EL CASO DE QUE NO HAYAS VISTO LA PELÍCULA Y SIGAS LEYENDO. EN ESE CASO ERES UN POCO TONTO... O TE OCURRE COMO A MÍ Y LOS SPOILERS TE LA SUDAN LO QUE VENDRÍA A SER MUCHO. EN CUALQUIER CASO YO YA HE AVISADO, Y SI SIGUES AQUÍ SIN HABER VISTO LA PELI Y TRAS TODO ESTO QUE HAS LEÍDO, LA CULPA ES SOLO TUYA.**

 **AVISADO ESTÁS.**

 **Veamos, ¿cuál ha sido mi opinión sobre esta peli? Sinceramente estoy dividido. Cómo un simple espectador que ha ido a ver la película me ha encantado, pero por otro lado, como fan de Harry Potter me ha decepcionado las cosas que han cambiado del canon oficial por simple capricho.**

 **-Empecemos justamente con el final: Credence Barebone es en realidad Aurelius Dumbledore. *Insertar un montón de formulas matemáticas alrededor para comprender esto*. ¡Pues eso, ¿qué os parece?! Lo primero que se me ocurre (y que seguramente a muchos también) es el hecho de que Grindelwald le estuviese mintiendo a Credence en ese momento. Al fin y al cabo en la misma película dice que quiere que Credence se una a él para así poder matar a Albus Dumbledore, ya que es algo que él no puede hacer debido al Pacto de Sangre que hizo con Dumbledore (ahora hablaré sobre este tema). Así que no sería raro que Grindelwald le haga creer a Credence que es hermano de Dumbledore y que este lo quiere matar para hacer que Credence desconfíe de él. (Y alguno me diréis "Nunca se dijo que Credence fuese hermano de Dumbledore". Lo cuál es cierto... ¡salvó cuando Grindelwald y Credence están hablando y Grindelwald suelta algo como "Tienes un hermano que te quiere muerto" o algo así, y acto seguido sale la imagen de Dumbledore caminando junto a Newt por los terrenos de Hogwarts).**

 **Pero ahora, durante unos segundos, vamos a pensar que, efectivamente, Credence nació siendo un Dumbledore. En primer lugar tenemos la fecha de su nacimiento, la cuál no esta muy clara, ya que la wiki en español dice que nació entre 1897 y 1905; en cambio la wiki en inglés dice que nació en 1901 (aunque si vas al apartado Note and References de la wiki en inglés, sale el guión de la película, dónde en la página 105 se indica que Credence nació el nueve de noviembre de 1904). Si tomamos eso como canónico, resulta imposible que Credence sea hermanos de Albus, Aberforth y Ariana Dumbledore. La única opción posible que veo para que Credence sea en verdad un Dumbledore es si Percival Dumbledore tenía un hermano y Credence sea hijo de este último. (Una idea descabellada, pero viendo lo que ha ido haciendo Rowling últimamente con la saga, no me extrañaría. Hasta eso sería más lógico que el hecho de hacerle a Dumbledore un nuevo hermano).**

 **Pero vamos, para mí, como ya he dicho arriba, Grindelwald se inventó el hecho de que Credence era Aurelius Dumbledore.**

 **-Albus Dumbledore siendo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, a pesar de que en los libros se especifica que era profesor de Transformaciones. Mirad, eso no es que me moleste mucho, ya que el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es una de las más reconocidas en las películas, entiendo que quisiesen que saliese (de allí el cambio de asignatura que Dumbledore enseña). Pero tenemos el pequeño problema llamado Galatea Merrythought, quién, según los libros, era la que enseñaba Defensa en la época en la que Tom Riddle era estudiante (y seguramente también lo fuese en 1927 por lo que se dice). Si tenemos a Dumbledore como profesor de Defensa, ¿eso quiere decir que Merrythought es profesora de Transformaciones? Por desgracia no se nos dice nada en el film, pero si que aparece mencionado otro nombre conocido: Minerva McGonagall.**

 **Y aquí quiero dedicarle un aplauso a esta mujer, ya que su vocación de enseñanza era tan grande que ya era profesora varios AÑOS ANTES DE QUE NACIESE. Y es que McGonagall nació en octubre de 1935 (aunque creo que ahora en Pottermore han quitado el año de nacimiento, dejando ese espacio en blanco).**

 **-Y por último (aunque hay varias cosas más) es el Pacto de Sangre entre Dumbledore y Grindelwald. En los libros se dice que si Dumbledore no enfrentó a Grindelwald hasta 1945, fue porque tenía miedo de saber lo que en verdad sucedió el día en que murió su hermana Ariana (más en concreto que había sido el mismo Albus quién había acabado con su vida).**

 **Sin embargo en _Los Crímenes de Grindelwald_ se nos dice que el motivo principal por el cuál no se enfrentan fue por un Pacto de Sangre en el cual juraron no atacarse. Y eso nos presenta el problema de: ¿cómo murió Ariana Dumbledore? Porqué recordemos que la chiquilla murió cuando se puso en medio del duelo que estaban teniendo Albus y Aberforth contra Gellert (creo que era para detenerla o algo así). Pero con el Pacto de Sangre por el medio Albus y Grindelwald no se pudieron enfrentar entre ellos, así que Ariana era poco probable que muriese.**

 **La única explicación razonable es que, como se explica en los libros, Aberforth confrontará a Grindelwald sobre su idea de esclavizar a los muggles, este le lanzase la _cruciatus_ y Albus interviniese protegiendo a su hermano con un hechizo. En ese momento el Pacto de Sangre se activaría, ya que reconocería eso como una confrontación y haría que los dos hechizos fuesen repelidos y alcanzarán a Ariana, quién justamente se había acercado a oír los gritos de dolor de Aberforth, matándola en el acto. Parece un poco descabellado, pero con todo el tema este del Pacto de Sangre es lo único que se me ocurre.**

 **-Y la verdad es que no sé que más comentar acerca de la peli. Si queréis saber mi opinión sobre otros asuntos surgidos en la película, preguntádmelo por los comentarios y ya os responderé (ya sea por PM o en el siguiente capítulo). También tengo que deciros que la película la vi hace más de una semana, así que posiblemente me este saltando algunas cosas.**


	18. Beauxbatons y Durmstrang

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **Nomus: Pues siendo sincero, creo que voy a tomar tu consejo y considerar las películas como un universo alterno o algo así XD**

* * *

 **Seguramente os estaréis preguntando porque no he publicado antes y, aunque me gustaría daros una explicación válida (algo así como un apocalipsis zombi o una invasión de alienígenas... o mejor aún un apocalipsis de zombis alienígenas provenientes de una invasión fallida... ¿alguien ve una futura peli de Hollywood con esto?) mi excusa es un poco más simple. Sencillamente no tenía ganas de escribir. Bueno, más en concreto estuve diciembre ocupado y al llegar enero las ganas de escribir eran bastante escasas. Pero bueno, ahora ya estamos en febrero y toca cogerle el ritmo de nuevo a esto.**

 **Por cierto esto lo estoy escribiendo el 04/02, pero eso no quiere decir que lo vaya a publicar ese día... sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo largo que es este capítulo.**

* * *

Una vez que todos, a excepción de Neville y Luna que seguían ausentes, se hubiesen acomodado en sus sitios, y tras que Fleur y Viktor se hubiesen tomado la poción, Sally cogió el libro y lo abrió por el nuevo capítulo.

— **Beauxbatons y Durmstrang** —leyó la mujer.

Fleur y Viktor miraron un poco sorprendidos el libro ante la mención de sus respectivas escuelas. Pero como sabían que ese año se celebraba en Hogwarts el Torneo de los Tres Magos, no hicieron ningún comentario al respecto.

 **Como si su cerebro se hubiera pasado la noche discurriendo,**

—Nada de "como si se hubiese". Te has pasado la noche discurriendo —dijo Hermione.

 **Harry se levantó** **temprano a la mañana siguiente con un plan perfectamente concebido.**

—Pues ya vamos mal —dijo Ron. Hermione, a su lado, asintió.

 **Se** **vistió a la pálida luz del alba, salió del dormitorio sin despertar a Ron**

—Es decir que a Neville, Dean y Seamus que les jodan —señaló Will.

—Creo que se refiere...

—Ya sé a lo que se refiere, Emily. Y hablando de Neville, ¿dónde esta?

—Ni idea, aún no ha vuelto —respondió Ginny. _Algo similar ocurre con Luna_ pensó la pelirroja.

 **y bajó a la** **sala común, en la que aún no había nadie. Allí cogió un trozo de pergamino de** **la mesa en la que todavía estaba su trabajo para la clase de Adivinación,**

—No dejes tus cosas por el medio, Harry —le regañó Lily.

Harry asintió.

 **y** **escribió en él la siguiente carta:**

 _ **Querido Sirius:**_

 _ **Creo que lo de que me dolía la cicatriz fue algo que me imaginé,**_ _ **nada más.**_

Sirius dio un bufido. Tendría que haberse imaginado que Harry se inventaría una excusa como esa.

 _ **Estaba medio dormido la última vez que te escribí. No tiene**_ _ **sentido que vengas, aquí todo va perfectamente. No te preocupes por**_ _ **mí, mi cabeza está bien.**_

—Eso podemos discutirlo, ¿verdad, Gred?

—Por supuesto, Feorge.

—Muy graciosos —respondió Harry en tono mordaz.

 _ **Harry**_

 **Salió por el hueco del retrato, subió por la escalera del castillo, que estaba** **sumido en el silencio (sólo lo retrasó Peeves, que intentó vaciar un jarrón** **grande encima de él, en medio del corredor del cuarto piso),**

—Peeves siendo tan amable como siempre —murmuró Harry para él.

 **y finalmente llego** **a la lechucería, que estaba situada en la parte superior de la torre oeste.**

 **La lechucería era un habitáculo circular con muros de piedra, bastante frío** **y con muchas corrientes de aire, puesto que ninguna de las ventanas tenía** **cristales.**

—Sería un poco complicado para las lechuzas salir si hubiese cristales —señaló James.

 **El suelo estaba completamente cubierto de paja, excrementos de** **lechuza y huesos regurgitados de ratones y campañoles.**

Fleur hizo una mueca al escuchar eso. Agradecía que en Beauxbatons no hubiese una lechucería. En cambio habían unos buzones a la entrada del comedor dónde los alumnos podían dejar sus cartas y estás eran mandadas mágicamente a la oficina de correos del pueblo, desde donde se mandaban a sus destinatarios vía lechuza.

 **Sobre las perchas,** **fijadas a largos palos que llegaban hasta el techo de la torre, descansaban** **cientos y cientos de lechuzas de todas las razas imaginables, casi todas** **dormidas, aunque Harry podía distinguir aquí y allá algún ojo ambarino fijo en** **él. Vio a _Hedwig_ acurrucada entre una lechuza común y un cárabo, y se fue ****aprisa hacia ella, resbalando un poco en los excrementos esparcidos por el** **suelo.**

 **Le costó bastante rato persuadirla de que abriera los ojos y, luego, de que** **los dirigiera hacia él en vez de caminar de un lado a otro de la percha** **arrastrando las garras y dándole la espalda.**

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta como la trataste anoche, sería raro que no estuviese molesta —dijo Ginny.

—Lo sé. Siento como trate a _Hedwig_ la otra noche, en el libro.

 **Evidentemente, seguía dolida por** **la falta de gratitud mostrada por Harry la noche anterior. Al final, Harry sugirió** **en voz alta que tal vez estuviera demasiado cansada y que sería mejor pedirle** **a Ron que le prestara a _Pigwidgeon_ , y fue entonces cuando _Hedwig_ levantó la ****pata para que le atara la carta.**

Ginny le dio un puñetazo a Harry en el hombre.

—¡Ah! ¿Y eso por qué?

—Por chantajear a la pobrecilla. No solo no le das nada después de hacer un trabajo, sino que encima la chantajeas.

 **—Tienes que encontrarlo, ¿vale? —le dijo Harry, acariciándole la espalda** **mientras la llevaba posada en su brazo hasta uno de los agujeros del muro—.** **Tienes que encontrarlo antes que los dementores.**

—No te preocupes tanto, Harry. Si pude estar un año huyendo de ellos, puedo estar un poco más —dijo Sirius.

—No te confíes tanto, Sirius —le dijo Remus.

—Solamente quiero evitar que se siga preocupando —susurró Sirius a su amigo en voz baja.

 **Ella le pellizcó el dedo, quizá más fuerte de lo habitual,** **pero ululó como** **siempre, suavemente, como diciéndole que se quedara tranquilo.**

Harry se encogió de hombros. Podía soportar un pellizco más fuerte de lo habitual si con eso conseguía el perdón de _Hedwig_.

 **Luego** **extendió las alas y salió al mismo tiempo que lo hacía el sol. Harry la contempló** **mientras se perdía de vista, sintiendo la ya habitual molestia en el estómago.** **Había estado demasiado seguro de que la respuesta de Sirius lo aliviaría de las** **preocupaciones en vez de incrementárselas.**

—Bueno, si me escribes diciendo que la cicatriz te duele, es normal que quiera asegurarme de que estás bien —dijo Sirius.

 **—Le has dicho una mentira, Harry —le espetó Hermione en el desayuno,**

—Gracias, Hermione. No nos habíamos dado cuenta —dijo Ron, sarcásticamente.

 **después que él les contó lo que había hecho—. No te imaginaste que la cicatriz** **te doliera, y lo sabes.**

 **—¿Y qué? —repuso Harry —. No quiero que vuelva a Azkaban por culpa** **mía.**

—Ten un poco más de confianza en mí, ¿vale?

 **—Déjalo —le dijo Ron a Hermione bruscamente, cuando ella abrió la boca** **para argumentar contra Harry. Y, por una vez , Hermione le hizo caso y se** **quedó callada.**

—Vaya, eso si que es sorprendente —dijo Fred con asombro.

—¿Seguro que no esta enferma o algo así? —preguntó George, mirando a Hermione con fingida alarma.

—Yo creo que quién esta enfermo es nuestro hermano —replicó Fred.

—Cierto, es sorprendente que se haya dado cuenta de que Harry no quería hablar del tema —añadió George.

—¿Os queréis callar? —les espetó Ron con las orejas coloradas.

 **Durante las dos semanas siguientes, Harry intentó no preocuparse por** **Sirius.**

 _Genial. Dos semanas sin saber nada acerca de Sirius_ pensó Harry con cierto nerviosismo.

 **La verdad era que cada mañana, cuando llegaban las lechuzas, no** **podía dejar de mirar muy nervioso en busca de _Hedwig_ , y por las noches, antes ****de ir a dormir, tampoco podía evitar representarse horribles visiones de Sirius** **acorralado por los dementores en alguna oscura calle de Londres;**

—Con tanta preocupación al final me van a pillar y todo —murmuraba Sirius en voz baja.

 **pero, entre** **una cosa y otra, intentaba apartar sus pensamientos de su padrino. Hubiera** **querido poder jugar al quidditch para distraerse. Nada le iba mejor a una mente** **atribulada que una buena sesión de entrenamiento.**

—Bueno, nada te impide coger la escoba y dar una vuelta con ella ¿no? —dijo Emily.

—Si no puedo jugar al quidditch no es lo mismo —negó Harry.

 **Por otro lado, las clases se** **estaban haciendo más difíciles y duras que nunca, en especial la de Defensa** **Contra las Artes Oscuras.**

—Supongo que eso es bueno, ya que así no tienes que comerte tanto la cabeza —dijo Sally, aunque no sonaba muy segura.

 **Para su sorpresa, el profesor Moody anunció que les echaría la maldición** **imperius por turno, tanto para mostrarles su poder como para ver si podían** **resistirse a sus efectos.**

—¡¿Qué vas a lanzarles la maldición _imperius_ a los estudiantes?! —exclamó Molly escandalizada. Algunos, al igual que Molly, también parecían sorprendidos por dicha revelación.

—Sin duda es algo que Moody haría —respondió Tonks tranquilamente.

—Es mucho mejor que se acostumbren a combatir la maldición _imperius_ , antes de que alguien se la lance a traición —dijo Moody con simpleza.

 **—Pero... pero usted dijo que eso estaba prohibido, profesor —le dijo una** **vacilante Hermione, al tiempo que Moody apartaba las mesas con un** **movimiento de la varita, dejando un amplio espacio en el medio del aula—.** **Usted dijo que usarlo contra otro ser humano estaba...**

 **—Dumbledore quiere que os enseñe cómo es —la interrumpió Moody,**

—Aunque preferiría que los estudiantes no la aprendiesen en carne propia —dijo Dumbledore.

 **girando hacia Hermione el ojo mágico y fijándolo sin parpadear en una mirada** **sobrecogedora—. Si alguno de vosotros prefiere aprenderlo del modo más** **duro, cuando alguien le eche la maldición para controlarlo completamente, por** **mí de acuerdo. Puede salir del aula.**

 **Señaló la puerta con un dedo nudoso. Hermione se puso muy colorada, y** **murmuró algo de que no había querido decir que deseara irse. Harry y Ron se** **sonrieron el uno al otro. Sabían que Hermione preferiría beber pus de** **bubotubérculo antes que perderse una clase tan importante.**

Hermione se sonrojo al ser atrapada tan rápidamente por sus amigos.

 **Moody empezó a llamar por señas a los alumnos y a echarles la maldición** ** _imperius_. Harry vio cómo sus compañeros de clase, uno tras otro, hacían las ****cosas más extrañas bajo su influencia: Dean Thomas dio tres vueltas al aula a** **la pata coja cantando el himno nacional, Lavender Brown imitó una ardilla y** **Neville ejecutó una serie de movimientos gimnásticos muy sorprendentes, de** **los que hubiera sido completamente incapaz en estado normal.**

 _Bueno, haciendo estas cosas si parece Moody_ pensó Tonks. _¿Tal vez esa impresión de la otra vez estaba siendo infundada?_

 **Ninguno de** **ellos parecía capaz de oponer ninguna resistencia a la maldición, y se** **recobraban sólo cuando Moody la anulaba.**

—Siendo estudiantes de catorce años sería muy difícil que resistieran a la maldición. Más siendo la primera vez —aseguró Reg.

 **—Potter —gruñó Moody—, ahora te toca a ti.**

Harry tragó saliva, preguntándose que clase de cosas vergonzosas le haría hacer Moody.

 **Harry se adelantó hasta el centro del aula, en el espacio despejado de** **mesas. Moody levantó la varita mágica, lo apuntó con ella y dijo:**

 **—¡ _Imperio_!**

 **Fue una sensación maravillosa. Harry se sintió como flotando cuando toda** **preocupación y todo pensamiento desaparecieron de su cabeza, no dejándole** **otra cosa que una felicidad vaga que no sabía de dónde procedía.**

—Así que así es cómo se siente que te echen una _Imperius_ —murmuró Arthur. Aunque en la escuela había estudiado la maldición, como nunca la había sufrido no sabía de sus efectos. Por la descripción, casi parecía el efecto de alguna droga.

 **Se quedó** **allí, inmensamente relajado, apenas consciente de que todos lo miraban.**

 **Y luego oyó la voz de Ojoloco Moody, retumbando en alguna remota región** **de su vacío cerebro: _Salta a la mesa... salta a la mesa..._**

 _Bueno, no es muy complicado_ pensó Harry. Ciertamente con su actual estado físico, podría realizar eso sin muchos problemas.

 **Harry, obedientemente, flexionó las rodillas, preparado a dar el salto.**

 _ **Salta a la mesa...**_

 **«Pero ¿por qué?»**

 **Otra voz susurró desde la parte de atrás de su cerebro. «Qué idiotez, la** **verdad», dijo la voz.**

—¿Se esta... resistiendo? —preguntó Lily, sin estar muy segura.

—Eso parece —afirmó James—. Aunque aún queda por ver si consigue resistirse hasta el final o no.

 _ **Salta a la mesa...**_

 **«No, creo que no lo haré, gracias —dijo la otra voz, con un poco más de** **firmeza—. No, realmente no quiero...»**

Durante unos segundos, Dumbledore se pregunto si esa voz no se trataba nada más ni nada menos que el pedazo del alma de Tom Riddle que residía dentro del chico Potter. Ciertamente no era la primera vez que Harry discutía con una voz dentro de su cabeza. Y si, esa voz, resultaba ser lo que Dumbledore pensaba, eso solamente quería decir que algo malo iba a suceder pronto.

 _ **¡Salta! ¡Ya!**_

 **Lo siguiente que notó Harry fue mucho dolor.** **Había tratado al mismo** **tiempo de saltar y de resistirse a saltar.**

—Se ha resistido —murmuró Lily.

—Bueno, medio resistido —corrigió Sirius.

 **El resultado había sido pegarse de** **cabeza contra la mesa,**

Varios hicieron un gesto de dolor.

 **que se volcó, y, a juzgar por el dolor de las piernas,** **fracturarse las rótulas.**

—No creo que sea eso. Pero igualmente debe doler una barbaridad —dijo Charlie.

 **—Bien, ¡por ahí va la cosa! —gruñó la voz de Moody.**

—¿Estrellarse de cabeza contra mesas? —preguntó Regulus.

—Creo que se refiere a lo de resistirse —replicó Holly.

—Aunque golpearse la cabeza podría aumentar el aguante contra golpes dirigidos allí —señaló Jake.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Eli.

Su amigo se encogió de hombros.

—Ni idea.

 **De pronto Harry sintió que la sensación de vacío desaparecía de su** **cabeza. Recordó exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, y el dolor de las** **rodillas aumentó.**

 **—¡Mirad esto, todos vosotros... Potter se ha resistido! Se ha resistido, ¡y el** **condenado casi lo logra! Lo volveremos a intentar, Potter,**

—¿Es necesario?

—¡ALERTA PERMANENTE, POTTER! —gritó Moody—. Si has podido resistirte, podrás lograrlo.

 **y todos los demás** **prestad atención. Miradlo a los ojos, ahí es donde podéis verlo. ¡Muy bien,** **Potter, de verdad que muy bien! ¡No les resultará fácil controlarte!**

 **—Por la manera en que habla —murmuró Harry una hora más tarde,** **cuando salía cojeando del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (Moody** **se había empeñado en hacerle repetir cuatro veces la experiencia, hasta que** **logró resistirse completamente a la maldición _imperius_ )**

Harry hizo una mueca. Solo de escuchar eso, se imaginaba el dolor por el que debería estar pasando.

 **—, se diría que estamos** **a punto de ser atacados de un momento a otro.**

Estaba claro que, por la mirada de Moody, el ex-auror estaba pensando justamente en eso.

 **—Sí, es verdad —dijo Ron, dando alternativamente un paso y un brinco:** **había tenido muchas más dificultades con la maldición que Harry,**

Ron suspiró, aunque ya se esperaba que él no hubiese resistido la maldición tan bien como su amigo.

 **aunque** **Moody le aseguró que los efectos se habrían pasado para la hora de la** **comida—. Hablando de paranoias... —Ron echó una mirada nerviosa por** **encima del hombro para comprobar que Moody no estaba en ningún lugar en** **que pudiera oírlo, y prosiguió**

Ron le echó una mirada nerviosa a Moody.

 **—, no me extraña que en el Ministerio estuvieran** **tan contentos de desembarazarse de él: ¿no le oíste contarle a Seamus lo que** **le hizo a la bruja que le gritó «¡bu!» por detrás el día de los inocentes?**

—Nunca debes acercarte a alguien por la espalda, Weasley —le espetó Moody.

 **¿Y** **cuándo se supone que vamos a ponernos al tanto de la maldición _imperius_ con ****todas las otras cosas que tenemos que hacer?**

 **Todos los alumnos de cuarto habían apreciado un evidente incremento en** **la cantidad de trabajo para aquel trimestre. La profesora McGonagall les** **explicó a qué se debía, cuando la clase recibió con quejas los deberes de** **Transformaciones que ella acababa de ponerles.**

 **—¡Estáis entrando en una fase muy importante de vuestra educación** **mágica! —declaró con ojos centelleantes—. Se acercan los exámenes para** **el TIMO.**

—¡Pero si esos son en quinto! —protestó Ron.

—Ciertamente, Weasley. Pero es mucho mejor que os vayáis preparando desde ahora —respondió McGonagall.

 **—¡Pero si no tendremos el TIMO hasta el quinto curso! —objetó Dean** **Thomas.**

 **—Es verdad, Thomas, pero créeme: ¡tenéis que prepararos lo más posible!** **La señorita Granger sigue siendo la única persona de la clase que ha logrado** **convertir un erizo en un alfiletero como Dios manda.**

—Vaya sorpresa —dijeron Harry y Ron a la vez.

 **¡Permíteme recordarte que** **el tuyo, Thomas, aún se hace una pelota cada vez que alguien se le acerca con** **un alfiler!**

 **Hermione, que se había ruborizado, trató de no parecer demasiado** **satisfecha de sí misma.**

Sus dos mejores amigos se miraron, sabiendo que seguramente Hermione no habría podido conseguir eso. Es más, en ese momento estaba tratando de no parecer satisfecha consigo mismo.

 **A Harry y Ron les costó contener la risa en la siguiente clase de** **Adivinación cuando la profesora Trelawney les dijo que les había puesto** **sobresaliente en los trabajos.**

Sus respectivas madres les echaron una mirada reprobatoria, pero ambos desviaron la mirada, silbando inocentemente.

 **Leyó pasajes enteros de sus predicciones,** **elogiándolos por la indiferencia con que aceptaban los horrores que les** **deparaba el futuro inmediato. Pero no les hizo tanta gracia cuando ella les** **mandó repetir el trabajo para el mes siguiente: a los dos se les había agotado** **el repertorio de desgracias.**

—Eso os pasa por no hacer los deberes honradamente —les dijo Hermione.

 **El profesor Binns, el fantasma que enseñaba Historia de la Magia, les** **mandaba redacciones todas las semanas sobre las revueltas de los duendes** **en el siglo XVIII;**

—Ahí no hace falta que os esforcéis mucho. Con que pongáis lo mínimo vais que chutáis —dijo Sirius.

—Sirius... —le advirtió Sally.

—¿Qué? Si les estoy diciendo que lo hagan... no bien, pero que lo hagan.

 **el profesor Snape los obligaba a descubrir antídotos, y se lo** **tomaron muy en serio porque había dado a entender que envenenaría a uno de** **ellos antes de Navidad para ver si el antídoto funcionaba;**

—Tiene que ser broma, ¿no? —dijo Holly.

—No sé que decirte —dijo Jake. Si fuese "su" padre seguramente se lo tomaría a broma. Pero "este" padre, Jake no estaba tan seguro.

 **y el profesor Flitwick** **les había ordenado leer tres libros más como preparación a su clase de** **encantamientos convocadores.**

—¿Pero cuantos libros hay que leer para convocar objetos? —exclamó James con cierta exasperación. Vale que no fuese un encantamiento sencillo, pero de ahí ha hacerles leer varios libros hay un trecho largo...

 **Hasta Hagrid los cargaba con un montón de trabajo.**

—Imagino. Los escregutos no serán fáciles de cuidar —dijo Astoria.

 **Los escregutos de** **cola explosiva crecían a un ritmo sorprendente aunque nadie había descubierto** **todavía qué comían.**

—Espero que se tarde mucho en descubrirlo —murmuró Hermione.

 **Hagrid estaba encantado y, como parte del proyecto, les** **sugirió ir a la cabaña una tarde de cada dos para observar los escregutos y** **tomar notas sobre su extraordinario comportamiento.**

—¿Por qué me da la impresión de que no muchos están dispuestos a ir? —preguntó Ginny a nadie en particular.

 **—No lo haré —se negó rotundamente Malfoy cuando Hagrid les propuso** **aquello con el aire de un Papá Noel que sacara de su saco un nuevo juguete**

—¿Puedo devolver ese juguete? —preguntó Ron.

 **—.** **Ya tengo bastante con ver esos bichos durante las clases, gracias.**

—No me creo que vaya a decir esto, pero... estoy con Malfoy —dijo Will mientras hacía una mueca—. Hagrid me cae genial (aunque no le conozca), pero de eso a ir cada dos tardes a su cabaña para ver a los escregutos... pues me temo que no.

 **De la cara de Hagrid desapareció la sonrisa.**

 **—Harás lo que te digo —gruñó—, o seguiré el ejemplo del profesor** **Moody... Me han dicho que eres un hurón magnifico, Malfoy.**

Varios rieron ante eso. En cierto modo era gratificante ver como Hagrid dejaba en su sitio a Malfoy.

 **Los de Gryffindor estallaron en carcajadas. Malfoy enrojeció de cólera,** **pero dio la impresión de que el recuerdo del castigo que le había infligido** **Moody era lo bastante doloroso para impedirle replicar. Harry, Ron y Hermione** **volvieron al castillo al final de la clase de muy buen humor: haber visto que** **Hagrid ponía en su sitio a Malfoy era especialmente gratificante, sobre todo** **porque éste había hecho todo lo posible el año anterior para que despidieran a** **Hagrid.**

 **Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, no pudieron pasar debido a la multitud de** **estudiantes que estaban arremolinados al pie de la escalinata de mármol,** **alrededor de un gran letrero. Ron, el más alto de los tres, se puso de puntillas** **para echar un vistazo por encima de las cabezas de la multitud, y leyó en voz** **alta el cartel:**

 _ **TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS**_

 _ **Los representantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang llegarán a las seis**_

 _ **en punto del viernes 30 de octubre. Las clases se interrumpirán media**_

 _ **hora antes.**_

Eso llamó la atención de los dos extranjeros. Ya se estaban preguntando cuando aparecerían ellos por allí.

 **—¡Estupendo! —dijo Harry—. ¡La última clase del viernes es Pociones! ¡A** **Snape no le dará tiempo de envenenarnos a todos!**

—No cantes victoria tan rápidamente, hijo. Aún hay muchas clases de Pociones —dijo James.

—Tenías que recordármelo, ¿verdad? —suspiró Harry.

 _ **Los estudiantes deberán llevar sus libros y mochilas a los** **dormitorios y reunirse a la salida del castillo para recibir a nuestros** **huéspedes antes del banquete de bienvenida.**_

—Sería un poco raro recibirles mientras cargáis mochilas en vuestras espaldas —dijo Regulus.

 **—¡Sólo falta una semana! —dijo emocionado Ernie Macmillan, un alumno** **de Hufflepuff, saliendo de la aglomeración—. Me pregunto si Cedric estará** **enterado. Me parece que voy a decírselo...**

—Seguramente lo este —dijo el susodicho—. Los prefectos solemos estar informados de estas cosas.

 **—¿Cedric? —dijo Ron sin comprender, mientras Ernie se iba a toda prisa.**

 **—Diggory —explicó Harry—. Querrá participar en el Torneo.**

—La verdad es que me gustaría —confesó Cedric—. Sé que suena peligroso y todo eso, pero es una oportunidad muy rara como para no tomarla.

 **—¿Ese idiota, campeón de Hogwarts? —gruñó Ron**

Ron soltó una risotada nerviosa, mirando de reojo a Cedric. Éste, lejos de estar enfadada, estaba ligeramente divertido por como se le refería Ron. Suponía que el pelirrojo aún estaba molesto por la perdida de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff del año pasado.

 **mientras se abrían** **camino hacia la escalera por entre la bulliciosa multitud.**

 **—No es idiota. Lo que pasa es que no te gusta porque venció al equipo de** **Gryffindor en el partido de quidditch —repuso Hermione**

—¡Qué va! —exclamó Ron con las orejas rojas.

 **—. He oído que es un** **estudiante realmente bueno. Y es prefecto.**

 **Lo dijo como si eso zanjara la cuestión.**

 **—Sólo te gusta porque es guapo —dijo Ron mordazmente.**

 **—Perdona, a mí no me gusta la gente sólo porque sea guapa —repuso** **Hermione indignada.**

—Lockhart —murmuró Ron.

—¿Decías algo? —le preguntó Hermione echando chispas por los ojos.

—Nada, nada.

 **Ron fingió que tosía, y su tos sonó algo así como: «¡Lockhart!»**

Hermione golpeó a Ron el brazo.

—¡Au! Pero si no he dicho nada —se quejó el pelirrojo.

 **El cartel del vestíbulo causó un gran revuelo entre los habitantes del** **castillo.**

—Si la noticia de que vienen estudiantes de dos escuelas diferentes y que se va a iniciar un torneo importante no causa revuelo, no sé que más lo haría —dijo Daphne.

 **Durante la semana siguiente, y fuera donde fuera Harry, no había más** **que un tema de conversación: el Torneo de los tres magos. Los rumores** **pasaban de un alumno a otro como gérmenes altamente contagiosos: quién se** **iba a proponer para campeón de Hogwarts, en qué consistiría el Torneo, en** **qué se diferenciaban de ellos los alumnos de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang...** **Harry notó, además, que el castillo parecía estar sometido a una limpieza** **especialmente concienzuda. Habían restregado algunos retratos mugrientos,** **para irritación de los retratados, que se acurrucaban dentro del marco murmurando cosas y muriéndose de vergüenza por el color sonrosado de su cara.** **Las armaduras aparecían de repente brillantes y se movían sin chirriar, y Argus** **Filch, el conserje, se mostraba tan feroz con cualquier estudiante que olvidara** **limpiarse los zapatos que aterrorizó a dos alumnas de primero hasta la histeria.**

Los estudiantes de Hogwarts soltaron un suspiro. Algo les decía que esos días serían difíciles de aguantar.

 **Los profesores también parecían algo nerviosos.**

 **—¡Longbottom, ten la amabilidad de no decir delante de nadie de** **Durmstrang que no eres capaz de llevar a cabo un sencillo encantamiento** **permutador! —gritó la profesora McGonagall al final de una clase** **especialmente difícil en la que Neville se había equivocado y le había injertado** **a un cactus sus propias orejas.**

—Técnicamente lo ha hecho —dijo James—. Seguramente no era el objetivo de la lección, pero de llevar cabo el encantamiento, lo ha hecho.

 **Cuando bajaron a desayunar la mañana del 30 de octubre, descubrieron** **que durante la noche habían engalanado el Gran Comedor. De los muros** **colgaban unos enormes estandartes de seda que representaban las diferentes** **casas de Hogwarts: rojos con un león dorado los de Gryffindor, azules con un** **águila de color bronce los de Ravenclaw, amarillos con un tejón negro los de** **Hufflepuff, y verdes con una serpiente plateada los de Slytherin. Detrás de la** **mesa de los profesores, un estandarte más grande que los demás mostraba el** **escudo de Hogwarts: el león, el águila, el tejón y la serpiente se unían en torno** **a una enorme hache.**

 **Harry, Ron y Hermione vieron a Fred y George en la mesa de Gryffindor.** **Una vez más, y contra lo que había sido siempre su costumbre, estaban** **apartados y conversaban en voz baja.**

—Eso si que es raro —dijo Percy.

 **Ron fue hacia ellos, seguido de los** **demás.**

 **—Es un peñazo de verdad —le decía George a Fred con tristeza—. Pero si** **no nos habla personalmente, tendremos que enviarle la carta. O metérsela en** **la mano. No nos puede evitar eternamente.**

—¿En qué lío os habéis metido? —les preguntó Molly a sus hija.

—Ni idea. No lo sabemos, mamá —respondió George.

 **—¿Quién os evita? —quiso saber Ron, sentándose a su lado.**

 **—Me gustaría que fueras tú —contestó Fred, molesto por la interrupción.**

—Si os comportáis de una manera tan rara, es normal que quiera saber lo que pasa —se defendió Ron.

 **—¿Qué te parece un peñazo? —preguntó Ron a George.**

 **—Tener de hermano a un imbécil entrometido como tú —respondió** **George.**

—George —le advirtió Molly.

 **—¿Ya se os ha ocurrido algo para participar en el Torneo de los tres** **magos? —inquirió Harry—. ¿Habéis pensado alguna otra cosa para** **entrar?**

 **—Le pregunté a McGonagall cómo escogían a los campeones, pero no me** **lo dijo**

—Ese es un tema que no es de su interés, Weasley —respondió sencillamente McGonagall.

 **—repuso George con amargura—. Me mandó callar y seguir con la** **transformación del mapache.**

 **—Me gustaría saber cuáles serán las pruebas —comentó Ron pensativo—.** **Porque yo creo que nosotros podríamos hacerlo, Harry. Hemos hecho antes** **cosas muy peligrosas.**

—Eso es verdad —admitió Will.

—Aunque sería mejor si no se meten en situaciones peligrosas —suspiró Ginny.

 **—No delante de un tribunal —replicó Fred —. McGonagall dice que** **puntuarán a los campeones según cómo lleven a cabo las pruebas.**

—Es que sino el Torneo no tendría mucho sentido —dijo Alice.

 **—¿Quiénes son los jueces? —preguntó Harry.**

 **—Bueno, los directores de los colegios participantes deben de formar parte** **del tribunal —declaró Hermione, y todos se volvieron hacia ella, bastante sorprendidos**

—Eso sería lo lógico, ¿no? —señaló Holly.

 **—, porque los tres resultaron heridos durante el torneo de mil** **setecientos noventa y dos, cuando se soltó un basilisco que tenían que atrapar** **los campeones.**

—Uno ¿de dónde sacaron un basilisco? Dos ¿cómo les pareció buena idea hacer una prueba para atrapar a un basilisco?

 **Ella advirtió cómo la miraban y, con su acostumbrado aire de impaciencia** **cuando veía que nadie había leído los libros que ella conocía**

—O sea, siempre —dijo Ginny.

 **, explicó:**

 **—Está todo en _Historia de Hogwarts_. Aunque, desde luego, ese libro no es ****muy de fiar.**

Varios miraron a Hermione con sorpresa. Escucharla blasfemando contra _Historia de Hogwarts_ era igual de sorprendente que ver a Hagrid echándole mierda a Dumbledore a sus espaldas.

 **Un título más adecuado sería «Historia censurada de Hogwarts», o** **bien «Historia tendenciosa y selectiva de Hogwarts, que pasa por alto los** **aspectos menos favorecedores del colegio».**

—Ya sé por dónde va eso —suspiró Harry.

 **—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Ron, aunque Harry creyó saber a qué se** **refería.**

 **—¡De los elfos domésticos!**

—Lo suponía —murmuró Harry en voz baja.

 **—dijo Hermione en voz alta, lo que le confirmó** **a Harry que no se había equivocado—. ¡Ni una sola vez, en más de mil** **páginas, hace la _Historia de Hogwarts_ una sola mención a que somos ****cómplices de la opresión de un centenar de esclavos!**

Daphne suspiró. Granger sería muy lista, pero también era tozuda como ella sola.

 **Harry movió la cabeza a un lado y otro con desaprobación y se dedicó a** **los huevos revueltos que tenía en el plato. Su carencia de entusiasmo y la de** **Ron no había refrenado lo más mínimo la determinación de Hermione de luchar** **a favor de los elfos domésticos. Era cierto que tanto uno como otro habían** **puesto los dos sickles que daban derecho a una insignia de la P.E.D.D.O., pero** **lo habían hecho tan sólo para no molestarla. Sin embargo, habían malgastado** **el dinero, ya que si habían logrado algo era que Hermione se volviera más** **radical.**

Harry y Ron se miraron, preguntándose por unos instantes como se les había ocurrido esa posibilidad.

 **Les había estado dando la lata desde aquel momento, primero para** **que se pusieran las insignias, luego para que persuadieran a otros de que** **hicieran lo mismo, y cada noche Hermione paseaba por la sala común de** **Gryffindor acorralando a la gente y haciendo sonar la hucha ante sus narices.**

 **—¿Sois conscientes de que son criaturas mágicas que no perciben sueldo** **y trabajan en condiciones de esclavitud las que os cambian las sábanas, os** **encienden el fuego, os limpian las aulas y os preparan la comida? —les decía** **furiosa.**

 **Algunos, como Neville, habían pagado sólo para que Hermione dejara de** **mirarlo con el entrecejo fruncido. Había quien parecía moderadamente** **interesado en lo que ella decía pero se negaba a asumir un papel más activo** **en la campaña. A muchos todo aquello les parecía una broma.**

—¿Sabes, Hermione? Aunque tus intenciones sean buenas, tu comportamiento hace que la gente se eché para atrás, ¿no crees? —señaló Ginny.

—Supongo que sí —admitió Hermione.

 **Ron alzó los ojos al techo, donde brillaba la luz de un sol otoñal, y Fred se** **mostró enormemente interesado en su trozo de tocino (los gemelos se habían** **negado a adquirir su insignia de la P.E.D.D.O.).**

Hermione les dirigió una mirada, pero no comento nada.

 **George, sin embargo, se** **aproximó a Hermione un poco.**

 **—Escucha, Hermione, ¿has estado alguna vez en las cocinas?**

 **—No, claro que no —dijo Hermione de manera cortante—. Se supone que** **los alumnos no...**

 **—Bueno, pues nosotros sí —la interrumpió George, señalando a Fred**

—Y cómo ha dicho la señorita Granger, esta estrictamente prohibido que los alumnos vayan a las cocinas —dijo McGonagall, fulminando a los gemelos con las miradas.

—Ni que fuésemos los únicos, profesora —se quejó Fred.

—Cierto. Muchos de los Hufflepuff suelen ir allí —añadió George.

—No sé de que hablan —negó Cedric mientras desviaba la mirada, ligeramente sonrojado.

 **—,** **un montón de veces, para mangar comida. Y los conocemos, y sabemos que** **son felices. Piensan que tienen el mejor trabajo del mundo.**

 **—¡Eso es porque no están educados! Les han lavado el cerebro y... —** **comenzó a decir Hermione acaloradamente,**

—Señorita Granger, le aseguró que los elfos domésticos reciben el mejor de los tratos —intervino en ese momento Dumbledore—. Y, aunque no voy a negar que no cobran ni tienen vacaciones, no es porque yo lo haya querido así. Es más, en una ocasión se lo propuse y, bueno, digamos que jamás había visto un motín de tales magnitudes... —La mirada de Dumbledore se perdió en el aire, mientras McGonagall suspiraba. Esos cuatro días habían sido un verdadero calvario.

 **pero las siguientes palabras** **quedaron ahogadas por el ruido de batir de alas encima de sus cabezas que** **anunciaba la llegada de las lechuzas mensajeras.**

 **Harry levantó la vista inmediatamente, y vio a _Hedwig_ , que volaba hacia él. **

—La respuesta de Sirius —dijo James, señalando lo obvio.

 **Hermione se calló de repente. Ella y Ron miraron nerviosos a _Hedwig_ , que ****revoloteó hasta el hombro de Harry, plegó las alas y levantó la pata con cansancio.**

 **Harry le desprendió la respuesta de Sirius de la pata y le ofreció a _Hedwig_** **los restos de su tocino, que comió agradecida. Luego, tras asegurarse de que** **Fred y George habían vuelto a sumergirse en nuevas discusiones sobre el** **Torneo de los tres magos,**

Eso dejó un poco descolocado a sus hermanos. Sabían perfectamente que los gemelos jamás dejarían escapar una oportunidad para saber porque los tres amigos mantenían tanto secretismo.

 **Harry les leyó a Ron y a Hermione la carta de Sirius** **en un susurro:**

 _ **Esa mentira te honra, Harry.**_

—Evidentemente sabría que me estabas mintiendo —dijo Sirius.

 _ **Ya he vuelto al país y estoy bien escondido. Quiero que me envíes** **lechuzas contándome cuanto sucede en Hogwarts. No uses a**_ **Hedwig** _ **.** **Emplea diferentes lechuzas, y no te preocupes por mí: cuida de ti** **mismo. No olvides lo que te dije de la cicatriz.**_

 _ **Sirius**_

 **—¿Por qué tienes que usar diferentes lechuzas? —preguntó Ron en voz** **baja.**

—Porque _Hedwig_ al ser blanca, atrae mucha atención —respondió Astoria—. No es el tipo de ave que suelas ver volando de un lugar a otro con frecuencia.

—Pues llevo usando a _Hedwig_ durante años, y nunca ha pasado nada —señaló Harry.

—En ese momento no tenías nada que ocultar, así que aunque la gente se percatase de ella, no pasaba nada —replicó Hermione.

 **—Porque _Hedwig_ atrae demasiado la atención —respondió Hermione de ****inmediato —. Es muy llamativa. Una lechuza blanca yendo y viniendo a donde** **quiera que se haya ocultado... Como no es un ave autóctona...**

 **Harry enrolló la carta y se la metió en la túnica, preguntándose si se sentía** **más o menos preocupado que antes. Consideró que ya era algo que Sirius** **hubiera conseguido entrar en el país sin que lo atraparan.**

—Si conseguí salir del país sin que me pillasen, puedo conseguir volver a colarme —dijo Sirius.

 **Tampoco podía** **negarse que la idea de que Sirius estuviera mucho más cerca era** **tranquilizadora. Por lo menos, no tendría que esperar la respuesta tanto tiempo** **cada vez que le escribiera.**

 **—Gracias, _Hedwig_ —dijo acariciándola. Ella ululó medio dormida, metió el ****pico un instante en la copa de zumo de naranja de Harry, y se fue,** **evidentemente ansiosa de echar una larga siesta en la lechucería.**

Harry sonrió con cierto cariño. Desde luego _Hedwig_ se había ganado más que un merecido descanso.

 **Aquel día había en el ambiente una agradable impaciencia. Nadie estuvo** **muy atento a las clases, porque estaban mucho más interesados en la llegada** **aquella noche de la gente de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang.** **Hasta la clase de Pociones fue más llevadera de lo usual, porque duró media hora menos.**

—E igualmente creo que fue un infierno —susurró Harry a Ginny, haciendo que esta riese entre dientes.

 **Cuando,** **antes de lo acostumbrado, sonó la campana, Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron a** **toda prisa hacia la torre de Gryffindor, dejaron allí las mochilas y los libros tal** **como les habían indicado, se pusieron las capas y volvieron al vestíbulo.**

 **Los jefes de las casas colocaban a sus alumnos en filas.**

 **—Weasley, ponte bien el sombrero —le ordenó la profesora McGonagall a** **Ron—. Patil, quítate esa cosa ridícula del pelo.**

 **Parvati frunció el entrecejo y se quitó una enorme mariposa de adorno del** **extremo de la trenza.**

McGonagall suspiró, preguntándose si de verdad una cosa como esa se vería bien. Sinceramente, ella lo dudaba.

 **—Seguidme, por favor —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Los de primero** **delante. Sin empujar...**

—Sin empujar, ya —murmuró Tonks. Si los estudiantes se ponían en orden, sin siquiera empujarse ni una vez, ella se comía su sombrero... aunque no tuviese ninguno.

 **Bajaron en fila por la escalinata de la entrada y se alinearon delante del** **castillo. Era una noche fría y clara. Oscurecía, y una luna pálida brillaba ya** **sobre el bosque prohibido. Harry, de pie entre Ron y Hermione en la cuarta fila,** **vio a Dennis Creevey temblando de emoción entre otros alumnos de primer** **curso.**

 **—Son casi las seis —anunció Ron, consultando el reloj y mirando el** **camino que iba a la verja de entrada—. ¿Cómo pensáis que llegarán? ¿En el** **tren?**

—No creo que las vías se extiendas por toda Europa, Ron —dijo Bill.

—Bueno, pueden ir con otros medios hasta el tren, ¿no? —replicó Ron.

—Pues para eso que se vengan directamente —señaló Percy.

 **—No creo —contestó Hermione.**

 **—¿Entonces cómo? ¿En escoba? —dijo Harry, levantando la vista al cielo** **estrellado.**

Viktor sonrió un poco ante eso, imaginándose llegando a Hogwarts montado sobre su _Saeta de Fuego._

 **—No creo tampoco... no desde tan lejos...**

 **—¿En traslador? —sugirió Ron—. ¿Pueden aparecerse?**

—Nadie se puede aparecer en los terrenos de Hogwarts —señaló Lily.

 **A lo mejor en sus** **países está permitido aparecerse antes de los diecisiete años.**

—Pero si en el Torneo solamente pueden participar mayores de edad —señaló Will.

 **—Nadie puede aparecerse dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts. ¿Cuántas** **veces os lo tengo que decir? —exclamó Hermione perdiendo la paciencia.**

—Muchas —respondieron Harry y Ron, haciendo que la castaña los mirase con intención asesina.

 **Escudriñaron nerviosos los terrenos del colegio, que se oscurecían cada** **vez más. No se movía nada por allí. Todo estaba en calma, silencioso y** **exactamente igual que siempre. Harry empezaba a tener un poco de frío, y** **confió en que se dieran prisa. Quizá los extranjeros preparaban una llegada** **espectacular... Recordó lo que había dicho el señor Weasley en el cámping,** **antes de los Mundiales: «Siempre es igual. No podemos resistirnos a la** **ostentación cada vez que nos juntamos...»**

Arthur asintió.

 **Y entonces, desde la última fila, en la que estaban todos los profesores,** **Dumbledore gritó:**

 **—¡Ajá! ¡Si no me equivoco, se acercan los representantes de** **Beauxbatons!**

Fleur se removió en su asiento, ansiosa por ver como reaccionarían los estudiantes de Hogwarts ante la llegada de su escuela.

 **—¿Por dónde? —preguntaron muchos con impaciencia, mirando en** **diferentes direcciones.**

 **—¡Por allí! —gritó uno de sexto, señalando hacia el bosque.**

 **Una cosa larga, mucho más larga que una escoba (y, de hecho, que cien** **escobas), se acercaba al castillo por el cielo azul oscuro, haciéndose cada vez** **más grande.**

 **—¡Es un dragón! —gritó uno de los de primero, perdiendo los estribos por** **completo.**

Fleur levantó una ceja. ¿De verdad?

 **—No seas idiota... ¡es una casa volante! —le dijo Dennis Creevey.**

 _Bueno, tiene más o menos razón_ pensó Fleur.

 **La suposición de Dennis estaba más cerca de la realidad. Cuando la** **gigantesca forma negra pasó por encima de las copas de los árboles del** **bosque prohibido casi rozándolas, y la luz que provenía del castillo la iluminó,** **vieron que se trataba de un carruaje colosal, de color azul pálido y del tamaño** **de una casa grande, que volaba hacia ellos tirado por una docena de caballos** **alados de color tostado pero con la crin y la cola blancas, cada uno del tamaño** **de un elefante.**

—Son grandes —comentó Ron, innecesariamente.

—Por supuesto que son grandes. Madame Maxime viaja en ellos —replicó Fleur, hablando por primera vez desde que empezó la lectura.*

Los que no conocían a la directora de Beauxbatons, se quedaron confundidos por esa afirmación.

 **Las tres filas delanteras de alumnos se echaron para atrás cuando el** **carruaje descendió precipitadamente y aterrizó a tremenda velocidad. Entonces** **golpearon el suelo los cascos de los caballos, que eran más grandes que** **platos, me tiendo tal ruido que Neville dio un salto y pisó a un alumno de** **Slytherin de quinto curso.**

—Pobre Neville —murmuró Ginny, imaginando que ese estudiante de Slytherin no se quedaría quieto por eso. Al menos por ahora no podía hacer nada, con todos los profesores delante.

 **Un segundo más tarde el carruaje se posó en tierra,** **rebotando sobre las enormes ruedas, mientras los caballos sacudían su** **enorme cabeza y movían unos grandes ojos rojos.**

 **Antes de que la puerta del carruaje se abriera, Harry vio que llevaba un** **escudo: dos varitas mágicas doradas cruzadas, con tres estrellas que surgían** **de cada una.**

 **Un muchacho vestido con túnica de color azul pálido saltó del carruaje al** **suelo, hizo una inclinación, buscó con las manos durante un momento algo en** **el suelo del carruaje y desplegó una escalerilla dorada. Respetuosamente,** **retrocedió un paso. Entonces Harry vio un zapato negro brillante, con tacón** **alto, que salía del interior del carruaje. Era un zapato del mismo tamaño que un** **trineo infantil. Al zapato le siguió, casi inmediatamente, la mujer más grande** **que Harry había visto nunca.**

Ahora todos comprendían a lo que Fleur se refería.

 **Las dimensiones del carruaje y de los caballos** **quedaron inmediatamente explicadas. Algunos ahogaron un grito.**

 **En toda su vida, Harry sólo había visto una persona tan gigantesca como** **aquella mujer, y ése era Hagrid. Le parecía que eran exactamente igual de** **altos, pero aun así (y tal vez porque estaba habituado a Hagrid) aquella mujer** **—que ahora observaba desde el pie de la escalerilla a la multitud, que a su vez** **la miraba atónita a ella— parecía aún más grande. Al dar unos pasos entró de** **lleno en la zona iluminada por la luz del vestíbulo, y ésta reveló un hermoso** **rostro de piel morena, unos ojos cristalinos grandes y negros, y una nariz** **afilada. Llevaba el pelo recogido por detrás, en la base del cuello, en un moño** **reluciente. Sus ropas eran de satén negro, y una multitud de cuentas de ópalo** **brillaban alrededor de la garganta y en sus gruesos dedos.** **Dumbledore comenzó a aplaudir. Los estudiantes, imitando a su director,** **aplaudieron también, muchos de ellos de puntillas para ver mejor a la mujer.**

 **Sonriendo graciosamente, ella avanzó hacia Dumbledore y extendió una** **mano reluciente. Aunque Dumbledore era alto, apenas tuvo que inclinarse para** **besársela.**

 **—Mi querida Madame Maxime —dijo—, bienvenida a Hogwarts.**

 **—«Dumbledog» —repuso Madame Maxime, con una voz profunda—,** **«espego» que esté bien.**

 **—En excelente forma, gracias —respondió Dumbledore.**

 **—Mis alumnos —dijo Madame Maxime, señalando tras ella con gesto** **lánguido.**

 **Harry, que no se había fijado en otra cosa que en Madame Maxime, notó** **que unos doce alumnos,**

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta de que están ahí para participar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, sería raro que no hubiese traído consigo a varios estudiantes —dijo Frank.

 **chicos y chicas, todos los cuales parecían hallarse** **cerca de los veinte años, habían salido del carruaje y se encontraban detrás de** **ella. Estaban tiritando, lo que no era nada extraño dado que las túnicas que** **llevaban parecían de seda fina, y ninguno de ellos tenía capa.****

—Beauxbatons se haya más al sur, así que no estamos acostumbrados tanto al frío —explicó Fleur.

 **Algunos se** **habían puesto bufandas o chales por la cabeza. Por lo que alcanzaba a** **distinguir Harry (ya que los tapaba la enorme sombra proyectada por Madame** **Maxime), todos miraban el castillo de Hogwarts con aprensión.**

 **—¿Ha llegado ya «Kagkagov»? —preguntó Madame Maxime.**

 **—Se presentará de un momento a otro —aseguró Dumbledore—.** **¿Prefieren esperar aquí para saludarlo o pasar a calentarse un poco?**

 **—Lo segundo, me «paguece»**

—Lógico —admitió Molly.

 **—respondió Madame Maxime—. «Pego»** **los caballos...**

 **—Nuestro profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas se encargará de ellos** **encantado**

—Eso sin dudarlo —asintió Charlie.

 **—declaró Dumbledore—, en cuanto vuelva de solucionar una** **pequeña dificultad que le ha surgido con alguna de sus otras... obligaciones.**

 **—Con los escregutos —le susurró Ron a Harry.**

Varios rieron entre dientes.

 **—Mis «cogceles guequieguen»... eh... una mano «podegosa»**

—Hagrid puede —dijeron algunos.

 **—dijo** **Madame Maxime, como si dudara que un simple profesor de Cuidado de** **Criaturas Mágicas fuera capaz de hacer el trabajo**

—Hagrid puede —volvieron a decir.

 **—. Son muy «fuegtes»...**

—Hagrid puede.

 **—Le aseguro que Hagrid podrá hacerlo —dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo.**

—Así es.

 **—Muy bien —asintió Madame Maxime, haciendo una leve inclinación—. Y,** **«pog favog», dígale a ese «pgofesog Haggid» que estos caballos solamente** **beben whisky de malta «pugo».**

—Nos han salido caros los caballitos —murmuró Jake.

 **—Descuide —dijo Dumbledore, inclinándose a su vez.**

 **— _Allons-y_!**

—"Vamos" —aclaró Fleur para algunos.

 **—les dijo imperiosamente Madame Maxime a sus estudiantes,** **y los alumnos de Hogwarts se apartaron para dejarlos pasar y subir la** **escalinata de piedra.**

 **—¿Qué tamaño calculáis que tendrán los caballos de Durmstrang? —dijo** **Seamus Finnigan, inclinándose para dirigirse a Harry y Ron entre Lavender y** **Parvati.**

—¿Por qué creen que los de Durmstrang usaran caballos? —preguntó Bill.

Algunos miraron a Viktor, esperando que este les respondiese.

—No usamos caballos —aclaró el chico.

 **—Si son más grandes que éstos, ni siquiera Hagrid podrá manejarlos —** **contestó Harry—. Y eso si no lo han atacado los escregutos. Me pregunto qué** **le habrá ocurrido.**

 **—A lo mejor han escapado —dijo Ron, esperanzado.**

—Lo último que nos hacía falta era tener a esas cosas libres por ahí —dijo Daphne con un escalofrío.

 **—¡Ah, no digas eso! —repuso Hermione, con un escalofrío—. Me imagino** **a todos esos sueltos por ahí...**

 **Para entonces ya tiritaban de frío esperando la llega da de la** **representación de Durmstrang. La mayoría miraba al cielo esperando ver algo.**

Viktor no pudo evitar reír internamente. Aunque se pasasen horas mirando al cielo, jamás les verían llegar.

 **Durante unos minutos, el silencio sólo fue roto por los bufidos y el piafar de los** **enormes caballos de Madame Maxime. Pero entonces...**

 **—¿No oyes algo? —preguntó Ron repentinamente.**

 **Harry escuchó. Un ruido misterioso, fuerte y extraño llegaba a ellos desde** **las tinieblas. Era un rumor amortiguado y un sonido de succión, como si una** **inmensa aspiradora pasara por el lecho de un río...**

 **—¡El lago! —gritó Lee Jordan, señalando hacia él—. ¡Mirad el lago!**

Viktor asintió. Suerte que el barco de su escuela hacía semejante ruido al emerger o jamás se habrían enterado.

 **Desde su posición en lo alto de la ladera, desde la que se divisaban los** **terrenos del colegio, tenían una buena perspectiva de la lisa superficie negra** **del agua.**

—¿Por eso se pusieron allí, profesor? —preguntó Molly.

—Así es, Molly —respondió Dumbledore.

 **Y en aquellos momentos esta superficie no era lisa en absoluto. Algo** **se agitaba bajo el centro del lago. Aparecieron grandes burbujas, y luego se** **formaron unas olas que iban a morir a las embarradas orillas. Por último surgió** **en medio del lago un remolino, como si al fondo le hubieran quitado un tapón** **gigante...**

—Vaya —murmuró Ron.

 **Del centro del remolino comenzó a salir muy despacio lo que parecía un** **asta negra, y luego Harry vio las jarcias...**

 **—¡Es un mástil! —exclamó.**

 **Lenta, majestuosamente, el barco fue surgiendo del agua, brillando a la luz** **de la luna. Producía una extraña impresión de cadáver, como si fuera un barco** **hundido y resucitado, y las pálidas luces que relucían en las portillas daban la** **impresión de ojos fantasmales.**

—Mola —dijo Will.

—Sí —asintió Alan—. Lástima que su capitán solamente pueda estar en tierra un día de cada diez años.***

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué?

—¿Pero qué dices, puto loco?

—Cierto, que aún no se ha estrenado —murmuró Alan—. Y ese "puto loco" os lo ahorráis.

 **Finalmente, con un sonoro chapoteo, el barco** **emergió en su totalidad, balanceándose en las aguas turbulentas, y comenzó a** **surcar el lago hacia tierra. Un momento después oyeron la caída de un ancla** **arrojada al bajío y el sordo ruido de una tabla tendida hasta la orilla.**

 **A la luz de las portillas del barco, vieron las siluetas de la gente que** **desembarcaba. Todos ellos, según le pareció a Harry, tenían la constitución de** **Crabbe y Goyle...**

—Solamente son nuestras capas —aclaró Viktor.

 **pero luego, cuando se aproximaron más, subiendo por la** **explanada hacia la luz que provenía del vestíbulo, vio que su corpulencia se** **debía en realidad a que todos llevaban puestas unas capas de algún tipo de** **piel muy tupida.**

—Es que hace frío en Durmstrang —dijo Viktor.

—Ya les comente que seguramente estaría muy al norte, por el tema de que usáis capas de piel como uniforme —aclaró Hermione.

 **El que iba delante llevaba una piel de distinto tipo: lisa y** **plateada como su cabello.**

 **—¡Dumbledore! —gritó efusivamente mientras subía la ladera—. ¿Cómo** **estás, mi viejo compañero, cómo estás?**

 **—¡Estupendamente, gracias, profesor Karkarov! —respondió Dumbledore.**

—¿Karkarov? —espetó Sirius con disgusto.

—¿Le conoces? —preguntó Regulus a su padre.

—Más o menos. Es un mortífago, uno de los seguidores de Voldemort.****

—¡¿Mortífago?! —exclamaron varios.

—Ex-mortífago —puntualizó Dumbledore.

 **Karkarov tenía una voz pastosa y afectada. Cuando llegó a una zona bien** **iluminada, vieron que era alto y delgado como Dumbledore, pero llevaba corto** **el blanco cabello, y la perilla (que terminaba en un pequeño rizo) no ocultaba** **del todo el mentón poco pronunciado. Al llegar ante Dumbledore, le estrechó la** **mano.**

 **—El viejo Hogwarts —dijo, levantando la vista hacia el castillo y sonriendo.**

 **Tenía los dientes bastante amarillos, y Harry observó que la sonrisa no incluía** **los ojos, que mantenían su expresión de astucia y frialdad**

—No es, para decirlo de alguna manera, la personas más afectiva del mundo —dijo Viktor.

 **—. Es estupendo estar aquí, es estupendo... Viktor, ve para allá, al calor... ¿No te importa,** **Dumbledore? Es que Viktor tiene un leve resfriado...**

—¿Viktor?

Varios miraron al susodicho, quién simplemente miraba el libro en silencio.

Mientras tanto, Viktor se quejaba dentro de su mente. ¿Por qué su director tendía a estar tan encima de él? Era verdaderamente una molestia.

 **Karkarov indicó por señas a uno de sus estudiantes que se adelantara.**

 **Cuando el muchacho pasó, Harry vio su nariz, prominente y curva, y las** **espesas cejas negras. Para reconocer aquel perfil no necesitaba el golpe que** **Ron le dio en el brazo, ni tampoco que le murmurara al oído:**

 **—¡Harry...! ¡Es Krum!**

—Fin del capítulo —anunció Sally.

* * *

 ***: Por comodidad del lector (y también del escritor) los diálogos de Fleur y Viktor los dejaré escritos con normalidad.**

 ****: Algo curioso, teniendo en cuenta de que Beauxbatons se haya en los Pirineos franceses.**

 *****: Referencia a la saga de películas _Piratas del Caribe_ , más en concreto a su personaje Davy Jones.**

 ******: Ha pasado bastante tiempo, así que no estoy seguro de si ya habían aclarado que Karkarov fue mortífago o no.**

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Décimo octavo capítulo subido. No tengo mucho que comentar la verdad, solo que Neville y Luna aparecerán en el siguiente capítulo, pero aún no veremos el momento Neville/Luna hasta el otro capítulo.**

 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki**


	19. El Cáliz de fuego

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Justo cuando Emily se disponía a leer el nuevo capítulo, Neville y Luna volvieron a la sala y ocuparon sus respectivos lugares.

—¿Dónde habéis estado? —preguntó Ginny en cuanto se sentaron.

—Oh, ya sabes... —Neville, por algún extraño motivo, estaba rojo y miraba al suelo—. Hablando y eso...

—Besándonos también —añadió Luna tranquilamente.

—Ya veo. Así que hablando y... ¡¿BESÁNDOOS?! —exclamó Ginny con los ojos abiertos como platos—. Quiero todos los putos detalles...

—¡Ginny! —exclamó la señora Weasley ante el vocabulario de su hija.

—¡Ahora! —añadió Ginny, obviando a su madre.

—Aunque seguramente la historia del señor Longbottom y la señorita Lovegood pueda ser interesante (por cierto, mi más sincera enhorabuena por su noviazgo), señorita Weasley, creo que ahora sería mejor momento de irnos centrando en la lectura —dijo Dumbledore—. Así que, si la joven señorita Black es tan amable...

—Eh, sí. **El Cáliz de Fuego** —leyó Emily.

 **—¡No me lo puedo creer! —exclamó Ron asombrado cuando los alumnos de** **Hogwarts, formados en fila, volvían a subir la escalinata tras la comitiva de** **Durmstrang—. ¡Krum, Harry! ¡Es Viktor Krum!**

—Genial, Ronnie. Te has vuelto toda una fangirl —dijo Fred.

Ron se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

 **—¡Ron, por Dios, no es más que un jugador de quidditch! —dijo Hermione.**

Eso sorprendió a Viktor. No es que fuese creído ni nada de eso, pero tenía que admitir que tras jugar en el equipo nacional de quidditch de Bulgaria, no esperaba que alguien le tratase como un simple jugador de quidditch de escuela.

Y, tenía que admitir, que eso le gustaba.

 **—¿Nada más que un jugador de quidditch? —repitió Ron, mirándola como** **si no pudiera dar crédito a sus oídos—. ¡Es uno de los mejores buscadores del** **mundo, Hermione! ¡Nunca me hubiera imaginado que aún fuera al colegio!**

—Último año —dijo Krum.

 **Cuando volvían a cruzar el vestíbulo con el resto de los estudiantes de** **Hogwarts, de camino al Gran Comedor, Harry vio a Lee Jordan dando saltos en** **vertical para poder distinguir la nuca de Krum.**

Viktor se tapo la nuca con la mano, como si sintiese las miradas de Lee Jordan en ella.

 **Unas chicas de sexto revolvían** **en sus bolsillos mientras caminaban.**

 **—¡Ah, es increíble, no llevo ni una simple pluma! ¿Crees que accedería a** **firmarme un autógrafo en el sombrero con mi lápiz de labios?**

—Mientras solo sea en el sombrero —murmuró Viktor con voz débil, mientras recordaba experiencias pasadas.

 **—¡Pero bueno! —bufó Hermione muy altanera al adelantar a las chicas,** **que habían empezado a pelearse por el lápiz de labios.**

 **—Voy a intentar conseguir su autógrafo —dijo Ron—. No llevarás una** **pluma, ¿verdad, Harry?**

—Pídele a esas chicas el lápiz de labios —dijo George.

 **—Las dejé todas en la mochila —contestó.**

 **Se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor. Ron puso mucho interés en sentarse** **orientado hacia la puerta de entrada, porque Krum y sus compañeros de** **Durmstrang seguían amontonados junto a ella sin saber dónde sentarse.**

Ron soltó un gruñido y se tapó la cara con las manos, muerto de vergüenza.

—Por favor, que acabe ya el capítulo —murmuró en voz baja.

 _O qué Krum dejé de salir_ pensó.

 **Los** **alumnos de Beauxbatons se habían puesto en la mesa de Ravenclaw y** **observaban el Gran Comedor con expresión crítica. Tres de ellos se sujetaban** **aún bufandas o chales en torno a la cabeza.**

 **—No hace tanto frío —dijo Hermione, molesta—. ¿Por qué no han traído** **capa?**

—No imaginarían que Hogwarts sería tan frío —dijo Fleur, un poco molesta por la actitud de Hermione hacia sus compañeros de escuela.

 **—¡Aquí! ¡Ven a sentarte aquí! —decía Ron entre dientes—. ¡Aquí!** **Hermione, hazte aun lado para hacerle sitio...**

 **—¿Qué?**

 **—Demasiado tarde —se lamentó Ron con amargura.**

 **Viktor Krum y sus compañeros de Durmstrang se habían colocado en la** **mesa de Slytherin.**

—Es la más cercana a las puertas del Gran Comedor, así que es normal que se sientan por ahí, para poder salir antes —dijo Charlie.

 **Harry vio que Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle parecían muy ufanos** **por este hecho. En el instante en que miró, Malfoy se inclinaba un poco para** **dirigirse a Krum.**

 **—Sí, muy bien, hazle la pelota, Malfoy —dijo Ron de forma mordaz**

—Cómo si tú no hubieses hecho lo mismo, hermanito —se burló Ginny.

 **—.** **Apuesto algo a que Krum no tarda en calarte... Seguro que tiene montones de** **gente lisonjeándolo todo el día...**

Viktor tenía que reconocer que era cierto. Amaba el quidditch, y no se arrepentía de haberse unido al equipo nacional de Bulgaria, pero en ocasiones echaba de menos su antigua vida, cuando solamente jugaba con sus amigos para divertirse.

 **¿Dónde creéis que dormirán? Podríamos** **hacerle sitio en nuestro dormitorio, Harry... No me importaría dejarle mi cama:** **yo puedo dormir en una plegable.**

—Ron, por tu propio bien, mejor que no sigas hablando —le dijo Bill a su hermano menor.

 **Hermione exhaló un sonoro resoplido.**

 **—Parece que están mucho más contentos que los de Beauxbatons —** **comentó Harry.**

—Estamos más acostumbrados al frío —dijo Viktor con simpleza.

 **Los alumnos de Durmstrang se quitaban las pesadas pieles y miraban con** **expresión de interés el negro techo lleno de estrellas. Dos de ellos cogían los** **platos y las copas de oro y los examinaban, aparentemente muy** **impresionados.**

—Solo los cubiertos son de oro. El resto es de plata —explicó el estudiante búlgaro.

 **En el fondo, en la mesa de los profesores, Filch, el conserje, estaba** **añadiendo sillas. Como la ocasión lo merecía, llevaba puesto su frac viejo y** **enmohecido. Harry se sorprendió de verlo añadir cuatro sillas, dos a cada lado** **de Dumbledore.**

—Las otras dos son para el señor Crouch y el señor Bagman —explicó Percy.

—¿Por qué ellos dos? —preguntó Ron.

—El señor Crouch es uno de los principales implicados en este proyecto. De igual forma que el señor Bagman —respondió su hermano.

 **—Pero sólo hay dos profesores más —se extrañó Harry—. ¿Por qué Filch** **pone cuatro sillas? ¿Quién más va a venir?**

 **—¿Eh? —dijo Ron un poco ido. Seguía observando a Krum con avidez.**

—Ron, de verdad, empiezas a ser un poco, bastante, creepy —dijo Will.

 **Habiendo entrado todos los alumnos en el Gran Comedor y una vez** **sentados a las mesas de sus respectivas casas, empezaron a entrar en fila los** **profesores, que se encaminaron a la mesa del fondo y ocuparon sus asientos.**

 **Los últimos en la fila eran el profesor Dumbledore, el profesor Karkarov y** **Madame Maxime. Al ver aparecer a su directora, los alumnos de Beauxbatons** **se pusieron inmediatamente en pie. Algunos de los de Hogwarts se rieron. El** **grupo de Beauxbatons no pareció avergonzarse en absoluto, y no volvió a** **ocupar sus asientos hasta que Madame Maxime se hubo sentado a la izquierda** **de Dumbledore.**

—Lo hacemos siempre que hay un banquete importante —explicó la rubia francesa.

 **Éste, sin embargo, permaneció en pie, y el silencio cayó sobre** **el Gran Comedor.**

 **—Buenas noches, damas, caballeros, fantasmas y, muy especialmente,** **buenas noches a nuestros huéspedes —dijo Dumbledore, dirigiendo una** **sonrisa a los estudiantes extranjeros—. Es para mí un placer daros la bienvenida a Hogwarts. Deseo que vuestra estancia aquí os resulte al mismo tiempo** **confortable y placentera, y confío en que así sea.**

 **Una de las chicas de Beauxbatons, que seguía aferrando la bufanda con** **que se envolvía la cabeza, profirió lo que inconfundiblemente era una risa** **despectiva.**

 **—¡Nadie te obliga a quedarte! —susurró Hermione, irritada con ella.**

Fleur tenía una extraña sensación de que esa chica era ella. Si ese era el caso, seguramente su risa despectiva sería debido al trato que recibiría por sus genes en el castillo.

 **—El Torneo quedará oficialmente abierto al final del banquete —explicó** **Dumbledore—. ¡Ahora os invito a todos a comer, a beber y a disfrutar como si** **estuvierais en vuestra casa!**

 **Se sentó, y Harry vio que Karkarov se inclinaba inmediatamente hacia él y** **trababan conversación.**

 **Como de costumbre, las fuentes que tenían delante se llenaron de comida.** **Los elfos domésticos de las cocinas parecían haber tocado todos los registros.** **Ante ellos tenían la mayor variedad de platos que Harry hubiera visto nunca,** **incluidos algunos que eran evidentemente extranjeros.**

—Bueno, ya que han ido extranjeros, sería raro que no hubiese platos de otros países —dijo Arthur.

 **—¿Qué es esto? —dijo Ron, señalando una larga sopera llena de una** **especie de guiso de marisco que había al lado de un familiar pastel de carne y** **riñones.**

Fleur reconoció el plato, aunque no estaba segura de si era lo que ella pensaba. A lo mejor era un plato búlgaro que se asemejaba.

 **— _Bullabesa_ —repuso Hermione.**

 **—Por si acaso, tuya —replicó Ron.**

—Este ha sido el "tu puta madre por si acaso" del mes —bromeó Regulus con sus amigos. Holly y Jake tuvieron que aguantar la risa, mientras que Eli les echaba una mirada de desaprobación, aunque se podía entrever una sonrisa en su intento de mueca de enfado.

 **—Es un plato francés —explicó Hermione—. Lo probé en vacaciones, este** **verano no, el anterior, y es muy rica.**

 **—Te creo sin necesidad de probarla —dijo Ron sirviéndose pastel.**

—De verdad que lo esta —dijo Fleur.

 **El Gran Comedor parecía mucho más lleno de lo usual, aunque había tan** **sólo unos veinte estudiantes más que de costumbre. Quizá fuera porque sus** **uniformes, que eran de colores diferentes, destacaban muy claramente contra** **el negro de las túnicas de Hogwarts. Una vez desprendidos de sus pieles, los** **alumnos de Durmstrang mostraban túnicas de color rojo sangre.**

 **A los veinte minutos de banquete, Hagrid entró furtivamente en el Gran** **Comedor a través de la puerta que estaba situada detrás de la mesa de los** **profesores. Ocupó su silla en un extremo de la mesa y saludó a Harry, Ron y** **Hermione con la mano vendada.**

 **—¿Están bien los escregutos, Hagrid? —le preguntó Harry.**

 **—Prosperando —respondió Hagrid, muy contento.**

—Me encanta de que la conversación parece ser que haya sido como si estuvieseis al lado, cuando en verdad habrá sido a gritos —se rió Sirius.

 **—Sí, estoy se guro de que prosperan —dijo Ron en voz baja—. Parece que** **por fin han encontrado algo de comer que les gusta, ¿verdad? ¡Los dedos de** **Hagrid!**

—Pues, fuera bromas. No me extrañaría para nada que esas cosas comiesen carne humana —dijo Will.

—En general, las cosas "adorables" de Hagrid comen carne humana —señaló Harry.

 **En aquel momento dijo una voz:**

 **—«Pegdonad», ¿no «queguéis» _bouillabaisse_?**

 **Se trataba de la misma chica de Beauxbatons que se había reído durante** **el discurso de Dumbledore. Al fin se había quitado la bufanda. Una larga** **cortina de pelo rubio plateado le caía casi hasta la cintura. Tenía los ojos muy** **azules y los dientes muy blancos y regulares.**

Automáticamente las miradas de la gente se dirigió a Fleur.

—No sé si soy yo —respondió mientras se encogía de hombros.

 **Ron se puso colorado. La miró, abrió la boca para contestar, pero de ella** **no salió nada más que un débil gorjeo.**

 _Pues sí que soy yo_ pensó la rubia. _Aunque es extraño, aquí se comporta de una forma distinta a los libros._

 **—Puedes llevártela —le dijo Harry, acercándole a la chica la sopera.**

 **—¿Habéis «tegminado» con ella?**

—Más bien ni la han tocado —dijo Ginny.

—Yo seguro que si he comido. Me gustó cuando fui a Francia —dijo Hermione.

 **—Sí —repuso Ron sin aliento—. Sí, es deliciosa.**

—Para la próxima mejor la pruebas —replicó Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

 **La chica cogió la sopera y se la llevó con cuidado a la mesa de Ravenclaw.**

 **Ron seguía mirándola con ojos desorbitados, como si nunca hubiera visto una** **chica.**

—Y se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en compañía de una —rió Bill.

—Conociéndole, seguramente no habrá reparado que Hermione es una chica —rió Charlie.

Las orejas de Ron se calentaron de la vergüenza. Definitivamente este era el capítulo para dejarlo mal.

 **Harry se echó a reír, y el sonido de su risa pareció sacar a Ron de su** **ensimismamiento.**

 **—¡Es una veela! —le dijo a Harry con voz ronca.**

—Pues al parecer si era yo —dijo Fleur sin darse cuenta.

—¿Eres una veela? —preguntó Bill con cierto interés.

—Un cuarto de veela, en realidad. Mi abuela materna es una veela* —respondió Fleur, mirando a Bill. Ahora que lo veía mejor, podía ver que el chico era bastante atractivo, y que ese colmillo de dragón que tenía colgando de la oreja le sentaba bien.

 **—¡Por supuesto que no lo es! —repuso Hermione ásperamente—. No veo** **que nadie más se haya quedado mirándola con la boca abierta como un idiota.**

 **Pero no estaba totalmente en lo cierto. Cuando la chica cruzó el Gran** **Comedor muchos chicos volvieron la cabeza, y algunos se quedaban sin habla,** **igual que Ron.**

—Lo raro es que Ron no ha reaccionado de la misma forma —señaló Luna.

Ron se encogió de hombros. Sin duda encontraba muy atractiva a la rubia, y estaba seguro que esa noche soñaría con ella de forma poco inocente, pero no le despertaba ningún interés desenfrenado.

 **—¡Te digo que no es una chica normal! —exclamó Ron, haciéndose a un** **lado para verla mejor—. ¡Las de Hogwarts no están tan bien!**

—Ten cuidado o al final te acabarán lloviendo ostias, Weasley —le advirtió Astoria.

 **—En Hogwarts las hay que están muy bien —contestó Harry, sin pensar.**

 **Daba la casualidad de que Cho Chang estaba sentada a unas pocas sillas de** **distancia de la chica del pelo plateado.**

—No sé quién de los dos esta peor —murmuró Hermione.

 **—Cuando podáis apartar la vista de ahí —dijo Hermione—, veréis quién** **acaba de llegar.**

 **Señaló la mesa de los profesores, donde ya se habían ocupado los dos** **asientos vacíos. Ludo Bagman estaba sentado al otro lado del profesor** **Karkarov, en tanto que el señor Crouch, el jefe de Percy, ocupaba el asiento** **que había al lado de Madame Maxime.**

—Cómo dije —asintió Percy.

 **—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Harry sorprendido.**

 **—Son los que han organizado el Torneo de los tres magos, ¿no? —repuso** **Hermione—. Supongo que querían estar presentes en la inauguración.**

 **Cuando llegaron los postres, vieron también algunos dulces extraños. Ron** **examinó detenidamente una especie de crema pálida, y luego la desplazó un** **poco a la derecha, para que quedara bien visible desde la mesa de Ravenclaw.** **Pero la chica que parecía una veela debía de haber comido ya bastante, y no** **se acercó a pedirla.**

—A lo mejor es búlgara —dijo Fleur.

 **Una vez limpios los platos de oro, Dumbledore volvió a levantarse. Todos** **en el Gran Comedor parecían emocionados y nerviosos. Con un** **estremecimiento, Harry se preguntó qué iba a suceder a continuación. Unos** **asientos más allá, Fred y George se inclinaban hacia delante, sin despegar los** **ojos de Dumbledore.**

 **—Ha llegado el momento —anunció Dumbledore, sonriendo a la multitud** **de rostros levantados hacia él—. El Torneo de los tres magos va a dar** **comienzo. Me gustaría pronunciar unas palabras para explicar algunas cosas** **antes de que traigan el cofre...**

 **—¿El qué? —murmuró Harry.**

—Ya sabes, hijo. Una caja con una tapa para guardar cosas —respondió James.

 **Ron se encogió de hombros.**

—Ya sabes, amigo de mi hijo. Una caja con una tapa para guardar cosas —repitió James.

 **—... sólo para aclarar en qué consiste el procedimiento que vamos a** **seguir. Pero antes, para aquellos que no los conocéis, permitidme que os** **presente al señor Bartemius Crouch, director del Departamento de** **Cooperación Mágica Internacional —hubo un asomo de aplauso cortés—, y al** **señor Ludo Bagman, director del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos.**

 **Aplaudieron mucho más a Bagman que a Crouch, tal vez a causa de su** **fama como golpeador de quidditch, o tal vez simplemente porque tenía un** **aspecto mucho más simpático. Bagman agradeció los aplausos con un jovial** **gesto de la mano, mientras que Bartemius Crouch no saludó ni sonrió al ser** **presentado.**

—El señor Crouch tiene que mantener una imagen —respondió Percy con seriedad.

—Sí, la que tiene un palo metido por el culo —murmuró Sirius a sus amigos.

 **Al recordarlo vestido con su impecable traje en los Mundiales de** **quidditch, Harry pensó que no le pegaba la túnica de mago. El bigote de cepillo** **y la raya del pelo, tan recta, resultaban muy raros junto al pelo y la barba de** **Dumbledore, que eran largos y blancos.**

 **—Los señores Bagman y Crouch han trabajado sin descanso durante los** **últimos meses en los preparativos del Torneo de los tres magos —continuó** **Dumbledore—, y estarán conmigo, con el profesor Karkarov y con Madame** **Maxime en el tribunal que juzgará los esfuerzos de los campeones.**

 **A la mención de la palabra «campeones», la atención de los alumnos** **aumentó aún más.** **Quizá Dumbledore percibió el repentino silencio, por que sonrió mientras** **decía:**

 **—Señor Filch, si tiene usted la bondad de traer el cofre...**

—Para los que no lo sepan, un cofre es...

—Basta ya con la bromita, cariño —suspiró Lily.

 **Filch, que había pasado inadvertido pero permanecía atento en un** **apartado rincón del Gran Comedor, se acercó a Dumbledore con una gran caja** **de madera con joyas incrustadas.** Parecía extraordinariamente vieja. De entre** **los alumnos se alzaron murmullos de interés y emoción. Dennis Creevey se** **puso de pie sobre la silla para ver bien, pero era tan pequeño que su cabeza** **apenas sobresalía de las demás.**

—Pues el chaval ya puede ser pequeño —dijo Will.

 **—Los señores Crouch y Bagman han examinado ya las instrucciones para** **las pruebas que los campeones tendrán que afrontar —dijo Dumbledore** **mientras Filch colocaba con cuidado el cofre en la mesa, ante él—, y han** **dispuesto todos los preparativos necesarios para ellas. Habrá tres pruebas,** **espaciadas en el curso escolar, que medirán a los campeones en muchos** **aspectos diferentes: sus habilidades mágicas, su osadía, sus dotes de** **deducción y, por supuesto, su capacidad para sortear el peligro.**

—Suerte que solo pueden participar los mayores de diecisiete años —murmuró Lily, feliz de que su hijo, por una vez, estuviese lejos del peligro.

No hacía falta ni decir que Alan procuraba no mirar a nadie.

 **Ante esta última palabra, en el Gran Comedor se hizo un silencio tan** **absoluto que nadie parecía respirar.**

 **—Como todos sabéis, en el Torneo compiten tres campeones —continuó** **Dumbledore con tranquilidad—, uno por cada colegio participante. Se puntuará** **la perfección con que lleven a cabo cada una de las pruebas y el campeón que** **después de la tercera tarea haya obtenido la puntuación más alta se alzará con** **la Copa de los tres magos. Los campeones serán elegidos por un juez** **imparcial: el cáliz de fuego.**

 **Dumbledore sacó la varita mágica y golpeó con ella tres veces en la parte** **superior del cofre. La tapa se levantó lentamente con un crujido. Dumbledore** **introdujo una mano para sacar un gran cáliz de madera toscamente tallada. No** **habría llamado la atención de no ser porque estaba lleno hasta el borde de** **unas temblorosas llamas de color blanco azulado.**

—Así que eso es el Cáliz de fuego —dijo James.

—Eso han dicho, Cornamenta —asintió Sirius.

 **Dumbledore cerró el cofre y con cuidado colocó el cáliz sobre la tapa, para** **que todos los presentes pudieran verlo bien.**

 **—Todo el que quiera proponerse para campeón tiene que escribir su** **nombre y el de su colegio en un trozo de pergamino con letra bien clara, y** **echarlo al cáliz**

—Es mucho más fácil de lo que me había imaginado —dijo Ron.

—En ocasiones las cosas más sencillas son las más eficaces, señor Weasley —dijo Dumbledore.

 **—explicó Dumbledore—. Los aspirantes a campeones disponen** **de veinticuatro horas para hacerlo. Mañana, festividad de Halloween, por la** **noche, el cáliz nos devolverá los nombres de los tres campeones a los que** **haya considerado más dignos de representar a sus colegios. Esta misma** **noche el cáliz quedará expuesto en el vestíbulo, accesible a todos aquellos que** **quieran competir.**

 **»Para asegurarme de que ningún estudiante menor de edad sucumbe a la** **tentación —prosiguió Dumbledore—, trazaré una raya de edad alrededor del** **cáliz de fuego una vez que lo hayamos colocado en el vestíbulo.**

Fred y George se miraron a escondidas. Si querían participar en el Torneo de los tres magos, deberían sortear la raya de edad de Dumbledore.

 **No podrá cruzar la línea nadie que no haya cumplido los diecisiete años.**

 _Suerte que hoy es mi cumpleaños... o al menos lo es en el libro_ pensó Cedric.***

 **»Por último, quiero recalcar a todos los que estén pensando en competir** **que hay que meditar muy bien antes de entrar en el Torneo. Cuando el cáliz de** **fuego haya seleccionado a un campeón, él o ella estarán obligados a continuar** **en el Torneo hasta el final. Al echar vuestro nombre en el cáliz de fuego estáis** **firmando un contrato mágico de tipo vinculante. Una vez convertido en** **campeón, nadie puede arrepentirse. Así que debéis estar muy seguros antes** **de ofrecer vuestra candidatura. Y ahora me parece que ya es hora de ir a la** **cama. Buenas noches a todos.**

 **—¡Una raya de edad! —dijo Fred Weasley con ojos chispeantes de camino** **hacia la puerta que daba al vestíbulo—. Bueno, creo que bastará con una** **poción envejecedora para burlarla.**

Dumbledore rió entre dientes. A veces amaba la inocencia de los jóvenes.

 **Y, una vez que el nombre de alguien esté** **en el cáliz, ya no podrán hacer nada. Al cáliz le da igual que uno tenga** **diecisiete años o no.**

—Más que nada porque no esta vivo —señaló Cedric.

 **—Pero no creo que nadie menor de diecisiete años tenga ninguna** **posibilidad —objetó Hermione**

—Bueno, tampoco digas eso cuando vosotros tres habéis estado en situaciones peligrosas, Granger —dijo Daphne.

 **—. No hemos aprendido bastante...**

 **—Habla por ti —replicó George—. Tú lo vas a intentar, ¿no, Harry?**

—Me gusta la tranquilidad —dijo Harry. Al instante varios miraron a Harry como si a este le hubiesen crecido dos cabezas extras—. ¡¿Qué? Es verdad!

 **Harry pensó un momento en la insistencia de Dumbledore en que nadie se** **ofreciera como candidato si no había cumplido los diecisiete años, pero luego** **volvió a imaginarse a sí mismo ganando el Torneo de los tres magos... Se pre** **guntó hasta qué punto se enfadaría Dumbledore si alguien por debajo de los** **diecisiete hallaba la manera de cruzar la raya de edad...**

—Más que enfadado, estaría interesado en saber como la habrían superado —dijo Dumbledore.

 **—¿Dónde está? —dijo Ron, que no escuchaba una palabra de la** **conversación,** **porque escrutaba la multitud para ver dónde se encontraba** **Krum—. Dumbledore no ha dicho nada de dónde van a dormir los de** **Durmstrang, ¿verdad?**

—Ni los de Beauxbatons, hermanito —señaló Ginny.

 **Pero su pregunta quedó respondida al instante. Habían llegado a la altura** **de la mesa de Slytherin, y Karkarov les metía prisa en aquel momento a sus** **alumnos.**

 **—Al barco, vamos —les decía—. ¿Cómo te encuentras, Viktor? ¿Has** **comido bastante?**

Viktor suspiró. Su director podía ser muy pesado en ocasiones.

 **¿Quieres que pida que te preparen un ponche en las** **cocinas?**

 **Harry vio que Krum negaba con la cabeza mientras se ponía su capa de** **pieles.**

 **—Profesor, a mí sí me gustaría tomar un ponche —dijo otro de los alumnos** **de Durmstrang.**

—Debe ser Poliakov —dijo Viktor—. Le chiflan los ponches y cosas como esas —aclaró.

 **—No te lo he ofrecido a ti, Poliakov** **—contestó con brusquedad Karkarov,** **de cuyo rostro había desaparecido todo aire paternal—. Ya veo que has vuelto** **a mancharte de comida la pechera de la túnica, niño indeseable...**

—Menuda manera de tratarlo —dijo Frank.

—Me recuerda a Snape —dijo Harry, pensativamente—. Adulando a un estudiante y tratando mal a otro.

 **Karkarov se volvió y marchó hacia la puerta por delante de sus alumnos.**

 **Llegó a ella exactamente al mismo tiempo que Harry, Ron y Hermione, y Harry** **se detuvo para cederle el paso.**

 **—Gracias —dijo Karkarov despreocupadamente, echándole una mirada.**

—¿Adivinas lo que viene ahora? —le susurró Harry a Ginny en voz baja.

—La hora de "eres Harry Potter" —respondió Ginny con una risita.

—No hace gracia —se quejó el azabache, aunque él también sonreía un poco.

 **Y de repente Karkarov se quedó como helado.**

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada divertida.

 **Volvió a mirar a Harry y** **dejó los ojos fijos en él, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía. Detrás de su** **director, también se detuvieron los alumnos de Durmstrang. Muy lentamente,** **los ojos de Karkarov fueron ascendiendo por la cara de Harry hasta llegar a la** **cicatriz. También sus alumnos observaban a Harry con curiosidad. Por el rabillo** **del ojo, Harry veía en sus caras la expresión de haber caído en la cuenta de** **algo. El chico que se había manchado de comida la pechera le dio un codazo a** **la chica que estaba a su lado y señaló sin disimulo la frente de Harry.**

—Tampoco es muy disimulado —dijo Viktor.

—Ya nos hemos dado cuenta —asintió Cedric.

 **—Sí, es Harry Potter —dijo desde detrás de ellos una voz gruñona.**

—Por si la cicatriz no estaba clara —dijo Holly.

 **El profesor Karkarov se dio la vuelta. Ojoloco Moody estaba allí, apoyando** **todo su peso en el bastón y observando con su ojo mágico, sin parpadear, al** **director de Durmstrang.**

 **Ante los ojos de Harry, Karkarov palideció y le dirigió a Moody una mirada** **terrible, mezcla de furia y miedo.**

—Por lo que tengo entendido, fue Moody quién atrapó a Karkarov cuando aún era un mortífago —explicó Sirius.

 **—¡Tú! —exclamó, mirando a Moody como si no diera crédito a sus ojos.**

 **—Sí, yo —contestó Moody muy serio—. Y, a no ser que tengas algo que** **decirle a Potter, Karkarov, deberías salir. Estás obstruyendo el paso.**

 **Era cierto. La mitad de los alumnos que había en el Gran Comedor** **aguardaban tras ellos, y se ponían de puntillas para ver qué era lo que** **ocasionaba el atasco.**

 **Sin pronunciar otra palabra, el profesor Karkarov salió con sus alumnos.**

 **Moody clavó los ojos en su espalda y, con un gesto de intenso desagrado, lo** **siguió con la vista hasta que se alejó.**

—No tendría que haber salido de Azkaban —masculló Moody.

 **Como al día siguiente era sábado, lo normal habría sido que la mayoría de los** **alumnos bajaran tarde a desayunar.**

—¿Con el tema del cáliz? Lo dudo —dijo Astoria.

 **Sin embargo, Harry, Ron y Hermione no** **fueron los únicos que se levantaron mucho antes de lo habitual en días de** **fiesta. Al bajar al vestíbulo vieron a unas veinte personas agrupadas allí,** **algunas comiendo tostadas, y todas contemplando el cáliz de fuego. Lo habían** **colocado en el centro del vestíbulo, encima del taburete sobre el que se ponía** **el Sombrero Seleccionador. En el suelo, a su alrededor, una fina línea de color** **dorado formaba un círculo de tres metros de radio.**

—La raya de edad —dijo Regulus, aunque no hiciese falta.

 **—¿Ya ha dejado alguien su nombre? —le preguntó Ron algo nervioso a** **una de tercero.**

Ginny se preguntó a quién sería. ¿Demelza? ¿Janice? ¿O tal vez Lila?

 **—Todos los de Durmstrang —contestó ella—. Pero de momento no he** **visto a ninguno de Hogwarts.**

 **—Seguro que lo hicieron ayer después de que los demás nos acostamos** **—dijo Harry—. Yo lo habría hecho así si me fuera a presentar: preferiría que no** **me viera nadie. ¿Y si el cáliz te manda a freír espárragos?**

—Sería un buen motivo —asintió Neville.

 **Alguien se reía detrás de Harry. Al volverse, vio a Fred, George y Lee** **Jordan que bajaban corriendo la escalera. Los tres parecían muy nerviosos.**

—Han completado la poción —suspiró Molly, resignada.

—Ahora veremos si funciona —dijo James con cierta emoción.

 **—Ya está —les dijo Fred a Harry, Ron y Hermione en tono triunfal—.** **Acabamos de tomárnosla.**

 **—¿El qué? —preguntó Ron.**

 **—La poción envejecedora, cerebro de mosquito —respondió Fred.**

 **—Una gota cada uno —explicó George, frotándose las manos con júbilo—.** **Sólo necesitamos ser unos meses más viejos.**

 **—Si uno de nosotros gana, repartiremos el premio entre los tres —añadió** **Lee, con una amplia sonrisa.**

—Eso si sois seleccionados... y si podéis poner vuestro nombre —señaló Eli.

 **—No estoy muy convencida de que funcione, ¿sabéis? Seguro que** **Dumbledore ha pensado en eso —les advirtió Hermione.**

 **Fred, George y Lee no le hicieron caso.**

—Que conste que yo les advertí —dijo Hermione.

 **—¿Listos? —les dijo Fred a los otros dos, temblando de emoción—.** **Entonces, vamos. Yo voy primero...**

 **Harry observó, fascinado, cómo Fred se sacaba del bolsillo un pedazo de** **pergamino con las palabras: «Fred Weasley, Hogwarts.» Fred avanzó hasta el** **borde de la línea y se quedó allí, balanceándose sobre las puntas de los pies** **como un saltador de trampolín que se dispusiera a tirarse desde veinte metros** **de altura.**

Varios tragaron saliva. Aunque muchos creían que la poción iba a fracasar, aun tenían ganas de ver como iría.

 **Luego, observado por todos los que estaban en el vestíbulo, tomó** **aire y dio un paso para cruzar la línea.**

 **Durante una fracción de segundo, Harry creyó que el truco había** **funcionado.**

—¿Ha funcionado? —exclamó Ron con asombro.

—Durante una fracción de segundo, Ron —corrigió Hermione.

 **George, desde luego, también lo creyó, porque profirió un grito de** **triunfo y avanzó tras Fred. Pero al momento siguiente se oyó un chisporroteo, y** **ambos hermanos se vieron expulsados del círculo dorado como si los hubiera** **echado un invisible lanzador de peso. Cayeron al suelo de fría piedra a tres** **metros de distancia, haciéndose bastante daño, y para colmo sonó un «¡plin!» y** **a los dos les salió de repente la misma barba larga y blanca.**

Durante unos segundos hubo un silencio. Entonces empezaron a reír con ganas, pero no tan fuerte como Fred y George.

 **En el vestíbulo, todos prorrumpieron en carcajadas. Incluso Fred y George** **se rieron al ponerse en pie y verse cada uno la barba del otro.**

—Seguro que nos quedará de muerte, Georgie —rió Fred.

—Puedo dar fe de ellos, señores Weasley —comentó Dumbledore con diversión.

 **—Os lo advertí —dijo la voz profunda de alguien que parecía estar** **divirtiéndose, y todo el mundo se volvió para ver salir del Gran Comedor al** **profesor Dumbledore. Examinó a Fred y George con los ojos brillantes—. Os** **sugiero que vayáis los dos a ver a la señora Pomfrey. Está atendiendo ya a la** **señorita Fawcett, de Ravenclaw, y al señor Summers, de Hufflepuff, que** **también decidieron envejecerse un poquito. Aunque tengo que decir que me** **gusta más vuestra barba que la que les ha salido a ellos.**

—Es que nosotros tenemos estilo, profesor —dijo George, mientras usaba la mano para apartarse un mechón de cabello de delante de la cara, aunque movió la mano demasiado rápido y se golpeó la nariz.

 **Fred y George salieron para la enfermería acompaña dos por Lee, que se** **partía de risa, y Harry, Ron y Hermione, que también se reían con ganas,** **entraron a desayunar.**

 **Habían cambiado la decoración del Gran Comedor. Como era Halloween,** **una nube de murciélagos vivos revoloteaba por el techo encantado mientras** **cientos de calabazas lanzaban macabras sonrisas desde cada rincón. Se** **encaminaron hacia donde estaban Dean y Seamus, que hablaban sobre los** **estudiantes de Hogwarts que tenían diecisiete años o más y que podrían** **intentar participar.**

 **—Corre por ahí el rumor de que Warrington se ha levantado temprano para** **echar el pergamino con su nombre —le dijo Dean a Harry—. Sí, hombre, ese** **tío grande de Slytherin que parece un oso perezoso...**

—Que sea de Slytherin no quiere decir que lo conozca —dijo Daphne con frialdad al sentir varias miradas encima suyo.

 **Harry, que se había enfrentado a Warrington en quidditch, movió la cabeza** **en señal de disgusto.**

Harry hizo una mueca. Recordaba ese tipo de sus partidos de quidditch contra Slytherin.

 **—¡Espero que no tengamos de campeón a nadie de Slytherin!**

—Pues yo espero que no sea nadie de Gryffindor —dijo Daphne—. Porque lo más seguro es que muera en la primera prueba por culpa de la impulsividad.

—Ya lo pillo, culpa mía —dijo Harry en tono pacifico.

 **—Y los de Hufflepuff hablan todos de Diggory —comentó Seamus con** **desdén**

Cedric levantó una ceja.

—Aun les escuece que derrotases a Gryffindor —dijo Hermione.

 **—. Pero no creo que quiera arriesgarse a perder su belleza.**

—Y que eres uno de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts —añadió Ginny.

—Ginny —dijo Ron en tono serio.

—¿Qué? Si lo es. El mismo Harry lo reconoce.

 **—¡Escuchad! —dijo Hermione repentinamente.**

 **En el vestíbulo estaban lanzando vítores. Se volvieron todos en sus** **asientos y vieron entrar en el Gran Comedor, sonriendo con un poco de** **vergüenza, a Angelina Johnson.**

—¡¿Angelina?! —exclamaron sus compañeros de equipo con asombro.

—¡Cierto! El cumpleaños de Angelina era en octubre —recordó George.

 **Era una chica negra, alta, que jugaba como** **cazadora en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Angelina fue hacia ellos, se** **sentó y dijo:**

 **—¡Bueno, lo he hecho! ¡Acabo de echar mi nombre!**

 **—¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó Ron, impresionado.**

 **—Pero ¿tienes diecisiete años? —inquirió Harry.**

—Es evidente que sí —respondió Will.

 **—Claro que los tiene. Porque si no le habría salido barba, ¿no? —dijo Ron.**

 **—Mi cumpleaños fue la semana pasada —explicó Angelina.**

 **—Bueno, me alegro de que entre alguien de Gryffindor —declaró** **Hermione—. ¡Espero que quedes tú, Angelina!**

 **—Gracias, Hermione —contestó Angelina sonriéndole.**

 **—Sí, mejor tú que Diggory el hermoso —dijo Seamus, lo que arrancó** **miradas de rencor de unos de Hufflepuff que pasaban al lado.**

Cedric no sabía si sentirse divertido o mosqueado.

—Al final se va a armar una pelea campal entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuff —dijo Jake.

 **—¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? —preguntó Ron a Harry y Hermione cuando** **hubieron terminado el desayuno y salían del Gran Comedor.**

 **—Aún no hemos bajado a visitar a Hagrid —comentó Harry.**

—¿Estamos casi en noviembre y aún no hemos visitado a Hagrid? —dijo Harry, sintiéndose mal por su grandullón amigo.

—Bueno, es nuestro profesor. Le vemos durante las clases, ¿no? —comentó Ron.

 **—Bien —dijo Ron—, mientras no nos pida que donemos los dedos para** **que coman los escregutos...**

—Empiezo a entender que aún no hayáis ido a verle —dijo Neville.

 **A Hermione se le iluminó súbitamente la cara.**

 **—¡Acabo de darme cuenta de que todavía no le he pedido a Hagrid que se** **afilie a la P.E.D.D.O.!**

Harry y Ron se miraron.

 **—dijo con alegría—. ¿Querréis esperarme un momento** **mientras subo y cojo las insignias?**

—Al menos no las lleva con ella a todas partes —murmuró Ron a Harry.

—Ron, te das cuenta de que estoy sentada entre vosotros dos y me entero de todo lo que decís, ¿verdad? —señaló Hermione.

 **—Pero ¿qué pretende? —dijo Ron, exasperado, mientras Hermione subía** **por la escalinata de mármol.**

—Que Hagrid se una al P.E.D.D.O —señaló Luna con amabilidad.

 **—Eh, Ron —le advirtió Harry—, por ahí viene tu amiga...**

—Harry —se quejó Ron en un susurro ahogado.

 **Los estudiantes de Beauxbatons estaban entrando por la puerta principal,** **provenientes de los terrenos del colegio, y entre ellos llegaba la chica veela.** **Los que estaban alrededor del cáliz de fuego se echaron atrás para dejarlos** **pasar, y se los comían con los ojos.**

Fleur se removió, algo incómoda. Estaba segura que cosas como esa sucederían muy a menudo en su estancia en Hogwarts.

 **Madame Maxime entró en el vestíbulo detrás de sus alumnos y los hizo** **colocarse en fila. Uno a uno, los alumnos de Beauxbatons fueron cruzando la** **raya de edad y depositando en las llamas de un blanco azulado sus pedazos** **de pergamino. Cada vez que caía un nombre al fuego, éste se volvía** **momentáneamente rojo y arrojaba chispas.**

 **—¿Qué crees que harán los que no sean elegidos? —le susurró Ron a** **Harry mientras la chica veela dejaba caer al fuego su trozo de pergamino—.** **¿Crees que volverán a su colegio, o se quedarán para presenciar el Torneo?**

—Se quedarán para presenciar el torneo, señor Weasley —respondió McGongall.

 **—No lo sé —dijo Harry —. Supongo que se quedarán, porque Madame** **Maxime tiene que estar en el tribunal, ¿no?**

 **Cuando todos los estudiantes de Beauxbatons hubieron presentado sus** **nombres, Madame Maxime los hizo volver a salir del castillo.**

—¿Ni siquiera desayunarán? —preguntó Molly.

—Tenemos cocinas y comedores en los carros, señora —respondió Fleur—. Imagino que podremos comer en el castillo si queremos.

 **—¿Dónde dormirán? —preguntó Ron, acercándose a la puerta y** **observándolos.**

 **Un sonoro traqueteo anunció tras ellos la reaparición de Hermione, que** **llevaba consigo las insignias de la P.E.D.D.O.**

 **—¡Démonos prisa! —dijo Ron, y bajó de un salto la escalinata de piedra,** **sin apartar los ojos de la chica veela, que iba con Madame Maxime por la mitad** **de la explanada.**

—Primero Krum, luego Delacour. Weasley, eres un maldito acosador —bufó Daphne.

Ron abrió la boca para quejarse, pero su mejor amigo lo interrumpió.

—Lo pareces.

 **Al acercarse a la cabaña de Hagrid, al borde del bosque prohibido, el** **misterio de los dormitorios de los de Beauxbatons quedó disipado. El** **gigantesco carruaje de color azul claro en el que habían llegado estaba** **aparcado a unos doscientos metros de la cabaña de Hagrid, y los de Beauxbatons entraron en él de nuevo. Al lado, en un improvisado potrero, pacían los** **caballos de tamaño de elefantes que habían tirado del carruaje.**

 **Harry llamó a la puerta de Hagrid, y los estruendosos ladridos de _Fang_** **respondieron al instante.**

 **—¡Ya era hora! —exclamó Hagrid, después de abrir la puerta de golpe y** **verlos—. ¡Creía que no os acordabais de dónde vivo!**

 **—Hemos estado muy ocupados, Hag... —empezó a decir Hermione, pero** **se detuvo de pronto, estupefacta, al ver a Hagrid.**

 **Hagrid llevaba su mejor traje peludo de color marrón**

—Oh, no —gimieron los tres amigos. Ellos habían tenido la fortuna (o más bien desgracia) de ver a Hagrid usando ese traje y... francamente, no habían palabras suficientes en este mundo para describirlo.

 **(francamente** **horrible), con una corbata a cuadros amarillos y naranja. Y eso no era lo peor:** **era evidente que había tratado de peinarse usando grandes cantidades de lo** **que parecía aceite lubricante hasta alisar el pelo formando dos coletas.**

—¿Eh?

—¿Pero qué?

—¿Cómo?

Harry, Ron y Hermione soltaron esas palabras con incredulidad.

 **Puede** **que hubiera querido hacerse una coleta como la de Bill y se hubiera dado** **cuenta de que tenía demasiado pelo.**

—Pero, ¿por qué dos? —suspiró Bill—. Puede hacérsela con una fácilmente.

 **A Hagrid aquel tocado le sentaba como a** **un santo dos pistolas.**

—Creo que un santo con dos pistolas tendría más sentido que eso —dijo Will.

 **Durante un instante Hermione lo miró con ojos desorbitados, y luego, obviamente decidiendo no hacer ningún comentario,**

—¿Pero qué quieres que diga ahí? —preguntó Hermione.

 **dijo:**

 **—Eh... ¿dónde están los escregutos?**

 **—Andan entre las calabazas —repuso Hagrid contento—. Se están** **poniendo grandes: ya deben de tener cerca de un metro. El único problema es** **que han empezado a matarse unos a otros.**

—Esos escregutos cada vez pintan mejor —masculló Astoria. Lo tenía decidido, el curso siguiente no escogería Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas como asignatura opcional.

 **—¡No!, ¿de verdad? —dijo Hermione, echándole a Ron una dura mirada** **para que se callara, porque éste, viendo el peinado de Hagrid, acababa de abrir** **la boca para comentar algo.**

—Es que es muy raro —se defendió este.

—Ya lo sabemos, Ronald. Pero no hace falta decirlo —dijo Hermione.

 **—Sí —contestó Hagrid con tristeza—. Pero están bien. Los he separado** **en cajas, y aún quedan unos veinte.**

—Menuda suerte —murmuró Jake.

 **—Bueno, eso es una suerte —comentó Ron. Hagrid no percibió el** **sarcasmo de la frase.**

 **La cabaña de Hagrid constaba de una sola habitación, uno de cuyos** **rincones se hallaba ocupado por una cama gigante cubierta con un edredón de** **retazos multicolores. Delante de la chimenea había una mesa de madera,** **también de enorme tamaño, y unas sillas, sobre las que colgaban unos cuantos** **jamones curados y aves muertas. Se sentaron a la mesa mientras Hagrid** **comenzaba a preparar el té, y no tardaron en hablar sobre el Torneo de los tres** **magos. Hagrid parecía tan nervioso como ellos a causa del Torneo.**

 **—Esperad y veréis —dijo, entusiasmado**

—Vale, si Hagrid esta entusiasmado, significa que hay alguna criatura mágica potencialmente peligrosa en el torneo —murmuró Sally.

—Ahora tengo menos ganas de participar —le confesó Fred a su gemelo.

 **—. No tenéis más que esperar.** **Vais a ver lo que no habéis visto nunca. La primera prueba... Ah, pero se** **supone que no debo decir nada.**

—Cómo se le da tan bien guardar secretos —murmuró McGonagall.

 **—¡Vamos, Hagrid! —lo animaron Harry, Ron y Hermione.**

 **Pero él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo al mismo tiempo.**

 **—No, no, no quiero estropearlo por vosotros. Pero os aseguro que será** **muy espectacular. Los campeones van a tener en qué demostrar su valía.** **¡Nunca creí que viviría lo bastante para ver una nueva edición del Torneo de** **los tres magos!**

 **Terminaron comiendo con Hagrid, aunque no comieron mucho: Hagrid** **había preparado lo que decía que era un estofado de buey, pero, cuando** **Hermione sacó una garra de su plato,**

Hermione abrió la ojos con asombro y su tez se puso ligeramente verde.

 **los tres amigos perdieron gran parte del** **apetito. Sin embargo, lo pasaron bastante bien intentando sonsacar a Hagrid** **cuáles iban a ser las pruebas del Torneo, especulando qué candidatos elegiría** **el cáliz de fuego y preguntándose si Fred y George habrían vuelto a ser** **barbilampiños.**

—¿Cómo que barbilampiños? —preguntó Fred.

—Pero si tenemos una estupenda barba —añadió George, mientras se pasaba las manos por la barbilla, fingiendo que acariciaba una tupida barba.

 **A media tarde empezó a caer una lluvia suave. Resultaba muy agradable e** **star sentados junto al fuego, escuchando el suave golpeteo de las gotas de** **lluvia contra los cristales de la ventana, viendo a Hagrid zurcir calcetines y** **discutir con Hermione sobre los elfos domésticos, porque él se negó tajantemente a afiliarse a la P.E.D.D.O. cuando ella le mostró las insignias.**

Hermione frunció el ceño, claramente no muy feliz de que un amigo muy preciado para ella, se negase a tomar parte de su organización.

 **—Eso sería jugarles una mala pasada, Hermione —dijo Hagrid** **gravemente, enhebrando un grueso hilo amarillo en una enorme aguja de** **hueso—. Lo de cuidar a los humanos forma parte de su naturaleza. Es lo que** **les gusta, ¿te das cuenta? Los harías muy desgraciados si los apartaras de su t** **rabajo, y si intentaras pagarles se lo tomarían como un insulto.**

 **—Pero Harry liberó a Dobby, ¡y él se puso loco de contento!**

—No sé si tomar a Dobby como ejemplo es muy buena idea —murmuró Harry.

 **—objetó** **Hermione—. ¡Y nos han dicho que ahora quiere que le paguen!**

 **—Sí, bien, en todas partes hay quien se desmadra. No niego que haya** **elfos raros a los que les gustaría ser libres, pero nunca conseguirías convencer** **a la mayoría. No, nada de eso, Hermione.**

—Tiene bastante razón —asintió Daphne.

 **A Hermione no le hizo ni pizca de gracia su negativa y volvió a guardarse** **la caja de las insignias en el bolsillo de la capa.**

 **Hacia las cinco y media se hacía de noche, y Ron, Harry y Hermione** **decidieron que era el momento de volver al castillo para el banquete de** **Halloween. Y, lo más importante de todo, para el anuncio de los campeones de** **los colegios.**

 **—Voy con vosotros —dijo Hagrid, dejando la labor—. Esperad un segundo.**

 **Hagrid se levantó, fue hasta la cómoda que había junto a la cama y** **empezó a buscar algo dentro de ella. No pusieron mucha atención hasta que** **un olor horrendo les llegó a las narices.**

—¿Qué demonios esta haciendo Hagrid? —preguntó Harry con una mueca de disgusto.

 **Entre toses, Ron preguntó:**

 **—¿Qué es eso, Hagrid?**

 **—¿Qué, no os gusta? —dijo Hagrid, volviéndose con una botella grande en** **la mano.**

 **—¿Es una loción para después del afeitado? —preguntó Hermione con un** **hilo de voz.**

—¿Pero de verdad te crees que Hagrid se ha afeitado alguna vez en su vida? —preguntó Sirius.

 **—Eh... es agua de colonia —murmuró Hagrid.**

—Dudo seriamente que eso sea colonia —dijo Holly,

 **Se había ruborizado—. Tal** **vez me he puesto demasiada. Voy a quitarme un poco, esperad...**

 **Salió de la cabaña ruidosamente, y lo vieron lavarse con vigor en el barril** **con agua que había al otro lado de la ventana.**

 **—¿Agua de colonia? —se preguntó Hermione sorprendida—. ¿Hagrid?**

 **—¿Y qué me decís del traje y del peinado? —preguntó a su vez Harry en** **voz baja.**

Algunos pocos ya habían empezado a atar cabos del motivo del extraño comportamiento de Hagrid. La pregunta era quién.

 **—¡Mirad! —dijo de pronto Ron, señalando algo fuera de la ventana.**

 **Hagrid acababa de enderezarse y de volverse. Si antes se había** **ruborizado, aquello no había sido nada comparado con lo de aquel momento.** **Levantándose muy despacio para que Hagrid no se diera cuenta, Harry, Ron y** **Hermione echaron un vistazo por la ventana y vieron que Madame Maxime y** **los alumnos de Beauxbatons acababan de salir del carruaje, evidentemente** **para acudir, como ellos, al banquete. No oían nada de lo que decía Hagrid,** **pero se dirigía a Madame Maxime con una expresión embelesada que Harry** **sólo le había visto una vez: cuando contemplaba a _Norberto_ , el cachorro de ****dragón.**

—¡¿Le gusta la directora de Beauxbatons?! —exclamaron varios de ellos con asombro.

 **—¡Se va al castillo con ella! —exclamó Hermione, indignada—. ¡Creía que** **iba a ir con nosotros!**

—Creo que ni siquiera se acuerda de nosotros —dijo Harry con expresión aturdida. Jamás, ni en un millón de años, se hubiese esperado ver a Hagrid enamorado.

 **Sin siquiera volver la vista hacia la cabaña, Hagrid caminaba pesadamente** **a través de los terrenos de Hogwarts al lado de Madame Maxime. Detrás de** **ellos iban los alumnos de Beauxbatons, casi corriendo para poder seguir las** **enormes zancadas de los dos gigantes.**

 **—¡Le gusta! —dijo Ron, incrédulo—. Bueno, si terminan teniendo niños,** **batirán un récord mundial.**

—Eso no puedo discutirlo —dijo Will.

 **Seguro que pesarán alrededor de una tonelada.**

 **Salieron de la cabaña y cerraron la puerta. Fuera estaba ya** **sorprendentemente oscuro. Se arrebujaron bien en la capa y empezaron a** **subir la cuesta.**

 **—¡Mirad, son ellos! —susurró Hermione.**

 **El grupo de Durmstrang subía desde el lago hacia el castillo.**

—Teniendo en cuenta de que esta a punto de anunciarse los campeones del Torneo de los tres magos, lo raro es que se quedasen en el barco —dijo Lily.

 **Viktor Krum** **caminaba junto a Karkarov, y los otros alumnos de Durmstrang los seguían un** **poco rezagados. Ron observó a Krum emocionado, pero éste no miró a ningún** **lado al entrar por la puerta principal, un poco por delante de Hermione, Ron y** **Harry.**

 **Una vez dentro vieron que el Gran Comedor, iluminado por velas, estaba** **casi abarrotado. Habían quitado del vestíbulo el cáliz de fuego y lo habían** **puesto delante de la silla vacía de Dumbledore, sobre la mesa de los** **profesores. Fred y George, nuevamente lampiños,**

—¡No! ¡Hemos perdido nuestras fantásticas barbas, Gred! —"lloriqueó" Fred.

—¡Es una desgracia, Feorge! —se "lamentó" George

 **parecían haber encajado** **bastante bien la decepción.**

 **—Espero que salga Angelina —dijo Fred mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione** **se sentaban.**

 **—¡Yo también! —exclamó Hermione—. ¡Bueno, pronto lo sabremos!**

 **El banquete de Halloween les pareció mucho más largo de lo habitual.** **Quizá porque era su segundo banquete en dos días,**

—Más bien por el anuncio que esta a punto de hacerse —dijo Tonks.

 **Harry no disfrutó la** **insólita comida tanto como la habría disfrutado cualquier otro día. Como todos c** **uantos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor —a juzgar por los cuellos que se** **giraban continuamente, las expresiones de impaciencia, las piernas que se** **movían nerviosas y la gente que se levantaba para ver si Dumbledore ya había** **terminado de comer—, Harry sólo deseaba que la cena terminara y anunciaran** **quiénes habían quedado seleccionados como campeones.**

—Estoy convencido de que Dumbledore esta tardando más a propósito —acusó James.

—Tal vez sí. Tal vez no —replicó Dumbledore con los ojos brillantes.

 **Por fin, los platos de oro volvieron a su original estado inmaculado. Se** **produjo cierto alboroto en el salón, que se cortó casi instantáneamente cuando** **Dumbledore se puso en pie. Junto a él, el profesor Karkarov y Madame Maxime** **parecían tan tensos y expectantes como los demás. Ludo Bagman sonreía y** **guiñaba el ojo a varios estudiantes. El señor Crouch, en cambio, no parecía** **nada interesado, sino más bien aburrido.**

 **—Bien, el cáliz está casi preparado para tomar una decisión**

Varios tragaron saliva.

 **—anunció** **Dumbledore—. Según me parece, falta tan sólo un minuto.**

—Un minuto —susurró Tonks con emoción. Casi se sentía que estaba allí, como una estudiante más.

 **Cuando pronuncie** **el nombre de un campeón, le ruego que venga a esta parte del Gran Comedor,** **pase por la mesa de los profesores y entre en la sala de al lado —indicó la** **puerta que había detrás de su mesa**

—¿La misma sala dónde nos tuvimos que quedar en nuestro primer año antes de la selección? —preguntó Harry.

—Así es —asintió el director.

 **—, donde recibirá las primeras** **instrucciones.**

 **Sacó la varita y ejecutó con ella un amplio movimiento en el aire. De** **inmediato se apagaron todas las velas salvo las que estaban dentro de las** **calabazas con forma de cara, y la estancia quedó casi a oscuras. No había** **nada en el Gran Comedor que brillara tanto como el cáliz de fuego, y el fulgor** **de las chispas y la blancura azulada de las llamas casi hacia daño a los ojos.** **Todo el mundo miraba, expectante. Algunos consultaban los relojes.**

 **—De un instante a otro —susurró Lee Jordan, dos asientos más allá de** **Harry.**

 **De pronto, las llamas del cáliz se volvieron rojas, y empezaron a salir** **chispas.**

Todos se inclinaron hacia delante, con la emoción dibujada en sus rostros.

 **A continuación, brotó en el aire una lengua de fuego y arrojó un trozo** **carbonizado de pergamino. La sala entera ahogó un grito.**

 **Dumbledore cogió el trozo de pergamino y lo alejó tanto como le daba el** **brazo para poder leerlo a la luz de las llamas, que habían vuelto a adquirir un** **color blanco azulado.**

 **—El campeón de Durmstrang**

Krum prestó especial atención, aunque tenía una sospecha.

 **—leyó con voz alta y clara— será Viktor** **Krum.**

—Lo imaginaba —dijo Viktor—. Se me hacía raro haber aparecido aquí sin tener ninguna clase de conexión con Potter. Pero ser seleccionado como campeón de Durmstrang, explicaría mucho.

—Eso quiere decir que la campeona de Beauxbatons seré yo —dijo Fleur—. Más o menos como suponía.

—Pero la pregunta es ¿quién será campeón de Hogwarts? —señaló Charlie, aunque, por su tono de voz, parecía tener ya una sospecha.

 **—¡Era de imaginar! —gritó Ron, al tiempo que una tormenta de aplausos y** **vítores inundaba el Gran Comedor. Harry vio a Krum levantarse de la mesa de** **Slytherin y caminar hacia Dumbledore. Se volvió a la derecha, recorrió la mesa** **de los profesores y desapareció por la puerta hacia la sala contigua.**

 **—¡Bravo, Viktor! —bramó Karkarov, tan fuerte que todo el mundo lo oyó** **incluso por encima de los aplausos—. ¡Sabía que serías tú!**

Viktor se preguntó si su director había metido dentro del cáliz cincuenta papeles con su nombre, solamente para que él fuese escogido.

 **Se apagaron los aplausos y los comentarios. La atención de todo el mundo** **volvía a recaer sobre el cáliz, cuyo fuego tardó unos pocos segundos en** **volverse nuevamente rojo. Las llamas arrojaron un segundo trozo de** **pergamino.**

 **—La campeona de Beauxbatons —dijo Dumbledore— es ¡Fleur Delacour!**

Fleur asintió.

—Cómo esperaba —murmuró para ella.

 **—¡Es ella, Ron! —gritó Harry, cuando la chica que parecía una veela se** **puso en pie elegantemente, sacudió la cabeza para retirarse hacia atrás la** **amplia cortina de pelo plateado, y caminó por entre las mesas de Hufflepuff y** **Ravenclaw.**

 **—¡Mirad qué decepcionados están todos! —dijo Hermione elevando la voz** **por encima del alboroto, y señalando con la cabeza al resto de los alumnos de** **Beauxbatons.**

 **«Decepcionados» era decir muy poco, pensó Harry. Dos de las chicas que** **no habían resultado elegidas habían roto a llorar, y sollozaban con la cabeza** **escondida entre los brazos.**

—Pues sí que se lo han tomado a pecho —dijo Neville.

 **Cuando Fleur Delacour hubo desaparecido también por la puerta, volvió a** **hacerse el silencio, pero esta vez era un silencio tan tenso y lleno de emoción,** **que casi se palpaba. El siguiente sería el campeón de Hogwarts...**

 **Y el cáliz de fuego volvió a tornarse rojo; saltaron chispas, la lengua de** **fuego se alzó, y de su punta Dumbledore retiró un nuevo pedazo de pergamino.**

 **—El campeón de Hogwarts —anunció— es ¡Cedric Diggory!**

Cedric parecía momentáneamente aturdido, antes de que en su rostro se dibujase en su rostro una expresión que parecía una mezcla de felicidad, sorpresa y preocupación.

 _Bueno, tenía sentido que fuese yo. Al fin y al cabo soy el único en esta sala que cumple los requisitos para participar en el torneo_ pensó Cedric, mientras recibía felicitaciones por todas partes.

 **—¡No! —dijo Ron en voz alta,**

Ron bajó la cabeza, con las orejas rojas.

 **pero sólo lo oyó Harry: el jaleo proveniente** **de la mesa de al lado era demasiado estruendoso. Todos y cada uno de los** **alumnos de Hufflepuff se habían puesto de repente de pie, gritando y** **pataleando, mientras Cedric se abría camino entre ellos, con una amplia** **sonrisa, y marchaba hacia la sala que había tras la mesa de los profesores.** **Naturalmente, los aplausos dedicados a Cedric se prolongaron tanto que** **Dumbledore tuvo que esperar un buen rato para poder volver a dirigirse a la** **concurrencia.**

 _Bueno, primer Halloween en el que no ocurre nada_ pensó Harry con alivio. Poco era consciente de que se arrepentiría de sus palabras en unos pocos segundos...

 **—¡Estupendo! —dijo Dumbledore en voz alta y muy contento cuando se** **apagaron los últimos aplausos—. Bueno, ya tenemos a nuestros tres** **campeones. Estoy seguro de que puedo confiar en que todos vosotros,** **incluyendo a los alumnos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, daréis a vuestros** **respectivos campeones todo el apoyo que podáis. Al animarlos, todos vosotros** **contribuiréis de forma muy significativa a...**

 **Pero Dumbledore se calló de repente,**

Harry tuvo un horrible presentimiento.

 **y fue evidente para todo el mundo** **por qué se había interrumpido.**

 **El fuego del cáliz había vuelto a ponerse de color rojo.**

 _No, no, no, NO, NO, NO_ pensó Harry con un pánico creciente en su interior.

A su alrededor, la gente se veía muy confundida.

 **Otra vez lanzaba** **chispas. Una larga lengua de fuego se elevó de repente en el aire y arrojó otro** **trozo de pergamino.**

—No, no, no... —empezó Harry a murmurar, mientras sus amigos le lanzaban miradas de preocupación.

 **Dumbledore alargó la mano y lo cogió. Lo extendió y miró el nombre que** **había escrito en él.**

Casi todos miraban con avidez el libro que Emily tenía en sus manos, casi como si esperasen a que el pergamino con el nombre saliese de él.

 **Hubo una larga pausa, durante la cual Dumbledore** **contempló el trozo de pergamino que tenía en las manos, mientras el resto de** **la sala lo observaba. Finalmente, Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y leyó en** **voz alta:**

 **—Harry Potter.**

—¿Puedes repetirlo? —pidió Harry con un hilo de voz.

 **—Harry Potter.**

—¿Otra vez?

 **—Harry Potter.**

—¿Una vez más?

 **—Harry Potter.**

—Bien.

Harry se levantó y salió de la habitación. Todos se quedaron en silencio, demasiado sorprendidos como para poder decir algo. Entonces, de lejos se escuchó a Harry.

—¡ME CAGO EN LA PUTA! ¡¿ES QUÉ NI UN PUTO AÑO PUEDE SER TRANQUILO?! ¡¿ES TANTO PEDIR O QUÉ?!

—Bueno, al parecer el señor Potter ya ha expresado su opinión acerca de esto de una forma un tanto... ortodoxa —dijo Dumbledore—. Señorita Black, ¿el capítulo continua?

—No. Es el final —dijo Emily.

—Muy bien. Pues mejor nos tomamos un descanso por ahora, para poder asimilar todo lo que esta ocurriendo —propuso Dumbledore.

* * *

 ***: No recuerdo si en los libros hablaba de su abuela en pasado, dando a entender que estaba muerta o en presente.**

 ****: Espero no ser el único que haya recordado a Filch corriendo durante la película.**

 *****: No sé si lo dije ya, pero me suena que, hace años, en la wiki de Harry Potter (al menos en la española) ponía que Cedric Diggory había nacido el 30/10. Ahora pone que es entre el 01/09 y el 31/10, pero para mí será el 30 (efectivamente Cedric y la señora Weasley comparten cumpleaños).**

* * *

 **Hola a todos.**

 **Décimo noveno capítulo subido. Siendo sinceros pensaba que el anterior capítulo lo había subido no hace mucho, así que me sorprendí bastante cuando vi que fue el ocho de febrero.**

 **Estoy barajando varias opciones de como ir publicando. No sé si ir como ahora, es decir en un orden especifico (** _Conociendo el futuro, Leyendo Percy Jackson, El Campamento Mestizo lee, Los libros sobre los héroes_ **), hacer una publicación simultanea de mis historias, haciéndolos en tandas de actualizar dos historias a la vez, etc. Bueno, ya veré como lo hago.**

 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki**


	20. Preocupaciones

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **Esto... sí, puede que llamar "Interludio" a este episodio sea un poco meh, pero es que no se me ocurría nada mejor. Así que si ha alguien se le ocurre un título mejor, y este me convence, seguramente lo cambie.**

 **Muy bien, espero que os guste este capítulo de no lectura, en el que veremos un poco del futuro.**

* * *

Harry paseaba en círculos por su habitación temporal. Las últimas palabras del capítulo anterior resonaban en la parte posterior de su cabeza, como un susurro incansable.

¿Acaso eso era una especie de broma o mala jugada del destino? ¡Se suponía que los menores de diecisiete no podían entrar en el torneo! Entonces, ¿por qué su nombre había salido en el cáliz? ¿Acaso de verdad él, en el futuro, encontraría la forma de burlar la raya de edad de Dumbledore y entrar ilegalmente a participar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos? No, imposible. El mismo Harry sabía que no haría nada de eso, ya que prefería la tranquilidad. Además, de haber hecho algo para entrar ilegalmente en el torneo, el libro lo hubiese mostrado, ¿no? Si estaba cuando hicieron una poción multijugos ilegal para colarse en la sala común de Slytherin, algo como una participación ilegal a cierto torneo mortal debería estar.

Harry se sentó en su cama y se pasó la mano por el cabello negro, alborotándoselo aún más.

—Tranquilo, Harry —susurró para él—. No creo que el profesor Dumbledore y los otros te dejen participar en dicho torneo. Solamente tienes catorce años.

 _¿De verdad crees que tendrás esa suerte?_ replicó una voz en su cabeza.

—Cállate —gruñó el chico, sabiendo que en el fondo esa voz, que esperaba que fuese solamente su conciencia y no el primer síntoma de que se estaba volviendo loco, tenía razón.

Llamaron a la puerta de la habitación.

Harry dudo en abrir. No es que le apeteciese estar solo, pero tampoco quería hablar con nadie en ese momento.

Volvieron a llamar. Segundos después la voz de Hermione se oyó a través de la puerta.

—Harry, abre por favor. Somos nosotros.

Harry se levantó y se acercó a la puerta.

—¿Nosotros? —preguntó.

—Sí. Ya sabes, Ron y Hermione —respondió su mejor amiga y hermana honoraria.

—Abre, colega —dijo la voz de su mejor amigo y hermano honorario.

Harry abrió la puerta y sus amigos entraron. Cerró la puerta tras él y los miró.

—Entonces... —dijo.

Hermione y Ron se miraron.

—Harry...

—Amigo, no pueden dejarte participar —dijo Ron.

—¿De verdad crees que no me dejarán participar? ¿Qué tendré esa suerte? —bufó Harry, dando una breve risa—. No. Me van a obligar a participar y ni yo, ni vosotros, podéis impedirlo.

—No lo sabemos —replicó Hermione—. Seguro que si buscamos en algún libro, podremos enc...

—Hermione, ¿en serio crees que encontraremos la mágica manera de librarme de esto en un libro?

—No podemos estar seguros hasta que no lo intentemos.

—Mira, Harry. Hermione tiene razón, seguro que en algún lugar de la biblioteca del castillo hay algún libro titulado _Cómo librarse cuando te obligan a participar en un torneo mortal contra tu voluntad_ o algo así. —El comentario de Ron hizo reír a Hermione y que Harry sonriese un poco—. Pero, si al final te ves obligado a participar, quiero que sepas que yo, Hermione, mi familia y los otros estaremos apoyándote y ayudándote todo lo posible.

Harry, aunque no lo demostró, se sintió verdaderamente conmovido por las palabras de Ron.

—Así que ya sabes. La próxima vez no te limites a correr y encerrarte —dijo Hermione—. Puedes contar con nosotros para cualquier cosa.

—Lo sé, y os estoy muy agradecido por eso. Pero no quiero que corráis ninguna clase de peligro por mi culpa. Estoy seguro que esa participación mía en el torneo es alguna especie de conspiración contra mí.

—¿Y? ¿Acaso crees que por que sea peligroso te dejaremos solo? —preguntó Hermione.

—Esto... ¿sí? —preguntó Harry dubitativamente. Ron y Hermione le dieron un golpe—. Au.

—Mira que eres idiota —bufó la castaña.

—Te lo dijimos la primera vez, ¿recuerdas? Que, pasase lo que pasase, estaríamos juntos los tres —dijo Ron.

Harry asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa. Tenían razón, fuese lo que fuese lo que sucedía en los libros, él y sus amigos conseguirían resolverlo.

En ese momento el estómago de Harry sonó, avergonzando al chico.

—Vamos, Harry. El profesor Dumbledore ha decidido que es un buen momento para cenar —dijo Hermione.

—Genial, a ver si hay un poco de tarta de melaza —dijo Harry, abriendo la puerta y saliendo de la habitación.

—¡Come otras cosas antes! En serio, a veces pienso que soy su madre —murmuró Hermione, antes de darse la vuelta y mirar a Ron—. ¿Vamo...? ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó, al ver el rostro ensombrecido de su amigo.

—Estaba pensando... ¿recuerdas que acabo de decir que estaríamos junto a Harry pasase lo que pasase? —Hermione asintió, sin estar muy segura de a que se refería el pelirrojo—. Bueno, pues yo no creo poder cumplir eso.

—¿Qué?

—Al menos en el libro, quiero decir.

—Explícate —dijo Hermione. No sonaba ni enfadada, ni irritada, ni siquiera triste; simplemente curiosa.

—Antes de que ocurriese todo esto y empezáramos con el asunto de las lecturas, tenía envidia de Harry. Mucha. —Ron dijo eso con la mirada fija en el suelo—. El jugador de quidditch más joven, su fama, tenía más dinero, incluso sentía que mi familia estaba más pendiente de Harry que por mí.

—Ron, eso es una tontería —declaró Hermione.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Ahora me doy cuenta —se apresuró a decir Ron—. Pero era la impresión que tenía hasta ese momento. Pero después de leer sobre Harry, la vida que llevaba antes de venir a Hogwarts —los puños de Ron se cerraron en ira, recordando el trato que había recibido su mejor amigo en manos de sus "familiares"—, me he dado cuenta de que fui un idiota al tener envidia de él. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el motivo por el cuál es famoso.

—Entiendo. Pero, ¿por qué crees que no apoyarás a Harry en el libro?

—Por... —Ron se rascó la nuca, sin estar muy seguro de lo que decir— mira, no sé si soy yo o qué, pero tengo la impresión de que el libro se esta esforzando para hacer que las cosas me vayan mal desde hace varios capítulos atrás. —Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca, Ron la interrumpió—. No, mira, escúchame. La túnica de gala, los insultos de Malfoy a mi madre en el capítulo de Moody, el hecho de que no haya podido resistirme a la maldición _imperius..._

—Ron, estoy segura que, menos Harry, nadie más se habrá resistido —dijo Hermione.

—¡Ahí esta! ¿Es que no lo ves? Harry se resistió a la maldición, la túnica de gala de Harry es mejor que la mía y, ahora, el nombre de Harry ha salido en el Cáliz de fuego y, en cambio, el mío no. Eso hará una mezcla explosiva y... ¡PUM! adiós a nuestra amistad.

—Ron, te has montado un cacao mental tu solo que me das hasta miedo —soltó Hermione tras unos segundos de tenso silencio. Sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado—. La verdad es que no estoy segura de haberlo entendido bien. Pero vamos, que crees que tú yo del libro creerá que Harry ha hecho trampas y entrado en el torneo de forma ilegal, ¿no?

—Algo así.

—¿Y? No sé para que me cuentas todo esto —dijo Hermione—. Ni siquiera sabes si eso será cierto o no.

—Lo sé, y desde luego espero que no sea cierto —dijo Ron—. Pero en el caso que lo sea. Te pido una cosa. Golpéame lo más fuerte que puedas cuando llegué la parte dónde acuso a Harry.

—¿Qué...? Ron, no te...

—¡Hazlo! Por favor —le pidió.

Hermione suspiró.

—Mira, no te prometo que vaya ha hacerlo, pero lo tendré en cuenta —dijo Hermione.

Ron sonrió un poco.

—Eso me sirve. Bueno, ¿vamos yendo a comer? Porque me muero de hambre...

—¿Se puede saber por que tardáis tanto? —Harry asomó la cabeza por y les echó una mirada desconfiada—. ¿Estabais declarando vuestro amor o qué?

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡No!

Ron y Hermione exclamaron eso con las caras coloradas y se apresuraron a salir de la habitación. Harry los miró irse, antes de negar con la cabeza y seguirles.

 _Ron_ pensó, _no importa si nos acabamos peleando. Tú eres, y serás, mi mejor amigo._

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Vigésimo capítulo subido. Muy bien, se podrá decir que este capítulo podemos dividirlo en dos partes. La primera la incertidumbre de Harry por haber salido como representante de Hogwarts para el torneo, y la segunda parte las sospechas de Ron de que, debido a ese acontecimiento, teme no creer a su mejor amigo (algo que sabemos que sucede). También espero que la parte donde Ron explica porque cree que se peleará con Harry, dando diferentes motivos, sea un poco confusa, ya que era lo que intentaba hacer.**

 **Bueno, dos capítulos más de lectura, y ya será un capítulo en el futuro (esta vez sí).**

 **Espero que este os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki**

 **PD: Esto ya lo mencione en _Los libros sobre los héroes_ pero también lo digo por aquí, a ver que os parece. Tenía pensado que cada cinco capítulos hacer una lista y poner a todos los que están leyendo en este momento. Sería en los capítulos acabados en 0 y 5. En esta ocasión no lo voy ha hacer, pero si os interesa, puedo empezar ha hacerlo desde el 25.**


	21. Los cuatro campeones

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **-Guest: Evidentemente que Harry iba a escuchar. Si sus amigos no vienen, es normal que vaya a buscarlos y que, de casualidad, escuché la conversación que estaban teniendo. Además es una buena manera para que Harry vea los miedos y preocupaciones de Ron sin pensar que su mejor amigo simplemente lo ha abandonado.**

 **-Guest 2: Para que luego digan que Adivinación no sirve para nada, XD**

 **-x29: Intento que los personajes se acerquen a los del canon hecho por Rowling, pero dándoles mi toque. Y sí, el hecho de estar leyendo la historia de los libros, les han hecho crecer de una manera un poco distinta a la de los libros. Hermione con guantes de boxeo... sería muy interesante de ver, pero no los tendrá. Al fin y al cabo, en esa sala se encuentra el arma más poderosa del mundo.**

 **-Victoria13: Desde que empecé a publicar esta parte, habían personas que me preguntaban como actuaría Ron al saber que el nombre de Harry había salido en el cáliz, así que este capítulo ha servido para disipar esas dudas. Además, siempre he pensado que en los libros Ron sabía desde el principio que Harry no había puesto el nombre en el cáliz, pero que los celos que había ido acumulando a lo largo de los años finalmente estallaron y acusó a Harry de haber hecho trampas. Después, aunque quería disculparse, su orgullo y testarudez no le dejaron hacerlo hasta la primera prueba, dónde, después de ver a su mejor amigo enfrentarse a un dragón, decidió dejar esos sentimientos atrás y disculparse con Harry.**

* * *

Después de que Harry, Ron y Hermione se reuniesen con el resto en la mesa y terminasen de cenar, se dirigieron de nuevo a sus lugares y Will tomó el libro para seguir con la lectura.

Pero antes de que pudiese empezar a leer, Lily lo interrumpió.

—Harry, ¿estás bien? —preguntó con una nota de preocupación en su voz.

Harry, recordando su reacción al descubrir que su nombre había salido en el Cáliz de Fuego, se sonrojo. Entendía que la gente estaba preocupada por él.

—Sí —asintió—. Es solamente que no me esperaba eso, ya que yo no he metido, ni meteré, mi nombre en el cáliz. —Lo último lo dijo en un tono de voz fuerte, como si tratase de convencer a alguien que él no haría eso. Pero no sabía si era a los demás o ha si mismo.

—Tranquilízate, Potter. Todos en esta sala hemos leído lo bastante sobre ti para saber que no harías ese tipo de cosas —dijo la mayor de los Greengrass—. Aunque bueno, eso es solamente aquí. No puedo asegurar que en el libro sea igual. No, lo más seguro es que en el libro la mayoría crea que has hecho trampas para entrar.

Harry suspiró y asintió. No esperaba menos.

—Bueno —dijo en ese momento Will—, si os parece bien, voy empezando a leer ¿entendido? **Los cuatro campeones.**

 **Harry permaneció sentado, consciente de que todos cuantos estaban en el** **Gran Comedor lo miraban.**

—Tu nombre acaba de salir en un objeto del cuál, por teoría, no debería haber salido... no entiendo porque todos te miran —dijo Tonks.

 **Se sentía aturdido, atontado. Debía de estar** **soñando. O no había oído bien.**

—Lo repetí como tres veces, así que si has oído bien —dijo Emily.

 **Nadie aplaudía.**

—La sorpresa es grande —dijo Regulus.

—Yo lo estoy y ni siquiera estoy allí —dijo Holly.

 **Un zumbido como de abejas enfurecidas comenzaba a** **llenar el salón. Algunos alumnos se levantaban para ver mejor a Harry, que** **seguía inmóvil, sentado en su sitio.**

 **En la mesa de los profesores, la profesora McGonagall se levantó y se** **acercó a Dumbledore, con el que cuchicheó impetuosamente. El profesor** **Dumbledore inclinaba hacia ella la cabeza, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.**

—Con un poco de suerte no le llamarán o pensarán que ha sido un error —susurró Lily, levemente esperanzada—. Incluso es posible que Dumbledore se haya equivocado al leer el pergamino.

—Mi querida Lily, aunque reconozco que mi vista ya no es tan buena como en el pasado, estoy bastante seguro de que he leído el nombre de Harry correctamente —dijo Dumbledore—. Y me temo que las dos primera posibilidades no podrán llevarse acabo.

Lily miró al director, inexpresivamente.

—¿Usted ha hecho un curso para joderle las esperanzas a la gente o qué? —preguntó.

A pesar de la tensión que había por lo que ocurría en el libro, varios soltaron una carcajada ante la pregunta de Lily, Dumbledore incluido.

 **Harry se volvió hacia Ron y Hermione. Más allá de ellos, vio que todos los** **demás ocupantes de la larga mesa de Gryffindor lo miraban con la boca** **abierta.**

 **—Yo no puse mi nombre —dijo Harry, totalmente confuso—. Vosotros lo** **sabéis.**

—Lo sabemos —dijeron sus dos amigos rápidamente.

 **Uno y otro le devolvieron la misma mirada de aturdimiento.**

 **En la mesa de los profesores, Dumbledore se irguió e hizo un gesto** **afirmativo a la profesora McGonagall.**

 **—¡Harry Potter! —llamó—. ¡Harry! ¡Levántate y ven aquí, por favor!**

 **—Vamos —le susurró Hermione, dándole a Harry un leve empujón.**

—Gracias por mandarme a mi muerte, amiga querida —dijo Harry sarcásticamente.

—A mí no me eches la culpa, que el que no se movía eres tú —se defendió Hermione—. Además, ni si quiera sabes si vas a participar o no. Con un poco de suerte te sacarán del torneo por solamente tener catorce años.

—Hermione, ya hemos hablado de eso —dijo Harry.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Solo ten un poco de confianza en los profesores y miembros de ministerio, ¿vale?

—Cómo digas —suspiró Harry.

 **Harry se puso en pie, se pisó el dobladillo de la túnica y se tambaleó un** **poco.**

—Genial, ahora no solamente me verán como el idiota de catorce años que ha entrado ilegalmente en un torneo, sino que además me verán como el idiota de catorce años que ha entrado ilegalmente en un torneo y que se tropieza con su propia túnica —dijo Harry.

 **Avanzó por el hueco que había entre las mesas de Gryffindor y** **Hufflepuff. Le pareció un camino larguísimo. La mesa de los profesores no** **parecía hallarse más cerca aunque él caminara hacia ella, y notaba la mirada** **de cientos y cientos de ojos, como si cada uno de ellos fuera un reflector. El** **zumbido se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Después de lo que le pareció una hora,** **se halló delante de Dumbledore y notó las miradas de todos los profesores.**

 **—Bueno... cruza la puerta, Harry —dijo Dumbledore, sin sonreír.**

 _Cómo para sonreír en esa situación_ pensó Dumbledore.

 **Harry pasó por la mesa de profesores. Hagrid, sentado justo en un** **extremo, no le guiñó un ojo, ni levantó la mano, ni hizo ninguna de sus** **habituales señas de saludo. Parecía completamente aturdido y, al pasar Harry,** **lo miró como hacían todos los demás.**

Harry se estremeció. Que hasta Hagrid lo mirase así...

 **Harry salió del Gran Comedor y se encontró en una sala más pequeña, decorada con retratos de brujos y brujas.**

 **Delante de él, en la chimenea, crepitaba un fuego acogedor.** **Cuando entró, las caras de los retratados se volvieron hacia él. Vio que** **una bruja con el rostro lleno de arrugas salía precipitadamente de los límites de** **su marco y se iba al cuadro vecino, que era el retrato de un mago con bigotes** **de foca. La bruja del rostro arrugado empezó a susurrarle algo al oído.**

—Oh, creo que esa es amiga de la Señora Gorda. Se llamaba Violeta, Victoria o algo así —dijo Charlie.

 **Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory y Fleur Delacour estaban junto a la chimenea.** **Con sus siluetas recortadas contra las llamas, tenían un aspecto curiosamente** **imponente.** **Krum, cabizbajo y siniestro, se apoyaba en la repisa de la chimenea, ligeramente separado de los otros dos. Cedric, de pie con las manos a la** **espalda, observaba el fuego. Fleur Delacour lo miró cuando entró y volvió a** **echarse para atrás su largo pelo plateado.**

 **—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, creyendo que había entrado para transmitirles** **algún mensaje—. ¿«Quieguen» que volvamos al «comedog»?**

—Eso sería lo más lógico para pensar —reconoció Sally.

 **Harry no sabía cómo explicar lo que acababa de suceder.**

—Aunque lo expliques, resultaría muy difícil de creer —dijo Cedric.

 **Se quedó allí** **quieto, mirando a los tres campeones, sorprendido de lo altos que parecían.**

—Cualquiera comparado contigo es más alto —dijo Ron. Harry le mandó una mirada fulminante.

 **Oyó detrás un ruido de pasos apresurados. Era Ludo, que entraba en la** **sala. Cogió del brazo a Harry y lo llevó hacia delante.**

 **—¡Extraordinario!**

—Yo no diría eso exactamente —dijo Molly con el ceño fruncido.

—Ludo es así. —El señor Weasley se encogió de hombros—. No me extrañaría que encontrase toda esa situación divertida y emocionante.

—¡Pues no debería! —espetó su esposa.

 **—susurró, apretándole el brazo—. ¡Absolutamente** **extraordinario! Caballeros...**

—¿Disculpe? —dijo Fleur.

 **señorita**

—Mejor.

 **—añadió, acercándose al fuego y** **dirigiéndose a los otros tres—. ¿Puedo presentarles, por increíble que parezca,** **al cuarto campeón del Torneo de los tres magos?**

 **Viktor Krum se enderezó. Su hosca cara se ensombreció al examinar a** **Harry. Cedric parecía desconcertado: pasó la vista de Bagman a Harry y de** **Harry a Bagman como si estuviera convencido de que había oído mal.**

—Una parte de mí sigue confiado en que ha escuchado mal —murmuró Cedric para él.

 **Fleur** **Delacour, sin embargo, se sacudió el pelo y dijo con una sonrisa:**

 **—¡Oh, un chiste muy «divegtido», «señog» Bagman!**

—La reacción normal que tendría cualquiera —reconoció Daphne.

 **—¿Un chiste? —repitió Bagman, desconcertado—. ¡No, no, en absoluto!** **¡El nombre de Harry acaba de salir del cáliz de fuego!**

 **Krum contrajo levemente sus espesas cejas negras. Cedric seguía** **teniendo el mismo aspecto de cortés desconcierto. Fleur frunció el entrecejo.**

 **—«Pego» es evidente que ha habido un «egog» —le dijo a Bagman con** **desdén—. Él no puede «competig». Es demasiado joven.**

 **—Bueno... esto ha sido muy extraño —reconoció Bagman, frotándose la** **barbilla impecablemente afeitada y mirando sonriente a Harry—. Pero, como** **sabéis, la restricción es una novedad de este año, impuesta sólo como medida** **extra de seguridad.** **Y como su nombre ha salido del cáliz de fuego... Quiero** **decir que no creo que ahora haya ninguna posibilidad de hacer algo para** **impedirlo.**

Harry soltó un suspiro, derrotado. Ya sabía que tendría que participar sí o sí. Igualmente eso no le hacía sentirse mejor.

 **Son las reglas, Harry, y no tienes más remedio que concursar.** **Tendrás que hacerlo lo mejor que puedas...**

 **Detrás de ellos, la puerta volvió a abrirse para dar paso a un grupo** **numeroso de gente: el profesor Dumbledore, seguido de cerca por el señor** **Crouch, el profesor Karkarov, Madame Maxime, la profesora McGonagall y el** **profesor Snape.**

—¿Qué narices hace Que...

—James.

—... Snape allí? —preguntó James—. Puedo entender que Dumbledore, Karkarov y Maxime estén allí, son los directores. Crouch es uno de los organizadores del torneo, así que es normal que también este allí. Y McGonagall es la subdirectora y, aparte, la jefa de Gryffindor... El único que no tiene motivos para estar allí es Snape.

—Bueno, él es el jefe de Slytherin... —dijo Remus, intentando buscar una respuesta lógica a las acciones de Snape.

—¿Y? Cornamenta tiene razón, Lunático. Quejicus no pinta nada allí —replicó Sirius.

—¡Sirius!

Sirius ignoró la protesta de Sally y continuó hablando:

—Sí es porque es el jefe de una de las casas, ¿entonces por qué no están ni Flitwick ni Sprout? Sobre todo Sprout, teniendo en cuenta de que uno de los miembros de su casa está allí como participante. No Remus, ese tipo solamente esta allí para intentar joder a Harry de alguna manera. Ya lo verás.

 **Antes de que la profesora McGonagall cerrara la puerta, Harry** **oyó el rumor de los cientos de estudiantes que estaban al otro lado del muro.**

 **—¡Madame Maxime! —dijo Fleur de inmediato, caminando con decisión** **hacia la directora de su academia—. ¡Dicen que este niño también va a** **«competig»!**

 **En medio de su aturdimiento e incredulidad, Harry sintió una punzada de** **ira: «¿Niño?»**

—No creo que ese sea el momento ni el lugar para irritarte, simplemente porque te llaman niño —dijo Ginny.

 **Madame Maxime se había erguido completamente hasta alcanzar toda su** **considerable altura. La parte superior de la cabeza rozó en la araña llena de** **velas, y el pecho gigantesco, cubierto de satén negro, pareció inflarse.**

 **—¿Qué significa todo esto, «Dumbledog»? —preguntó imperiosamente.**

—Mucho me temo que no sé de que va todo este asunto —dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad.

 **—Es lo mismo que quisiera saber yo, Dumbledore —dijo el profesor** **Karkarov. Mostraba una tensa sonrisa, y sus azules ojos parecían pedazos de** **hielo—. ¿Dos campeones de Hogwarts? No recuerdo que nadie me explicara** **que el colegio anfitrión tuviera derecho a dos campeones. ¿O es que no he** **leído las normas con el suficiente cuidado?**

 **Soltó una risa breve y desagradable.**

 **— _C'est impossible!_ —exclamó Madame Maxime, apoyando su enorme ****mano llena de soberbias cuentas de ópalo sobre el hombro de Fleur—.** **«Hogwag» no puede «teneg» dos campeones. Es absolutamente injusto.**

 **—Creíamos que tu raya de edad rechazaría a los aspirantes más jóvenes,** **Dumbledore —añadió Karkarov, sin perder su sonrisa, aunque tenía los ojos** **más fríos que nunca—. De no ser así, habríamos traído una más amplia selección de candidatos de nuestros colegios.**

 **—No es culpa de nadie más que de Potter, Karkarov**

—Diez galeones a que es Snape —susurró Fred a George.

—Diez galeones a que es Severus —replicó George.

Ambos se dieron la mano.

 **—intervino Snape con** **voz melosa.**

—¡Gané! —exclamaron los gemelos Weasley, sorprendiendo al resto.

—¿Qué?

—¡Te dije que había sido Snape/Severus! —exclamaron ambos, ignorando al resto—. ¡Me debes diez galeones!

Percy suspiró.

—Vamos a ver. Primero, ambos habéis apostado por la misma persona. Segundo, no tenéis diez galeones.

Fred y George se miraron.

—¿Me prestas diez galeones, Percy? —preguntó Fred.

—Déjame diez galeones, por favor —pidió George.

—¡Ni hablar! —exclamó Percy.

—¡Aguafiestas!

—Señores Weasley, ¿podemos seguir con la lectura? —pidió McGonagall con seriedad.

—Lo lamento, profesora —se disculpó Percy.

—Todo por no darme los diez galeones, Percy.

—Es culpa tuya, hermano.

—¡Seréis...!

 **La malicia daba un brillo especial a sus negros ojos—. No hay que** **culpar a Dumbledore del empeño de Potter en quebrantar las normas. Desde** **que llegó aquí no ha hecho otra cosa que traspasar límites...**

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Para lo único que esta allí es para meter mierda! —exclamó James.

 **—Gracias, Severus —dijo con firmeza Dumbledore, y Snape se calló,** **aunque sus ojos siguieron lanzando destellos malévolos entre la cortina de** **grasiento pelo negro.**

 **El profesor Dumbledore miró a Harry, y éste le devolvió la mirada,** **intentando descifrar la expresión de los ojos tras las gafas de media luna.**

 **—¿Echaste tu nombre en el cáliz de fuego, Harry? —le preguntó** **Dumbledore con tono calmado.**

—Suerte que es Dumbledore y suele estar tranquilo —dijo Sally.

—¿Os imagináis que Dumbledore hubiese empezado a gritar a Harry y a zarandearlo de lado a lado? —preguntó Sirius, causando algunas risas. Desde luego Dumbledore sería incapaz de eso.

 **—No —contestó Harry, muy consciente de que todos lo observaban con** **gran atención. Semioculto en la sombra, Snape profirió una suave exclamación** **de incredulidad.**

—Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, Severus —susurró Lily.

 **—¿Le pediste a algún alumno mayor que echara tu nombre en el cáliz de** **fuego? —inquirió el director, sin hacer caso a Snape.**

 **—No —respondió Harry con vehemencia.**

 **—¡Ah, «pog» supuesto está mintiendo! —gritó Madame Maxime.**

—¡Si ni siquiera me conoce! ¡¿Qué sabrá ella?! —exclamó Harry ligeramente irritado.

—Bueno, es normal que piense de esa forma, ¿no? —replicó Fleur en defensa de su directora.

 **Snape agitaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, con un rictus en los labios.**

 **—Él no pudo cruzar la raya de edad —dijo severamente la profesora** **McGonagall—. Supongo que todos estamos de acuerdo en ese punto...**

 **—«Dumbledog» pudo «habeg» cometido algún «egog» —replicó Madame** **Maxime, encogiéndose de hombros.**

—Es posible —reconoció Dumbledore.

—Por supuesto que no has cometido ningún error, Dumbledore —replicó McGonagall con enfado—. Solamente quieren desprestigiarte y lo sabes.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó Fleur, defendiendo a Madame Maxime.

Viktor no dijo nada, consciente de que su director iba a buscar cualquier excusa para hacer quedar mal a Albus Dumbledore.

 **—Por supuesto, eso es posible —admitió Dumbledore por cortesía.**

 **—¡Sabes perfectamente que no has cometido error alguno, Dumbledore!** **—repuso airada la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Por Dios, qué absurdo! ¡Harry no** **pudo traspasar por sí mismo la raya! Y, puesto que el profesor Dumbledore** **está seguro de que Harry no convenció a ningún alumno mayor para que lo** **hiciera por él, mi parecer es que eso debería bastarnos a los demás.**

Sirius silbó.

—Te ha llamado dos veces Harry, cachorro. Se nota que le preocupas mucho.

—Evidentemente que sí. Es estudiante de mi casa —dijo Minerva.

 **Y le dirigió al profesor Snape una mirada encolerizada.**

 **—Señor Crouch... señor Bagman —dijo Karkarov, de nuevo con voz** **afectada—, ustedes son nuestros jueces imparciales. Supongo que estarán de** **acuerdo en que esto es completamente irregular.**

 **Bagman se pasó un pañuelo por la cara, redonda e infantil, y miró al señor** **Crouch, que estaba fuera del círculo iluminado por el fuego de la chimenea y** **tenía el rostro medio oculto en la sombra. Su aspecto era vagamente misterioso, y la semioscuridad lo hacia parecer mucho más viejo, dándole una** **apariencia casi de calavera. Pero, al hablar, su voz fue tan cortante como** **siempre:**

 **—Hay que seguir las reglas, y las reglas establecen claramente que** **aquellas personas cuyos nombres salgan del cáliz de fuego estarán obligadas** **a competir en el Torneo.**

 **—Bien, Barty conoce el reglamento de cabo a rabo —dijo Bagman,** **sonriendo y volviéndose hacia Karkarov y Madame Maxime, como si el asunto** **estuviera cerrado.**

—Dudo que se resuelva tan rápido —dijo Bill.

 **—Insisto en que se vuelva a proponer a consideración el nombre del resto** **de mis alumnos —dijo Karkarov. La sonrisa y el tono afectado habían** **desaparecido. De hecho, la expresión de su rostro no era nada agradable—.** **Vuelve a sacar el cáliz de fuego, y continuaremos añadiendo nombres hasta** **que cada colegio cuente con dos campeones.**

—El cáliz ni siquiera funciona así —señaló Remus.

 **No pido más que lo justo,** **Dumbledore.**

 **—Pero, Karkarov, no es así como funciona el cáliz de fuego —objetó** **Bagman—. El cáliz acaba de apagarse y no volverá a arder hasta el comienzo** **del próximo Torneo.**

—Ahora que Bagman lo menciona... ¿cómo se enciende la llama del Cáliz de Fuego? —preguntó Hermione.

—Hacen falta que tres personas se reúnan y realicen un hechizo al mismo tiempo para encenderlo —explicó Dumbledore.

 **—¡En el que, desde luego, Durmstrang no participará! —estalló Karkarov—** **. ¡Después de todos nuestros encuentros, negociaciones y compromisos, no** **esperaba que ocurriera algo de esta naturaleza! ¡Estoy tentado de irme ahora** **mismo!**

—Aunque ya no puede hacerlo —dijo Bill—. Una vez que el cáliz escogió a Krum, ya no puede hacer nada de nada para rechazarlo.

 **—Ésa es una falsa amenaza, Karkarov —gruñó una voz, junto a la** **puerta—. Ahora no puedes retirar a tu campeón. Está obligado a competir.** **Como dijo Dumbledore, ha firmado un contrato mágico vinculante. Te conviene,** **¿eh?**

—¿Qué le conviene? —preguntó Astoria, confusa.

 **Moody acababa de entrar en la sala. Se acercó al fuego cojeando, y, a** **cada paso que daba, retumbaba la pata de palo.**

 **—¿Que si me conviene? —repitió Karkarov—. Me temo que no te** **comprendo, Moody.**

 **A Harry le pareció que Karkarov intentaba adoptar un tono de desdén,** **como si ni siquiera mereciera la pena escuchar lo que Moody decía, pero las** **manos traicionaban sus sentimientos. Estaban apretadas en sendos puños.**

 **—¿No me entiendes? —dijo Moody en voz baja—. Pues es muy sencillo,** **Karkarov. Tan sencillo como que alguien eche el nombre de Potter en ese cáliz** **sabiendo que si sale se verá forzado a participar.**

 **—¡Evidentemente, alguien tenía mucho empeño en que «Hogwag tuviega»** **el doble de «opogtunidades»! —declaró Madame Maxime.**

—Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido —dijo Tonks—. Si hubiesen querido que Hogwarts tuviese el doble de oportunidades, habrían hecho que el segundo campeón fuese alguien de séptimo, no un crío de catorce años que apenas va por su cuarto curso de educación mágica.

Harry, aunque molesto por el comentario de "crío", tenía que reconocer que Tonks llevaba la razón.

 **—Estoy completamente de acuerdo, Madame Máxime —asintió Karkarov,** **haciendo ante ella una leve reverencia—. Voy a presentar mi queja ante el** **Ministerio de Magia y la Confederación Internacional de Magos...**

 **—Si alguien tiene motivos para quejarse es Potter —gruñó Moody—, y, sin** **embargo, es curioso... No le oigo decir ni medio...**

—Pues bien que antes ha soltado una bonita ristra de insultos —señaló Regulus.

 **—¿Y «pog» qué «tendgía» que «quejagse»?** **—estalló Fleur Delacour,**

—¿Quizás por qué me están obligando a participar en un torneo mortal contra mi voluntad? —preguntó Harry sarcásticamente.

 **dando una patada en el suelo—. Va a «podeg pagticipag», ¿no? ¡Todos hemos** **soñado «dugante» semanas y semanas con «seg» elegidos! Mil galeones en** **metálico... ¡es una «opogtunidad pog» la que muchos «moguiguían»!**

—Bueno, a ver, no sé de que va el asunto y ni siquiera lo conozco. Digo que es normal que me queje, ¿no? —dijo Fleur, un poco cohibida por las miradas que andaba recibiendo.

 **—Tal vez alguien espera que Potter muera por ella —replicó Moody, con** **un levísimo matiz de exasperación en la voz.**

La sala se quedó en silencio.

—Eso... eso es un poco exagerado, ¿no? —dijo Emily al final. Aunque, por su tono, parecía estar bastante convencida por la suposición de Moody. Suponía que tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que Harry halla estado a punto de morir en varias ocasiones en el pasado.

 **A estas palabras les siguió un silencio extremadamente tenso.**

 **Ludo Bagman, que parecía muy nervioso, se alzaba sobre las puntas de** **los pies y volvía apoyarse sobre las plantas.**

 **—Pero hombre, Moody... ¡vaya cosas dices! —protestó.**

 **—Como todo el mundo sabe, el profesor Moody da la mañana por perdida** **si no ha descubierto antes de la comida media docena de intentos de asesinato** **—dijo en voz alta Karkarov**

 **—. Por lo que parece, ahora les está enseñando a** **sus alumnos a hacer lo mismo. Una rara cualidad en un profesor de Defensa** **Contra las Artes Oscuras, Dumbledore, pero no dudo que tenías tus motivos** **para contratarlo.**

—¡ALERTA PERMANENTE! Es lo único que diré —dijo Moody.

—Y gritara —gruñó Will para él.

 **—Conque imagino cosas, ¿eh? —gruñó Moody—. Con que veo cosas,** **¿eh? Fue una bruja o un mago competente el que echó el nombre del** **muchacho en el cáliz.**

—Dicho así parece que este insinuando que no soy competente —suspiró Harry.

—Al menos le esta buscando una explicación lógica al hecho de que tu nombre haya salido en el cáliz —le consoló Ginny.

 **—¡Ah!, ¿qué prueba hay de eso? —preguntó Madame Maxime, alzando** **sus enormes manos.**

 **—¡Que consiguió engañar a un objeto mágico extraordinario! —replicó** **Moody—. Para hacerle olvidar al cáliz de fuego que sólo compiten tres colegios** **tuvo que usarse un encantamiento confundidor excepcionalmente fuerte...**

—Cosa que un estudiante de cuarto curso no podría realizar —asintió Dumbledore.

—Hasta la señorita Granger, siendo la estudiante más talentosa de cuarto curso, le sería imposible —añadió McGonagall.

Hermione se sonrojo.

—Profesora, yo no...

—¿Para que intentas negarlo? Todos en esta habitación ya sabemos que eres la mejor estudiante de nuestro curso —dijo Ron.

 **Por que creo estar en lo cierto al suponer que propuso el nombre de Potter como** **representante de un cuarto colegio, para asegurarse de que era el único en su** **grupo...**

 **—Parece que has pensado mucho en ello, Moody —apuntó Karkarov con** **frialdad—, y la verdades que te ha quedado una teoría muy ingeniosa...** **aunque he oído que recientemente se te metió en la cabeza que uno de tus** **regalos de cumpleaños contenía un huevo de basilisco astutamente** **disimulado, y lo hiciste trizas antes de darte cuenta de que era un reloj de** **mesa.**

—Las cosas serían de otra manera si se envolviese más claramente los regalos —gruñó Moody—. O mejor que no se envolviesen directamente...

—Hombre, digo yo que eso estropearía el significado de un regalo, ¿no? —susurró Eli a sus amigos.

 **Así que nos disculparás si no te tomamos demasiado en serio...**

 **—Hay gente que puede aprovecharse de las situaciones más inocentes —** **contestó Moody con voz amenazante—. Mi trabajo consiste en pensar cómo** **obran los magos tenebrosos, Karkarov, como deberías recordar.**

 **—¡Alastor! —dijo Dumbledore en tono de advertencia.**

 **Por un momento, Harry se preguntó a quién se estaba dirigiendo, pero** **luego comprendió que _Ojoloco_ no podía ser el verdadero nombre de Moody. **

—¿De verdad te pensabas que el nombre de Moody era Ojoloco? —preguntó Alan, divertido.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

 **Éste se calló, aunque siguió mirando con satisfacción a Karkarov, que tenía el** **rostro encendido de cólera.**

 **—No sabemos cómo se ha originado esta situación —continuó** **Dumbledore dirigiéndose a todos los reunidos en la sala—. Pero me parece** **que no nos queda más remedio que aceptar las cosas tal como están. Tanto** **Cedric como Harry han sido seleccionados para competir en el Torneo. Y eso** **es lo que tendrán que hacer.**

 **—Ah, «pego, Dumbledog»...**

—¿Para que seguir insistiendo? Ya ha quedado claro que no se puede hacer nada.

 **—Mi querida Madame Maxime, si se le ha ocurrido a usted una alternativa,** **estaré encantado de escucharla.**

 **Dumbledore aguardó, pero Madame Maxime no dijo nada; se limitó a** **mirarlo duramente. Y no era la única: Snape parecía furioso, Karkarov estaba** **lívido. Bagman, en cambio, parecía bastante entusiasmado.**

—Al menos hay alguien que disfruta todo eso —murmuró Harry.

 **—Bueno, ¿nos ponemos a ello, entonces? —dijo frotándose las manos y** **sonriendo a todo el mundo—. Tenemos que darles las instrucciones a nuestros** **campeones, ¿no? Barty, ¿quieres hacer el honor?**

 **El señor Crouch pareció salir de un profundo ensueño.**

 **—Sí —respondió—, las instrucciones. Sí... la primera prueba...**

 **Fue hacia la zona iluminada por el fuego. De cerca, a Harry le pareció que** **se encontraba enfermo. Se lo veía ojeroso, y la piel, arrugada y reseca,** **mostraba un aspecto que no era el que tenía durante los Mundiales de** **quidditch.**

Percy parecía preocupado por la condición de su jefe. Aunque suponía que tenía algo que ver con el estrés de organizar el Torneo de los tres magos.

 **—La primera prueba está pensada para medir vuestro coraje —les explicó** **a Harry, Cedric, Fleur y Krum—, así que no os vamos a decir en qué consiste.** **El coraje para afrontar lo desconocido es una cualidad muy importante en un** **mago, muy importante...** **La primera prueba se llevará a cabo el veinticuatro de noviembre, ante los** **demás estudiantes y el tribunal.** **A los campeones no les está permitido solicitar ni aceptar ayuda de** **ningún tipo por parte de sus profesores para llevar a cabo las pruebas del** **Torneo.**

—Es decir, que mientras la ayuda no provenga de ningún profesor, no hay problema —murmuró Reg. Eso podría ayudar en algo al joven Potter, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de quién era amigo.

 **Harán frente al primero de los retos armados sólo con su varita.** **Cuando la primera prueba haya dado fin, recibirán información sobre la** **segunda. Debido a que el Torneo exige una gran dedicación a los campeones,** **éstos quedarán exentos de los exámenes de fin de año.**

—Mira, lo único bueno que le veo al puñetero torneo —murmuró Harry, recibiendo un codazo de parte de Ginny.

 **El señor Crouch se volvió hacia Dumbledore.**

 **—Eso es todo, ¿no, Albus?**

 **—Creo que sí —respondió Dumbledore, que observaba al señor Crouch** **con algo de preocupación—. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres pasar la noche** **en Hogwarts, Barty?**

—Leyendo como se ve físicamente, creo que sería lo mejor —murmuró Dumbledore, pensativamente—. Quizás debería hablar con Poppy, para que este atenta a Barty mientras este en la escuela...

 **—No, Dumbledore, tengo que volver al Ministerio—contestó el señor** **Crouch—. Es un momento muy difícil, tenemos mucho trabajo. He dejado a** **cargo al joven Weatherby...**

Los hermanos Weasley, menos Percy, sofocaron una risa ante el nombre del tercer hermano Weasley.

 **Es muy entusiasta; a decir verdad, quizá sea** **demasiado entusiasta...**

—Quizás deberías tomarte las cosas con más calma, hijo —dijo Arthur.

—No puedo, papá —replicó Percy—. El señor Crouch necesitará toda la ayuda posible. Sobre todo viendo como estará en el futuro.

 **—Al menos tomarás algo de beber antes de irte... —insistió Dumbledore.**

 **—Vamos, Barty. ¡Yo me voy a quedar! —dijo Bagman muy animado—.** **Ahora es en Hogwarts donde ocurren las cosas, ya lo sabes. ¡Es mucho más** **emocionante que la oficina!**

—Es agradable ver como uno se lo pasa bien —murmuró Harry.

—Ya colega. Ya lo has dicho antes —dijo Ron.

 **—Creo que no, Ludo —contestó Crouch, con algo de su sempiterna** **impaciencia.**

 **—Profesor Karkarov, Madame Maxime, ¿una bebida antes de que nos** **retiremos a descansar? —ofreció Dumbledore.**

—Dudo que acepten después de lo que ha ocurrido —dijo Lily.

 **Pero Madame Maxime ya le había pasado a Fleur un brazo por los** **hombros y la sacaba rápidamente de la sala. Harry las oyó hablar muy rápido** **en francés al salir al Gran Comedor.**

—Supongo que estaremos hablando acerca de lo que ha pasado —dijo Fleur, encogiéndose de hombros.

 **Karkarov le hizo a Krum una seña, y ellos** **también salieron, aunque en silencio.**

 **—Harry, Cedric, os recomiendo que subáis a los dormitorios —les dijo** **Dumbledore, sonriéndoles—. Estoy seguro de que las casas de Hufflepuff y** **Gryffindor os aguardan para celebrarlo con vosotros, y no estaría bien privarlas** **de esta excelente excusa para armar jaleo.**

—¡Fiesta! —gritaron los gemelos Weasley.

—Ahora que Percy no esta, podremos beber alcohol —añadió Fred.

—¡Fred! ¡George! ¡Ni se os ocurra! —chilló la señora Weasley con furia.

—Que era una broma, mamá —se defendió George—. Ron y Ginny estarán allí, así que no podemos darles mal ejemplo.

—¿Desde cuando os ha importado ser buen ejemplo de los dos enanos? —preguntó Bill, divertido.

—¡Eh! —exclamaron los dos enanos Weasley... perdón, los dos jóvenes Weasley.

—Desde que somos los mayores de Hogwarts —respondió Fred.

 **Harry miró a Cedric, que asintió con la cabeza, y salieron juntos.**

 **El Gran Comedor se hallaba desierto. Las velas, casi consumidas ya,** **conferían a las dentadas sonrisas de las calabazas un aspecto misterioso y** **titilante.**

 **—O sea —comentó Cedric con una sutil sonrisa— ¡que volvemos a jugar el** **uno contra el otro!**

—Eso parece —dijo Harry—. Aunque preferiría que fuese en el terreno de quidditch, y no aquí.

—Bueno, yo todavía voy a sexto, así que aún me queda un año —repuso Cedric—. Ya nos enfrentaremos el curso siguiente.

—Sí —respondió Harry con una sonrisa desafiante—. Y, en esta ocasión, no pienso perder.

—Bueno, ya veremos —replicó Cedric con la misma sonrisa desafiante.

 **—Eso parece —repuso Harry. No se le ocurría nada que decir. En su** **cabeza reinaba una confusión total, como si le hubieran robado el cerebro.**

 **—Bueno, cuéntame —le dijo Cedric cuando entraban en el vestíbulo,** **pálidamente iluminado por las antorchas—. ¿Cómo hiciste para dejar tu** **nombre?**

 **—No lo hice —le contestó Harry levantando la mirada hacia él—. Yo no lo** **puse. He dicho la verdad.**

 **—Ah... vale —respondió Cedric. Era evidente que no le creía**

—Bueno, tampoco es que la situación haya quedado muy clara, ¿no? —se defendió Cedric—. Además de que apenas conozco a Harry, más allá del quidditch.

—Entonces, ¿ahora crees que Harry ha puesto su nombre en el cáliz? —preguntó Sirius.

—Hombre, ahora no —respondió Cedric—. He visto lo suficientemente de Harry en los libros como para saber que él no haría algo así.

 **—. Bueno...** **hasta mañana, pues.**

 **En vez de continuar por la escalinata de mármol, Cedric se metió por una** **puerta que quedaba a su derecha.**

—La sala común de Hufflepuff se encuentra en los sótanos —dijo Cedric.

—Mira, como la de Slytherin —comentó Ron.

—Más o menos. La de Slytherin se encuentra en las mazmorras y no en el sótano —respondió Hermione.

—Pero ambas se encuentras bajo tierra —dijo Luna—. Mientras que las de Gryffindor y las de Ravenclaw se hayan en torres.

 **Harry lo oyó bajar por la escalera de piedra** **y luego, despacio, comenzó él mismo a subir por la de mármol.**

 **¿Iba a creerle alguien aparte de Ron y Hermione, o pensarían todos que él** **mismo se había apuntado para el Torneo?**

Ron, recordando sus preocupaciones de antes, se removió algo incómodo en su sitio. Hermione, sintiendo eso, tomó la mano de Ron entre las suyas.

 **Pero ¿cómo podía creer eso nadie,** **cuando iba a enfrentarse a tres competidores que habían recibido tres años** **más de educación mágica que él, cuando tendría que enfrentarse a unas** **pruebas que no sólo serían muy peligrosas, sino que debían ser realizadas** **ante cientos de personas?**

—¿Y? A eso la gente no le importa —dijo Charlie.

 **Sí, es verdad que había pensad o en ser campeón:** **había dejado volar la imaginación. Pero había sido una locura, realmente, una** **especie de sueño. En ningún momento había considerado seriamente la** **posibilidad de entrar...**

—¡Es cierto! —exclamó Harry al ver que recibía varias miradas de incredulidad. Resopló molesto. ¿Tanto les costaba entender que a Harry le gustaba la tranquilidad?

 **Pero había alguien que sí lo había considerado, alguien que quería que** **participara en el Torneo, y se había asegurado de que entraba. ¿Por qué?** **¿Para darle un gusto?**

—Ni hablar —dijeron varios.

 **No sabía por qué, pero le parecía que no. ¿Para verlo** **hacer el ridículo?**

—Mucho trabajo.

 **Bueno, seguramente quedaría complacido. ¿O lo había** **hecho para que muriera? ¿Moody había estado simplemente dando sus** **habituales muestras de paranoia? ¿No podía haber puesto alguien su nombre** **en el cáliz de fuego para hacerle una gracia, como parte de un juego? ¿De** **verdad había alguien que deseaba que muriera?**

—Bueno, si Voldemort —dijo Harry—. Pero ¿cómo podría haberse colado él en el castillo y poner mi nombre en el cáliz? —preguntó.

—No necesariamente debería haber sido Voldemort, Harry —dijo James—. Podría ser alguien que trabajase por él.

—Eso es —asintió Sirius—. Por ejemplo: Karkarov. Fue un antiguo mortífago. ¿Quién dice que no podría seguir bajo las ordenes de Voldemort?

—O Snape —añadió James—. Seguramente que no debe de ser más que un espía que...

—¡James! —le advirtió Lily, mientras miraba el semblante sombrío de Jake.

—James, Sirius. Os aseguro que Severus cuenta con mi más absoluta confianza —dijo Dumbledore en ese momento—. En cuanto a Igor, dudo que este muy dispuesto a volver al lado de lord Voldemort, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que vendió a varios de los suyos para librarse de su deuda en Azkaban.

—Además, no necesariamente tiene que ser un adulto —dijo en ese momento Reg—. Un alumno de séptimo fácilmente podría haberlo hecho.

—¿Insinúas que alguien de séptimo podría ser un mortífago? —preguntó Emily a su tío.

—Yo diría más bien que estaría recibiendo ordenes de uno —respondió Reg—. Pero no sería tan raro que el Se... que él usase a estudiantes de Hogwarts para infiltrarse. La gente no suele dudar de ellos.

 **A Harry no le costó responderse esa última pregunta. Sí, había alguien que** **deseaba que muriera, había alguien que quería matarlo desde antes de que** **cumpliera un año: lord Voldemort. Pero ¿cómo podía Voldemort haber echado** **el nombre de Harry en el cáliz de fuego? Se suponía que es taba muy lejos, en** **algún país distante, solo, oculto, débil e impotente...**

—Acabamos de hablar de ello hace treinta segundos o así —dijo Frank.

 **Pero, en aquel sueño que había tenido justo antes de despertarse con el** **dolor en la cicatriz, Voldemort no se hallaba solo: hablaba con Colagusano,** **tramaba con él el asesinato de Harry...**

—Cierto —murmuró Lily con un hilo de voz. Ahora que lo mencionaba, le parecía bastante obvia la participación de Harry en el torneo. ¿Voldemort buscaba matar a su hijo haciéndolo pasar por un accidente o algo así?

 **Harry se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse de pronto delante de la Señora** **Gorda, porque apenas se había percatado de adónde lo llevaban los pies. Fue** **también sorprendente ver que la Señora Gorda no estaba sola dentro de su** **marco: la bruja del rostro arrugado**

—Ya dije que eran amigas —dijo Charlie.

—Pues hasta ahora no las había visto juntas —dijo Harry.

—Casualidad.

—Yo creo haberla visto un par de veces, rondando los cuadros del séptimo piso —recordó Neville.

 **—la que se había metido en el cuadro de su** **vecino cuando él había entrado en la sala donde aguardaban los campeones—** **se hallaba en aquel momento sentada, muy orgullosa, al lado de la Señora** **Gorda. Tenía que haber pasado a toda prisa de cuadro en cuadro a través de** **siete tramos de escalera para llegar allí antes que él.**

—Bueno, no estoy segura, pero posiblemente un retrato se pueda mover más rápidamente entre cuadros, ¿no? —señaló Alice.

 **Tanto ella como la Señora** **Gorda lo miraban con el más vivo interés.**

 **—Bien, bien —dijo la Señora Gorda—, Violeta acaba de contármelo todo.** **¿A quién han escogido al final como campeón?**

 **—«Tonterías» —repuso Harry desanimado.**

 **—¡Cómo que son tonterías! —exclamó indignada la bruja del rostro** **arrugado.**

—Sabía que la contraseña daría problemas al final —murmuró Hermione. También le parecía un poco raro que, estando casi en noviembre, la contraseña siguiese siendo la misma. Daba casi la sensación de que la habían dejado tanto tiempo para hacer ese chiste.

 **—No, no, Violeta, ésa es la contraseña —dijo en tono apaciguador la** **Señora Gorda, girando sobre sus goznes para dejarlo pasar a la sala común.**

 **El jaleo que estalló ante Harry al abrirse el retrato casi lo hace retroceder.**

—¿Te esperabas que no hubiese una fiesta o qué? —preguntó Bill, divertido.

—Claro que me esperaba una fiesta. Pero igualmente sorprende no estar escuchando nada y que de repente se oiga tal jaleo, que tienes dudas sobre si es una fiesta o ha empezado una batalla campal en la sala común.

 **Al segundo siguiente se vio arrastrado dentro de la sala común por doce pares** **de manos y rodeado por todos los integrantes de la casa de Gryffindor, que** **gritaban, aplaudían y silbaban.**

 **—¡Tendrías que habernos dicho que ibas a participar! —gritó Fred. Parecía** **en parte enfadado y en parte impresionado.**

—Me ha pillado de sorpresa —replicó Harry.

 **—¿Cómo te las arreglaste para que no te saliera barba? ¡Increíble! —gritó** **George.**

—Aunque te hubiese salido barba, no habría sido tan impresionante como la nuestra —añadió George.

 **—No lo hice —respondió Harry—. No sé cómo...**

 **Pero Angelina se abalanzaba en aquel momento hacia él.**

 **—¡Ah, ya que no soy yo, me alegro de que por lo menos sea alguien de** **Gryffindor...!**

 **—¡Ahora podrás tomarte la revancha contra Diggory por lo del último** **partido de quidditch, Harry! —le dijo chillando Katie Bell, otra de las cazadoras** **del equipo de Gryffindor.**

—Tengo la impresión de que ven esto más como una revancha entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuff que como es en realidad —dijo Holly.

 **—Tenemos algo de comida, Harry. Ven a tomar algo...**

 **—No tengo hambre. Ya comí bastante en el banquete.**

 **Pero nadie quería escuchar que no tenía hambre, nadie quería escuchar q** **ue él no había puesto su nombre en el cáliz de fuego, nadie en absoluto se** **daba cuenta de que no estaba de humor para celebraciones...**

Al menos los miembros de la casa Gryffindor que en ese momento estaban en Hogwarts, a excepción de Harry, parecían avergonzados por su comportamiento.

 **Lee Jordan** **había sacado de algún lado un estandarte de Gryffindor y se empeñó en** **ponérselo a Harry a modo de capa.**

—Ah, que buenos recuerdos me trae eso —dijo James con cierta nostalgia. La de veces que le habían tratado de poner uno de esos cuando ganaban un partido de quidditch y era él el que marcaba más tantos.

 **Harry no pudo zafarse. Cada vez que** **intentaba escabullirse por la escalera hacia los dormitorios, sus compañeros** **cerraban filas obligándolo a tomar otra cerveza de mantequilla y llenándole las** **manos de patatas fritas y cacahuetes. Todos querían averiguar cómo lo había** **hecho, cómo había burlado la raya de edad de Dumbledore y logrado meter el** **nombre en el cáliz de fuego.**

 **—No lo hice —repetía una y otra vez—. No sé cómo ha ocurrido.**

 **Pero, para el caso que le hacían, lo mismo le hubiera dado no abrir la** **boca.**

—Por lo menos no están resentidos contigo ni nada similar —dijo Emily.

 **—¡Estoy cansado! —gritó al fin, después de casi media hora —. No,** **George, en serio... Me voy a la cama.**

 **Lo que quería por encima de todo era encontrar a Ron y Hermione para** **comentar las cosas con algo de sensatez, pero ninguno de ellos parecía** **hallarse en la sala común.**

—Supongo que sabríamos que no estarías para celebraciones —dijo Hermione.

 **Insistiendo en que necesitaba dormir, y casi** **pasando por encima de los pequeños hermanos Creevey, que intentaron** **detenerlo al pie de la escalera, Harry consiguió desprenderse de todo el mundo** **y subir al dormitorio tan rápido como pudo.**

 **Para su alivio, vio a Ron tendido en su cama, completamente vestido; no** **había nadie más en el dormitorio. Miró a Harry cuando éste cerró la puerta tras** **él.**

 **—¿Dónde has estado? —le preguntó Harry.**

 **—Ah, hola —contestó Ron.**

—No me gusta como va esto...

—Tranquilízate, Ron, que solamente ha sido un saludo —susurró Hermione.

—Tú prepárate para darme la hostia, anda —le pidió.

—Hecho —respondió Hermione con un libro en las manos.

Ron tragó saliva.

—¿Eso es _Historia de Hogwarts_? —preguntó con un susurro. Efectivamente se trataba del mismo libro que Sirius tenía que leer por haber perdido una apuesta con Remus durante el transcurso del primer libro—. ¡Qué me vas a descalabrar con eso, animal!

—No seas quejica, Ronald.

Mientras...

—Esto, ¿por qué Hermione tiene un libro en las manos y Ron parece tan asustado? —preguntó Neville en voz baja.

—Déjales —respondió Ginny—. Debe de ser algún fetiche sexual raro entre ellos o algo así.

 **Le sonreía, pero era una sonrisa muy rara, muy tensa.**

Ron le dirigió una mirada a Hermione que parecía decir "¿Lo ves?"

 **De pronto Harry se** **dio cuenta de que todavía llevaba el estandarte de Gryffindor que le había** **puesto Lee Jordan.**

Ahora era Hermione quien miraba a Ron de esa forma.

 **Se apresuró a quitárselo, pero lo tenía muy bien atado. Ron** **permaneció quieto en la cama, observando los forcejeos de Harry para aflojar** **los nudos.**

—Gracias por la ayuda —gruñó Harry.

Ron se sonrojo.

 **—Bueno —dijo, cuando por fin Harry se desprendió el estandarte y lo tiró a** **un rincón—, enhorabuena.**

—¿Enhorabuena? —repitió Ginny. Vale, algo raro le pasaba a su hermano.

 **—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de «enhorabuena»? —preguntó Harry,** **mirando a Ron. Decididamente había algo raro en la manera en que sonreía su** **amigo. Era más bien una mueca.**

 **—Bueno... eres el único que logró cruzar la raya de edad —repuso Ron—.** **Ni siquiera lo lograron Fred y George. ¿Qué usaste, la capa invisible?**

—Espera, ¿de verdad crees que Harry puso su nombre en el Cáliz de fuego? —preguntó Ginny con incredulidad.

—¡Claro que no! —replicó Ron—. Pero bueno, imagino que mi yo del libro solamente quiere asegurarse. Es normal, ¿no? —lo último lo dijo como si no creyese en sus propias palabras.

 **—La capa invisible no me hubiera permitido cruzar la línea —respondió** **Harry.**

 **—Ah, bien. Pensé que, si había sido con la capa, podrías habérmelo** **dicho... porque podría habernos tapado a los dos, ¿no? Pero encontraste otra** **manera, ¿verdad?**

—Ron...

—Ya lo he dicho, mamá. Seguramente mi yo del libro no crea que Harry haya puesto el nombre en el cáliz. Se querrá asegurar por si las moscas...

 **—Escucha —dijo Harry—. Yo no eché mi nombre en el cáliz de fuego. Ha** **tenido que hacerlo alguien, no sé quién.**

 **Ron alzó las cejas.**

 **—¿Y por qué se supone que lo ha hecho?**

 _Bueno, ahora Harry me dirá sus sospechas y todo quedará claro_ pensó Ron con algo de alivio.

 **—No lo sé —dijo Harry. Le pareció que sonaría demasiado melodramático** **contestar «para verme muerto».**

—¡PERO DÍMELAS! —gritó Ron a Harry.

—¡Hala! ¡¿Pero qué demonios ha sido eso?! —exclamó Harry.

 **Ron levantó las cejas tanto que casi quedan ocultas bajo el flequillo.**

 **—Vale, bien. A mí puedes decirme la verdad —repuso—. Si no quieres que** **lo sepa nadie más, estupendo, pero no entiendo por qué te molestas en** **mentirme a mí. No te vas a ver envuelto en ningún lío por decirme la verdad.**

Ron empezaba a sentir como estaba recibiendo malas miradas por parte de bastante miembros de la sala. Hermione se apoyó ligeramente en él.

 **Esa amiga de la Señora Gorda, esa tal Violeta, nos ha contado a todos que** **Dumbledore te ha permitido entrar. Un premio de mil galeones, ¿eh? Y te vas a** **librar de los exámenes finales...**

 **—¡No eché mi nombre en el cáliz! —exclamó Harry, comenzando a** **enfadarse.**

 **—Vale, tío —contestó Ron, empleando exactamente el mismo tono** **escéptico de Cedric—. Pero esta mañana dijiste que lo habrías hecho de** **noche, para que nadie te viera... No soy tan tonto, ¿sabes?**

 **—Pues nadie lo diría.**

—Harry, eso no ha estado bien —le regañó Hermione—. Lo mismo va por ti Ronald.

 **—¿Sí? —Del rostro de Ron se borró todo asomo de sonrisa, ya fuera** **forzada o de otro tipo—. Supongo que querrás acostarte ya, Harry. Mañana** **tendrás que levantarte temprano para alguna sesión de fotos o algo así.**

 **Tiró de las colgaduras del dosel de su cama para cerrarlas, dejando a** **Harry allí, de pie junto a la puerta, mirando las cortinas de terciopelo rojo que** **en aquel momento ocultaban a una de las pocas personas de las que nunca** **habría pensado que no le creería.**

—Fin del capítulo. Vaya, ha estado intenso el final —comentó Will.

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe. Todos miraron de dónde había procedido, encontrándose a Ron tumbado en el suelo, inconsciente, y a Hermione con _Historia de Hogwarts_ en sus manos.

—¿Qué? Él me dijo que le golpease si en el libro no creía a Harry —se defendió Hermione al sentir varias miradas de reproche.

—¿Pero hacía falta golearlo con _Historia de Hogwarts_? —preguntó Ginny con una mueca—. ¡Qué eso es un arma letal, Hermione!

—No seas exagerada, anda —replicó Hermione.

Mientras Harry se había arrodillado junto a su amigo, para ver si estaba bien (y sobre todo para ver si tenía pulso).

—Parece que esta fuera de peligro —informó.

—No seas exagerado —suspiró Hermione.

—Quién ha golpeado a Ron con el arma más letal del mundo has sido tu Hermione, no yo.

—¡Qué es un maldito libro!

—Bueno, como sea. —Harry miró al resto de la sala, que observaban la situación con una mezcla entre diversión y exasperación—. ¿Podríais... podríais no decirle nada a Ron acerca de lo que ha ocurrido en el libro?

—Pero, Harry... —trató de decir Molly. Pero Harry la cortó antes.

—Francamente, señora Weasley, pero este es un problema que solamente nos concierne a Ron y a mí —señaló Harry—. Además, estoy seguro que esta discusión ha sido más que nada por el calor del momento. Seguramente lo resolvamos al día siguiente o así.

—Bueno, si estás seguro de eso —dijo Lily, tras unos segundos.

—Lo estoy —aseguró Harry, antes de darle un vistazo a Ron—. Y bueno, ¿qué hacemos con él? ¿Esperamos a que despierte o...?

—Déjanos esto a nosotros, joven Potter —dijo Fred.

—Lo tenemos todo solucionado —añadió George con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Harry, al ver la sonrisa de los gemelos, solamente pudo pensar:

 _Ron, te llevaré siempre en mi corazón, mi buen amigo._

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Y este ha sido el capítulo vigésimo primero. Vaya, ya ha sido más de un año desde que empecé a publicar esta parte.**

 **Bueno, imagino que varios esperabais ver como la gente acusaba a Ron por no creer a Harry, ¿verdad? Aunque me hubiese gustado ponerlo en el fic lamentablemente no me gustaba el resultado, así que al final lo he cambiado por eso. Hermione dejando inconsciente a Ron con el arma más letal del mundo y Harry pidiendo al resto que no digan nada a Ron, que ambos ya lo solucionarán por su cuenta.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki.**


	22. La comprobación de las varitas mágicas

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **-Guest: Pues sí, la verdad XD**

 **-Nommus: Por favor, todo el mundo sabe que si _Historia de Hogwarts_ y una zapatilla de origen materno se enfrentasen, la colisión resultante crearía un agujero negro de tal magnitud que desaparecía la existencia en su totalidad.**

 **-X29: _Historia de Hogwarts_ clasificada como una de las mayores armas letales de la historia... Bueno, el hecho de que Harry interviniese a favor de Ron hará que su familia no le regañe acerca de lo ocurrido, sin olvidar que ese es un tema que concierne a Harry y a Ron (a Hermione como mucho) y que los demás no tienen ni voz ni voto en ello (aunque eso no evitará que los gemelos le gasten alguna que otra bromita). En cuanto a los episodios del futuro, el siguiente a este estará relacionado con ellos, ya que será full futuro.**

* * *

Harry no estaba muy seguro de dejar al inconsciente Ron en compañía de Fred y George, a pesar de que ellos le habían asegurado que no serían crueles con Ron.

Humillantes tal vez.

Así que cuando los tres volvieron a la sala, pasados diez minutos, Harry no sabía decir si los gemelos Weasley habían sido amables o crueles con su hermano menor. Ron, flotando fantasmalmente gracias a George, había sufrido un cambio estético que solamente podía ser clasificado como interesante. La mitad derecha de su cabello pelirrojo había sido reemplazada por una larga y brillante melena rubia dorada, mientras que el cabello del lado izquierdo simplemente había desaparecido, dejando a la vista un cabeza completamente calva. La piel de su cuerpo había sufrido un cambio semejante o peor, según se mirase, que el de su pelo. La piel de Ron se había vuelto de un color rosa chillón tan intenso que hacía daño con tan solo mirarlo. Y por si eso fuese poco, dicho color rosa chillón estaba adornado con lunares de diferentes tamaños y de todas las tonalidades.

Sin embargo, si no se tenía en cuenta eso, Ron seguía teniendo el aspecto de siempre. Pero, y como no podía ser de otro modo, Fred y George habían dejado una sorpresa final.

Apuntando a Ron con su varita mágica, Fred pronunció un hechizo:

— _Rennervate._

Ron abrió con lentitud los ojos, mientras que George lo depositaba con tranquilidad en el suelo. Durante unos segundos Ron se quedó allí de pie sin moverse o decir nada.

Entonces abrió la boca.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Fue una pregunta. Una simple pregunta. Pero lo que desencadeno esa simple pregunta fue el hecho que prácticamente todos en la sala tuviesen que sofocar una carcajada.

Y el motivo era muy evidente. La voz de Ron había sido modificado de manera que parecía tuviese un filtro de helio en su garganta, de manera que la voz de Ron sonaba más aguda de lo que era.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué os reís? —preguntó Ron, provocando más risa. Finalmente pareció darse cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba con su voz—. ¡¿Qué le pasa a mi voz?! —chilló Ron.

—Ron, por favor, no hables —le pidió Hermione mientras aguantaba la risa.

—Pero...

—Ron, en serio, no hables —dijo Harry en esta ocasión.

Ron miró a Harry con cierto arrepentimiento. Parecía recordar lo acontecido en el anterior capítulo.

—Harry, yo...

—¡Qué no hables! —exclamó Harry—. En serio, ya hablaremos mañana o así. Pero, por ahora, no menciones el tema... Más que nada porque no creo aguantar más tiempo la risa.

—Pero...

—Deja de hablar, Ron —suspiró Ginny—. No entiendes la risa que nos da escucharte hablar con ese tono de voz. Así que mejor no hables hasta que se pase el efecto, por favor.

Ron suspiró.

—Muy bien —aceptó al final.

—Pues ahora que el tema esta resuelto, aunque sea temporalmente, es hora de seguir leyendo —dijo Dumbledore—. Si no me equivoco es hora de que Harry lea el siguiente capítulo, ¿no?

—Eh... sí —asintió Harry tras unos segundos de vacilación, ya que no recordaba que le tocaba a él—. Pues bien... **La comprobación de las varitas mágicas.**

 **Al despertar el domingo por la mañana, a Harry le costó un rato recordar por** **qué se sentía tan mal. Luego, el recuerdo de la noche anterior estuvo dándole** **vueltas en la cabeza. Se incorporó en la cama y descorrió las cortinas del dosel** **para intentar hablar con Ron y explicarle las cosas,**

 _Puede que las cosas se resuelvan ya_ pensó Ron, un poco esperanzado.

 **pero la cama de su amigo** **se hallaba vacía.**

 _O puede que no._

Ron agachó la cabeza.

 **Evidentemente, había bajado a desayunar.**

 **Harry se vistió y bajó por la escalera de caracol a la sala común. En cuanto** **apareció, los que ya habían vuelto del desayuno prorrumpieron en aplausos.**

Harry se estremeció. Si su fama no le gustaba de por si, no quería ni pensar como sería cuando fuese uno de los campeones de la escuela.

 **La** **perspectiva de bajar al Gran Comedor, donde estaría el resto de los alumnos** **de Gryffindor, que lo tratarían como a una especie de héroe, no lo seducía en** **absoluto. La alternativa, sin embargo, era quedarse allí y ser acorralado por los** **hermanos Creevey, que en aquel momento le insistían por señas en que se** **acercara.**

—Vale, no sé cuál de las dos opciones es peor —dijo Neville. Él mismo había sido testigo de lo insistente (para llamarlo de alguna forma) que podía ser Colin Creevey. Pero, ¿dos de ellos? No, gracias.

 **Caminó resueltamente hacia el retrato, lo abrió, traspasó el hueco y** **se encontró de cara con Hermione.**

 **—Hola —saludó ella, que llevaba una pila de tostadas envueltas en una** **servilleta—. Te he traído esto...**

—Gracias —le agradeció Harry, apartando la mirada del libro durante unos instantes.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Ya imaginaba que no querrías ir al Gran Comedor después de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior —dijo Hermione.

 **¿Quieres dar un paseo?**

 **—Buena idea —le contestó Harry, agradecido.**

 **Bajaron la escalera, cruzaron aprisa el vestíbulo sin desviar la mirada hacia** **el Gran Comedor y pronto recorrían a zancadas la explanada en dirección al** **lago, donde estaba anclado el barco de Durmstrang, que se reflejaba en la superficie como una mancha oscura. Era una mañana fresca, y no dejaron de** **moverse, masticando las tostadas, mientras Harry le contaba a Hermione qué** **era exactamente lo que había ocurrido después de abandonar la noche anterior** **la mesa de Gryffindor. Para alivio suyo, Hermione aceptó su versión sin un** **asomo de duda.**

—Al menos una de sus amigas si le cree —murmuró James.

Lily le dio un codazo en las costillas y, con una mirada, le ordeno que cerrase la boca.

 **—Bueno, estaba segura de que tú no te habías propuesto —declaró** **cuando él terminó de relatar lo sucedido en la sala—. ¡Si hubieras visto la cara** **que pusiste cuando Dumbledore leyó tu nombre!**

—Seguro que debió de ser de sorpresa total —comentó Harry.

—Hubiese sido genial que tu reacción hubiese sido la misma que aquí —dijo Will.

—Por favor, no me lo recordéis —gruñó Harry con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Mira el lado positivo. Si lo hubieses tenido esa reacción en los libros, seguramente mucha más gente no habría creído que tú metiste tu nombre en el cáliz —señaló Regulus,

 **Pero la pregunta es: ¿quién lo** **hizo?**

—Esa una muy buena pregunta —dijo Sally.

 **Porque Moody tiene razón, Harry: no creo que ningún estudiante pudiera** **hacerlo... Ninguno sería capaz de burlar el cáliz de fuego, ni de traspasar la** **raya de...**

—Bueno, técnicamente un estudiante de diecisiete años o mayor sería capaz de atravesar la raya de edad —señaló Sirius.

—Pero no los veo confundiendo un objeto como el Cáliz de fuego con facilidad —añadió Remus.

 **—¿Has visto a Ron? —la interrumpió Harry.**

Ron, quién hasta ahora había estado con la cabeza agachada, la levantó un poco.

 **Hermione dudó.**

 **—Eh... sí... está desayunando —dijo.**

 **—¿Sigue pensando que yo eché mi nombre en el cáliz?**

 **—Bueno, no... no creo... no en realidad —contestó Hermione con** **embarazo.**

 _Me lo imaginaba. Mi yo del libro sabe que Harry no hizo nada, pero esta demasiado celoso como para disculparse._

 **—¿Qué quiere decir «no en realidad»?**

 **—¡Ay, Harry!, ¿es que no te das cuenta? —dijo Hermione—. ¡Está celoso!**

 **—¿Celoso? —repitió Harry sin dar crédito a sus oídos—. ¿Celoso de qué?** **¿Es que le gustaría hacer el ridículo delante de todo el colegio?**

—Ni siquiera sabes si vas ha hacer el ridículo o no —dijo Ginny.

 **—Mira —le explicó Hermione armándose de paciencia—, siempre eres tú** **el que acapara la atención, lo sabes bien.**

—Tampoco es que quiera eso precisamente —murmuró Harry.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada de advertencia mientras Ron se hundía un poco más en su sitio.

 **Sé que no es culpa tuya —se** **apresuró a añadir, viendo que Harry abría la boca para protestar—, sé que no** **lo vas buscando... pero el caso es que Ron tiene en casa todos esos hermanos** **con los que competir,**

Los hermanos de Ron se miraron, pero no dijeron nada. Ya habían tenido esa charla con Ron en el pasado y consideraban que no era necesario que la tuviesen de nuevo.

 **y tú eres su mejor amigo, y eres famoso. Cuando te ven** **a ti, nadie se fija en él, y él lo aguanta, nunca se queja. Pero supongo que esto** **ha sido la gota que colma el vaso...**

 **—Genial —dijo Harry con amargura—, realmente genial. Dile de mi parte** **que me cambio con él cuando quiera. Dile de mi parte que por mi encantado...**

Si hubiese sido el Ron de hacía unos meses, lo más probable es que hubiera estado encantado de cambiar de sitios con Harry. Pero ahora... ahora ni siquiera quería pensar en eso. Ser famoso pero que a cambio tus padres estuviesen muertos y vivir con una familia que no te aprecia... No, Ron ya no quería eso.

Y, desde luego, no quería eso para Harry.

 **Verá lo que es que todo el mundo se quede mirando su cicatriz de la frente con** **la boca abierta a donde quiera que vaya...**

 **—No pienso decirle nada —replicó Hermione—. Díselo tú: es la única** **manera de arreglarlo.**

—Dudo que le vaya a decir algo —dijo Ginny.

 **—¡No voy a ir detrás de él para ver si madura! —estalló Harry. Había** **hablado tan alto que, alarmadas, algunas lechuzas que había en un árbol** **cercano echaron a volar—. A lo mejor se da cuenta de que no lo estoy pasando** **bomba cuando me rompan el cuello o...**

—No tiene ninguna gracia —espetó Lily con la cara pálida.

 **—Eso no tiene gracia —dijo Hermione en voz baja—, no tiene ninguna** **gracia. —Parecía muy nerviosa—. He estado pensando, Harry. Sabes qué es** **lo que tenemos que hacer, ¿no? Hay que hacerlo en cuanto volvamos al** **castillo.**

 **—Sí, claro, darle a Ron una buena patada en el...**

—Tengo bastantes dudas de que me este refiriendo a eso, la verdad —suspiró Hermione.

—Aunque no sería mala idea —dijo Fred.

 _Espero que Hermione no se este refiriendo a eso_ pensó Ron. Le habría gustado replicar de algún modo, pero habían dos cosas que le echaban para atrás. La primera era que, en cierto modo, creía que su yo del libro merecía una buena patada en el... bueno, en la zona que Harry estuviese pensando. Y la segunda era esa ridícula voz que sus hermanos le habían puesto. ¿Es qué no podían haber dejado su voz sin tocar?

 **—Escribir a Sirius.**

—De acuerdo, apoyó eso —dijo Sirius.

 **Tienes que contarle lo que ha pasado. Te pidió que lo** **mantuvieras informado de todo lo que ocurría en Hogwarts.**

Sirius asintió.

 **Da la impresión de** **que esperaba que sucediera algo así.**

Varios miraron a Sirius, como esperando a que este les confirmase o negase la frase.

Sirius se frotó la parte de atrás del cuello.

—Sinceramente, no sé si mi yo del libro estaba pensando en eso o no —dijo al final—. Mientras estuve encerrado en el castillo (me refiero antes de la movida del giratiempo y lo demás), cuando Dumbledore fue a verme me contó unas cuantas cosas sobre Harry y sus anteriores cursos escolares —Dumbledore asintió, de acuerdo a las palabras del prófugo—. Y aunque se saltó varios, o mejor dicho muchos, detalles importantes, lo que me contó me basto para saber que Harry no es que sea especialmente conocido por su vida tranquila.

—Ni que la culpa fuese mía —gruñó Harry.

—Así que sí, hay posibilidades de que mi yo del libro supiese que algo malo iba a acabar sucediendo. Dudo que fuese esto, pero sin duda esperaba que algo malo pasase.

 **Llevo conmigo una pluma y un pedazo** **de pergamino...**

 **—Olvídalo —contestó Harry,**

—¿Cómo qué "olvídalo"? —preguntó Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

 **mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de** **que nadie los oía. Pero los terrenos del castillo parecían desiertos—. Le bastó** **saber que me dolía la cicatriz, para regresar al país. Si le cuento que alguien** **me ha hecho entrar en el Torneo de los tres magos se presentará en el castillo.**

—Puedo imaginar a Sirius haciendo eso —asintió Remus.

 **—Él querría que tú se lo dijeras —dijo Hermione con severidad—. Se** **enterará de todas formas.**

—Cierto —dijo Sally.

 **—¿Cómo?**

 **—Harry, esto no va a quedar en secreto. El Torneo es famoso, y tú** **también lo eres. Me sorprendería mucho que _El Profeta_ no dijera nada de que ****has sido elegido campeón...**

—Seguiría siendo noticia aunque Harry no fuese famoso. Uno de cuarto año, superando la raya de edad impuesta por el profesor Dumbledore para participar en un conocido torneo... sería muy raro si algo así no fuese noticia por si solo —señaló Neville.

 **Se te menciona en la mitad de los libros sobre** **Quien-tú-sabes. Y Sirius preferiría que se lo contaras tú.**

Sirius asintió.

 **—Vale, vale, ya le escribo —aceptó Harry, tirando al lago el último pedazo** **de tostada.**

 **Lo vieron flotar un momento, antes de que saliera del agua un largo** **tentáculo, lo cogiera y se lo llevara a la profundidad del lago.**

—Digo yo... ¿el calamar gigante siquiera puede saborear un pequeño pedazo de tostada? —preguntó Charlie.

—Tú sabrás. El experto en fauna mágica eres tú, ¿no? —señaló Tonks.

—Mi especialidad son los dragones, no los cefalópodos mágicos gigantes —replicó su amigo.

 **Entonces** **volvieron al castillo.**

 **—¿Y qué lechuza voy a utilizar? —preguntó Harry,**

—Cualquiera de la escuela —respondió Luna—. Están a disposición de cualquier estudiante de la escuela.

 **mientras subían la** **pequeña escalinata—. Me pidió que no volviera a enviarle a _Hedwig_.**

 **—Pídele a Ron...**

 **—No le pienso pedir nada a Ron —declaró tajantemente Harry.**

—Además, dudo que _Pigwidgeon_ pueda hacer un viaje tan largo como el que hizo _Hedwig_ —señaló Ginny.

 **—Bueno, pues utiliza cualquiera de las lechuzas del colegio —propuso** **Hermione—. Están a disposición de todos.**

 **Así que subieron a la lechucería. Hermione le dejó a Harry un trozo de** **pergamino, una pluma y un frasco de tinta, y luego paseó entre los largos palos** **observando las lechuzas,** **mientras Harry se sentaba con la espalda apoyada** **en el muro y escribía:**

 _ **Querido Sirius:**_

 _ **Me pediste que te mantuviera al corriente de todo lo que ocurriera**_ _ **en Hogwarts, así que ahí va: no sé si habrás oído ya algo, pero este**_ _ **año se celebra el Torneo de los tres magos, y el sábado por la noche**_ _ **me eligieron cuarto campeón.**_

—Imagino que si habré oído algo acerca del torneo —dijo Sirius—. Y ahora que lo pienso, hay muchas posibilidades de que ya sepa que eres campeón.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Harry.

—Por _El Profeta_ —adivinó Tonks—. Cómo bien ha indicado antes Hermione en el libro, una noticia así saldría en el periódico. Así que no sería raro si dicha noticia hubiese salida ya con la primera tirada del día.

—Oh... cierto —asintió Hermione. Ya se había imaginado que la noticia de que Harry era el cuarto campeón saldría en _El Profeta._ Pero no se le había pasado por la cabeza de que podría haber salido ya.

 _ **No sé quién introduciría mi nombre en el**_ _ **cáliz de fuego, porque yo no fui. El otro campeón de Hogwarts es**_ _ **Cedric Diggory, de Hufflepuff.**_

—Dudo que a mi otro yo le interese mucho saber quién es el otro campeón —dijo Sirius—. Sin faltar —añadió mirando a Cedric.

 **Se detuvo en aquel punto, meditando. Tuvo la tentación de decir algo** **sobre la angustia que lo invadía desde la noche anterior, pero no se le ocurrió** **la manera de explicarlo,**

—Puedes ponerlo como te salga, aunque parezca una tontería.

 **de modo que simplemente volvió a mojar la pluma en** **la tinta y escribió:**

 ** _Espero que estés bien, y también_ Buckbeak.**

 _ **Harry**_

 **—Ya he acabado —le dijo a Hermione poniéndose en pie y sacudiéndose** **la paja de la túnica.**

 **Al oír aquello, _Hedwig_ bajó revoloteando, se le posó en el hombro y alargó ****una pata.**

Harry hizo una mueca. Estaba seguro de que a _Hedwig_ no le iba a gustar lo que venía ahora.

 **—No te puedo enviar a ti —le explicó Harry, buscando entre las lechuzas** **del colegio—. Tengo que utilizar una de éstas.**

 ** _Hedwig_ ululó muy fuerte y echó a volar tan repentinamente que las garras ****le hicieron un rasguño en el hombro.**

Harry hizo una mueca.

 **No dejó de darle la espalda mientras** **Harry le ataba la carta a una lechuza grande. Cuando ésta partió, Harry se** **acercó a _Hedwig_ para acariciarla, pero ella chasqueó el pico con furia y ****revoloteó hacia el techo, donde Harry no podía alcanzarla.**

Harry suspiró. Ya se imaginaba un trato como ese. Igualmente le dolía.

—Puedes mandar a _Hedwig_ a otra persona, ¿no? —señaló Emily.

—¿A quién? A las únicas personas que se me ocurren son los Dursley, y dudo que ellos estén muy felices de recibir una carta mía, sobre todo si viene vía lechuza; y los otros serían los Weasley. Y dudo que mi yo del libro quiera mandarles una carta ahora que él y Ron están peleados —replicó Harry.

Emily estuvo a punto de decir que se la podía mandar a ellos, pero entonces recordó que en esa versión, Harry aún no los conocía.

—Puedes mandarme una carta a mí —dijo en ese momento Remus—. Seguramente a mi otro yo no le importará recibir una carta tuya, Harry.

—Podría hacer eso —asintió Harry, tras unos segundos de vacilación.

 **—Primero Ron y ahora tú —le dijo enfadado—. Y yo no tengo la culpa.**

—Bueno, técnicamente si eres un poco culpable en el caso de _Hedwig_ —dijo Ginny.

 **Si Harry había tenido esperanzas de que las cosas mejoraran cuando todo el** **mundo se hubiera hecho a la idea de que él era campeón, al día siguiente** **comprobó lo equivoca do que estaba.**

—¿De verdad te esperabas algo así? —preguntó Holly.

—Soñar es gratis, ¿vale?

 **Una vez reanudadas las clases, no pudo** **seguir evitando al resto del colegio, y resultaba evidente que el resto del** **colegio, exactamente igual que sus compañeros de Gryffindor, pensaba que** **era Harry el que se había presentado al Torneo. Pero, a diferencia de sus** **compañeros de Gryffindor, no parecían favorablemente impresionados.**

—De los de Slytherin puedo llegar a entenderlos, y lo mismo ocurre con los de Hufflepuff. Pero los de Ravenclaw deberían ser neutrales, ¿no? —dijo Eli.

—No sé que decirte. La envidia puede ser muy mala —respondió Frank.

 **Los de Hufflepuff,**

—Sería lógico pensar que a los de Hufflepuff no les hiciese gracia que Harry fuese el otro campeón —dijo Tonks.

 **que generalmente se llevaban muy bien con los de** **Gryffindor, se mostraban ahora muy antipáticos con ellos. Bastó una clase de** **Herbología para que esto quedara patente. No había duda de que los de** **Hufflepuff pensaban que Harry le quería robar la gloria a su campeón.**

—Dicho así casi parecen creer que Harry puede superar a Cedric —señaló Will.

—De ser así vaya confianza me tienen —dijo Cedric medio divertido.

 **Un** **sentimiento que, tal vez, se veía incrementado por el hecho de que la casa de** **Hufflepuff no estaba acostumbrada a la gloria, y de que Cedric era uno de los** **pocos que alguna vez le habían conferido alguna, cuando ganó a Gryffindor al** **quidditch.**

—Sigo manteniendo que esa victoria no debería contar —dijo Cedric—. Si ganamos fue por la aparición inoportuna de los dementores.

 **Ernie Macmillan y Justin Finch-Fletchley, con quienes Harry solía** **llevarse muy bien,**

—Teniendo en cuenta como se comportaron contigo en segundo, tampoco hacía falta llevarse bien con ellos —murmuró James.

Harry suspiró.

—Ya se disculparon por su comportamiento —respondió.

 **no le dirigieron la palabra ni siquiera cuando estuvieron** **trasplantando bulbos botadores a la misma bandeja, pero se rieron de manera** **bastante desagradable al ver que uno de los bulbos botadores se le escapaba** **a Harry de las manos y se le estrellaba en la cara.**

Tonks resopló. Entendía que Ernie y Justin quisieran darle su apoyo a Cedric al ser de Hufflepuff (¡si incluso una parte de ella, quién le caía muy bien Harry, secretamente esperaba que Cedric ganase!). Pero que ambos se comportasen de esa forma con Harry, sin creer el hecho de que él no había puesto su nombre en el cáliz a pesar de ser amigos, lo encontraba ridículo. Se suponía que uno de los rasgos de los Hufflepuff era la lealtad. Pero ninguno de esos dos la estaba demostrando en ese momento.

 **Ron también le había** **retirado la palabra.**

Ron soltó un suspiró, maldiciendo a su otro yo.

 **Hermione se sentó entre ellos, forzando la conversación;** **pero, aunque uno y otro le respondían con normalidad, evitaban el contacto** **visual entre sí.**

Hermione bufó, dirigiendo una mirada a sus amigos, quienes desviaron las suyas claramente avergonzados (más Ron que Harry, aunque Hermione no podía jurar nada debido al nuevo color de piel del chico).

 **A Harry le pareció que hasta la profesora Sprout lo trataba de** **manera distante. Y es que ella era la jefa de la casa Hufflepuff.**

—Tonterías Potter —dijo McGonagall—. Ningún docente mostraría favoritismo por ningún est...

Se calló, recordando a un docente que sí tomaría favoritismo por algunos estudiantes sin ni siquiera ocultarlo.

 **En circunstancias normales se hubiera muerto de ganas de ver a Hagrid,** **pero la asignatura de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas implicaba ver también a** **los de Slytherin.**

—Recuerdas que puedes ver a Hagrid fuera del horario de clases, ¿no? —señaló Holly.

 **Era la primera vez que se vería con ellos desde su conversión** **en campeón.**

 **Como era de esperar, Malfoy llegó a la cabaña de Hagrid con su habitual** **cara de desprecio.**

Sin que Malfoy dijese nada, Harry ya sabía por dónde irían los tiros. Seguramente diría algo en plan "sacaros una foto con él o pedidle un autógrafo antes de que lo maten en la primera prueba".

 **—¡Ah, mirad, tíos, es el campeón! —les dijo a Crabbe y Goyle en cuanto** **llegaron a donde él podía oírlos—. ¿Habéis traído el libro de autógrafos?** **Tenéis que daros prisa para que os lo firme, porque no creo que dure mucho: la** **mitad de los campeones murieron durante el Torneo. ¿Cuánto crees que vas a** **durar, Potter? Mi apuesta es que diez minutos de la primera prueba.**

Harry resopló. Justo lo que él se imaginaba.

 **Crabbe y Goyle le rieron la gracia a carcajadas, pero Malfoy tuvo que** **dejarlo ahí porque Hagrid salió de la parte de atrás de la cabaña con una torre** **bamboleante de cajas, cada una de las cuales contenía un escreguto bastante** **grande.**

—¿Cómo de grandes exactamente? —murmuró Ron con un hilo de voz. Evidentemente su voz seguía modificada, así que Harry y Hermione, los más cercanos a él, tuvieron que girar la cabeza para evitar que la gente los viesen reírse entre dientes.

 **Para espanto de la clase, Hagrid les explicó que la razón de que los** **escregutos se hubieran estado matando unos a otros era un exceso de energía** **contenida, y la solución sería que cada alumno le pusiera una correa a un** **escreguto y lo sacara a dar una vuelta.**

—Eso... es una broma, ¿verdad? —dijo al final Reg después de varios segundos de un silencio absoluto. Hasta el mismo Hagrid, amante de los monstruos, debería darse cuenta de que pedirle a un grupo de adolescentes que sacasen a pasear a unas criaturas mortalmente peligrosas como si fuesen simples perros, era muy mala idea.

 **Lo único bueno de aquello fue que** **acaparó toda la atención de Malfoy.**

 **—¿Sacarlo a dar una vuelta? —repitió con desagrado, mirando una de las** **cajas—. ¿Y dónde le vamos a atar la correa? ¿Alrededor del aguijón, de la cola** **explosiva o del aparato succionador?**

—Estoy con Malfoy. ¿Cómo demonios vais a sacarlos a pasear? —exclamó Will.

 **—En el medio —dijo Hagrid, mostrándoles cómo—. Eh... tal vez deberíais** **poneros antes los guantes de piel de dragón, por si acaso.**

—Mejor que se pongan un equipo de protección de cuerpo entero —dijo Charlie.

 **Harry, ven aquí y** **ayúdame con este grande...**

—¿Puedo negarme? —preguntó Harry medio en broma, medio en serio.

—Creo que no —respondió Ginny.

 **En realidad, la auténtica intención de Hagrid era hablar con Harry lejos del** **resto de la clase.**

—Nos lo habíamos imaginado —dijo James.

 **Esperó hasta que todo el mundo se hubo alejado con los escregutos, y** **luego se volvió a Harry y le dijo, muy serio:**

 **—Así que te toca participar, Harry. En el Torneo. Campeón del colegio.**

Cedric levantó una ceja. Que él recordase, eran dos los campeones del colegio.

—Uno de los campeones —corrigió Harry.

 **—Uno de los campeones —lo corrigió Harry.**

 **Debajo de las cejas enmarañadas, los ojos de color negro azabache de** **Hagrid lo observaron con nerviosismo.**

 **—¿No tienes ni idea de quién pudo hacerlo, Harry?**

Harry se sintió agradecido por Hagrid.

 **—Entonces, ¿tú sí me crees cuando digo que yo no fui? —le preguntó** **Harry, haciendo un esfuerzo para disimular el sentimiento de gratitud que le** **habían inspirado las palabras de Hagrid.**

 **—Por supuesto —gruñó Hagrid—. Has dicho que no fuiste tú, y yo te creo.** **Y también te cree Dumbledore.**

—Evidentemente —dijo Dumbledore—. Aunque no niego que mi raya de edad pudiese fallar...

—Cómo si eso fuese posible —bufó McGonagall.

Dumbledore continuó como si no le hubiesen interrumpido.

—... creo que es casi imposible que fallase. Así que la otra posibilidad es que alguien metiese tu nombre en el cáliz a espaldas tuyas, Harry.

 **—Me gustaría saber quién lo hizo —dijo Harry amargamente.**

—No eres el único —dijo Lily.

 **Los dos miraron hacia la explanada. La clase se hallaba en aquel momento** **muy dispersa, y todos parecían encontrarse en apuros.** **Los escregutos median** **casi un metro y se habían vuelto muy fuertes. Ya no eran blandos y descoloridos, porque les había salido una especie de coraza de color gris brillante.** **Parecían un cruce entre escorpiones gigantes y cangrejos de río,**

—Cada vez tengo menos ganas de verlos —comentó Hermione mientras soltaba una risita nerviosa.

 **pero seguían** **sin tener nada que pudiera identificarse como cabeza u ojos. Se habían vuelto** **vigorosos y difíciles de dominar.**

 **—Parece que lo pasan bien, ¿no? —comentó Hagrid contento.**

—Imagino que se referirá a los escregutos —dijo Jake.

 **Harry dio por sentado que se refería a los escregutos, porque sus** **compañeros de clase, decididamente, no lo estaban pasando nada bien: de vez** **en cuando estallaba la cola de uno de los escregutos, que salía disparado a** **varios metros de distancia, y más de un alumno acababa arrastrado por el** **suelo, boca abajo, e intentaba desesperadamente ponerse en pie.**

Los que tomaban clase de Criaturas Mágicas de cuarto curso se encontraban bastante pálidos. Desde luego no querían vivir esas experiencias. **  
**

 **—Ah, Harry, no sé... —dijo Hagrid de pronto con un suspiro, mirándolo otra** **vez con preocupación—. Campeón del colegio...**

—Uno de los campeones —repitió Harry.

 **Parece que todo te pasa a ti,** **¿verdad?**

Harry bufó. Eso era quedarse corto.

 **Harry no respondió. Sí, parecía que todo le pasaba a él. Eso era más o** **menos lo que le había dicho Hermione paseando por el lago, y ése, según ella,** **era el motivo de que Ron le hubiera retirado la palabra.**

 **Los días siguientes se contaron entre los peores que Harry pasó en Hogwarts.**

Harry cerró los ojos. Para él los peores días que había vivido en Hogwarts habían ocurrido en segundo curso, cuando muchos creían que él era el Heredero de Slytherin. Desde luego no quería revivir de nuevo esos días.

 **Lo más parecido que había experimentado habían sido aquellos meses,** **cuando estaba en segundo, en que una gran parte del colegio sospechaba que** **era él el que atacaba a sus compañeros, pero en aquella ocasión Ron había** **estado de su parte. Le parecía que podría haber soportado la actitud del resto** **del colegio si hubiera vuelto a contar con la amistad de Ron, pero no iba a** **intentar convencerlo de que se volvieran a hablar si él no quería hacerlo. Sin** **embargo, se sentía solo y no recibía más que desprecio de todas partes.**

 **Era capaz de entender la actitud de los de Hufflepuff, aunque no le hiciera** **ninguna gracia, porque ellos tenían un campeón propio al que apoyar.** **Tampoco esperaba otra cosa que insultos por parte de los de Slytherin (les** **caía muy mal, y siempre había sido así, porque él había contribuido muy a** **menudo a la victoria de Gryffindor frente a ellos, tanto en quidditch como en la** **Copa de las Casas). Pero había esperado que los de Ravenclaw encontraran** **tantos motivos para apoyarlo a él como a Cedric. Y se había equivocado: la** **mayor parte de los de Ravenclaw parecía pensar que él se desesperaba por** **conseguir un poco más de fama y que por eso había engañado al cáliz de** **fuego para que aceptara su nombre.**

—Cómo ya he dicho, la envidia puede ser muy mala —dijo Frank.

 **Además estaba el hecho de que Cedric quedaba mucho mejor que él como** **campeón. Era extraordinariamente guapo, con la nariz recta, el pelo moreno y** **los ojos grises,** **y aquellos días no se sabía quién era más admirado, si él o** **Viktor Krum. Harry llegó a ver un día a la hora de la comida que las mismas** **chicas de sexto que tanto interés habían mostrado en conseguir el autógrafo de** **Viktor Krum le pedían a Cedric que les firmara en las mochilas.**

—Empiezan con las mochilas y acaban pidiéndote que les firmes en sitios muy raros —dijo Viktor.

—¿Cómo cuales? —preguntó Bill con curiosidad.

—Prefiero no hablar del tema —respondió Krum con el rostro pálido.

 **Mientras tanto, Sirius no contestaba, _Hedwig_ no lo dejaba acercarse, la ****profesora Trelawney le predecía la muerte incluso con más convicción de la** **habitual, y en la clase del profesor Flitwick le fue tan mal con los** **encantamientos convocadores que le mandó más deberes**

Harry se frotó las sienes con las manos.

 **(y fue el único al** **que se los mandó, aparte de Neville).**

—Bueno, que a mí me manden deberes no es ninguna novedad —dijo Neville.

 **—De verdad que no es tan difícil, Harry —le decía Hermione para animarlo,** **al salir dela clase. Ella había logrado que los objetos fueran zumbando a su** **encuentro desde cualquier parte del aula, como si tuviera algún tipo de extraño** **imán que atraía borradores, papeleras y lunascopios—. Lo que pasa es que no** **te concentrabas.**

—No veo el motivo por el cuál no iba a concentrarme —dijo Harry con cierto sarcasmo.

 **—¿Por qué sería? —contestó Harry con amargura. En ese momento pasó** **Cedric rodeado de un numeroso grupo de tontitas, todas las cuales miraron a** **Harry como si fuera un escreguto de cola explosiva especialmente crecido**

—De verdad que no lo veo.

 **—.** **Pero no importa. Me muero de ganas de que llegue la clase doble de Pociones** **que tenemos esta tarde...**

—Oh, no —gimió Harry.

Sí las clases de Pociones, por si solas, ya eran especialmente malas, ni siquiera quería pensar como serían ahora que estaba todo el lío sobre ser campeón.

 **La clase doble de Pociones constituía siempre una mala experiencia, pero** **aquellos días era una verdadera tortura. Estar encerrado en una mazmorra** **durante hora y media con Snape y los de Slytherin, dispuestos a mortificar a** **Harry todo lo posible por haberse atrevido a ser campeón del colegio, era una** **de las cosas más desagradables que Harry pudiera imaginar.**

Harry apretó el libro que tenía entre sus manos, antes de obligarse a cerrar los ojos y suspirar. No pasaba nada. Solamente eran Snape y los de Slytherin haciéndole la vida imposible. Nada más. Lo de siempre.

 **Así había sido el** **viernes anterior, en el que Hermione, sentada a su lado, se pasó la clase** **repitiéndole en voz baja: «No les hagas caso, no les hagas caso»;**

—Hazle caso —dijo Lily, quién no se veía especialmente contenta.

 **y no tenía** **motivos para pensar que la lección de aquella tarde fuera a ser más llevadera.**

 **Cuando, después de comer, él y Hermione llegaron a la puerta de la** **mazmorra de Snape, se encontraron a los de Slytherin que esperaban fuera,** **cada uno con una insignia bien grande en la pechera de la túnica. Por un** **momento, Harry tuvo la absurda idea de que eran insignias de la P.E.D.D.O.**

—¿Eh?

—Bueno, ya sé que dije que no me importaba unirme a esa organización, pero ni de broma me veo yendo a todas partes con una insignia que ponga "Pedo" —dijo Daphne.

—Es P.E.D.D.O —corrigió Hermione.

 _Ni siquiera la ha formado y ya esta corrigiendo el nombre a la gente_ pensaron Harry y Ron.

 **Luego vio que todas mostraban el mismo mensaje en caracteres luminosos** **rojos, que brillaban en el corredor subterráneo apenas iluminado:**

 _ **Apoya a CEDRIC DIGGORY:** **¡el AUTÉNTICO campeón de Hogwarts!**_

—Me gusta que hayan puesto auténtico en mayúsculas —comentó Harry—. Seguramente lo habrán hecho porque habrá gente que no pille el mensaje.

 **—¿Te gustan, Potter? —preguntó Malfoy en voz muy alta, cuando Harry se** **aproximó—. Y eso no es todo, ¡mira!**

 **Apretó la insignia contra el pecho, y el mensaje desapareció para ser** **reemplazado por otro que emitía un resplandor verde:**

 _ **POTTER APESTA**_

Harry levantó una ceja. No sabía si era porque lo estaba viendo desde una perspectiva externa o que, pero eso no le molestaba para nada.

—Sinceramente, si eso es lo mejor que se le ha ocurrido a Malfoy, me ha decepcionado bastante —dijo Harry—. Pero más importante... ¿por qué han usado el color verde para remarcar la parte mala? Cualquiera pensaría que están tratando de que la gente asocie el color verde con lo malo, que es el color de Slytherin, ¿no?

—O puede que en verdad te apoyen, pero tengan demasiada vergüenza de reconocerlo —añadió Will.

—Si eso fuese así, sería muy divertido.

 **Los de Slytherin berrearon de risa. Todos apretaron su insignia hasta que** **el mensaje _POTTER APESTA_ brilló intensa mente por todos lados. Harry notó ****que se ponía rojo de furia.**

 **—¡Ah, muy divertido! —le dijo Hermione a Pansy Parkinson y su grupo de** **chicas de Slytherin, que se reían más fuerte que nadie**

Varios miraron a Daphne, como esperando una explicación.

—¿Qué? —soltó Daphne—. Ni Potter ni yo somos amigos ahí, por si alguien no lo recuerda (aunque tampoco puedo decir que seamos exactamente amigos aquí). Además, no puedo asegurar que me este riendo por lo ocurrido en el libro o porque mi amiga Tracey me haya susurrado algo que me haya hecho reír.

—¿Y las insignias? —señaló Tonks.

—No sé porque la llevo. Seguramente sea para que Malfoy no me dé la brasa más tarde —respondió la chica rubia—. Como ya he dicho, no es que Potter ni yo seamos exactamente amigos.

 **—. Derrocháis ingenio.**

 **Ron estaba apoyado contra el muro con Dean y Seamus. No se rió, pero** **tampoco defendió a Harry.**

 **—¿Quieres una, Granger? —le dijo Malfoy, ofreciéndosela—.**

—¿Y yo para qué iba a quererla? —soltó Hermione.

 **Tengo** **montones. Pero con la condición de que no me toques la mano. Me la acabo de** **lavar y no quiero que una sangre sucia me la manche.**

Hermione resopló.

—¿Acaso Malfoy no tiene más repertorio de insultos o qué?

 **La ira que Harry había acumulado durante días y días pareció a punto de** **reventar un dique en su pecho. Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía** **había cogido la varita mágica.**

—¡Eso es! —gritó James.

—¡Dale una lección! —añadió Sirius.

 **Todos los que estaban alrededor se apartaron y** **retrocedieron hacia el corredor.**

 **—¡Harry! —le advirtió Hermione.**

 **—Vamos, Potter —lo desafió Malfoy con tranquilidad, también sacando su** **varita—. Ahora no tienes a Moody para que te proteja. A ver si tienes lo que** **hay que tener...**

—Tiene mucha gracia que sea justamente Malfoy quien me lo diga —dijo Harry.

 **Se miraron a los ojos durante una fracción de segundo, y luego,** **exactamente al mismo tiempo, ambos atacaron:**

 **—¡ _Furnunculus_! —gritó Harry.**

 **—¡ _Densaugeo_! —gritó Malfoy.**

—Uf... ambas son maldiciones desagradables —dijo Fred con una mueca.

 **De las varitas salieron unos chorros de luz, que chocaron en el aire y** **rebotaron en ángulo.**

—Pues ya es casualidad —dijo Regulus.

 **El conjuro de Harry le dio a Goyle en la cara, y el de** **Malfoy a Hermione.**

Casi al instante Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca. Sabía los efectos de la maldición que Malfoy había empleado y estaba segura de que no iban a ser agradables, sobre todo para su yo del libro.

 **Goyle chilló y se llevó las manos a la nariz, donde le** **brotaban en aquel momento unos forúnculos grandes y feos.**

Algunos hicieron una mueca. No sonaba nada agradable.

 **Hermione se** **tapaba la boca con gemidos de pavor.**

 **—¡Hermione! —Ron se acercó a ella apresuradamente, para ver qué le** **pasaba.**

 **Harry se volvió y vio a Ron que le retiraba a Hermione la mano de la cara.**

 **No fue una visión agradable. Los dos incisivos superiores de Hermione, que ya** **de por si eran más grandes de lo normal, crecían a una velocidad alarmante.**

Hermione se pasó la lengua por los dientes, como si esperase que en cualquier momento estos empezasen a crecer de repente.

 **Se parecía más y más a un castor conforme los dientes alargados pasaban el** **labio inferior hacia la barbilla. Los notó allí, horrorizada, y lanzó un grito de** **terror.**

—Suerte que mis padres no están aquí. No les gusta nada que la magia y los dientes se relacionen —dijo Hermione con una pequeña risita.

 **—¿A qué viene todo este ruido? —dijo una voz baja y apagada. Acababa** **de llegar Snape.**

—El que faltaba —gruñó James. Seguro que su hijo terminaba castigado y Malfoy se libraría de dicho castigo.

 **Los de Slytherin se explicaban a gritos. Snape apuntó a Malfoy con un** **largo dedo amarillo y le dijo:**

 **—Explícalo tú.**

—Seguro que se retrata como la principal victima —bufó Sirius.

 **—Potter me atacó, señor...**

 **—¡Nos atacamos el uno al otro al mismo tiempo! —gritó Harry.**

—Ni te molestes. No te va ha hacer ni caso —dijo Bill.

 **—... y le dio a Goyle. Mire...**

 **Snape examinó a Goyle, cuya cara no hubiera estado fuera de lugar en un** **libro de setas venenosas.**

—Personalmente creo que le has hecho un favor —dijo Neville.

 **—Ve a la enfermería, Goyle —indicó Snape con calma.**

 **—¡Malfoy le dio a Hermione! —dijo Ron—. ¡Mire!**

 **Obligó a Hermione a que le enseñara los dientes a Snape, porque ella** **hacía todo lo posible para taparlos con las manos, cosa bastante difícil dado** **que ya le pasaban del cuello de la camisa.**

—¿Hasta que tamaño pueden crecer los dientes? —preguntó Luna.

—Indefinidamente, ya que solamente se anula cuando alguien lanza el contra-malefició —respondió Remus—. Aunque cuanto más tiempo pasa, más despacio crecen.

 **Pansy Parkinson y las otras chicas** **de Slytherin se reían en silencio con grandes aspavientos, y señalaban a** **Hermione desde detrás de la espalda de Snape.**

Ron le echó una mirada furiosa a Daphne, quién simplemente se limitó a rodar los ojos.

—Ni siquiera estabas ahí, Weasley. Así que no puedes saber lo que estoy haciendo.

—El libro lo pone bien claro —replicó Ron con una voz que era una mezcla de la suya normal y la modificada. Al parecer el efecto que los gemelos le habían puesto en la voz se estaba empezando a pasar.

—El libro esta desde la perspectiva de Potter y ya he visto que él tiende a pensar que las acciones de Malfoy son el fiel reflejo de todos y cada uno de nosotros —señaló Daphne—. Aunque, dado que es el futuro, no puedo negar el hecho de que a lo mejor me este riendo de Granger.

—Entonces...

—Entonces nada. No podemos saber quién de los dos tiene razón.

 **Snape miró a Hermione fríamente y luego dijo:**

—Uf, se acabó. Voy a matar a Snape —dijo Harry con los ojos entrecerrados al leer la siguiente frase.

—¿Qué...? —Ron y Ginny, cada uno al lado de Harry, se asomaron y leyeron la siguiente línea. El rostro de ambos se ensombreció.

—Te acompaño.

—Ese tipo se va a enterar.

—Aunque apoyo, y bastante, el hecho de que los estudiantes hagan cosas juntos, me temo que el asesinato de un profesor no entra en la categoría —dijo Dumbledore—. Sea lo que sea que Severus haya dicho, seguro que no es para tanto.

—¿Ah, no? Pues escuche —gruñó Harry.

 **—No veo ninguna diferencia.**

Durante unos pocos segundos la sala se quedó en silencio. Después empezó el ruido.

Algunos habían empezado a proferir insultos a Snape. Otros se limitaban a sacudir la cabeza de lado a lado, sin acabar de creerse las palabras del profesor. Y otros pocos se mostraban bastante decepcionados con la actitud de Snape.

—Albus...

—Luego, Minerva.

—De luego nada —replicó McGonagall—. La actitud de este hombre...

—Por favor, Minerva, hablamos luego. Se esta haciendo tarde y ya llevamos bastante tiempo leyendo —dijo Dumbledore—. Te prometo que después hablaremos de la actitud de Severus y las consecuencias que tendrá. Pero ahora sigamos con la lectura.

McGonagall simplemente se quedó mirando a Dumbledore, antes de asentir secamente.

—Ya, chicos, estoy bien —decía mientras tanto Hermione a las palabras de consuelo de sus amigos—. En serio, no me importa lo que el profesor Snape opine sobre mí, la verdad. —Pero, aunque decía eso, se notaba por su voz que estaba bastante dolida—. De verdad, que me da igual. Harry, sigue leyendo anda.

 **Hermione profirió un gemido y se le empañaron los ojos. Dando media** **vuelta, echó a correr por el corredor hasta perderse de vista.**

—Hermione...

—¡Ron, de verdad que estoy bien! —exclamó Hermione—. Imagino que en el libro me habrá afectado más que aquí, porque allí he recibido el maleficio y todo eso, mientras que aquí no.

 **Tal vez fue una suerte que Harry y Ron empezaran a gritar a Snape a la** **vez, y también que sus voces retumbaran en el corredor de piedra, porque con** **el alboroto le fue imposible entender lo que le decían exactamente. Pero captó** **la esencia.**

—Os diría algo. Pero con lo ocurrido, esta vez os lo paso —dijo Molly a los dos adolescentes.

 **—Muy bien —declaró con su voz más suave—. Cincuenta puntos menos** **para Gryffindor, y Weasley y Potter se quedarán castigados.**

—Potter, Weasley, si esto sucede en el futuro, ya me encargaré yo de devolverles los puntos y retirar el castigo —dijo McGonagall con seriedad.

—¡Bien dicho, Minnie! —exclamó James.

—¡Esa es nuestra profesora favorita! —gritó Sirius.

—Pero, dado que el señor Potter se ha batido en duelo con el señor Malfoy en mitad de los pasillos, algunos puntos le tendrán que ser sustraídos. Y, tanto él como el señor Malfoy, tendrán que presentarse a un castigo.

—¡Muy mal, Minnie!

—¡Ya no eres nuestra profesora favorita!

 **Ahora entrad, o** **tendréis que que daros castigados una semana** **entera.**

 **A Harry le zumbaban los oídos. Era tal la injusticia cometida por Snape que** **sentía el impulso de cortarlo en mil pedazos.**

—Desde luego —asintió George.

 **Pasó por delante de él, se dirigió** **con Ron hacia la parte de atrás de la mazmorra y arrojó violentamente la mochila en el pupitre. También Ron temblaba de cólera, y por un momento Harry** **creyó que todo iba a volver a ser entre ellos como antes.**

Desde luego varios así lo esperaban en la sala, sobre todo Ron.

 **Pero entonces Ron se** **fue a sentar con Dean y Seamus, dejándolo solo en el pupitre.**

 _Pues no, al parecer no_ pensó Ron con cierta rabia. ¡¿Por qué su yo del libro seguía siendo tan obstinado?!

 **Al otro lado de la** **mazmorra, Malfoy le dio la espalda a Snape y apretó la insignia, sonriendo de** **satisfacción. La inscripción _POTTER APESTA_ brilló en el aula.**

—Y, evidentemente, Snape lo habrá visto y no habría hecho nada —dijo Charlie con los ojos entrecerrados.

 **La clase dio comienzo, y Harry clavó los ojos en Snape mientras imaginaba** **que le sucedían cosas horribles. Si hubiera sabido cómo hacer la maldición** **cruciatus... Snape se habría caído de espaldas al suelo y allí se habría** **quedado, sacudiéndose y retorciéndose como aquella araña...**

—No —dijo Neville con bastante seriedad—. Por muy imbécil que sea Snape, no se merece eso —añadió con los puños apretados.

 **—¡Antídotos! —dijo Snape, mirándolos a todos con sus fríos ojos negros** **de brillo desagradable—. Ahora debéis preparar vuestras recetas. Quiero que** **las elaboréis con mucho cuidado, y luego elegiremos a alguien en quien** **probarlas...**

 **Los ojos de Snape se posaron en Harry, y éste comprendió lo que se** **avecinaba: Snape iba a envenenarlo.**

—Que lo intente —gruñó James.

 **Harry se imaginó cogiendo el caldero,** **corriendo hasta el frente de la clase y volcándolo encima del grasiento pelo de** **Snape.**

Varios dejaron escapar una carcajada al imaginarse dicha escena. De alguna forma esperaban que Harry lo hiciese en los libros, pero el castigo que se llevaría sería terrible.

 **Pero entonces llamaron a la puerta de la mazmorra, y Harry despertó de** **sus ensoñaciones.**

—¿Eh? ¿Quién será? —preguntó Alice.

 **Era Colin Creevey.**

—¿Él? ¿Qué hace ahí? —preguntó Charlie, confuso.

 **Entró en el aula, sonrió a Harry y fue hacia la mesa de** **Snape.**

 **—¿Sí? —preguntó éste escuetamente.**

 **—Disculpe, señor. Tengo que llevar a Harry Potter arriba.**

—Será algo relacionado con el torneo, ¿no? —trató de adivinar Cedric.

—Efectivamente, señor Diggory —asintió Dumbledore. El título del capítulo le daba una idea de lo que podría ocurrir.

 **Snape apuntó su ganchuda nariz hacia Colin y clavó los ojos en él. La** **sonrisa de Colin desapareció.**

 **—A Potter le queda otra hora de Pociones —contestó Snape con frialdad—** **. Subirá cuando la clase haya acabado.**

—Si le han pedido al joven Creevey que vaya a buscarlo, es porque quieren que vaya en ese momento —dijo Sally—. Si Snape le impide ir, lo único que conseguirá es que él quede fatal ante los demás por impedirlo.

 **Colin se ruborizó.**

 **—Señor..., el señor Bagman quiere que vaya**

—Bueno, si le dice que es uno de los organizadores del torneo él que le ha pedido que vaya, imagino que Snape ya no tendrá motivos para rechazar la petición —dijo Remus.

 **—dijo muy nervioso—.** **Tienen que ir todos los campeones. Creo que les quieren hacer unas fotos...**

Harry suspiró. ¿Por qué Colin tenía que decir justo aquello?

 **Harry hubiera dado cualquier cosa por que Colin no hubiera dicho las** **últimas palabras. Se arriesgó a echar una ojeada a Ron, pero éste no quitaba** **la vista del techo.**

 **—Muy bien, muy bien —replicó Snape con brusquedad—. Potter, deje aquí** **sus cosas. Quiero que vuelva luego para probar el antídoto.**

—¿Por qué no te envenenas tu mismo y dejas a mi hijo en paz? —espetó James.

 **—Disculpe, señor. Tiene que llevarse sus cosas**

—Es decir que nada de venenos —dijo Bill, triunfal.

—Y eso quiere decir que otro estudiante será envenenado —señaló Percy.

 **—dijo Colin—. Todos los** **campeones...**

 **—¡Muy bien! —lo cortó Snape—. ¡Potter, coja su mochila y salga de mi** **vista!**

 **Harry se echó la bolsa al hombro, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Al** **pasar por entre los pupitres de los de Slytherin, vio la inscripción _POTTER_** ** _APESTA_ brillando por todos lados.**

A pesar de que al principio no encontraba molesta esa estúpida insignia, ahora Harry le estaba empezando a coger algo de tirria.

 **—Es alucinante, ¿no, Harry? —comentó Colin en cuanto Harry cerró tras él** **la puerta de la mazmorra—. ¿No te parece? ¿Tú, campeón?**

—Yo no diría eso, Colin —dijo Ginny con una mueca.

 **—Sí, realmente alucinante —repuso Harry con pesadumbre,** **encaminándose hacia la escalinata del vestíbulo—. ¿Para qué quieren las** **fotos, Colin?**

 **—¡Creo que para _El Profeta_!**

—Cómo no —suspiró Harry.

 **—Genial —dijo Harry con tristeza —. Justo lo que necesito. Más publicidad.**

 **—¡Buena suerte! —le deseó Colin cuando llegaron.**

 _Desde luego la voy a necesitar_ pensó Harry.

 **Harry llamó a la puerta y entró.**

 **Era un aula bastante pequeña. Habían retirado hacia el fondo la mayoría** **de los pupitres para dejar un amplio espacio en el medio, pero habían juntado** **tres de ellos delante de la pizarra, y los habían cubierto con terciopelo. Detrás** **de los pupitres habían colocado cinco sillas, y Ludo Bagman se hallaba** **sentado en una de ellas hablando con una bruja a quien Harry no conocía, que** **llevaba una túnica de color fucsia.**

—Creo que tengo una ligera idea de quién podría ser y, desde luego, espero equivocarme —dijo Arthur.

 **Como de costumbre, Viktor Krum estaba de pie en un rincón, sin hablar** **con nadie. Cedric y Fleur conversaban. Fleur parecía mucho más contenta de** **lo que la había visto Harry hasta el momento, y repetía su habitual gesto de sacudir la cabeza para que la luz arrancara reflejos a su largo pelo plateado.**

Fleur levantó una ceja. Al parecer estaba tratando de coquetear con Cedric. Aunque esas acciones podrían atraer a gente no deseada.

 **Un** **hombre barrigudo con una enorme cámara de fotos negra que echaba un poco** **de humo observaba a Fleur por el rabillo del ojo.**

Cómo esa.

 **Bagman vio de pronto a Harry, se levantó rápidamente y avanzó como a** **saltos.**

 **—¡Ah, aquí está! ¡El campeón número cuatro! Entra, Harry, entra... No hay** **de qué preocuparse: no es más que la ceremonia de comprobación de la varita.**

—Deberíamos haber imaginado que se trataría de eso —asintió Lily.

 **Los demás miembros del tribunal llegarán enseguida...**

 **—¿Comprobación de la varita? —repitió Harry nervioso.**

—Básicamente se comprobaran vuestras varitas mágicas para asegurarse de que no haya ningún problema de cara a las pruebas —explicó Dumbledore.

 **—Tenemos que comprobar que vuestras varitas se hallan en perfectas** **condiciones, que no dan ningún problema. Como sabes, son las herramientas** **más importantes con que vais a contar en las pruebas que tenéis por delante** **—explicó Bagman—. El experto está arriba en estos momentos, con** **Dumbledore. Luego habrá una pequeña sesión fotográfica. Esta es Rita** **Skeeter**

—Sí. Era ella —suspiró Arthur.

 **—añadió, señalando con un gesto a la bruja de la túnica de color** **fucsia—. Va a escribir para _El Profeta_ un pequeño artículo sobre el Torneo. **

**—A lo mejor no tan pequeño, Ludo —apuntó Rita Skeeter mirando a Harry.**

—Sí, va a ser pequeño y apenas va ha hablar sobre mí —gruñó Harry.

 **Tenía peinado el cabello en unos rizos muy elaborados y curiosamente** **rígidos que ofrecían un extraño contraste con su rostro de fuertes mandíbulas;** **llevaba unas gafas adornadas con piedras preciosas, y los gruesos dedos —** **que agarraban un bolso de piel de cocodrilo— terminaban en unas uñas de** **varios centímetros de longitud, pintadas de carmesí.**

—Ya por la descripción me doy cuenta de que no va a ser nada agradable tratar con ella —dijo Will.

 **—Me pregunto si podría hablar un ratito con Harry antes de que empiece la** **ceremonia**

—No —dijo Harry rápidamente.

 **—le dijo a Bagman sin apartar los ojos de Harry—. El más joven de** **los campeones, ya sabes... Por darle un poco de gracia a la cosa.**

—Cómo si la cosa no tuviese ya su gracia —bufó Emily.

 **—¡Por supuesto! —aceptó Bagman—. Es decir, si Harry no tiene** **inconveniente...**

 **—Eh... —vaciló Harry.**

 **—Divinamente —exclamó Rita Skeeter.**

—Ni siquiera ha aceptado —replicó Jake.

—Como si a los periodistas le interesaran esas cosas —dijo Viktor.

 **Sin perder un instante, sus dedos como garras cogieron a Harry por el** **brazo con sorprendente fuerza, lo volvieron a sacar del aula y abrieron una** **puerta cercana.**

 **—Es mejor no quedarse ahí con todo ese ruido —explicó—. Veamos... ¡Ah,** **sí, este sitio es bonito y acogedor!**

 **Era el armario de la limpieza.**

—No suena especialmente acogedor —dijo Regulus con una mueca.

 **Harry la miró.**

 **—Entra, cielo, está muy bien. Divinamente**

—Creo que necesita revisar la palabra "divinamente" —señaló Tonks.

 **—repitió Rita Skeeter** **sentándose a duras penas en un cubo vuelto boca abajo. Empujó a Harry para** **que se sentara sobre una caja de cartón y cerró la puerta, con lo que quedaron** **a oscuras**

—Normalmente estaría orgulloso que mi hijo estuviese a solas con una mujer en un armario de la limpieza. Pero en esta ocasión no lo estoy —dijo James.

 **—. Veamos...**

 **Abrió el bolso de piel de cocodrilo y sacó unas cuantas velas que encendió** **con un toque de la varita, y por arte de magia las dejó colgando en medio del** **aire para que iluminaran el armario.**

 **—¿No te importa que use una pluma a _vuelapluma_ , Harry? Me dejará más ****libre para hablar...**

 **—¿Una qué? —preguntó Harry.**

—Una pluma especial que esta encantada para escribir lo que el dueño quiera —explicó Lily.

 **Rita Skeeter sonrió más pronunciadamente, y Harry contó tres dientes de** **oro.**

—¿De verdad? Creo que yo solamente vi dos —dijo Dumbledore de forma pensativa.

 **Volvió a coger el bolso de piel de cocodrilo y sacó de él una pluma de color** **verde amarillento y un rollo de pergamino que extendió entre ellos, sobre una** **caja de _Quitamanchas mágico multiusos de la señora Skower_. Se metió en la ****boca el plumín de la pluma verde amarillenta, la chupó por un momento con** **aparente fruición y luego la puso sobre el pergamino, donde se quedó balanceándose sobre la punta, temblando ligeramente.**

 **—Probando: mi nombre es Rita Skeeter, periodista de _El Profeta_. **

**Harry bajó de inmediato la vista a la pluma. En cuanto Rita Skeeter** **empezó a hablar, la pluma se puso a escribir, deslizándose por la superficie del** **pergamino:**

 _ **La atractiva rubia Rita Skeeter,**_

—Vaya, eso es vanidad —dijo Sally.

—Ya dije que la pluma escribe lo que el dueño quiera —señaló Lily.

 _ **de cuarenta y tres años, cuya**_ _ **despiadada pluma ha pinchado tantas reputaciones demasiado**_ _ **infladas...**_

—Pues algo me dice que la suya debe de ser una de las más infladas —dijo Ginny.

 **—Divinamente —dijo Rita Skeeter una vez más.**

 **Rasgó la parte superior del pergamino, la estrujó y se la metió en el bolso.** **Entonces se inclinó hacia Harry.**

 **—Bien, Harry, ¿qué te decidió a entrar en el Torneo?**

 **—Eh... —volvió a vacilar Harry, pero la pluma lo distraía. Aunque él no** **hablara, se deslizaba por el pergamino a toda velocidad,**

—Da igual lo que digas. La pluma escribirá lo que Skeeter quiera —dijo Bill.

 **y en su recorrido** **Harry pudo distinguir una nueva frase:**

 _ **Una terrible cicatriz, recuerdo del trágico pasado, desfigura el rostro**_ _ **por lo demás muy agradable de Harry Potter,**_

—¡Eh! Mi cicatriz solo ocupa una parte de mi frente. Y, desde luego, no me desfigura nada.

—Bueno, no sé que decirte, joven Potter —dijo Fred, mirando seriamente a Harry.

—Esa cicatriz te ha dejado un extraño bulto entre los ojos y la boca —añadió George.

—Dejad mi nariz en paz.

 _ **cuyos ojos...**_

 **—No mires a la pluma, Harry —le dijo con firmeza Rita Skeeter. De mala** **gana, Harry la miró a ella—. Bien, ¿qué te decidió a participar en el Torneo?**

 **—Yo no decidí participar —repuso Harry—. No sé cómo llegó mi nombre al** **cáliz de fuego. Yo no lo puse.**

—Seguro que te cree —bufó Holly con sarcasmo.

—Y aunque le crea, seguramente que seguiría escribiendo que fue decisión suya entrar —dijo Eli.

 **Rita Skeeter alzó una ceja muy perfilada.**

 **—Vamos, Harry, no tengas miedo de verte metido en problemas.**

Harry resopló. ¿Él con miedo de meterse en problemas? ¡Pero si casi no hacía nada más que eso! Lo cual no era muy alentador.

 **Ya** **sabemos todos que tú no deberías participar. Pero no te preocupes por eso: a** **nuestros lectores les gustan los rebeldes.**

—O más bien atraen más la atención —dijo Percy.

 **—Pero es que no fui yo —repitió Harry—. No sé quién...**

 **—¿Qué te parecen las pruebas que tienes por delante? —lo interrumpió** **Rita Skeeter**

—Ya sé que no he estudiado periodismo ni nada... Pero, ¿no sé supone que el entrevistador debe dejar que el entrevistado pueda responder? —preguntó Charlie.

—Estoy muy seguro de que así es.

 **—. ¿Estás emocionado? ¿Nervioso?**

 **—No he pensado realmente... Sí, supongo que estoy nervioso —reconoció** **Harry. La verdad es que mientras hablaba se le revolvían las tripas.**

 **—En el pasado murieron algunos de los campeones, ¿no? —dijo Rita** **Skeeter—. ¿Has pensado en eso?**

 **—Bueno, dicen que este año habrá mucha más seguridad —contestó** **Harry.**

—Toda la seguridad que podría haber —afirmó Dumbledore.

 _Aunque al final si que habían acabado habiendo muertos_ pensó Alan.

 **Entre ellos, la pluma recorría el pergamino a tal velocidad que parecía que** **estuviera patinando.**

—Ni siquiera quiero saber que esta escribiendo —suspiró Bill.

 **—Desde luego, tú te has enfrentado en otras ocasiones a la muerte, ¿no?** **—prosiguió Rita Skeeter, mirándolo atentamente—. ¿Cómo dirías que te ha** **afectado?**

 **—Eh...**

 **—¿Piensas que el trauma de tu pasado**

 _¿Pero qué trauma? ¿De que habla esta tía loca?_

 **puede haberte empujado a** **probarte a ti mismo, a intentar estar a la altura de tu nombre? ¿Crees que tal** **vez te sentiste tentado de presentarte al Torneo de los tres magos porque...?**

 **—Yo no me presenté —la cortó Harry, empezando a enfadarse.**

—Cómo si eso le importase.

 **—¿Recuerdas algo de tus padres?**

 **—No.**

 **—¿Cómo crees que se sentirían ellos si supieran que vas a competir en el** **Torneo de los tres magos? ¿Orgullosos?, ¿preocupados?, ¿enfadados?**

—Pues seguramente como nos sentimos ahora. Una mezcla entre orgullosos y preocupados —respondió Lily mientras James asentía.

 **Harry estaba ya realmente enojado. ¿Cómo demonios iba a saber lo que** **sentirían sus padres si estuvieran vivos? Podía notar la atenta mirada de Rita** **el entrecejo, evitó sus ojos y miró las palabras que** **acababa de escribir la pluma.**

 _ **Las lágrimas empañan sus ojos, de un verde intenso, cuando nuestra**_ _ **conversación aborda el tema de sus padres, a los que él a duras**_ _ **penas puede recordar.**_

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Harry.

—Supongo que quería añadirle drama al asunto —dijo Will.

 **—¡Yo no tengo lágrimas en los ojos! —dijo casi gritando.**

 **Antes de que Rita pudiera responder una palabra, la puerta del armario de** **la limpieza volvió a abrirse. Harry miró hacia fuera, parpadeando ante la** **brillante luz. Albus Dumbledore estaba ante ellos, observándolos a ambos, allí,** **apretujados en el armario.**

—Suerte que los has encontrado, profesor —dijo Lily.

—Imagino que habré escuchado los gritos de Harry —respondió Dumbledore con una sonrisa, sonrojando al muchacho.

 **—¡Dumbledore! —exclamó Rita Skeeter, aparentemente encantada.**

—Me gusta ese aparentemente —dijo Cedric.

—Dudo que la señorita Skeeter este muy encantada de verme. Sobre todo después de su último articulo dónde me mencionaba —dijo Dumbledore.

 **Pero Harry se dio cuenta de que la pluma y el pergamino habían** **desaparecido de repente de la caja de quitamanchas mágico, y los dedos como** **garras de Rita se apresuraban a cerrar el bolso de piel de cocodrilo.**

 **—¿Cómo estás? —saludó ella, levantándose y tendiéndole a Dumbledore** **una mano grande y varonil—. Supongo que verías mi artículo del verano sobre** **el Congreso de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, ¿no?**

 **—Francamente repugnante**

—Coincido completamente en ello.

 **—contestó Dumbledore, echando chispas por** **los ojos—. Disfruté en especial la descripción que hiciste de mi como un imbécil** **obsoleto.**

—Fue mi parte favorita. Hasta me guardé el recorte —dijo Dumbledore.

 **Rita Skeeter no pareció avergonzarse lo más mínimo.**

 **—Sólo me refería a que algunas de tus ideas son un poco anticuadas,** **Dumbledore, y que muchos magos de la calle...**

 **—Me encantaría oír los razonamientos que justifican tus modales, Rita —la** **interrumpió Dumbledore, con una cortés inclinación y una sonrisa—, pero me** **temo que tendremos que dejarlo para más tarde.**

—Preferiblemente que el más tarde sea nunca —añadió el director.

 **Está a punto de empezar la** **comprobación de las varitas, y no puede tener lugar si uno de los campeones** **está escondido en un armario de la limpieza.**

 **Muy contento de librarse de Rita Skeeter,**

Los que había lidiado con esa mujer, comprendían los sentimientos de Harry.

 **Harry se apresuró a volver al** **aula. Los otros campeones ya estaban sentados en sillas cerca de la puerta, y** **él se sentó rápidamente al lado de Cedric y observó la mesa cubierta de terciopelo, donde ya se encontraban reunidos cuatro de los cinco miembros del** **tribunal: el profesor Karkarov, Madame Maxime, el señor Crouch y Ludo** **Bagman. Rita Skeeter tomó asiento en un rincón. Harry vio que volvía a sacar** **el pergamino del bolso, lo extendía sobre la rodilla, chupaba la punta de la** **pluma a vuelapluma y la depositaba sobre el pergamino.**

—Me pregunto que podría llegar a sacar Rita Skeeter de una comprobación de varitas —dijo Will de forma pensativa.

—Conociéndola, cualquier cosa —respondió Bill.

 **—Permitidme que os presente al señor Ollivander**

—¿El señor Ollivander? —se extrañaron varios.

—Es el mejor fabricantes de varitas mágicas del país. No es raro que este ahí —señaló Percy.

 **—dijo Dumbledore,** **ocupando su sitio en la mesa del tribunal y dirigiéndose a los campeones—. Se** **encargará de comprobar vuestras varitas para asegurarse de que se hallan en** **buenas condiciones antes del Torneo.**

 **Harry miró hacia donde señalaba Dumbledore, y dio un respingo de** **sorpresa al ver al anciano mago de grandes ojos claros que aguardaba en** **silencio al lado de la venta na. Ya conocía al señor Ollivander.** **Se trataba de un** **fabricante de varitas mágicas al que hacía más de tres años, en el callejón** **Diagon, le había comprado la varita que aún poseía.**

Harry tenía que reconocer que su visita a la tienda de ese hombre, hacía más de tres años, había sido bastante peculiar.

 **—Mademoiselle Delacour, ¿le importaría a usted venir en primer lugar? —** **dijo el señor Ollivander, avanzando hacia el espacio vacío que había en medio** **del aula.**

 **Fleur Delacour fue a su encuentro y le entregó su varita.**

 **Como si fuera una batuta, el anciano mago la hizo girar entre sus largos** **dedos, y de ella brotaron unas chispas de color oro y rosa. Luego se la acercó** **a los ojos y la examinó detenidamente.**

 **—Sí —murmuró—, veinticinco centímetros... rígida... palisandro...**

Fleur asintió, demostrando que el señor Ollivander había acertado en los datos acerca de su varita.

 **y** **contiene... ¡Dios mío!...**

 **—Un pelo de la cabeza de una veela —dijo Fleur—, una de mis abuelas.**

—No sabía que se podían usar pelos de veela como núcleos para varita —dijo Percy con interés.

Fleur se encogió de hombros.

—No creo que sea lo más común, pero al menos en mi familia es así. Quiero decir, la varita de mi madre también contiene un pelo de veela —explicó Fleur—. Y sé que mi hermana, cuando tenga la edad suficiente, también tendrá una varita con el mismo núcleo.

—Imagino que, al estar emparentadas por la sangre, es más fácil que se pueda usar un pelo de veela como núcleo —murmuró Hermione.

 **De forma que Fleur tenía realmente algo de veela, se dijo Harry, pensando** **que debía contárselo a Ron... Luego recordó que no se hablaba con él.**

—Puedes decírmelo en cuanto nos reconciliemos —dijo Ron con una pequeña mueca.

—Hecho.

 **—Sí —confirmó el señor Ollivander —, sí. Nunca he usado pelo de veela.** **Me parece que da como resultado unas varitas muy temperamentales. Pero a** **cada uno la suya, y si ésta le viene bien a usted...**

—Bastante bien —afirmó Fleur.

 **Pasó los dedos por la varita, según parecía en busca de golpes o** **arañazos. Luego murmuró:**

 **—¡ _Orchideous_! —Y de la punta de la varita brotó un ramo de flores—. Bien, ****muy bien, está en perfectas condiciones de uso —declaró, recogiendo las** **flores y ofreciéndoselas a Fleur junto con la varita—. Señor Diggory, ahora** **usted.**

 **Fleur se volvió a su asiento, sonriendo a Cedric cuando se cruzaron.**

 _Sí, definitivamente antes estaba coqueteando con él_ pensó.

 **—¡Ah!, veamos, ésta la hice yo, ¿verdad? —dijo el señor Ollivander con** **mucho más entusiasmo,**

—Sin duda Garrick se entusiasma mucho cuando se trata de sus varitas —dijo Dumbledore con una risita.

 **cuando Cedric le entregó la suya—. Sí, la recuerdo** **bien. Contiene un solo pelo de la cola de un excelente ejemplar de unicornio** **macho. Debía de medir diecisiete palmos. Casi me clava el cuerno cuando le** **corté la cola. Treinta centímetros y medio... madera de fresno...** **agradablemente flexible.**

—Lo mismo que me dijo cuando la compré —comentó Cedric—. Incluida la parte en la que un unicornio macho casi le clava el cuerno.

 **Está en muy buenas condiciones... ¿La trata usted** **con regularidad?**

 **—Le di brillo anoche —repuso Cedric con una sonrisa.**

—¿Le sueles dar brillo a menudo? —preguntó Harry.

—Una vez al mes le paso un trapo por encima, y cada seis meses la limpió concienzudamente —explicó Cedric—. Pero creo que casi nadie hace eso —añadió al ver la expresión de Harry.

—No, creo que tratar la varita así es lo correcto —interrumpió Harry—. Al fin y al cabo, es común que las armas muggles tengan que ser tratadas a menudo. Imagino que con las varitas suceden lo mismo. ¿Qué usas para la varita?

—Un kit de mantenimiento de varitas —respondió Cedric—. En Hogsmeade hay una tienda dónde los venden. Te podría llevar allí en la próxima visita.

—Estaría bien.

 **Harry miró su propia varita. Estaba llena de marcas de dedos. Con la tela** **de la túnica intentó frotarla un poco, con disimulo, pero de la punta saltaron** **unas chispas doradas. Fleur Delacour le dirigió una mirada de desdén, y desistió.**

Fleur le mandó una mirada de disculpa.

 **El señor Ollivander hizo salir de la varita de Cedric una serie de anillos de** **humo plateado, se declaró satisfecho y luego dijo:**

 **—Señor Krum, si tiene usted la bondad...**

 **Viktor Krum se levantó y avanzó hasta el señor Ollivander** **desgarbadamente, con la cabeza gacha y un andar torpe. Sacó la varita y se** **quedó allí con el entrecejo fruncido y las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica.**

 **—Mmm —dijo el señor Ollivander—, ésta es una manufactura** **Gregorovitch, si no me equivoco. Un excelente fabricante, aunque su estilo no** **acaba de ser lo que yo... Sin embargo...**

 **Levantó la varita para examinarla minuciosamente, sin parar de darle** **vueltas ante los ojos.**

 **—Sí... ¿Madera de carpe y fibra sensible de dragón?**

Krum asintió.

 **—le preguntó a** **Krum, que asintió con la cabeza—. Bastante más gruesa de lo usual...**

—Las varitas de Gregorovitch son bastante gruesas —dijo Viktor.

 **bastante** **rígida... veintiséis centímetros... ¡ _Avis_! **

**La varita de carpe produjo un estallido semejante a un disparo, y un** **montón de pajarillos salieron piando de la punta y se fueron por la ventana** **abierta hacia la pálida luz del sol.**

Por algún motivo desconocido Ron se estremeció.

—¿Sucede algo, Ron?

—Nada, solamente que he sentido un escalofrío ante la mención de los pajarillos —respondió este.

 **—Bien —dijo el viejo mago, devolviéndole la varita a Krum—. Ahora** **queda... el señor Potter.**

 **Harry se levantó y fue hasta el señor Ollivander cruzándose con Krum. Le** **entregó su varita.**

 **—¡Aaaah, sí! —exclamó el señor Ollivander con ojos brillantes de** **entusiasmo—. Sí, sí, sí. La recuerdo perfectamente.**

—¡Oh, yo también! —dijo Harry, cayendo en la cuenta de cierto detalle que tenía su varita. Esperaba que el señor Ollivander no lo mencionase allí, o ya imaginaba que Rita Skeeter tendría un ataque de la emoción.

 **Harry también se acordaba. Lo recordaba como si hubiera sido el día** **anterior.**

 **Cuatro veranos antes, el día en que cumplía once años, había entrado con** **Hagrid en la tienda del señor Ollivander para comprar una varita mágica. El** **señor Ollivander le había tomado medidas y luego le fue entregando una serie** **de varitas para que las probara. Harry cogió y probó casi todas las varitas de la** **tienda, o al menos eso le pareció, hasta encontrar una que le iba bien, aquélla,** **que estaba hecha de acebo, medía veintiocho centímetros y contenía una** **única pluma de la cola de un fénix. El señor Ollivander se había quedado muy** **sorprendido de que a Harry le fuera tan bien aquella varita. «Curioso —había** **dicho—... muy curioso.» Y sólo cuando al fin Harry le preguntó qué era lo** **curioso, le había explicado que la pluma de fénix de aquella varita provenía del** **mismo pájaro que la del interior de la varita de lord Voldemort.**

—Desde luego como Skeeter se entere de eso va a ser muy malo —dijo Sally.

 **Harry no se lo había dicho a nadie. Le tenía mucho cariño a su varita, y no** **había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar aquel parentesco con la de** **Voldemort, de la misma manera que no podía evitar el suyo con tía Petunia.**

 **Pero esperaba que el señor Ollivander no les revelara a los presentes nada de** **aquello.**

—Sin duda no lo hará —dijo Dumbledore.

 **Le daba la impresión de que, si lo hacia, la pluma a vuelapluma de Rita** **Skeeter explotaría de la emoción.**

—Y la pluma no sería la única que explotase de la emoción —dijo Bill.

 **El anciano mago se pasó mucho más rato examinando la varita de Harry** **que la de ningún otro. Pero al final hizo manar de ella un chorro de vino y se la** **devolvió a Harry, declarando que estaba en perfectas condiciones.**

 **—Gracias a todos —dijo Dumbledore, levantándose—. Ya podéis regresar** **a clase.**

—Mejor no —dijo Harry, recordando la amenaza de Snape sobre el veneno.

 **O tal vez sería más práctico ir directamente a cenar, porque falta poco** **para que terminen...**

 **Harry se levantó para irse, con la sensación de que al final no todo había** **ido mal aquel día, pero el hombre de la cámara de fotos negra se levantó de un** **salto y se aclaró la garganta.**

Harry suspiró. Se había olvidado de las fotos.

 **—¡Las fotos, Dumbledore, las fotos! —gritó Bagman—. Todos los** **campeones y los miembros del tribunal. ¿Qué te parece, Rita?**

 **—Eh... sí, ésas primero —dijo Rita Skeeter, poniendo los ojos de nuevo en** **Harry—. Y luego tal vez podríamos sacar unas individuales.**

—No, gracias —dijeron Harry y Krum al mismo tiempo, mientras que Cedric y Fleur decían:

—¿Por qué no?

 **Las fotografías llevaron bastante tiempo. Dondequiera que se colocara,** **Madame Maxime le quitaba la luz a todo el mundo,**

—Imagino que es lo que debe suceder cuando eres tan grande —dijo Sirius.

 **y el fotógrafo no podía** **retroceder lo suficiente para que ella cupiera. Por último se tuvo que sentar** **mientras los demás se quedaban de pie a su alrededor. Karkarov se empeñaba** **en enroscar la perilla con el dedo para que quedara más curvada. Krum, a** **quien Harry suponía acostumbrado a aquel tipo de cosas, se escondió al fondo** **para quedar medio oculto.**

—Estoy bastante acostumbrado a las fotografías —dijo Viktor—. Así que prefiero quedarme fuera de ellas.

 **El fotógrafo parecía querer que Fleur se pusiera delante, pero Rita Skeeter se acercó y tiró de Harry para destacarlo.**

Harry suspiró de nuevo.

 **Luego** **insistió en que se tomaran fotos individuales de los campeones, tras lo cual por** **fin pudieron irse.**

 **Harry bajó a cenar. Vio que Hermione no estaba en el Gran Comedor, e** **imaginó que seguía en la enfermería por lo de los dientes.**

Hermione volvió a tocarse los dientes superiores con la lengua.

 **Cenó solo a un** **extremo de la mesa, y luego volvió a la torre de Gryffindor pensando en todos** **los deberes extra que tendría que hacer sobre los encantamientos** **convocadores. Arriba, en el dormitorio, se encontró con Ron.**

Varios se tensaron, sabiendo la mala relación que esos dos tenían actualmente en los libros.

 **—Has recibido una lechuza**

—Mi respuesta —dijo Sirius.

 **—le informó éste con brusquedad, señalando** **la almohada de Harry. La lechuza del colegio lo aguardaba allí.**

 **—Ah, bien —dijo Harry.**

 **—Y tenemos que cumplir el castigo mañana por la noche, en la mazmorra** **de Snape —añadió Ron.**

—No me acordaba que estábamos castigados —dijo Ron.

—Yo tampoco —reconoció Harry.

Era evidente que ambos preferían no pensar acerca de su pelea.

 **Entonces salió del dormitorio sin mirar a Harry. Por un momento, Harry** **pensó en seguirlo, sin saber muy bien si quería hablar con él o pegarle, porque** **tanto una cosa como otra le resultaban tentadoras.**

—Casi prefiero que hables conmigo, la verdad.

 **Pero la carta de Sirius era** **más urgente, así que fue hacia la lechuza, le quitó la carta de la pata y la** **desenrolló:**

 _ **Harry:**_

 _ **No puedo decir en una carta todo lo que quisiera, porque sería** **demasiado arriesgado si interceptaran la lechuza. Tenemos que hablar** **cara a cara. ¿Podrías asegurarte de estar solo junto a la chimenea de** **la torre de Gryffindor a la una de la noche del 22 de noviembre?**_

—¿No estarás pensando colarte en el castillo, verdad? —preguntó Sally, mirando fijamente a Sirius.

—Si es lo que yo creo... no del todo —respondió Sirius. La mirada de Sally se intensificó—. Ya verás a lo que me refiero.

 _ **Sé mejor que nadie que eres capaz de cuidar de ti mismo, y** **mientras estés cerca de Dumbledore y de Moody no creo que nadie te** **pueda hacer daño alguno. Sin embargo, parece que alguien está** **haciendo intentos bastante acertados. El que te presentó al Torneo** **tuvo que arriesgarse bastante, especialmente con Dumbledore tan** **cerca.**_

 _ **Estate al acecho, Harry. Sigo queriendo que me informes de** **cualquier cosa anormal. En cuanto puedas, hazme saber si te viene** **bien el 22 de noviembre.**_

 _ **Sirius**_

—Fin del capítulo —dijo Harry—. Creo que este ha sido el capítulo más largo que hemos leído hasta la fecha.

—Coincido con el señor Potter —dijo Dumbledore—. Ya es bastante más tarde de la hora habitual. Sugiero que todos nos vayamos a dormir y sigamos mañana con la lectura.

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Y este ha sido el capítulo vigésimo segundo y, sin dudas, creo que uno de los más largo hasta la fecha, motivo por el cuál haya tardado tanto en subirlo. Cierto que me he tomado una semana de relax, pero igualmente he tardado bastante en escribir este capítulo.**

 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado. Y, de paso, recuerdo que el siguiente capítulo será exclusivamente del futuro (bueno, si se queda corto a lo mejor añado algo del presente).**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki.**


	23. De papeles e ideales

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Aunque Hermione había estado varias veces en la casa de los Longbottom, aún no se acostumbraba al aspecto de esta.

Situada a unos pocos kilómetros de la antigua casa de los Lovegood, la casa era una edificación de tres pisos. Junto a ella, en el lado derecho de la casa, había un gran invernadero, dónde Neville cultivaba sus plantas, para más tarde usar algunas de ellas como ejemplos en su clase de Herbología.

Sin embargo lo que verdaderamente llamaba la atención de la casa era la gigantesca torre que estaba en su lado izquierdo, o más bien la apariencia de pieza de ajedrez, una torre para ser exactos, que poseía. Ahí dentro, en la parte de arriba de la torre, es dónde Luna Longbottom llevaba a cabo sus investigaciones sobre animales mágicos y, como no podía ser de otra manera, al ser un lugar diseñado por Luna, la torre de ajedrez, excéntrica de por si, era aún más rara de lo que cabía esperar.

La parte superior de esta estaba decorada con cuatro estatuas de águilas con cabeza de león que miraba cada una a un punto cardinal. Por lo que Hermione sabía, en un principio cada estatua había sido encantada para rugir cada tres horas, es decir que a las doce rugiría una, a las tres otra y así sucesivamente. Sin embargo, tras la primera noche, les quitaron el encantamiento ya que, según Neville, no era muy placentero despertarse a las tres de la mañana debido al rugido de un león.

El segundo motivo por el cuál la torre era tan excéntrica era por su color. La torre estaba pintada con cuatro colores distintos: rojo, azul, verde y amarillo; siendo un claro homenaje a las cuatro casas de Hogwarts. Sin embargo la torre estaba pintada de tal modo, que daba la sensación de que Luna había encantado un grupo de cubos de pintura para que fuesen arrojando su contenido de manera aleatoria a lo largo de la torre.

Mirando la torre de reojo, Hermione atravesó el jardín delantero de la casa y llamó al timbre de esta. Momentos después, Neville le abrió la puerta.

—Sabes que puedes venir usando la Red Flu, ¿verdad? —le dijo nada más verla.

—Sabes que nunca ha sido de mi agrado —respondió Hermione mientras entraba a la casa pasando por el lado de Neville. Este cerró la puerta de entrada—. ¿Dónde esta Luna?

—En la cocina, terminando de preparar el té —respondió Neville. Hermione hizo una mueca—. Tranquila, me he asegurado de que esta vez el té sea para consumo humano. Siéntate mientras voy a buscar las hojas que me has dejado esta mañana.

Hermione asintió y se sentó en uno de los sillones que había en la salita, mientras Neville iba a su despacho en el primero piso, justo cuando una mujer de cabello rubio sucio y mirada un tanto soñadora salía de la cocina, haciendo levitar una bandeja con un juego de té y un plato con galletas con la varita.

—Hola, Hermione.

—Hola, Luna. ¿Cómo has estado? Leí la entrevista que te hicieron la semana pasada.

—Ah, sí —respondió Luna, sentándose en el sofá—. Aunque Rolf Tendría que haberla dado conmigo, no pudo ir ese día. Por cierto, he hecho unas galletas. Coge si quieres.

—Esas galletas... ¿son... de qué son? —preguntó Hermione. Había estado a punto de preguntar si esas galletas eran para consumo humano, pero se corrigió a tiempo.

—Pues son de...

—Ya he vuelto.

Por suerte, o por desgracia según se mire, Neville eligió ese momento para volver, así que Hermione no pudo escuchar la respuesta de Luna.

Neville se sentó al lado de su esposa y le tendió a Hermione unas hojas en blanco.

—Lo siento, no he podido averiguar de que árbol provienen —dijo—. He escrito a unos conocidos que son expertos en la materia, a ver si ellos saben de dónde proviene este tipo de hojas.

—Ya veo —murmuró Hermione, mientras tomaba las hojas y las guardaba en el bolso que llevaba con ella—. ¿Sabes cuando podían llegarte las respuestas de tus conocidos?

—Por suerte casi todos viven en Europa, así que en dos o tres días ya estarían aquí. El problema es que uno de ellos reside actualmente en Brasil, así que la respuesta tardaría alrededor de una semana o un poco más —respondió Neville.

—Pues esperemos que el que tiene la respuesta no sea el de Brasil —murmuró la castaña mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

—Ya... —murmuró Neville, algo apesadumbrado—. Lamento que hayas venido por nada.

—¿Eh? Oh, no te preocupes —dijo rápidamente Hermione—. Hacía tiempo que no nos reuníamos fuera del trabajo.

En ese momento, y como si estuviesen en medio de clase, Luna levantó la mano.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Neville.

—Estaba pensando, ¿no es un poco raro?

—¿El qué? —preguntó Hermione.

—Bueno, ¿no os resulta raro que el grupo que tenía los libros y cuyo nombre da entender que son simpatizantes de los Mortífagos, tuviesen libros hechos con hojas de papel, cuando los puristas prefieren usar pergaminos? —dijo Luna.

Hermione se quedó pensando en lo dicho por Luna. Tenía que reconocer que no había pensado mucho en ello, ya que, con el paso de los años, la utilización del papel en vez del pergamino era cada vez más frecuente en el mundo mágico, así que ni a Hermione ni a nadie le había parecido raro que usaran papel para los libros.

Sin embargo no todos los magos aceptaban aquel cambio en los instrumentos de escritura. Cómo había señalado Luna, la mayoría de puristas seguían prefiriendo el pergamino a pesar de sus desventajas contra el papel.

—Entonces, ¿ellos en verdad solamente fingen ser simpatizantes de las ideas de los Mortífagos? —murmuró Neville—. Pero, ¿por qué?

—Creo que la mayoría de ellos si que simpatizan con esas ideas —dijo en ese momento Hermione.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

—Veréis, una de las ventajas de ser la jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica es que puedo estar presente en los interrogatorios que hagan los aurores a las personas que atrapan. Y resulta que, cuando le hicieron el interrogatorio a estas personas, quedó bastante claro que la mayoría de ellos estaban bastante de acuerdo con los ideales de Voldemort.

—¿La mayoría? —preguntó Luna.

Hermione asintió.

—Habían un par en el grupo capturado que no parecían compartir esos ideales. Ellos... —Hermione se quedó callada, sin estar muy segura de como continuar—. Ellos daban la impresión de que sabían más acerca del asunto de los libros que los otros. Pero dejemos el tema de lado. —Hermione sacó los papeles que Neville le acababa de devolver y los dejó encima de la mesita de cristal—. No había pensado antes en eso, pero ahora que Luna ha mencionado el asunto de que usen papeles en vez de pergaminos, se me ha ocurrido quizás la clave para entender como funcionan los libros no se encuentren ni en el papel en si ni en la tinta que usaron, sino en el proceso de elaboración del papel.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Veréis, para hacer papel (hablando en general), se tiene que mezclar las fibras de celulosa, provenientes de los árboles, con agua. Después se retira el agua, hasta que solamente queda el papel —dijo Hermione—. Así que...

—Así que sugieres que en vez de usar agua, usaron algún tipo de poción o algo así en la elaboración, ¿no? —señaló Luna.

—Así es. —Hermione se terminó el té y se puso de pie—. En realidad no estoy segura de si se trata de alguna poción o no. Por eso quiero ir a ver al viejo Slughorn y preguntarle acerca de esto. —Recogió los papeles y volvió a meterlos en su bolso—. Iré a casa y le escribiré para preguntarle si podemos reunirnos. Por si acaso, Neville, mantente atento a las respuestas de tus conocidos, al fin y al cabo no estoy segura de si mi hipótesis es correcta o no.

Y dicho eso, Hermione se despidió del matrimonio y salió de la casa de los Longbottom.

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Y este ha sido el capítulo vigésimo tercero. Bueno, un capítulo corto, pero después de estar más de un mes sin subir capítulo nuevo, quería terminar cuanto antes. Bueno, para esta parte tengo como mínimo un par más de capítulos relacionados para el futuro. Uno de ellos saldrá después de que lean el capítulo de la segunda prueba y el otro será el último capítulo de esta parte, y ya os digo que ahí presentaré a los que vendrían a ser los malos de esta historia.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, aunque haya sido cortito.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki**


End file.
